Crazy at Heart
by SincerelyAna
Summary: Roxana Constantin, accomplice of the Weasley twins and caretaker of the one and only Harry Potter, has been lied to her entire life. Will her past come to take over her future or will she leave everything she's ever known behind? What'll happen when she meets the notorious Sirius Black? Will they lie for each other? (Very slow burn) (Sirius appears in Ch.28) (Ch.80 updated 12/9/18)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Greeting lovely readers! This little story idea has been on my mind for a while now so I thought I would share it here. **Crazy at Heart** starts in the Golden Trio's first year, when the twins are in their third. I thought of skipping to **Prisoner of Azkaban,** since the story _officially_ begins there, which would've made things far easier for me, but I really wanted to expand the main character's personality and back story before the ball started rolling. So, if you believe the beginning to be slow, feel free to skip ahead. Just a fair warning that some small key details will appear later on and the last thing I want is anyone to be confused.

I don't like bashing, if Rowling did not bash, nor will I. I'm my own critic/editor, so any mistakes in the writing I take full responsibility over and apologize for in advance.

Also, I wrote the beginning chapters 1-20 (roughly) three years ago when I was new at writing. **(12/11/17)** I am currently, albeit slowly, going back and editing them with a critical eye, but I just wanted to put this out there.

 **Warning:** Rated M for language, violence and scenes of a sexual nature in _much_ later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. All original characters belong to me.

 **A/N: This is a sort of introduction. The story officially begins in the next chapter. (Had to split them for layout purposes)**

* * *

Certain souls were never meant to be split in two, not in the magical world. Yet, so perfect and powerful were some when whole, that the universe decided to sever the unfairness and cast the two sides apart. Theses split souls were as wholesome and pure when brought to the earth as any other. Though they held a sense of longing even in their most happiest hours and were always searching, waiting for something, _someone_ they knew not. But the universe or the god above, what have you, was not cruel; far from it. So the split souls were spared from their life long search for fulfillment and presented with the name of their other half. It was a gracious thing to be given, for few souls held the honor of being deemed so intact in the Wizarding World.

In the old days, the paired names simply appeared in thin air when one of the halves was born. For a while, the halves would be joined together without delay. Rival families would become the closest allies overnight due to the soul bond. For everyone back then knew there was no conceivable way in keeping the souls apart.

One of the most powerful wizard known to the Wizarding World had a split soul. He searched all his life for the whispered name blown in the wind, until one day he _found_ her. To him, she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She was everything no one else had ever been, but she was also tainted. Tainted with the world that had fallen to shambles during their time. When she loved, she gave little; when she laughed, it did not reach her eyes; and when she wanted, she took without remorse. For no soul could be rescued from themselves. Vivien was tainted with greed and yet Merlin did not pay it notice until it was too late.

 _Waving her hands and uttering the charm, she had presently enclosed him fast within the tree._ That is how the story ended.

Merlin the Great had been bested by the love of his life, the love he had not chosen. He had been left to nature's fickle whim by his other half and he sought revenge for the paradox. Though Vivien died the most painful of deaths, Merlin was also bent on seeking vengeance from the universe that in his mind, had caused his final misery. It was the small little act then that had changed the path for every split soul from there on.

No longer were the names given and the two souls were never destined to be united. With the change, brought sorrow and confusion. Split souls no longer knew the true reason of their inward despair and many died without ever becoming whole.

Soon the word 'soul mate' itself was whispered, not in the wind, but to the young rosy cheeked children as a part of their bedtime stories. Over time the Wizarding World forgot about the true dealings of what lay beyond the eyes and body.

* * *

 **A/N: Now on with the story...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is technically Ch.1**

* * *

 **September 1st, 1991**

 **Hogwarts Express**

 _Lies,_ Roxana knew that word well. She knew when someone was lying through their teeth or merely just for show. Most liars were over come with a sense of haughty pride, while others spoke with such motioned syllables that it was a wonder they believed themselves adept at the skill.

Her parents could have bested them all, what with their steady gazes and soft spoken words. Certainly, they had fooled her countless of times.

Roxana Constantin once thought she was quite the ordinary girl, but that all changed when she found out she was a witch. Life before Hogwarts had been a smoke induced haze, now however, things were beginning to clear just beyond horizon. Her best friends were two redheaded brothers that seemed to be always seeking trouble, she was at the top of the class, and this year they were finally allowed into Hogsmeade for the first, well, for the first _official_ time.

It was the main reason why she wasn't all that upset when there seemed to be no more empty compartments or when she still hadn't found the twins. Not everything could go perfectly.

Certainly the morning had gone far from how she had wished it. Her parents had dropped her off at Kings Cross station with hardly any wave goodbye. Roxana had been left to fight with her Hogwarts suitcase and owl cage with unparalleled embarrassment until she let herself disappear through Platform's nine and ten, back into the world that understood her.

The last compartment she made her way to was occupied by an itty bitty first year, who also happened to be crying her eyes out. Roxana gently closed the door, not wanting to scare the girl that still hadn't noticed her presence.

The first year had light brown bushy hair and she was wearing muggle clothing, a light sweater and pale blue jeans with tennis shoes. With a nod of approval, Roxana tried picking up her own luggage, but found it too heavy. Deciding to wait for the boys to put it up, being as they were at the phase in which they bent over backwards to prove themselves to anyone dumb enough to watch, she took a seat next to the window.

An awkward minute passed until she couldn't stand the sound of sniffs any longer and delicately cleared her throat.

The girl gasped looking up just as her shoulders tensed with surprise.

"Sorry. There weren't anymore compartments left." She motioned carelessly to the corridor outside. "I'm Roxana Constantin, I'm entering my third year. It's your first time isn't it?" She asked the girl, who had thankfully stopped crying and was now wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter. I… I don't know if I'll fit in here. I mean, my family isn't magic, so I don't know any spells. I've been reading all the course books, but I still feel unprepared." The young girl sighed and Roxana let out a chuckle, the girl sure could ramble.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I think you'll be just fine. At least you definitely won't be the only one feeling unprepared. Hell, most the purebloods were in hysterics when train left two years ago." Hermione smiled slightly in relief and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Is that how you felt your first time going to Hogwarts?" She tilted her head in curiosity.

Roxana's thoughts went back while she answered, "Sort of... but I had other issues to deal with."

Hermione gave her a look that meant to keep going.

"Are you sure? It's quite a long story."

The girl shrugged, "There's enough time." She did have a point, the train had _just_ started moving.

"Alright… where should I start? I was born in Romania..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Vampires, do they exist too?"

Roxana kept herself from snorting, "They do, but I'm not one, so don't worry. Well, my grandparents are all magic, but everyone else is a squib. Except me obviously."

Hermione frowned, "What's a squib?"

This time Roxana let out a slight chuckle at the girls' questioning, "It's a person born to magical parents that doesn't have any powers themselves. Sad really."

"Going on, when I was about three my parents decided to move to England. Haven't the slightest clue why, but maybe the economic ruin at that time had something to do with it. Anyways, " She let out a shaky laugh, "my parents never told me I was a witch or that there was magic in my family. When I started to make inexplicable things happen, we packed up and moved. It happened fairly often so it was next to impossible for me to make friends or even have a normal childhood."

She sighed along with Hermione, "Instead of telling me the truth from the beginning, my parents lied to me repeatedly and told me that what was happening, was all inside my head. I honestly believed I was going crazy. Well one day, when I was ten, I made a shattered streetlight fix itself on my way to the bus stop and half the neighborhood saw. I guess that's when my parents decided that they could no longer control my magic. So we went back to Romania, where my grandma told me I was a witch. Biggest shock of my life, though I cried more over the fact that my parents had lied. They even admitted they'd been planning to hid my Hogwarts letter."

Hermione gasped and Roxana wiped her eyes. "We got into a massive fight and in the end they left me with my grandparents. To this day, things still aren't all that pleasant. I talk and write to them, but we're not close." With a watery chuckle she answered the original question, "I was a wreck when I got on the train my first year."

"That's… that's wow. I'm sorry." Hermione offered a half smile.

Roxana chuckled trying to get her act together and shook her head, "It's fine."

The two girls sat in comfortable silence, only interrupted when Hermione asked questions about Hogwarts and magic in general which Roxana tried to answer to the best of her ability.

Roxana was gazing out the window at the rolling hills passing by when the compartment door opened with a bang, causing both girls to jump.

"Fred, George! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Roxana screeched, while still going to hug the two rascals.

"That's what we live for, Roxy." Fred smirked and hugged her, then turned to put her luggage in the space above the seats before his brother even had the chance to see it.

"Giving me heart attacks since 1989. And don't call me, Roxy." She said as an afterthought, smiling ever so slightly. "What will I ever do with you two?" She moved to hug George, who picked her up and spun her on his own accord instead.

"Love us, feed us…" George's words were continued by his brother.

"Never ever leave us." The twins high fived and both looked down at Roxana with mischievous grins.

"What?" She asked combing her hair. "What have you two done now?"

George rocked back and forth on his heels, "It's not about what we've done..."

"It's about what we're going to do." Fred rubbed his hands together causing Roxana to roll her eyes wondering if they'd ever get to the point.

"We get to go to Hogsmeade and even though we've gone…" George was interrupted when Roxana threw her hand over his mouth. In first year they had found a map of Hogwarts and the surrounding area. Being the good students that they were, they'd unanimously decided in using the map to it's full potential. To put it short, they'd been to Hogsmeade before.

"Fred, George, this is Hermione Granger." Her smile was strained as she motioned towards the other hearing ears in the compartment.

Fred and George glanced at each other with comically wide eyes; they'd almost told a first year about the map, their map, as in… their most prized possession.

Fred introduced himself first, followed by his twin who told Hermione the Weasley family consisted of five more children.

"Ron's starting his first year as well." Fred told her, smirking at the disbelieving expression on the young girl's face.

"He's annoying. Definitely not as pleasant as us." George continued as Hermione listened in shocked amusement.

"No, definitely not. He's not even good looking. He won't last in Hogwarts. He'll probably make Hufflepuff." Fred sighed in feigned anguish.

"They're only joking. Hufflepuff would never take Ron." She winked at Hermione, "I like you so I'm going to give you the most important rule you must abide to in order to survive at Hogwarts. Ready? Don't take anything the twins offer you... ever. Their daily agendas include pranking whoever is in their war path. They're known as the "pranksters of the castle," after all. So fair warning." Roxana went on explaining the time they'd once given her a shampoo that had made the ends of her hair turn into rubber snakes.

"Come on Ana, you've taken part in some pranks too." Fred smirked micheviously.

"Maybe, maybe not." She glanced at Hermione and shrugged, "Only to people who deserved it."

George coughed, "Slytherins."

"Do you remember the time we made it rain in their dorms." Fred asked in a carefree manner as though he'd said the sky was blue.

"I didn't help you with that." Roxana's brows furrowed.

"Well, you were the one that told us the spell to make it rain so technically…"

"You did help, Roxy." Fred finished for his brother.

Roxana swatted his arm, "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

Hermione looked at the three friends in amusement while the compartment door opened again. A chubby boy, that looked to be her age, with dark brown hair was looking frantically under the seats.

"Uh, may we help you?" George asked blinking at the stranger.

"Have you seen a toad? I lost mine and if I don't find it, my grandma is going to kill me."

"I haven't seen one." Hermione apologized, but once she saw the boy starting to tear up, she quickly offered to help him find his pet.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way. I'm entering my first year." She held out her hand.

"Hey, me too. Nice to meet you, Hermione, I'm Neville Longbottom." He shook her hand and together they rushed out of the compartment.

"What just happened?" George asked with a glint of confusion in his eyes.

"She left us. The new bird left us. We're too old George." Fred sighed longingly and moved to take Hermione's empty seat.

"You two… old. Don't make me laugh. Last year you lit your potion's homework on flammable substances… on fire and you weren't allowed to use any dangerous liquids for two whole months." Roxana raised her brow and snorted.

"Oh… um about that. You see me and Fred didn't finish our summer work. It's not… a lot. We just needed your brilliant assistance." George pulled out a stack of papers and Roxana's eyes widened in horror.

"Didn't finish? Really! More like didn't even start." She chuckled as she pulled the first sheet. "If you bullshit it in nice penman ship there's a good chance you'll get an Acceptable."

Fred groaned and made himself comfortable, George replicating his movements from the floor of the compartment before they exchanged a drawn glance and began.

With killer headaches and aching wrists, they had almost finished all the work that had been assigned over the summer. It was hours later and Hermione still hadn't returned.

"Do you think she got lost?" Roxana asked biting her lip.

"No." Fred shook his head carefully.

"How would you know?!" She urged.

George shrugged, frowning towards the last and final paper that was an essay for Transfigurations. Roxana wouldn't have been surprised if his focused stare either made the paper go up in flames or disappear off the face of the Earth.

"She seems smart. Therefore... she won't get lost." Fred smirked and gave her a thumbs up.

Roxana sighed, "What a simple take you have on things, Fred."

There was a large racket outside in the hall and then the door was being opened. "Anything from the trolley, dears?"

Fred and George jumped up, successfully knocking down a jar of ink onto the floor.

"Scourgify." Roxana waved her wand at the stain and watched as it disappeared. She made her way quickly to the trolley and payed for two chocolate frogs, in case Hermione didn't catch the trolley or didn't have money to spare.

George and Fred picked their own fair share of candy, though not as much as Roxana knew they wanted due to their pockets void of galleons The mere thought made her heart clench.

She had met Fred and George in Diagon Alley before first year. The twins had scared her to an early grave in Flourish and Blotts, which ultimately had lead her to walk in the opposite direction when she caught sight of red hair at King's Cross station. She had sat alone on the train; however they'd been forced to get along when Roxana's best friend and their older brother began dating soon after the start of school. By the end of the year the three Gryffindors were inseparable.

So much so, that Roxana had spent every winter break and summer vacation with the Weasley family. When Charlie, the second eldest Weasley son, had gotten an internship for dragon training in Romania, she had taught him Romanian and explained the more difficult and advanced phrases; making him fully prepared after he graduated. Being adept in the kitchen, Roxana always assisted Mrs. Weasley when she cooked, much to the matriarchs delight since her daughter, Ginny, despised cooking. It was also much to Ginny's delight, since she hardly ever scolded anymore for not helping around enough. Girlish activities were reserved strictly between them, as if anyone would have it any other way. Being raised like a typical British child, Mr. Weasley was constantly asking her about muggle appliances and the newest slang. While with Ron, the youngest Weasley son, she barely had anything in common with; he liked Quidditch too much and wasn't interested in muggle things. She had only met Bill once at Charlie's graduation and Percy's personality irked her, but still she technically knew them too. Not growing up in a Wizarding family, Roxana found herself drawn to the Weasley's kind nature and way of living. It was no surprise that she loved them as much as her own family.

By the time Hermione had come back to their compartment, the train was nearing the station, the candy was nearly gone and everyone had gotten into their robes.

"Did you get lost?" Roxana asked looking up from the paper in her lap.

Hermione shook her head, "No, I was just helping Neville. He still hasn't found Trevor." Her voice was laced with disappointment.

 _Trevor must be Neville's toad_ , "It'll turn up, eventually." Roxana tried reassuring her.

"The trolley passed through already and you weren't here, so I got you a chocolate frog. I hope you like it." Roxana held out the little package for Hermione to take.

"Thank you, you didn't have to."

The twins rolled their eyes. "Well, open it. Ana got Merlin, I got Dumbledore, and my twit twin was graced with Morgana's signature scowl." Fred urged Hermione.

Seeing her confused expression, Roxana felt the need to explain. Fred and George sometimes didn't understand that not everyone was used to the things in the Wizarding World.

"Chocolate frogs come with a card that features a Wizarding photograph of a famous witch or wizard. Photographs here are able to move, which I think is absolutely amazing. Also the chocolate frog itself has a charm put upon it, so that it appears as if it were a real frog. Hold it tight when you open the box."

Hermione had gotten Damocles, who had invented the wolfsbane potion.

"Can you do a magic spell?" Hermione asked looking hopeful.

Roxana nodded excitedly. "Fred stand up. I'll be demonstrating on you."

Fred stood without question and awaited his friends orders.

"This is a first year spell." Roxana told Hermione. "It turns people into stone." She glanced at Fred with a smirk, "Ready Fredy?"

He nodded and she lifted her wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" Like a dead weight in water, Fred fell backwards immediately.

Hermione sat in shock, her mouth gaping open.

"I always feel like Medusa when I cast that." Roxana said folding her arms over her chest.

"Can we leave him like that, Ana?" George begged.

"I think many people would miss him. Including you, George." She waved her wand once more, 'Finite Incantatem."

Fred stood up shakily and sat down rubbing at his eyes. "That was brilliant."

"Yeah, I want to be the rabbit next time." George said in a hopeful tone.

"Rabbit?" Roxana asked confused.

"You know the little white fluffy animal with big ears…"

"I know what a rabbit is, George! I'm just wondering how it's relevant." Roxana interrupted with a raise of the brow.

"Fake magicians pull rabbits out of hats. I want to be the rabbit next time." George smirked knowingly.

Roxana and Hermione stared at him before laughing. His take on muggle magic was quite hilarious.

"Um... alright." Roxana had to bite her tongue to keep from sniggering.

"Mate… that's a strange wish even for you." Fred whispered loud enough for them all to hear. George merely shrugged and it caused the girls to burst out laughing once more.

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Roxana, Fred and George were seated next to each other in the Great Hall. The twins were talking excitedly about Merlin knows what, while Roxana was emerged in a book. When the overbearing doors opened, all noise ceased and the book laid forgotten.

Roxana's eyes instantly skimmed over the children critically, trying to spot out Hermione's bushy hair, but her gaze landed on the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The whole Great Hall disappeared and Roxana heard a sudden crying followed by frightful yelling and the rumbling sound of an engine.

"Ana, you alright?" George asked worriedly. She was instantly pulled back and the green eyes were gone. She spotted Hermione and gave her a reassuring grin.

"Yeah, I'm fine George." Roxana took a shaky breath. She was most definitely not fine. Every once in awhile she would have short vision or dream type scenario pop into her head without any plausible reason of how it'd gotten there. It'd first started when she was ten, when her family had moved to Hampshire England.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Hamshire, England**_

 _ **November 4th, 1988**_

 _The trees had started losing their leaves and her parents had decided to go outside and explore the town before it got too chilly. They had walked probably two miles away from their neighborhood up until the point they were at now. Nearing the edge of the town where there were no more houses, they came upon a dirt road that had trees on both sides. It looked desolate and seemingly endless, although it was probably only a mile long. The road was darkened by the amount of trees blocking the sun and it gave off a strange feeling._

 _Roxana stopped and stared down the road frowning. To her, even though the pathway looked eerie, it seemed safe and oddly peaceful. She had seen it before, she was positive. She gazed lazily towards the right, where her parents were already a few feet away, their backs turned. She tilted her head back to the path. Why would there be an empty road leading nowhere?_

 _A sudden realization washed over her when she took a step forward. It had been in a dream, she had seen it in a dream. The dream she'd had just the night before. If her dream was correct the little path would lead to something._

 _Roxana walked forward calling back to her parents, "I'm going this way. I'll be back soon." Her voice floated through the trees as she stepped onto the dirt and lifted her eyes upward. It didn't look as spooky from her side of the road._

" _Roxana, come here this instant!" Her father's voice sounded far and faint as if he were a thousand miles away. She heard her mother shouting as well, but she couldn't stop. She had to know._

 _It was exactly the same as in her dream. The same birds were chirping, the sun hit the exact leaves and the air was motionlessly still. It felt as if she were floating and it was wonderful. A few more steps and it would be there. It had to be there. It couldn't have been her imagination, if so far everything else had been identical. Then she heard footsteps and the voices that had been drowned out, came back and grew louder._

 _No. No. NO! She had to see, to know, that she wasn't just imaging it. She ran and ran and ran. The cool wind, got colder and stronger with each tiny step she took. Roxana was getting closer and closer to the edge of the darkness._

 _Her breath caught and she turned left. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes gleamed. Did this make her even more crazy? That not only was her dream so detailed, but it was also true. She tried to walk forward but it felt as though an invisible wall had been placed._

 _There in front of the ten year old girl stood a magnificent and daunting looking iron gate. It was intricately detailed with rusted metal swirls, showing just how ancient it truly was. It was imbibed with long lost history. The end of the path could not even be seen. What was visible, however, looked pristinely clean and cared for. Roxana breathed in deeply and smiled. She could have cried, for many different reasons, but mainly that she'd been right._

 _Her parents finally caught up with her and looked towards the gate as well. They turned towards each other and grimaced._

" _What are you looking at, darling?" Her mother asked bending down and taking her daughters little hands in her own. She was trying to distract her attention from the gate._

" _The gate, mum. Isn't it beautiful? I'm going to live past this gate one day." She whispered, staring intently at the iron swirls._

 _Her father frowned deeply and sighed. "Roxana, there is no gate."_

 _The little girl's eyes widened and her breath caught. Her hope, that was laced with happiness began slowly slipping away. She turned towards him, her eyes filling with tears."What do you mean there's no gate? Don't you see it, daddy?" Her mother, that stood behind her looked saddened, but cleared her throat._

" _There is no gate, Roxana." That didn't hurt the little girl as much as her mother's next words, "You're just imagining it. It's not real."_

" _No. NO! It's… it's real. It is. I know it is."_

" _We're sorry, Roxy." Her father's voice cracked. Roxana tried pulling away from her mother's grasp. Resorting instead of dragging her towards the gate; to show her that it was in fact real._

" _I saw it in my dream. I swear. I'm not lying. I promise." She was pleading, begging them to understand, to tell her they saw the gate too. To prove to her that she wasn't imagining it up, that they were on her side._

 _Her mother's grasp slipped instantly and she stood, shakily backing ever so slightly away with widened eyes._

" _A dream?" Her voice was so quiet that the wind almost made it impossible to hear._

" _Yes, a dream." Roxana reassured her mother and turned back towards the gate, smiling ever so slightly._

" _It was just… just a dream. Dreams aren't REAL!" Her mother's voice was sharp and loud._

 _Roxana knew then that they didn't believe her, that they truly didn't see it. What if it wasn't real. That alone broke her heart in two and tears silently ran down her face._

" _Come on now. Nothing's there. This road doesn't seem right. Probably isn't safe." Her father grabbed her hand and Roxana followed quietly. Looking back at least thrice. For her the the path and the gate felt right and safe. They felt warm, felt like the home she never had and was certain that she never would._

 _End Flashback_

That terrible day had been about three years ago and everytime it caused Roxana's eyes to blur with tears. A month later her family had left Hampshire to Bath, making it impossible for her to ever go back there again. That was the day she started pulling away from her parents. She hadn't had anymore dreams that came true since then; which she was thankful for. Although, she still dreamed at night and there were strange moments in which she would get a flash of a scene, unfortunately, it was usually something she couldn't decipher.

Her attention was brought back to the present when the Sorting Hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

With a beam, Hermione made her way to the table. Cheers were heard from the Gryffindors, though some took it a little too far.

"YES! GO HERMIONE!" The twins were standing up and banging their fists on the table. The whole Great Hall was now looking towards them, not that it was a new sight to see.

"Oh Merlin, sit down already." Roxana drawled at them. She turned her attention to Hermione, "Congrats! I'm sure you'll love it." She hugged the girl and returned to her seat.

A few more people were sorted and another first year girl came over to the rowdy Gryffindor table.

"Potter, Harry!"

"There he is." George whispered in her ear. Fred leaned over his brother and said he hoped the raven haired boy would make it into their house. The redheaded crooks were even rubbing their hands together.

Roxana couldn't help but notice that Harry Potter was the one with green eyes she'd spotted earlier.

"He'll make Gryffindor, don't worry, Fred." Roxana reassured him.

Hermione tapped her shoulder and asked how she could be so sure.

Roxana merely shrugged, "I'm just _hoping_ he will." She couldn't be one hundred percent certain, no one had that kind of power, well maybe expect her grandmother.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The dazed boy made his way to the table, running his hands through his hair in what appeared to be excited nervousness. This time even Roxana stood up to cheer as well.

"You were right." Hermione said, Roxana could hear some underlying amazement in her tone.

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!" George and Fred were screaming at the top of their lungs. Professor McGonagall sent a death glare towards the table, so Roxana quickly grabbed George's robe and forcefully pulled him down. Fred was left standing alone screaming until he looked to his left. He instantly turned red and sat down in a flash.

"Not cool mate. Not bloody cool at all." He huffed and raked his fingers through his hair. George hid his laughter, while Percy shook hands with Harry. The boy with crooked glasses sat down across from Hermione.

"I'm Roxana." She smiled at the first year who seemed relieved to have been sorted into Godric's house of the brave.

"Hi, nice to meet you." His eyes fell on Hermione, "We met on the train. Hermione was it?" He ran his hands through his very messy hair, trying and failing to get it under control.

"Yes, glad you made Gryffindor as well." Hermione answered with a small smile just as Ron's name was called.

Before the hat was even placed on his head, it bellowed, "Gryffindor!"

The twins were jumping up and down again and although she could see their Head of House's displeasure at display, she didn't have the heart to scold them again. Especially, when it was their own brother they were cheering for.

Hermione sighed and when she got a questioning glance from Roxana she whispered, "He isn't very pleasant."

She couldn't help laughing when Ron grimaced in Hermione's direction and sat as far away from her as possible. "I think the feelings mutual." She whispered towards the first year.

"Aw, little Ronniekins, got Gryffindor." Fred cried emotionally.

"Mother will be so proud." George continued for his brother.

"Well done, Ron, excellent," Percy wore a pompous expression and Roxana rolled her eyes. The sorting was over after one more person was called and Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry and Ron hit it off instantly, while poor Hermione sat playing with her potatoes. Roxana, sensing the girl's distress, nudged Hermione to get her attention. "I think you might be in my dorm room, along with two others."

Hermione's lips tugged up, but her brows furrowed, "I didn't know they mixed different years together when it came to the housing arrangements."

Roxana smirked slightly, "They usually don't, but there were a lot of girls in my year so I was placed in with the sixth years at the time. I stayed with them until they graduated and last year I had my own room." She'd met Charlie Weasley, Gryffindor, and Dora Tonks, Hufflepuff, due to her little predicament.

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **9:30 pm**

"I'm Lavender and she's Pavarti." An over excited blonde girl hugged Roxana, making her cringe.

 _There's always these types of first years._ Hermione sat giggling on her bed, but stopped when Lavender moved to hug her.

"Lovely... I'm Roxana." She introduced herself and went to sort her luggage that was by the bed next to the window.

"I'm Hermione, nice to meet you. I'm in first year… Roxana's in third." The blonde girl squealed and ran over to her.

 _Oh, Merlin no!_

"So… you'll introduce me to those cute twins?!" Roxana backed up until she reached the wall.

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe." By that, she meant a definite _no._

"They're old though." Pavarti said as she picked up her Gryffindor scarf and examined it with an upturned nose.

"They're only two years older." Roxana frowned, _honestly theses girls are eleven_.

"Exactly." Lavender squealed as though she believed Roxana was in agreement with her.

"Well, I like Harry." Parvati sat down, looking dazed.

"Everyone likes Harry." Lavender sighed.

Roxana had a raging headache already and boy talk with overly hyper eleven year olds was not going to make her feel any better.

"Alright either you gals get to bed or at least keep it down." Roxana sighed and waited for anyone to contradict her.

Lavender and Pavarti complained to each other, while Hermione started getting ready for bed.

Roxana pulled the curtains of her bed shut and placed a silencing charm, just in case she had a nightmare and promptly fell asleep.

 **September 2nd, 1991**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

Roxana stood in front of the mirror combing her long, reddish brown hair that fell in big curls at the bottom. Surprisingly enough, she was the first one to wake. She quickly applied a minimal amount of mascara and went down to the Great Hall.

Fred and George had also gotten up earlier than usual in order to plan for upcoming pranks. So when they saw their friend walk into the Great Hall it was a pleasant surprise that they would most definitely use to their advantage.

"Morning, you two." Roxana grabbed the coffee pot and poured a generous amount into her mug. "Why are you guys up so early?" She stirred in two teaspoons of sugar and took a sip.

The twins pushed a sheet of paper towards her and she grimaced as she read the list of pranks. They were uncannily very organized, going as far as listing which Zonkos products would be needed for eachprank.

"You can't prank Mrs. Norris on the first day. Filch would know it was you and you'd get detention."

"Alright, no ugly cat. How about pranking Peeves?" Fred looked towards his twin.

"But we were supposed to do that next week. We don't have the dung bombs yet!" George whined as Roxana downed the rest of her coffee.

"We're compromising George." Fred whispered, "Don't want this one getting mad."

"You're awfully considerate Fredy." She retorted sarcastically, "Did you get your schedules from McGonagall? She gave me mine when I left the common room." She pulled out a piece of paper.

 **Monday:**

1 Divination

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3 Arthmacy

4 Transfiguration

5 Potions

 **Tuesday:**

1-2 Ancient Runes

5 Astronomy

 **Wednesday:**

1-2 Herbology

3 Divination

4 History of Magic

 **Thursday:**

1 Transfiguration

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3-4 Charms

 **Friday:**

1-2 Potions

3-4 Arithmancy

Fred and George gave her their timetables. "Basically… we're in the same classes, except when I have Arithmancy you two have Care of Magical Creatures and when I have Ancient Runes you have Muggle Studies." Roxana noted and she handed their schedules back.

"Good morning." Hermione sat down across from her before taking a plate and filling it with food.

"Did you get your timetable?" Roxana asked, the boys nodding hello and continuing to discuss their important 'plans.'

Hermione nodded as she took a bit out of a blueberry muffin. "I have Transfigurations first. I'm most excited over that class."

George scrunched up his nose, "McGonagall is very strict…"

He was interrupted by Roxana, "She's awesome. You'll enjoy the class."

"A tough cookie," George provided.

Roxana smiled, then looked to see if Harry and Ron had gotten there yet; they hadn't. "Come on, there's still twenty minutes left. I'll show you where the library is."

Hermione jumped up eagerly while Roxana bid the twins goodbye and they made their way towards the library.

"I noticed you stayed up reading, so I think you're going to love this." Roxana grinned eagerly as she pushed the heavy doors open.

Hermione looked around in awe. "It's beautiful." The morning sun glimmered through the dusty thick air and the scent of stifling parchment wafted around them.

"I know. If you need anything answered, this is the place to look." Madam Pince bid them a short good morning as they passed her.

Roxana bit her lip to hide a sly smile, "I think we may be the first ones here. Not many people know where the library even is. Though that makes it far better."

"A hidden gem." Hermione voice floated as they made their way through the seemingly never ending aisles. Roxana agreed with that statement and decided from there that she could probably one day be very good friends with Hermione.

 **Divination class**

After finally finding the way to class, Roxana sat down next to Fred and George. Roxana was secretly most excited for Divination, since she thought it could help explain the dreams she'd been having. Although, Professor McGonagall had warned her that Trelawney was out of her mind and wasn't a real Seer like she claimed to be, Roxana still wanted to assess the class for herself.

She looked around the room and cringed. There was far too much hippie decor for her taste and whatever was burning made her terribly dizzy. _This is not starting out well._

As the class went on Roxana grew more and more irritated. They were reading tea leaves… tea leaves! Was it a joke? Obviously not. Though what had annoyed her the most was the answer she had received to a question she'd asked in the middle of the hour.

" _Do Seers remember their predictions?"_ It had been a completely innocent question. Roxana had asked it because in the back of her mind their was a tiny glimmer of possibility that she might be a Seer, after all her grandmother was one. She just wanted a term to explain herself, a term that would make her seem less… crazy.

The answer Professor Trelawney gave her however, caused her to lose hope.

" _Of course not, dear. Seers aren't able to remember anything. Why do you ask?"_

" _No reason." Roxana's voice had shook when she'd responded in a whisper._

 **October 12th, 1991**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"Come on Roxana!" George Weasley cried pulling at his hair. They were due to their first official Hogsmeade weekend and the twins were impatient as ever.

"Hurry up, please!" Fred added. Roxana threw back her coffee and made to stand up, before deciding against it and grabbing an apple.

"NO!" The twins shouted. Roxana chuckled heartly while she stood and handed the apple to Hermione.

"Sorry, I'm leaving you alone, but what can you do with these hooligans." She motioned to the twins who feigned offense, "I'll buy you some chocolate from Honeydukes." Hermione smiled and thanked her.

Roxana looked over her, across the table to the boy with green eyes. "Harry would you like me to get you something from Honeydukes? Everything's very good and it would be my pleasure." She asked him grinning at his shy expression.

"Hey, don't I get anything?" Ron asked jokingly as he stuffed his face with bacon.

Roxana snorted, "If they don't get you anything," She looked towards the twins who were whistling, hands in their pockets, "I'll get you a cauldron cake and some Fizzing Whizzbees, is that alright?"

Ron grinned, "Thanks, Roxy."

Roxana cringed at the nickname and shook her head. She looked towards Harry who nodded slightly, "Whatever you decide on is fine."

 **Hogsmeade**

"We now have detention for two weeks." George had finished telling Roxana that Filch had caught them trying to enter the Slytherin dormitories with dung bombs.

Roxana snorted, "What use is the map if you never actually use it?" She sighed and walked through Honeydukes picking out candy. "Now, are you buying Ron candy, or am I?" She asked.

"I'll buy him a cockroach cluster." George added one piece of the small candy to his pile and went to pay. Roxana stared at him in humor before quickly placing the candy she'd promised Ron in her pile. No one deserved a cockroach cluster... no one.

"Are you two done?" Fred came up to them, sucking on an acid pop.

 _Guess he already paid for his candy_ , Roxana chuckled.

"Yeah, we're done," George sent a questioning glance her way and she nodded as she paid for her goodies as well.

"Hurray! Now, let's go to the Quidditch store." Fred was literally jumping up and down.

Roxana grimaced, "You two go ahead. I'll meet you with you guys at the Three Broomsticks."

"You sure, Ana?" George asked her.

"Very, now go." She laughed and walked towards the pub.

 **Three Broomsticks**

To say it was crowded would be the understatement of the century. The only seat available was a stool at the bar itself. Madam Rosmerta, the owner, was serving drink after drink without a hitch.

Roxana rolled her eyes over the fact that the bar was filled with mostly men. They were all most likely there for Rosmerta, who was a very gorgeous blonde with sky blue eyes. She had met Rosmerta at the end of her first year, when she'd gotten the courage to sneak out of the castle with the boys.

"Roxana! I thought you'd forgotten about me. What would you like sweetheart?" The women asked when Roxana the last seat at the bar.

"Nice to see you too, Rosmerta. I'll have a butterbeer, please." Roxana gave her two sickles and sipped on her drink.

Her gaze accidentally landed on a table in the far right corner where she saw a few Hufflepuffs in her year sitting at drinking butterbeer and fawning over _Play Wiz_. One of them made eye contact with her and reddened to a deep scarlet.

Roxana let out a long sigh and busied herself with her nails all the while cursing the game of Quidditch.

Minutes, that felt like hours passed before quite suddenly, Roxana felt a pair of hands on her waist. She shrieked and spun around in her seat, immediately slapping whomever had dared to touch her.

"OW! Woman it's only me!" Fred held his cheek. George was laughing hysterically next to him, a bag filled with equipment in his grasp.

"Oh, Merlin! Fredy, I'm sorry, but what the hell where you thinking!" She dragged him to a table that had just been vacated and told him to wait while she went to get the drinks.

"Psst!" Fred and George looked towards the table next to them. A guy wearing a Hufflepuff scarf was trying to get their attention.

"What?" George asked rather bluntly, clearly confused.

"Could you get me a date with your friend?" He pointed to Roxana who was standing at the bar.

George's eyes widened, as did his brothers, "We'll ask her, mate." That was definitely not what they'd been expecting. Since when were guys interested in _their_ Ana? It wasn't allowed, at least it wasn't in their opinion.

"Here you go." Roxana placed the butterbeers in front of the two boys and sat down next to Fred.

Realizing that she'd successfully picked the table next to the shy boy from earlier Roxana groaned internally. Everytime she'd look back at him questioningly, he would get embarrassed.

After a few minutes, her nails dug into the table with annoyance. Fred, sensing her frustration, put an arm around her shoulders, but the gesture didn't help her relax. So the twins downed their drinks and left as quickly as possible.

"I guess you weren't interested?" George asked Roxana on their way back to the castle.

"Interested? What are you talking about?" She asked with a sarcastic edge.

The twins stopped and stared at her as if she were delusional.

Roxana's sour mood fading with their silly expressions, tried not to chuckle.

"That Hufflepuff was totally into you." Fred told her in shock, going even further by pointing to the building they had just existed from.

Roxana rolled her eyes, "He should have found the courage to come up to me himself."

George and Fred both sighed in relief.

 **October 19th, 1991**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **11:03 pm**

 _Keys. Keys everywhere. There was a locked door. All Roxana knew was that she was supposed to get the right key to unlock it. She couldn't reach any of them and there was no other way out. The walls started closing in on her._

 _The keys, along with the door disappeared and in its place a field of emerald green grass appeared. She was five years old again and busying herself with making a flower chain from the daisies sprouting with every grasp._

 _Quite suddenly, two pale figures appeared before her with a warmly cast shadow. Roxana squinted in the bright sunlight taking in their appearances. The boy and girl had hair as black as the night sky and storm filled grey eyes. They could be no older than she was in that moment._

 _It was of little observance on her part that the children were twins. Why they even wore similar summer wear, far too loose for the stinging wind; although, they did not seem bothered._

 _Her head lowered as they sat before her. The boy studied her with a small smile, "You're very pretty."_

 _Roxana found herself returning the grin, "Thank you, I'm Roxana."_

 _The twins looked at each other for a moment then to her, "We know."_

 _"What are your names?" She asked rubbing her arms from the chill that had set on the hill top._

 _The boy held his hand out and she registered shaking it, "I'm Alfie."_

 _When the girl spoke, her voice was fragile, "My name is Gemi."_

 _"Is that short for Gemini?" Roxana's head tilted marginally._

 _A breeze blew the girl's long black hair in waves resembling those crashing in an anguished sea, "It is. My mummy was a Gemini." There a sad tinge in her eyes that made Roxana's heart tug painfully._

 _As another gust of wind swept over the hill, her eyes scanned the quiet area. She licked her lips and asked, "Where is your mum?" Her voice caught in the wind, drowning it out and carrying it over the vast storm tinged clouds around them._

 _Gemi entwined her hand with her brother's, "She's gone."_

 _Roxana glanced at them again, worried, "What about your dad?"_

 _"He is gone too." Alfie whispered, but his voice came out as clear as glass._

 _"I'm sorry. Then who are you two here with?" Roxana asked standing, trying to protect the two little black sheep from getting grasped by the billowing coldness seeping closer and closer with every exhale of breath._

 _They gazed up at her, similar expressions that she could not read marring their arched noses and soft lips, "We're here with you."_

With a jolt, Roxana sat up in bed brushing her hair from her face, a shiver running down her spine. Before she could contemplate the dream, it trickled from her mind and she was left looking out through the glass pane next to her. The stars up above reflected in the windows to her soul as Roxana wondered why she felt a creeping emptiness in her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: As of 12/11/17, this chapter has been updated. (Beware if you continue... kidding, but not really.) Things tend to go quickly after this chapter so that the story does not lag.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**October 31st, 1991**

 **Girls Dormitory**

Roxana had just woken up. It was Halloween, her… least favorite holiday. Who liked a holiday that was filled with horror? She looked over at Hermione's bed and saw that she wasn't up yet. _Strange, she's usually awake before I am._

She finished applying mascara when Hermione finally bolted up. Forget about the two other first years that didn't wake until ten minutes before first period started.

"You look tired, what happened?" Roxana registered the dark circles under Hermione's eyes.

The first year jumped out of bed and frantically started getting ready. Roxana blinked at the girl's speed all while waiting for an explanation.

"Um, well… I was locked out of the Gryffindor common room, since I was wondering what Harry and Ron were up to." Roxana's eyes widened at her declaration. _Why would Hermione care? Haven't they been mean to her this whole month? And what where those two doing anyways?_

 _Merlin, I can hardly handle two trouble makers, but four?_

"That's all?" She asked, holding the door open as Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Uh huh." The bushy haired girl quickly walked out and left Roxana questioning if she was telling the truth. She decided that it didn't matter, she had secrets of her own anyways.

 **Great Hall**

 **6:00 pm**

"Where's Hermione?" Roxana asked as she sat down. Fred and George shrugged and went on discussing when they would sneak out to Hogsmeade.

"It's only three days away. Can't you two wait?" Roxana asked them in an amused tone.

"No can do. We were planning a prank for Thursday…" George started.

"But we're out of hiccough sweets." Fred sighed in dismay, put his head down on the table and groaned. Roxana didn't even what to know what the prank was, but if it was that important to them… "I think you may have given me a few last year…that I never ate."

"Brilliant! So it's settled Fred." George grinned as though someone had given him a thousand galleons.

Suddenly the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor Quirrell came running in.

"Look Georgy, it's Pro-fess-or Quirr-el." Fred imitated the stuttering professor also shaking his hands in the air.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS. Thought you ought to know." He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

"My, those things are hideous." Fred winced as if he were just picturing the monster.

"Absolutely grotesque." George said as he calmly got out of his seat. First years were waving their arms frantically trying to run out of the hall and screaming bloody murder. Roxana wondered briefly how the boys before her were still alive. Oh, yeah… because of her.

"AND dangerous!" Roxana slapped their forearms. "Hermione isn't here, she dosen't know." There eyes widened and they started running with her towards the exist.

"No, you two stay here and calm the first years." She shouted at them over the screams.

Lavender Brown suddenly 'fainted,' and Fred being the closest one, caught her.

"Fred be careful with that one. She's made a fan club for you guys." Roxana whispered quickly in his ear and then broke into a run as she headed for the library.

Roxana ran around the empty library calling out for Hermione. To no use, it appeared that she wasn't there.

"This way!" She faintly heard Professor McGonagall's voice and she ran towards it.

"Miss Constantin you should be in the common room." Her Head of House scolded.

"I'm sorry, but Hermione wasn't at dinner, so she doesn't know about the troll."

Professor McGonagall's eyes widened and she quickly headed towards a large noise coming from the second floor girls bathroom. The elderly witch was followed by Roxana, Professor Snape and Quirrell.

When they entered the bathroom, the scene frightened Roxana more than she would have liked it to. Three people she cared about most were in the same room as a troll. They were all covered in rubble and dirt, but Hermione seemed to have faced the worst. She'd been crying, Roxana noticed.

She held her arms open and comforted the shaking girl, while Professor McGonagall questioned them.

"Please Professor McGonagall... they were looking for me." Roxana's grasp loosened.

"Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll because I...I thought I could deal with it on my own...you know, because I've read all about them."

Roxana let the girl go completely and stared at her with a look of admiration and betrayal. Small lies and hardships, sometimes got you exactly what you wanted. She looked at Ron and Harry, they're mouths were hanging open. They knew she was lying as well. Hermione continued her story and Professor McGonagall awarded the boys five points each, but took away five from Hermione.

"You should have come to me if you were upset." Roxana huffed as the two girls made their way to the common room.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hermione was brushing off the dirt from her robes.

"Eh, apparently you handled it just fine. I'm impressed at what you did back there."

"Lying to a teacher?" Hermione asked in shock.

She chuckled, "No, but standing up for the people you care about no matter the consequences. I think you three will get along just fine from now on." If Hermione hadn't said anything, the boys would have gotten in much greater trouble.

Roxana had been correct. After October 31st, Harry, Hermione and Ron were getting the new 'trio' in the school.

 **November 16th (Saturday), 1991**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

November came along, and with it: Quidditch season. Today was their first game against Slytherin.

"Harry was so worried at breakfast." Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Roxana and Ron on the wooden stand. It was cold outside, but not teeth clenchingly so.

"He couldn't even eat anything." Roxana huffed, "He should have eaten something. Now he's going to be playing on an empty stomach."

Ron looked at them oddly, "Harry will be fine."

The game started up and all the Gryffindors cheered for their new youngest Seeker.

"GO HARRY!" Hermione clapped her hands and yelled whenever they'd see a flash of black hair.

Ron was whistling and Roxana was waving a red and gold flag.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!"

It was halfway through the game and even though Roxana didn't understand exactly what was going on, Ron surely did. He told her every minute who was winning, currently they were. Thankfully Ron's shouts weren't the only thing available for her entertainment; Lee Jordan, who was doing the commentary for the match was making her hate for Quidditch dwindle.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul-" Jordan was interrupted by the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Jordan, I'm warning you-"

"Alright, alright." Roxana couldn't help chuckling.

In the corner of her eye she saw a sudden drop of a golden and red clad boy with raven hair and her breath caught in her throat.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled from behind them.

People were pointing towards the Gryffindor seeker as though he were a new discovered creature. His broom, had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowed gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it. He was now dangling from it, holding on with only one hand.

Roxana screamed and held on tightly to the railing, her knuckles turning white. She was so focused on Harry that she didn't notice Hermione disappear.

Fred and George were circling beneath Harry, obviously hoping to catch him if he fell. Then Harry was speeding toward the ground, before the crowd saw him clap his hand over his mouth as though he was about to be sick... he hit the field on all fours, coughed and something glittering fell into his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" He shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **10:00 pm**

"Congratulations Harry. You were brilliant." Roxana hugged the black haired boy. He had been surrounded by people the whole night, so it was the first time she was seeing him.

"Thanks." Harry smiled as he was whisked away by Ron and Hermione, who were whispering frantically to one another. They quickly climbed the stairs to the boys dormitory, causing the rest of the room's occupants to head off to their respective beds.

"They've grown up." George handed her a butter beer. She looked at the drink and then at him.

"Where and how in the Merlin, did you get this?!" Roxana took a grateful sip and leaned back in an armchair. The twins sat down on the sides of the chair and moved to be side by side with her shoulders.

"You know how we got it, Ana." Fred whispered mischievously.

 _Ah, so they snuck out of the castle and went to The Three Broomsticks, perfect._

"Were you seen?" She questioned lazily, the whole Quidditch match had exhausted her. Roxana didn't understand how the twins were still awake.

"Nope." George told her.

"Good." Was all she managed to say before sleep took her.

 **11:40 pm**

The pain in her arms woke Roxana up and she momentarily forgot where she was. Heavy burgundy curtains focused before her and a gold coffee table played tricks with her mind.

 _The common room. Shit._ Fred and George were huddled against her on the armchair. Roxana would have closed her eyes and fallen back into peaceful sleep, but she felt something cold and wet and realized it was the chair.

 _Why is the chair wet?_

"Do you two honestly still pee in your beds?!" She screamed and jumped up. The twins banged their heads together and woke up dazed.

"Fred, why you in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed, don't you see it's a damn chair!"

"Oh, must have fallen asleep in the common room."

"Ana. Hello."

"Hi." Roxana chuckled at the scene in front of her. As things started clearing up more, she noticed the empty butterbeer bottle on the floor and went to pick it up.

"FRED! You said you stopped peeing the bed when you were eight!" George screeched and fell out of their makeshift bed.

"I did, I swear. Aw guys, I'm sorry." Fred said embarrassed, his cheeks tinging red.

Roxana waved the butterbeer bottle high in the air so they'd see it. A moment later they burst out laughing.

"I'm going to sleep in my comfy bed now, bye you two." Roxana stopped chuckling only when she closed the curtains of her bed and placed a silencing charm around herself.

 **November 17th, 1991**

 **Great Hall**

"Wait, wait. Are you being serious? They made you sleep in a cupboard!?" Roxana's voice had started in a whisper and had grown louder and louder, in disbelief and in anger.

Harry had just told her some of the conditions he'd had to deal with when he lived with the Dursleys. The topic had come up when the group had been discussing Christmas plans.

"Yeah." He ran his hand through his hair sheepishly, "But hey, it's alright. Next year I think they might move me to Dudley's spare bedroom." Harry said brightly and turned to ask Ron what his plans over break where.

 _He had a spare room while Harry stayed in a… cupboard._ Roxana muttered darkly under her breath.

"Are you staying here over break?" George asked her, while spreading too much jam on a piece of toast.

Roxana fixed herself a cup of tea, "I'm not sure. My parent's don't care what I do, but grandma has been insisting for me to go to Romania. Though I could just stay here and make my own plans. How about you, George?" She tilted her head in question.

"Well, mum and dad haven't told us anything in their letters. So it looks like we're going to be staying..." George stopped and looked up surprised, "Is that… Eroll?"

Roxana looked up to see the Weasley family's grey owl flying into the Great Hall looking like a heavy, grey, formless cloud.

"George, it _is_ Eroll. Why's he here?" Fred asked and glanced over to Ron who shrugged.

The owl dropped unceremoniously onto the table, successfully sending food in all directions. It swayed until it fell into a dead faint in front of Roxana.

"You're so old. Don't you see she doesn't even have red hair?!" George tried wrestling the letter from the deranged bird with to no success.

Roxana took a closer look at the letter and saw it was addressed to her. When she held out her hand the owl immediately dropped it graciously. Fred, George and Ron all crowded around her to see what the letter wrote.

 _Roxana dear,_

 _Arthur and I are going to Romania to see Charlie for Christmas. If you are heading there for break, I would be happy to apparate you. Please give me your answer by December 1st, and tell the boys they'll be staying at the castle. Thank you, sweetie._

 _Lots of love,_

 _Molly Weasley_

"Love, how she didn't write any of us a letter." Ron huffed in amusement. "Well, Harry, apparently I'm staying."

Roxana beamed when Harry whooped, his eyes gleaming happily before she wrote a quick reply to Mrs. Weasley, that she'd take her up on the offer.

 **December 19th, 1991**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Thursday morning, Hogwarts woke up to a fresh layer of snow. It was freezing in the castle, but most of all in the dungeons. The lake was frozen solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching several snowballs so that they followed Quirrell around.

Roxana made her way to Transfigurations wearing two scarves, gloves and the warmest pair of boots she owned. Although, she was still shivering and couldn't wait to get to class. But the frigid temperature wasn't the only reason for her hurried step. Today they were learning about animagus transformations and she was very excited.

She heard rustling behind her and turned around to find Fred and George running towards her. Her eyes widened and without thinking she started running away from them.

"No! Stop! I'm going to slip." She screeched as Fred lifted her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop kicking me, you're going to make us late." Fred whined playfully.

"You're joking right. LET ME DOWN!" George wretched open the classroom door laughing joyously and moving to the side so that Fred could enter.

"Mr. Weasley, what are you doing? Is that Miss Constantin?" Professor McGonagall's voice floated towards the back of the class.

In a muffled voice Roxana replied, "Yes, Professor it's me."

"Well… let her down this instant, Mr. Weasley." Roxana had the vague impression that the elderly witch was trying to hide a laugh.

"Alright." Roxana yelped as her bum made contact with a desk and she quickly shimmied off and into a chair. George sat to her right, while his evil twin sat to her left.

"Who can tell me what an animagus is?" Professor McGonagall asked her class after the shrill ringing of the bell.

Roxana's hand shot into the air, she hardly ever answered questions about topics that didn't interest her. "Yes, Miss Constantin?"

"An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will. It is a learned, rather than a hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus."

"Very good, Miss Constantin. Five points to Gryffindor." Roxana listened intently as her Head of House explained more about animagi. "It takes skill, practice, and patience for wizards and witches to become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous, and has the potential to backfire and cause the transformation to go horribly wrong. Many witches and wizards simply feel that their time might better be employed in other ways, as the skill is of limited practical use unless one has a great need of disguise or concealment." Professor McGonagall then turned into a cat leaving Roxana, George and Fred gasping.

When she turned back she got a round of hearty applause and whistling.

"That was brilliant Minnie, absolutely amazing." George whistled again, until Roxana, rolling her eyes, put her hand over his mouth.

"Why thank you, Mr. Weasley. Now, there are two ways that one can become an animagus. The first, is holding a Mandrake leaf in your mouth for a whole month. That is actually the easiest process of the two. The second way is by sheer concentration towards the goal. Once the initial training is over, one can change at free will, with or without a wand."

"Psst. George." Fred whispered, Roxana stared at him before leaning forward in her chair so they wouldn't be seen talking.

"Fred, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You mean becoming animagi? Yes."

"Do you think we could become weasels?" George asked innocently. Roxana hid her chuckle when Professor McGonagall looked her way.

When the bell rang, Fred and George had already planned to go to Professor Sprout after Charms class to ask for Mandrake leaves. Roxana didn't voice her opinion on the matter, since she had already researched the topic enough to know that the Mandrake leaf was famed for it's vile taste. Besides, she really wanted to see their faces when they tried it.

Roxana was planning to become an animagus herself. The sheer possibility of accomplishing such a task gave her enough motivation to try to become one by the second way.

 **December 21st, 1991**

 **Great Hall**

Today was the day students left Hogwarts to go home for break. It was a bitter sweet parting, but the holiday season had spread itself over their thoughts and most of them couldn't wait to celebrate among family.

Roxana and Hermione had packed earlier the day before and were currently saying their goodbyes.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Roxana hugged him tightly.

"Ron, try to stay out of trouble. Don't take after the twins. I couldn't possibly worry about another Weasley prankster." She straightened up his messy hair while he desperately tried to get out of her grasp.

"Can't promise anything." Ron grinned when she scowled good naturedly and pulled her luggage over to the twins.

They were rocking back and forth on their heels whistling. They didn't look towards her when she stopped in front of them.

"What have you two done?" They were being much too quiet for her to believe other wise.

George couldn't help smiling so he turned his head towards the staff table.

"Whatever makes you think we've done anything, Ana?" Fred asked in an innocent tone that made her raise a brow.

"Hmm, I have known you for how long, Fredy? Not once have you two left me without saying goodbye." They had definitely done something, though keeping with the Christmas spirit and all, she decided that it wasn't the time to scold them. She sniffed with a pout and instantly won them over.

"Aw. Do you have to leave Ana?" George trapped her in a hug.

"Yeah, stay here with us." Fred hugged her from the back.

She hugged them both tightly. "I'll miss you two. Have fun, just don't kill Mrs. Norris." She waved to them while holding her luggage with her other hand.

 **December 21st, 1991**

 **Kings Cross Station**

"You must be Hermione. It's nice to meet you, dear. Ron has told us so much about you." Mrs. Weasley hugged the bushy haired girl unrestrainedly. Roxana chuckled gently at Hermione's surprised expression.

"I hope it was all good." Hermione smiled shyly, said goodbye to Roxana and left with her parents.

"Isn't she just a sweetheart? Roxana dear, how are you? You've grown since the last time I saw you."

Roxana chuckled, "I hope so. I think I'm much too short."

"Nonsense, men like short women." Mrs. Weasley made her spin around as she tried to hide her blush. Fred and George would have died in heaps of laughter if they could see her now.

It took a while for Molly to question her about her classes and of course _the_ boys, as in her sons. So a half an hour later they finally apparated all the way to Romania.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Weasley. Have a wonderful Christmas." She kissed the older woman's cheeks as she wretched open the gate to her grandparent's estate.

"You too deary. Have fun and don't let anyone dampen your high spirits."

 **December 21st, 1991**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

Before Roxana could grab the door handle to the front door it swung open and her grandmother was instantly hugging her.

"I've missed you so much, my sweet girl!" Her grandmother, Antonetta Constantin was an elderly woman of a hundred something years old, she had wrinkles but oddly no grey hair. Round, brass spectacles hung from her neck, since she always seemed to loose them along with her wand.

"My doe eyed darling, stunning as always. I made your favorites." Her grandmother kissed her cheeks again and quickly went to the kitchen to bring the food out. The Constantin family weren't against elves in the house, but they had no need for one. Her grandmother was much too picky with household chores to let someone else do them. Like most grandmothers, she believed her grandchildren were far too skinny, so she insisted on feeding them in excessive amounts.

Roxana was left in confused amusement with her luggage in her hand, standing in the entryway.

"Roxana!" Her grandfather, Claus, made his way over to her, limping with his wolf carved cane supporting him. The patriarch of the Constantin family was a hundred and eighty years old. He was a short man with grey hair and pale blue eyes. He was also the kindest and most giving person Roxana had ever had the lucky chance to know. Everyone loved him. In contrast to his wife, he didn't talk much and wasn't always trying to be the center of attention. Instead, he passed on his wise words whenever Antonetta wasn't around; the occurrence didn't happen often.

Roxana remembered the times he would sneak her candy under the dinner table when the women weren't looking before she had moved to England. She hugged him tightly.

"Let me take this up stairs for you." He offered, and Roxana only let him because he could still use magic to levitate the heavy suitcase up the stairs.

"Ana, Ana, Ana!" She heard running and she bent down holding her arms wide, as her only cousin, ran into her. Leia Constantin, a two year old with dark brown eyes and hair, took after her mother, Tina. She was a very hyper child that had developed her grandmother and Roxana's own charm of getting what they wanted without ever even lifting a finger.

"You get prettier every time I see you." Her aunt said sweetly, brushing her lips on her cheek twice.

"Did you bring me any candy?" Leia asked her while looking up with puppy dog eyes.

"Really Leia! She's been gone for months and that's the first thing you ask her!" Tina scolded her daughter while shaking her head.

"It's fine, honestly. And I did bring you candy. Lots of it, but you'll have to wait until Christmas morning." She bent down to smooth her cousins navy skirt.

"When is Christmas, mama? It's tomorrow, right?" Leia grinned, knowing the holiday was definitely not the next day.

Roxana chuckled and looked around the house. Everything was already decorated. _Well so much for wanting to help out_ , Roxana sighed.

"What will I ever do with you?! Come on now, let's go wash your hands." Leia was dragged away by her mother, whining and stomping her feet.

To say the home was old fashioned was an understatement. All the pictures were in a dark toned palate and moving, except for the ones Roxana and Leia were in. Her grandmother probably cleaned the whole place twice, every single day, though ironically there always seemed to be a fine layer of dust.

The home had six bedrooms of varying sizes. Two rooms and an attic were upstairs with a bathroom; that was the space Roxana prided herself with. Three more bedrooms and two bathrooms were on the first floor separated by the kitchen and the living room. While the rest of the rooms were mostly used for storage and were located on the right side of the kitchen.

Even though there was plenty of empty space, the home still felt cozy. Books were piled high in the upstairs bedrooms and in the living room, pillows were on every chair and couch, while the main fireplace in the living room was always burning. Roxana wished she could call the place home, but she hardly had any good memories in any place beside's Hogwarts.

Roxana smoothed her hair in an enchanted mirror, before opening the squeaky door to her right, that lead to the living room. A small table held an array of homemade cookies on a platter that sat above a lace overlay. All the cookies were half bitten.

"That little monster." Roxana chuckled as she thought of Leia's love for anything and everything sweet.

Roxana climbed up the creaking stairs and came to the two doors that were towards the right on the corner of a small hallway. The lone door on the left, lead to the attack. She entered the room across from it and sighed in contempt. Nothing had been touched: the king sized bed was still covered in a heavy silk blanket, the red window curtains hung lifelessly as they always did and the black mahogany floor did not shine with cleanliness. Her luggage was at the foot of the bed; she'd have to ask her grandmother to unpack it the magical way.

She rushed towards the long narrow hallway. In front was a grand bathroom, the burgundy and black tiles had been her choice. Another door to the right lead to a large terrace, while the left door lead to a library.

Since Roxana's grandparents had deemed themselves the best guardians for her, it only made sense to have all of her belongings there. In the dim library, Roxana gazed at the extensive book collection until her eyes settled upon the one book she had come all the way to Romania for. The particular book wasn't in the Hogwarts library probably because of the language barrier.

She took the worn leather bound book out and grinned giddily. _Cum sa te Transformi,_ otherwise known as her ticket into finding out how to become an animagus. Roxana was planning, more like hopping desperately to become one by the end of the year; meaning she only had about a single week left. Yet, she was determined and knew that her best chances of success were destined to happen in a secluded place.

 **December 22nd, 1991**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

"A troll! What in the heavens was a troll doing in the castle?!" Roxana's grandmother screeched from besides the stove where she was stirring a large pot of soup magically with a flick of her wand.

"That's what I was thinking. I mean someone must have let it in." Roxana was sitting down at the dining room table eating a chocolate cookie and having an avid discussion with her grandmother about the chaos that was third year. Running was heard and her grandmother quickly tucked her wand in her apron.

"What's a troll?" Leia ran into the room, instantly going for the cookies.

"No, no. Your mother said you weren't allowed." Roxana chuckled as she put the cookie plate on top of the fridge. Her cousin gave her a hateful glare and walked away stomping.

"That was close." She whispered to her grandmother who was staring after her youngest granddaughter.

Since Leia hadn't shown any sign of magic, the whole family had agreed to keep it a secret from her. Roxana of course hadn't had a say in the whole affair, but she realized it wouldn't fair well for Leia if she found out that someone could do something she couldn't. She was _that_ kind of child. Therefore, her grandparents hid their magic from her, while Roxana wasn't allowed to use it yet anyways.

"Good morning." A man with a dark brown hair and a goatee walked into the room and grabbed a cookie from the plate. Roxana's uncle, with dark blue eyes, leaned on the kitchen counter. "Hows school going?"

"Pretty well." Roxana responded after a head tilted.

"Your dad told me you got straight O's the whole year. Hopefully Leia will one day be as smart as you. Though you were never such a rebel." Her grandmother added, while she manually stirred.

Roxana cringed and her uncle cleared his throat. _Does she ever realize how rude she can be?_

"Why couldn't your parents make it again?" Her uncle asked knowingly.

It was fact that Ian Constantin lived in the shadow of his older brother. Roxana's father had been everything her grandparents had wanted, well not considering the 'not being a wizard' part, but he had even made that up with Roxana.

Cristian had joined the army, had gotten a degree in business, and made enough money to support the whole family. He had followed in his older brothers footsteps, though everything he did was seen as second best. Her grandmother was always making comparisons between the two men and Roxana believed they secretly couldn't stand each other.

"Money, they didn't have enough for the plane tickets." Roxana busied herself with pouring a glass of milk. Her uncle cleared his throat again, stood up and told them he was going out.

When Roxana had told her parents she wasn't staying with them over the holidays, they had immediately and almost happily made other plans. Plans that included sky trips in Switzerland and opera performances in London.

"Grandma, do you need any help?" She quickly finished up her breakfast and washed her hands as her grandmother gave her specific instructions for the day's meal.

 **December 25th, 1991**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

"Ah!" Roxana screeched when she opened her Christmas gift from the twins. A bewitched bat started flying around her, screeching and nearly taking her eye out. She quickly and carefully caught it by the wings and placed it in the box, closing the lid as quickly as possible. After a tense minute of fluttering wings and the sharp beating of her heart, she burst out laughing. _Of course they would do something like this._ Though she believed that her gift to them, of new Quidditch gear, was a far better present.

Hermione had given her a couple of books that she couldn't wait to read. While Harry and Ron had gotten her a book explaining Quidditch that she would most likely never read. As always Mrs. Weasley's gift was a couple of mince pies and a knit sweater with the letter R. Her parents had gotten her a brand new boom box with a couple music cds. Her grandparent's had restored an old red Vespa, which Roxana couldn't wait to ride. While her maternal grandfather had sent her a hundred galleons.

All in all, Roxana had everything to be thankful for.

 **December 26th, 1991**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

"She ate all the candy. She ate it all. I can't believe it." Tina was staring at her daughter in awe mixed with worry. The living room was an absolute mess. Candy wrappers were _everywhere_. Leia, the one responsible, was looking back and forth from her mother to Roxana, giggling behind her hand.

"It was delicious. Thanks Ana." She ran out of the room, singing a Christmas song at the top of her lungs without a care in the bloody world. Her cousin had eaten the two massive bags of Honeydukes candy that Roxana had gifted her and she held no regrets.

"What happened here?" Her grandfather came into the room, looking very confused.

"The little candy addict struck again." Roxana chuckled and watched as her grandfather said a few words and all the mess disappeared.

"Do you have any potion to settle her down, until the sugar rush goes away?" Tina asked rubbing her forehead. Her grandpa nodded, so Roxana once more she was left alone.

"ANA!" A voice shouted loudly from the main road.

 _Damn, damn, damn._ Roxana quickly pulled on her leather boots and fur coat. _Who in the world is shouting for me at seven in the evening?_ Not only that, but it was freezing outside. She pulled the front door open and shivered as the cold air rushed in. Huffing she pulled her red scarf tighter and stepped out.

When the gate came into view, so did a pair of sky blue eyes and blond hair. Her annoyance disappeared. She should have known.

"Demetri!" She pulled the gate open and was instantly engulfed in the arms of the tall boy.

"Sorry, I got in yesterday afternoon and... you know how the family is." The boy smiled shyly, showing off his dimples.

"It's fine. I'm just so glad to see you. How's Durmstrang?" Roxana held his arm as he guided her towards the house right next door.

"Amazing, I brought a friend."

"A girl?! Demetri, finally!" Roxana giggled as she held his arm tighter while passing over a frozen patch on the ground.

"No, no. Not a girl. How's Hogwarts?" He chuckled and put his arm around her waist as he helped her up the steps to the front door.

"Wonderful, of course. I miss it already." It didn't escape her that he'd reddened at her question.

Demetri Tudor, was a year older than Roxana, but in the same school year. Generations of his family had lived in the same little town and Roxana hated to admit that she was jealous.

When Roxana had found out she was a witch, she'd run deep into the garden and cried her heart out, that is until Demetri had come back from Quidditch practice at nightfall. He'd helped her cope with the truth. So they became friends. Not close friends however given the distance and length of time in between their meetings, but just plain old simple friends. No deep conversations were exchanged, no heart to hearts were shared, and they definitely didn't know each other's secrets; instead it was all about the partying and how much fun they could have before the break ended.

"I got into the Quidditch team in Durmstrang. Chaser." He said proudly as he held the door open for her. The music was already blasting.

Roxana smiled and congratulated him, making her way quickly into the darkened house.

The boisterous house parties, how she had missed them. Demetri was allowed to throw as many parties as he wanted and since he and Roxana enjoyed dancing, there was a party almost every night. They were dance partners, had been in the past, and if anyone accused them of practicing long hours, they would outright deny them vehemently.

Demetri pulled off her coat and handed her a glass that held red wine.

"Thank you." She took a large sip and sighed when she began feeling a warm feeling in her stomach.

The place was packed, random people she didn't know were dancing exuberantly. Children were running around, screaming happily, a few adults chasing after them and not giving any notice to the other commotion.

Demetri left her in search for his new friend and so Roxana placed her glass on a table and swayed her hips ever so slightly to the rhythm of the music. Dancing alone was fine when Roxana knew the people around her; since she didn't, she stayed out of the way.

Minutes passed and Roxana was starting to get self conscience and annoyed. She'd finished her drink and was now leaning against the wall. People, especially guys kept staring, their gazes heated and focused. She knew what they wanted, what they thought; she didn't like it. It was a small town after all, new people were always noticed. It made her feel terribly uncomfortable, so she sat down and put her scarf back on. A few seconds later she spotted blond hair and relaxed marginally.

"I'm sorry I took so long." Demetri pulled her out of the chair with a strong grip.

"This is Viktor Krum, he's the friend of mine from Durmstrang."

Roxana smiled at the boy in front of her. He had sharp features and a large nose, his eyes were as black as his hair and he looked slightly intimidating, even though he was quite handsome.

"Roxana Constantin, pleasure to meet you." Her ears were pounding from the noise level.

"Likewise." Viktor nodded.

Roxana noticed his thick accent, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you from Bulgaria?"

Viktor chuckled, "Is it that noticeable?"

Roxana nodded slightly while smiling at his shyness.

"I'm going to go get you a drink, you look awfully pale." Demetri frowned down at her and quickly walked away.

 _Leaving me, yet again._

She tried to keep from rolling her eyes. "So... do you play Quidditch too?" She had no idea what to discuss with _Viktor Krum._

"Yes, I'm a Seeker. I'm going to try out for the Bulgarian Quidditch team in two years."

 _Boys and their silly little sports_ , "That's nice."

"Would you like to dance?" He held motioned towards the dance floor.

 _Not really._ "Sure." Roxana walked onto the floor and waited as he followed her.

The music was energetic and the lights made the room seem ten degrees hotter. People were closely packed together and after a song or two Roxana started feeling dizzy. It wasn't from the wine.

 _Where is Demetri?_

"So what do they teach you at Durmstrang?" _Keep talking and you'll calm down,_ Roxana thought to herself.

"Same things they teach at Hogwarts. The dark arts are offered. I however, have no interest in them." Krum responded with a stiff nod of the head.

"Do they teach you about animagi?" The idea had popped into her head and it seemed like a brilliant question to ask. She was almost close to succeeding her goal, but a few extra tips could help.

"Not much. Just what's in the books." To say that Roxana was disappointed was an understatement.

 _Why am I even here in the first place?_

"Oh." The dizziness was back, she felt claustrophobic and had the need to sit down. The room was spinning. _Why ever is it spinning_? Her knees gave out and the floor approached rapidly.

"I've got you." Viktor helped her sit down and Demetri suddenly appeared holding a glass of iced water. _Perfect timing._

"Take me home Demetri. Please." Roxana begged, she couldn't breathe, she needed to get out.

Demetri bent down and she climbed onto his back.

"I'm sorry. I must seem like such a bore. It was nice meeting you, Viktor." She waved towards the boy, not caring all that much, yet not wanting to appear mean.

"You have time to redeem yourself, Ana. It'll be interesting knowing someone that attends Hogwarts." Viktor said good naturedly and wished for her to get better.

Demetri was an idiot and she knew it from the day she'd met him.

"Stop making car noises, you child! It's giving me a worse headache than I already have!" Roxana scolded the blond haired boy with a sharp, mirth filled voice.

The boy in question sighed, "Alright, feel better. We'll talk tomorrow, I have _so_ much to tell you about those other five gits I'm friends with… you remember them. Well goodnight." Demetri turned around as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Bye." She leaned against the gate and closed her eyes. The cool air was a blessing in that moment. _Worst party ever. I was in and out in what... thirty minutes? New record._ She opened her eyes and looked at the three tall pine trees that stood behind the gate. _What the fuck happened?_

 **December 28th, 1991**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

 **6:00am**

It was early morning, the birds had just started chirping. The sky was cloudy and it looked as though it would snow. The house was silent, Roxana's cousin and her parent's had left the day before. The only noise that was heard were the distant barks of stray dogs plentiful in the country. Roxana had been meditating since the early hours of the morning. The library was engulfed in candle light, books were scattered around her and the white silk curtains blew ever so slowly in the breeze coming from the open window. Roxana took in a deep breath and concentrated once more.

 **1:00pm**

It was snowing as Roxana made her way into the garden. She avoided a particularly icy spot and looked around to see if anyone was around. _Not a soul._ She didn't want to think of what would happen if she was found out.

Thank Merlin, her animal wasn't anything too big... or a fish. She'd read about this one wizard who'd turned into a tuna fish and couldn't turn back; without any water nearby it really hadn't ended well for him.

She counted to three and turned. No longer was there a girl on the small path, but a sleek black cat.

Earlier that morning, when she'd finally accomplished what had seemed like an impossible task, Roxana hadn't been all that surprised by her animagus form. She wanted to believe that Professor Mcgonagall would be proud of her… she'd succeeded in quite a short time frame and her animal was also a feline.

 _I doubt it... bet she'd give me her legendary stern face with a hidden twinkle in her eyes as the Auror's shipped me off to Azkaban._

 **December 29th, 1991**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

"Grandma what are you doing?" Roxana asked, putting her book down and peering at her grandma, who was currently walking around waving a smoking candle holder while saying an incantation of sorts. The scent was making her terribly dizzy, reminding her unpleasantly of her lessons in Divination.

"Warding the house of negative energy." Was the answer she received. Her grandmother believed in the whole aura thing, and Roxana had to admit that she did as well.

"Can you teach me?" Roxana asked softly. Her grandmother tilted her head, grinned and told her of course.

"The substance that is burning is resin and patchouli." She tilted the smoking cup for Roxana to see inside.

"I think the resin bothers my nose, I like the patchouli though."

Her grandma grinned and tipped her wand at the substance. It sizzled violently before burning out and Roxana's head cleared, "There, dear. The saying is merely hopping for good blessings." Her grandmother made a wonky cross in the air with the holder and passed it over to her.

 **January 3rd, 1992**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

"Goodbye Leia. I'll miss you." She hugged her little cousin tightly. Tears were gathering in her eyes.

"Bye, bye. Don't forget to get me more candy, Ana." The little girl grinned and ran off, most likely to play with her new toys.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with her." Her aunt sniffed and pushed Roxana's hair behind her ear before embracing her.

"Oh, my doe eyed girl, stay strong." Her grandmother was sobbing and hugging her much too tightly. Nothing surprised her more, however than what her grandmother asked her as she was about to pull back.

"Have you been having dreams, dear?" Her grandmother's voice was serious and questioning. The shock, so great for Roxana, caused her to shake her head in denial. Not realizing exactly what had happened until she was at King's Cross station saying goodbye to Mrs. Weasley. A sharp loneliness rooted itself into her heart and Roxana wondered why she had ever decided to spend what was supposed to be the jolliest time of the year with her broken family.

* * *

 **A/N:** The story goes by the actual timeline, instead of the book timeline. Most significant events, however, are dated according to cannon. Also, this might seem *yawns... boring, but everything I mention now will definitely appear in later chapters. Theses aren't filler scenes, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

**April 1st, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

The first few months of the new year went by quickly. Teachers were giving out even more work than normal and the cold kept everyone from going to Hogsmeade.

Fred and George weren't feeling up to their usual great pranks, settling instead for just plain old dungbombs. Oddly enough, Roxana had seen Ron and Harry in the library, she hadn't even known they knew where it was. The only plausible reason was that Hermione had forced them into going with her. Even though she was curious to find out why they were there, she had too much work to do herself.

Today however, she had cleared her schedule.

"Very good day, Fred." George patted his brother's back when Roxana sat down next to him and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I agree, George. Do you happen to know why, Roxana?"

"Hmm. It's April fools?" She snickered at their appalled faces.

"I'm kidding you two. Happy Birthday!" Roxana hugged them both tightly.

"Thank you, thank you." Both twins said as they stood up and bowed, attracting the hole Great Halls attention.

"Well, are you ready for your present?" She asked mischievously while grinning. This was going to be somewhat a payback for her Christmas gift. She had been planning it for a few weeks in advance, ever since the idea had popped into her head. The boys eagerly nodded their heads as they sat down.

"Close your eyes and think of Honeydukes." She made sure they weren't peaking as she waved her wand around their heads. The Great Hall was watching, the teachers were watching, patiently waiting.

Clouds appeared above both their heads and candy started pouring out like rain, sending the boys yelping as everyone else burst out laughing.

"Oww! What is this?!" Fred reached above his head and caught a piece of candy. His eyes widened as he saw it was a chocolate frog and not the cause of his demise. He looked towards his brother holding pepper imps and licorice wands. Their mouths fell in disbelieving shock as they stared at Roxana. She didn't know if it was in awe or in betrayal.

Then they started clapping and hugging her; she took it for awe.

"THIS IS BRILLIANT! ANA, YOU'RE THE BLOODY BEST!" Fred grinned and tried catching as many pieces of candy as he could with his mouth open.

"You have to teach us that!" George spun her around, candy going everywhere. The spell wasn't very difficult, the only hard part was getting enough candy to last the entire day. The trio had helped her with some of the money, so technically this was everyone's present.

Like the eager children they were, first and second years were rushing to grab the discarded candy on the ground.

"Miss Constantin, I must say that I'm impressed. Happy Birthday boys." Professor Flitwick told them as he passed.

* * *

After the twins birthday, nothing seemed to be going right. The trio was ignoring everyone and her routinely library get together's with Hermione stopped completely.

Unlike most of the other Gryffindors Roxana wasn't disappointed to find out that they had snuck out at night, causing their house to lose 150 house points right off the bat. Although, most people probably didn't know that they were trying to save a baby dragon. They had gotten detention in the Forbidden Forest. While the twins had gotten detention…shining trophies for a month because they had been out at night as well. Didn't they ever learn that Peeves couldn't be trusted? To say they were jealous of the trio's punishment was an understatement.

For the rest of the year, Roxana was almost always alone. Thank Morgana, that there was the library. She busied herself with her work and read everything that sounded interesting. She went to see Hagrid every week in order to just talk to someone. He was always good company, though he was still not over the whole Norbert situation.

 **May 15th, 1992**

 **Potions Class**

"No, no Fredy. You're not doing it right." Roxana muttered under her breath. They were brewing a shrinking solution and the end result had to be bright green, not a mustard yellow.

"Miss Constantin, refrain yourself from helping students that have obviously not learned the steps." Professor Snape didn't even look up from his desk.

Roxana sighed in defeat, but seeing her best friend's desperate expression, she added the one ingredient his batch was missing.

"Thank you." Fred mouthed at her. She smiled and bottled her potion up before the bell rang.

"Miss Constantin, an essay on why you shouldn't help people that don't deserve it. Three pieces of parchment, due next class."

Roxana stormed out of the room without a backwards glance. She was tired, had multiple essays for all of her classes and was feeling under the weather as well. Fred and George were calling after her while Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking towards potions.

Roxana's vision blurred and she found that she couldn't catch her breath. The hallway started spinning and everything went black as she collapsed to the ground.

Fred and George rushed to her immediately. Harry and Ron were standing near her gasping like Grindylows, while Hermione was already by Roxana's side. People were gathering around her, pointing and whispering as though their day had surmounted to this moment and everything else seemed bleak in comparison.

"Move!" The twins shouted and everyone scattered. No one had ever seen the twins, the _pranksters of the castle_ , this angry.

George lifted Roxana and started towards the infirmary with a clenched jaw, four people closely behind him.

 **Infirmary**

 **8:15 pm**

When Roxana woke up it was dark outside. It took her a while to realize she was in the infirmary, but as soon as she did she let out a shaky breath of air.

"There, there, Miss Constantin. I have done multiple scans, but there seems to be nothing wrong with you. The cause of your fainting was probably due to stress. You're free to go." Madam Pomfrey waved her off.

 _Had she been there the whole time?_

"Um, alright. Thank you, I'll… calm down." She wondered if stress really was the cause of her frequent fainting. If her memory served her correctly, she had been a bit stressed at Demetri's party during winter break. Roxana quickly made her way to the Gryffindor common room and was bombarded with questions as soon as the portrait swung open.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked jumping up from her usual seat by the fire.

"Are you alright?" Hermione felt her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Want some chocolate?" Ron held a bar of his treasured Honeydukes chocolate.

"Gave us a fright, Ana." Fred and George said together. Roxana moved to sit down on the couch.

"I'm fine, Pomfrey said I fainted due to stress." She shrugged gently and thanked Ron for the chocolate bar.

"You work too hard, honestly." George chuckled while she gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry for earlier in class, Ana." Fred nervously tried smoothing down his hair.

"It's okay. Really, I should have been more discreet about it." She sighed before realizing that they were all finally in a room together. A smile appeared on her lips, "Does anyone want to play some chess? Or anything really? I mean... it's been what? Three, four months since we've taken a step back from everything." Her grin spread when she was met with disbelieving replies and words of agreement.

"How bloody scary is that, Fred?" George frowned truthfully and slumped on the ground.

"Bloody scary indeed. I say we celebrate." Fred rubbed his hands together as the trio made themselves comfortable.

Roxana smirked as she yawned, "My thoughts exactly."

Ten minutes later they were all fast asleep.

 **May 21st, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

"How do you drink that stuff?" Hermione made a face as Roxana poured coffee into a cup. She added two sugars and a dash of milk.

"When you have as many things on your mind as I do, you'll learn to love it too." She replied with a slight grin and took a sip of the hot drink.

"Did you intentionally plan for that to rhyme, Ana?" George grinned as he grabbed a piece of bacon. Roxana pondered his question.

"No, I'm just that good." She took another sip of coffee and watched as the two first year boys sat down next to Hermione. Ever since the day she fainted everyone payed far more attention to her and secretly, she was thankful.

"Morning everyone." Harry said. Ron grunted a greeting and piled his plate with food as he usually did. A second later Hermione started scolding him on his food intake, which like clockwork lead to a fight.

"Ah, remember the good old days. When you used to scold us as well." George told her and his twin, as he bit into an apple.

"She scolded us yesterday, George. You twit." Fred pointed out with a raised brow and an amused scowl.

"Oh, right." George laughed, while Roxana just shook her head in amusement.

"Now, what are you three going on about?" Fred asked interested. The trio looked up, quieted down and busied themselves with their food.

"Is it a prank?" George asked excitedly, reaching across the table to mess his little brother's hair. "I knew you'd follow in our brilliant footsteps, Ronny."

"It's not a prank, George." Ron grumbled and scarfed down his eggs.

"Then whatever is it?" Fred asked, throwing a grape at Ron. "What could possibly so important?"

"Don't throw food." Roxana said offhandedly.

"Nothing." Ron mumbled, got up and moved his plate down to an empty seat at the end of the table.

"Did I say something?" Fred chuckled.

"Don't Fred, don't. You sound like Trelawney." George slapped a hand over his brothers mouth.

"Oh, god don't remind me. That class is ridiculous." Roxana complained.

"Not as ridiculous as Defense. I mean Quirrell is a total wimp." Fred added after forcibly removing his twin's hand from his mouth.

"He is not!" Hermione argued and Roxana kept quiet.

Something unsettled her about Professor Quirrell, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

 **May 28th, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

 **6:30 pm**

"...Happy Birthday to you!" The Great Hall sang. Roxana was hiding her red tinged face in George's chest. She looked up slightly and saw that everyone except the teachers were standing.

"You could have settled for just a cake." She whispered to George.

"That would have been too simple." He smirked and let go of her. Leaving her standing out in the open without a hiding place.

Roxana blushed even more, thanked the Great Hall hurriedly before she blew out the fourteen candles on the huge chocolate cake in front of her.

The chocolate cake cut itself and began being distributed to everyone at the Gryffindor table. A few oohs and ahhs were heard from Lavender and a few other first years at the color changing icing.

With a grin, Roxana sat down and kissed the two redheaded boys on the cheek. They grinned like idiots and began eating their chocolate cake, which some how ended up in their hair after a few minutes.

Roxana ate her cake in peace, thinking about the presents she had received, only being interrupted by a few well wished "happy birthdays." Hermione had gotten her a quill set. Harry and Ron had gotten her candy and books, while the twins had given her a pocket sized photo album that contained miniaturized Wizarding photographs of the three of them throughout the years. It had been a wonderful birthday and based on Fred and George's subtle hints, there was going to be a party in the common room later that night.

 **June 4th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

There were only two weeks of school left. Most of the students had finished their final testing; those taking their N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S were still in the library passed out over notes and textbooks.

For the third years, after long hours of studying, today had been their last exam in Potions, which was finally over. George and Fred tried reassuring Roxana that they were certain they had passed due to her tutoring. So, they were currently celebrating in the common room late at night like it was custom after finals.

Music was blasting from Merlin knows where, butterbeers were being passed around and Roxana and the twins were in the middle of it all.

It was wonderful, until Roxana had searing pain in her forehead that made her bend over from the intensity. Something was wrong, very wrong and for some reason she kept getting a feeling that it was about Harry. Making her way past countless of drunken fools, she rushed to her bag and stealthily grabbed the Marauder's map. She searched and searched for the three names, until her eyes landed on the third floor corridor on the right hand side.

 _No! What in the world are they doing there?! Damn it, Hermione, you're supposed to keep them from trouble._ Without thinking Roxana rushed out of the common room alone.

The first teacher she found was Professor McGonagall. To say that she was surprised to see one of her own and one of her best students outside after curfew was an understatement.

"Why… Miss Constantin, what are you doing out of bed? I never suspected this from you."

Roxana was out of breath, "Professor, Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the third floor corridor. I don't know what they're doing, but I know students aren't allowed there." She saw a flash of black flames, but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"What?" Professor McGonagall said in a deathly serious tone that was laced with worry. Roxana nodded her head and felt herself tearing up. She was supposed to take care of them. "Oh, dear Merlin, I told Albus it wasn't a smart idea."

Roxana had only a few minutes to ponder over what McGonagall had said when she found out for herself.

A three headed dog did not seem like a good omen. She was speechless. What the hell is it doing in the school?! Her Head of House easily put it down with a spell and they entered a small trap door through the floor. The devil's snare from the looks of it had already dried up from an earlier attempt at escape.

"They got through it." Roxana would have taken the elderly woman's comment as a prideful one, though her tone implied that the situation was far more grave than Roxana thought.

 _The dog and the devil's snare must be traps set up to stop people from finding something._

"What's hidden in here, Professor?" She whispered as they passed a room full of keys that were laying on the floor.

"Put it this way, if someone who isn't completely dead finds it… they'll be able to come back."

Thankfully, Roxana hadn't drunk more than a few glasses of alcoholic butterbeer, because it started clicking in her mind instantly.

"The Sorcerer's stone. The teachers of Hogwarts are trying to keep it from… from, You Know Who. Am I right, Professor?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes, you are Miss Constantin." Roxana bit her lip and hurried after her teacher.

"Oh, Merlin! Do they even know what they've gotten themselves into." Roxana said mostly to herself.

"I don't think so. However those three usually have a lot of luck. Dumb luck, if you ask me." As McGonagall said so, Roxana spotted Hermione and Ron on the floor of what appeared to be a life size chess board.

"Roxana! Professor! Harry's in there… with… Voldemort. Ron's hurt." Hermione rambled on and her friend rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?! What were you thinking?!" Roxana checked Hermione for any cuts or scrapes before turning to Ron. He had a long narrow bleeding scratch on his forearm and a small cut on his left cheek.

"Miss Constantin, I need you to come with me through that door. You grab Mr. Potter and I'll hold off Voldemort." Professor McGonagall tilted her head to the door that lead to Harry. "Miss Granger, take Weasley to the infirmary immediately and send for Dumbledore."

"Alright Professor." Hermione helped Ron stand and they left as quickly as possible.

"Miss Constantin, stay behind me, I do not what we're going to face in there. Be ready to get Potter and run." They moved past another room that held a table with potion bottles before opening the final door.

What they saw surprised them greatly. There was no fighting going on, so momentary relief set in. That is before they saw Harry lying on his side unmoving. They rushed towards him. Bending down, Roxana repeated a prayer in her head as Professor McGonagall checked for a pulse rate. She nodded in obvious relief.

"Quirrell, it was Quirrell." Harry mumbled suddenly and both women turned to the pile of ash next to what appeared to be the cloth from Quirrell's turban.

"Well done, Harry." Roxana whispered softly, Harry groaned and Professor McGonagall levitated him towards the infirmary.

Roxana looked around the large room, scanning for Harry's wand. She spotted it right next to a mirror. The mirror looked vintage and was bordered with gold detailing of ancient runes and lettering. She walked up to it and stopped dead in her tracks, her breath catching in her throat, realizing that the mirror wasn't normal.

The gate was open, and the path looked inviting. Roxana placed her hands on the reflecting glass and leaned her head against it, silent tears falling down her cheeks. It was a beautiful yet terrible thing. There was no more apparent boundary, but at the same time there was. She picked up Harry's wand and ran away from the illusion.


	5. Chapter 5

**June 4th, 1992**

 **Headmaster's Office**

Roxana sat fidgeting in an uncomfortable chair, looking at Fawkes. In turn the phoenix was staring at her with a curious expression. _How strange,_ Roxana thought as she directed her attention back to the headmaster that hadn't said a word since she had gotten there.

When Roxana had finally had gotten away from the third floor corridor, Percy Weasley told her in pride that Dumbledore wanted to see her. For the last five minutes, other than the offering of lemon drops, neither person had said a word.

"Miss Constantin, first I would like to thank you for being so attentive and reasonable. This evening I received a letter, calling me urgently into London. sent a letter... let's say it met me halfway when I realized I was needed here more. However if you hadn't been worried about your friends, things could have turned out much differently." Dumbledore finished his speech as Fawkes flew from his perch to the arm of Roxana's chair.

"Professor I wish it hadn't come down this. I should have payed more attention to them. They've been disappearing all year long and not once have I questioned them about their whereabouts. It seems so obvious now that they were hiding something." Roxana wiped the stray tears from her face, feeling guilty for what had happened. She should have been a better friend, should watched the map more carefully. They could have lost their lives.

Dumbledore looked at her with a saddened expression, "It must have not dawned on them that help will always be given at Hogwarts. I'll have to repeat it more often." Roxana rose from her seat and moved towards the door. Fawkes went back to his perch. However she stopped her midway to the door knob when the headmaster asked her something else.

"Miss Constantin, how did you know your friends were in trouble?"

Roxana realized there were two possible answers to the question, both fairing badly for her. She could say she saw them on the map for it wasn't a complete lie. Though it would get her and the twins in a lot of trouble. The second answer would be the truth, that she had 'sensed' it or whatever that intuition had been that made her check the map. It would most likely make her seem strange and odd. But then again this was the headmaster and she couldn't lie to his face, it would go against everything she had taught Hermione. So she settled for telling the latter.

Dumbledore didn't even bat an eyelash at her answer. He just thanked her for telling him. As Roxana closed the door behind her in confusion, she wondered if the twinkle in his eyes had been there before.

 **June 5th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Fred, George!" The boys looked at their friend in befuddlement wondering when she had left the party and why she was covered in dust and out of breath. "No time to explain. They're in the infirmary." The boys' eyes widened at the confession and they quickly ran out of the common room, leaving the fat lady shouting nonsense at them.

"They went after You Know Who. Alone. They're okay. I saw them on the map earlier. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Forgive me?" Roxana ran in front of the twins, catching her breath after every word. They turned corners, they're wands lighting the path before them, even though they probably knew the whole castle blindfolded.

"Shut the light out! We're trying to sleep!" A painting screeched. They didn't pay any attention to any of the horrible comments as they turned another corner.

"We forgive you." Both twins shouted. Roxana heard them and smiled weakly to herself. They came to the infirmary doors were they could see Madam Pomfrey attending to Harry.

"Roxana!" Hermione shouted, leaving Ron's side.

"Miss Granger, contain yourself." The healer disapprovingly whispered. Hermione turned red and in a meek voice apologized. Fred and George moved towards their brother who was laying on the bed, with Percy on his right side. The prefect was currently scolding him and Ron was holding back tears.

"Do you imagine what it would've done to mum?!" Percy sighed, shaking his head, got up and left the infirmary.

"Hey Ronny, how you doing?" George half smiled to his brother. Ron moved his head away from George, but his gaze landed on Fred who raised his brows and smiled. The youngest Weasley grumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"Mr. Weasley, don't touch your face! You may open the cut." Madam Pomfrey hadn't even turned around.

"I'm fine, alright! Are you two going to yell at me too?" Ron asked moving his head from one twin to the other.

"No, we're not." Fred reassured.

"Though it was a highly irresponsible thing to do." George continued.

"But then again our actions are far from reasonable."

"So good work, Ron." George finished.

"You guys are the best role models." Roxana sarcastically said from across the room. Hermione was silently giggling next to her, though it stopped immediately when Roxana narrowed her eyes. She motioned for Hermione to sit down on one of the beds. Taking a seat, Roxana sighed deeply and rubbed at her temples. _What am I supposed to say,_ she thought. Though Hermione was the one to disrupt the silence between them.

"I'm sorry. I know it was immature and stupid, but it was an impulse of the moment. We should have told you." Hermione cried.

"You three should have done a great deal of things, but I forgive you. You do realize you could have died, right? I mean did you honestly think it would be simple defeating You Know Who or one of his followers? Did you forget what I told you about the first war? How dark everything was and how many people lost their lives due to him and the death eaters. This isn't a game, it's a war. In games people compete against each other and only risk losing their pride. In wars, people work with each other for a common goal and risk their lives. Do you know how worried I was? Thank god, you guys are okay." She hugged Hermione tightly and told her to rest, while she went to check on Harry.

Sneaking a glance to the left side of the long room, she saw that all three Weasley boys had fallen asleep.

"How is he Madam Pomfrey?" Roxana asked worriedly at the sight of Harry. He had cuts and bruises on his face and arms. The healer was currently applying some type of solution on a particularly awful severe on his chin.

"Mr. Potter is lucky he was found when he was." Madam Pomfrey didn't elaborate, so Roxana merely nodded in understanding and went to lay down as well.

 **June 8th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Professor, he's waking up." Roxana whispered as the boy with black hair slowly opened his eyes. She smiled at him, "Hello, Harry. I'm glad you're okay."

"Miss Constantin, I think it would be best if you headed to class." Professor Dumbledore told her. She frowned, definitely not agreeing with the headmaster, but she relented and slowly walked out of the infirmary.

Harry watched her leave and then turned his attention towards Dumbledore.

"The poor girl hasn't left the infirmary since you've got here. Miss Constantin has been worried and feels guilty for what happened to you."

Harry frowned, "Why would she feel guilty?"

"She believes it's her responsibility to look after you, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore half smiled.

"How long have I been out Professor?" Harry looked around the room, there was no sign of Hermione and Ron.

"Three days, Harry. Neither Miss Granger, Miss Constantin nor Mr. Weasley would leave your side."

 **June 9th, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

"Look there he is!" Hermione was already out of her seat and rushing towards Harry.

Ron followed closely behind.

"I'm glad you're alright mate. Heck of a night that was." Ron laughed at the face Harry was pulling as Hermione hugged him. Harry could only nod in agreement. The three first made there way to the Gryffindor table, where the three third year friends were already standing.

"Harry!" Roxana if possible hugged him just as tight as Hermione had.

"Let go of him, women! Why are you all so emotional?" George chuckled and Roxana wiped a tear, smiling in relief.

"Honestly." Fred put an arm around Roxana's shoulder smirking. He shook hands with Harry, as did his twin.

They all sat down and waited for the end of year feast to start.

"Ana?" Harry whispered across the table. Roxana tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. Everyone else were busy with their own conversations. "Thanks, for everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**June 19th, 1992**

 **Hogwarts Express**

"WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS OF THE WORLD, MY FRIENDS!"

"What in the Merlin?!" Ron jumped up from his seat in the compartment and opened the door. Harry and Hermione gazed down the hallway and almost couldn't believe what they saw.

Fred, Roxana and George were singing a muggle song at the top of their lungs. Thankfully, Roxana had a adequate singing voice.

"AND WE'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TILL THE END!" They continued singing and dancing down the hallway, laughing in between each phrase. The other compartments were open as well, but they didn't look as surprised. Ron asked Neville, that was in the next compartment over if he knew what all the racket was about.

"I heard it's tradition!" Neville screamed towards them, in order to be heard over the singing.

Unfortunately Trevor, Neville's frog escaped and began hopping down the hallway.

"I've got it." Roxana chuckled while grabbing the frog and handing it to Neville.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked in an amused tone.

"Singing of course. We do this every year. I taught the boys the song in the middle of first year and they started singing it on the train." Roxana smiled as the twins continued down the hallway. "Also it's quite appropriate, with everything that's happened this year. Would you like to join us?" Hermione quickly shook her head, as did Ron and Harry.

"Well, see you later then." Roxana ran to catch up with her boys. The twins laced arms with her and continued down the path, spinning her every chance they got.

"Who knew she could be fun?" Ron asked as he went back into the compartment. Hermione slapped him over the head and sat down smiling.

She opened a book and hid her face behind it. "We 'nerds' have hidden qualities, Ronald." The two boys burst out laughing and she quickly followed suit; the book laying forgotten on the seat.

 **June 19th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

 **5:00pm**

"Thank you again, for letting me spend the summer." Roxana hugged the Matriarch of the Weasley family tightly as she entered the home after all the redheaded boys.

Due to many contributing factors, one of them being that Demetri wasn't going to be in Romania during the summer, Roxana took up the twin's offer of staying at the Burrow. Not to mention that she loved the place.

"Oh, you're too sweet, dear. Make yourself comfortable. Food will be out in a few minutes." returned her hug and quickly rushed to the kitchen, refusing Roxana's offer of helping her.

"Let me take that for you." Percy lifted her luggage and headed up the stairs, towards Ginny's room where Roxana would be sleeping.

"Thanks, Percy." She thanked him and turned towards the twins who were currently gobbling down cookies. "See, this is why I like him the best." The twins turned towards her with their mouths open, bits of crumbs fell to the floor... clearly they were offended.

"You don't mean that."

"You can't possibly be telling the truth." Fred added.

"Maybe if you two stop talking with your mouths full, I'll like you a little bit better. Honestly, you're going to ruin your appetites." Roxana folded her arms over her chest and looked around the house.

The two boys grumbled, closed their mouths and put the cookies down.

"Ana!" She saw a flash of red and suddenly couldn't breathe. Roxana chuckled and hugged the youngest Weasley.  
"Ginny! I missed you too." The redhead let go of her and went to hug her brothers who were slightly put off that their little sister had hugged their friend before them. The twins left them in the living room, saying that they were headed up stairs. Roxana saw them grab a handful of cookies, before they went up though.

"They're going to get fat and then no one will like them." Ginny sighed and then turned her attention to Roxana.

She waved her finger in the air and payed close attention as Roxana spun around in a complete circle, giggling. Ah, tradition.

"You're taller and… you have more curves." The redhead admitted in a very serious voice. Roxana had to bite her tongue from laughing as she heard Fred scream, "EW!" from upstairs.

"Thank you for the obvious, Ginny, but I'm still short. Your turn." Now it was her turn to spin her finger in the air.

"Taller and your hair is longer." Roxana concluded and sat down next to Ginny on the couch.

"I missed you. It's so boring here with mum."

"I heard that!"

"Sorry mum!" Ginny went almost as red as her hair.

"Don't worry, you'll be coming with us this year." Roxana whispered excitedly.

"Mom and dad freaked out so badly when they heard what happened." Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. Roxana had to lean in to hear Ginny's next words since she spoke so softly.

"How is he?" Ginny blushed scarlet and Roxana thought it was adorable.

"He's very kind, smart, funny." She ticked off some of Harry's traits, before adding, "and of course cute." She watched as Ginny reddened even further, smiling shyly.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Ginny asked busying herself with her nails.

"I think he'll be very taken with you." Roxana smiled reassuringly and Ginny brightened at the comment. "Though, don't make it too obvious that you like him or your brothers will have his head." Roxana added and Ginny burst out laughing.

"Have whose head?" Ron walked into the room.

"No one, Ron, absolutely no one." Ginny giggled at her brothers confused expression and added, "there's cookies in the other room." Roxana watched him leave and laughed silently with Ginny as he took the whole plate.

"RONALD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed throughout the house. Ginny and Roxana quickly rushed to see. Ron was standing at the edge of the stairs holding an empty plate, his mouth full. He looked frantically towards the girls.

"Fred and George ate some too." She couldn't let him take the whole blame.

"NO WE DIDN'T!"  
"SHE'S LYING!" George screamed from the top of the stairs. Roxana cast them a look from the bottom of the stairs and he quickly confessed that they might have eaten a few. Fred smacked him over the head. "Damn it George, you're so whipped."

"Fredy?" Roxana smiled up at him and he huffed.

"I might have eaten a few too." He confessed.

"Who's the whipped one now, brother?!" George laughed at his twin.

"Why in the MERLIN are you two screaming?!" Percy called from his room, not realizing that he himself was screaming as well.

"What will we ever do with them?" Ginny asked as her mother left the room telling everyone dinner was ready.

Roxana smirked mischievously, "Smack them until they get some sense in their minds or until their skin turns to the color of their hair." Ginny laughed so hard that she was basically crying.

Ron still at the bottom of the stairs with his mouth gaping open was as pale as a ghost. The plate slowly dropped from his hand and shattered on the floor.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY I SWEAR ON MERLIN'S...!" Ron almost cried as he headed towards the kitchen. Roxana knew that this was going to be a good summer, well at least for her and Ginny it was.

 **6:00pm**

"So how was third year, children?" asked during dinner.

"It was very good." Fred said and ate another forkful of cake.

"Thats nice." Molly said sarcastically at her son's unelaborated description. "How did you do on the finals." She asked. Fred and George looked at each other and then their mother.

They smiled widely before they spoke together, "We are proud to say that Roxana probably got a perfect score on everything and that we definitely passed because of her tutoring." and congratulated them, as Roxana smiled at her two conspirators.

"I think I passed, as well. Thanks to Hermione, but don't tell her I said that." Ron turned red and quickly ate more of his carrot cake. Roxana smiled at his honesty, while he was also congratulated by his family. Her thoughts turned to Harry. He probably wasn't being celebrated or eating cake with the ones he loved. Her thoughts were disturbed however when Fred and George actually asked Ron, in all seriousness if he really did think he passed. The whole table laughed as Ron grabbed handfuls of cake and threw it in the twin's faces.

She wished Hermione was there so she could shout, "let them eat cake."

 **Ginny's Room**

 **10:13pm**

"Mum said he could come at the end of the summer." Ginny said dreamily from her bed.

"That's wonderful. He deserves to be around people like your family." Roxana yawned and looked out the window that was right next to her bed. She could see the stars in the night sky.

"Do you think I should take all the posters down?" Ginny asked.

Roxana giggled quietly, the young girl did have too many posters of the Boy Who Lived. "Yes I think you should. If you really want to that is."

"I will, I'm odd enough as it is. Goodnight Ana."

"Night Ginny." Roxana replied and prayed that she wouldn't have any dreams over the summer.

 **June 21st, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

 **10:00am**

"Wake up. Wake up. Fred, George wake up. Please." Roxana was pinching their arms but they still wouldn't wake up. She had gotten up quite early and now it was time for breakfast but most of the Weasley members weren't up yet. "WAKE UP!" She screeched but still nothing. She checked their pulses, they were beating normally.

"Breakfast is ready!" Finally that got them up.

"Why didn't you wake us up earlier?" Fred cried pulling his jeans over his boxers. Roxana had her hand over her eyes, "I couldn't wake you two up. I forgot the food thing."

George was pulling on his shirt, "How did you sleep? Any nightmares?"

"Nope none. Thankfully." She told him.

Roxana watched as the twins ran down the stairs pushing each other. She smiled at their excitement of food. She walked a bit and knocked on the door closest to the twins.

"Percy breakfast's ready." The door opened and Percy walked out yawning.

"Good morning, Roxana. Fine day." He walked past her and started down the stairs.

She walked up the stairs to the last room in the house and knocked. And knocked and knocked, no answer. She felt comfortable enough to walk into the twins room, but for the other boys she always knocked first.

"Ronny, wake up." Nothing. She opened the door and saw that the dimmed room was an absolute mess.

"RONNY GET UP!" Thankfully that did it. Though it worked a little too well and poor Ron screamed and fell out of bed.

"Oh, Ron I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Roxana bent down next to him.

"Mione?" Ron asked sleepily.

Roxana chuckled, "Nope sorry." She was certain he had a crush on the girl.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Sure." She walked out of the room giggling as Ron repeatedly told her he didn't like Mione.

 **12:30am**

"This is brilliant!" Ginny motioned at the boom box that was playing in the middle of the garden. The girls were currently seated at the edge of a small gathering of trees while the boys were de gnoming the garden. Roxana had volunteered to help but said the boys could handle it just fine.

"I know. I wish the Wizarding World realized how wonderful technology is." Roxana fixed her black sun hat. Ginny was lying face up, no hat or sunglasses, in hopes of getting a tan. Her sun dress was light green with small black ribbons. Roxana was seated next to Ginny, her legs criss crossed, a book balancing on her knees. She was wearing a dark wine sleeveless sundress. Their hair was braided and they were both barefoot.

"Isn't there a sun protection charm or potion or something? Too much sun for long hours is really not safe for the skin. I mean in the muggle world theirs sunscreen. It's a cream… wait, I actually might have a bottle in my bag." Ginny sat up as her friend pulled a yellow and blue bottle.

"Spread it on yourself." Ginny looked at the strange bottle but shrugged and squeezed out a small amount, rubbing it evenly on her face and shoulders.

"At least it smells good. Wizarding creams usually smell awful." Ginny handed back the bottle and Roxana applied it to her face and shoulders as well, deciding that she could do with a tan as well. When they finished they laid down facing the blue sky and soon were both fast asleep.

 **6:30pm**

"AH!" Ginny cried not at the rain that was now pouring down but at the sensation she felt when it touched her skin. As she leaned up she hissed in pain.

"Ana! It's raining!" She shook Roxana's shoulder, causing her sleeping friend to wake up crying.

"Ow! Oh my." Roxana stared at Ginny who was honestly as red as her hair. She was about to say something though now instead of a slight drizzle it started full on pouring and they had to rapidly pack their things. Every move was painful and as they made their way across the field they could see three boys in the house laughing their heads off.

"They locked the door!" Ginny cried in frustration.

"Ginny, I think the twins switched the sunscreen with tanning lotion." She told her what she'd realized minutes prior. They had probably slept for five hours, basing it off the darkened sky. It was most likely around seven. Perfect, they had missed dinner.

Roxana's hat was soaked as she walked towards the window, and made a fist at it. The boys visibly gulped and closed the curtains but they still didn't open the door.

"Maybe the back door?" Roxana asked Ginny. The girl was obviously was in a terrible mood and she had a valid reason to be. They were completely burnt, they had missed dinner, therefore starving, and they were now completely soaked. Roxana could tell from the way Ginny's hands were balled up in fists and from her expression. As the wind picked up Roxana had to tightly grip her hat to keep it from flying away. Her hair escaped from the braid and was flying everywhere in soaked pieces. They honestly must have looked terrifying.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Roxana cried in front of the door, going even further by slamming her weight into it. The rain was pounding down even harder and she was certain her makeup was completely ruined.

"MUM!" Ginny yelled and finally the door was pulled wide opened. Screams were heard behind the woman.

"MERLIN! What are you two doing outside? The boys told me you two were asleep upstairs." A worried Molly rushed them into the house.

"We were sleeping outside. They lied!" Ginny said pointing at the three boys who looked petrified.

"WHAT! IT'S BEEN RAINING FOR THIRTY MINUTES!"

Roxana nodded her head at Mrs. Weasley, while she pulled off her hat.

"You have three seconds to run. Ginny you get Ron, I'll get the twins." Roxana narrowed her eyes at the twins who quickly ran away. Ironically outside through the back door. Ron quickly followed behind them.

Ginny agreed but as they reached the final second, Roxana held her back. The confusion was not only evident from Ginny's expression but from her mother's as well. Roxana slowly walked towards the back door, closed it and locked it.

"Why get ourselves soaked in the rain again when they can have a taste of their own medicine." She walked to the front door and locked it as well.

Mrs. Weasley was smiling proudly and Ginny was looking at her in awe.

"Go change and wash up you two. I'll get the food ready." Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen shaking her head in amusement as the boys started banging against the door. Roxana could swear placed a silencing charm on the doors, because the banging could no longer be heard when they reached Ginny's room.


	7. Chapter 7

**June 24th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"It still hurts." Ginny cried as she reached for another poster to pull down. She gave up and gently rubbed her sunburnt hand. Unfortunately given Ginny's pale skin compared to Roxana's olive skin, it took longer for her skin to heal.

"Let me." Roxana stood on her tiptoes and pulled off a poster from the wall.

"I don't understand how you forgave them so easily." Ginny huffed while looking at herself in the mirror.

"They've done a great deal worse to me. I'm used to it. Besides they're now sick and have faced your mother's wrath. No one at Hogwarts comes close to scaring those too as your mother does."

"Your right." Ginny huffed and watched as rain fell against the window. "I'm going to go tell those douche bags I don't hate them anymore."

Roxana followed the girl as she opened the door to the twin's room.

"You're forgiven." Ginny made to walk out as soon as she had stepped inside but George had already trapped her in his arms.

"Let me go. It burns." She said in deathly tone. George let her go, though he placed a kiss on her head before she pulled away completely.

"We're sorry Ginny." Fred said sincerely as he sniffed and blew his nose.  
"Really sorry." George added and Roxana could tell Ginny was becoming less and less annoyed. She walked away from the room and opened Ron's door. She noticed that the room was cleaner than a few days ago.

"What?" Ron asked before he sneezed.

"Your sister's in a forgiving mood." Roxana chuckled when he ran past her. No one ever wanted to be on Ginny's bad side.

 **June 27th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"Fred? George? Are you guys awake?" Roxana tiptoed into the dark room. Roxana had just had her first nightmare of the summer. There was a dark cave or room… it was usually hard to tell in dreams, she could sense that it was very old and something was hidden inside of it. Something terrible and when she had heard footsteps coming towards her it took Roxana everything she had to keep from screaming. She had tried to calm herself down but it barely helped.

"Roxana?" Fred asked sleepily.

"It's me. I had a nightmare. Can I stay here?" She whispered softly.

"Sure." Fred made room for her in his bed. When she settled down he pulled her to his chest and slowly ran his fingers through her hair. She was asleep in no time and didn't even stir when George also came to hold her as well.

 **June 29th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

 **8:30am**

"Did you get it Arthur?" A soft voice said, awakening the girl that suddenly felt too warm. She opened her eyes... it was already morning. The twins, on either side of her, each had an arm around her waist while their faces were buried in her hair. Then she heard a pop and realized the Weasley parents were in the doorway. was smiling and was holding a Wizarding camera. He was about to take another picture. Roxana was already embarrassed enough, so she smiled brightly as the camera flashed.

 **9:17am**

"Mrs Weasley, could I have a copy of those pictures?" Roxana asked as she helped the Matriarch wash the dishes.

"Of course dear. They're absolutely adorable." Fred came into the room.

"What pictures?" He grabbed an apple and bit into it as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Go outside, it's a lovely day." winked at Roxana and she hid a giggle.

"Can I please help with dinner?" Roxana begged. She loved to cook but there was never an opportunity in the Weasley household.

The Matriarch obviously debated but smiled and nodded in the end. As Roxana moved to the table to grab another dirty dish, she heard wish Ginny would be more like her. Roxana sighed; she'd have to fix that.

 **5:30pm**

"Then you just add the carrots and peas together. See it's not that difficult." Roxana smiled as she instructed Ginny on how to prepare the soup. She was doing perfectly well.

"Your right." Ginny wiped her hands on a red kitchen towel and drank some of the lemonade Roxana had made.

"Does that mean you like cooking?" Roxana asked hopefully.

"Not in the slightest." Ginny laughed at the face her friend pulled. "Whatever did you put in this lemonade to make it so good. It's honestly better than mum's. Don't tell her that, though."

Roxana scrunched up her nose, "A magician never reveals their secrets."

Both girls giggled and set the table. Roxana had successfully convinced to let them make dinner, much to the surprise of all the Weasley children.

"You know that phrase your mother says very often. Well it's true." Roxana smirked as Ginny racked her brains for the saying.

"The one that guys like short girls?" Roxana smirked and shook her head. Ginny grumbled, "The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." Roxana nodded and giggled.

"Quite sad but true." Ginny agreed and then called for the family clan to come.

 **6:30pm**

"This is delicious, Roxana." smiled as she another bite of her tiramisu.

"Ginny honestly made everything. I merely gave her instructions." Roxana grinned as the Weasley family directed their praise instead on the youngest. The redhead looked at her with a questioning glance but she just raised her pumpkin juice to her lips. Her statement had been a little white lie, but it didn't matter, it'd accomplished a goal.

 **July 1st, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"What does it say Ronny?" Roxana asked annoyed from the doorway. A letter had just arrived from Harry, the first one all summer, even though she had sent him many more than one.

"Well, he's fine."

Roxana huffed, "Are they feeding him?"

Ron looked at her with confusion, bewilderment and amusement.

"What? It's a possibility. You never know with these type of people."

"I don't know?! He doesn't mention his eating habits, woman! I'll ask him that in the next letter." Ron cleared his throat for effect, "Dear, Harry. Are you being feed? Are you caged?"

"Of course he wouldn't mention it Ronald. Do you know how he'd feel if he sounded desperate. He's 'The Boy Who Lived.' He probably thinks he's not allowed to complain or have feelings. He probably is caged. Use that brain of yours! These people hate everything that has to do with magic. Harry is the whole embodiment of that notion." Roxana walked back and forth in the room picking up clothes here and there while rambling on.

"Alright! Just stop! You're sounding like Hermione!" Ron cried from his bed.

"For your information Ronald, Hermione has been wondering why she hasn't received a letter from you yet. It's been weeks! She's your friend! Friends communicate to each other. Do ask Harry if he's really okay. Tell him I asked, if you're so chicken." Roxana stalked out of the room. The main reason she was being so worried was because she'd dreamed about being locked in a cage the night before. When Ron had mentioned the whole 'being caged' thing, she freaked.

 **July 5th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"There's a woman in the living room talking to mother." George ran into the girl's room. His twin fell behind him. They had been obviously every eager to tell them the news.

"She's old."

"Looks rich." George finished as he helped Fred up. He made show of dusting his shirt.

"Maybe it's Aunt Muriel and you two don't remember her." Ginny said looking up from her drawing.

"We know what she looks like! This one doesn't have red hair." Fred feigned offence at his sister comment.

"Besides she has an accent." George smirked, knowing Aunt Muriel surely didn't.

At this Roxana looked up frowning. "She has an accent?"

"Yeah, like she's Russian or something." Fred tried to do the accent he had mentioned but failed miserably.

"You could have started off with that you know." Roxana huffed as she got up.

"Do you know this woman?" George asked following her down the stairs.

"Yes, she's my grandmother." Roxana smiled as his eyes widened.

 **11:52am**

"Roxana, my dear girl." Her grandmother welcomed her with broken English.

"I missed you. What are doing here." Roxana smiled sweetly at her grandmother. The woman always dressed to impress and this occasion, whatever it was, wasn't an exclusion. She was wearing diamonds for Merlin's sake and Roxana desperately wanted her to leave, even though she had been home sick recently.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright. Your obviously being feed. That's very good." She nodded at Mrs Weasley, as a sign of thanks. "Your becoming a very stunning girl."

Suddenly, but not at all surprising, all of the Weasley boys walked in.

"Madam Constantin." Fred and George kissed her hand one at a time. Ron went as far as bowing. Oh she'll love that, Roxana thought cringing. While Percy told her how wonderful a student her granddaughter was. By the end Roxana was rolling her eyes in annoyance and her grandmother was laughing along with Mrs Weasley. The boys left quickly after that.

Mrs Constantin turned to her granddaughter and spoke rapidly in Romanian, "Goodbye my darling. If I stay too long, your grandfather will worry. He thinks I cann't apparate anymore." She kissed her on the cheeks and added, "Have as much fun as you can, love." With that the women disappeared. Roxana stood there stunned.

First, she didn't understand why her grandmother had just 'stopped by,' and her last comment felt her feeling cold and warned.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked confused, when Roxana came back into the room.

"I have no idea." As she responded, lightning struck a nearby tree.

 **July 8th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

Looking out of windows is how Roxana's daydreams usually started. So easy it was to get lost in the landscapes, to have the rest of the world fade away and to find herself in another place. It had been raining for three days. The twins were getting anxious, Ron had his angry moments, Ginny sighed too often and complained of headaches, while Roxana watched the rain from her seat in the living room. Was it strange that she adored the rain? It gave her a reason to gaze out the window for more than a few minutes.

"I'm bored." Ron muttered from across the room. He was currently playing exploding snap with Ginny for the millionth time.

"Your always bored." Ginny sighed. Yelling was heard from somewhere in the house and the twins were soon coming into the room.

"Our brooms…" Fred cried sitting on the chair next to Roxana.

"Our babies…" George continued as he sat on his brother's lap.

"Were taken away." Fred added and pushed George off himself.

"How will we ever survive?" George finished as he layed on the floor.

"How do you do it Ana?" Fred asked curiously, causing all heads to turn towards her.

"It's called reading." She waved her book in the air, they groaned and let her be from that moment on.

 **July 10th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

It had finally stopped raining. Everyone was in a better mood, for different reasons of course.

"No! No! Please… no!" Roxana yelled as she ran away from the broom in Fred's grip.

"Come on, Ana!" Fred whined as her followed her. It was a curiously hilarious sight to witness. A girl running away from a broom as though it were fire.

"Please Fred. I can fly, I just don't like to." Roxana caught her breath.

"That's why you should try. Try until you like it."

"It doesn't work that way and you know it." Roxana sat down and Fred sighed.

"Fine." He huffed and walked back to the other four people waiting patiently with brooms in their hands.

"Thank you!" She called after him and he gave her a thumbs up.

Roxana laid down and looked at the clouds. The summer was moving along perfectly. She was enjoying her time with the Weasleys and was looking forward to seeing Harry and Hermione later in August. Ginny flew above her and stuck her tongue out. Roxana put a hand over her eyes in order to see better through the sun, though it was no use... it was too bright. Then the brooms were gone and she was alone. She decided against a sunburn and went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

**July 15th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"What do you mean you BOUGHT A CAR!" Mrs. Weasley's shouting could be heard from all the way upstairs.

The girls sat giggling as Fred, George and Ron ran down towards the screaming for the first time in their lives.

They looked out the window to see a light blue car on the front lawn.

"Why'd you buy a car?" Fred asked walking along the back door.

"I want to take it apart to see how it works." Arthur answered nervously while looking at his wife.

"It's brilliant dad!" Ron whooped excitedly hurriedly examining the car with anything but a picky gaze.

"He's right, it's amazing." George added and high fived his twin.

Arthur grinned and motioned to the boys, his gesture meaning, "I told you it would have some use. Look at their happy faces. Please don't yell at me again Molly."

His wife scoffed and stalked back inside shaking her head. It was clearly not the end of that discussion.

 **8:30 pm**

"I mean it's a FLYING CAR! Of course we want to have a ride in it. I can't believe he managed to hide _that_ from mom." Fred jumped on his sister's bed, while his twin laid on Roxana's.

"Maybe if you continue to shout, she'll find out Fred." Ginny whispered angrily.

"And you heard your father. It's not completely ready yet. The car is missing some safety charms." Roxana crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the wall.

"But you have to admit it's bloody awesome." Ginny grinned widely. Fred gestured towards her, making his point.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, you're supposed to help me keep them in line." Roxana feigned a pout, "If any of you get hurt, it's not my fault." She looked to Ron and the twins.

"Oh, come on Ana, you won't tell on us. Will you?" Ron said anxiously, everyone stared at her with pleading eyes.

Snorting, "No, of course not because it is a pretty brilliant idea." She rolled her eyes when they all grinned.

"Now, let's play some exploding snap." George clapped his hands.

"Can we do that singing thing?" Ginny asked Roxana motioning to the boom box, apparently exploding snap was not on Ginny's favored things to do. _Thank Merlin for that._

"Karaoke?" Roxana asked giggling, Ginny nodded. "Sure we can. What song?"

Ginny frowned in concentration, "Girls Just Want to Have Fun or I Need a Hero."

"Ginny!" Roxana screeched before she fell into a fit of laughter. The boys looked towards them in confusion but resumed their game seconds later.

"You're truly passed the point of no return. You and your obsession for Har…" Ginny quickly put her hand over Roxana's mouth, tilting her head towards Ron.

She nodded in understanding.

"Fine, let's do, 'Girls Just Want to Have Fun." Roxana pressed play and the song started.

Floating lyrics began appearing in the air and Ginny started to sing, albeit hesitantly at first while getting used to it.

Last year, Roxana had introduced the young redhead to muggle music and Ginny had surprisingly enjoyed it a great deal. Over the course of a few weeks, singing became one of their favorite things to do together. However, since Ginny wasn't very acquainted with the words to even the most famed songs, Roxana had charmed her boom box to display the lyrics and to instantly play whatever song was requested. In the back of her mind she hoped she wasn't breaking any Wizarding laws because so far the addition to the boom box was marvelous and Roxana didn't regret a thing.

"But girls they wanna have fun!" Roxana sang when her turn came. Ginny was already dancing and Roxana followed her lead.

Ron was glaring angrily at them; their racket having caused him to lose the game. The twins, in a far better mood, were singing along and waving their arms in the air.

"Girls, they wanna have fun!" Ginny sang loudly and then burst out laughing during instrumental part.

"Oh, girls they wanna have…" Roxana started and George finished it with "FUN!" She shook her head in mirth when the twins started dancing a disorganized sort of tango that hardly fit to the rhythm.

"That's all they really want…" Ginny continued.

"They just wanna! They just wanna!" The twins sang in unison.

"When the working day is done. Oh, girls just wanna have fun!" Roxana sang.

"Girls just wanna have fun!" Ron finished and the whole room fell to the floor laughing.

"RON! STOP SHOUTING!" Mrs. Weasley's loud voice echoed through the home.

Ron buried his head in the comforter, while everyone chuckled at his misfortune.

"Mrs Weasley it wasn't just Ron singing!" Roxana yelled after a moment from the banister.

Mrs. Weasley appeared at the bottom of the stairs a towel in her hands and a frown marring her face.

"Oh. Alright, well, then continue on." With that the matriarch of the family simply walked away.

"Thanks." Ron gave her a sheepish grin while he stood up.

"No problem, Ronny." Roxana snorted at the young boys expression and watched him walk out.

"Why'd you do that?" Fred asked her when she sat carelessly down next to him.

Her head tilted, "Can't stand people getting blamed for something they didn't do."

 **July 17th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

Roxana was making her way downstairs with plans to go outside. She'd slept in late and missed breakfast. As she passed the living room, she saw Mrs. Weasley reading on the couch.

"Good morning." Roxana smiled, trying to get a good glimpse of the weather.

"Good morning, sweetie. Are you going outside?" The redheaded woman asked.

"Yeah, the twins will probably try to get me on a broom. So wish me luck." She chuckled along with before she asked, "What are you reading?"

"The most wonderful book. It's by Gilderoy Lockhart. I'll lend you his books if you'd like."

"No thank you. I was just curious." Roxana walked away cringing at the mention of the garbage. She had read the introduction to Lockhart's first book and it was enough for her to realize it was a total waste of her time. Not only was it written badly, but all the facts seemed twisted with falsity's. Most women were probably reading it because of the man's good looks; though Roxana thought he looked quite average.

 **12:30 pm**

"Ready set go!" The twins flew past Roxana almost causing her to fall. Up to this moment she had successfully avoided getting onto a broom. Instead she was scorekeeper to the broom racing going on. The twins were against each other and Ginny was competing with Ron. Currently, Ginny and Fred were winning.

"YES!" Ron shouted as he passed Roxana. Ginny landed gracefully next to her.

"I let him win." Ginny whispered in an amused tone at her brother's happiness.

"Good girl. Lying gets you far in life." Roxana chuckled and watched as Fred made his way down. George had sprained his ankle a few moments prior, but the small fact didn't seem to impose any sympathy onto Fred.

"Maybe you can tell your brother to do that next time." Roxana bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I win!" Fred cried, falling off his broom, gasping for air.

"You know, it's scary how Slytherin you can be sometimes." Ginny smirked when her comment earned her a sharp gasp.

"Take that back." Roxana narrowed her eyes, but before she could get another word in Ginny flew off.

"I'll apologize if you beat me!" Ginny yelled bemusedly from above her.

Roxana groaned, "Fred, give me your broom."

"What!"

"You heard me, you great oaf!" She hissed at him hurriedly, her eyes trailing after Ginny.

The three boys seemed so shocked at her request that they all held out their brooms for her to take. With an air of impatience, and one of great annoyance, Roxana mounted the broom and took off.

The main reason she could hardly stand flying was due to the little stick between her legs. Roxana just didn't trust herself from holding it tight enough not to fall off. Therefore, not even a minute after she'd gotten on, her feet touched the grass and she glanced up to the bright sky, squinting, "You win! Happy now?" She chuckled marginally as she handed Fred his broom back, his mouth was gaping open in shock, for although she'd only been in the air a short while, it was the first time he'd seen her fly.

"I still don't like it."

Fred was left stuttering, "But, but... you were..."

"Amazing!" George yelled next to his brother.

With an amused smirk Roxana bowed, "Yes, I shall now go onto win the Quidditch World Cup."

 **3:00 pm**

"Who's the letter from?!" George asked his mother, who upon receiving the item had sent a plate of grapes to the floor; by accident of course.

"Charlie." Mrs Weasley tore the letter open as all her children huddled around her.

Roxana sat down across from the Matriarch and started making sure Errol the owl was still alive.

The old owl hooted once, fell in a dead faint and stuck his tongue out.

"What a drama queen." Roxana chuckled and dangled a piece of bacon in front of Errol's beak, which, _the sneak,_ greedily ate.

"They broke up!" Mrs Weasley cried holding her heart. "My poor baby. The pain he's probably in right now. All alone."

Roxana's eyes widened. "Who broke up with whom?!" No one answered her and she moved to the other side of the table.

"That whole family is no good! Their horrible people. Didn't I tell him that from the beginning?! Now look, he's _heartbroken._ " Mrs Weasley sobbed into a handkerchief and blew her nose loudly. Ginny, although she made a disgruntled face, held her mother as tears fell down her face.

Roxana tried pushing her way through the Weasley children in order to see the letter. But to no use.

 _Time for plan B_ , Roxana thought as she made her way towards the living room.

"I'm going to use the floo. I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Roxana called back as she took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "Tonks residence!"

 **Tonk's Home, Brackendale Road, Camberely**

Roxana had met Nymphadora Tonks her first year at Hogwarts, Tonks being in her sixth year then. The bright and bubbly metamorphagus had befriended Roxana during the year, before she found common ground with the twins.

Only at the end of the year did the girls realize that they were neighbors in the muggle world. It had been decided seemingly overnight that whenever Roxana had to stay with her parents, she usually slept at Dora's home. So close they had gotten that she'd even encouraged the Hufflepuff to become an Auror when everyone else had laughed at the clumsy witch's idea.

"Dora?! It's Ana!" She shouted making her way through the silver and pale green drawing room. As she stepped into the hallway she saw an elegantly dressed woman with dark brown hair styled to perfection.

"Roxana, darling. I'm so glad to see you. How was school this year?" Mrs Tonks embraced her and complimented her as she usually did.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs Tonks. School was school, but I'm at the top of the year." She bit her lip, "How's Dora?" Roxana asked worriedly.

"It's Andromeda, dear, and she's in her room. Go see for yourself." Roxana didn't need to be told twice and took the stairs two at a time.

She opened the fourth door on the right and stopped in her step. To say the scene surprised her was an understatement.

Dora sat on her neon pink bed scrolling through tv channels. Her hair wasn't red, which meant anger or blue to represent sadness. Instead it was neon purple.

"Ana! My sissy from another mister… um don't know where I was going with that. I guess I didn't hear you! How are you?" The older girl hugged her fiercely, while Roxana just stood transfixed on the spot with disbelief.

"What?" Dora tilted her head, her hair went to it's normal dark brown as she pulled Roxana to sit.

"How am I?! How are you?! I'm staying with the Weasleys and they just got a letter from…"

"From Charlie. Yeah, we broke up. It was a mutual thing." Tonks chuckled at Roxana's relieved expression.

 _Mrs. Weasley_ _and her over exaggerating behavior,_ Roxana rolled her eyes.

She for one, certainly didn't believe that the whole Black family was terrible. Meaning that Andromeda and Dora were the only normal ones. She couldn't really say anything about Narcissa nee Black, but the Malfoys were a... very dark Wizarding family, so something certainly wasn't _right_ on that spectrum.

"Well, I suppose that's good. Why'd you break up?" Roxana leaned back on the bed and watched the channels go by in a blur.

"He was too far away and he wasn't mature. It was as if I was always babysitting him... and he expected me to cook." Roxana snorted before shaking her head in disbelief. "See even you know I'm the worst cook ever." Tonks grinned, "How about you, any boys?" She stopped on the movie _Grease._

"Nope, they're all immature." The two girls chuckled, before they leaned back and started watching the movie.

In the middle of the movie, well technically during the commercials, Roxana heard a sniff noticed that Tonks had started crying and that her hair had changed to a midnight blue. With her own pout, Roxana held her as her tears flowed steadily down her flushed face.

"Why are guys such idiots?" Tonks wondered out loud.

"I honestly don't know." Roxana sighed quietly.

"I'm going to die alone." Tonks sobbed into her hands.

"No your not! Don't you dare say that. Your smart, funny, pretty, a Hufflepuff..."

"Hey!" Tonks slapped her forearm.

Roxana continued determinedly, "and a total badass. Guys adore that. You'll find someone I'm sure of it. If you don't then I'll help you, alright? I won't have you dying alone." She smiled as her friend's tears lessened.

"Thanks Ana. How is it that you're so good at this?" Tonks sniffed and her hair started fading into a baby pink color.

Roxana shrugged as she got nudged in the shoulder and turned back to the movie. _How am I good at this? It's not as if I have any sort of experience._ She tossed a sideways glance at her friend, hopping dearly that her momentary fear of loneliness was just a phase.


	9. Chapter 9

**July 22nd, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"You still haven't got a letter from him?" Roxana sat on the foot of Ron's bed. They were still waiting for Harry's letter, but it had already been two weeks and they were getting worried.

"Nope. If I had I would have told you. Hermione hasn't gotten one either." Ron groaned.

"Well your mother said he was probably fine. Though if he doesn't reply before his birthday we'll tell her to go check on him."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

They heard footsteps and Ginny burst into the room, breathless.

"He did it. It's flying." She whispered excitedly.

Ron was already running out of the room. Roxana thought she heard him fall down the stairs.

"OW!" Yup, she had been right.

"Ron. BE QUIET!" Ginny hissed as she tiptoed down the stairs and helped him up. She slapped him over the head when he stood up. Ron gave her a quick glare and stalked out of the house.

Ginny followed closely behind him, as Roxana walked into the kitchen. Her job as usual, was to distract the matriarch.

"Mrs Weasley , can I help you with dinner. Please, the boys and Ginny left to ride their brooms."

Mrs Weasley frowned in disapproval towards the garden, "Sure you can sweetie."

"What are you making?" She asked curiously seeing an array of pans on the stove.

"Roast chicken and treacle tart." Mrs Weasley answered.

"I'll get started on the tart then." Roxana went to the fridge and took out all the ingredients she could carry. "Could you please start the radio. I would but…"

"You don't have to ask twice, dear." The woman waved her wand and a wizarding song played through the house.

Hopefully the flying car wouldn't make too much noise.

 **6:30pm**

"I mean, it's not normal to change your hair color to accommodate your mood." Mrs Weasley was still going on about why Tonks hadn't been good enough for Charlie.

Roxana didn't agree with her comments but didn't say so, instead she concentrated on making dinner.

"She was always so out there. Wasn't she in Hufflepuff? Strange people those Hufflepuffs. Not to mention that her mother's a Black. A Black. Blood hypocrites the lot of them. Marriages between cousins just to save their precious name purity." Mrs Weasley made a sound of disgust, that caused Roxana thin her lips. _Breathe in and out,_ she told herself as the redhead woman's comments became more and more offensive.

When dinner was finally ready, Roxana almost ran out of the house to announce it.

 **August 3rd, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

 _Were in the depths of the inferno are they!_ Roxana had woken up before everyone on this fine morning due to a bad dream. She immediately went to the boys room, since they demanded that she'd come to them for comfort when she was distressed. The only issue was that when Roxana opened the door to the twins room... it was empty.

First she thought they were pranking her, but they wouldn't ruin their precious sleep over something so petty as prank. She huffed and shivered remembering her horrid dream as she quietly made her way to Ron's room. He wasn't there either. Thankfully Ginny had been a good girl and was sleeping in her bed when Roxana had woken up or she would have thought everyone had disappeared from the face of the earth. Which would have been scary as hell.

"Roxana dear, why are you up so early?" Mrs Weasley yawned and tied her dress robe. This was so not going to end well for the boys.

"Well you see, I had a nightmare and I usually go to the twins when I do, but you see they aren't in their room and neither is Ron." Roxana closed her eyes and waited.

"WHAT!?" ran into the rooms just to check and then started shouting profanities.

"What is going on, mother?" Percy walked out of his room looking much to put together.

"Your brothers, those mainiacs want to see me dead."

"Mom why's the car gone?" Ginny came in rubbing at her eyes.

Roxana groaned and leaned against the wall. How had she forgotten? Harry hadn't written and the boys must have went to get him.

 **8:30am**

"They're back!" Ginny shouted nervously from her room. Roxana leaned out the window and surely enough the light blue car was now parked in front of the house. The four boys were just getting out. Both girls grimaced when the front door slammed shut and Mrs Weasley made her way towards the rebels.

"Have you any idea how worried I've been?" Mrs Weasley said in a deadly whisper.

Roxana ran down the stairs and slowly opened the front door. She caught Harry's gaze and motioned for him to come in. He looked back at his friend's mother, being uncertain, but she nodded so he tiptoed into the house and breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed. The screaming wasn't as loud inside.

"Oh, Harry." Roxana cried as she wrapped her arms around the boy. "How are you?" Roxana studied Harry.

"I'm good now." Harry shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Are you hungry? Mrs Weasley and I made breakfast." She lead him carefully into the kitchen. He looked skinnier, his glasses were broken and he had dark circles under his eyes. Roxana sniffed as she made him sit down, before she grabbed a plate and piled food onto it.

"This place is amazing." Harry looked around the kitchen in awe. Roxana smiled sweetly at him.

"That's exactly how I feel about this house. It's so warm and cozy, makes you feel loved. Like… like you're actually at home." Roxana sighed.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Harry, dear." Mrs Weasley made her way into the kitchen, followed by her three sons that looked very guilty. As soon as all the boys had food on their plates, Roxana ran upstairs.

"Ginny are you ready?" She opened the door and laughed at the scene before her. All of Ginny's clothes and her own were scattered about the room. Ginny was kneeling between the two beds, apparently searching for something.

"I have nothing to wear." Ginny whispered furiously and then burst out crying. Roxana was instantly next to her. The pain girls went through to get a guy was depressing, at least in Roxana's opinion it was. For Morgana's sake, her outgoing red headed friend was crying over what to _wear_.

"I'll help you. Okay?" Ginny nodded and Roxana stood and meticulously started sorting clothes out that could be a possibility. "How about that green dress of mine, that you like? The pale green one. You know… it's not really my color. Why don't you have it." Roxana smiled when Ginny's eyes lite up and she took the silk dress as if it were made of glass. As Ginny put the dress on, which was a light summer dress that went just above the knee and was sleeveless, Roxana had to admit it fit the young girl very nicely. She quickly braided her friends hair and pinched her cheeks before they quickly but quietly made their way downstairs.

"Pretend he's not even here. Try not to stutter and whatever you do not ask for his autograph." Roxana advised Ginny as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Blimey, I'm tired," yawned Fred, setting down his knife and fork.

"You're always tired Fredy." Roxana chuckled and sat down with Ginny next to her.

Fred huffed, "I think I'll go to bed and..." His mother immediately started protesting and Roxana saw the right opportunity.

"Harry," Roxana whispered loudly enough to cause the boy to turn towards her, "This is Ginny."

Ginny was squeezing Roxana's hand under the table tightly, from nervousness of course. Ginny slowly looked up from her plate as if she'd just noticed the new addition to the family. She extended her left hand and smiled a dazzling smile, that made Roxana proud, towards Harry as she shook his hand.

"Nice to finally meet you." Ginny said softly as she took her hand away. Harry gave her a small smile, but turned towards Ron, without saying a word. Roxana watched as her friend's eyes gathered with tears and she quickly left the kitchen in a hurry. Roxana hurried after her, wondering why boys were so immature and oblivious to… well anything to do with feelings.

Ginny was sobbing into her pillow, when Roxana finally caught up. She picked up the scattered clothes, letting the poor witch vent out her sadness. When Ginny sat up, her hair all messed up and her face blotchy, Roxana sat next to her.

"Guys are idiotic jerks." Ginny huffed and then whimpered, "I still like him though."

"Give him time to grow up."

"How much time?" Ginny asked looking at Roxana. She debated before answering. Technically Wizards matured quicker than muggle boys, not including underlying factors.

"Hm, give him five, maybe six years. Harry's already quite mature-ish." Roxana chuckled as Ginny groaned into her pillow. "This is why I won't date until I'm at least seventeen and even then guys are still immature."

"My dear, dear Ana, you'll probably end up with a man twice your age or so. _You're_ too mature for your own good." Ginny teased her and giggled when Roxana debated the comment and calculated.

"That would make him in his late twenties, early thirties." Roxana bite her lip wondering if she was okay with that.

"He'd have to be handsome." Ginny added deviously. It was very rare that they talked about Roxana's so called love life. It was a special moment and Ginny was definitely not going to let it slip by.

"That'd be nice." Roxana blushed looking at her nails.

"And rich." Ginny continued giggling at her friend's embarrassment.

"Not completely necessary." Roxana tilted her head.

"He would have to be beyond crazy. You know so you two could balance out." Ginny shrieked with laughter when Roxana swatted at her.

"Hey!" Roxana frowned in amusement.

"He'd have a mansion." Ginny sighed. Roxana giggled and Ginny narrowed her eyes. "It would have a stunning library." It was Roxana's turn to sigh and a small smile played on her lips.

"He'd be completely and utterly in love with you." Ginny added.

"Where do you get this stuff, Gin?" Roxana asked smirking in amusement.

"You left one of your _spicy_ novels here last summer." The red head burst out laughing at Roxana's bewildered expression.

"I'm kidding." Ginny patted her friends head, though she really wasn't and made a mental note to hide the romance book in the twins room.

"And you would love him with all you had." Ginny offered Roxana a soft smile.

But she didn't stop there, "He would be brave, powerful, very strong and loyal."

"He'd be a Gryffindor?" Roxana looked out the window, her vision dazed.

"Of course he would be a Gryffindor. As though I'd allow you to date a Hufflepuff or, Merlin have mercy, a Slytherin." Ginny smirked.

"Anything else?" Roxana asked amusement clear in her voice.

"Do you want me to get into specifics?" Ginny giggled.

"What else is their to do? The boys are de-gnoming the yard."

"Well what hair color would you prefer?" Ginny questioned.

Roxana rolled her eyes. "I'll be lucky with what I get."

"A girl can dream." Ginny's tone implied that she still had to answer the question.

"Well... he can't be a redhead because that would remind me of your brothers. He also can't have blond hair because that would remind me of Demetri, so he'd have brown or black hair. I guess that isn't very selective." Roxana wrinkled her nose and turned to Ginny to hear her opinion.

She was surprised to find the girl looking very saddened. "Whats wrong?"

"I was hoping you would like Bill or Charlie, so we could end up being related." Ginny sniffed and Roxana was at a loss for words. Of course she would love to be related to the Weasleys, but she wasn't at all attracted to any of the boys, she saw them more as brothers.

"Wizarding families are really messed up with their blood lines, you never know we may end up being related." Roxana told her in a small voice.

"Besides you're already a Weasley." Ginny hugged her tightly and Roxana hugged her back fiercely.

"Why don't we sing some karaoke and forget about idiotic boys." The brown haired girl suggested and Ginny nodded enthusiastically.

 **August 7th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"Their riding brooms again!" Ginny huffed as she sat on the quilt outside.

Roxana hid her laughter and closed the book she was currently reading. The sun was blazing but they had brought an umbrella with them for sun protection and the possibility of rain.

"You, just want to be flying with them." She said matter a factly, pointing her finger at the infatuated girl. Ginny sighed and nodded, gazing towards the field were the boys were hanging out.

"Go. Tell Fredy I sent you and he'll most definitely take turns with you. If he doesn't well… he will." Roxana shooed her away and watched as she ran towards the field, yelling back a 'thanks.'

 **August 10th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"Oh, Ginny… I'll get the porridge." Roxana bite her lip to keep from laughing. It was breakfast time and when Harry had walked into the kitchen Ginny had instantly turned red and knocked down her porridge bowl. Instead of making her friend even more embarrassed she got the bowl and cleaned up the mess. It was a good day. The sun was brightly shining and not a cloud was in the sky, but mostly for Roxana she was glad that Harry had started looking better. No one but Roxana, had _really_ noticed that his bones showed through his skin, the ragged clothes he wore were two sizes too big and Harry looked like he was being given the stars from the sky when anyone was kind to him. She sought to be as kind to him as possible so he'd get used to it and realize it wasn't just a dream; that he did deserved good things in his life. As she pondered this, three sleek brown birds, Errol and Roxana's owl Ebony flew in and landed on the table. It could be said that some were more graceful than others.

"Letters from school!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly as all the boys groaned.

"It's only our supplies for school." Roxana reassured them.

For a few minutes there was silence as they all read their letters.

"Merlin, no! Gilderoy Lockhart is going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Roxana cried in shock. How could Dumbledore let such a person teach at a pristine school. gasped, grabbing Ginny's letter and skimming through it.

"This is marvelous." Mrs Weasley obviously opposed Roxana's belief.

"First thing Roxana disagrees with mother about. This is a historic day, George."

"Very much so Fred." George whispered at his twin. Roxana overheard their conversation and gave them a glare. Ginny giggled and went red again when Harry looked up from his letter.

"That lot won't come cheap," George said, with a quick look at his parents."Lockhart's books are really expensive…"

"Well, we'll manage," said Mrs Weasley, but she looked worried. "I expect we'll be able to pick up a lot of Ginny's things secondhand."

"Oh, are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked the redheaded girl.

She nodded, blushing to the roots of her flaming hair. Roxana gave a quick look around the table, making sure everyone was in a conversation.

"Mrs Weasley, please let me help…" Roxana whispered softly to the Matriarch of the family. Since her paternal grandparents were wealthy pure bloods and had, had successful jobs in the wizarding world, when they retired, most of their Wizarding money was kept under lock and key at the Gringotts of Romania. When Roxana started at Hogwarts she had received, what seemed to her at the time, a very generous portion of that money. The amount was supposed to keep her comfortable until she graduated, but she only spent around one thousand galleons every year, so twenty five thousand seemed endless.

Mrs Weasley's face softened. "No dear, that is very, very thoughtful of you but we'll get by." The woman smiled a sad smile, that pulled on Roxana's heart.

"Alright, but I'm taking Ginny shopping for her birthday present." She said without leaving a space for discussion. nodded once and started cleaning the table.

Percy walked in, already dressed, his Hogwarts prefect badge pinned to his sweater vest.

"Morning, all," said Percy briskly. "Lovely day."

He sat down just as Ron started reading Hermione's letter.

" _Dear Ron, Roxana and Harry, if you're there,_

 _I hope everything went alright and that Harry is okay and that you didn't do anything illegal to get him out. Ron, that would get Harry in trouble too. I've been really worried and if Harry is all right, will you please let me know at once, but perhaps it would be better if used a different owl, because I think another delivery might finish your one off. I'm very busy with school work, of course and we're going to London next Wednesday to buy new school books. Why don't we meet at Diagon Alley? Let me know what's happening as soon as you can._

 _Love from,_

 _Hermione_

"Well, this fits in nicely, we can go and get all your things then too." Said Mrs Weasley. "What're you all up to today?"  
The boys shared a quick glance and George replied, "Quidditch."

Roxana huffed loudly and quickly blushed, looking down when everyone looked her way. Quidditch was all the boys ever did and she was always left by herself.

"Can I come too?" Ginny asked in a very non-Ginny voice that was shy and soft.

"Like our answer would stop you." Ron smirked. Roxana got up from the table and went to write to Hermione.

 **12:30pm**

Roxana dipped her quill in the black ink and sighed her name, blew on the perfectly written letter and sealed it.

She sniffed a few times before instructing Ebony to deliver the letter to Hermione.

"If you end up like Errol... I will be very pissed off at you. Thanks, love." Ebony rubbed her beak on Roxana's outstretched hand, hooting softly before leaving.

Roxana stood looked out the window, searching for the five rascals, but they were nowhere to be seen. She sat down on her bed with a heavy heart and let out a shaky breath. She was surrounded by people she cared about, but somehow she still always ended up alone. Warm tears dropped down from her cheeks and she bit her lip to stop from letting out a sob. Wiping her wet cheeks, Roxana stood quickly and to her surprise her legs shook and let out. A gasp left her throat as everything went black.

 _Children were screaming. Students were laying on the stone ground in the Hogwarts hallways. Blood was smeared on the walls. There was hissing, very loud hissing. It was unnerving, not to mention the eerie laughter that accompanied it. Horrible, awful laughter that sounded deadly._

 _Darkness… it was night. She was on a soft surface looking towards the sky. She couldn't move, she was only able to look up. She studied it with meticulous eyes and realized what was missing. The stars. Only after she tried taking a sharp breath, did Roxana realise that she wasn't able to breath. Her own screams echoed in her ears._

She woke up gasping for breath, only remembering the latter dream, due to how traumatized she was.

"Finally. We were beginning to worry." Fred muttered from across the room. Roxana sat up and noticed Ginny sitting on her bed while the boys were near the doorway.

"It's dinnertime." Harry said with a frown seeing her frightened eyes.

Roxana's eyes widened in disbelief. "Dinner?" _I slept that long?!_

"Uh huh." George nodded and they all headed down to the kitchen. Roxana lingered back contemplating what had just happened.

 _Have I really been so tired?_ _Tired enough to sleep all through the day, without it even feeling so long._ It was possible given that she was often awake half the night, trying to calm herself down from her nightly terrors.


	10. Chapter 10

**August 11th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

 **12:40am**

It was midnight and without surprise, Roxana was wide awake. She stared out the window, willing herself to at least daydream, but she couldn't. The stars couldn't be seen from the angle of the window sill and she had to hold back a cry. Definitely not wanting to wake up everyone in the middle of the night, Roxana quietly transformed into her animagus. She skillfully lept from the ledge and onto the roof. Luckily, the Weasley's had a ghoul in the attic, so whatever noise was heard would be disregarded. She transformed back and sat down looking up at the source of her worry and let out a breath of relief. The stars were there like they were supposed to be. The moon was almost full and it along with the constellations oddly calmed her.

 **7:00am**

Ginny had gotten up very early and noticed that Roxana wasn't in the room, but her bed looked slept in, _maybe she's in the twin's room_. Though when she opened the door to said room, her brothers were sleeping soundly and no girl was in between them. A few minutes later when she wandered back into her room, Ginny found Roxana sorting through her suitcase.

"Ahh!" Ginny rapidly put her hand over her mouth in order to keep quiet, but Roxana had already jumped up and gasped.

"Ginny!" She whispered fiercely. "Don't… don't scare me like that. Honestly, you gave me a heart attack." Roxana held her hand over her rapidly beating heart. Ginny quickly closed the door.

"Sorry, you weren't here when I woke. Where were you?" Ginny asked curiously. It wasn't like Roxana to wander off.

"On the roof. I couldn't sleep." Roxana said and lifted up a dark grey shirt that she planned on wearing. Ginny ignored the first comment, it just wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry, maybe we can get dreamless sleep when we're in Diagon Alley?"

"Ginerva Molly Weasley… Ginny. You're brilliant. How have I never thought of that?" Roxana smiled so brightly, Ginny couldn't help smiling back.

 **August 19th, 1992**

 **Diagon Alley**

"Merlin's beard, I think we lost Harry Potter." said in shock as everyone flooed into Diagon Alley.

"The poor, dear." wringed her hands and rushed away to go find the Boy Who Lived.

Roxana spun around twice and demanded George to lift her on his back.

"What are you doing woman?" Fred asked staring up with his hand covering his eyes to block the sun.

"I'm trying to look for Harry, Fredy!" She replied with a shout, causing Fred to chuckle. Apparently she believed tall people had to shout in order to be heard.

"No use." She cried and quickly walked away from the Weasleys. "I'll see you at Gringotts!"

looked at the retreating form, looked at his children and sighed deeply holding his head. Without the two women the kids would go crazy in three, two, one…

"I want to go to Flourish and Blotts." Percy voiced.

"No, we're going to Florean Fortescue's." The twins said and started sprinting.

"We should really find Harry first." Ginny commented.

"I actually agree with you for once." Ron raised his brow in shock.

"Why don't we all stay together and once we find Harry you can all go your separate ways. Besides we have to go to Gringotts first." Mr Weasley said without room for discussion.

Roxana spotted Hermione in the front of Gringotts and ran towards her.

"Roxana!" She was almost choked with the amount of curly hair that came into her face.

"I missed you so much. How was your summer?" Roxana held her at arm's length.

"Amazing, though I was very busy studying. I do hope Harry and Ron finished their work."

Roxana chuckled, "They have." The bushy haired girl breathed a sigh of relief. She squinted, seeing black messy hair next to Hagrid.

"Harry! Oh, thank god you're alright. We didn't know were you ended up. Hello Hagrid. Nice to see you." Roxana smiled up at the groundskeeper.

"Good to see you too Roxana, Hermione." Hermione smiled up at him as well.

"What happened to your glasses?" Hermione waved her wand and Harry's glasses looked brand new. "Are you coming into Gringotts, Harry?"

"As soon as I've found the Weasleys," said Harry.

"Yeh won't have long ter wait," Hagrid said with a grin.

They looked around: sprinting up the crowded street where Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr Weasley.

"Harry," Mr Weasley panted. "We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Molly's frantic, she's coming now."

Roxana patted Fred's back who was coughing like a maniac. "Aren't you on the Quidditch team?" Hermione asked with worry.

"I haven't stretched today." Fred explained and the girls hid a giggle.

"Lay off the treacle tart, will ya." Ginny smirked at her brother, while Percy rolled his eyes.

"Where did you come out?" Ron asked.

"Knockturn Alley," said Hagrid grimly.

"Excellent!" Fred and George said together, before they broke down in coughing fits again as Harry and Ron continued their conversation.

"That's it! I'm going to wake you two up to go jogging… daily." Roxana told them folding her arms over her chest. The boys gasped and knelt in front of her.

"No."

"Please, no."

"You…. you can't." Fred cried bending down.

"We'll do anything else." George kissed her shoe.

"What are you two doing." Roxana said in a loud whisper, her face was red from embarrassment.

"Begging." They said and bowed down to her. Roxana's mind was already decided though.

"I will and I am. Gryffindor will not lose because of you two. How about we go jogging thirty minutes before breakfast?"

"Fine." The boys grumbled together and stood.

When Molly arrived, they all headed into Gringotts where they were all introduced to Hermione's parents.

"I never knew your parents were dentists. My mother is a dentist as well." Roxana smiled and waved goodbye at the couple that was following an over excited to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Meet you back here," Ron told Hermione, "You're going to your vault separately, aren't you?" He asked Roxana at which she nodded and the Weasleys and Harry were led off to their underground vaults by a Gringotts goblin.

"I…" Hermione stared nervously back to her parents.

"You're coming with me. You can see my vault. That is if you want to, of course. It's deeper down." Roxana said uncertainly. Hermione nodded enthusiastically. They both nervously walked up to a goblin and Roxana cleared her throat. She was usually with her grandparents when she extracted money from the vault.

"Yes?" The goblin drawled in a bored voice. He didn't even look up. Hermione shifted on her feet and nudged Roxana.

"May I enter my vault, please. Number 528." Her tone was warm but commanding and the goblin finally looked up. Roxana was quite proud that her vault number were the same digits as her birthday.

"Name." He said in the same awful voice.

"Roxana Katerina Elena Constantin." She replied immediately with confidence.

"Key."

Roxana tried not throwing the key on the marble desk. She disliked Goblins with passion.

"Follow me." The goblin got up and lead them to the carts.

Roxana counted to ten in order to steady her anxiety. Ever since she was young, she'd been scared of roller coasters.

"Hold on tight, alright." She told Hermione, who nodded bravely.

If anyone mentioned they had heard screaming one day in Gringotts, as though someone were being tortured, Roxana and Hermione would have outright denied those allegations.

The goblin held his ears and gave the girls nasty looks as he opened the vault. Hermione returned it full force and huffed as she entered the vault after Roxana.

There was barely any less money than the last year and Roxana sighed. Taking around one thousand and five hundred galleons, that would have to last her the whole school year and next summer, the girls made their way back to daylight. Thankful that the way up wasn't as bad as the way down.

"See you all at Flourish and Blotts!" Ginny waved as she was dragged off to Madam Malkin's by Roxana, while went to find her husband.

"Where do you think, they're going?" Ginny asked her curiously. She meant the trio, well specifically Harry, but Roxana wasn't worried about them.

"Probably the Quidditch store or the joke shop. Poor Hermione, she should have come with us. Who I'm worried about is Fred and George. I mean, did you see how longingly they stared towards Knockturn Alley?" Roxana shook her head in frustration. The two girls made their way quickly to the clothing store.

 **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

"How about this scarf?" Roxana asked Ginny, holding up a dark green scarf.

Ginny nodded and grabbed it from her friend, wrapping it around her neck.

"Very fashionable." Roxana said in a girly tone that made them both burst out laughing.

"Alright. I… I think that's enough." Ginny said holding her elbow, while glancing at the large pile of clothing they had both gotten. Among them of course were Ginny's most needed robes.

"Come on, the 'men' must be waiting." Ginny giggled at her friend's words.

 **Flourish and Blotts**

"I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, but I'm not waiting in line for… for this." Roxana motioned at Lockhart who was signing books while surrounded by women in heat.

Mrs Weasley gave her a look of pity. "Oh, honey. Wait until you start liking boys." Roxana walked away faster than Oliver Wood could say Quidditch. She liked boys just not weak idiots.

Being Flourish and Blotts she immediately went in search for books. Now since she had money, she could spend how much she wanted on books. Well, not exactly _that much_ because then she wouldn't be able to carry them all. Two heavy bags of clothing were already in her arms, so she considered bribing the twins to carry the books she was already planning to get.

"That means I can get more." She murmured happily to herself. _Hmm, where to start first?_

The divination aisle looked intriguing. She walked slowly reading the titles, "Reading tea leaves," _never again_ , "Love in the zodiacs," _nope,_ "Crystal ball instructional manual," _fancy and useless,_ "Dream Interpretation"… _hmm_. Roxana pulled the large book out slowly and held it with a gentle grip as she skimmed through.

 _Well, I'm getting this_ , Roxana thought looking at the price for a split second. She walked further, "How to Find Love in Dust"… _what the actual fuck._ "Is your Pet your Soul Mate?" Roxana actually laughed out loud. Looking for accurate divination books was becoming a game… to see which ones didn't make her laugh or shake her head in dismay. When she got to the end of the aisle without any other book she sighed and moved onto the Defence aisle. She quickly made her way to year four and grabbed the accurate book, quickly skimming through the pages. It wasn't recommended in the syllabus, but who knew how little they would learn with their new teacher and O.W.L.S were next year. At least Quirrell had assigned actual books on the subject.

As she quickly reached the end of the dim lit aisle, wanting to move on to Transfiguration, something caught her eye. On the highest shelf, barely visible, was a book on divination. _What in Merlin is that doing up there on this aisle_ , Roxana wondered, before becoming interested in the title. "Everything is Not as it Seems-Doubtful Seers." _Hmm, could that be any use to me? I'm not a Seer so… I should look at it anyways._

Roxana tried reaching the leather bound book but she wasn't tall enough. She tried standing on her tip toes...no use. Huffing she placed her bags and two books down on the floor. She raised her brow towards the book, _is it really worth it? Yes!_ She wrinkled her nose in concentration and jumped.

"Damn it! Why am I so damn short?" She whispered fiercely annoyed. Roxana most definitely considered walking away and leaving the awful book up there, but she was a Gryffindor and wouldn't give up. Unfortunately, it was too risky to transfigure. She sighed helplessly, where were the twins when she needed them? Why hadn't she worn her heels? Squinting her eyes, she wiggled her bum and jumped, squealing. She'd touched the binding. She repeated the motion putting more hop and wiggle into it, but to no use, it was impossible.

Roxana closed her teary eyes and groaned against the bookshelves, her right arm stretched about two feet below where the horrid thing was. She heard someone clear their throat and gasped, startled. _DAMN IT! Why am I such a scardy cat?!_ This was not an okay day.

Roxana turned around slowly, quickly wiping her eyes and looking up at her intruder. He had greenish blue eyes, light brown hair, light skin and a scar running down his cheek. He looked familiar. Had she meet him before? No, she didn't think so. Roxana thought he looked awfully tired for his age, he was probably in his thirties; besides that fact he was still quite handsome. There was something about him though. Something different she couldn't pinpoint. He momentarily reached above her and took the book out easily. She sighed when he handed it to her.

"Thank you…" Roxana smiled brightly at him, which made him blink in confusion.

"Remus Lupin." He responded, like some muggle borns answered when they were asked their name; with uncertainty and almost shyly.

"Well, thank you very much, Remus. I'm Roxana Constantin." She smiled at him again.

He was just about to reply when, a certain someone with red hair and a twin named George basically screamed, "Roxy! Where the bloody hell are you?!" Her eyes widened and she rolled her eyes. Perfect timing Fred.

"Ana! Honestly, how can you stay in here this long?! It's giving me the creeps!" The twins could be seen at the end of the aisle and Roxana sighed as she picked up her bags along with the two books and made her way towards them. Glancing back she added, "Thanks again, Remus." He nodded at her with a small smile.

"How can you read so much woman?!" Fred screeched when she came near them.

"These are like three books, Fred. Please stop shouting."

"He started it." Fred pointed at George. His twin gave him a death glare before tackling him to the ground. They hit the bookshelf and Roxana turned red with mortification.

"Fred and George Weasley I will hex you into next year if you don't stop. And you wonder why I like Percy the best." The twins stood in a flash and were giving her puppy dog faces.

"You don't mean that, Ana." George whimpered.

"We're very sorry."

"Yes, very. Here let me take that." George said grabbing the clothing bags from her hand.

"And I'll take those." Fred grabbed the books gently from her hands. Roxana had no words.

"You love us, come on." Fred whined and pushed her hair back from her face.

"You love me more though." George smirked at her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"No, she doesn't I'm the better looking twin." Fred accidentally dropped the one book she truly wanted without noticing.

"I called dibs first." George argued.

"That's it! Neither of you are good looking and George you don't get dibs. I'm honestly your sister."

"Ha! So that means I still have a chance." Fred fist pumped the air and Roxana stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"You guys are so going to end up single." Roxana whispered to herself.

"No we're not, we'll have you." George winked at her.

"Excuse me!" Roxana huffed and walked towards the cash register, the leather bound book forgotten.

 **The Burrow**

 **10:02pm**

"And was he handsome?" Ginny urged Roxana to go on about the guy in the bookstore.

"Yes, I've said that." Roxana grinned. It was as if Ginny was more excited than she was.

"How was he dressed?"

"With a vest."

"Ooo." Was Ginny's reply and Roxana giggled at her friend who was lying face up on her bed.

"Did he look rich."

"Honestly, Ginny!?" Roxana frowned in amusement.

"What!? Well... did he?"

"Not answering that. Have any more questions?"

Ginny grumbled, "Did he smell good?" Roxana gave her a look of worry and shook her head. What was it with eleven year old girls?

"Yes, he did. He smelled like… like chocolate and the forest."

"That was oddly descriptive."

"Um, you asked." Roxana raised her eyebrow.

"Anything else?" Ginny asked lazily, the young girl was obviously about to fall asleep.

Roxana wrinkled her nose and was about to mention that he looked familiar when she realized what had been different about him.

"Oh my god, Ginny." She said with wide eyes coming to a realization. When she didn't get a response she looked towards the bed and saw her friend fast asleep.

Her animal instincts had picked it up earlier, but she hadn't been certain and definitely hadn't considered it when she was staring into his warm eyes. _The scar on his face, the way he acted when he was treated with kindness, the reason he looked tired._

"That poor, poor man." Roxana sighed and went to close the lights.

"He heard _everything_ Fred and George said." She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head, exhaling heavily when she also remembered she'd only payed for two books instead of three.


	11. Chapter 11

**August 30th, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

 **8:30am**

Roxana had not forgotten her promise to get the boys in shape. It puzzled her how the twins were incapable of running when they played Quidditch every single damn day.

Technically, they were sitting down, and add that with all the food intake they were getting, of course they were out of shape and unhealthy.

Oliver Wood had wise intentions when he would wake up his team before the break of dawn. Though, she wasn't _that_ evil, she just really wanted to win the Quidditch house cup this year.

That's why, as she entered the twins room at about eight in the morning she didn't shout at them or even hit them to get up. Nope... she had other tactics.

"Laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain." Roxana sang softly as she opened the curtains in the room. The small dim area was lit up in mere seconds and as the window was opened, birds could be heard chirping.

Roxana held onto the window sill and took a deep breath; she was going to miss this place in two days time. She turned her head back… the boys hadn't moved an inch. Just like expected.

As she continued humming the muggle tune, Roxana leaned down under the single nightstand in front of the window. With a determined hand she felt the floor wincing slightly at the amount of dust. She smirked when her hand grasped the plastic bag. Standing up and wiping her hand on her jeans, Roxana took out two small muffins from the bag.

Two years ago, when the boys and herself started becoming more inventive with their pranks at Hogwarts, they had hit their first road block...tiredness. The twins would've stayed up all night coming up with more pranks and schemes if it weren't for Roxana.

She forced them to sleep since she didn't like the idea of them being dead tired when having to learn. So using her knowledge of potions and cooking, Roxana made blueberry muffins that would overcome sleepiness in the morning after a long night. A pepperup potion, a healing potion and an everlasting potion were among the few in them. Thankfully, the elves at Hogwarts had been gracious enough to bring her all the necessary ingredients.

Holding the first muffin in her hand that had been baked later on in the year, she waved it over George's face.

"Hmm." He grabbed it and took a massive bite. Roxana giggled and went to the other twin.

"Fredy wake up." She said in a sing song voice. Waving it in his face looked to be doing nothing and it wasn't like her boys to refuse food. Frowning she lowered the muffin to his mouth, _maybe I can force feed it to him_. Suddenly, Fred sunk his teeth in the muffin and his eyes opened, with a look of complete amusement.

"Ah!" Roxana shrieked at the sudden movement and threw the remaining bit of the muffin at the evil one, which the pompous jerk caught, much to her annoyance.

George was chuckling hysterically as Fred gulped down the rest of the delicious breakfast sweet. Caught in the moment, Fred grabbed onto her hand and pulled hard.

"Fredy!" She had no other choice than to fall on top of the red headed git. He smirked and flipped her over easily.

"What are you…" Her eyes searched his with utter confusion. The smirk became bigger and Roxana's eyes widened with understanding.

"No, Fredy, no. I…I forbid you." She pleaded unsteadily.

"You forbid me from tickling you, really?" Fred said in obviously entertained, "Dear brother, I believe I heard her wrong."

"You did Fred. Ana obviously said she wants...no needs us to tickle her. Why… she said she forbids if _we_ didn't." George came closer with a devious glint in his eyes. Roxana tried twisting her arms from Fred's tight grasp but it was no use. She was done for.

Taking in a deep breath she nodded at the twins, "Get it over with then."

George kneeled next to Fred and she closed her eyes as they both smiled evilly. She couldn't breath the second it started and seconds later tears were forming in her eyes from laughter. Not to mention her loud laughter echoed through the small quiet house, whose occupants still hadn't woken up yet.

"STOP! STOP! I… I...CAN'T BREATH!" She screamed, but the twins didn't stop. Not a chance. Tears were falling from her face and she let herself laugh whole heartedly.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A confused voice cried from the doorway. Mrs Weasley was officially her new favorite person, she'd surely put a stop to this.

"Were tickling Ana, mum. Good morning." Fred said over his shoulder.

"You almost scared me to death." Molly leaned her head against the doorway, yawning.

"Sorry, she can be quite loud." George winked at Fred and in that instant Roxana had had it.

"Please!" She looked both boys in the eye, with a deer in the headlights expression and they instantly stopped.

"Thank you." Roxana said breathlessly. The twins got up and took deep breaths of their own before helping her up. Molly left the scene with a chuckle and the boys hurriedly got dressed.

"Come on now. Let's go jogging." Roxana said pulling both groaning boys down the stairs and out the door.

 **9:36am**

It had been over an hour and they had just only reached the two mile mark. Storm clouds were visible in the horizon, but Roxana wouldn't allow them to give up until they reached three.

"Hurry up, we only have to that house over there and then we just have to go back. I'd like to make it before it starts raining." Roxana shouted back at the Fred and George who were already soaking wet. The rumble of thunder was heard and they all sped up their pace.

"DONE!" George cried falling onto the ground in front of the strange looking house.

"FINALLY! Merlin's balls I'm tired." Fred sat down.

"Language please!" Roxana gasped, afraid that the residence of the house could hear them.

"Prude." George whispered to his brother.

"I am not a prude." Roxana muttered and went to read the sign on the gate.

"Yes, you are." Fred snorted mockingly.

"Have you ever even kissed a guy?" George asked propping his elbow on his knee.

"No, you know I haven't. But that doesn't make me a prude." Roxana stood on her tiptoes and read, _The Quibbler. Editor: X. Lovegood. Pick your own mistletoe. Keep off the dirigible plums._

"Roxana, babe. You don't talk about anything of that nature so we're lead to believe that your a… "

"A prude, yes well. I don't talk about anything of that "nature" with you two. Honestly, would you really want me too anyways?" Roxana raised her brow in question and the boys reddened.

"Sorry, we weren't thinking." Fred rubbed at his eyes.

"Of course you don't, Ana. We don't talk about the girls we've snogged either." George mumbled apologetically.

"It's alright. You two haven't had breakfast and you've ran three miles. It's quite understandable." Roxana remarked with a hint of confusion and sadness in her tone before turning her attention onto the house. They hadn't even told her they'd had their first kiss yet and now they were on to snogging.

She didn't know whether to feel grateful or betrayed without the knowledge. Was everyone else doing it? They had just finished their third year, they were just fourteen. She thought it was still too young to get into a relationship. Why… no how didn't she notice her boys were growing up? From the beginning of their friendship it was obvious who was more mature… so much so that Roxana didn't realize when the twins had started to change.

They were taller than the year before, their faces had almost completely lost all their baby fat and _those_ comments. Her eyes widened at the revelation. Thank Morgana she saw them as brothers. If the twins and all the other boys in the school grew up mentally, then and only then, would she have a problem.

"We should head back. It's starting to rain and being sick at the start of term wouldn't be pleasant." Roxana started jogging without turning back, knowing that Fred and George were close by her side.

 **11:00am**

"Mrs Weasley can you please put a drying charm on my hair?" Roxana asked the elderly witch that was reading Lockhart's fifth or sixth book.

The elderly witch looked up, smiled and patted the seat next to her. "I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Roxana sat silent as her hair magically dried and fell into large curls at the ends.

"I've always adored your hair. Very soft and silky." Mrs Weasley said flicking her wand so that her hair braided itself in a complicated twist. She leaned over and plucked a daisy from the flower pot on the window sill and put it behind her ear. Roxana murmured a thank you.

She was certain that this wasn't what wanted to speak to her about, but she still rejoiced in the moment. Her own mother had only braided her hair when she was very young and then took her regularly to the salon to have her hair cut up to her chin. Roxana had always wanted long hair so when Hogwarts came along she grew it out and her grandmother taught her how to braid it herself.

"Now, have any boys caught your eye at school, dearie?" _Boy talk, wonderful_ , Roxana thought sarcastically and restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"No, ma'am. No offense to any of your boys, but they're not very mature." She shrugged.

Mrs Weasley looked as if she was in deep concentration before she replied, "So you don't like either of the twins?"

Roxana's eyes widened. "No, I don't. I see them as brothers. Actually I see you all as my second family."

Molly smiled knowingly, "I'm glad you're able to say that. We see you in the same way." She gave a small smile, "No matter what man you find to spend the rest of your life with, whether he be a redhead," They both chuckled at that, before continued, "or not, remember we'll always be your family."

"Thanks." She whispered gratefully as the witch gave her a tight hug. When they pulled back both women had tears in their eyes.

"So what are we cooking today?" Roxana asked, with a grin.

"Hmm. How about pork chops, with oven baked potatoes and those delicious Romanian donuts you're so good at making?"

"Perfect."

 **7:00pm**

The rest of the day was spent cooking and and herself couldn't wait for everyone to try the desert.

"Now boys don't finish them all, I want to try and save some for Hermione too." Roxana grinned as she saw the eager faces of the five boys and Mr Weasley. To be honest she was holding two large plates, stacked with powdered donuts in the shape of a pyramid that also smelled divine. The recipe was simple, but knowing the food intake the all the boys were capable of, she had to quadruple the ingredients.

As soon as she set the plates down, about half the treats were already gone.

"Oh...my... Merlin." George's eyes rolled into the back of his head. Roxana grinned knowingly and awaited for more feedback.

"Blessed world, I love you, little powdered donut thingy." Fredy cradled the sweet dessert near his face before eating it in one bite and going back for more. Roxana chuckled at his behavior.

"This is the best thing EVER." Harry said in awe. She blushed and waved his comment, with a whispered thank you. It was really getting to be too much.

Ron had his mouth completely full but he held his hands on top of his heart.

"Very, very good, Roxana. This is "earth shattering," as the muggles like to say." Mr Weasley grinned at her and then kissed his wife on the forehead. Roxana sat down smiling softly and went to grab a donut.

"This is bloody fucking brilliant." Everyone's jaw dropped as Percy grabbed his ninth sweet.

"They even made Perfect Percy curse. That's, THAT'S how good they are." George pointed towards his brother and everyone burst out laughing.

 **10:00pm**

"Can you teach me that recipe?" Ginny asked from her bed. Roxana bite her lip from laughing. Everyone had loved her dessert and the twins went as far as crying when the donuts had been finished. Though, no matter how much Ginny said she loved them, the real reason for her interest in the recipe was _secretly_ because Harry had loved it so much.

"Of course, Ginny."

"A man's heart is through his stomach." She stated, "Why is that so true?" Ginny sighed.  
"Shh. Go to bed you lovey dove." Roxana grinned in the darkness.

 **August 31st, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

It was dawn and the sun could barely be seen above the white clouds. The rooster hadn't crowd and the birds were still hidden behind leaves. A layer of fog had settled on top of the hills, but the sun managed to illuminate the damp grass anyways. Such a small thing, a morning. Though when one took time to just sit back and watch, they would see how magical nature truly was.

That was exactly what Roxana was doing on this fine ordinary morning. She had been there when the stars were slowly replaced with the clouds and when the sun took the place of the moon. It was breathtaking, it was peaceful and Roxana couldn't be happier.

 **3:00pm**

"Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes." Roxana sang as the lyrics floated into the sky. Everyone was outside. The seven teenagers were doing karaoke and the braver ones were even dancing.

Mr Weasley was in his "muggle" shed looking for more music cds and Mrs Weasley was relaxing in the sun.  
"Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye." Ginny sang along and held onto her best friend's arm.

"Knowing me," Fred started, pointing to his twin.

"Knowing you." George pointed back.

"Ahha." The girls sang together.

"There is nothing we can do." Harry sang confidently.

"Knowing me, knowing you." Ron added as his turn came.

"We just have to face it." Everyone clapped as Percy joined in.

"This time we're through. Breaking up is never easy I know, but I have to go." Roxana chuckled for well… she didn't know.

"Knowing me," Ginny motioned for Roxana to continue.

"Knowing you."

"It's the best I can do." They sang together in loud voices.

They all burst out laughing when Fred and George tried singing the guitar part.

The next song came on and the twins were practically jumping up and down, Roxana looked towards Ginny… she had no idea what was about to happen.

"You're so hot teasing me. So you're blue, but I can't take a chance with a chick like you. That's something I couldn't do." Harry sang, since it was his turn after all. Ron and Percy had walked away to help their father and Roxana had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing at Ginny's expression.

"There's that look in your eyes." Roxana continued.

"I can read in your face, that your feelings are driving you wild." Fred sang before Ginny even open her mouth.

"Ah, but girl you're only a child." George basically screamed that part and Roxana had the decency to slap him.

"Well I can dance with you honey. If you think it's funny." Harry was beginning to turn red.

"Does your mother know that you're out." Roxana sang, while the boys sang their own version.

"Does mum know that you're out." Ginny pressed skip on the boom box and Roxana almost died of laughter as the boys continued the song.

"And I can chat with you baby." Fred started.

"Flirt a little maybe. Does mum know that you're out."

"Take it easy." Fred pointed at his sister.

"Take it easy." Roxana sang in amusement.

"Better slow down girl." George wiggled his eyebrows.

"That's no way to go." Roxana shoved him.

"Does your mother know!" They sang in unison, before they fell to the ground with laughter.

A few minutes later another song by ABBA came on. It should be commented that it was their cd that was currently in the boom box.

"Fred, George, have you shown Harry your fathers shed? It's really neat." Roxana smiled at the twins and they immediately got her message as her eyes drifted towards their sister.

"Yeah, come on, Harry. It's awesome." Fred helped the black haired boy up.

"Besides we can sing later on when there's no sappy love songs." George winked at her as he left.

"Thanks." Ginny all but mumbled.

"Don't thank me yet." Roxana pressed play and Ginny grinned. "Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods?"

"Where's the streetwise Hercules. To fight the rising odds?" Ginny sang happily and stood up. Roxana let her continue. "Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?"

"Late at night I toss and I turn and dream of what I need." Roxana sang blushing ever so slightly.

"I NEED A HERO!" Ginny sang proudly closing her eyes and fist pumping the air.

"I'm holding out for a hero until the end of the night." Roxana danced to the rhythm.

"He's gotta to be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero!" Ginny looked towards the shed for a few seconds.

"I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light." Roxana sighed and looked towards the sky.

"He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger than life."

Roxana echoed, "Larger than life." The music continued and the friends gave each other saddened expressions. "Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for… me."

"Racing on the thunder and rising in the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my… my feet." Both girls fell to the ground hugging each other, tears falling from their eyes.

Roxana pressed stop to the song that had once made them laugh.

Mrs Weasley peered from the top of her sunglasses with a knowing look towards her girls.

 **5:00pm**

"Ana, did you steal my shirt?!" Fred screamed good heartedly across the house.

"Technically, it's not your shirt, Fredy dear! It's Oliver's!" She screamed back.

"Oh, yeah! Fred, remember that time your shirt got ripped during practice? Wood gave you one of his spare ones!" George shouted at his twin, who was in the same room.

"Exactly! Then that time I fainted, you gave it to me to use as a pillow!" Roxana whispered loudly. Thankfully was outside.

"That makes sense! Ana you give it back to him then!"

"What why!? It's going to make me look like one of his fangirls!" Roxana screeched and threw the Quidditch jersey in front of the twins room.

"Prude!" George screamed while throwing his clothes in his trunk. Loud footsteps could be heard coming towards their room.

"I AM NOT A PRUDE!" Roxana started hitting him with her shoe.

"AH! Women! Calm down! I was only joking!" George laughed nervously, but Roxana wouldn't give up. George yelped, "NOT THERE WOMAN! FRED WILL NEVER BE AN UNCLE NOW!" Her shoe had been a very nice shoe. It was quite regrettable when it flew out the window.

Roxana started laughing, George was holding his 'sensitive area' and Fred was chuckling as he went to fetch the precious item from the yard.

"Please tell me you're going to fold those." Roxana lifted one of George's shirts, with two fingers.

"Well... it doesn't really matter if they're wrinkled. I'll be wearing my robe on top of them anyway." George folded his arms over his head. Roxana sighed, _boys will be boys._

She dumped all the contents of his suitcase onto his bed and started folding his clothes herself.

"At least these are all clean." She said as she lifted one up to her nose.

"Hey! Who do you take me for? Ronnikins?!" George pretended to be offended.

"Here's your shoe." Fred threw it on the ground near Roxana and she quickly put it on.

"Don't tell me your out of breath, Fredy. I didn't wake you up today because we're supposed to be packing but mark my words that jogging is going to continue at Hogwarts." Roxana waved a sock at the boy that was now folding his own clothes.

"UGH!" They both groaned and George got up and got out another muffin from the nightstand.

"I'll do this you go help the other two." George nudged her towards the door and she nodded and headed to the last room in the house.

Pounding and yelling could be heard from the other side of the door, she almost didn't want to go in. Groaning she knocked with her all her might, so she'd be heard. The house suddenly got quiet and then a bang was heard.

"What are you two…" She was interrupted when the door swung open.

Roxana stepped in cautiously, as expected the room was an absolute mess. Worse than the twins room; dear Merlin the floor couldn't even be seen.

Much too focused on the state of the room she didn't the notice the two boys that had moved behind her. Ron counted down on his fingers from three. Harry nodded on the count of one and they both yelled boo while touching her shoulders.

There was no doubt that Roxana's animagus was suitable for her personality, however in that moment, when she jumped three feet off the ground it showed just how appropriate it really was.

The scream would probably be heard all the way to the Lovegood's home. Roxana turned around holding her rapidly beating heart that she was sure would beat out of her chest any second. She pulled her legs tightly against her as she sat down and took several deep breaths.

"Are you okay?! I'm so, so sorry." Harry rushed to her side, but he was too afraid to touch her. She let out a loud sob and ran out of the room with her hands over her face.

"We're really sorry, Ana! We didn't think we'd scare you so badly!" Ron looked over the stair banister as she disappeared into Ginny's room. He ran his fingers through his hair and exchanged guilty glances with Harry.

"That was you, wasn't it." Roxana nodded and Ginny pulled her into a hug, "Are you okay?" Ginny asked when she noticed that her friends heart was basically skipping beats.

"I… I don't know. Why do I get scared so easily?" Roxana cried in Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny frowned while looking at her poster of the Chudley Cannons. "Because… because," She sighed, "I'm not sure. Maybe it's because you're stressed out."

"Maybe." Roxana pulled away from her friend and went to wash her face in the bathroom. She wasn't one hundred percent certain that her "condition" was due to stress. She hadn't been stressed when she had walked into the boy's room. It had to be something else.

 **8:00pm**

It was the last dinner the Weasley family, Harry and Roxana were going to have that summer, together, that is. Tomorrow, the matriarch and patriarch of the family, would experience, for the first time in twenty two years, what an empty house without any children felt like.

"The treacle pudding was delicious, Mrs Weasley." Harry said putting the last morsel of the scrumptious dessert in his mouth.

Fred leaned over to Roxana and whispered if there was anymore donuts, at which she went red and told him to eat his treacle pudding faster, so his mother wouldn't be hurt.

Ron looked at her for a second before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice. Roxana still hadn't outright forgiven the two twelve year old boys, but it was implied when she'd helped them find their brooms earlier in the evening.

After the table was cleared, Roxana and Ginny made hot chocolate.

"You should try it with cinnamon. It makes it richer." Roxana suggested Fred and George do, while holding the container of spicy powder. Fred made a face, but George reached over and took a pinch.

When Roxana noticed he wasn't going to stir it in, she made a face and was going to comment when Fred stuck his finger in his twins cup and stirred. Roxana jaw fell open, when Fred put his finger in his mouth and George just started drinking his beverage.

"You two can be really messed up sometimes." She said taking a sip of her own drink.

"We know. You're right though the cinnamon does make it better." Fred added some spice to his own drink.

"So are the fireworks in place?" She asked the twins quietly. George nodded once and held up four fingers, the gesture meaning they would be set off in four minutes. It was tradition and they were excited for their new guest to witness them for the first time.

Ginny, who sat next to Roxana, was sneaking at glances at Harry. Roxana didn't want to spoil her fun, but she was certain that Harry knew Ginny liked him; when the fireworks set off his cheeks became a brilliant red when Ginny gasped at the sudden light. Hopefully, he'd feel the same way in a couple years.

* * *

 **A/N: I grew up listening to all kinds of music and I'm a fan of including meaningful and relevant song lyrics into the story. So be prepared for more karaoke.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**September 1st, 1992**

 **The Burrow**

"Time to wake up! We have five hours before the train leaves!" Roxana shot out of bed as Mrs Weasley's voice split the silence of the home. She grabbed a simple black v-cut shirt with baby blue skinny jeans and went to get dressed in the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, Roxana swore, if she squinted her eyes that is, that she had gotten a bit taller. Frowning, she tugged her shirt up higher and went to find a light scarf since the shirt was much too low cut.

Dragging her luggage down the stairs, panting when she finally got to the bottom was a workout in and of itself. Noticing the over active commotion that was due mostly to 's nervousness and the Weasley boys disorganization, she decided to read a book in the family room to keep a headache from appearing. The current book she was reading was _The_ _Age of Innocence,_ by Edith Wharton, in her opinion Roxana believed the title was quite ironic since the plot itself wasn't all that innocent. Just when the story line had come back to her and her position on the sofa couldn't get anymore comfortable, something fell with a loud boom and Roxana closed her book without marking the page number.

Socks, socks were thrown everywhere. _Why are there so many socks,_ she thought climbing the stairs for what seemed as the millionth time.

Ginny was just double checking she had everything when Roxana walked in. "Are you all set?" She asked sitting on the girl's bed. Ginny huffed and pushed her hair back from her face.

"I think I'm missing something."

"Oh, really? What?" Roxana asked with a worried expression. Ginny didn't say anything but started searching the room more frantically. Roxana's frown deepened and she looked right and left as the girl tore the room apart. _What could be so important for an eleven year old to cause disaster?_

Then something caught her eye under her friends daisy patterned pillow. The instant her gaze met it, she felt a terrible alluring dread. It was a horrible feeling and all she wanted to do was run or throw the damn thing into a fire, but something was pulling her in. She found herself reaching for it just as Ginny's eyes saw it as well.  
"NO!" Ginny cried. When Roxana's hand touched the cover of the leather diary, she screamed. The pain was so agonizing that her scream caught in her throat and came out silent. It spread through her whole body before she saw white and blacked out. Flashes of blurry scenes, of things she didn't understand went through her mind, but not a second later she was gasping for breath, no longer in pain.

"I'm so sorry. There's a protection spell on it. Mum…helped me with it." Ginny held her shuddering friend in her arms and explained quickly.

"That felt like a lightning bolt. Though..." Roxana was interrupted when said it was time to leave. She stood up holding onto the wall for support and left the room, leaving a guilty and frightened looking Ginny behind.

Roxana held the banister as she looked into the twins room, watching them throw things frantically into their suitcases.

"Fred did you remember your broom?" She asked weakly, now leaning on the wooden rim.

"SHIT!" Fred cried and grabbed his broom from the closet.

George smirked at her, "Did I forget anything, Ana?"

Roxana narrowed her eyes at him and nodded, "Yes, your box of fireworks." George's smirk fell and his lips thinned as he reached under his bed, pulling out a brightly colored box.

"How do you know everything?" They said in unison, while pulling their luggage down the stairs.

Roxana raised and lowered her shoulders, "Maybe I have the sixth sense." The twins laughed and she smiled softly.

"Is everyone ready?!" Mrs Weasley called from the door. They all nodded and their eyes widened when almost tripped over a chicken in the yard while he was carrying Ginny's luggage.

"Arthur dear, do be careful."

"No, Molly bug, I'm just trying to kill myself." Even smiled at his sarcasm.

"Ana are you alright, you don't look too well." Harry commented worriedly as the car started driving. She was seated between Fred and George; all six of them had fit in the back thanks to 's expandable charm placed on the car.

Fred narrowed his eyes at her and placed his hand on her forehead. His eyes widened and he motioned for George to try as well. The reaction was the exact same.

"Mum…" George's voice shook and his eyes never left his brothers. Roxana put a hand on his mouth.

"I don't want to worry her. It's just stress. You remember last year, what Madam Pomfrey said." Roxana looked behind her as the car drove on further. She couldn't look him in the eye when she was lying to him. But it was for the best.

"You're burning." Fred said with a tone mixed with worry and desperation.

"Once I get on the train, I'll be fine." Roxana pleaded with him.

"Yes, George?" Mrs Weasley asked when her son didn't continue.

George looked at his best friend with a saddened expression, before replying, "Nothing, mum."

Roxana put her head on his shoulder and held his forearm, while Fred laid her legs over his knees.

 **Kings Cross Station**

 **10:57am**

" care, thank you again for being so nice to me and letting me stay over the summer." Roxana gave a quick wave to the two parents, before she was lifted into Fred's arms. She didn't protest… she was barely steady on her own two feet and was feeling terribly light headed. While George pulled his trunk and his brother, Fred pulled her own and she held onto Ebony's cage.

"Why haven't you taken off your scarf?! You're going to melt." Fred said looking down at the girl in his arms.

Roxana reddened, but kept her scarf on, "I'm freezing. I think I may have a fever." She said in a soft voice.

"You think!" George screamed and the remaining people in the station, aka all the parents, stared at them disapprovingly. Percy was shouting for them to hurry up, Ginny was being dragged by her parents to find a seat on the train. Roxana began panicking, where were Ron and Harry?

"Where are the boys!" She shrieked, but her voice was drowned out by the blaring of the train horn. She repeated her question as the train started moving.

"They're probably already on." George huffed as he tried finding an empty compartment.

Further down the corridor they saw a bushy haired girl stick her head out, before looking left and right.

"Roxana?!" Hermione shouted, shocked at the sight of overly pale friend.

"She's not feeling well." Fred replied for her.

"Do you know where Harry and Ron are?" Hermione asked innocently with worried eyes as she let the three fourth years into the compartment.

As soon as Fred had set Roxana down on the bench, she was standing up.

"They're not here!" She cried in disbelief before losing her balance and landing back on the seat. Both twins were frowning at her and she huffed.

"They're probably in another compartment." George lifted the luggage on the overhead storage, he gave her a reassuring smile and went to sit down.

She and Hermione shared a glance; trouble was just drawn to Harry.

"Or, they couldn't get onto the platform and missed the train." Roxana wringed her hands worriedly.

"Why wouldn't they be able to get on the platform?" Fred asked, while slipping his arm around her shoulders.

Roxana pondered his question for a few seconds before shrugging. "Just a thought."

"Well even if they didn't make the train, mum and dad will get them to Hogwarts." George waited for her to contradict her but Roxana just nodded and turned her attention to Hermione.

"What are you reading?"

Hermione blushed slightly and handed her friend the book. Roxana read the title, her face instantly portrayed disgust, _Voyages with Vampires,_ by Gilderoy Lockhart. She quickly cleared her throat and gave Hermione back her book with a strained smile.

Roxana turned her attention to Fred and George who had started the game of wizarding chess, she'd gotten them for their birthdays the year before.

"Where's your sister?" Roxana asked curiously. The twins groaned.

"You have a fever Roxana, relax. Or better yet, go to sleep. Maybe it'll be gone when you wake up." Fred chided her with a hint of annoyance. Roxana sighed and looked out the window at the passing view. A few minutes later she was fast asleep.

 _She was floating, no she was flying. There was crying, then screaming, then it felt as if she was falling. A loud boom accompanied by more screaming and then yelling, a whole lot of yelling._

"Roxana, wake up. We have to get dressed." Hermione shook her friends shoulder until her eyes opened. Roxana had a moment of panic before realising where she was and fully comprehending the statement.

"I slept that long?" She asked in disbelief, whilst yawning.

George nodded, "At least your fever's gone down. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think." Roxana rubbed at her eyes before remembering she had mascara on.

"We'll go to Madam Pomfrey after you eat. Maybe you're going hungry. You usually don't eat much."

Roxana laughed, "I don't starve myself Fredy." Fred and George glared at her and Hermione busied herself with her book.

"I'm not talking about this right now." She snapped, pulling out her school robes from her bag and went to get changed.

 **Great Hall**

"Weasley, Ginny." The redheaded girl walked confidently to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head.

Fred and George held hands tightly with Roxana when the sorting hat didn't immediately yell Gryffindor. Ginny was the first female Weasley to be sorted… even Hermione and Percy were holding their breaths.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted and Ginny smiled brilliantly. They all stood clapping and congratulated the first year as she made her way to the table, sitting down next to Hermione.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked and then quickly asked where her brother was as well, realising her mistake with a blush.

"Harry and Ron, didn't make the train and if I'm correct…they flew to Hogwarts in your father's car." Roxana said knowingly. Truthfully, she knew because she'd heard Professor McGonagall discussing it with the headmaster when they had entered the Great Hall.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked with wide eyes.

"I heard the teachers talking about it."

"There going to get in so much trouble." Hermione rubbed at her forehead and Roxana knew the gesture meant great disappointment.

"How are you not panicking or angry?" George asked curiously stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"Oh, I am. I really, really am. It was an immature and mindless thing to do. They could have gotten killed. But the thing is… they didn't. They were probably stressing and I bet it was Ron who thought of driving the car. Now, I just want to know their not hurt or getting expelled. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find them." Roxana said in a practiced calm voice that she'd learned after spending three years with the twins.

Once outside of the Great Hall she grabbed the map from her bag and searched until she found Harry and Ron in… Professor Snape's room, with their Head of House and Head Master.

 _Oh joy_ , Roxana thought sarcastically, _the dungeons_. She placed the map carefully back in her bag and wrapped her scarf around her more tightly.

As she made her way through the cold, dim corridor Roxana saw light peeking out from one of the doors and like the good, respectable girl she was, knocked.

"Miss Constantin?" Professor Snape opened the door in confusion. _Of course he's confused, few students busy themselves with knowing where his room is._ No matter, Roxana moved through the open door without waiting for an invitation.

"Professor Snape." She smiled and soon spotted Harry and Ron staring at their shoes on the far side of the room. The guilt that was just rolling off them was almost too much to handle.

Her head of house and the Headmaster turned towards her and she greeted them both with kindness. Then she gave her attention to the two boys that were trying not to cry.

"Have you punished them already? Are they going to be expelled?" Roxana asked softly, before realizing she'd just admitted she knew the predicament. The three teachers exchanged glances, before Professor Dumbledore answered.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall will be assigning them detention and I'll be writing home to their families. Though, they are not going to be expelled, Miss Constantin." If she hadn't been busy looking worriedly at the boys, Roxana would have noticed the twinkle in his eyes.

Roxana closed her eyes for an instant and then turned her head towards the Headmaster.

"Thank you." Professor McGonagall looked as if she wanted to take back all the detentions the very moment she saw tears in her students eyes. Professor Snape just walked out of the room with a huff, the headmaster trailing behind him talking about custard.

"You'd better get to the hospital wing, Weasley, you're bleeding." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Not much," Ron said, hastily wiping the cut over his eye with his sleeve. "Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being Sorted."

"Ron, Ginny was already sorted. She's in Gryffindor." Roxana said before her Head of House could get another word in. Roxana nodded to Professor McGonagall, with a look that meant she'd take care of them from there and watched as she left the room.

Ron looked devastated. "Oh…good." His voice cracked and Roxana quickly walked over and threw her arms around him. For the first time in _ever,_ he didn't push her away and let out a sob while desperately clinging to her.

"Shh."

"We screwed…"

"Shh. Not now. I'm not angry with you two, I'm just glad you're okay. I know you two feel absolutely terrible. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey and then we'll get some food." Roxana held them as they walked to the infirmary.

 **8:40pm**

"You two wait here and I'll be right back, okay?" Roxana looked both of them in the eyes and they nodded sleepily. She ran towards the kitchens and tickled the pear on the painting.

When she entered as she always was by the elves, with warmth.

"Hello, Missy Constant, what can Kinsey do for you?" The small female elf asked rocking back and forth on her heals.

Roxana grinned, she had first met Kinsey in her first year. "Hi Kinsey, I'm so happy to see you again. May I please have two plates of chicken, mashed potatoes and cake?" Kinsey nodded eagerly and a few seconds later she was walking back to the boys.

"Where did you…" Roxana interrupted Ron, who looked dazed.

"Don't ask, just eat and let's go to the common room."

"Thanks." They said, their mouths already full.

 **8:57pm**

When they got to the portrait of the fat lady Roxana realised she didn't know the password. Sighing she looked around and saw Hermione coming their way, looking more than angry with them. Making eye contact, she tried communicating with her to not pester the boys right then and there. The bushy haired girl nodded slightly and turned her full attention on Harry and Ron.

"Glad you two weren't expelled. Is it true you flew here?" Hermione said in a mildly annoyed tone. Both boys nodded and finished their cake.

"What's the password?" Roxana asked leaning against the stone wall.

"It's 'wattlebird." Hermione said impatiently. She looked as though not yelling at the two rascalas was making her suffer internally.

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **9:30pm**

"Everyone in bed now! Stop talking about Harry and go to sleep!" Roxana commanded from her bed when she heard Lavender, Parvati and Ginny talking about making a fan club for the poor boy.

Lavender sent her a glare, Pavarti huffed and Ginny followed the order with a saddened expression. Hermione was already fast asleep and she didn't want the foolish conversation to get even more passionate enough to wake her up.

Roxana reached into her suitcase and searched for the small vial of dreamless sleep potion she'd brought with her. Only half a drop was needed for a blissful sleep and she had made sure to ask for enough to last the whole school year. The problem was she couldn't find it. She frowned and searched through her whole suitcase, but it was nowhere in sight. She bite her lip in dread.

"Ginny, do you remember where I put the dreamless sleep vial?" She whispered desperately. Ginny rolled over, frowned, shook her head, and then closed her eyes.

Roxana let out a shaky breath before whispering "nox" and placing a silencing charm on her bed.

 **September 2nd, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

Roxana woke up crying without knowing the actual reason behind her crying. She told herself it was from a nightmare she couldn't remember, which was probably what had actually happened. She got dressed quickly and went to see if the twins had gotten up yet. Her path was however swayed when she found her Head of House waiting by the entrance of the common room, holding class schedules. She couldn't very well be seen going up to the boys room with the Head of House there.

"Good morning, Professor." She greeted her, the elderly witch thankfully looked much calmer than the previous day.

"Miss Constantin, here's your schedule. Breakfast has already started in the Great Hall." Thanking her with a strained smile, Roxana walked out of the common room, in a slightly sour mood.

 **Great Hall**

The four long House tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a dull, cloudy gray). The overwhelming smell of breakfast made her feel sick, but she sat down anyway and reached for the coffee. She opened the folded sheet of paper and scanned it.

Monday:

1 Divination

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3 Arthmacy

4 Transfiguration

5 Potions

Tuesday:

1-2 Ancient Runes

3 Astronomy

Wednesday:

1-2 Charms

3 Divination

4 History of Magic

Thursday:

1 Transfiguration

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3-4 Herbology

Friday:

1-2 Potions

3-4 Arithmancy

Roxana peered at it again and sure enough, her classes where all the same as last year's, except she didn't have Herbology on Wednesday morning and Charms on Thursday afternoon. It was strange, but it made her life a whole lot easier. She hoped the twins schedule hadn't changed either.

"Make way." Roxana giggled as she saw the two redheads enter the practically full Great Hall like royals.

"Make way. The prankster kings of the castle are coming through." Oh, lord she chuckled and stood.

"Bow down peasant." Her eyes widened as a poor little terrified first year boy bowed down, his nose touching the ground.

"George, you can't tell first years to bow to you." Roxana scolded him, trying to hold in a giggle.

"Why not?" Fred asked pouting.

"Because you just…can't." She laughed, moved her bag as they sat on either side of her.

"Did you see the schedules? There basically the same as last year." George told her filling a plate with a hardy amount eggs and bacon.

"I wonder why." Roxana voiced and saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall with Lockhart's book covering her nose.

"Morning." She sat down and blindly grabbed for the pitcher of orange juice. Roxana poured a glass for her and handed it to the grasping hand, at which Hermione finally looked up and blushed.

"You may continue." Roxana smirked, and motioned to the object of the girls interest. Hermione instantly turned her attention back to the book.

"Odd." Fred mumbled.

"What's odd, Fredy bear? Roxana asked batting her eyelashes.

"Don't call me that woman. Not in public." Fred shrieked and Roxana burst out laughing.

"Fredy bear? Since when?" George choked on his bacon and she patted his back.

"Since I invented it, ten seconds ago. Good job playing along, Fred." She conceded snickering.

"I wasn't playing along, Ana boo. I'm sure you've mentioned it before." Fred murmured.

Roxana narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm and where might that have been?"

"In your dreams." Fred bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Ha, ha very funny. Fredy, promise me you'll never use that to flirt with a girl." Roxana eyed him with concern.

"I promise, now what was I talking about?" Fred raised his brow in question.

"No idea." Roxana replied and stood to ask Professor McGonagall a question.

The three fourth years were silently walking to Charms. Poor Ron had gotten a howler from his mother and now the whole school knew what the Weasleys were facing at home. Roxana was afraid to say anything to Fred and George, who looked as though they were about to kill. When a young Slytherin boy passed them and yelled something very rude about the redheaded family, George exploded.

"I dare you say that again, you filthy fucking snake!" George bellowed holding his wand. Roxana ran to his side and stepped in front of him. He looked confused for a split second before huffing and trying to get passed her.  
She pleaded with him in a desperate whisper, "Listen to me. He's doing this just to get you in trouble. We'll deal with the Slytherins later."

George looked at her for a few seconds and nodded lowering his wand. Just as soon as he did Professor Flitwick opened the classroom door and Roxana let out a sigh of relief. Detention on the first day wouldn't have been a good start to the year.

 **Divination Classroom**

"Hello class. Welcome back." Professor Trelawney said in a dazed voice.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney." The class replied courteously.

"Tree-Lawn-Nay." Fred whispered deviously.

George chuckled and Roxana gave him an annoyed glare, but as she turned back to listen to the teachers next words, she too hid a smile.

"Today we will start scrying with mirrors. This is the art of foreseeing the future through a reflective object. Similar to the use of the crystal ball, some tellers prefer mirrors. Jot down what you see. No need to be specific. During this time I will be passing out tea, I hope everyones got a cup. You may begin." Roxana reached over the small rounded table and grabbed a mirror.

"So... we basically just have to admire ourselves for the rest of class?" George snorted as he grabbed a mirror as well.

"Basically." His twin replied and looked up his own nose in the blurry reflection.

Roxana coughed loudly as Professor Trelawney came to the table. "How is it going, dearies?"

"Very well, Professor." They replied in unison.

"See anything." The teacher asked as she poured tea in the last cup.

"Yes." Fred said with a grin.

Roxana kicked him under the table, "No." He whimpered and Professor Trelawney moved to the test table.

"What were you going to tell her you saw? Your buggers?!" Roxana whispered impatiently.

Fred went redder than his hair. "Maybe."

 **Lunch**

"What do you think we should do to the Slytherins?" George asked Roxana in a barely audible voice. Fred was listening closely while pouring all of them some pumpkin juice.

"How about… we place a confundus charm, on the Slytherin portrait so that everytime someone wants to enter, they won't be able to get in. If a prefect or Snape comes around we'll stop and better yet, we won't get caught." Roxana waited for their opinions, but their evil smirks only grew larger.

"Perfect. When?" George took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Friday. So we have another day to plan it out." Fred answered, rubbing his hands together.

Roxana grinned, took a bite out of her chicken sandwich and looked over to where the trio was sitting. Ron had just asked Hermione why she'd outlined Lockhart's lessons in hearts and she almost choked on her food. _Poor darling has got it bad._

"Was that Harry Potter?" A squeaky voice from behind her asked.

Roxana screeched and fell off her chair. Thankfully everyone was too busy with their own conversations to notice. The twins, however, were giving the intruder, a little mousy-haired boy holding a camera, glares and the unfortunate first year turned scarlet.

"Sor… sorry." His voice shook and as Roxana was helped up by George, she looked at them coldly. They shrugged and mumbled an apology.

"It's alright sweetie. I just get scared easily. You're in first year aren't you?" Roxana thought the boy quite adorable, for Merlin's sake his camera was as big as his head.

The eager looking boy nodded and started rambling, "I'm in Gryffindor too. I know who you three are. You're Roxana Constantin, top of the fourth year class and you're the Weasley brothers. I heard you three are the pranksters of the castle. It's an honor. Can I take a picture?"

The kid was already holding the camera in front of his face. The three friends gave each other amused looks, but turned to the first year and smiled. Roxana secretly made bunny ears on the top of Fred and George's heads. The camera flashed and they were blinded for a few seconds later.

"You heard correctly, now what's this about our boy, Harry?" Fred asked the kid, which he seemed to stand only after the praise.

The boy's eyes widened. "I haven't meet him yet, but I'm so excited…" He was quickly interrupted by George who couldn't really take the rambling anymore.

"Why don't you go find him. You know I think he went outside." George pointed to the exit of the Great Hall. The first year boy nodded vigorously and ran in the pointed direction.

"Your truly horrible, George. He didn't even get to tell us his name and you've sent him to pester Harry." Roxana sighed and turned back to the table.

"Ha, even you have to admit he was annoying." Fred smirked at her and reached for another sandwich. She huffed, _using my words against me, are we now Fred._

"He was just happy, and probably had way to watch pumpkin juice for breakfast."

"Way too much." George drawled matter a factly.

"Like two gallons." Fred swirled his own drink and threw it back.

Roxana was walking towards the library after Professor Binns class. Of course it had been boring, she'd already gone over the material, so she and the twins had tried to see who could levitate a paper ball in the air highest, before Binns noticed. She smiled at the thought before she spotted another redhead.

"Ginny! I haven't seen you the whole day! How are you?" Roxana hugged her and searched for any tears. Thankful that there weren't any, she let her go.

"I keep getting lost. I'm supposed to be going to potions class but I can't find it."

"Oh Gin, it's in the dungeons. Come on, I know a shortcut." Roxana pulled her by the hand and quickly ran towards a portrait that opened to a staircase leading to the floor below.

"It's really not a good to be late for your first class. Especially potions. Professor Snape isn't very…friendly when it comes to Gryffindors." Roxana muttered and hurried down the corridor leading to the class.

"It's that room there. It look's like he's not here yet, so just wait outside." She took a deep breath before smirking. "Good luck, you'll kind of need it. Just don't get on his bad side like you're brothers have." Roxana meant all the Weasley brothers; well maybe Snape didn't hate Percy, but even that was a _big_ maybe.

"Thank you, see you at dinner?" Ginny gave her a quick hug. Roxana nodded and headed off towards the library.

 **Dinner time**

It was finally the end of the day and the seven friends were sitting together at the table talking about their day.

"So how were classes?" Roxana moved on to ask how the trio's classes had been after she made Ginny spill about her day.

"Herbology was the only interesting class. We got to plant baby Mandrakes. Ugly little things. It was better than Transfiguration though. We had to turn beetles into buttons and let me tell you it's impossible to do with a broken wand." Ron showed them all his splintered wand.

Roxana gasping, grabbed it and started turning it over in her hands. There was definitely nothing to be done to it, Ron's wand would never work properly again. However the dangling piece at the top could be put into place by a little super glue instead of the flimsy tape Ron had used to mend it. She handed it back to him shaking her head.

He was still rambling, "Don't get me started on Defense, it was an absolute joke."

Hermione looked furious at that statement, "It wasn't that bad! He was just giving us hands on experience. I thought that was the best class of the day." Roxana bit her lip to keep from laughing when Ron and Harry's jaws fell open in disagreement.

"He released a cage of pixies and then ran into his office, leaving _us_ to deal with them." Ron said in an exasperated tone before putting a forkful of carrots in his mouth. Hermione tisked at him and gave him a glare.

Roxana frowned but her eyes showed amusement, "That's quite…" She was interrupted by George.

"Did he run away screaming by any chance?"

Ron looked like he wanted to respond, but Roxana narrowed her eyes at him, so instead of talking with his mouth full, he nodded dramatically.

"Why Fred, I think we heard him from outside." Hermione looked as though she'd just bitten a lemon. Roxana quickly changed the conversation.

"Harry did you meet that little first year boy? I don't know his name, but he seemed really excited to meet you."

Harry reddened slightly and leaned over the table, looking left and right. "Colin Creevey, yes I've meet him. The one with the camera. I think he's memorized my schedule."

The twins burst out laughing and Roxana couldn't help chuckling, "Hopefully he'll get over it in a few days." Harry lips thinned and he nodded solemnly.

 **September 3rd, 1992**

 **Transfigurations Class**

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" Professor McGonagall told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. Roxana straightened her back, paying rapt attention. Fred and George frowned and stopped drawing.

"Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer. This year's workload will not only increase in all of your classes, it will also get more rigorous." Fred's hand shot up and Professor McGonagall waved it down. "I know your O.W.L.S are next year, however you'll need all the preparation." Fred's eyes widened as his question was answered.

McGonagall smirked and continued, "Today you'll be turning hedgehogs into pincushion."

The whole class was spent therefore trying to keep small little frightened hedgehogs from running away or falling off the desks, without actually touching them that is.

Roxana after getting overly annoyed, immobilized hers and the twins, so that they'd actually be able to start casting the spell. She looked around at all the Ravenclaws who were trying to make the hedgehog stay still with no result. Sighing, she said the incantation and did the hand movement that had been instructed of them, perfectly enough that suddenly the hedgehog disappeared. There on her desk sat an espresso colored pincushion.

Her eyes widened slightly and the twins smirked knowingly before turning to their own hedgehogs. She took one of the pins that were scattered all over the table and cautiously placed it in the cushion, letting out a breath when nothing happened. Roxana raised her hand and Professor McGonagall hurried over. She examined the work and Roxana swore she saw her smile.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for being the first one in the year to successfully turn her hedgehog into a pincushion." The Ravenclaws shot her pincushion longing looks and she blushed slightly.

When the bell had rung, Roxana and George were about to head out when they saw Fred lingering back.

"How'd ya know what I was going to ask you, Minnie?" Roxana winced at his wording and awaited the Professors scolding for the nickname.

McGonagall looked above her square glasses and motioned for him to get out of class. Fred, with slumped shoulders, made his way to them, whilst they were trying not to laugh.

When the door closed behind them Fred surprisingly started grinning widely.

"Why are you so happy?" Roxana asked leading the way to Defense.

"She didn't say anything about the name. You know I think she may even like it." Fred said proudly and switched his book to his left arm.

"Hm, you're right. I'll try on Monday." George rubbed at his chin as Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Did you see how envious all those Ravenclaws looked?" Fred smirked at witch in front of him.

"I think some of them were having meltdowns." George declaimed proudly and nudged his brother.

"Oh, now hush. We're here." Roxana said opening the door to the classroom with a faint smile on her lips.

 **Lunch Time**

"That… that class was ridiculous!" Roxana huffed as she sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"Don't tell Hermione I said that though, alright?" She added quickly and she grabbed a plate.

"I mean he just asked us what we did last year." George pulled at his hair in frustration.

"Everybody knows that in third year you learn about boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas and Werewolves!"

A few people looked towards the Gryffindor table and Roxana continued in a whisper, "We certainly don't have to revise them until October, that's just too much. He doesn't know what he's doing." She said exasperatedly. The boys nodded in agreement.

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **9:00pm**

"Ginny what are you doing? You couldn't have possibly got any homework yet." Roxana asked in amusement, folding her arms on her pillow and laying her head down. Ginny looked up, blushed, set her quill down and capped her ink jar. She placed her journal behind her pillow and turned her attention to Roxana.

"You know I haven't seen Harry in far too long." Ginny joked and went to sit on her bed.

"It's been three hours. However will you survive until morning?" Roxana said in a girlish tone.

"I could go sneak into his room."

"Ginny! Please… please don't tell me you've debated this." Roxana sat up, laughing. Hermione looked over at them and bit her cheek to keep from chuckling. Thank Morgana the two other second years weren't there.

"Come here." She made room for Hermione to sit. "How about you, interested in anyone?"

"Not really." Hermione busily studied her nails.

"Not even Lockhart? He's quite handsome." Ginny prodded, it was after all her favorite thing to talk about boys.

Hermione blushed, "Well it's not possible so..." She picked at a loose thread on Roxana's blanket.

"And why not?" Roxana raised her brows in question. Hermione looked at her as if she had two heads.

"He's too old, Ana." Hermione looked to see if Ginny found their friends behavior normal; she did.

"Dear, dear, Hermione." Ginny took both her hands in hers. "Long ago have I come to terms that Ana here only likes older men."

Roxana gave her a glare and blushed scarlet, "If there was a handsome and mature guy my age, then I might be interested. But there are none."

Hermione was concentrating deeply on the previous statement. "Well it makes sense. You're smart… you want someone to challenge you. To keep up with you." Ginny opened and closed her mouth.

Roxana looked down at her own nails, "Hm, very true. But let's be realistic: he's going to be hard to find and I'm probably going to end up alone… raising cats."

"If you end up alone," Hermione pointed at her, with a raise of her right brow, "then I'm probably ending up alone as well and I'm going to help you raise those cats."

"Deal." Roxana smirked, "Ginny do you want to care for cats with us?"

"Sure." Ginny shrugged and watched as Roxana opened her nightstand and took what looked to be a flask.

"Ana!" Hermione said in shock.

"Here's to never being crazy cat ladies. Cheers." She tipped the contents in her mouth and handed it to Hermione.

The second year looked at her cautiously, "I've never…"

"It tastes like fire, hold your breath and swallow quickly to get rid of the feeling."

Hermione reluctantly raised it to her mouth, took a deep breath and tilted it back.

"Ugh, that's… ugh." She wrinkled her nose.

"It warms you." Roxana said knowingly, a smirk making its way to her face. Hermione gave it to Ginny who quickly threw the liquid back.

"Easy there. It needs to last the whole school year." Roxana screwed the cap back on and placed it in her drawer. "And don't tell anyone. Especially not your brothers."

"It does warm you. Hmm." Ginny said breathlessly. Hermione and Roxana chuckled at her expression.

"How do you have it anyways?"

"A friend." Roxana replied and diverted the conversation, "So you don't like Ron?"

Hermione's eyes widened, "No, God, no. No offense Ginny... he can be a bit much."

"None taken, but he's making it possible for me to get closer to Harry. He's useful for something." The girl said matter a factly.

"Ginny! He's your brother!" Roxana slapped her forearm, shaking her head. "What about Draco?"

Hermione screeched, "Malfoy, ew, ew, ew, no! He's evil." Roxana shushed her, holding her hands up in defence.

"I was just asking, he merely reminds me of someone."

"The one who gave you the flask?" Ginny questioned deviously.

"Maybe, maybe not." They all burst out laughing just as Lavender and Parvati came into the room.

"What's going on here?" Lavender yawned and tied her blond hair up, while Parvati looked at them curiously.

"Nothing." Roxana hid a giggle at their disappointed faces and said goodnight to Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	13. Chapter 13

**September 4th, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

"Hurry up, hurry up! We're going to be late." Roxana shouted in George's ear as he scarfed down his breakfast.

"You should have gone to bed earlier." They had three minutes to get to potions.

When the twins hadn't arrived in the Great Hall a few minutes after her, Roxana had taken it upon herself to wake them. Now, they payed the consequences. Fred spilt his orange juice, while his brother choked on scrambled eggs.

"Come on! Run as if you're mother was running after you!" They rushed out of the Great Hall at record speed, leaving first years staring at them in horror and admiration.

"I can't!" Fred slumped over and George quickly picked him up.

"We're almost there!" Roxana said turning the last corner in the dungeons.

The bell rang and Roxana knew they had about four seconds.

Four, two more doors. Three, she grasped the door handle. Two, she hurried into the room. One, George and Fred fell into the room on top of each other.

"We're here!" Fred raised his hand and waved it from under his brother.

Roxana went and took a seat breathing deeply. _Talk about a morning workout._

"I can see that Weasley. Get to your seats." Professor Snape said from the front of the class in an annoyed voice.

"We didn't get detention." George whispered happily as he sat down next to Roxana.

"How does it feel?" Roxana said in a whisper audible only to him and took out her note book.

"Good." George said, looking off in the distance, as if he was considering his life decisions.

"Keep talking Weasley and you'll get detention." George's face fell; life altering decisions were not going to happen today or anytime soon.

Potions hadn't been too unpleasant and the twins managed to not get detention; so it had been a successful class, in Roxana's opinion. They of course got homework, which was to research antidotes for poisons. In class they'd be creating antidotes for the whole fall semester. Professor Snape told them he was considering poisoning one of his students to see if their antidote worked before the beginning of Winter Break. At that, the twins looked at each other and gulped.

 **6:00pm**

"Ready?" Fred asked the two other pranksters as they walked away from the Great Hall.

"Of course." They both replied smirking. They made sure no was watching as they took out the Marauder's map and made their way to the dungeons. Also taking precaution so the Slytherin portrait hadn't spotted them, they hid behind a wall that kept them completely from sight.

"Who's casting the confundus spell?" George asked in a whisper.

"Ana you do it. You can do nonverbal magic right? And you have a good aim." Fred moved to let her sit right next to the corner.

"Alright." Roxana took out her wand and they waited. She for one, didn't like waiting. It was freezing down there even after a warming charm. In addition the place gave her the spooks. It seemed as though there was always something lurking in the shadows.

The first to come was a second year girl. "Daphne Greengrass." Roxana mouthed at the twins. She waited as the girl said the password, which was not surprisingly 'pureblood.'

"Confundus." She said the spell in her mind and awaited the effect.

The Slytherin portrait looked at Daphne and said that the password was incorrect. Roxana put her hands over the boys mouths as they started chuckling. Giving them a glare, she put her index finger on her lips. What fun would it be if they got discovered?

"What do you mean it's wrong?" Greengrass demanded. Roxana got ready to cast the spell again.

Two hours had passed and there were now fourteen Slytherins waiting outside the common room. Roxana and the twins couldn't stop laughing quietly every now and then when one of them would complain.

"I'm getting tired." Roxana yawned and the boys frowned at her.

"We won't have to wait long now, a prefects coming." George pointed to the map.

"What is going on here?!" The Slytherin prefect questioned and everyone started complaining that the portrait wouldn't let them in. He narrowed his eyes at the portrait and said the password loud and clear.

As the portrait swung open all the Slytherins stared angrily with their mouths hanging open. The three Gryffindors looked at the map, making sure no was coming down before they ran towards their own common room crying with uncontrollable laughter.

"What makes it funnier is that the password is 'pureblood,' and every time it… it said no, those snakes would whimper as if it was telling them they were… wrong about their blood status." George fell onto the sofa in the warm and cozy common room, chuckling.

"But sir, I am a pureblood!" Fred imitated one of the Slytherin girls.

"You are mistaken!" Roxana shouted and they all cried with laughter. The students that were still in the room gave them strange looks but they didn't care one bit. Roxana rushed to her room and grabbed her spare bag of Honeydukes candy that she had from last year.

Four hours later the three of them were sitting together in front of the fire. They were the only ones in the common room and were now discussing the Marauders Map.

"Who do you think they were?" George asked pointing to the code names.

"Well, I think Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs didn't want to be found out. Don't you think so? I mean we're always trying to be undetected, why wouldn't they?" Roxana commented sleepily.

"True, but don't you want to know?" Fred put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned into him, grateful for a pillow.

"Of course I would. They seem brilliant." Roxana said closing her eyes.

"How old do you think this map is anyways?" George laid his head on Roxana's lap.

 _What did he just ask_ , Roxana wondered. _Oh, how old?_

"It's seventeen." She held on tighter to Fred and patted George on the head. The twins looked at each other with amused faces.

"That was oddly specific." Fred looked down and noticed she was fast asleep.

"Come on, she can sleep in our room." George picked Roxana up slowly and they both headed up to bed.

 **September 4th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

"Roxana!?" Oliver Wood the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, had come to wake his beaters, the Weasley twins, to get ready for practice. To say that he was shocked to find Roxana sleeping in the same bed as the two was an understatement.

"Ah!" Roxana screamed and the two boys that were snoring next to her fell with a thud.

"What in Merlin's?" Fred rubbed at his eyes and said groggily.

"Ana boo, the hell?!" George cried from the floor exasperated.

"Didn't think you three were _that_ close." Oliver rubbed at his forehead.

"Um no, I just fell asleep here." Roxana leaned back onto the pillow and yawned.

Oliver nodded before turning to speak to the boys. "There's Quidditch practice. So come on, grab your brooms and let's go." Wood said heartily, "None of the other teams have started training yet; we're going to be the first off the mark this year." The twins groaned, but got up. Wood started making his way towards the door.

"Oh, Oliver, wait a second." Roxana got up and hurried over to Fred's drawer where she expertly looked through it and pulled out a Quidditch jersey. "I think this is yours." She handed it to him with a smile. "Fredy, Georgy, I'll be on the bleachers." Roxana told them and walked out of the room to go get ready herself.

 **8:00am**

As Roxana descended from the Girls Dormitory, she heard a small squeaky voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Colin Creevey following a very tired and annoyed looking Harry.

"Ah, good morning Harry, Colin." She rushed to Harry's side as he rubbed his forehead and cast a look to the first year.

"Roxana Constantin, very good morning to you." The kid beamed at her as they all stepped out of the portrait hole. "I'm going to watch Harry play Quidditch."

"It'll be very boring." Harry and Roxana commented at the same time and sighed when Colin began rambling about Merlin knows what.

Harry groaned for the fifth time and Roxana had already reached one hundred when the little boy finally stopped talking. As she opened her mouth to encourage him to go eat, he continued.

"I don't really understand Quidditch," he said breathlessly.

"Neither do…" Roxana was interrupted suddenly by Harry.

"Roxana here knows all about Quidditch. Yeah, loads. She'll explain _everything_. I have to run... see you on the bleachers." Roxana watched as Harry sprinted towards the locker room, leaving her all alone with the first year who was currently looking up at her expectantly. She whimpered and guided him up to the bleachers.

"Okay… Quidditch." Roxana bite her lip and concentrated on all the annoying times the twins spoke about the sport.

"So there are four balls in total. Two… I think, knock people off their broom, making the game much harder. They're called Bludgers. The people who are in-charge of hitting them with clubs, are Beaters. Fred and George Weasley are the Beaters on our team." She patted herself mentally, _maybe this isn't so bad._

"And what are the other balls for?" Colin asked gazing open-mouthed at her. She turned her attention towards the field.

What was the big red one called again?! "Oh, the Quaffle!" She said excitedly as she remembered. "That's the big red one, it's the one that scores the goals. Three Chasers or is it four? I'm not sure. Well the Chasers work together to try and get them into the hoops. The keeper is the one who defends those hoops." She pointed, confidently to the three goalposts at the end of the pitch. _It's like basketball… like basketball with brooms._ She frowned, well maybe it wasn't. Though she didn't really understand basketball either.

Sighing she busied herself with burying her freezing hands in her cloak pockets. The weather had started getting colder and she made a note to bring a scarf next time.

"And the fourth ball?" She stared at the first year for a few seconds in annoyance.

"Is the Snitch. It's small, fast, golden and Harry's the one that has to catch it. He's the Seeker. And the game doesn't end until the Snitch is caught. That's it, honestly." She gave him a quick strained smile.

"It's cold out here isn't it? And they practice outside, in this weather, until October?" Colin shivered and she non-verbally placed a warming charm on them both.

"They do. Oliver doesn't even cancel practice if it rains. Last year they once practiced when it was hailing. It was horrible, Fred and George got very sick." Roxana thought back to the year before.

"What's taking them so long?" Colin stood and leaned over the bleachers to look towards the back entrance of the locker room.

"Oliver probably. New tactics and plans for this year. He was very upset that Gryffindor didn't win the House cup last year. Poor Harry felt so guilty." Roxana looked up from her shoes and noticed Colin was nowhere to be found. She jumped up and looked over the railing. _Theses first years are going to be the end of me._ Breathing a sigh of relief, she frowned and looked left and right. Colin was rushing across the field, his cloak flying behind him. Roxana stared in amusement and awe. _That kid certainly has energy._

"Take a picture of me! Please!" Creevy shouted jumping up and down. Roxana rolled her eyes and snapped a picture.

"I'm going to get a coffee. Will you be alright here by yourself?" Roxana handed him his camera as she descended the stairs two at a time.

"Yup, see you. Thanks for the picture." Colin grinned toothily at her.

"Your welcome." Roxana ruffled his hair and ran towards the front entrance of the Gryffindor locker room, where she knew there was coffee.

Roxana opened the heavy wooden door with her shoulder, holding her hands over her eyes.

"Is everyone decent?" She shouted and waited for an answer.

"Yes! Wait… yes!" Oliver replied instantly and she opened her eyes.

 _Ah, the Gryffindor locker room_. She wrinkled her nose, it smelt terrible for one thing. Roxana wondered if Oliver had forbidden the elves from cleaning it for good luck or some weird thing like that.

"What are you doing here Constantin?" Oliver came over from one of the lockers with his arms folded over his chest.

She raised a brow at him and smirked, "Do I need a reason? And we both know I'm in here as often as the team is."

Oliver let his guard down and grinned at her, "I was only kidding, Ana. Beside's you are the team's biggest fan." He smirked when she blushed.

"Well," Roxana pursed her lips, "Today I'm not here to wish you luck, Oliver. Nope, I'm here for the coffee." She walked over to the table, on the right side of the room, that held an array of drinks and snacks, courtesy of the elves. Oliver followed her over and she busied herself with pouring a steaming cup of coffee. It was hotter in the locker room naturally, so Roxana took off her coat and sat down on the table taking a sip of her drink.

"Is that all you came here for?" Oliver asked her cautiously. Roxana wondered what in the world he was doing talking to her when the team had to start practicing.

"Hmmh. Now where are my boys." She shimmied off the table and walked down the locker room.

"Ana? Please don't tell me…" Harry whined when he saw her.

"No, Colin isn't with me. _I_ explained Quidditch to that poor kid. I probably confused him even more." She frowned and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You probably explained it perfectly." Oliver said from behind them. Harry's and her own eyes widened at the same time.

"No, Oliver you don't understand. I compared it to a muggle sport. That's how little I know about Quidditch." Harry nodded in agreement and went to find the twins.

She took another sip of coffee, looking around the room, while Oliver debated her statement.

"I could…teach you." He told her puffing out his chest and grasping his broom tighter.

Roxana waved the offer, chuckling, "I wouldn't want you wasting your time teaching me anything about Quidditch. Beside's the twins talk about it enough as it is already." _He must really not know how clueless about the game I am,_ Roxana shook her head in amusement.

"Ana boo!" Fred ran towards her at full speed and gave her a hug that lifted her legs completely off the floor for a few seconds. Thank God her cup was almost empty.

"Come to wish us luck?" George smiled at her sleepily.

Chuckling she pried Fred's hands from her back, "No, I only came here for the coffee you twits."

"Aw!" They cried in unison and Roxana shuddered at the pitch.

"Alright. Practice has started, everyone outside!" Oliver yelled over the commotion in the room.

"Bye boys!" Roxana waved to Fred, Harry and George.

"Bye, Oliver." She smiled at him and he groaned. "Oh, come on the first practice can't be that bad." Roxana frowned in amusement. After all, he was the one that insisted on waking the team so early. Oliver merely sighed, shook his head and walked onto the field.

 **8:58am**

The team had just started practicing when Oliver flew down and rushed to the side of the field.

"Flint!" Roxana winced and hurried toward the commotion with Hermione and Ron.

"What's going on?" Ron jogged alongside her and she shrugged in response.

"Doesn't look good." Hermione mumbled worriedly.

"Slytherins." Roxana hissed and they hurried even quicker.

"What's happening?" Ron asked Harry as they got there. "Why, aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?" Roxana saw his disgusted gaze towards Draco.

 _Merlin, he must be the new seeker,_ Roxana concluded from his team uniform,

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly, "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought for our team." Roxana looked at the brand new looking broomsticks. _Ah, the Slytherin way of getting what you want._

"Good, aren't they?" Malfoy said smoothly. He then made a mean comment about the Gryffindor team that she ignored, instead focusing on who in her house would explode first so she could easily put a stop to it.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy there way in," Hermione said and Roxana's eyes widened. _Oh Merlin, no._ "They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," Malfoy spat. Roxana's wand was already under his neck by the time anyone else could react.

"How dare you! I thought purebloods were raised to be gentlemen. Has your mother ever washed your mouth with soap, Malfoy?" Roxana looked down at the boy using the few inches she had on him to appear more daunting. All around her she could hear yelling, she was also faintly aware that Ron had just cast a spell that had backfired.

"If I ever catch you using that word again, you can be certain you'll have bubbles coming out of your nose every time you sneeze. Do you understand?" Roxana narrowed her eyes at him and released him when he quickly nodded and audibly gulped.

"Hermione! Are you alright? Ignore him." Roxana hugged her for a few seconds, before going over to Ron that was coughing up slugs.

"Take him to Hagrid's." She said glancing up to Hermione and Harry. "Unfortunately Ron you'll have to just get it all out." Roxana made way for them to pass and grabbed Ron's wand so she could super glue the end. Out of nowhere Colin came up to them and started asking a million of questions.

Roxana had had enough for this morning. "Colin, not now. Please." She made her way over to the twins and Oliver, without waiting to see the first years reaction.

"Practice is canceled!" Wood shouted angrily.

"Thank Merlin!" She grinned at the Quidditch captain, gave him a one armed hug, before dragging the twins away.

"What are we going to do to those snakes, Ana?" George huffed as took off his Quidditch jersey. They had just gotten to the twins room and Roxana had already made herself comfortable on one of the chairs.

"We will do nothing. I've already threatened Malfoy so I don't think he'll try anything. At least with Hermione." Roxana picked at her nails.

"But that's no fun." Fred whined and took off his socks. George nodded in agreement.

"Fine then, you prank them and get detention for all I care. Go take a shower and I'll meet you in the Great Hall." Roxana got up from her comfortable position and headed to get some strong black tea.

It was only nine in the morning, some students hadn't even awoken yet, being the weekend and all. When Roxana made her way into the Great Hall she wasn't all that surprised that there was barely no one there. Along with the members of the Quidditch team, the only other person at the table was Ginny.

"Gin, what are you doing up so early?" Roxana asked with a slight frown.

"Couldn't sleep." Ginny replied without looking at her.

"Why? Did you have a nightmare?" Roxana sat down looking at her friend with worry. Ginny's cheeks reddened slightly but Roxana had been too busy filling a cup with tea.

"Where's the trio?" Ginny changed the subject and quickly bit into an apple. Roxana narrowed her eyes at the redhead, but understanding that she didn't want to talk about whatever was troubling her, she let it go.

"At Hagrid's. Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and when Ron tried casting a spell on him, his wand backfired. He's puking up slugs now." Roxana told her, a look of disgust evident on her features.

Ginny scrunched up her nose and coughed. "Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she knew what it meant." Roxana sighed.

"Can we go to Hagrid's too? You know… to see if Ron and Hermione are all right?" Ginny asked hopefully, fixing her hair as she looked up with gleaming eyes.

Roxana's lips thinned in a look of amusement, "Ginny, Harry's going to think you're stalking him. Do you know Colin? He's in your year. Well, he's been stalking Harry and let me tell you, Harry runs in the other direction whenever he hears his voice. You don't want that to happen to you." Ginny shook her head vigorously and sighed.

"So, don't make it so obvious that you fancy him, darling." Roxana patted her shoulder and went to start her mountain of homework.

"If you see the twins, tell them I'm in the library."

As the hours went by, the twins hadn't shown and Roxana was finishing up her last assignment. She had been so concentrated in her work that lunch time had passed without her notice. Thankfully Kinsey had thought of her and had brought a sandwich or Roxana would have completely forgotten to eat. Placing her quill down and bottling her ink jar, Roxana let out a breath of relief as she leaned back in her chair.

She would have finished much sooner if she didn't have to write two versions of the same essay. Of course, Roxana would make the twins do their own work once the load really started pilling. For now she did it because it got her mind working and used to the new school year after the summer.

 **September 6th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"You heard what?" Hermione asked Harry in a frantic whisper. Roxana had slept in late that morning and was coming down the steps. She didn't want to meddle, but after what happened last year, she really couldn't help it.

"Heard what?" Roxana walked over to where the trio was sitting in the common room. They looked at each other before sighing. She took this time to return the slightly mended wand to it's redheaded owner, who muttered a thank you.

"Last night, when I had detention with Lockhart, I heard a voice… whispering something. When I asked if he'd heard it and he said he hadn't." Harry looked at her with questioning eyes. Roxana was worrying her lip as possibilities flittered through her mind.

"He wasn't lying?" Harry shook his head dismissing that idea.

"… That is very strange. Maybe it was a ghost and Lockhart's just an idiot. Though next time it happens I want you to find me immediately, Harry. Do you understand?" Roxana was thinking that she'd be able to see who the voice belonged to on the Marauder's Map. The dark haired boy nodded.

"Well, thanks for telling me." Roxana kissed his hair and went to find the twins.

 **11:43am**

"Bet I could climb that tree before you." Fred rubbed at his chin looking up at the oak tree.

"No, I think I could climb it much faster than you, dear brother."

"I'd beat both of you." Roxana smirked as the two redheaded boys jumped into the air letting out feminine shrieks.

"And you wonder why I die a little inside everytime you two scare me." She uncrossed her arms and went to stand below the oak tree the boys were so eager to climb.

"Ready Fred?" George took a running position towards the tree.

"Ready George." Fred imitated his brother.

"GO!" Roxana shouted and watched as her best friends started rapidly _trying_ to climb the poor tree. Though that was all they were able to do and not succeeding in the slightest.

"Okay, okay stop. Stop." Roxana placed her hands on the boy's chest and pushed them slightly aside from the tree. "Watch and learn." She grinned as she easily pulled herself up onto the tree and climbed to the first branch.

"Phh, that's easy." Fred rolled his eyes and George nudged him in the ribs saying something along the lines of, "We weren't even able to get off the ground." Roxana knew that her abilities were mostly due to her animagus and her flexibility, so it really wasn't fair for them.

She threw her legs over the branch and sat looking down at Fred and George.

"Hey look, I'm finally taller than you two." She giggled at the faces they pulled and jumped off the branch. She landed perfectly on her feet and fixed a few strands that had escaped from her updo. The boys were staring at her with worry.

"Ana! You could've died." George pulled her into a hug. What was he talking about?

"George, that tree branch is about five feet off the ground. I doubt I would have died."

"Severely injured is the word I'd use, you freaking dare devil." Fred huffed.

"Are you two being serious right now? How did you think I was going to get down?" Roxana looked at them with wide unbelieving eyes. The twins burst out laughing and she rolled her eyes at them.

"That was pretty awesome." Fred patted her head and she glared at him.

"Brilliant really." George put his elbow on her shoulder.

"No need to rub in how short I am you two!" Roxana tisked and threw George's elbow off her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

**September 10th, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

"Today class you will be continuing turning a hedgehog into a pincushion, because unfortunately, so few of you have successfully managed to accomplish this task. You may begin." Professor McGonagall's voice resonated through the quiet classroom. Most of the students looked annoyed and embarrassed with their lack of success, it was after all their third class of Transfiguration and all they had been doing was trying to turn a bloody pincushion into a hedgehog.

"Lessen your wand hand, George. You are flicking it too forcefully." Roxana frowned as she watched the twins perform the spell that they still hadn't mastered. George followed her instruction without any comment and managed to turn the animal into a pincushion, however it was still moving.

"What am I doing wrong?" George whined and tried the spell again.

Roxana readjusted his hand a few inches up on the wand. "You're holding your wand too far down." George repeated his efforts and succeeded on properly turning the hedgehog into a pincushion.

"Okay, now help me." Fred nudged her. Roxana watched his technique and almost let out a laugh.

"Instead of holding your wand too low, you're holding it too high, Fredy."

By the end of class, everyone had managed the skill and as a "reward" Professor McGonagall assigned them a two foot essay on their experience with the lesson.

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"Can I be the Yeti?" George waved his hand in the air.

"You were the vampire last time, Mr Weasley. Let someone else have a turn." Professor Lockhart looked around the room with his signature haughty expression.

Roxana stifled a laugh as Fred raised his hand. "Actually Professor, I went last time."

Lockhart turned a dark red and called George up to the front of the room without a word of apology for his 'mess up.'

"You didn't go last time, Fred." Roxana whispered in amusement. Fred put his finger to his lips and shushed her dramatically.

"Look at how happy he is." He motioned to the front of the class where George was doing a wonderful impression of a Yeti.

Roxana bite her lip and leaned in, "Remember last year on the train when George said he wanted to be a bunny? I think he's finally found his calling."

Fred let out a loud laugh and Roxana sniggered behind her hand. Professor Lockhart looked around the room for the source and the two immediately adopted serious looking faces. They held themselves until the bell rang, at which they nearly doubled over in hysterics.

"What are you two laughing at?" George asked with a grin on his face as they walked out the room.

"Nothing, George." Roxana took in a deep breath, but continued giggling every few seconds.

"Or should we call you, Yeti!?" Fred leaned on the wall for support, Roxana alongside him, both laughing so hard, tears were falling from their eyes.

"We are so going to need to study overtime for DADA finals." Roxana commented when she finally calmed down enough.

"Even I have to admit you're right." Fred lead the way to Herbology.

"At least he's not making us relearn everything from last year." Roxana sighed and wiped under her eyes. She cast a careful look to her finger, thankful that her makeup had stayed put.

"Well, I think it's fun." George pouted as they entered the fourth greenhouse.

"Yes, but we're not learning anything George." Roxana contradicted him gently.

"I think I was a mighty fine Yeti." He smirked.

"Yes, maybe by Halloween you'll be the talk of the school. 'Watch out for the redheaded Yeti, everyone!" Fred joked as he set his bag on the stool next to him. Roxana giggled, but for some reason she suddenly felt cold at the mention of Halloween. She shook the feeling away as Professor Sprout walked into the class.

 **September 13th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

"Did you see how fast those brooms were going!" Ron kicked the thing nearest to him.

"No need to take out your fury on my poor nightstand." Fred said from across the room in a tired voice.

"We all saw how fast those Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones were going, Ron." Hermione told him in an irritated voice as she continued writing her essay for Potions.

"It's not fair though." George whined, Fred and Harry nodded in agreement.

Yesterday after the Gryffindor Quidditch team had practiced, the Slytherins had made everyone speechless with the speed of their new brooms. It really wasn't fair, especially compared to the older broom models that Fred and George had.

"Well, I have no doubt that our team will win the first game. Even if they do have better equipment, we have better players." Roxana grinned at the three teammates in the room. George and Fred puffed out their chest and smirked from the complement. The seeker of the team turned red and started a hurried game of exploding snap with Ron.

"Does anyone know where Ginny is?" She asked looking over her book after a couple of minutes. Roxana wasn't really able to pull out the Map right there and then with the trio in the room.

"She's probably somewhere with Colin." Fred joked and moved his white knight further towards George's queen. Harry coughed a few times and frowned.

"Fred!" Roxana gave him a glare.

"What?" He said with a look of such innocence that didn't fit his personality.

George smacked his brother over the head and Fred smiled deviously.

"You're really something." Roxana mumbled as she continued reading her book.

 **October 5th, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

September had gone by in a blink of an eye for everyone. Hermione had turned thirteen on the nineteenth and her friends had thrown a celebratory party for becoming a 'teen.' Roxana had even asked the elves to bake a big chocolate cake in the shape of a book, which they were very eager to supply. Sparklers, courtesy of the twins, had topped the cake off and wouldn't burn out until the birthday song had been sung. Piles of books had been gifted to the bushy haired girl and Roxana thought the whole thing had turned out rather nicely when Hermione had shed a few tears of joy.

However, as September faded into October the warmer weather faded as well. It hadn't stopped raining and the students traded their ties for scarfs.

On this horrid raining Monday, the twins and Roxana were walking to Divination class. For the first time, they couldn't wait to get into the overly warm class.

"For the next few months, you will be predicting your future." Professor Trelawney's voice sounded even more fairy like than usual. Fred and George were already fast asleep and Roxana was focusing on the smoke coming from an incense stick.

"Professor can you predict something?" A girl's voice, probably a Hufflepuff spoke from the back of the room. Roxana was lulled out of her trance and looked at her teacher, it seemed that everyone was waiting for some sort of prediction. Roxana nudged the boys and they woke up looking confused out of their minds.

Professor Trelawney seemed shocked from the attention she was receiving from her class and visibly gulped. "I…I, real Seers aren't able to predict something at any given moment." She said in a condescending voice.

The whole class looked disappointed, that is until Fred spoke up.

"I bet you Roxana here could predict something. She's good at stuff like that." Fred smiled warmly at her and it lessened her urge to slap him. Now everyone was looking at her expectantly as the Professor started pouring tea.

Roxana didn't know what to say so she just stared at the candle on the table, as though it would give her an answer.

"I'm… I'm not sure how accurate my "prediction" will be, but I think something dreadful will happen on Hall…"

At that exact moment Professor Trelawney dropped the the tea kettle in her hand, scolding hot tea laid in a puddle on the floor mixed with a million fragments of glass. Roxana's unfinished prediction laid forgotten by everyone, herself included.

 **October 9th, 1992**

"Ginny, wait up!" Roxana hurried down the corridor to the redheads side. To be honest Roxana hadn't had time to really talk to Ginny ever since school started and she felt as though they were drifting apart. When Roxana would return to the Girls Dormitory the first year would already be asleep. During the evening the young girl barely hung out with her and Hermione in the library and it seemed as though she was always rushing off to class. Since Ginny's brothers weren't worrying about her, Roxana surely was.

"Hi." Ginny said in a small voice without looking up.

"Gin, are you okay? I haven't seen you recently and well... you look tired." Roxana walked next to her waiting for an answer or a confession. Anything basically.

"I probably just have a cold." The young girl sniffed and Roxana frowned. Something wasn't right.

"How are your classes going?" Was it the workload that was making her so unsocial?

"Fine." Ginny responded looking behind her back. Roxana looked behind her as well but there was no one there.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She could only feel slightly hurt that the once fiery redhead didn't want to talk to her.

Ginny finally looked up at her with teary eyes. "I'm fine. Will you just leave me alone for once!"

Roxana stopped in the middle of the corridor looking at the figure that was walking quickly away from her. A few tears fell when she blinked, which she quickly wiped away. How had this happened? Why did Ginny hate her?

 _What did I do wrong?_ Roxana let out a sob and was knocked off balance by a jerk in Ravenclaw.

"Watch where you're going!" He sneered at her and ran off towards class. Soon Roxana was alone in the corridor, sitting on the cold stone, trying not to cry. As the bell resonated through the quiet space, meaning she was late for Potions, Roxana finally let herself weep.

She buried her face in her knees, her body shaking with sobs. She was confused and terribly hurt. Her throat felt like it was burning and she leaned back, closing her eyes. Hadn't something similar happened with Hermione the year before? She'd been busy and forgot to spend time with the bushy haired girl. Because of her, the trio had faced Voldemort. Because of her, Harry had almost died. She took in a shaky breath and stood. Roxana gathered her things and walked quickly to Potions. Oh gods, she was going to get her first detention.

Before she opened the door to the awful class Roxana, took a deep breath and prayed that Snape wasn't in one of his moods.

"You are late, Miss Constantin." Professor Snape snapped angrily. She took a seat next to the boys, but couldn't dare look at either one of them. She could already feel her eyes tearing up and she wanted to slap herself. _Why in Merlin's sake do I have to cry so much._

Everyone's attention was on her, she stared at her hands as she awaited punishment. After a few seconds of complete silence she looked up. Professor Snape was behind his desk looking at her. His face was calculating and Roxana quickly turned her attention back to her hands.

"Miss Constantin, you may go." Snape drawled in a superior tone. To say that Roxana was shocked was an understatement. As was it an understatement to say that the rest of the class was shocked. Fred's mouth was hanging open, George kept blinking as if willing himself to wake up, while other students were pinching themselves. Roxana took this time to hurriedly walk out the door after a mumbled, "Thank you, sir."

"Dilligrout." The portrait to the Gryffindor common room swung open and Roxana walked in sniffling. She was making her way to the girls stairway, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Roxana wiped quickly at her wet cheeks before looking up.

"Ana? Are you okay?" Oliver Wood was looking at her with such worry in his eyes that it threw her off for a few seconds.

"Just friend trouble." She mumbled. Surely he wasn't interested in her _drama._

"The twins?" Oliver was clenching his jaw and she shook her head.

"No, not the twins." Roxana pushed her hair behind her ear and sniffed again. She just wanted to go relax and maybe take a nap.

Oliver frowned at her, "Hermione?"

"No, um it's Ginny. Fred and George's sister." She worried her lip.

"Ah. Do you want to talk about it?" Oliver asked seriously, his eyes boring into hers.

Roxana smiled up at him, "You're very kind Oliver, but I'll be alright. Thank you." She moved around him and started climbing the stairs, leaving a confused and slightly frustrated Oliver Wood looking after her.

 **Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory**

 **7:40pm**

"Roxana. Roxana, wake up." Hermione was shaking the brunette by her shoulders. When Roxana hadn't shown for lunch or dinner Hermione started getting worried. Fred and George had told her that Roxana had been very upset over something earlier in the day, but she hadn't had a chance to talk to her because of her classes.

"Hermione?" Roxana rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione sat next to her on the bed.

Roxana debated telling her the truth, but in the end she thought it best. "I was worried about Ginny, so I talked to her and… and she couldn't even look me in the eyes, Hermione. I don't know what I did wrong. I should… I should have payed more attention to her. She told me to leave her alone." Roxana wept into Hermione's shoulder. "Please don't tell anyone else."

Hermione nodded dolefully, wondering what happened to Ginny to make her so angry.

"Everything's going to be fine." She patted her friend on the back, hoping her comment wouldn't turn out to be a complete lie.

 **11:27pm**

That night as Roxana laid awake, thinking about anything and everything. Her thoughts were forgotten when Ginny got up.

"Ana," The girl looked like a ghost in the moonlight as she approached her bed. "Are you awake?" Her voice cracked.

"Hm." Was her reply. The young girl kneeled down beside her bed and laid her folded arms on her blanket.

"I don't know what got into me." She paused, "I've been so confused and sad lately. It isn't your fault. You've been so nice to me." Ginny sniffled and Roxana could tell she was crying. She immediately made room for her in the bed and the first year weakly laid down. Roxana felt a rush of cold and pulled the blanket above both of them.

"I'm so, so sorry." Ginny sobbed into her neck. Quite suddenly Roxana felt as though she couldn't move, as though her happiness was being taken away from her. Her eyes widened in the darkness.

"Ginny… what's happened?" Roxana whispered her voice shaking terribly as she spoke.

"I don't know, Ana." Ginny cried desperately and clung to her as though she were a lifeline.

"Shh. Shhh, Gin, it's okay. I need you to take deep breaths." Roxana begged her, her own cheeks wet with tears.

Once upon a time, Roxana's grandmother would ramble for hours on end until she would fall asleep. The memory that stood out for her in that moment, lying with a trembling Ginny was one about the human energy fields. They were called chakras and there were mainly seven of them. She remembered her grandmother saying that she could feel people's energy. Roxana hadn't known what to think of it at the time, but in those tense minutes, Roxana couldn't have been more certain that Ginny's energy fields were filled with negative energy and almost completely closed off. She could almost hear her grandmother's voice talking as she pulled up the memory.

" _Bad energy is transmitted when someone or something has negative thoughts about you. When someone is jealous or hateful or just plain evil, a little bit of their negativity attaches itself to your own energy fields. If one's Chakras becomes filled to the brim with bad energy and closes off, they start behaving horribly and become ruled by their negative thoughts. The poor dears may try to fight, but their liveliness is so low that they are unable to. They're bodies stop cooperating after a while and if it lasts too long, the consequences are deadly._

 _The other possibility is that they latch onto other people's Chakras. They might not even realize they're doing so in order to survive, but with time they will both become drained of energy. This is of course the worst case scenario, sweetheart. You've heard of dementors, haven't you? Well it's quite similar. They take your positive thoughts that are linked to your mind and your Chakras and you feel as though you'll never be happy again. You become cold and almost paralyzed because your Chakras stop functioning properly._

 _Stop, that is, until you overcome it and trust me it can be overcome. Beside's certain spells that protect you, there are also ways of protecting yourself without them. Praying, hoping, being positive, meditating, aromatherapy are just a few. Of course, you can do this, but you can also do much more than most people. Very few souls have fully opened energy fields, Roxana._

 _People who do, however are able to control and adjust another person's energy as well as their can feel the negative source and are able to banish it. Keep in mind that if the task is very great, it does require some sort of energy to come from some place else. For example a crystal, candles, sunlight, blood, or even channeling another healthy person. You can do this. Maybe not now, but you'll be able to someday when it's needed."_

Roxana could barely breath, she should have payed more attention to her grandmother's words. She could already feel Ginny unknowingly taking some of her energy. The girl was fast asleep, unaware of the panic she was in. Roxana tried remembering how exactly to transmit positive energy to someone else; but it was no use, she had fallen asleep during the remainder of that discussion.

What in God, Merlin and Morgana's name had caused all of Ginny's energy fields to be drained like this and so fast? She was shaking from fear. What if she couldn't stop it? Madam Pomfrey would give her a restorative potion that only helped her magic levels, it would barely raise her energy levels. _Relax, calm down, this will only make things worse._

She looked around trying not to wake the girl that was in more danger than she knew. Roxana had no other source of energy around her. She'd have to do this alone, without any help for the first time. _Damn, why couldn't my earrings be real diamonds?_

Roxana steadied her breathing for a couple of minutes before closing her eyes. She wasn't ready to do this, but she had no choice. If Ginny continued on like this she would stop being herself and then it would take even more energy to bring her back.

Roxana thought back to that day in August when she'd woken up early to see the sun rise. She had felt at peace with herself and with everything around her. She concentrated that positive energy onto Ginny. She thought of every day she had spent with the twins and all the times they made her smile and laugh. The love she had for countless of people, she shared that energy with Ginny. Roxana felt as though she were in a trance. She hoped desperately that the redhead would be okay, that whatever she did had helped somewhat.

As Roxana closed her eyes from exhaustion, Ginny regained the warmth in her body that had began depleting since the end of August.

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? If it wasn't clear enough, Roxana can feel the effect that Voldemort's horcrux is having on Ginny. Once again, thanks so much for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**October 10th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

Roxana woke up late with a scorching headache, but a good excuse for it. An excuse, that she couldn't tell anyone. Everyone had left the room, so she felt no shame in using the walls for support as she made her way to the bathroom. A hot shower sounded lovely and so Roxana did just that.

When she came out she was breathless and her headache had increased. _What a bad idea._ Seeing herself in the mirror, she looked very pale and if she stood still for a couple of seconds, she would start trembling.

Making her way down to the Great Hall she could barely see where she was going. It frightened her more than she would have liked to admit, therefore she made her way to the infirmary instead.

"Good morning, Madam Pomfrey. I'm feeling under the weather, may I have some pepperup potion?" She asked sweetly and coughed a few times to make it more believable.

"Why of course dear. I say, you aren't the first one to come in here today looking peaky." The nurse handed her a vial filled with black liquid and Roxana threw it back without so much as sniffing it.

"Thank you." She returned the vial and made her way to the Great Hall. She felt warmer, but her headache hadn't disappeared.

 **Great Hall**

"Ginny, how are you?" Roxana sat across from the redheaded girl that looked much better than in the weeks prior.

She gazed up from her diary and gave her a smile. "I'm very well, actually. Thanks Ana."

"No problem." Roxana grabbed an apple and smiled to herself.

She looked more closely at Ginny who was busy writing in her journal. Ginny stopped writing, frowning at something on the paper. Then suddenly she looked up from it, straight at Roxana and gave her a strained smile.

"Um, I'm going to go find the twins. Ginny if you need anything, anything at all, know that I'm here for you. Okay?" Roxana gave her a genuine smile.

"Okay. Thank you." Ginny turned back to her journal and narrowed her eyes at it.

As Roxana walked away she prayed that whatever she did last night, she wouldn't have to do to anyone ever again.

 **Quidditch Field**

"Hey, are you boys done yet?" Roxana walked up to the two redheaded boys that made her days extra sunny.

"Wood, are we done here?" George asked their captain. Oliver gave him a glare before noticing Roxana was there. He beamed at her and the twins shared bewildered glances.

"We're done here. Good practice everyone!" Oliver waited until everyone left to go change including the twins, before he approached Roxana.

"How are you, Ana?" He leaned on his broom. Roxana noticed, without sentiment, the way his muscles expanded when he did so.

"Everything's fine now. I'm feeling under the weather, though." Roxana looked into his deep brown eyes that seemed to be getting darker.

Oliver stepped closer to her and examined her face. "You do look quite pale. It's cold out here, you should join me for a cup of…"

"Roxana! Thank Merlin you're alright." Hermione was rushing to her side, followed by Ron who's ears were for some reason a very bright red. Roxana smiled at her friend and turned back to Oliver who was rubbing his eyes.

"What were you saying, Oliver?" She smiled softly at him.

"Nothing. I'm going to go get changed. See you later." Oliver stalked into the locker room, leaving a confused Roxana, an embarrassed Ron, and a devious Hermione behind.

 **Bleachers**

 **Two minutes earlier**

"Look, there's Roxana talking to Wood." Ron pointed at the two people on the field. Hermione raised her head from her book and jumped up.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked the bushy haired girl that was now rushing down the stairs.

"She doesn't like him that way." Hermione sped up her step and Ron followed in confusion behind her.

"What way?"

"He's asking her out. Probably to Hogsmeade. He's had a huge crush on her since last year." Hermione slowed down as they came closer. Ron's ears went red and he tried stopping her, but to no use.

"Roxana!"

 **Present**

"So did you talk to Ginny?" Hermione linked her arm with Roxana's and lead her towards the front entrance of the locker room. That's where they normally waited for their boys.

"I did and everything's fine now." Roxana whispered and looked back at Ron.

"I'm glad. We should have a girls night. The three of us."

"Is that really you talking, Hermione?" Roxana joked, her eyes wide and felt her friend's forehead.

"I'm not talking about the 'Lavender and Pavarti' girls night. How about we just talk and drink some butterbeer? I know you have a some magical way of sneaking it in." Hermione looked at her questioningly.

"That sounds perfect." Roxana patted her hand and turned to see Ron looking at them quizzically.

"What? Don't you think we can have fun?" Roxana smirked when his ears turned red.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear. In response she nodded in amusement.

"Would you care to join us Ronald?" Ron's ears got redder, if possible.

"What would Ronny like to join in on?" Fred asked as he came out of the locker room.

"Well," She waited until all three boys were out in the corridor. "Hermione came up with the idea that we should have a get together tonight." She walked up to Fred and George.

"Can we please?" Roxana gave the two boys her best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course we can. We'll get everything ready." George kissed her cheek and Fred lifted her up on his shoulder.

"See you later guys! Someone please tell Ginny!" Roxana shouted loudly, much to Fred's displeasure.

They made their way into the Gryffindor common room and Fred set Roxana down on the couch. George quickly looked around making sure there was no one there then he nodded to brother.

"What's going on Ana?" They asked in unison. Her mouth dropped as the questions began.

"Yesterday you looked like you'd been crying." Fred started.

"We couldn't do anything because we were in damn Potions class." George continued.

"Still can't believe Snape let you skip class like that."

"Honestly, he turned evil the moment you left."

"Didn't say anything about you though."

"Then you weren't at lunch."

"And Angelina said you weren't in Arithmancy."

"We didn't have the map."

"So we didn't know were you where."

"You skipped dinner and we had…"

"We had Hermione go looking for you."

"She said you'd been crying."

"Said she wasn't allowed to say why."

"Do you know how worried we were,"

"...when you didn't show up to breakfast?"

"Truly worried. You know we can't get up the girls stairs."

"What's wrong, Ana?"

"What happened?" George finished and Roxana started to cry. The twins immediately embraced her. They sat there holding each other before Roxana began speaking.

"I...I was worried about Ginny yesterday morning. She hasn't been that social lately, you know." Roxana sobbed into Fred's chest as George took off her shoes. "When I talked to her, she wouldn't even look at me and said to leave her alone. I… didn't know what I did wrong. That's why I was crying in class." She looked at the ever burning fire. "We made up, so everything's okay now. I'm sorry I worried you two."

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

 **8:00pm**

After the twins had conforted their best friend, they had gone to get food and drinks for the "party." It was more like a meet up, since the seven of them hadn't really been spending time with each other. Mind you, they all had valid excuses ranging from Quidditch practice, to studying, to pulling pranks.

Roxana had provided music through her boom box, she however required the volume be kept to an appropriate level. Harry and Ron brought the games, that only the boys were interested in. While Ginny and Hermione brought the sweets. All and all everyone was just happy to be there surrounded by people they cared about.

Roxana was sitting on George's bed, licking a sugar quill while braiding Hermione's hair at the same time. The boys were playing wizarding cards, that Roxana nor Hermione understood whatsoever. Ginny, was braiding Roxana's hair in a fishtail braid, while Hermione was doing Ginny's hair and trying to read. It was all very therapeutic.

"How do you do that?" George asked getting up from the floor, motioning to the girls.

"Do what?" Ginny questioned concentrating more on her friends hair than her brother.

"That hair thingy." George said sitting on the bed and taking a closer look at Roxana's hands expertly moving pieces of hair so that a unique pattern formed.

"It's quite simple. You basically just repeat a series of steps before all the hair is braided." Roxana murmured completely focused on the dutch braid she was making.

George snorted and Roxana sighed. "George just look at my hands. I'll do it slower." George sat right next to her with a curious expression on his face. "See there are three strands of hair. With the one farthest on the left you grab more hair from the nape of the neck."

She waited for him to nod that he understood. "Then you take that piece and go under the middle strand and over the farthest strand on the right. Did you catch that?" George blinked and he groaned.

"I'll do it again, then." Roxana giggled and repeated the steps until Hermione's hair was finished. Until then she hadn't realised that all of the boys had come to watch her braid, and she reddened slightly.

"I think we've got it." Fred looked at his comrades and they nodded with fixed jaws as well.

"Then when you all have daughters you can braid their hair." Roxana suggested tying an elastic around the masterpiece.

"Or we could braid our girlfriends hair. Is that something girls would like?" George asked in complete curiosity. Roxana was certain the rest of the boys were going to laugh or make rude comments, but they did no such thing. Instead they just sat there, on a bed much to small for seven people, looking at her with wondering eyes. She shared quick glances with Ginny and Hermione.

"I think that would be nice." Roxana admitted.

"Very nice." Hermione added and turned a page in her book.

"But… you can't just go up to a random girl and start braiding their hair. That would be… creepy." Ginny looked at her brothers in suspicion.

"Damn." George rubbed his chin.  
"And here I thought we'd found the way to make women instantly love us." Fred shook his head, muttering under his breath as the boys returned to their card game.

"What just happened?" Roxana asked taking a hesitant lick from her sugar quill.

"I have no clue." Hermione said looking up from her book and giving her a shrug.

 **October 12th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

Roxana woke up again with a searing headache and feeling weak. She could barely see clearly. Meaning the pepperup potion hadn't worked. All she knew was that it had something to do with all the energy she'd lost.

She looked slowly around the room. Everyone had fallen asleep the night before and no one was up yet. The boys were sleeping without care on the ground. Candy was everywhere, including on the window sill. Fred was lying next to George, with a butterbeer bottle in his hand.

She got up from the bed that she'd shared with Hermione and Ginny and tiptoed towards the door. After writing a quick note that she was headed to the infirmary due to a headache, she snuck out as Ron let out a loud snore. Changing in record speed Roxana walked towards the hospital wing.

She hoped Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be too annoyed with her. Roxana was worried, for her lightheadedness and pain should have gone by now. Making her way quickly to the entry to the infirmary she noticed no one was in the hallways and it seemed that the Great Hall was also closed. Not having a watch she had no idea what time it was. _Probably before six in the morning_ , Roxana thought as she walked through the door. Looking around, Madam Pomfrey was at her desk reading. She looked up and frowned.

"Weren't you here yesterday?"

"Yes, I was. The potion didn't help. I feel lightheaded and I can barely see clearly due to my headache." Roxana said in a small voice and looking down at her feet.

"Sit down. I'll perform a diagnostic spell on you dear." Madam Pomfrey got up and walked over to the bed she had seated herself on. She waved her wand around and began looking worried. Roxana turned her attention towards the window. It was dark outside due to the rain that fell down endlessly.

"I'm not sure how this happened , but your magic level has been lowered about thirty percent. That's why you must feel so drowsy. Do you have any clue how this could have come to be?" Roxana shook her head and Madam Pomfrey continued. "With an invigoration draught, you should get back to feeling normal." The elderly witch went to fetch the potion, while Roxana stared at her hands.

 _What could I do?_ _Tell the truth just to receive a strange look? No thank you._ Chakra clearing or cleansing was an old technique and many people had never heard of it before. Her guilt was forgotten when she heard loud and fast footsteps coming from the corridor. She turned her head just in time to see six people running into the silent room.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"What hurts?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I brought chocolate."

Madam Pomfrey came back, her eyes widening in bewilderment.

"You can not _all_ be in here at once." She looked at the six people that didn't move a step.

" was just feeling light headed, she'll be fine." She rolled her eyes and turned to her patient. "Actually you can leave after taking this." She handed her a vial with clear liquid and bade them goodbye.

Roxana took the cap off and downed it, wincing slightly due to the horrid taste. A few seconds later she instantly felt better. Her headache, along with the dizziness were gone.

"Let's go. You really shouldn't have worried about me. I would have woken you all up if there was something truly wrong with me." Roxana told them as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Your right. Well, we're up now." George yawned and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"George… no one's in here. You know what that means." Fred smirked.

"Prank time." Roxana grinned and took out her wand.

"How about a sticking charm on the Slytherin table?" George proposed and the three of them nodded eagerly.

"But we'll only make it last for a couple of minutes." Roxana narrowed her eyes at them. They were capable of leaving the charm on indefinitely and her motto of _don't get caught_ , would most certainly not abide by that.

"Fine, fine. Miss, 'I want to be a Prefect,' next year." Fred rolled his eyes and Roxana slapped his arm.

"Your lucky Percy isn't here. Besides I didn't say you weren't allowed." She picked at her nails. "Now get it over with before someone comes in here."

The prank had been successful. Fifteen minutes after the whole Great Hall was filled, the Slytherins started panicking. They first realised something was wrong when they tried to pick up their forks but found they wouldn't budge. When Crabbe grabbed a plate with sausage, he was unable to move it. The most hilarious moment was when Pansy Parkinson got so frustrated she slammed her hands to the table, only to be unable to lift them back up. After a few seconds she screamed in frustration and Roxana urged George to lift the spell. Which he did; the Slytherins noticing they had been liberated, all got up and left the Great Hall without touching anything else. The seven Gryffindors were chuckling silently and when Snape passed the table looking at them suspiciously, Hermione saved the day.

"And… and then Crookshanks… ran into… the mirror." The bushy haired said gasping for breath in between her chuckles.

"Is that why his face is so flat?" Ron asked in a completely serious tone. Hermione stared at him for a good moment and then everyone burst out laughing again.

 **October 20th, 1992**

 **Library**

As October went by, the days became shorter and shorter. Dusk came sooner than anyone would have wanted. Tree's became completely leafless, further making the start of the winter months seem sinister and inescapable. The bone chilling cold creeped into the castle through every door and window. Thus fires were left burning continuously and hot beverages became a necessity. Most if not all the students stayed in their respective common room, though Roxana and Hermione spent most of their time surrounded by books.

"I hope you like black tea." Roxana carefully placed a steaming mug of tea in front of Hermione.

"Mm, thanks." Hermione blew on her drink as Roxana settled in the seat next to her.

"Did you finish all your work?" She asked and started drinking her tea, not being at all bothered by the misting liquid.

"I can't believe you're capable of drinking that without letting it cool." Hermione shook her head in silent amusement. "And yes, I finished my work. I had a five foot essay for Transfiguration."

Roxana looked through her bag trying to find her newest reading material. Instead all she kept coming across was Zonkos candy the twins made her carry around. Fred's exact words when he had handed her the box of pranking candy were, "don't eat any of them." As if she'd be that thick to eat something from them. Finally finding her book, she inspected it for any damage before sighing in relief.

"How are the boys doing with their work? Are you still refusing to help them?" Roxana looked over at her friend.

"Well, they usually leave their work for the day before it's due. Which is absolutely idiotic. But they get passing scores, so I guess it's alright." Hermione huffed and ran her hand through her hair. "Do you think I should help them?"

Roxana debated her answer, "No I think the way you're handling things is just fine. I mean I only help the boys when they're tired from Quidditch or pranking." She grinned as a memory popped into her head, "I used to force them to do their work the day it was assigned in first year. They kind of got used to the idea that the sooner they finish, the sooner they can relax and have fun."

"I wish Harry and Ron accepted that notion."

 **9:00pm**

After two hours, Hermione had ended up reading lying down on the floor. Roxana was reading against a bookshelf, her legs criss crossed under her. Neither of them really knew how they ended up where they did, but as the clock chimed nine they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"We're out and it's past curfew." Hermione stated the obvious as they quickly got up.

"We should get an award." Roxana threw her bag over her shoulder.

"The boys will be so proud." Hermione giggled, but they both gasped in horror when they heard a meow in the corridor.

"Run!" Roxana went first.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **9:10pm**

They didn't stop laughing until they were in the Gryffindor common room lying on the couch, breathing heavily.

"That was close."

"Mm." Roxana hummed in agreement and made herself more comfortable.

"Are we meeting there tomorrow?" Hermione asked in a sleepy voice. Roxana looked across the sofa and giggled softly.

"Hmm. We'll probably read past curfew again though."

"Probably." The second year yawned and Roxana decided it was probably time to go to bed.

"Come on." She pulled Hermione up and lead her to their room.

 **October 24th, 1992**

 **Quidditch Bleachers**

"I've placed a dozen of warming charms on you Ronald. There's no possible way for you to get any warmer." Hermione snapped at the boy next to her.

"You could scootch closer to Hermione." Roxana teased and rolled her eyes when Ron did the exact opposite of her suggestion.

"I think I'll probably wear a coat and scarf next time." Ron rubbed his hands together as the girls shared annoyed looks.

"You think?!" They said in unison and smirked maliciously when his ears went red.

"It's been two hours! How much more practice could they possibly need. They're all going to get sick and then they won't be able to practice at all. I mean they're even training during the week. What is Oliver thinking?!" Roxana ranted on angrily.

Now as Quidditch season drew nearer, she only saw the twins at breakfast and during class, and she didn't like it one bit. She would most definitely talk to Oliver. It wasn't healthy for them to be so tired all the time. Soon their grades would drop and their skills wouldn't be as precise.

"They only two more weeks before the big game, Ana. It only makes sense, don't you want Gryffindor to win?" The youngest Weasley reasoned and her brother nodded in agreement.

Of course she wanted Gryffindor to beat those snakes. "I just don't want to see them to get hurt. I promise I won't talk to Oliver." Roxana played with her scarf and pouted ever so slightly. Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look.

Harry flew by once more and Ginny looked up smiling, her attention however was grasped once more by her diary, which seemed to never leave her side.

 **Lunch**

"I'm starving!" George fell into the seat next to Roxana. She cursed the game of Quidditch when Fred agreed with his brother. Grabbing two plates, she piled enough food to feed an army and set them in front of the boys.

"Thanks." George mumbled and kissed her cheek. Fred was already digging in.

"Hm, it's no wonder you two are so hungry." Roxana commented with sarcasm before she ate a forkful of potatoes.

"We have practice again this evening." Fred leaned in front of his brother. Roxana huffed in frustration. "It's raining and freezing outside. Wasn't this morning's training enough for the day?"

"Apparently not." George muttered and reached for the pumpkin juice.

"Aw, are you worried about us, Ana?' Fred sniffed.

"I'm always worried about you two." Roxana admitted, her voice quavering. Fred reached over his brother and patted her head, at which she swatted his hand away.

"You're adorable, you know." George patted her head as well and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to the library. Good luck at practice and make sure to take warm showers when you come back." Roxana walked out of the Great Hall with Hermione.

 **11:17pm**

" _... rip … tear … kill…" SSSsss "... so hungry … for so long … kill … time to kill…" Wet, cold stone. Terrible bright yellow dots._

Roxana woke up with a start, holding her pounding heart. _Well that was… new_ _and horrible._ All she could hear was hissing and even if she knew it was all in her head, there was no way she could go to bed after that. Tip toeing out of the room she made her way to Fred and George's room. They would help calm her. The fire in the common room had burned out and it was currently freezing. She quickened her pace.

"Fred, George?" Roxana whispered as she opened the door and struggled for a few seconds to see in the darkness.

"Ana?" George sat up barely and ran his hand through his hair.

"Hmm. Can… can I stay with you two? I had a bad dream." Roxana busied herself with the hem of her shirt.

"Of course, come here." Fred yawned and patted his bed; George was already getting out of his.

"Thanks." She climbed in Fred's bed and layed her head on his chest. George got in after her and placed an arm around her waist. She sighed, trying to forget the awful sound.

"Wanna talk bout it?" Fred yawned again, George was already fast asleep.

"Snakes. I'm ok _now_ , just hold me." She closed her eyes and focused the iron gate. After what felt like hours she fell asleep.

 **October 28th, 1992**

 **Great Hall**

 **Lunch**

"A deathday party? That sounds… depressing." Roxana frowned and continued peeling an orange.

Hermione chuckled before taking a bite of her sandwich. "I know, but Harry promised we'd go."

"I bet he'll regret it when he sees the Great Hall on Saturday." Roxana shook her head and tisked. "I'm slightly worried about what the twins will do; they haven't pranked in a few day. Well, we have Binns next so I can talk to them then."

 **History of Magic**

"We're not planning anything, Ana." George said while trying to tickle her with his quill. She ducked and then swatted him away.

"Honestly, why would you think that?" Fred wiped his cheek and Roxana narrowed her eyes at him.

"I've known you for how long, Fredy? Tell me, please." She begged as she grabbed George's writing utensil and threw it on the desk.

"Fuzzy no! You killed it… you… horrible person." George cradled his perfectly functioning quill in his arms.

"Issues… he's named a quill." Fred whispered in her ear.

Roxana let out a laugh, "Fred, you name your food, then apologize before eating it." Fred turned red and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"Now don't try changing the subject. What are you two planning?" Roxana looked at George who was mumbling to his quill and rolled her eyes.

"Well you see, weregoingtoputfireworksinthepumpkinsabovetheSlytherintableonHalloween." Fred rambled quickly looking anywhere but at her.

"Your what! Do you know how difficult that will be to clean up. Not to mention how saddened Hagrid will be that his year's work will be ruined. What if he gets blamed for it?" Roxana had her hands folded over her chest and was giving Fred a glare. George sneakily brought his quill to the back of her neck.

"George I will break that quill!" She threatened him and he pouted at her.

"Well I think the pumpkin idea is brilliant." George huffed and put his quill in his bag; like he even took notes.

"It would be too obvious that it was done by a Gryffindor." Roxana sighed, both boys looked deflated. "How about we still set off some fireworks but don't ruin anything? We can change the colors so that they're black and orange. Oh! And I can transfigure them into bats and scary things like that. What do you think?" Roxana asked excitedly. Her eyes were gleaming and she was almost jumping up and down in her seat. Fred and George were smirking at each other.

"Remind us to never keep our pranks from you again. Truly this is going to be bloody brilliant!" Fred slapped the desk, beaming. She grinned and twisted to George who was looking off into space with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"We should probably tell Dumbledore though. You know, so he doesn't think the castles under attack." Roxana busied herself with her nails, that were painted in her favorite color, burgundy.

"Nah, it'll be alright. Dumbledore probably knows we'll try something anyways. Besides we're not doing any "damage." George sat back in his chair as the bell rang for the start of class.

"Fine." Roxana grumbled and took out her own quill and a sheet of paper.

 **Sorry this chapter was slow. I don't like skipping large time gaps.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading! If you've gotten this far, what do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16

**October 31st, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

"You Ronny, get a cockroach cluster." Fred threw a bag containing fifteen or so of the unfavorable sweet. Ron made a face and put the bag behind him, while Harry moved his pile of candy closer. Roxana glared at her best friend and took another bag of candy from her purse and handed it to Ron.

"Here." Ron opened it and gave her a small smile.

"Ginny, I have your bag somewhere around here as well. Let me just find… aha." Roxana grinned as she pulled out the last gift of candy with the Honeydukes logo, giving it to the youngest Weasley.

"Thanks." Ginny found a liquorice wand and began eating.

"Can you save us some food from the feast?" Harry asked from George's bed.

"I'm sure we'll be back before that, Harry." Hermione told him, while reading the back of a chocolate frog card.

"I'll try to save some food, but Fred and George will most likely eat it before it even gets to you." Roxana raised her brow and looked at each boy in question, daring them to say otherwise. They bit their cheeks and nodded in agreement.

"What chocolate card did you get Hermione?" Ginny asked looking at her own card.

"Um, Alberic Grunnion. He invented the…"

"Dungbombs!" The twins shouted in perfect unison, also causing most of the girls to frown in disgust.

"I'll trade you. I got Bridget Wenlock." George held up his card and quickly exchanged it with Hermione's. The poor girl just looked wary and hesitant.

Roxana looked at the whole scene in amusement, "Gin, who did you get?"

Ginny looked across the room, "Guess."

She pouted but debated her answer before choosing, "Crice." Ginny's mouth fell open and she nodded ever so slightly.

"It's a popular card and you might have seen it when Gin was opening the box. Try guessing the rest of our cards. We haven't opened them yet." Fred motioned to himself, Ron, Harry, and herself. Roxana frowned, not wanting to play the game.

"I'm first." Fred smiled deviously holding up his chocolate frog box.

"I'm going to go with Felix Summerbee." Roxana wrinkled her nose, while staring at the box as though it would give her the answer.

Fred smirked at her, "Is that your final answer?" Roxana nodded and held her breath as he opened the box. "Well, I'll be damned. You got it." Fred held up the card, that undoubtedly said Felix Summerbee, inventor of cheering charms. _Lucky guess._

Roxana laughed slightly and shrugged, "Harry, you're next."

Harry motioned for her to start and Roxana barely focused before she gave her answer.

"Bowman Wright."

George snorted and everyone gave him a questioning look. "Just because Harry is a Seeker, does not mean he'll get the guy who invented the Snitch. Besides that card is really rare."

"It's not impossible George. Go on, open the box, Harry." Roxana folded her arms over her chest as the boy with black hair did as he was told. His eyes widened and he ran his hand through his messy hair. Unfortunately, his chocolate frog jumped away; though Harry didn't notice.

"Bowman Wright, inventor of the Golden Snitch." The young boy said in awe and George grabbed it out of his hand to take a better look.

"Hm, you're a good guesser. You still have two cards to go." George handed the card back to Harry. Now everyone was paying better attention.

Ron held his box in the air and she raised her brow, as if that would help her in any way. For some reason, just like all the other times a name popped into her head. She smiled a little, then frowned, she wringed her hands in her lap before hesitantly saying, "Laverne de Montmorency."

"Who's she?" Fred asked as Ron hurriedly opened his box, making sure to hold the frog.

"The… inventor of love potions." Ron stared gobsmacked at Roxana. Everyone else's eyes widened and Roxana quickly took the card from Ron. Sure enough she'd been right.

"I… I don't even know how I'm…" Roxana stuttered in incredulity.

"Maybe you're a Seer." George teased her, but his eyes looked ever so slightly worried.

"That's not funny, brother." Fred snapped at his twin, to everyone's amazement. Harry along with Ron got up and excused themselves to go to looking for Harry's frog.

"Why? Is it a bad thing?" Hermione asked with curiosity. Roxana tilted her head at Fredy, frowning since she had never known that Seers could be in any danger. Fred and George looked at both girls in disbelief before Fred started explaining.

"I guess you two wouldn't know because you weren't raised in a magical family. Well, whenever there is a war going on, both sides secretly look for the Seer. If a Seer is in any way implicated with either of the raging sides, it's legend that they'll have visions or whatever about the war. Anything from casualties, to war plans, to even which side will win. Whoever finds the Seer first is said to come out the victor no matter what. In the past though, the Seer was usually never found, so both sides had fair chances of winning. If there are rumors about a Seer, both sides will try their hardest to find them and will force the person to comply. Of course Seers are extremely rare, so as much as Trelawney thinks she's a Seer, she's probably not; given that she's not hidden and teaching the children of Death Eaters."

The girls were staring wide eyed at him, shocked. Roxana was worrying her lip between her teeth as questions popped into her head.

"Fredy, what do you mean they'll force the Seer to comply?" She asked in a whisper.

Fred frowned at George before the latter answered, "Let's say the Seer was on the light side and the Death Eaters got them, well if the person wouldn't comply then they would be imperiused or crucioed. You know "they" wouldn't care about using unforgivable curses. If the war went in their favor then the Seer would either be kept prisoner or killed." George explained calmly.

"So, Seers were used as a sort of weapon?" Roxana asked.

"And would to this day be used as a weapon. Yes." Fred ran his hand through his hair, but upon seeing her paled expression, he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you just got lucky with the cards. Being a lucky guesser doesn't make you a Seer, Ana." Fred reassured her. "Besides you still have your own card to guess and I bet you won't get it."

Roxana bit her lip and looked down at her chocolate frog box. She was certain that the famous person on the card was Falco Aesalon, the first wizard to become an animagus which was quite ironic. Looking around the room she saw worried faces that were unsuccessfully trying to hide it. Ginny looked the most frightened while she wrote in her diary.

Roxana not wanting to worry them anymore, decided to tell a little white lie about the person she got.

"I think it'll be Ptolomey." She opened the box carefully, but Fred snatched the card before she could see it.

"Nope." Fred said obnoxiously emphasizing the word. Everyone smiled a little and Roxana played with a loose thread on the blanket as she asked calmly who it actually was.

"Falco Aesalon. First animagus." Fred beamed at her and made a show of giving her the card back.

 **Great Hall**

 **Dinner**

"I wonder how the deathday party is going. Fred do you think we should go? Prank some ghosts?" George nudged his brother who was eating pudding. Fred wiped his mouth with his sleeve, he smiled sheepishly when Roxana glared at him.

"Eh, it's sounds kind of boring. I mean we get to watch dancing skeletons. Besides we prank the ghosts like everyday." Fred chugged down some pumpkin juice.

"Exactly, Fred." Roxana patted his head and reached to grab some candy.

"How long before…"

"Two minutes before they launch." Roxana replied instantly.

"Where's Gin? She would love to see this." Fred asked looking down the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know. She ate really quickly and then left." Roxana frowned.

"Well everyone's going to be talking about it anyways." George rubbed his hands together.

"Fifteen seconds." Roxana couldn't help but smirk. She started eating a sugar quill and held her breath as the seconds went down. Fred counted down on his fingers and when he reached one, he held his ears.

The Great Hall shook when the first firework went off. There were a few screams, but everyone was busy staring at the large black bat that was flying between the tables.

Another firework went off at the podium, a large red phoenix appeared and squawked as it flew circles around the teacher's table. Eight more exploded, forming pumpkins at the ends of each House table. Some students were smiling, others were looking up at the ceiling in awe.

Dumbledore was grinning like a madman and even McGonagall didn't look annoyed or angry; a very good sign.

At the entrance of the Great Hall another firework went off with a "BOOM!" This time depicting a lion. It ran along the Gryffindor table roaring and disappeared when it got to the end, leaving behind red fireworks. A blue eagle appeared next and flew above the Ravenclaw table, before diving and disappearing in a heap blue fireworks. The Hufflepuff badger ran on the table illuminating each student's face with yellow light. Yellow fireworks went off as it jumped off the table.

When Fred, George and Roxana where planning the prank, the twins outright refused to include a snake that would've obviously been for the Slytherin house, in the program.

Roxana told them it wouldn't be fair in the slightest for them to not be symbolized in some way, so she went ahead and included an emerald green snake. Roxana was glad she'd made the decision when the Slytherin table cheered for their House mascot. Especially seeing how happy the first years looked that they hadn't been forgotten.

The snake slithered off the table and exploded into green flames. The bat, phoenix and pumpkins disappeared, but were replaced by white fireworks, representing stars, that stayed put on the ceiling.

The whole Great Hall was so illuminated by the amount of fireworks, anyone from the outside would have easily thought the castle was on fire. The stars started changing colors, from silver to gold and exploded once more into smaller fireworks that rained down onto the tables.

People cheered louder and the music, provided by the Headmaster, vibrated through the castle. The fireworks at the end of the tables became once more animals and together ran towards the middle of the Great Hall, where they formed the Hogwarts School crest. It continued sparkling until Roxana raised her wand and said the spell that made them go off for the last time. They went in different directions and the colors changed in a frenzy. The students and faculty cheered and clapped as the fireworks ended.

Fred and George exchanged glances before they lifted Roxana onto the Gryffindor table. She went scarlet, but bowed and motioned for the twins to get the credit they deserved as well. Upon seeing who was responsible for the magic that had just been shown in a very talented, original way, Professor McGonagall stood beaming and began clapping. Soon almost the whole Great Hall stood giving the three Gryffindors a standing ovation.

"Thank you for that amazing fireworks show, , and . It must have taken large amounts of preparation and hard work. Now, I think that was the perfect way to put an end to our Halloween Feast. Goodnight." Dumbledore used a sonorous charm to get the Great Halls attention.

"That was brilliant!" Angelina Johnson yelled as she waved to the trio while exiting the Hall.

"Thanks Angie!" They yelled back in unison.

"Do you want to see all the pictures I took?" Colin rushed up to them and held up his camera.

Roxana grinned, "Not right now, Colin." George ruffled his hair and they watched the first year run away, hopefully towards the common room.

"Ah!" Roxana screeched as someone picked her up and almost threw her in the air.

"Good job." Oliver smiled deviously as she turned around. "Have to teach the other houses we're the best somehow." The Quidditch captain gave his players a friendly punch in the arms.

"Thanks Wood." Fred scoffed as he massaged his forearm.

"Amazing show." A Hufflepuff told Roxana and nodded at the twins.

"Who was that?" She asked looking at the figure that had just walked out.

"Why? Do you think he's handsome?" George nudged her playfully and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I was just wondering."

"Cedric Diggory, he's on the Hufflepuff team. Weak player, if you ask me." Oliver was staring daggers towards the doorway, arms folded over his chest.

"As if Roxana cares about Quidditch." Fred smirked and received an eye roll from her.

"I just asked a simple question because he seemed nice." Roxana sighed and thanked another person who complimented the show.

"All Hufflepuffs are nice." Oliver ran his hand through his hair.

"We should get going, all those butterbeers aren't going to drink themselves." George grabbed Roxana's hand and his brothers collar before basically dragging them out of the Great Hall.

"We're going Georgy, we're going." Roxana giggled as she was pulled down hallway. Suddenly, George stopped and let his two prisoners go. Roxana noticed the hallway was completely blocked by students.

"Why are there so many people? Are they starting a club or something? Nah, highly unlikely, we would've known or been invited. Maybe a seance…actually that would be a very bad idea. Where is Percy the prefect? He'd be all over this." George sniggered looking around. Roxana frowned and tried to see over the group of students, to no use.

"Everyone move. Prefect coming through." Fred yelled over the crowd and to their disbelief students actually began to move.

They fell silent when they saw the reason everyone in the middle of the corridor.

"Oh my lord." Roxana gasped when she saw the blood smeared on the wall. Then she saw hanging from her tail and went pale. She grasped Fred and George's hand and squeezed, however instantly let go when she saw Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"No!" Fred shouted and held her back when she made to run towards the trio. She tried getting out of his grasp but stopped when the Headmaster, along with a few professors had made their way through the crowd and were now examining the scene before them. Roxana felt faint when Dumbledore frowned at the message and detached the cat from the torch bracket.

"Come with me, Argus," Dumbledore said to Filch. "You, too, , , ."

Roxana bite her lip, as the trio disappeared into the crowd and Fred still hadn't let her go. She squirmed and Fred released her hesitantly. Taking a tentative step forward however, her breathing became shallow and her heart raced. The last thing Roxana saw were the daunting words written in blood.

 _She was in an empty corridor. It was eerily silent, but then she heard whispering. Roxana couldn't understand the language. It was cold and as she walked, she felt as though someone was following her. Looking behind, there was no one. She hurried her step, but stopped suddenly when she heard a clicking noise. Roxana was positive that she'd heard it before, but the question was where?_

 _An awful hissing noise echoed through the partially silent corridor; she started running. Wicked and retched laughter chilled her spin and then two yellow lights appeared out of nowhere._

 **November 1st, 1992**

 **Infirmary**

Roxana gasped as she awoke from the nightmare and instantly buried her face in her knees. She choked back a sob and shivered, feeling a slight coldness upon her exposed back.

"Shh, it's okay." She raised her head and saw a worried looking Hermione, Fred and George by her bedside.

"I'm in the infirmary?" Roxana frowned and wiped her tears away, as she looked around.

"Yeah, you fainted." George said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh." She whispered, while leaning back on the pillow.

"Pomfrey said it was from shock." Fred explained and she nodded her head to signify that she had heard him. Instead she looked at Hermione with a questioning expression.

"Well yesterday, when we left the deathday party, we were making our way towards the Great Hall when we saw and the message on the wall. We were going to run for it, but then everyone started making their way towards us. We didn't get in trouble though, the professors said only someone who knew advanced dark magic could have petrified ."

"She was petrified?" Roxana asked in disbelief.

Hermione nodded, "It's curable but the draught needed will take sometime before it is finished. Atleast thats what Professor Sprout said."

"Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?" George asked and received a scowl from his brother.

"Only what's in _Hogwarts: A History,_ which isn't much." Roxana shrugged and took a sip of the water, that was by her bedside table.

"All the copies have been taken out and I left mine at home." Hermione frowned at her misfortune.

Roxana looked at the twins who tried not to look hopeful or curious about the information she had. "From what I've read, the Chamber of Secrets was built by Salazar Slytherin and was unknown by the other founders. All of you know that Slytherin wanted to be more selective about the students admitted into the school, well when he left he sealed the chamber so that only his true heir could open it when the necessary time came to purge the school of those "unworthy" to study magic. Legend says that in the chamber resides a monster of some sort that only the heir of Salazar can control. I for one, really hope this is just a legend and the person responsible will be caught soon." Roxana wringed her hands in her lap, while the three friends nodded in agreement.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	17. Chapter 17

**9:46am**

After Roxana left the infirmary she quickly got changed and made her way down to the Great Hall where everyone was currently having breakfast. She still couldn't believe what had happened the night before. She swore to keep track of where the trio, along Ginny, were at all times, just in case.

"You four should have been here last night. Honestly the whole Great Hall was lit up." Neville motioned up at the ceiling that now depicted a clear blue sky.

"Trust me, we much rather would have been here." Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"Where were you Gin?" George asked while he spread an ungodly amount of jam on his toast. Roxana felt nauseous as she frowned in disgust, but she ignored it when Ginny began speaking.

"Tired, I went to bed early." Ginny yawned and took a sip of pumpkin juice. When she placed it down on the table a look of worry passed over her features. "Do you think Mrs. Norris will be alright?"

"Honestly, we're much better off without her." Ron snorted loudly.

"She'll be fine Gin. Professor Sprout and Snape are making the Mandrake Restorative Draught. It'll take some time… but Mrs. Norris will be back in no time." Roxana smiled reassuringly and squeezed Ginny's hand across the table.

"What if it happens again?" The young redheads lip trembled and Roxana frowned.

"If it does… more Draught will have to be made." She gave her a strained smile and took a long sip of coffee.

Without another word, Ginny gathered her books and quickly walked out of the Great Hall.

"You should go talk to her." Roxana tapped George on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine." George waved her off and continued talking to Harry about Quidditch practice.

Roxana huffed and threw a grape at the other twin to get his attention.

"Whaa?" Fred looked around before his eyes landed on her.

"Go talk to your sister. I'm worried about her."

Fred pouted and motioned to his plate full of food.

"Fine, don't! You absolute hippogriff!" Roxana shook her head and rolled her eyes in annoyance. Fred smirked at her and began eating.

She looked over to the girl who was passionately reading a book on the History of Magic. Most likely trying to find anything on the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hermione, do you want to go the library?" Roxana asked already getting out of her chair.

"Wwe can search for books on the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione said excitedly, just as Roxana had predicted.

Roxana chuckled, "Of course. Do any of you want to come with us?" She tilted her head at the boys.

"Nope. Hallucinating at the remains of dead trees for hours on end is not something I look forward to, on the daily basis." George gave them a quick smile.

"Ha, ha! Like we'd go to the library, _Ana boo_." Fred shook his head vigorously.

"No thanks, I think we're going to go play Quidditch." Harry gave them a half smile.

"You're kidding right?" Ron chuckled and threw a grape in his mouth.

"Ron, you need to finish your History of Magic essay. You know the one on The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards. Just so we're clear, I won't give you mine." Hermione scowled.

Ron turned red, "I'll finish it, stop bugging me will you." He then purposefully turned his full attention to Neville. Hermione huffed and stomped out of the Great Hall with Roxana following quickly after her.

As soon as the two girls unpacked their things in the far left corner of the library, they started researching.

"Okay, so where should we begin?" Hermione's stood in the middle of the aisle with Roxana by her side looking down at the large amount bookshelves.

Roxana tapped her nose and narrowed her eyes, "Since the Chamber of Secrets deals with the past, it should be in history, obviously. More specifically Hogwarts history and it's probably also in the aisle Salazar Slytherin's in. The shelves are all the way down there and on the left." Roxana pointed to the other side of the room. "It deals with Slytherin's life story and his accomplishments," Both girls rolled their eyes and scoffed.

"Look for any book dealing with his life during and after Hogwarts, since legend says he built the Chamber right before he left. Now, it may also be mentioned in some pureblood book." Roxana put her hair behind her ear, before her eyes widened, "We can probably find the heir of Slytherin in the genealogy section." She pointed behind them. "I bet a family lineage book is also in the Slytherin aisle." Roxana smirked and turned to Hermione who looked slightly overwhelmed.

"That's a lot of books to cover." Roxana nodded slowly and waited for her to continue. "We should split up. That way we can cover more in a shorter amount of time. I'll go search in the Hogwarts history and Slytherin aisles."

"Means I'm left with the pureblood and genealogy aisles." Roxana nodded to Hermione, who gave her a small smile back before they both went their separate ways.

"Tell me if you find something." Hermione whispered loudly.

"Of course." Roxana chuckled and went towards the lineage aisle.

 **11:00 am**

Bookshelves were towering over her on either side as she made her way down the long path. No matter how many times Roxana had been in the Hogwarts library, she was always left in awe by the sheer amount of books in one place. Truth be told, she didn't even care that she couldn't reach half of them without using magic.

She narrowed her eyes at the book titles, searching for one that looked promising. Roxana ran her fingers along the spines as she passed countless of volumes bound in leather. The only thing that could've possibly made her happier would've been a cup of tea and of course if she were researching about something else, but then again research was research and who knew what other things she'd come across.

A few titles left her frowning and others made her roll her eyes. _Why Purebloods are Better, Get Rid of Mudbloods one Poison at a Time,_ and _Living Among Filth,_ were certainly among those.

One book on the lowest shelf looked even worse, _Dirty Blood Eradication from 900 A.D. to the present day._ Roxana was disgusted in more ways than one, just due to the title, _Dirty Blood,_ which obviously referred to muggleborns.

The other thing that made Roxana wrinkle her nose was that the persecution towards witches and wizards with muggle parentage still hadn't stopped. Even in the new age where the majority of the magical population was either half blooded or muggleborn.

Sadly there were still a few families around the world who valued their "pureblood" status and saw themselves as royalty. Due to the circumstances of the most recent event, Roxana had no choice but to open the book and start reading.

She skimmed through the first few chapters, since Hogwarts was founded in 990 A.D, and if there was anything on the secret Chamber it would have to be along that time frame. After ten minutes of flipping through pages, while trying to hold the heavy book up on her bent knee, Roxana concluded that there was nothing about Slytherin's bloody Chamber. She sneezed in her elbow as soon as she placed the tome back in it's rightful place .

She continued her expedition and found a smaller book this time, _thank Merlin_. _Bye, Bye, Bad Blood: Pureblood Secrets._ She barely liked any of the titles in the aisle, but this one sounded ever so slightly better. Opening it to a random page, Roxana's eyes widened and she slammed the book shut.

 _Why did there have to be pictures?_ She slipped it back into it's place and wiped her hands on her robes as if it had contaminated her with it's filth.

Roxana ran her fingers through her hair as she stood on her tiptoes to see the titles on the higher shelves. _Don't become Infected by the Lessers,_ Roxana scowled at that and the book names next to it as well.

Her attention was caught, a few feet down on a lower shelf, by a series of similar looking books bound in identical black leather. _Teachings of Pureblood Children: Ages One to Three, Teachings of Pureblood Children: Ages Four to Six, Teachings of Pureblood Children: Ages Seven to Ten, Teachings of Pureblood Children: Age Eleven._ Roxana's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open as she saw the four side by side; more so due to how thick each one was. _At least two thousand pages minimum._

She took out the first volume and skimmed through it. The first few chapters dealt with making sure that the child did in fact have magical blood. Some suggestions were: _hide their toys_ or _hold your child's favorite food above their head._ Some were more specific and definitely more drastic and sadistic: _leave your child in a dark room, eventually they'll use magic to open the door or turn on the light. Put them in the middle of a ring of fire (don't forget to put protection spells on your child, just in case) they should find a way to get out._ Apparently, Purebloods believed the only way to bring out a child's magic was to either make them sad, angry or to mortally endanger them. The latter idea being justified by: _when a child is in danger their survival instincts come into play and so magic is more likely to appear._

Roxana flipped to the back of the book, barely believing what she'd just read. The Weasley's surely hadn't tried any of these with their children. _Maybe the Malfoys?_ It still was such an evil thing to do to a toddler for the mere purpose of making sure they weren't squibs. _Only evil purebloods_ , she huffed and took out the second book in the series.

This one dealt with the use of magical toy's, _if they can be called toy's_ , to help children get more familiar with basic magic.

One picture showed a levitating wooden cube that went higher when the child would try to get it; the spell needed to stop it was, "finite incantatem." Another image and a similar concept, was of a porcelain doll running away from a little girl. The doll wouldn't stop until the child said accio or any other spell that made something immovable.

Some tactics were quite clever even though Roxana hated to admit it. There was one that resembled the muggle jack in the box toy; the child had to say "alohomora," and then "aguamenti" when the box opened releasing sparks. Of course, no magic was actually being used by the child, since only eleven year olds were allowed wands.

Roxana moved on to the next book. Evidently there were no more toys allowed by the age of seven. Instead, children began studying more advanced spells, defense and some information on simple potions, transfiguration and herbology. She raised her brow at some of the bits of knowledge that was being provided. Quite certain some of the spells, she for one didn't even know.

The last book basically focused on enforcing the things they'd learn at Hogwarts during first year, in addition to a few chapters on the concepts of dark magic. Roxana didn't even know what to believe. Sure, when she entered Hogwarts she had already known a few spells and charms from her grandparents, but dark magic had definitely not been a part of that.

She looked at the next series of books bound in dark green and her brows rose. _Schooling of Pureblood Heirs;_ there were five books, once again based on age range. Roxana pulled the second one out and flipped through.

Surprisingly the "toys" mentioned in this book were somehow even more cruel. For example, a small porcelain lion would chase the child and bite them until the poor kid said one of the three unforgivable curses. The animal in turn, would act accordingly, falling in a dead faint for one, roaring in pain for another and doing whatever the child desired for the last curse.

Roxana, unable to see anymore, closed the book and hesitantly pulled the last book out of the five from the shelf. The first seven chapters were about being a sufficient heir to a noble family. It continually mentioned how important it was to continue the bloodline _correctly_ , meaning marriage with another pureblood was most important and if not, forced.

Roxana rolled her eyes, no wonder most purebloods were delusional, they'd been interbreeding for Merlin knows how long. The next four chapters dealt with pureblood courting, which Roxana thought was quite sweet, until she got to the sentence, "marriage is not about liking the person, it's about continuing the bloodline and joining two powerful noble houses together," and gave up hope. More dark magic ended the last few chapters.

After glancing through those books Roxana surmised that being a pureblood in a terrible family must suck. She continued her research down the rest of the aisle, but found nothing helpful.

According to the clock it was past lunch when Roxana headed where she'd left her bag and searched for her stash of pepper imps. She made her way to the genealogy aisle, that technically didn't _only_ deal with blood lines and began searching energetically. The first three bookshelves held information on all the possible variations of wizarding marriages and bonds.

Roxana smirked when she spotted a book on twin bonding ceremonies, she made a mental note to tease the twins about it one day. Another book dealt with the bonding of a friendship, while a blue leather novel was about bonding familiars with their owners. Some were more frightening and left Roxana wondering why in the world they were in a school library. Then again barely anyone ever even went in there.

 _Though honestly who in their right mind would bind a sex slave to themselves? Okay maybe a few idiots in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, but really, why is it in Hogwarts? What was Madam Pince thinking when she cataloged these?_

She walked further down the aisle scanning the titles. The next bookshelf held books about the possibilities of magical and non-magical births depending on the parents blood heritage. She walked past that shelf barely even registering the titles. The next series of books dealt with blood statues. Two shelves down Roxana sighed as she finally found the books on genealogy.

The first two bookshelves dealt with all possible halfblood family tree's in Britain. Each book held a picture or miniature painting of the members in that family. In addition to how every person was related to one another, their life accomplishments, if any, were listed underneath their picture, along with the magical school they attended.

Roxana tilted her head as she read a few of the family names _, Cattermole, Finnigan, McGonagall, Ollivander, Potter._ Roxana ran her hand over the latter name, debating if she should show Harry. But there really was nothing to debate, he probably wouldn't ever return the book to the library; she most definitely had to show him the thick book on his ancestry.

The next twelve shelves that extended to the bookshelves on the right, were the Sacred Twenty Eight. They were the last remaining wizarding families that were still "pure blooded" by the 1930's. It wasn't in anyway ironic that the families were arranged not in alphabetical order but in order of "importance and nobility."

Roxana could swear that they were also placed in relation with their Gringotts vault. The vaults nearer to the top were not as wealthy and not as protected, in comparison to the vaults in the deeper sections of Gringotts, accordingly these books were on the last shelf. It was quite an unnerving thing to behold, especially in a library. Unfortunately, it was the blunt truth, at least the differing family wealth, for Roxana couldn't comment on the importance of each family. Especially when the Weasleys held the first spot, when she believed they should have held the last.

Sighing she continued reading the names across the shelves. Some families had more information provided about their history and lineage than others who just had a shelf. The names: _Weasley, Ollivander, Abbott, Longbottom, Macmillan, Slughorn,_ were among the first three bookshelves and the only names Roxana recognized on the left side.

Apparently, whoever was on the right side was royalty. She scoffed and shook her head because even the books themselves were prestigious; all leather bound with silver lettering. _Parkinson,_ _Rosier_ and _Crouch_ had their own shelves, _Lestrange_ and _Malfoy_ each had their own stand. Last but certainly not least was the house of _Black;_ there were three entire shelves dedicated to the family. Roxana rolled her eyes, most of these "Noble Houses" were already extinct, and if not, there was definitely inbreeding going on, or their family lineage consisted of some "lesser blood."

She wondered if Tonk's mother, Andromeda nee Black was still part of the family tree since she had done the "worst and most unforgivable thing," which was to marry a half blood. She remembered Mrs. Weasley's hateful words directed towards the house and therefore didn't stop to skim through the array of books. Instead she moved on to the genealogy of the four founders of Hogwarts.

It was past dinner by the time the girls concluded that there was absolutely no new information about the Chamber of Secrets. They had spent hours scouring the whole library even after they hadn't found anything in the most obvious places. Both disappointed with their lack of discovery headed to their dormitory.

 **November 3rd, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

Thunder rumbled and shook the castle. Lighting struck, illuminating the dark night. Rain pounded harshly on the window sill, as though someone were outside knocking to be let in.

A nightmare had woken Roxana, as they usually did. This night, however, she had no desire to be comforted by the twins; she made them suffer enough with her unplanned wanderings anyway. So she stayed put in her bed, blanket up to her neck, shivering from her nightly horrors.

Roxana was staring out the window trying to see anything and everything. Though it was night and the rain made things blurry, things began to clear. Beautiful things, in her dreams. Things that she wished were real.

The thunder and lightning did nothing to ease her unsteady mind, filled with hopeless dreams trying to mask her fear. Lightning flashed and just for second Roxana could see her own reflection in the window.

Thunder cracked for what seemed like hours until it eventually crashed. Each and every time Roxana would take in a sharp breath, even though she'd prepare herself for the sudden noise. When the two acted together, the lightning and thunder, she would be pulled out of her dreams and into a trance of a gripping coldness that wrapped itself around her. It was almost painful, for the cold would enter her heart and soul, evoking a strangled cry that was drowned out by the rain.

In that moment, she'd be pulled away from the castle and away from her dreams, to the most terrible place she didn't recognize. What was barely a second, surmounted to days and nights. The place was much colder than it should've been for the time of year; as though death was lingering in the shadows waiting for the warmth, just to snatch it away.

The rain, if possible, fell even harder. However, it did not hide the other sounds that seemed to echo and magnify. The sound of crashing waves, the sound of sinister deep breaths and the sound of strangled screams. In that moment, she was in never ending panic and fear. It was as if someone were stabbing her heart with a sword made of ice. The coldness nor the pain lessened and the frozen stone ground did nothing to alleviate those feelings.

When Roxana would come back to her sense and surroundings, her body shook and silent tears fell down her face. Every detail felt so real, so unbelievably real. She bit her lip as thunder crashed again and she pulled her knees tightly to her chest. Once more she gazed out the window, falling back into the dreams that relaxed her beyond anything else.

She was spinning round, dancing, laughing cheerfully and free of any worry. The room was immersed in candle light, making her feel warm and safe. A strong hand grasped hers, holding it, as though afraid she'd disappear. But his hand was cold and just before Roxana could see him, light and thunder downed upon the Earth and it disappeared once more.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**November 7th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Locker Room**

 **10:00am**

It was Gryffindors first play of the season and everyone was anxious. They were going up against Slytherin and their nifty new noble brooms. People who weren't even in Gryffindor were nervous. Oliver had stuck to his promise and had trained his team every weekend morning and every week evening.

The twins could actually run to Honeydukes without falling over, or dying. They had tried it the Saturday before and Roxana was beyond impressed. She had bought them each a bag of candy, which she had immediately then taken away, promising it was their Christmas present since they couldn't have that much sugar before a game.

Roxana was currently standing on a chair wishing everyone on the team good luck.

"Good luck, Fredy." She kissed his cheek and gave him a hug before pulling back.

George was next. He lifted her off the chair and spun her, much to Roxana's disapproval, before setting her down and waiting for his own kiss.

"You are incorrigible." She chuckled as she kissed his forehead and bid him good luck. Harry was the last one and Roxana stepped off the chair, being proudly taller than him.

"Good luck, Harry. Don't let Malfoy get to you." Roxana quickly gave him a hug knowing he didn't appreciate getting kissed. Though as she pulled back he pecked her cheek. She grinned at him and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." He jogged off towards the twins and Roxana turned around to head out.

A few other players along with Wood walked passed. Oliver beamed at her and she gave him a peck on the cheek as well.

"Good luck, captain." Roxana hummed to herself as she walked out of the room and towards the bleachers.

 **1:00pm**

"I can not believe, that _idiot_ Lockhart tried mending Harry's broken arm. He made it worse! Poor Harry, now he's stuck in the infirmary until his bones grow back." Roxana pouted as she plopped herself next to Fred.

"Aw, you're so worried about one of your chicks." Fred chuckled and filled his plate with food.

"Chicks?" She took a sip of cold water. Why did these boys say the strangest things?

"Fine, one of your kittens." Fred waved his chicken leg and she choked on her drink.

"What?" Her brows were raised and she looked at him with disbelief.

He frowned, "Well, you're always overly worried about the six of us. Like motherly worried over us. It's kinda cute how attentive you are."

"And here I thought you saw me as your sister, instead of your mother." Roxana said in a falsely offended tone.

He grinned, "It depends, to be honest. Like when you're helping us with pranks, but don't worry I see you more as a sister."

"I'd hope so, or else you'd have to be my kitten." Roxana bite her lip to keep herself from laughing at Fred's appalled expression.

He nudged his twin, "George would you want to be a kitten?"

George didn't even bat an eyelash at the random question, "Nope, I'd rather be a hippogriff."

Roxana burst out laughing and George looked truly offended.

Fred smirked, "Pick a smaller animal bro. I'm comparing us," He motioned to George and himself. "And the younger four meaning Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, to baby animals. Since Ana here is always taking care of us." He pinched her cheek and Roxana swatted his hand.

Hermione looked up from her plate, upon hearing her name. A questioning look mixed with curiosity, clear on her face.

"Hermione would you like to be my kitten?" Roxana giggled and shot a look towards Fred while spinning her finger in a small circle near her head.

"We are not kittens!" The twins all but shouted, crossing their arms over their chests.

"Alright, alright, pick something else." Roxana held her arms up chuckling.

The twins whispered at each other fiercely before looking down the table left and right. George stood and walked over Ginny, who was sitting with a few girls that were also in first year. Ginny frowned at her brother, then started laughing when he whispered in her ear. She shot Roxana a look across the table, at which Roxana gave her a "what can you do with boys" look.

Ginny whispered something back to her brother and George came back skipping.

"Whatever did she say?" Roxana leaned her chin her hand.

"That we should be weasels." George sniggered and Fred had a "not a bad idea," expression.

"Harry and Hermione wouldn't appreciate that." Roxana smirked and rolled her eyes as did the latter person. The twins groaned and laid their heads on the table.

"If not kittens, how about being cubs?" Roxana ruffled Fred's hair. Fred tilted his head towards his brother and Roxana knew they were talking it over. A few seconds later they both raised their heads, nodded at Roxana and roared.

"I don't think lion cubs are able roar when they're young." Hermione told them with a slight smile.

"Well… what do they do?" George pouted and tilted his head.

"George they still go "meow." Roxana answered him in a fit of giggles.

"Damn it!" Fred looked frustrated, as did his twin who was pulling at his hair.

"Can't you do it? Just once? For me? Please?" Roxana begged them.

"Meow." George did it first and seemed quite proud of himself.

"Meow." Fred looked at his brother in confusion. Roxana glanced at Hermione unsure of what was going on.

"Meow!" They cried in unison, turning simultaneously to Roxana.

"You two are very strange. Very, very strange." She shook her head in amusement.

"Meow." George tone implied that he was offended.

"Hiss." Fred growled at her and she gave him a glare.

"Meow." Roxana narrowed her eyes.

"That was the best meow I have ever heard!" Fred patted her shoulder and George nodded.

"This is the weirdest dinner I've _ever_ had." She muttered loud enough for only Hermione to hear her.

"Right...meow." Hermione giggled when she saw Roxana's shocked face.

"What is going on?" Ron asked taking a large bite of his chicken leg.

Fred took Roxana's almost empty cup of water and dumped most of it on his brother's head.

"You were just baptized. Ron, you are now officially one of Roxana's cub. Say "meow" to complete the ceremony." Fred and George confessed in serious tones. Ron's eyes widened and he looked to Roxana, then to Hermione, who both nodded dolefully.

"You could rather be a chick?" George teased him with a devious glint in his eyes.

The poor boy looked at his chicken leg sadly before going, "meow."

The girls burst out laughing and the twins looked angry and annoyed. Fred leaned over and poured some of the water on Hermione's head. Roxana could swear she saw the girl's eye twitch.

"Herm…" George was interrupted by a strained, "meow."

The twins high fived and repeated the ceremony eagerly to themselves, before rushing over to their sister.

"May Crice, help them." Ron muttered before returning to his meal.

Ginny luckily didn't kill Fred because of the water thrown on her head. However, she really didn't appreciate it whatsoever so she slapped him quite forcefully. The boys came back looking slightly put out.

"She did it." George reassured Roxana who tried really hard not to laugh.

"But there was a price to pay." Fred rubbed his cheek, pouting. Roxana gave him a peck and ruffled his hair.

"It was all _your_ idea." She smiled, "But you're forgetting someone."

George slapped his forehead and Fred jumped up. "See you later. We're going to baptize someone in the infirmary. If we get detention we're blaming you." The twins waved and hurried out the Great Hall.

"Crazy. Completely mental. But I love them." Roxana sighed and poured herself another glass of water.

 **November 8th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"What?" Roxana asked in a low whisper, when Professor McGonagall told the students of her house, that Colin Creevy had been petrified.

"Yes, it was a shock for all of us." The Head of House said in a tone full of dismay. Then turned and walked out of the common room.

Everyone was stunned except the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy kept assuring people that this is what mudbloods deserved. Roxana wanted to slap him hard enough that he'd turn as red as the Weasley's hair. The students were told to be more careful in the corridors and that was that.

 **Great Hall**

 **2:08pm**

"How could this have happened?" Roxana huffed and repeatedly stabbed a fork into her shepherd's pie.

George who was sitting on her right looked over at his brother who was on her left. Fred slowly moved the plate, while George took the sharp utensil out of her hand.

"It was the Slytherin's."

"We should prank them."

"I agree with my dear brother."

Roxana frowned and her lip began trembling, "This is not a joke. Someone petrified a first year. It takes dark magic to do that."

"Exactly, probably one of the snakes. If we prank them it'll make you feel better." Fred said in a sing song voice.

"No, thank you, but I don't want you pranking anyone. Not right now anyways." Roxana pleaded with them. She looked at Fred first then at George. "Please?"

"Fine." They grumbled and Fred gave her pie back.

"Promise not to stab your food?" George held the fork just out of her reach.

"Hmmh." He handed it to her and she started eating.

Hermione looked up from her book towards Ron, who tilted his head towards the exit. She nodded back and they got up as quietly as they could.

"Wherever are you two going?" Fred asked, smirking when Ron groaned and Hermione sighed. Roxana looked up from her plate and tilted her head, questioning them silently.

"The library. Ron still has some homework to finish and I don't want him bugging me about it tomorrow." Hermione answered in a hurry. The two second years hurriedly walked away.

Maybe the twins hadn't noticed that she'd been lying through her teeth, but Roxana certainly did, even without her enhanced skills. Hermione for one thing wasn't a very good liar.

As she tapped her shepherd's pie wondering what they were up to, George ripped the fork out of her hand.

"What are you doing?!" She asked bewildered trying to reach for her utensil.

"You said you weren't going to stab your food anymore." George tapped her nose and she hissed at him. Fred chuckled from behind her. Roxana hissed at him too.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked his brows coming together as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll give you your fork back." George set the item down gently on her plate.

"I'm going to the library. See you two later."

"Meow." They cried in unison and pouted when she turned around. It wasn't their fault, they had just been trying to make her feel better in the only way they knew how. She kissed their red hair and left in a slightly better mood.

So Roxana might have had lied as well, but some things she just couldn't tell the twins. Walking into a secret passage right off the Great Hall, she pulled the map out of her bag and scanned it. Before she found Hermione and Ron, she'd found Harry's name walking towards Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Sure enough the previous two names were there as well and she racked her brain over the plausible reasons they were in there. When she came up empty she placed the piece of parchment in her bag and quickly went to see what was going on.

 **Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom**

 **2:31pm**

"What are you doing?" Roxana questioned when she saw a cauldron in the girls bathroom. Simple to say the trio looked very shocked and confused.

"Well?" She placed her hand on her hip and walked closer eyeing the ingredients placed around the cauldron.

"Why in Merlin's name, are you brewing Polyjuice potion?!" She screeched and looked at each of them. None of them would meet her eye however, so she waited and waited until Harry spoke up.

 **2:40pm**

"I'm going to let you three continue your little plan on one condition, well two actually."

Harry had just finished explaining in nice detail what they were going to use the Polyjuice Potion for. Roxana didn't like Malfoy so that part was alright. The rest of the ingredients that they'd planned to steal from Professor Snape's private store room, could easily be taken from the fourth year storage without any questions. Therefore she didn't really have a problem with their scheming since there was no doubt the twins had done worse things. It would teach them, or at least Hermione more about potions and since they'd spend more time together, the two boys would most definitely complete their school work on time.

"First, I want to be kept up to date with how the potions going and when you'll be transforming into the Slytherin's." The three friends looked at each other, looked back to her and nodded in agreement.

"Second, I want you back in the common room by eight, no staying past curfew because it's dangerous now. Also try to stick together when you do come back. Is that reasonable?" She sat down and crisscrossed her legs and peered into the cauldron.

"Certainly." Hermione smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Yup." Ron leaned back on the floor disregarding the fact that it was a bathroom.

Harry grinned and nodded at her. She turned back to the potion, feeling as though she were missing something. Roxana wrinkled her nose and turned once more to the boy with black hair. "No using the invisibility cloak to stay out past curfew, either." Three mouths gaped open simultaneously. Roxana thought they looked like fresh out of water grindylows.

"Did you really think I didn't know about it?" She gave them an amused look.

"Well yeah...we were really careful using it." Harry scratched the back of his neck a look of disappointment evident on his face.

"I'm the only one that knows, don't worry." Roxana stood and walked to the door.

"I would have told you eventually." He looked up at her and gave her a half smile.

"Oh and… apparently I was baptised into a cub yesterday. Madam Pomfrey was just as confused as I was." Harry smirked and shook his head. While his two other friends hid their laughter.

"Yeah, the boys sometimes come up with the weirdest things… well good luck with the potion. I'll bring you the other ingredients as soon as I can." Roxana grinned at them and walked out of the bathroom.

Later in the month, Roxana found the chance to steal the rest of the ingredients out of the fourth year supply closet and the trio's potion was finally underway. Though almost as though karma was playing a role in her life, Roxana's workload became even more rigorous. She began staying in the library just until curfew finishing up essays and going over course material. Being that the twins were busy with Quidditch, she took on their load as well without much complaint, but she had the under eye circles to prove it.

Roxana's dreams also got worse, but miraculously, out of no where, her dreamless sleep potion turned up under the bathroom sink. Therefore, around the middle of December, she was finally able to sleep peacefully, and after the whole incident with Harry being able to speak parseltongue, she needed it now more than ever.

 **Side Note: Fred and George are some of my favorite HP characters to write about. Any guesses on who my favorite may be?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**December 21st, 1993**

 **Great Hall**

"How are we going to get rid of Crabbe and Goyle? There can't be four of them wandering around at the same time." Hermione was whispering desperately to Harry, Ron and Roxana. Somehow she had found their first problem regarding the plan.

"I'll take care of that, but you two will have to help me." Roxana pointed at the two boys and they nodded hesitantly.

"Well alright, if that's settled then, according to my timeline, we can probably question Malfoy on Christmas." Hermione tapped her finger on the table as she studied her planner.

"Then it's set." Roxana pushed her hair behind her ear and stood from the seat looking for the twins. Roxana felt guilty enough for not telling them about what the trio was up to, she didn't want them to think she was ignoring them as well.

"Bye cubs." She said as she spotted her boys talking to Oliver Wood and quickly made her way over.

"Hey Ana boo, we were just talking about you." Fred patted the seat on his left and she sat.

"Good things I hope." Roxana grinned shyly at the twins and then at Oliver.

"We were planning on having a Christmas party on the Eve. We remembered you have that musical box thing. Can we use it? Please?" George gave her puppy dog eyes or should she say cub eyes?

"Um sure, though I only have muggle Christmas songs." The boys swatted her comment away, "Do you have all the other things planned?" She was concerned with the food aspect in particular.

"Well... there won't be more than fifteen people, so I think we're alright." Fred ruffled her hair and stood along with his brother and Wood.

"We're going to have a snowball fight, with a few other people." George told her when he saw her confusion.

"Have fun and be careful." She added sneakily and they chuckled at her worry.

"You can come, if you'd like." Oliver gazed down at her after he jumped over the table. Roxana never really understood why boys, especially Gryffindor boys, had to jump over tables. _Can't they just walk down their own aisle? It's not like they lead to different places._

"Thank you, but I'm not a fan of the cold." Roxana gave him a small smile and motioned for him to get going, since the twins were already running towards the exit. She glanced at where the trio had been sitting and saw that Hermione was now all by her lonesome self as well.

 _Figures. Well if everyone's outside, someone needs to supervise them and laugh when they fall on their asses._

"Come on, darling, we are going outside to read." She grabbed the younger girl's hand and dragged her towards the main entrance.

"Alright, I'm going." Hermione giggled as she jogged next to her friend, who was making a beeline towards the oak tree.

"Can you by any chance climb?" Roxana stopped right in front of the snow covered tree in question.

Hermione gave her an amused look, "Not really, but I bet you can levitate me to the first branch." She pointed to the lowest one that was about the same height as George.

"Are you sure?" Roxana asked but Hermione was already under the branch looking prepared.

"Alright." She waved her wand and the young girl rose from the ground, until her hands and bottom were firmly on the tree. Hermione's eyes widened as she looked across snow covered castle and ice covered lake.

"It's so beautiful." Roxana sighed from the branch right next to the second year. It took her less than ten seconds to climb the tree and make herself comfortable.

"Hmmh." Hermione nodded in agreement and dusted some snow off her current, dare she say, comfortable seat.

After warming charms were placed and books had been discussed, the two girls were finally _enjoying_ their time outside in the freezing weather. Roxana was currently reading Charles Dickens and shivering whenever a cold breeze passed by. Thank Merlin, students were allowed to wear their own clothes when classes weren't in session, or Roxana would have been a frozen statue. Apparently, Hermione wasn't feeling so grand either and stated that the library was much cozier. Roxana agreed wholeheartedly and they were about to start leaving when the banes of their existences showed up.

"How did you two even get up there?" Ron asked frowning up at them.

"I was levitated and she climbed." Hermione pointed at Roxana, shivering slightly as she did so.

The four boys cast each other calculating glances before bending down and gathering fistfulls of snow.

"No, don't! What if we fall?!" Roxana screeched as her comment was completely ignored and a snowball flew at her forcefully.

"Ah!" Hermione held her book in front of her face, successfully defending herself from Ron's throw.

Roxana got hit by Harry who smirked when she looked down at him in betrayal.

"I thought better of you cub." She cried in a fake offended voice. Harry shrugged and threw another.

"Stop it! You're getting my book wet!" Hermione screamed at one of the twins.

George picked up a massive snowball and held it up evilly for Roxana to see.

"George, I'm going to fall off this branch." Her eyes widened and she shook her head, while grasping the tree branch tighter. Hermione was shouting profanities at Ron while the rest of the boys were going up against her.

She bit her lip in concentration, how was she supposed to defend herself when she was up against three people. Her attention was caught and in that moment all three boys aimed and threw.

"AH!" Roxana screeched as she fell backwards off the tree and into the snow. She was surrounded in the cold powder; it was even in her mouth. Roxana groaned loudly and tried to move, but she was stuck under the mountain of snow that had also fallen from the branch. Oddly unlike any other experience she felt, her body temperature slowly dropping.

Barely being able to breathe she let out a desperate cry. There was loud shouting and Hermione screamed. Groaning again, Roxana hoped she wouldn't get hypothermia or pneumonia. A minute or so later she was being pulled out of the snow by a worried looking George and Harry. Hermione was just jumping down from Fred's back before she threw a perfect snowball at Ron. The redheaded young boy seemed bewildered and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, his hands tightly holding her shoulders. George was clutching her from behind and apologising profusely. Roxana's vision was blurry not to mention that everything looked darker.

"Get her inside!" Hermione commanded. George quickly picked her up and started walking rapidly. Roxana didn't even realise she was shivering as badly as she was, before Fred placed his arms around her feet, trying to still them. Harry had a hand over her forehead and Ron's scarf was thrown across her neck.

"Infirmary?" George asked as he got into the castle. Roxana held him tighter around the neck and shook her head frowning.

"No, the...common room." She pleaded as her teeth clattered. George gave her an, "are you sure," look and she nodded.

"I'll go get you some tea." Fred ran towards the kitchen, not even letting her ponder over the offer.

"Set her down next to the fire." Hermione instructed, worry lacing her words. George placed her down gently and mumbled a warming charm around her.

"Thanks." Roxana whispered as Harry took off his coat and wrapped it around her legs.

He gave her a strained smile and settled down next to her.

"My bag?" Roxana questioned against Gorge as he sat down. Ron pointed to the soaked item on the floor.

Fred came rushing in a steaming cup in his hand, half of the liquid was gone. She took the drink carefully out of his grasp and began drinking immediately.

"Do you think anything's broken?" Fred stammered, wringing his hands in front of him.

"Fredy I'm...just cold." Roxana tried reassuring him.

"We're really sorry." George brushed his hand up and down her arm.

"Oh, hush. All's forgiven." She sighed and stared into the fire wondering if her fall would have caused any damage if she wasn't an animagus. _They say cats land on their feet._

After a few minutes, Roxana stopped shivering and everyone relaxed. Ron and Harry started a game of chess, Hermione braided Roxana's hair, while the twins planned a prank involving mistletoe.

"You can _not_ force McGonagall and Dumbledore to kiss." Roxana stared at Fred when she'd listened in on his scheme.

Fred, surprised that she'd heard, reddened slightly.

"Dumbledore's you know… gay." Her brows rose, realising the twins hadn't noticed.

"No, he's not!" George's gasped and turned rapidly to see if his brother was just as shocked. He was.

"Whaa?!" Fred's mouth was hanging open and Hermione giggled whilst nodding.

"You two didn't know?" Harry smirked. Ron chuckled and moved his bishop on the board.

"His clothes do have… gemstones on them." George ran his hand through his hair.

"He winked at me!" Fred laid on his back, his hands covering his face. "It's the end of the world for Fred Weasley II. Send my love to mum." Everyone except Fred the II, burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't continue the braid while Harry knocked the chess game to the floor.

"Whats going on?" Ginny came down the stairs looking at them in amusement.

"Fred and George didn't know Dumbledore was gay." Ron told her chuckling.

"And Fredy, I think you're the _only_ one he winks to." Roxana teased him and moved closer to him. It wasn't true anyways for the old coot winked at everyone.

Fred sat up pouting, "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're fooling around."

Roxana sighed dramatically before looking the poor boy directly in the eyes. "I solemnly swear upon the Marauders, that our Headmaster is not gay for Fred Weasley the II." Only the latter part of her statement was heard and the group chuckled again, Fred sighed in relief.

"I'm actually pretty sure he has the hot's for Harry." Hermione frowned playfully.

"WHAT!"

 **December 23rd, 1993**

 **Kitchens**

"And how long would Missy, like for the cakes to stay in the fire?" Kinsey squeaked, looking up at Roxana.

"About twenty minutes. Thank you, again."

The female elf went red and promised the two small cakes would be taken care of, even going as far as leaving them in her room when they were done.

Roxana had just finished preparing the plan that would allow Harry and Ron to become Crabbe and Goyle without worry. It involved two delicious cakes filled with enough sleeping draught to put a normal person in a coma, and two gluttonous Slytherins that wouldn't, scratch that, couldn't refuse sweets.

 **December 24th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **8:30pm**

On the Eve it had snowed again, granting the wishes of the students that wanted a white Christmas. Presents were wrapped and sent to the owlry to be delivered the following day. The Great Hall was being prepared for the next day's Grand Feast. Not only were there a dozen of frost covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling warm and dry from the ceiling. Compared to that, the Gryffindor common room was even more inviting. Candles were lit everywhere, a single Christmas tree was in the center of the room overflowing with red and gold decorations, muggle holiday music was floating through the peaceful silence and plates filled with cookies were on every available surface. The common room wasn't like this every Christmas, but due to the party everyone felt that going overboard was necessary.

The current song that was playing was "Last Christmas," by Wham. The students who'd decided to stay over break were laughing and smiling happily even though they were only with their friends instead of their family. Harry and Hermione were trying to dance together but every five seconds, Hermione would burst out laughing. Ron was busy eating a whole plate of sugar cookies on the sofa, chuckling whenever Harry would step on Hermione's foot.

Even Percy was having a good time dancing with his girlfriend, Penelope. Ginny was on the couch next to her brother, sighing and skillfully taking a cookie whenever Ron wasn't looking.

The twins accompanied by Roxana were trying, and failing to slow dance all together without bumping into something or someone. Fred was obnoxiously singing the lyrics wrong, not paying any attention to his movements.

George was shouting certain words from the song and wincing in pain every time he hit something. Roxana was trying to get them to cooperate which only made them behave worse. They were currently ruining a very lovely song for her.

"Doesn't surprise me!" George screeched when Roxana purposefully stepped on his foot.

"But if you kiss me now, I know you'll fool me again!" Fred made a kissy face at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Special!" George continued and chuckled at his friends glare. Thank Merlin everyone in the room was occupied with something.

"OHH, my baby!" The twins cried together and Roxana couldn't contain her stern facade up anymore and began singing as well.

"Crowded room, friends with tired eyes." She sang with a grin. George nudged his brother and motioned his head to the back of the room, where Oliver was gazing longingly at their best friend.

Fred frowned and cast him a "we have to do something" look. Not even a second later they beamed at her and Roxana found herself in between the twins. Fred in front, George in the back holding hands and swaying gently around her.

"How much butterbeer did you two have before the party started?" She chuckled and put her hands on each boys shoulder.

"We don't want to lose you yet." Fred said seriously and George nodded in agreement.

Roxana tilted her head in confusion, chuckling, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." George reassured her.

"He's not right for you." Fred muttered under his breath and narrowed his eyes at the fireplace, but Roxana was too busy singing with his brother.

"This year to save me from tears." She swayed her hips to the melody.

"I'll give it to someone special." George sang loudly and Fred glanced down at Roxana who had her eyes closed and who was also totally oblivious to the heated looks she was receiving.

The song ended and as "It's Beginning to Look Alot Like Christmas," began.

Roxana escaped under the boy's arms and made her way towards Harry. She'd seen Ginny's longing expressions and took it as her responsibility to do something.

Harry was pouring himself hot chocolate when Roxana came and stood besides him.

"Enjoying the party?" She asked leaning on the table and grabbing a cookie. He looked surprised at her question.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Just like I pictured the perfect Christmas party to be." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, glancing away from her, thinking he'd said too much.

Roxana remembered that last year she hadn't been there for his first Christmas at Hogwarts. The twins had told her that he'd enjoyed every second of it and Roxana was certain, from the long thank you letter he had sent her, that it'd been the first Christmas he'd ever received presents. Her heart clenched for the boy who always tried to appear strong and put together. When in reality, Harry was a boy who'd been starved of physical and emotional positivity, introduced to a world that expected him to be whole.

Roxana wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held him tight. "I'm so glad you're happy, Harry." Her voice was soft, but it ever so slightly shook from the emotion behind her words.

Instead of pulling quickly away like he would have if Hermione had been hugging him, he embraced her back just as tightly and as Roxana was sure he wouldn't say anything in return he whispered a hoarse, "thank you." He let go of her, cleared his throat and picked up his cup of hot cocoa.

"Go, have a great time, cub, and if you're feeling up to it… ask Ginny to dance." Roxana glanced at the girl in question that was staring at the Christmas lights on the pine tree.

"I'll do it for you, Ana." Harry gave her a small smile and walked over to his friends.

Roxana grinned to herself and finished her cookie. She had to ask the elves for the recipe; they were the best sugar cookies she'd ever eaten.

Roxana looked around the room, everyone was either smiling or laughing, she wished it could be like this everyday. She chuckled when Harry asked Ginny to dance and the poor girl looked delighted, but terrified at the same time as she stood up and gave him her hand. Ron looked shocked and Hermione, sneaking a glance in her direction, made him dance with her to distract him from his best mate spinning his sister. She winced at how often the two boys stepped on their partner's feet and swore to teach them how to dance one day.

Then the best idea popped in her head and she ran towards the stairs leading to the Girl's Dormitory. The door banged against the wall as she rushed in the room and searched her suitcase for the muggle camera she'd received as an early gift from her parents. Once she found it, she eagerly went back, nearly tripping down the stairs as she did so. Roxana snapped a countless amount of photos of her friends before making her way to the twins.

"Here let me take a picture of you." Fred passed his butterbeer to his brother, as she handed the camera to him.

She stood beside the tree and the fireplace. George made a comment about how her hair looked as though it were glowing and Roxana chuckled and reddened slightly.

"One, two, three…" Fred pressed the button and the moment was captured.

The next photo was of George standing next to her, his fingers making bunny ears on the top of her head. Then Fred took his turn and pulled a funny face when George counted down from four.

"Would you like me to take a picture of you three?" Neville Longbottom asked and George quickly stood on Roxana's other side.

"Don't joke for this one. Please." She begged them through her smile.

The camera flashed and the memory was seized forever.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**December 25th, 1992**

 **Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

 **6:00am**

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Roxana groaned into her pillow when Ginny jumped onto her bed.

"Come on, Ana. I've already brought you your coffee." Ginny goaded, but the second the heavenly scent touched her nose, Roxana was up.

"Thanks... I guess." She yawned taking the steaming cup from the much too excited girl.

"Hermione get up!" Ginny screeched in the second years ear.

"No!"

"You're going to miss class!" Roxana cried desperately and gave Ginny a wink.

"What!" Hermione jumped out of her bed. The red head high fived her accomplice.

"You two are very evil pixies." The bushy haired girl muttered darkly as she went to get dressed.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Roxana shouted and downed the rest of her drink.

"That's the spirit." Ginny grinned and dragged them down stairs to open their presents.

The boys were already there and patiently waiting for the three girls.

"Merry Christmas, Fredy, Georgy." Roxana kissed them each on their red hair.

"Happy Christmas to, you too, Ana boo." The twins said together with big smiles on their faces, very proud of themselves for rhyming.

"Ronny." She gave him a hug and wished him a happy day as well.

"Merry Christmas, Harry." Roxana hugged and kissed him, before settling down in front of the tree beside George and Ginny. Hermione made her way towards them quickly with a few presents in her arms and greeted everyone joyfully.

"And… begin!" Fred grabbed his first present and tore it open.

Roxana giggled and reached for the first present with her name on it. The gift was wrapped in red paper and was from Hermione. She knew without even opening it, that it was a book. She unwrapped it carefully without tearing any of the paper and let out a gasp when she read the book title.

"Hermione!" She screeched in shock and embarrassment.

The girl in question wiggled her eyebrows at her and gave her a look that meant, _really what did you expect._ Roxana was biting her lip and trying not to blush too much as she reached for the wrapping.

Unfortunately, George was curious about the gift and grabbed it out of her hand before she could stop him.

"Lotlita?" What's so intersting about this book?" He held the book far from Roxana's grasp and began reading the summary on the back out loud.

"Humbert Humbert…"

"Why is his name repeated?" Fred asked frowning.

George glared at him and his twin stuck his tongue out in retaliation. During this petty scene Roxana and now Hermione were trying and failing to pry the horrid book from the hand of George Weasley.

"...scholar, aesthete and romantic… has fallen completely and utterly in love with Lolita Haze, his landlady's gum-snapping, silky skinned twelve-year-old daughter." George choked and made a face of disgust. Fred's eyes widened and he stole the book from his brother.

Seeing that, that was truly what the book was about his mouth dropped open. "Ew. That's like totally gross."

"I know, now give me it back." Roxana ordered. She was going to hide the book and hopefully forget where she'd hidden it, for she would never read such a thing.

Especially since it'd been a joke on Hermione's part; it was most certainly not what she'd meant during their boy talk at the beginning of the school year.

Fred shook his head forcefully, holding the book above his head, Roxana narrowed her eyes and pounced.

"George catch!" Fred threw the book towards his twin. George, however, busy opening a gift from his beloved mother, didn't hear his dear brother and the book landed in the fire.

Everyone's eyes widened, everyone except George who was sniffing his green knitted sweater with the letter G displayed on front proudly.

Roxana and Hermione burst out laughing and Fred let out a nervous chuckle for he'd just burned one of the few objects even he knew to be sacred to his best friend.

"Let's never discuss what just happened." Roxana smiled and reached for another gift. This one was slightly smaller and therefore could not be mistaken for a book. The box was skillfully wrapped in shimmering gold paper and Roxana knew without question, that it was from her grandparents. She carefully opened the leather box, inside, nestled in white velvet, was a small circular hand held mirror.

Roxana gently held it in her hand. The mirror had a smoked tint to it, making it appear vintage. The design itself was quite simple, a band of gold surrounded the mirror, while the back was made out of black porcelain. Against the dark color was depicted a large white rose with a dark green stem, next to two white rose buds. It was stunning.

Roxana held it up to the sunlight streaming through the window. As she peered through it, her eyes appeared to have a greener tint than normal.

"That's pretty. Who's it from?" Hermione moved next to her and watched as the light reflected in a dazzling array of colors.

"My grandparents." Roxana placed the gift back carefully, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I think we all got treacle toffee from Hagrid." Harry held up a big tin filled with the candy and pointed to the other six wrapped similar looking gifts.

"That was very nice of him." Ginny leaned over and took the one with her name.

"I think everyone got something knitted from mum, as well." Ron held up a sweater with the letter R sewn on it.

"Hmm and there's also mince pies." Roxana opened her own parcel and sure enough there was also a black sweater with a white letter R on it.

"I'd say this Christmas was very successful." George voiced happily, looking around the circle they had made around the tree.

"It's not over yet, George." Roxana smiled and gathered her presents.

 **Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom**

 **6:15pm**

Hermione and Roxana were in the first floor girls lavatory waiting anxiously for Ron and Harry. Once dinner had been eaten, in record speed, Roxana had given the young boys the two muffins she had baked, with the clear instructions that Crabbe and Goyle had to eat them.

Hermione had given her own set of directions: to steal a few pieces of hair from each Slytherin. It was simple enough, yet twenty minutes later Ron and Harry still weren't there. The potion only lasted an hour, more or less, and there were many variables that could go wrong with the plan. To say that they were annoyed and worried was an understatement.

"Maybe they got caught… by Snape." Hermione bite her nails and walked back and forth.

"Or the Slytherin's caught them and are now beating the pudding out of them." Roxana ran her hands through her hair and groaned. She really wished she could just take the map out and check. It would have been much easier if the younger trio knew about it and Roxana did want to tell them, but it wasn't just her secret.

"Shh… I think I hear running." Hermione stopped rambling, "I do hope it's them."

Roxana placed a finger on her lips, giving her a look that meant, _stop talking we don't know who it is yet._ The second year ducted down behind the large circular sink and Roxana hid behind a bathroom stall. Not even five seconds later, Harry and Ron burst into the room, breathing heavily and apologizing profusely.

"They were heavy to move all the way to the broom closet." Ron sat on one of the sinks and held up the few hairs that were most definitely Crabbes.

"Didn't forget." He smirked at Hermione who rolled her eyes and took out the extra pair of robes she "borrowed" from the laundry.

"You'll need bigger sizes once you're Crabbe and Goyle."

The four of them stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly. Suddenly Roxana was very grateful she didn't have turn into anyone.

"I'm sure we've done everything right," Hermione, nervously said looking at Roxana.

"Of course we have. The book says you'll have one hour before you change back to your normal selves." Roxana reassured her, whilst looking at the splotched page of _Moste Potente Potions._

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs." Hermione gulped.

Roxana watched as Hermione ladled large dollops of the potion into each of the glasses and scrunched up her nose at the sight and mere smell of it.

Then, with a trembling hand she, shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of it's bottle into the first glass.

Roxana took a sharp breath and before the last hair could fall into the vial she grabbed it out of Hermione's hand.

"What are you…" The young girl looked bewildered. Ron and Harry were frowning.

Roxana, however, had her eyes narrowed at the single strand of hair. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed.

"Hermione, where did you get this from?" She finally looked up, not at all surprised to see the expressions she was receiving.

"Off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes." Hermione took the vial ever so gently out Roxana's hand and stared at it, as though it were an Arithmetic problem she didn't understand.

"It's not human hair, Hermione. It's cat hair and I'm positive Bulstrode has a cat." From the second the hair strands had been out, Roxana had known something was off. And for obvious reasons, she herself was a cat and knew the scent well. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped. Harry looked equally disturbed, however Ron looked confused.

"How do you know?" All the attention was on her again and she sighed.

"I have a good sense of smell. Beside's isn't Bulstrode's light brown?" That convinced them.

"She has a point." Harry offered and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Merlin, can you imagine what could have happened to me." Hermione shuddered and poured her potion into the toilet.

"The book does warn about using polyjuice for things other than human transformation." Roxana bit her lip and closed her eyes whilst leaning on the bathroom stall door. _We just dodged a bullet._ They would have had to explain what in Merlin's bloody name they'd been doing, and who knows how long it would take to get Hermione back to her normal self. It was Christmas break, after all, no one deserved to be stuck in the infirmary.

"Here is Goyle's hair." Harry handed Hermione a few strands, after he asked Roxana if they were in fact human hairs.

"Now get into separate stalls." Hermione ordered the two boys.

"It tastes bloody rank!" Ron shouted from the stall on the left.

Two seconds later, Harry was heard retching in the other stall. The girls shared a worried look.

"Did it… work?" Roxana asked softly, a slight frown on her face.

"Hmh."

"Come out then." Hermione wringed her hands in front of her as the doors opened.

Both girls let out a sigh of relief when they came out looking as Slytherin boys and not animals.

"You two know the plan. Come back here when you think you're about to change."

Roxana looked at each, "Good luck. Don't risk being caught."

 **7:30pm**

The plan had gone perfectly. Harry and Ron turned back into themselves after an hour, just as hoped and had gotten enough information from Draco Malfoy to come to a conclusion. A disappointing one, but an answer nonetheless. Malfoy wasn't the heir of Slytherin.

As the holidays passed and the New Year came at last, school began again. To every students displeasure the work load drastically increased once more. Harry and Ron complained about not being able to finish all the work they had received, courtesy of Snape, until sixth year. Hermione told them they were exaggerating, but even she had to spend more hours than usual in the library finishing assignments.

Thankfully, Ron began taking his work a bit more seriously, meaning he did it himself _three_ days before the due date. It was an improvement, but no one was surprised when he didn't receive full points.

The twins kept up with their work even with Quidditch practice going on, however Roxana would make a few tweaks with their finished work.

Ginny, it seemed, was the only with the least amount of work, all though she wasn't around much. Roxana and Hermione saw her a few times in the library and when they'd ask where she'd go off to, Ginny said she just stayed in their room.

Roxana couldn't check if this was true or not because at the moment the twins had the map. The pranks had increased in the New Year and since Roxana didn't want them getting caught out of bed after curfew, she had gave them the map. However, she wasn't worried about Ginny, due to the fact that the young girl wasn't in any way ignoring her.

On another good note, when the students had returned to the castle, it seemed that they'd forgotten the rumors about Harry being the heir of Slytherin.

 **Side Note: I wrote this chapter and all previous chapters about two years ago, so my writing isn't the best here. Also, I'm uploading everything from Google Docs and I've noticed that some words get deleted in the process. I usually skim the writing before I post, but if it happens, please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**February 14th, 1993**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **8:30am**

It was Friday, but also Valentine's day and Roxana couldn't care any less. Hermione along with Ginny and woken up extra early to get "ready." For what exactly, she didn't know. Valentine's day had always come and passed without any notice at Hogwarts in previous years. So, Roxana got up at eight as usual, did her normal makeup, put on her school robes and walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room with only one thought on her mind: coffee.

Therefore, when she stepped into the Great Hall, she stopped dead in her tracks, a look of disgust clear on her face.

The once ancient looking stone walls were covered with large, lurid pink flowers. Worse, heart-shaped confetti was falling from a pale blue ceiling. Roxana hurriedly went over to the Gryffindor table where her friends were.

"What in Merlin's name is this?" She snapped placing her hands on her hips.

"We swear we didn't do it. It's Lockhart's idea of a morale-booster." Fred tilted his head over to the awful Defense teacher that was wearing pink robes. Roxana narrowed her eyes at him before turning back to the table.

"He even said that Snape would love to show us how to, 'whip up a Love Potion,' you should have seen Snape's face." Ron chuckled and tried mimicking said face; failing miserably.

Funny as that was, Roxana was still extremely annoyed with the amount of pink around her. She detested the color, it gave her headaches. The other, more normal, reason that she was annoyed was due to the pile of letters, flowers and Morgana knows what else, lying on the table in front of _her_ seat. Everyone knew where their personal spot was in the Great Hall this late into the school year.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Roxana huffed and held the bridge of her nose.

"Here." Fred patted her seat as though it were the most obvious thing.

She frowned, "But…" She motioned to the pile of random pink and purple items.

"Those are _all_ yours. It was another of Lockhart's ideas. 'Secret valentine.' He's having dwarves wear wings and deliver gifts throughout the day." George picked up a scary looking teddy bear by the leg, grimacing, before dropping it unceremoniously.

Roxana sat down a look of confusion on her face. She moved the pile around frowning when she saw familiar names. There were chocolates and candy that she knew to stay away from, for they were probably laced with love potion. Roxana's frown deepened when she found a Gryffindor Quidditch jersey. As she was about to turn it around in order to inspect the number, a voice echoed through the Great Hall.

"Why I think my record of forty-six valentines has been beaten by…" Roxana's eyes widened and she prayed that it wouldn't be her, "Miss Constantin."

 _Damn_.

The Hall went silent and she felt everyone's eyes on her. _Are they waiting for a speech or something? What to do, what to do,_ Roxana worried her lip before an idea popped into her head. She stood from her seat and took out her wand.

"Evanesco." Roxana muttered over the pile of gaudy, useless things and watched as it all disappeared in the blink of an eye. She sat down, aware of all the stares she was earning and reached for the coffee pot.

"Why'd you do that?" Professor Lockhart asked in a crystalline voice, most likely without thinking.

Roxana stirred her cup and turned towards the teachers table. All of them seemed proud of the display, especially her Head of House. Even Professor Snape wasn't frowning as he usually did, which was saying plenty.

"I don't like this 'holiday," Roxana put air quotations over the word, and stood up from table holding her steaming beverage, bag over her left shoulder. "Love shouldn't be bought. And I really don't like the color pink." She glanced at the twins with a devious glint in her eyes, looked for a second at their hair and smirked before turning around.

Fred and George got her message completely because a few moments later the horrid pink flowers turned into beautiful red roses and the confetti turned into golden stars. Someone from the teachers table started clapping, but Roxana didn't turn around, though she could have bet a thousand galleons it was Professor McGonagall. Thank god, she didn't have Defense on Fridays.

 **Potions Classroom**

For some reason, even after Roxana's little stunt in the Great Hall that showed her views of Valentine's day perfectly, the gifts didn't stop coming. Not only that, but it seemed as though she was getting more than all the other girls in her class.

It was embarrassing, annoying and it made her self conscious and even more certain that the whole thing was an elaborate prank organized by the boys of Hogwarts who forgot to include the twins. Fred and George were also seething for some motive she couldn't pinpoint. Maybe they'd wanted to prank her on Valentine's day themselves?

Whatever the cause, no one was as annoyed as Professor Snape. Whenever a dwarf would saunter in without a care in the bloody world, his jaw would clench and his eyes would twitch. Roxana was surprised that the twins were upset enough to not make fun of their _favorite_ teacher.

The door opened and almost everyone groaned. As expected, a dwarf came in holding a large bouquet of violet roses tied together with a yellow ribbon. Roxana almost lost it when the tiny man stopped in front of her.

"Are you Constantin?"

She had the sudden urge to say no, but instead she laid her head on the desk and groaned in an unladylike manner.

"These are yours." The roses were thrown onto the table by an irate sounding dwarf.

"The dude said to tell you, that he made sure the flowers weren't pink."

Roxana rolled her eyes as she sat up. "How thoughtful," She drawled sarcastically.

The dwarf shrugged and left the room. "Evanesco." She whispered waving her wand over the roses.

"We are so pranking, Lockhart." Fred muttered for her and George to hear. George nodded once and Roxana scribbled an _of course_ , on her notebook.

 **Great Hall**

 **6:00 pm**

As the sun set and the moon rose, things at Hogwarts were finally becoming less chaotic. Throughout the day more and more people began receiving gifts. Almost everyone, except the Hufflepuffs and a few first years, were in a bad mood by lunch time. Even Professor Lockhart seemed as though he regretted his _fabulous_ plan.

Roxana, after being presented with more than seven bouquets of flowers, started feeling bad for making them all disappear, so she passed the flowers onto a few first year girls. It was anonymous, of course, but at least the beautiful roses weren't going to waste and capable of making someone else's day _special._

The seven Gryffindor friends were all seated in their normal seats. Roxana, between Fred and George, Ginny, who was in a much better mood holding a bouquet of white roses, was next to George and across from Hermione, that sat next to Harry and Ron.

They were discussing what occurred when Professor McGonagall had been given a bouquet of scarlet red roses wrapped in gold foil in the middle of teaching a second year class that the trio so happened to be in.

"Did she like them?" Fred questioned his younger brother, smirking evilly as he did so.

"It was you three?!" Ron asked in a fierce whisper, attracting the attention of his two friends.

"Just Fred and George. I was in Arithmancy doing my work." Roxana eyed the twins before smirking herself. "So you two sent the roses to McGonagall." It wasn't a question. She was already certain the famed roses, that were the talk of the school, were sent by the twins.

George nodded with a sly grin, "We signed our names on the card, it's not like she doesn't know we sent them."

"That's probably why she didn't throw them away." Hermione pointed out to Harry and Ron.

"What did you actually write on the card? Professor McGonagall was honestly chuckling for a few good moments." Harry asked looking towards the teachers table for a second.

The twins shared embarrassed glances before Fred cleared his throat and answered.

"Dear Minnie, you are our favorite professor… like ever. We must admit that theses stunning roses, that are certainly not as beautiful as you, were meant for Constantin. However, we sent this bouquet to your majesty because Roxana would probably vanish them before even reading the card. We're very glad that you're our Head of House, Minnie, instead of Snape. Honestly, he would be dead by now. You, though, are completely capable of putting up with us because you're a tough cookie and a badass chick with killer animagus skills. We implore (Roxana taught us that word) you to not give us detention. This is from Fred and George, but you probably already knew that. We love you Minnie!"

"Oh my Crice." Roxana's eyes were widened with amusement. _They even memorized it. Weirdos._ Ginny, Harry and Ron were chuckling and shaking their heads while Hermione was wrinkling her nose and pursing her lips.

"You called our Head of House a… badass?" Hermione squeaked and her frown deepened.

"She _is_ quite badass." George grinned and turned his head to look over at the woman in question.

"Did you just… wink at her?!" Hermione cried in shock, Ginny leaned back and peered over to the teachers table.

Roxana chuckled, "They're just teasing her, Hermione."

"Yup, just like we tease Ana." Fred reassured the second year girl, but Hermione did not appear to be swayed and turned her attention to her meal.

As Roxana was about to return to her own plate, she felt a tug on her school robe and turned around in her seat.

She was more than surprised to find herself looking down, instead of up, at a very tired and annoyed dwarf holding a single flower. Ten minutes ago, the Headmaster had announced that the Valentine's day celebrations were over and since then no one had been presented with a single thing.

There was no note attached to it and the dwarf hardly looked keen on saying a word. Roxana stood involuntarily, her eyes focused intently on the flower. It was a black rose with the darkest green stem she'd ever seen. The petals seemed to be sparkling with emeralds and the stem had the most alluring green crystal thorns.

It was eerily beautiful and Roxana found herself reaching out to take it.

Nearly everyone in the Great Hall was occupied talking or eating, therefore not a one person noticed when Roxana stood. They were also not aware of how mesmerized she was by the rose. Only as Roxana's hand was millimeters from the stem did four professors look up.

Professor Sprout was on her feet in less than a second, her shout causing the Great Hall to go silent. While Professor McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore had pulled out their wands without thought, sending stunning spells towards the dwarf.

Though they were all too late. In the sole moment Roxana's left hand grasped the rose, did it dawn on her that the whole stem was covered in those entrancing crystal thorns. A sharp pain spread from her hand, to her arm, to her whole body in a matter of seconds.

Her scream was so high pitched empty glasses shattered into millions pieces and the room stood still at the sound. Tears that began falling from her eyes dropped to the stone ground with no delay and even though Roxana's fingers were covered in blood, she found herself unable to let the rose go.

Only when her second scream echoed through the hall did everyone come to their senses.

The twins scrambled up from their seats, looking beyond worried for their friend who had gone as pale as snow.

"Do not touch her!" It was probably the first time any of the students had ever heard or seen their Headmaster so distressed and angry. To no surprise, the twins took more than a few steps away from her.

Roxana began feeling light headed from the blood loss and the pain that had not ceased. For the first time since seeing the flower, Roxana looked down. There was a pool of blood on her near left, from her hand, however there were also fifteen drops or so drops of blood right in front of her.

Trembling, she raised her right hand to her nose, wincing at the ripples of pain the small movement sent through her body. Staring at the dark red on her fingertips, her gaze lifted ahead and focused on a single candle that lit the podium. Everything dimmed before the world went dark. Sounds were muted and she found herself falling and falling without anything to grab onto.

 _Roxana was with Harry and Ron under the invisibility cloak walking briskly to Professor Lockhart's classroom. Hours before, the students had been ordered to go to their dorm rooms, but the three of them were on their way back from the infirmary. They'd visited Hermione, who'd been petrified. This time however they had found the missing piece of the puzzle; a scrap of paper clutched in Hermione's hand about the Basilisk. Roxana explained how it made perfect sense that the monster inside the Chamber of Secrets was in fact a Basilisk. Spiders fled from it, Hagrid's roosters had been killed and none of the people petrified had looked the monster directly in the eyes. They had also surmised that the Chamber's entrance was in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Roxana planned on telling Professor McGonagall the second they'd found out, but then they discovered Ginny had been taken into the Chamber and everything went downhill. After sitting anxiously in the Gryffindor common room they had no other plan than to go tell Lockhart about the Basilisk._

 _Ginny Weasley was safe in the infirmary surrounded by her family and her friends. Harry was the hero of the school and currently speaking to Professor Dumbledore about what had happened in the Chamber of Secrets. The mandrake drought was finished, soon Hermione would be back to normal._

 _Roxana was in a dark, cold cell. When she'd move a bone would crack from stiffness and a gasp would leave her throat. Screams echoed through the silent prison, only disturbed by the sound of delusional laughing. Each time Roxana would try escaping into her dreams a dementor would come and take her happiness away, replacing it with hopelessness and depression. After the first few hours, she transformed into her animagus and closed her eyes._

 _The Daily Prophet was in her hands and she was grasping it tightly. The man who had murdered twelve muggles, twelve years ago, had escaped Azkaban. The fact that this man had broken out of the most guarded and secure prison on Earth, left the Ministry in awe and in fear. Even the muggle world had been warned that he was carrying a gun and extremely dangerous. The headline read:_ _ **Black Still at Large.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses on who sent the rose?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**February 21st, 1993**

 **Head Masters Office**

After the incident in the Great Hall on February fourteenth, Roxana had been left in Madam Pomfrey's care while the students were ordered to go to their dorm rooms. The Head of Houses meet with the Headmaster to discuss what had played out and what could be done.

Professor Sprout was certain that the flower was the "rosa moriature" or "death rose," that grew in the seventh level NEWTS greenhouse. Professor Snape doubted it, since the death rose certainly didn't have dark magic radiating off it, nor did it have thorns at that. When the thorns and emerald looking specs were tested, they were found infused with Draught of the Living Dead, Drink of Despair, Weakness potion and many unknown dark spells.

To say that Roxana was lucky to be alive was an understatement. However, that's all she was, alive. Roxana was breathing, but none of the common potions and healing spells had revived her.

Wiggenweld potion was ordered from 's to cure her of the Draught of the Living Dead and it had done its job, according to Madam Pomfrey's tests. The other two potions were easily treated with an invigoration draught. However, everyone's worst fear came once all known possible medical treatments had been given to the fourth year and she still hadn't awoken. The death rose itself was only fatal if ingested, so the real problem lay in the unknown spells.

The whole school was under lockdown to find the person responsible and unfortunately the dwarf had been oblivated after he had received the order. Most students, especially Roxana's friends had tried visiting the infirmary, but Madam Pomfrey only let the Heads of Houses past the doors. Though after a few days with absolutely no leads, she personally moved Roxana to an empty room in the infirmary, just incase the person responsible decided on finishing what they'd started.

"It's been a full week. Albus, her family must be notified." Professor McGonagall said in a pleading whisper.

"Madam Pomfrey, you have tried everything?" Dumbledore asked the best healer he knew.

"Yes. Everything I know, I've tried." Madam Pomfrey was in near tears over the fact that she hadn't been able to heal a student.

"The Restoration potion hasn't worked at reversing the spells either." Professor Snape muttered and narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster's desk.

"Then it is settled, I will write to her family to come as soon as possible to see what will be done." The Headmaster lowered himself in his leather chair.

 **Head Master's Office**

 **February 22nd, 1993**

 **10:30am**

Dumbledore, along with Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey were all waiting anxiously for the Constantin family to arrive.

Dumbledore had received a reply to his letter from Roxana's parents, claiming that they'd come the next day along with her grandmother. It was the first time, in a very long time, that Professors McGonagall and Snape were not teaching their first period classes. Just as Snape was about to voice his annoyance, green flames appeared in the fireplace and three people stepped out.

First, was a middle aged looking man with dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing black wizard dress robes lined with green. The woman next to him appeared to be of the same age, had light brown hair that was cut in a clean sharp bob and her eyes were a piercing dark brown color. She wore similar robes as the man, though the style was undoubtedly more feminine.

The elderly woman by her side had perfectly coiffed black hair set in an updo, green eyes and dark red witch robes embroidered with the letter C on the collar.

"You must be Mrs. Constantin." Dumbledore kissed the elderly woman's hand.

"Yes, Roxana's grandmother. I wish we were meeting on better terms, Albus," The old woman greeted with a Romanian accent, "and please call me Antonetta."

Severus Snape raised his eyebrow a fraction of an inch. During the Wizarding World War, between Dumbledore and Grindelwald, the Constantin family had been one of the only pureblood families in Eastern Europe to stay neutral. He hadn't thought his student was related to them.

After introductions had been made, Dumbledore lead them towards the infirmary explaining in more detail what had happened to Roxana.

"This person has not been found yet?" Roxana's mother, Sorina, asked with a slight frown marring her sharp features.

"No, they have not, madam. However, it is not believed that the person responsible is a student. You see the thorns on the rose were imbibed with dark magic. Dark magic that no student would be capable of doing. The potions that were in her system have been cured by Madam Pomfrey. So we are lead to believe that the sole reason is not waking is due to those unknown dark spells." Dumbledore informed them, as Madam Pomfrey nodded in agreement.

"A restoration potion has not healed her?" Antonetta asked glancing at the Headmaster.

"It has not." Severus voiced behind Dumbledore.

"Not even a Maledictionem Sanitas potion?" Roxana's grandmother further questioned the potions master.

Snape wasn't surprised that she knew about that specific curse healing draught. After all, the elderly woman was a renowned potions maker and healer.

The others however, were shocked. It must have shown on their faces or the Matriarch of the Constantin family must have been very good at reading people, for she added, "I am a retired potions maker and healer." Madam Pomfrey stopped for a second before quickening her pace next to Roxana's mother.

"No madam, not even that has worked."

Antonetta frowned and cast a look to her son. "Can you describe her symptoms again."

Madam Pomfrey answered, "Miss Constantin, has been in a coma state ever since the incident. After the potions were cured, she should have woken. Every few hours she screams and then quiets down almost instantly." Minerva put a reassuring hand on the worried healers shoulder.

"How about her magic level?" Sorina inquired wringing her hands in front of her.

"It's about halfway down…"

"And it decreases five percent each day. Mother, it sounds like Somnia Noctis, does it not?" Cristian Constantin said knowingly.

The professors and Madam Pomfrey all took on bewildered expressions from the knowledge a Squib could know about magic. Minerva was the first one to recover, "Somnia Noctis? That roughly translates to dark sleep."

"Yes, indeed it does. Somnia Noctis is an old dark spell that was once used for torture. It puts the recipient in a deep sleep filled with their worst nightmares. As time goes on the person's magic decreases because fighting things made by the mind gets very difficult."

"She has received dreamless sleep." Dumbledore looked sideways at Severus.

"No, that won't help. This is dark magic and combined with the potions in the thorns, means that her system was weakened to the point where even after the potions were cured, the spell was already in full force." Sorina huffed and grabbed her husband's hand.

"Have you tested her energy levels?" Antonetta asked Madam Pomfrey. The school healer gave her a confused look and the elderly woman almost smiled.

"So you have not magically cleansed her Chakras?" The Matriarch placed her hand over the crystal quartz pendant that rested on her chest.

"That healing technique has not been used for centuries." Madam Pomfrey replied in a harsh and desperate whisper.

"That does not mean it does not exist. In Eastern Europe certain families have passed it down." Antonetta smirked and waited patiently as Madam Pomfrey unlocked the door to the infirmary.

"Wait…" Madam Pomfrey held the door closed as Professor McGonagall spoke anxiously with a heated tone, "You mean that just by cleansing her "energy fields" she'll be healed?!"

Antonetta didn't bat an eyelash at the woman's antics, "Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. Right now, Roxana's energy levels are at their lowest point due to the dark magic. When someone's energy amount is lowered their bodies and minds stop functioning properly. Once the levels are back to normal the spell will be healed because the dreamless sleep will be able to do its duty properly. It is quite simple."

Minerva was less furious, instead she was very uncertain about the whole process.

"We have tried _everything,_ Minerva." Severus sighed next to his colleagues. Roxana's Head of House still looked very worried over the old technique being used on one of her lions.

"You may stay in the room while she's being healed if you wish." Antonetta reassured as her son rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." Professor McGonagall nodded and followed the group into the infirmary.

As soon as Madam Pomfrey opened the door to the small room on the right side of her desk, the Matriarch of the family rushed to her granddaughter's bed side and placed a hand over her forehead.

"She's been ice cold since three days ago." Madam Pomfrey carefully closed the door after everyone had entered.

"That's because of the energy levels." Antonetta muttered in an annoyed tone. She took out her wand and closed the curtains in the small space with a flick. With another swish more than a dozen lit candles appeared in the room.

"The more energy sources the better." She answered the question four people were wondering.

"Are you ready mother?" Cristian Constantin was looking down at his daughter while his wife's focus was directed on her mother in law.

The Matriarch nodded and set her wand on the nightstand on the right side of the bed. Her son moved to stand behind his mother, placing his hand on her shoulder and Sorina moved behind her husband, following the gesture.

Antonetta Constantin hovered her hands over her granddaughters figure for a few seconds before Roxana shot straight up and screamed. Her eyes meet her grandmothers for less than a heartbeat before she fell back down. For the first time that day, the elderly woman showed fear. She gazed frantically over to the four people standing patiently near the door.

"Since when have her eyes been green?" Minerva and Pomfrey stared at the woman as though she asked if the sky was blue, while Dumbledore only frowned slightly.

"Since before this school year." Severus informed Roxana's grandmother.

Antonetta stifled a gasp and began speaking rapidly in Romanian. Cristian's frown increased and Sorina was clenching her jaw tightly and staring at her daughter.

"What, what is it?" Madam Pomfrey demanded her voice shaking.

The Constantin family shared glances as though they had forgotten they weren't alone in the room.

It was Cristian who replied through clenched teeth, looking at his mother, "A few more days and she would have been dead."

Snape cast a brief look to Dumbledore who nodded his head fractionally. Cristian Constantin wasn't telling the whole truth. None of them were.

Antonetta had pulled out a small pocket watch from her purse, upon seeing it, however, it fell from her hand. Before it could shatter on the stone ground her son caught it and peered in it as well.

"Mother." He grumbled his voice filled with disapproval. The woman grabbed the watch from his grasp and placed it carefully back into her bag. "Do they teach occlumency at this school?" She snapped angrily.

"Numai la Durmstrang." (No, only at Durmstrang) Sorina studied her nails.

"Tatăl tău va trebui să-i învețe." (Your father will have to teach her) Antonetta stated and her daughter in law nodded before placing her hand back onto her husband's shoulder.

The Matriarch of the family placed her hands above Roxana's chest again, and started chanting in a barely audible whisper.

Five minutes passed, then ten minutes, upon the fifteen minute mark Roxana gasped and her eyes flew open. Her normal hazel eyes were a deep forest green that looked urgently around the room before settling on her grandmother. Almost all the people in the room sighed in relief.

She let out a hoarse whimper, her features displaying fear and confusion.

"Shh, vei fi bine."(You'll be fine) She assured her granddaughter.

Antonetta turned her attention on Madam Pomfrey, "Do you have any dreamless sleep potion?" The healer nodded urgently and opened a small cupboard on the far left side of the room. Drawing out a vial of purple liquid, she handed it to the elderly healer.

"Thank you." She replied gratefully and set the potion on the nightstand. Madam Pomfrey looked anxiously to Dumbledore when Sorina moved to the other side of the bed, while Antonetta stood at the foot of the bed.

Roxana looked uncertainly to her parents.

"It must be done." Her mother mumbled without making eye contact.

Roxana glanced at her father who nodded towards his wife. Her attention was caught when her grandmother cleared her throat, "Roxana inchide ochii." (Roxana close your eyes) The familiar voice quavered slightly, but Roxana did as she was told whilst propping herself up onto her elbows.

Antonetta Constantin slipped her wand out of the holder on her forearm and pointed it directly towards her granddaughter. Professor McGonagall gasped and moved forward, but Dumbledore grasped her wrist tightly. She looked at him with disbelief.

"She's taking the nightmares away." Dumbledore whispered for her and Madam Pomfrey to hear.

"Are we going to let that happen, Albus."

"I'm afraid so." They turned their attention back to the family. The Constantin parents were gazing anywhere, but at their daughter, as the person holding the wand towards Roxana uttered the spell.

"Obliviate." Roxana's eyes flew open. They were filled with such betrayal and hurt that even Snape could not watch. A tear slid down her cheek and her eyes fluttered shut.

A few minutes later, Antonetta nodded to her son, while letting out a long held breath.

Cristian took the potion vial and handed it to his wife.

"What was the dosage she received?" Antoneta turned towards Snape.

He cleared his throat before answering. "Five drops every eight hours."

The Matriarch rubbed her forehead and turned to Sorina. "Give her fourteen drops."

"Fourteen drops of Dreamless Sleep?" Snape snarled and frowned deeply.

"My grandaughter has been taking dreamless sleep since the start of Winter Break. Correct me if I'm wrong but three months certainly builds enough resistance to five drops."

Snape clenched his jaw, but had to agree that the elderly woman was right.

Sorina watched the final drop of potion fall into her daughter's mouth before putting the lid back on and handing it to her husband. Antonetta reached her hand over to the desolate woman that had already taken Cristian's hand, though, before Antonetta could grasp her own hand with her sons, Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing to her now?" The usually collected witch was pleadingly.

"It'll be over in seconds." She grasped her son's hand so tightly her knuckles turned white.

Sorina, Cristian and Antonetta Constantin stood in a linked circle around Roxana. They all looked down, closed their eyes and began chanting an incantation. After a few seconds, a gold bond appeared between Cristian and his mother. The second became visible between Antonetta and Sorina, the third bond connecting a moment later.

Magic was vibrating around them and in the center of the circle. The school healer's mouth fell open when her patient began _levitating_ above the bed. Snape and McGonagall pulled out their wands and were staring in confusion at the scene before them. Dumbledore for the first time in a very long time didn't understand what was going on in front of him.

One last golden bond connected between Roxana and her grandmother before everything returned to normal. Antonetta waved her wand and the blinds opened letting rays of sun in the darkened room. Most of the candles had already died out due to the amount of energy that'd been channelled through them.

"We apologize for causing you all such distress. We did what we had to do under the most severe circumstance. None of this would've been done if it was not necessary."

Professor McGonagall was about to voice her thoughts, but was interrupted by Dumbledore, "We understand. You will be notified if anything else happens to and when the person responsible is caught."

"Thank you, Albus." The elderly woman set aside a bouquet of gypsophila flowers tied with a red ribbon on the nightstand.

"Madam Pomfrey, Roxana should be just fine from now on. Although, she has not slept for more than a week, she will need her rest." Antonetta looked expectantly at the Headmaster that nodded in agreement. "Also, she may require another two portions of Dreamless Sleep. Remember fourteen drops." The old woman smiled kindly to the healer and kissed her granddaughter's forehead before she left alongside Dumbledore, the two professors and the other members of her family.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	23. Chapter 23

**February 24th, 1993**

 **Infirmary**

When Roxana finally awoke it was pitch black in the room and stifling warm. She blindly searched for her wand in the dark, finding it right next to her with relief. Flicking it upward with a whispered "lumos," the lights turned on and she squeezed her eyes tightly at the sudden brightness.

Not a second later the door opened and Madam Pomfrey came rushing in.

"How are you feeling?" She scanned Roxana and performed a few tests while Roxana became accustomed to the light and yawned a few times.

"Fine, I'm kind of tired, but fine. What happened?" The last thing she remembered was touching the rose in the Great Hall.

"The thorns of the flower contained the Draught of the Living Dead and Drink of Despair, among a dark spell that made you go through your worst nightmares." Madam Pomfrey handed her a calming draught.

"But... I don't remember anything." Roxana frowned and tried to catch the healers gaze.

"I think it was so traumatizing that your mind refused to store the memories. Be thankful." Pomfrey cleared her throat and set aside a dreamless sleep vial next to the flowers.

"Oh…." Roxana was anything but a fool, she knew that when someone couldn't look the person they were talking to in the eyes, they were lying. She was too tired to ponder why the school healer wasn't telling her the truth at the moment.

"How many drops of Dreamless Sleep, do I take?" She studied the vial for a moment and looked up to Madam Pomfrey.

The healer stared at her for a long moment before replying, "Fourteen drops."

That made sense, since she usually took ten drops. "Was my grandmother here?" Roxana asked due to the flowers on the table; her grandmother's favorite.

"Yes, with your parents." The matron opened the door, "Get your rest, Miss Constantin."

Roxana opened the vial as the door closed. If her parents had also come to visit her, then her condition must have been much worse than Madam Pomfrey was insinuating.

She wondered how long she'd been in the infirmary, before flicking her wand two times. The light was replaced by darkness once more and the window curtains opened to reveal the stars, but no moon. Roxana's eyes widened after making the calculations, if there wasn't a moon that meant she'd been in the infirmary for more than a week.

Outside Roxana's room Madam Pomfrey was whispering fiercely into the fireplace.

"Albus her eyes...they're not green anymore. What in Crice's name is going on?!"

 **May 8th, 1993**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

Roxana had been released from the infirmary a week after she'd woken up. The twins were the only ones that had had permission from Dumbledore himself to visit her. And although Madam Pomfrey and even her professors insisted that she just rest and not worry about work, on her first day back she handed in every single assignment she missed in all her classes. For, Roxana believed she had an example to set, especially for the younger Gryffindors, aka Hermione.

Besides being a busy body she couldn't just sit in bed sleeping all day. Unfortunately, she missed Ron's thirteenth birthday because she wasn't allowed out of the hospital, however, she made it up for him by baking him a giant chocolate chip cookie. He devoured it in less than a minute giving only a small piece to Harry and profusely thanking her.

When Roxana returned everyone, and she did mean everyone, was much nicer to her. Even the Slytherins stopped saying rude things in the hallways. George said it was probably due to the fact that the person responsible for her hospitalization had not been caught yet and none of them wanted the finger pointed towards them. While Harry on other hand insisted that it'd been the Heir of Slytherin. Though technically, she wasn't a muggleborn. Whoever had done it still hadn't been caught and that caused another problem for Roxana.

She wasn't allowed to go _anywhere_ on her own. The twins were usually with her, but having them wait outside the bathroom stall was a bit much. It also meant that there would be no more animagus excursions when she was unable to sleep. The twins had taken the map from her, with the warning "if you go anywhere we'll know."

Evil little gremlins they were, tracking her every move. Though as March and April passed, Roxana found that she no longer had nightmares or dreams for that matter. She didn't know why, but instead of dwelling upon it she thought "good riddance" and focused on other things.

The first turned out to be much more difficult to do than she had assumed: trying to stop the twins from pranking every student wearing green. The first week she'd been back they laced the Slytherin drinks with babbling potion, in hopes that one of them would confess to almost killing their friend.

No one did, but Pansy did admit she'd slept with a Hufflepuff. Professor Snape was furious on the damage caused to his house, however since the Weasley brothers were responsible for not letting Roxana out of their sight, Dumbledore disregarded punishing them.

That gave the twins a whole new perspective to their pranks, since they basically couldn't be brought down. Roxana tried keeping them in check, but they also had the map. Her surprise, when she snuck to their room late one night in April and they weren't there was legendary. When they returned at six in the morning, Roxana demanded to know where they'd been and who they had pranked. Much to her bewilderment they hadn't done anything of that nature, instead "getting to know some Hufflepuffs" was their answer, causing her to walk out of the room red in the face and disturbed.

The next thing Roxana took upon herself was to spend more time with the trio and Ginny. She should have known however that Ginny wasn't able to be anywhere near Harry without going delusional. So finding free time to spend with either was difficult, and near impossible.

She formed a plan. When Harry and the twins had Quidditch practice, she'd spend time with Hermione, Ron and Ginny on the bleachers; not that the twins would allow her to go anywhere else. When Ginny wasn't around, Roxana would try to help the trio find the Heir of Slytherin, which was like finding a needle in a haystack, not to mention that Harry believed Hagrid was the one responsible. During those afternoons, Fred and George were of course close by watching her every move. They did take advantage of the late evenings Roxana spent with Ginny and Hermione in the girls dorm room to do their pranking.

Even though she technically had the whole night to herself, Roxana after two months of having her best friends as her bodyguards, began feeling extremely claustrophobic.

When she'd ask to help them with pranks they'd said it was too dangerous for her. Hogsmeade trips were not allowed whatsoever and George would get their sugar supply from Honeydukes courtesy of Angelina or Alicia.

Not to mention, that the backup was no longer necessary after Dumbledore's decision three weeks ago, but the twins didn't seem to think so.

 **10:00am**

"I'm not ready to go to the game yet!" Roxana had been reading peacefully in an armchair when Fred and George came down dressed in their Quidditch attire ready to go.

"Then go change. It's really not that difficult." Fred yawned and leaned against his brother.

"I was planning on taking a lovely long shower, thank you very much. You two go on ahead." Roxana motioned towards the door. "I'll be at the game."

"You know we're not going to let that happen." George huffed at the familiarity of the argument.

"Even Dumbledore said I didn't need bodyguards following me anymore."

"Ana, they still haven't found the dick who's responsible. It can be anyone and what if they're waiting for the moment we're not with you to strike again?"

"It's been two months, Fred!" Roxana rolled her eyes and closed her book.

"Ten years passed and "You Know Who" still came back. Two months is nothing." Fred glared at her, ready for the contradiction.

"It's not the same thing." She jabbed her finger in his chest.

"Isn't it though? You almost died. We know the rose had dark magic in it. Do you think that before the first war, "You Know Who" just started AKing people? No, specific people would die in order to send a greater message." George looked at her with narrowed eyes.

Roxana tisked and headed towards the stairs leading to her dormitory.

"I know it's not safe anymore and I appreciate your concern, but I'm capable of protecting myself. And what are you two going to do over the summer? Huh? I'm supposed to be spending it with my parents. You have to stop this and let me fend for myself!" Roxana folded her arms over her chest and leaned on the banister looking down at the two redheads who were frowning.

After a tense minute George responded "fine," through clenched teeth.

Fred shot him a glare that meant he didn't agree, but Roxana tilted her head and he let out a strained sigh.

"We'll stop following you around, but we're keeping the map until the person gets caught." Fred and George raised their brow waiting to see if she would agree with their only term.

Roxana beamed, jumped down the three steps she'd climbed, and rushed to embrace them.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated, moving to hug Fred.

George let out a shaky laugh, "It's as if you don't want us around."

"Oh, Merlin no! That's definitely not it. But you two aren't the same when you have to guard me twenty four seven. I've started to feel like a burden and so many things aren't the same anymore. It's been making it hard for me to forget about the whole incident." Roxana looked down as she said the last part in a quiet voice.

The twins exchanged looks before they both wrapped their arms around her, suddenly realizing what coming back after that must have been like.

"We're sorry." Fred kissed her forehead.

"Very sorry." George laid his head on her left shoulder.

 **Gryffindor Locker Room**

 **10:30am**

Roxana had just finished wishing her house team good luck and was walking towards the bleachers where Ginny and Hermione usually waited for her. That is until she saw Professor McGonagall rush onto the field with a _megaphone. Why does Minnie have a megaphone? Is there a secret stash somewhere the twins and I haven't found?_

"This match has been canceled," The professor called through the megaphone addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts, but Roxana knew something must have happened if Quidditch was actually being canceled.

She made her way over just as Oliver Wood started whining to his Head of House. McGonagall ignored him and made another announcement that all students had to go back to their houses, but she kept on walking as her mind filled with possibilities.

"Professor, what's happened?" Roxana asked when she finally reached the elderly witch.

Her Head of House frowned in what Roxana thought was sympathy and called Harry over, completely avoiding her question.

"Potter, Constantin, I think you'd better come with me…"

Roxana looked at Harry who gave her a shrug and shook his head, meaning she wasn't the only one that had no idea what was going on.

Ron came running up to them and Roxana squinted while searching the stands for Ginny and Hermione. She couldn't spot them though and she turned her attention to Ron as they entered the castle.

"Where's…oh my god." Roxana's eyes widened and she placed a shaking hand over her mouth. Her bushy haired friend never missed a match. "Professor… is it Hermione?" The question stood filling the silence, only their footsteps being heard before their Head of House nodded with tears in her eyes.

Roxana let out a sob and ran towards the infirmary with the two boys following close behind.

As the doors flew open the three Gryffindors froze at the sight of their friend. Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. On the bed next to hers was Percy's girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall.

"I don't suppose either of you could explain this? It was on the floor next to them…"

She was holding up a broken hand held mirror, rimmed with gold with a white rose on the back.

Roxana's eyes widened, "That's mine Professor, I let Hermione use it in the mornings. I don't know why she'd…" She took in a deep breath as more tears fell down her cheeks.

McGonagall must have known she couldn't keep going because she insisted on taking them back to Gryffindor Tower.

When they got to the common room, Roxana immediately went to find Ginny and the twins. Thankfully they were all seated on a sofa, Fred holding his frightened sister.

"It's Hermione, she's been petrified." Her voice shook as she sat down on the armrest next to George. Ginny let out a sob and Fred frowned as he held her tighter. George had a murderous expression directed towards the fire, as their Head of House began speaking.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

During the speech George's expression became mirrored on his brothers, Roxana, on the other hand, was running out of tears. Hermione, Ginny and herself usually waited for each other to leave for Quidditch matches, however, that morning she'd told them to go ahead of her because she had to speak to the twins about her _freedom_.

Now one of her best friends was petrified in the infirmary and all the freedom she'd been longing for was being taken away ironic, Roxana wringed her hands in her lap and stared at the dancing flames.

 **May 10th, 1993**

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

After the shock of what had happened Saturday, everyone started adjusting to their new schedule the next day. Of course six Gryffindors were still very stressed, but Ron did remind them that a potion was being made to heal those who were petrified. That may have relaxed everyone's nerves, however Roxana had other worries on her mind now that Hermione wasn't going to be around. Not to mention that Dumbledore was gone and Hagrid had been taken to Azkaban. Things really weren't looking good for Hogwarts.

"Wake up Ronny." Roxana had gotten up earlier than she normally did and got ready in record speed just to make sure Ron and Harry woke up in time for breakfast. The trio was always in the Great Hall before her in the morning and she wanted to keep up the tradition.

"What time is it?" Ron asked drowsily opening an eyelid.

"Breakfast time." Roxana grinned for it took much less effort on her part to wake up Ron, than it did to wake up the twins. But what could she say, they were _special_.

"I'm up. Thanks." Ron threw back the covers and went to get dressed.

"Harry sweetie, wake up. Time for breakfast." Roxana pushed his messy hair from his forehead.

Harry yawned and blinked a few times before he focused on her. "That was probably the best way to wake up ever." She smiled softly and stood up from the the bed.

"What does Hermione usually do?" Roxana tilted her head as he grabbed a pair of socks from his dresser.

"Barges in here and starts shouting 'wake up!' So we usually manage to get up before she comes." Harry chuckled, but as though remembering where the bushy haired girl was at the moment frowned and ran his hand through his hair.

Roxana bite her lip, "Well I'm not one to shout early in the morning, so I can't compare. But you'll have her back here shouting at you soon enough." Harry gave her a half smile which she returned, "Go get ready, I think McGonagall's taking a group to the Great Hall in ten minutes."

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Why are you up so early?" Fred whispered so close to Roxana's ear that she screamed.

"Don't do that!" Roxana picked up her book that had fallen to the ground and used it to hit Fred's chest.

The evil redhead chuckled and grabbed her wrist, "Easy there, Ana boo." Roxana stuck her tongue out at him but then yawned, which sent Fred and his identical brother into a fit of laughter.

Roxana huffed in feigned annoyance and answered Fred's question, "I'm up because someone had to make sure Ron and Harry didn't miss breakfast."

"Why don't you ever wake us up?" George pouted at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes I'm afraid of what I'll walk in on. Besides it takes at least ten minutes to get you two out of bed." Roxana folded her arms over her chest and gave them a look meaning, "am I wrong?" At that moment Ron and Harry came stomping down the stairs, shirts untucked and ties undone.

Roxana motioned them over, "Tuck in your shirts."

Harry glared at Ron, "Told you she wouldn't let us out like this." His friend shrugged and finished tucking in his white shirt.

"Um, can you do my tie? Hermione usually just waves her wand and…" Roxana effectively interrupted Harry by beginning to straighten his tie and collar in the back.

"You know, it's not the same with magic. It looks less…put together." Roxana murmured as her hands fiddled with the red and gold tie before tightening it and taking a step back to make sure it was perfect. It was indeed perfect, and Harry voiced those exact words when he looked into a mirror and tried arranging his hair to stay flat.

"Ronny, your next." Roxana started tieing the redhead's tie and noticed he was almost the same height as her. By the time she had finished straightening and tweaking, Ron was red in the ears and Roxana chuckled while ruffling his hair. The second year went to check himself out in the mirror as well where Harry was still trying and failing to fix his hair. Roxana grinned at the two boys and turned towards her own, only to find them with their ties undone.

She frowned slightly and Fred held up his Gryffindor tie with questioning eyes.

"Oh, come here." A small smile played upon her lips as she took the article.

"We were jealous." George came up next to her and rested his chin on her shoulder, watching as her fingers moved.

"Of Harry and Ron?" Roxana smiled and concentrated on adjusting the collar.

"You have never tied our ties." Fred smirked when she ran her hand over the said item, straightening it of any wrinkles.

Roxana raised a brow at him, "You two know how to tie your ties."

"We don't know how to tie our _own_ ties. I tie Fred's, he ties mine. We can't tie our own, it's not the same." George pouted and waited for her to begin his.

"George ties it too tight…"

"While Fred leaves it too loose." George huffed and made a funny face at Roxana who had just started making the Windsor style knot.

"Would you like me to do your ties every day?" She asked in an amused voice, was this what they were going at?

George nodded fiercely and Roxana tisked at the sudden movement.

"If you insist." Fred said from behind her and she shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Could you do ours too?" Harry asked sheepishly with Ron by his side, when Roxana was done. She beamed at them and nodded, at least she would until Hermione was back.

The twins, however, were just two envious little children at heart, but even she stood back and admired her work when their Head of House came to escort them to the Great Hall. Maybe if they behaved she'd continue doing it for them next year.

 **Transfiguration**

Professor McGonagall was probably the most affected by Dumbledore's departure. From what Harry and Ron had told them about Saturday night, the twelve governors of the school had ruled that the Headmaster was unable to run or keep Hogwarts safe due to the students that had been petrified.

The twins were only interested in the invisibility cloak and ignored the rest of the information, while Roxana had scolded them for leaving the castle, especially after McGonagall had made it clear they weren't allowed out after six. Although, they had made it back alive and hadn't been caught.

As the bell rang for next period, the newly appointed Headmistress sighed in relief that no one had come rushing in with bad news.

"Hurry, hurry, I'm taking you all to Potions." McGonagall walked towards the dungeons in a brisk walk that left most of her students jogging.

"We hate going to Potions, too Minnie." Fred kept with her hurried steps down the stairs, his brother on her left side, Roxana next to George.

Professor McGonagall walked straight ahead, but her worried expression was replaced by a thin lipped smile. George smirked at Roxana who rolled her eyes.

Fred sighed loudly and McGonagall raised her brow and looked sideways at him. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Can we stay with you this period? Help those little first years." Fred gave her puppy dog eyes and Roxana bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Beside's ever since Roxana didn't want us as her bodyguards, me and Fred…"

"Fred and I." Roxana corrected and got a glare from George and a chuckle from the professor.

"Fred and I have been feeling very useless and we just don't want our favorite teacher walking the hallways alone." George turned towards his Head of House and gave her her a determined look, that Roxana saw replicated on Fred's.

"She's Headmistress, I think she can handle…" George's hand flew over her mouth, cutting her words off. She narrowed her eyes at him and walked into Potions without a second glance.

Though when the bell rang and they weren't in their seats, Roxana turned around frowning to see Snape talking calmly to McGonagall with the twins standing behind her looking as though it was Christmas morning.

Roxana's mouth fell open when they waved to her as the door closed, Fred was practically jumping up and down. They actually managed it, those gremlins actually left her all alone in Potions. She sat back in her seat with a small pout and pulled out her books. Oh, there would be hell to pay.

 **Great Hall**

Her plan of getting back at them appeared when she spotted Harry and Ron walking in a group guided by Professor Sprout towards dinner. Roxana made a beeline and grabbed each boys arm with a cheerful greeting. Harry didn't question it but Ron went red, as usual.

"Your evil brothers, abandoned me in Potions." She feigned a sniff and sighed painfully.

"How'd they do it?!" Ron questioned in awe and shock, no one was ever able to skip Snape's class without getting detention.

"I'm not sure, but you two are a part of my revenge plan." Roxana smiled sweetly at each.

"What should we do?" Harry asked rubbing his chin.

"Just be yourselves. They get jealous very easily, you see." She smirked knowingly as they entered the Great Hall. The twins were already seated, a space left between them as usual. This time however she followed the second year boys to the other side of the table and sat between them.

"Hello, Fred, George." The twins were already glaring in confusion at the innocent boys next to her. "You left me alone in Potions." Roxana said in a bitter tone. The twins shared looks and then began chuckling. Her frown increased.

"Is that what this is about?" George motioned to the seating arrangement.

"I didn't want to be in Potions just as much as you two." Roxana whispered angrily.

"McGonagall just made us clean the bird droppings in her room after a lesson." Fred shrugged as she cringed. _Bird droppings? Would I clean up bird droppings to get out of Potions? Hell yeah._

"How did you manage it, exactly?" Harry asked leaning over the table to grab the plate of roast chicken.

Roxana pursed her lips and stood from the table.

"Where are you…" She answered George's question before he had a chance to finish.

"I'm sitting with Ginny." Roxana swung her bag over her shoulder and walked down two seats from Ron were the young girl was seated.

"Your brothers can be jerks." She huffed and grabbed a french fry from Ginny's plate.

The redhead scoffed, "Try living with them for eleven years."

Roxana giggled while grabbing a plate and placing a handful of french fries on it, just so she wasn't stealing all of Ginny's.

"I can't wait to see who they all end up with. Their wives will definitely have to be able to keep up with them." Roxana wrinkled her nose as she pondered who in her year could possibly accomplish the almost impossible task.

Ginny tapped her nose, "I think the twins are just crazy when they're together," The first year made a face when something else popped into her head. "What if they get into one of those three people relationships?" Roxana's eyes widened when she remembered the book she'd found in the library.

Roxana waved a french fry at Ginny, then towards the boys in question, "I'd say good luck to the girl." She snorted when Fred caught her eyes and opened his mouth. Roxana threw the fry and he caught it much to his own disbelief, before turning to George excitedly to share his _amazing_ accomplishment.

"So, how are you Ginny?" Roxana rested her elbow on the table and studied her friend.

Ginny shrugged, "Worried and still in shock. I mean this was _Hermione._ "

Roxana gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry this is what you have to deal with your first year."

"I really hope next year is better."

"I hope so too."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews and follows are greatly appreciated.**


	24. Chapter 24

**May 25th, 1993**

 **Girls Dormitory**

A wolf howl sent Roxana shooting up straight in sitting position, successfully waking her up. She tucked her hair behind her ear and pushed back the bed curtains so she could hear better, just in case she'd imagined it. After a few eerily silent minutes another howl sounded and Roxana was certain the noise was coming from the Forbidden Forest.

Of course there were rumors of werewolves in the forest, but as she gazed towards the sky, there was no full moon. Roxana stared at the forest as another howl broke the silence of the night. She debated sneaking off to explore, but it was only three in the morning, and her bed was as cozy as it could be.

Ten minutes passed without any unfamiliar noises coming from the castle grounds. Roxana was finally getting drowsy when a faint light appeared in the woods behind Hagrid's cabin. Getting out of bed, she peered through the window in hopes of finding out what in Merlin's name was going on.

Roxana held back a gasp when suddenly a familiar blue car emerged from the forest, trailing next to it were two figures and a dog. Upon closer inspection she noted with disbelief that one of the boys had black hair and glasses while the other had red hair. Roxana was out the of the room in a flash.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"Why the hell were you two in the Forbidden Forest at this hour?" Roxana demanded as soon as the common room door swung closed. The two dirty and tired looking boys held back surprised yelps. Harry took off his glasses and wiped them clean on his shirt, before letting out a deep breath and beginning.

"Hagrid told us to follow the spiders and that's exactly what we did." Harry said in one breath. Ron whimpered at the mention of spiders and Roxana couldn't help remembering that Fred had once charmed little Ron's stuffed animal into a giant hairy spider.

Roxana took him gently by the arm and sat him down on the sofa. "I would've gone with you. What'd you find?" She asked Harry who slumped against the armchair closests to the fireplace.

"Well, _we_ didn't exactly find anything…."

At that moment Ron cried out that they'd been, "taken by the bloody hideous hairy monsters." Roxana frowned at him and turned to Harry who was shaking his head in his best friends direction.

"As I was saying," Harry grinned, "we were kidnapped by…" he flexed his hand and moved his fingers, just so Ron wouldn't freak over the sensitive word.

Roxana nodded that she understood with a small amused smile on her lips. "... and they took us to their hollow where we shared a few words with their leader, Aragog."

"More like negotiated for our lives." Ron muttered staring at his hands.

Harry laughed nervously, "We got out alright. Anyways… Hagrid isn't the Heir of Slytherin." Roxana rolled her eyes.

"No one other than you and Lockhart believed it to be Hagrid, but keep going."

"When Hagrid was a student he kept Aragog as a pet. So when that girl died they thought Hagrid was the Heir and that the spider was the monster from the Chamber of Secrets."

Roxana easily put two and two together sighing, "Hagrid was expelled for something he had no part in."

Harry nodded and leaned back in his chair yawning. Roxana looked sideways at Ron who was already passed out on the sofa.

"Harry," She waited for him to look up at her, "Did he say anything about the girl that was killed?" The messy haired boy went from drowsy and tired to sober and feverish.

"The girl was killed in a bathroom." He stood and made his way quickly over to her.

Roxana's eyes widened at the comment, "What if she never left?" They said together at the same time.

Ron had an eye open and as Harry and Roxana shared glances filled with disbelief, he bolted up, understanding too, "You _don't_ think… not _Moaning Myrtle_?"

Harry chuckled and Roxana smirked, "It has to be Myrtle."

"I can't believe I've been so blind." Harry sat cross legged on the floor in front of the sofa.

"We've all been blind." Roxana shrugged.

 **May 28th, 1993**

 **Great Hall**

Three days had passed since they'd found out Moaning Myrtle was the girl that'd been killed. It was also the third day they had tried and failed to get into the specific bathroom. Besides it being difficult to escape the teachers long enough, for Harry and Ron it was difficult because it was the girls' bathroom and it was right next to where the first attack had been. For Roxana it was no surprise that the twins still trailed after her like lost ducklings, making it impossible for her to get anywhere near the bathroom.

However having no luck even after three days, Roxana thought up a plan that would hopefully be successful. It was breakfast and she'd finally escaped the twins long enough to talk to Harry and Ron, though a few minutes were lost when Ginny tried nervously to tell them something.

"Lockharts convinced the Heir is Hagrid, he isn't that worried about roaming the halls. So when he's leading you two to History of Magic, tell him you're fine walking the rest of the way by yourselves. I tried the same excuse yesterday and it worked. Then make your way to Myrtle's bathroom. By that time second period will be over aka, Potions for me," Ron grimaced and she continued with a smirk, "That's also when the twins and I go to different classes. Besides Snape barely ever sees Angelina and I all the way to Arithmancy." Roxana finished and bite her lips waiting for their feedback. She'd stole the Marauder's map from the twins the night before, just so they wouldn't know where she was. Harry and Ron shared a glance before they turned their attention back to her.

"It's brilliant, Lockhart's an idiot, he won't suspect a thing." Ron smirked and Roxana could tell he was more than a little excited to be breaking the rules from the mischievous glint in his eyes. Harry didn't seem as enthusiastic, but was grinning as his gaze wandered towards the teachers table.

"Then it's settled. I'll see you two after second period." Roxana swung her bag over her shoulder and motioned for the twins to follow her out, a devious glint in her hazel eyes as well.

"Ana," She turned to look at the boy with black hair, "Happy Birthday," Harry said looking slightly guilty that he'd forgotten and Ron quickly repeated the comment.

Roxana chuckled, "Thanks."

If it had been anyone other than Roxana, who thought of every possible scenario before commencing through with a plan, they probably would have lost all hope when seeing a teacher, the Headmistress no less, in the hallway when they were supposed to be in class. However Roxana had prepared for this as well, so when Professor McGonagall asked her what she was doing her reply was instant.

"Going to visit Hermione in the infirmary. It's… it's been a while and…" Roxana feigned a sniffed and wiped her eyes in order to make it appear more convincing. Oh, how she felt like a Slytherin, she almost scoffed at the mere thought.

Luckily it worked perfectly and not a minute later the Head of Gryffindor House and one of its lions were walking silently towards the infirmary. Her plan was to stay a couple of minutes in the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't get suspicious, then make her way quickly to the bathroom in her animagus form. Although, when the elderly witch called out two second year names, that whole idea went fluttering away and Roxana had to quickly form a new plan.

"Potter! Weasley! What are you doing?" Professor McGonagall's mouth was in the thinnest line they'd ever seen.

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you Professor." She bit back a sob and gave her Head of House a guilty, crestfallen look, "The boys here wanted to see Hermione as well, but I couldn't stand the idea of them being all… all by themselves in the hallway." Roxana tucked her hair behind her ear and gazed at Harry and Ron with sympathy. Ron's mouth was gaping open and Harry looked just as confused, luckily the latter recovered in a split second.

"We haven't seen her for ages, Professor." Harry went on hurriedly, treading on Ron's foot, "and we thought we'd sneak into the hospital wing, you know, and tell her that the Mandrakes are nearly ready and not to worry..."

Professor McGonagall was silent for a good few moments before she spoke, her voice croaky.

"Of course, I realize this has been hardest on the friends of those who have been… I quite understand. Yes, Potter, of course you may visit Miss Granger. I will inform Professor Binns and Professor Vector where who've gone. Tell Madam Pomfrey I have given my permission."

"Thank you, Professor." Roxana said weakly and walked away with Ron and Harry by her side. Her tears were dry by the first corner they turned and a smirk proudly spread her lips. The boys could hardly believe their luck, but Roxana had to say that she'd gotten used to lying to a teacher. When you were friends with Fred and George, you had to do all that you possibly could to stay out of detention.

"We'll stay a few minutes and then leave. Try to look sad." Roxana begged them before Madam Pomfrey let them in reluctantly.

She left them at Hermione's bedside muttering that there was no point in talking to someone who was petrified. She did have a point, Hermione was as still as stone and didn't have the faintest inkling she had visitors. Roxana and Ron stood to her left, while Harry was to her right frowning.

"Wonder if she saw the attacker?" Ron commented, looking sadly at Hermione's rigid face. "Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know…"

"You know, that same idea was debated in retrospect to Medusa. Legend says that if anyone looked her in the eyes they'd be turned to stone instantly. Would they know what she looked like…" Roxana stopped rambling when she noticed that Ron had absolutely no idea what she was going on about and clearly didn't care. Rolling her eyes she added one last statement on the subject, "Greek mythology."

When Roxana looked towards Harry wanting to know if he had any knowledge about the very interesting topic, she was surprised to find him wrestling something out of Hermione's grasp. It was a piece of scrunched up paper. He was struggling so Roxana stretched over as Ron kept watch and expertly eased the paper out. Smoothing it down they all leaned over and read silently.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live thousand of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad. It's methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside from it's deadly venomous fangs, the Basilisk has a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death. Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster which is fatal to it._

And beneath this, a single word had been written, in a hand they all recognized as Hermione's. _Pipes._

Roxana was connecting the dots, making sure everything fit. Harry was already rambling off to Ron, "This is the answer. The monster in the Chamber is the _basilisk_... a giant serpent."

"How sadly predictable." Roxana muttered rubbing her temples and trying not to think of the fact that there was a giant bloody snake in the castle.

"That's why I've been hearing voices all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because I understand Parseltongue." Harry took a deep breath. He was beaming at the realisation of it all.

Roxana continued from there, "The basilisk kills people by just looking at them. But no one's died, because no one looked it straight in the eye. Colin saw it through it through his camera. The basilisk burned all the film inside, but Colin just got petrified. The second year saw it through Sir Nicholas. While he got the full effect, but was unable to die again. Hermione and Penelope saw it through my mirror. Hermione had just realized the monster was a basilisk. She probably warned the first person she met to look around corners with a mirror first. While saw it through the water on the floor." Roxana crossed her arms over her chest, a smug look on her face. The boys were looking eagerly at each other.

" _The Basilisk flees only from the crowing of the rooster, which is fatal to it."_ Harry read aloud, "Hagrid's roosters were killed. The Heir of Slytherin didn't want one anywhere near the castle once the chamber was opened!

" _Spider flee before the Basilisk!'_ It all fits!" Ron added excitedly.

"It's been getting through the plumbing." Roxana offered and pointed at the word that word Hermione had scribbled.

"That voice inside the walls…" Harry's eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair.

Ron suddenly grabbed her arm and she almost yelped. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" He said hoarsely and glanced at Harry "What if it's a bathroom? What if it's in..."

"...Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Harry finished and Roxana nodded eagerly.

"This means I'm not the only Parseltongue in the school. The Heir of Slytherin is one, too. That's how he's been controlling the basilisk."

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, his eyes flashing.

Roxana stared bemusedly at each boy who seemed all too ready to face danger without thinking of the consequence. One of them being their lives.

"We're _going_ to tell Professor McGonagall." She chuckled.

"Let's go to the staff room," Harry jumped up. "She'll be there in ten minutes. It's nearly break anyways."

They ran downstairs. Not wanting to be discovered hanging around in another corridor, they went straight into the deserted staffroom. It was a large, paneled room full of dark, wooden chairs. The boys paced around too excited to sit down, while Roxana leaned on the wall and gazed in disgust at the moldy carpet in the corner.

"Guys maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We can tell her at lunch." But her last words were drowned out by Professor McGonagall's magnified voice instead of the usual bell.

" _All students to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staffroom. Immediately, please."_

Harry wheeled around to look at her and Ron.

"Maybe there been another attack." Roxana covered her mouth with her trembling hand.

"What'll we do?" Ron asked aghast. "Go back to the dormitory?" Roxana knew there was no time, without it being obvious where they'd been.

"No," Harry glanced around and motioned them over to an old wardrobe to his left filled with teachers cloaks. "In here. Let's hear what it's all about. Then we can tell them what we've found out."

They hid themselves inside it, listening to the rumbling of hundreds of people moving overhead, and the staffroom door banging open. From between the musty folds of the cloaks, they watched the teachers filtering into the room. Some of them were looking puzzled, others downright scared. Then Professor McGonagall arrived.

"It has happened," She told the silent staffroom. "A student has been taken by the monster. Right into the Chamber itself."

Professor Flitwick squeaked at the same moment. Professor Sprout clapped her hands over her mouth. Snape gripped the back of a chair very hard and said, "How can you be sure?"

"The Heir of Slytherin," Professor McGonagall was very white, "left another message. Right underneath the first one. ' _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever."_

Professor Flitwick burst into tears. Roxana was holding onto Harry as a lifeline.

"Who is it?" said Madam Hooch, who had sunk week kneed in a chair. "Which student?"

Roxana shut her eyes as Professor McGonagall answered, "Ginny Weasley."

Harry was fast thinking and covered her mouth as a distressed sob left her throat. Ron slide silently down onto the wardrobe floor besides them.

Roxana knew the Headmistress was still talking but she was unable to register any of the meaning behind the words due to the loud buzzing in her head. _Ginny_ had been taken. Why couldn't it have been anyone else she didn't care for? Ginny was a pureblood, she herself could have been taken instead. She stared transfixed in the darkness. Ginny was just a first year. Confused and a little lost like the rest of them had been the first time around. She didn't deserve this.

They'd stayed up the night before braiding each others hair, talking about boys and sipping firewhiskey from the flask in Roxana's nightstand. It seemed like ages ago, now Roxana wasn't sure they'd be able to do it again. Roxana rested her head on Harry's shoulder who in turn placed his right arm around the middle of her back and held tightly. Blindly reaching, she placed her hand on Ron's head, trying to offer what little comfort she could.

After what seemed like hours, the teachers had left Lockhart in charge of dealing with the monster in the Chamber and Harry was gently tugging her out of the wardrobe. She squinted at the brightness and held onto Ron's arm as they walked out of the room.

"Professor McGonagall is already on her way to Gryffindor tower, we have no chance of getting back before her." At least that's what Roxana thought Harry had mumbled to them.

Ron nodded as though that hadn't even crossed his mind, which it probably hadn't.

In any other situation Roxana would have continued following Harry on the normal path towards the Gryffindor portrait, but she didn't even think twice as she pulled a painting of a zebra open to reveal a dark passageway, that lead to a giraffe on the third floor of the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory.

Again, if it had been any other situation Ron probably would've been ecstatic at the discovery, instead he bolted down the stairs towards the common room, leaving Harry and Roxana following silently.

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Roxana sat together in a corner unable to say anything. Ron was leaning on Roxana's right shoulder, George was holding tightly to her left arm while Fred rested his head in her lap with her gently running her fingers through his hair. Harry was on the floor leaning against her legs. It was quite the sight but the Weasley boys were in need of comfort now more than anything.

Percy had left to send an owl to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, then shut himself up in his dormitory, which was no surprise.

No afternoon had ever lasted as long as that one, nor had Gryffindor Tower ever been so crowded, yet so quiet. Near sunset, Fred and George went up to bed unable to sit any longer.

"She knew something." Ron spat and Roxana remembered that Ginny had tried speaking to them during breakfast.

"That's why she was taken. It wasn't some stupid thing about Percy at all. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That must have been why she was…" Ron rubbed his eyes frantically and Roxana put a steady hand on his shoulder. "I mean she was a pureblood. There can't be any other reason."

Roxana meet Harry's eyes at Ron's next words. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know…" She took a deep breath as Harry stared out the window. There was a very good chance that Ginny was dead. Roxana didn't know what to say and it seemed that Harry didn't either.

"D'you know what?" said Ron. "I think we should go and see Lockhart. Tell him what we know. He's going to try and get into the Chamber. We know where we think it is, and that there's a basilisk in there."

"Let's go." She agreed.

The Gryffindors around them were so miserable, and felt so sorry for the Weasleys, that nobody tried to stop them as they got up, crossed the room, and left through the portrait hole.

Darkness was falling as they walked down to Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. They could hear scraping, thumps, and hurried footsteps. Roxana frowned and took her wand out slowly as Harry knocked. There was a sudden silence from the other side, then the door opened the tiniest crack and they saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh… … … …" he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment… if you would be quick."

"Professor, we've got some important information for you." Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "We think it'll help you."

"Er...well, it's not terribly..." The side of Lockhart's face that they could see looked very uncomfortable. "I mean, well... all right." He opened the door and they entered.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, lilac, midnight blue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily into the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

Roxana barely glanced around once, a frown making it's way to her face. Then she started laughing, attracting the attention of everyone in the room before she sneered at Lockhart. The Weasley's, the students and the staff of Hogwarts had placed their hope into him.

"You're leaving." She gazed at him with pure hatred and he had the decency to look ashamed, but it was gone in an instant, his old arrogant, narcissistic self taking it's place.

"Er, well, yes," said Lockhart ripping a life-size poster of himself from the back of the door as he spoke and starting to roll it up. "Urgent call. Unavoidable… got to go."

"What about my sister?" Ron cried jerkily. Roxana narrowed her eyes at Lockhart. "No one regrets more than I..."

"Shut up." Roxana snapped but was drowned out by Harry's words.

"You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" said Harry. "You can't go now not with all the dark stuff stuff going on here!" He was livid, angry and Roxana could only suspect that the gleam in his eyes was from betrayal.

"Well, I must say when I took the job," Lockhart muttered, now pilling socks on top of his robes. "Nothing in the job description... didn't expect… this."

Harry looked disbelievingly, "After all that stuff you did in your books..."

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately. Roxana had the sudden urge to slap him.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," Roxana hissed as Lockhart straightened and frowned at Harry. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a hairy chin. I mean come on..."

"So you've just been taking credit for what a load of other people have done?" Harry stared incredulously.

What Lockhart said, made Roxana's brain start turning. Why would all those people just let him take credit for what they'd done?

"Harry, Harry," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently, "It's not as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track all these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. If there's one thing I pride myself on, it's Memory Charms. No, it's been a lot of work Harry. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

Roxana was hiding her wand behind her back as he banged the lids of his trunks shut and locked them.

"Let's see," he said. I think that's everything. Yes. Only one more thing left." He pulled out his wand and turned to them.

"Awfully sorry, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets..."

Roxana already had the word on the tip of her tongue when he'd begun talking, she had just merely waited to see if he'd say anything to redeem himself. He hadn't.

"Expelliarmus." She shouted, Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew in the air, Ron caught it and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let professor Snape teach us that one." Harry said furiously, kicking Lockhart's trunk aside. Lockhart was looking up at him, feeble once more. Harry pointed his wand at him.

"What do you want me to do?" He said weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," Harry forced Lockhart to his feet at wand point. "We think we know where it is. And what's inside it. Let's go."

They marched Lockhart out of his office and down the nearest stairs, along the dark corridor where the messages shone on the wall, to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

They sent Lockhart in first. Harry and Roxana were pleased to see that he was shaking.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet.

"Oh, it's you," she said when she saw Harry. "What do you want his time?"

"To ask how you died." Harry didn't wasted no time and Myrtle looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question.

"Ooooh, it was dreadful," she relished. "It happened right here. I died in this very stall. I remember it so well. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny. A different language, I think it must have been. Anyway what really got me was that it was a _boy_ speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet and then -" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I _died."_ Roxana held in a snort.

"How?" Harry asked.

"No idea," said Myrtle in hushed tones. "I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes. My whole body sort of seized up, and then I was floating away…" She looked dreamily at Harry. "And then I came back again. I was determined to haunt Olive Hornby, you see. Oh, she was sorry she'd laughed at my glasses."

Roxana had her wand pointed at Lockhart and listening attentively. When Myrtle mentioned the eyes her wand arm lowered an inch.

"Where exactly did you see the eyes?" Harry raised his brow.

"Somewhere there," Myrtle pointed vaguely towards the sink in front of her toilet.

Roxana, Harry and Ron hurried over to it. Lockhart was standing back, a look of utter terror on his face.

It looked like an ordinary sink. They examined every inch of it, inside and out, including the pipes below. It was Harry who spotted it; scratched on the side of one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.

"That tap's never worked," Myrtle said brightly as he tried to turn it.

"Harry," Ron's eyes had widened. "Say something. Say something in Parseltongue."

"But..." He stared at the sink for a good long moment before he spoke. "Open up."

He turned towards his friends. Ron shook his head, "Nope, sorry."

Harry looked back at the snake, a determined look on his face. The next words he spoke were indeed Parseltongue and sounded like strange hissing.

At once the tap glowed with brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sinks began to move. The sink, in fact, sank right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

Roxana gasped along with Ron. _One day I'll put this on the Marauder's Map._

"I'm going down there," Harry said bravely. Roxana didn't even think about not going, not if there was even the faintest, wildest chance that Ginny might be alive.

"Me too." Ron said besides her.

"Of course I'm coming." She stepped forward and looked down into the void.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," Lockhart said with his old smile. "I'll just…"

He put his hand on the doorknob, but all three Gryffindors had their wands pointed at him.

"You can go first," Ron snarled.

White-faced and wandless, Lockhart approached the opening.

"What good will it do?" His voice was feeble.

Harry jabbed him in the back with his wand. Lockhart look wildly around before his eyes landed on Roxana.

"Ladies first."

Roxana fell head first into the blackness, screaming bloody murder. She did the first thing that came to mind and transformed into her animagus.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. Not pleasant whatsoever. There were more pipes, smaller pipes, branching out in all directions. The pipe became steeper and Roxana wondered just how deep the bloody Chamber really was.

Behind her she heard a shout and then a scream. And as she prayed that she wouldn't be facing the basilisk head on, the pipe leveled out and she shot straight out of the end, landing on the damp floor on all four paws.

Instantly turning back and moving out of the way, she took a rapid look around, just to make sure she was the only one down there. The screams got closer and Lockhart tumbled out, followed by Harry, then Ron.

"We must be miles under the school," Harry's voice echoed in the black tunnel and Roxana shivered.

Then she remembered who had pushed her, "You're a fucking coward. Ever heard of chivalry? No wonder you weren't sorted into Gryffindor." She sneered at Lockhart who rolled his eyes.

" _Lumos!_ " Harry muttered and Roxana followed his lead. "C'mon," and off they went, their footsteps slapping loudly on the wet floor.

The tunnel was so dark, even with two wands, that they could only see a little distance ahead. Their shadows on the wet walls looked monstrous in the wandlight.

"Remember," Roxana whispered as they walked cautiously forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away…"

But the tunnel was quiet as a grave and the first unexpected sound they heard was a loud _crunch_ as Ron stepped on what turned out to be a rat's skull. Harry lowered his wand to look at the floor and saw that it was littered with small animal bones.

Roxana wrinkled her nose and bit her lip, trying very hard not to imagine what Ginny might look like if they found her.

"Harry... there's something up there..." Ron's voice was hoarse and fearful.

They froze, watching. They could just see the outlines of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving.

Roxana took the first step forward.

"Maybe it's asleep," Harry breathed, glancing back at the other two. Lockhart's hands were pressed over his eyes. Harry turned back and almost lost it when he saw Roxana bending down to touch the animal.

"It's just a snake skin." She beckoned them over with a wave of her hand. Needless to say, seeing how long the snake skin was, made her more weary about encountering the real one.

"Blimey," Ron let out a shaky breath.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Lockhart's knees had given away.

"Coward." Roxana muttered turning back to study the snake skin.

"Get up," Ron said sharply, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

He got to his feet, then he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. The sudden unexpected noise had startled Roxana and she dropped her wand. As she grabbed it hurriedly, turning around, Lockhart had already grabbed Ron's wand and was pointing it at them.

"The adventure ends here! I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body...say goodbye to your memories!"

"Obliviate!"

"Stupify!" Roxana had uttered the word a second too late.

Ron's wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. Roxana screeched, as great chunks of the ceiling thundering to the floor and ran blindly towards Ron. Next moment, Ron was holding her tightly and Lockhart seemed to be dead.

She looked frantically around, "Harry?!"

"I'm fine. Are you guys okay?" Harry's voice was muffled through the stone wall and she cried out in relief.

"Yes, we're fine. Lockhart…not so much." Ron answered as she walked forward and scanned to see if there was any possible space between the rocks to get through.

"What now?" Ron's voice sounded desperate. "We can't get through… it'll take ages."

Roxana wringed her hands as she looked up at the ceiling, trying to see if there was any possible way to get through. But there wasn't even enough room for a cat.

"Wait here," Harry's voice shook. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… if I'm not back in an hour…"

"We'll try and shift some of this rock…" Roxana was trying to keep her own voice steady.

"So you can... get back through." Ron added. A few moments later they stopped hearing Harry's footsteps.

"They'll be fine." She nodded fiercely. Ron gave her a sad smile and huffed.

"Who are you two?" The two Gryffindors turned in sync, eyes wide, mouths hanging open at Lockhart.

Roxana smirked mischievously, "Well, this is interesting." Ron confusedly gazed at her before he got where she was headed.

"Is this your home, strange decor." Lockhart picked up a rock and threw it, smiling carefreely at them. Ron slowly picked up a tennis ball sized rock and chucked it at Lockharts head.

Roxana gasped in shock, "That was definitely not what I was thinking. I was going to make him move the rocks." She said the last part with a pout.

Ron reddened slightly, "Oh."

She took a deep breath, "No matter, we've both learned the levitating charm. I would have used Bombarda, but that would just make things worse."

The two Gryffindors spent a good hour levitating boulders, in hopes of making a clearing for when Harry and Ginny returned. They didn't share any more words after they began, instead we're left to their own thoughts.

Every once in awhile one of them would sigh or throw a rock in frustration since waiting and feeling useless wasn't something either had patience for.

After countless of "Wingardium Leviosas," they had successfully made a passageway through the wall, all the way at the top. It was the safest and most practical place to levitate the rocks from since no fragments would be disrupted. However to get up there one of them would need to levitate the other, which meant that only one could get through to the other side and neither Roxana nor Ron would allow that.

When five then ten minutes passed the hour, they got very tense. Ron paced the darkened tunnel kicking rocks violently and tugging at his hair. Roxana kept the lumos spell going, not wanting to be left in pitch black while her companion had long ago placed his wand in his pocket. The place was already creepy enough as it was with all the animal skeletons lying around.

She winced as Ron slammed his fist into the stone wall across from her. He grimaced and took in a sharp breath.

"Ron…" Roxana didn't know what to say.

She took his left hand gently; blood was trickling down his fingers and his knuckles were already bruising.

Ron frowned slightly when she pointed her wand at his hand.

"Healing charm," She explained seeing his frown increase.

"Thanks…" Ron stopped talking the instant they heard Harry's voice on the other side.

"Harry?!" Roxana ran towards the stone wall and cast a brighter lumos towards the opening. Not even a second later Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, flew through the space, grasping Harry by his robes, while his arms were wrapped around Ginny.

"Ginny!" Roxana ran over as Fawkes lowered them down. The redhead was trembling and almost fell into her embrace as Harry let go.

"It was the journal. It had been You Know Who's…he… he possessed me, Ana." Roxana's eyes widened and she rubbed the girl's back, trying to warm her. "That's why I was acting so strange at the beginning of the school year. I stole your dreamless sleep and… I'm the one who sent you the rose."

"Ginny I don't care. Like you said, it was Voldemort. Don't worry." The first year looked up at her with worried and doubtful eyes, tears streaked down the grime on her cheeks.

"Ginny!" Ron came rushing over and desperately hugged his sister, repeatedly telling her that she was safe.

Roxana smiled at the brother/sister reunion and made her way over to the black haired boy with shattered glasses.

"I hope he suffered." Roxana said seriously.

He let out a shaky breath, "He did." He paused, "She was just lying there. I didn't think I'd made it in time."

Roxana sighed, "For dear sake, Harry, have little faith in yourself from time to time."

Harry began to grin and shook his head, "I actually killed the Basilisk."

Roxana let out a chuckle, "Well, you can add that to your list of talents. Harry James Potter slayer of the Basilisk. Whatever will you do next?" She chuckled quietly at her sarcasm.

"Absolutely nothing. Look where fame got Lockhart." Harry snorted.

"...Nearly killed?" Roxana offered raising her brow.

"Exactly." Harry said as he watched Fawkes land on Ginny's shoulder.

Roxana grinned widely, "Let's get out of here... it stinks."

* * *

 **Aren't you glad this year is nearly over?**

 **Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope I made it clear in my first A/N that Roxana is not a static character; she will grow as a person, just please be patient. In the beginning chapters I purposefully made Roxana out to be a goodie goodie, and I'm truly sorry if that annoyed any people. I do not intend for Sirius to end up with any Plain Jane, Mary Sue type girl, so keep that in mind.**


	25. Chapter 25

**June 18th, 1993**

 **Great Hall**

"I still can't believe exams were canceled." Hermione huffed for the millionth time since she'd been released from the infirmary, approximately two weeks ago.

"Well, I'm glad. I definitely think I would've failed Defense." Roxana grimaced.

Ron nodded eagerly from next to Hermione, "We learned _nothing_." Hermione took on a sour expression but didn't continue. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the whole Wizarding World now knew what a phony Gilderoy Lockhart was.

"I'm going to go pack." Ron motioned towards the Great Hall exit.

Harry jumped up, "I'll come with you. I haven't packed either."

"What do you mean you haven't packed?!" Hermione cried in exasperation.

"I say we make a run for it." Ron was whispering vigorously to his best friend, trying to be quiet and failing.

"You've got to be…" Hermione watched as the two boys scampered out of the Great Hall.

"Don't pay them any attention Mione." Ginny chuckled at the girl's expression.

Roxana lightly scratched the wooden table with her nail, a light frown on her face. "Me and Harry won't be able to see any of you over the summer."

"Are you going to try to see him?" Hermione asked.

"I'm only staying a week in Romania before I come back to England. My parent's will be busy with work and all, so I'll probably be alone most of the summer. Obviously I'll try to see him."

"What about Tonks? Doesn't she live right next to you?" George frowned as did his brother.

"She moved out." Roxana smirked, "Wanted to be in London, 'where all the action happens." Roxana air quoted her friends own words from the most recent letter she'd received.

"Of course _she_ would, she's twenty now, right?" Fred asked grinning.

"Hmmh, turned twenty in March." Roxana directed the conversation back to where it originally had started, "Anyways I spent the majority of last summer worrying if Harry was being feed and it turned out he wasn't. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"How long would it take you to get there?" Hermione asked resting her elbow on the table.

"It's about," She narrowed her eyes at her chipped red nail polish, calculating the time between Brackendale Road and Privet Drive, "a thirty minute train ride from Camberley to Little Whining." It was probably a bit more than that, but ten or so extra minutes didn't really matter.

Hermione sighed, "Maybe we can all meet in Diagon Alley. I get back from France three weeks before school begins."

"We definitely will meet before school starts. When does your family get back from Egypt?" Roxana glanced at Fred then at Ginny.

"I believe we get back… two weeks before school starts?" Fredy ruffled his hair and let out a breath. His nose was scrunched and he raised his brow towards his sister.

"We don't really know. The letter mum sent us just said we'd won a free trip. I think she was so excited she forgot to mention the important details." Ginny smiled slightly.

"But as soon as we know, we'll tell you, Ana." George patted her head and she grinned.  
Hermione's eyes lit up, "I'll have to remind Ron to write, I can't wait to hear about the Egyptian temples."

Roxana and Ginny chuckled, "If my brother doesn't write to you, I'll keep you posted."

 **June 19th, 1993**

 **Hogwarts Express**

The seven Gryffindors were all squished together in one compartment. Usually there was only enough room for three people on a bench, but Roxana decided that she didn't mind sitting on Fred and George's lap. The twins, however, did have a problem with that.

"Stop moving, woman!" Fred screeched when Roxana simply leaned over to grab her bag from the floor.

"Alright, this isn't working." She stood and pouted. "Come on, you two, stand up. There's twenty minutes until we get to Kings Cross and we haven't sung our song."

"How'd we forget Fred?!"

"I don't know George." Fred was already opening the compartment door and heading to the front of the train, where they usually began.

"What are they talking about?" Ginny frowned as she made herself more comfortable on the vacated seat.

"They've sung, _We Are The Champions,_ on the train home ever since their first year. It's tradition apparently." Harry shrugged and noticed Ginny didn't blush like she used to when he'd talk to her.

"Ready? Have you prepped your voices?" Roxana asked laughing when she caught up with the twins.

"We still don't know what that means. But yeah, sure, me and Fred here have prepped our beautiful angelic voices." Roxana giggled and linked arms with them both.

She began humming the beginning note and waited for the twins to join in. Once that happened, they began.

"I've payed dues. Time after time. I've done my sentence, but committed no crime." Compartment doors were already flying open, heads poking out to see what was causing all the noise.

Roxana's voice cracked on the last part and she quickly cleared her throat and continued carrying the melody. In past years they'd all sung the main part, however Fred couldn't carry a tune for his life so instead he sang his own made up harmony.

If anyone asked why it sounded ever so slightly different from the original, the trio would clarify that it was their own version. Sometimes braver muggle born or half blood students would join in while they were in their compartments corridor. Though, it was usually just the three of them, singing their hearts out.

 **Kings Cross**

"Ugh, we're here." Roxana huffed looking out the window. Almost everyone in the compartment groaned at the obvious fact. Fred and George were the first to rise from their seats and began taking the suitcases down.

"My feelings exactly." Harry pulled his own luggage from the overhead compartment.

Roxana looked at him in sympathy, "Um, I'll see you guys out there." She told the twins who'd behaved like gentlemen, and had taken her own burgundy suitcase down and placed it infront of her. They gazed at her with confusion before Fred nodded and walked out of the compartment followed closely by his brother.

"Harry, wait…" Roxana urged him. "Look… I live in Camberley, which isn't that far from Little Whining. I was wondering if you'd mind me coming to see you. I know the possibility of me hanging out with you is zero to none, due to those idiots you live with, but I don't want to be alone the whole summer. I'll be back in to England a week from now and…" Roxana's nervous ranting was effectively put to a stand still when Harry held up his hands.

"Not sure how you're going to manage it and I'm barely ever allowed out of the house, but thank you. "

She chuckled, "Don't doubt me Harry Potter."

"I really hope you have an amazing vacation, Gin. See you in August." Roxana hugged the young redhead and watched as the Weasley family disappeared through the barrier leading to the muggle world. She'd already spotted her mom and dad speaking to Hermione's parents.

"Bet you they're talking about cavities." Roxana sighed as they made their way over.

"Most likely." Hermione gave her a half smile and increased her pace.

"Hey." Roxana grinned and gave her mother and father awkward one armed hugs. The Constantin family weren't ones for physical affection.

"Bye Ana, have a good time in Romania." Hermione waved goodbye.

"Our plane leaves in an hour?!" Roxana all but shouted when she got into her parent's silver car.

Her mother frowned whilst opening the overhead mirror and arranging her hair, "Why, must you be so dramatic?" Roxana took a deep breath as the car started. Cristian gave a warning look to his wife and she huffed, "An hour is plenty of time,' is what I meant to say."

"Alright." Roxana turned her attention to the passing view. She knew better than to start talking back, it would just cause a bigger argument that would never be resolved. The argument, mostly about how she didn't spend enough time with them and that, that was the reason why they didn't get along anymore. If they prolonged the inevitable discussion, the summer wouldn't be as dreadful. For ignoring and pretending ultimately got easier and issues became pushed further and further away.

Roxana already had a headache and couldn't wait to merely sleep on the plane.

"How was this school year? Besides all the things that happened." Her mother asked, turning to gaze at her daughter in the back seat.

"It was okay. All my classes were equally challenging except for Divination. I did study for exams, though they were cancelled. Next year will be much more stressful. I'll be taking my O.W.L.S. They stand for…"

"Ordinary Wizarding Levels. Yes, you'll have to definitely study for those. It shouldn't be too tough for you, though." Her father said as they entered on the highway.

"Have any boys asked you out?" Her mother had a curious gleam in her eyes, her father however made a sound of discomfort.

Roxana grinned slightly, "Not one." Boy talk with her mother could've been scripted.

"Do you even try to make yourself known? I hope you don't walk around all day with that hideous black robe on when you have such pretty clothes."

"It's mandatory mother, and I don't need to make myself known. They do."

Her mother pouted and feigned hurt, as her father chuckled and stretched his arm over his seat and she high fived it like she used to do when she was young. Soon after that, they fell into comfortable silence and Roxana couldn't help notice that spending time with them wasn't as uncomfortable as she'd remembered it. She could only hope things remained like the same.

 **Bucharest, Romania**

"There's Adrian." Roxana was yawning as her mother pointed towards her uncle waiting at the airport arrivals area.

"Hey, good to see you're alive." Her uncle chuckled while taking her luggage.

Roxana laughed as well, "It wasn't that big of a deal. Just a poisonous rose, it wasn't even that pretty anyways."

"Not to mention, You Know Who."

"Voldemort? Yeah, that was a bit more challenging, but there's a reason I'm a Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor's are the brave one's right?" Roxana nodded in amusement and followed her parents and uncle towards the car.

 **Constantin Family Home**

An hour had passed, when the car finally turned onto the small road where her grandparents lived. Roxana had slept the whole way, catching up for the last two weeks she'd spent pranking with her two redheaded gremlins during the night. Her mother nudged her awake and she blinked, before her eyes widened noticing where they finally were.

"Has Demetri gotten back from Durmstrang?" She asked eagerly waiting for uncle's reply.

"Cristina called to say that he got back an hour ago." Adrian grinned at her excitement and at her mother mumbling, "If you hadn't been sleeping…"

"Is that really him?" Her father was leaning forward in his seat, looking straight ahead and a little to the left.

"Cris, you haven't been back in... four years. _A lot_ of things have changed." His brother pointed out.

Roxana rolled down the window and stuck her head out. Much to her surprise, her mother didn't scold her.

"Ooh, he's gotten taller." She took off her seat belt, opened the door and jumped out. It wasn't like the car was going faster than eight miles per hour on the narrow street. Her mother's screech meant she thought otherwise, but Roxana didn't care.

"Demetri!" She ran towards the blond boy with ocean blue eyes.

He chuckled opening his arms wide, bending his knees ever so slightly to accommodate to her height.

Roxana wrapped her arms around his neck and as he straightened himself she was lifted completely off the ground. Holding tightly Demetri spun her in circles, losing his balance more than a few times before they both fell into the grass on his front lawn with a "umpf."

"How long are you staying?" Demetri turned his head sideways to gaze at her.

"A week." She looked up, while catching her breath.

"Just a week? … We'll have to make the best of it I guess." Demetri sighed.

"I have to be at dinner tonight." She paused for a moment, "But I think there's going to be a party tomorrow…" He gave her a surprised look. The Constantin's rarely ever had house parties anymore.

Roxana began to explain, "My parent's are here…"

"Yeah, I've noticed, how long's it been?" He scoffed.

"Four or five years. But since they finally came _home,_ there's going to be all these people who they say they've known in high school and college. Long lost relatives whom I've never heard of or even think are actually related to me. It seems pretty pointless to invite people who they haven't spoken in the last…. fifteen years." Roxana sat up, knowing she'd said too much.

This was family business, family troubles, family things that would lead people to judge, to think less of them. Wasn't that the true reason why her parent's were inviting more than fifty people to a formal evening party? To make it seem as though the Constantin family had _made_ it. Pretend that they all got along swell.

The question Roxana got most often was where she liked living better; it was such a shallow question. Roxana had only spent a couple of weeks at a time in Romania, compared to her whole life in England. She usually answered, "Romania," which would earn her disbelieving looks and frowns from her family. If she said, "England," people would sneer and say that she didn't care about her heritage.

If she was completely honest she would have answered neither and sworn she liked Scotland best. It was sad really, she had no say in the matter when she'd left Romania at three, nor did she have any control over her parents temper when she'd done accidental magic, resulting in moves across England.

"Roxana! Come on, you can see him tomorrow." Her mother interrupted her thoughts, with another of her usual screeches.

"See you tomorrow, I guess." She waved slightly and jogged towards her grandparent's house.

Family greetings had come and passed with many tears of happiness. For the first time in…. ever, the Constantin family were having an actual family dinner together. Antonetta Constantin had been more than ecstatic to use the formal dining table, instead of the regular one in the kitchen. Roxana's grandfather was at the head of table, while his eldest son was opposite; their wives on their left. Roxana was seated next to her mother, an empty chair on her left. Across from her was Cristina, her aunt, which sat in between her husband and daughter.

"Roxana dear, your grandfather's coming over in two days to teach you occlumency and legilimency." Her grandmother gave her a strained smile and turned her attention back to the dessert.

Roxana frowned, twirling her spoon over her tiramisu, wondering why it was necessary for her to learn two difficult mental spells. However, she could see it was an amazing opportunity, given that Hogwarts did not teach it; only Durmstrang, but it was a N.E.W.T.S level course.

Virgil Savesc, her mother's father, was extremely skilled at the two spells and ironically taught the single class at Durmstrang. The only issue with the whole arrangement was that ever since his wife had died, he'd become anti social and distant from the whole family.

Roxana never really knew what to discuss with him and the few interactions they'd had were strained and distant to say the least. It wasn't that she didn't care about him, or vise versa, but they weren't close.

Her mother, however, had always believed it was Roxana's fault, so when she frowned an argument broke out.

"You should be grateful." Sorina whispered in disappointment.

"I am." Roxana averted her eyes and patted her mouth with her napkin.

"Sure." Her mother scoffed, her voice filled with sarcasm. "If only you put in more effort."

She kept quiet, anything she'd say would go against her.

"You know he cares a great deal about you."

"I never said I didn't care for him."

"Your behavior says it all." Her mother, thankfully wasn't one to cause a scene when others were around so the quarrel stopped there.

Roxana stood, placed her plate in the sink, thanked her grandmother for dinner and hurried out of the dining room. She ran up the stairs to and made a beeline for the terrace.

It was already dark and with no moon or city lights, the stars glimmered clearly in the night.

The terrace, as high up as it was, nearly twenty feet, had no railing. That was the main reason why it was Roxana's space; it would have been too dangerous for her cousin to be up there. She was secretly relieved that Leia was rarely allowed upstairs because it felt as though the space was rightfully hers. The terrace from where she could see the stars, the library that had a spare bed, the master that was filled with all of her possessions, the bathroom that was undoubtedly Gryffindor in style and the attic which held long lost treasure from past generations. It was her place through and through.

Roxana took a deep breath as she made her way to the middle of the platform. On her left was Demetri's home and she could almost see through the kitchen window.

On her right was another traditional Romanian home, that belonged to muggles who knew about her family like most of the small town did. Ahead of her was the garden that stretched on for acres before disappearing into a field of corn and then into a thick forest. The sun, in the summer months, set right beyond those pine trees.

Like Hogwarts, the forest beyond the grounds was rumored to be the hideout of werewolves during the full moon, however everyone knew it to be no lie in Romania.

That was the main reason most landowners of the region, had sold the border of their property to the Constantins. For any land in their name would hold a warding and therefore, protect the families that lived there. It had been a silent agreement ever since werewolves had moved into the town in the early 1800's. The town, since it housed witches, didn't segregate them like many other places did and established the warded woods just as a precaution. There had never been any attacks and everyone lived in harmony.

Roxana sighed lying down on the ground, absentmindedly flattening and adjusting the floral print dress she was currently wearing. Her attention was directed upward, towards the specks of light that covered the entire sky. Not once was it not breathtaking. Wherever she was, the stars and moon would be right above without a doubt. It was a comforting thought, that made her grin blissfully.

 **June 20th, 1993**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

Dawn was just breaking when Roxana lazily rose from the warm bed in the library. Her cream oversized t-shirt barely skimmed her upper thighs and her hair was messily thrown in a bun. She couldn't care less about her appearance, instead, she bit her lip as her sleepy eyes scanned the shelves for a worthy read. _The Count of Monte Cristo,_ by Alexandre Dumas was the winner and she quickly put on some shorts and made her way downstairs in hopes of making coffee and reading a chapter or two before anyone awoke.

She scrunched her nose in dismay when she heard coughing on the other side of the door leading to the entry hall. Tiptoeing through the living room to the other side, she opened the door leading to the kitchen and let out a silent breath noticing it was empty.

She wasn't an overly cheerful morning person, or a morning person at that, and preferred having the time to herself. However nothing…nothing could be thought out in more detail before a cup of steaming hot coffee. Though unfortunately, Roxana realized she had no idea where the most necessary ingredient to the heavenly beverage was kept. She groaned as she leaned on the counter, looking out the window across from her. Demetri was most certainly not up and couldn't help her whatsoever, so she reluctantly opened the door to the hallway.

"Morning grandpa." She whispered leaning on the door frame. He was usually already dressed and ready for the day before any of the roosters crowed.

"Morning. You sleep well?" He grinned at her, whispering back.

Roxana nodded, "Can you please show me where the coffee is?" Her grandfather didn't even say a thing as he made his way past her and opened a cabinet, revealing a bag of instant coffee.

"Thank you. Are you going to the garden?" She asked good naturedly.

"Of course, someone has make sure the plants are watered before the sun gets too strong. See you later." He waved goodbye and Roxana smiled slightly as the front door closed with only the tiniest noise as evidence. It was only seven in the morning, too early in her opinion, but if she wanted alone time, getting out of bed was necessary.

Two hours later, her ambiance, like anticipated, was disturbed by someone calling her name. The one responsible for her book falling down with a thud on the wooden floor and her second coffee spilling on her pristine white shirt was her cousin.

"ANA!" Leia was screaming at the top of her lungs, in the previously silent house. _Maybe if I don't respond, she'll go away,_ Roxana thought sighing at herself in the mirror.

She quickly changed her stained shirt with a navy blue one and picked up her book from the floor. _It's just started to get interesting_.

Her cousin screamed again this time louder, if possible, and Roxana winced at the volume. Her parent's would surely be waking up soon.

She loosened her hair from the bun, shaking it out until it fell in loose waves down her back. Hearing footsteps signified that her plan was obviously not going to work. But, it was already nine and the day had to begin at some point.

"Morning Leia." She smiled at the little girl standing on the bottom of the stairs. The child in question grinned shyly before running off towards the kitchen. Roxana shook her head in amusement, it didn't matter that she was her cousin, every time she'd go away, Leia would be all nervous around her. Even if she was bribed with candy. _She'll come around._ The problem was that she was only there for a week.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Such a lovely day isn't it? Did you sleep well? Were you cold? I know you get cold at night." Antonetta, probably the only other person in the family to display physical affection was hugging the air out of her older granddaughter from the moment she stepped into the kitchen.

"Everything was perfect, grandma. How are you?" She sat down in the closest wooden chair and watched as her grandmother made breakfast on the stove the muggle way.

"I'm fine, fine," She waved her hand as though the question wasn't something worth elaborating on, "you still don't eat breakfast do you?" She raised her brows awaiting an answer.

Roxana reddened, "Um no. But since mother's here, I'll probably have a slice of toast with butter or something."

The elderly woman chuckled, "That should suffice and if you get hungry later… well you know where the fridge is."

She smiled and let her grandmother continue.

"Today is a big day. Oh, I can't even remember the last time there were more than ten people in this house. Probably since your uncle's wedding."

"Wasn't Leia's second birthday party thrown here?" Roxana frowned at her chipping nail polish before raising her head.

"Ah, yes it was. How did I forget? Better yet, how did you remember? You were in England at the time." That stung a bit more than Roxana wanted to admit, but her grandma probably didn't even realise.

"I was excited I finally had a cousin that could say my name without messing up." Roxana smirked as she heard a distant yell in protest.

"Hmm, you were such a sweet toddler. I remember when you were in the stage of wanting to touch everything in sight. You called it 'petting.' Cutest thing. Though once you 'pet' a light bulb and you cried for hours."

Roxana winced, "I think I also "petted" grandpa's razor blade as well, that's how I got this scar." She held up her left pointer finger; sure enough there was a thin, long scar.

"Yes, I'll never forgive him for that. You hide it from us and it scarred before I could heal it." They shared a sad smile.

"...You came to Hogwarts when I was cursed."

"Of course I did, I healed you too. A few more days and you would have died."

Roxana traced the floor tile with her foot, "You used energy healing, didn't you?"

"Hmh, that nurse barely even knew about it." Her grandmother huffed and leaned on the sink.

Roxana smiled slightly, Madam Pomfrey was one of the best healers out there. "Thanks."

Antonetta was silent for a moment too long, so Roxana looked up. Her grandmother was studying her whilst biting her nails. "Have you dreamed at all since then?"

Roxana's hid a gasp. _She's probably known the whole time._

"No, I have 't." Roxana held eye contact and her grandmother nodded in what she could have mistaken for relief.

"Why?" She questioned in a whisper. The original question had been asked more than thrice and it wasn't something that people normally wondered or brought up as small talk.

Her grandmother's eyes widened and she looked away. A second later however she gazed back and opened her mouth, but her words were cut off when the kitchen door swung open and Cristian walked in yawning.

"Morning." He went over to the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"...Grandma?" Roxana frowned expectantly, waiting.

Antonetta's mouth opened and closed, "What was I saying… I forgot, sorry," before turning towards the eggs sizzling on the frying pan.

 **5:00pm**

The day was spent getting the house ready for the party. Roxana's main job was to distract Leia the whole time, while her grandparents used magic to prepare nearly everything.

Her other responsibility was to handle the big finale that would symbolize the end of the party at midnight, but that was a surprise.

Sorina and Cristina prepared the food, which consisted of just finger food, since there would be no possible way to have a sit down meal with the sheer amount of people expected to come.

Cristian and Adrian were in charge of getting the alcohol, which Roxana believed did their task a little too well. They came home with a car full to the brim with bottles of liquor, beer and wine. Crazy, was a good description.

When Roxana entered the house in the afternoon, she didn't recognize it in the slightest. All of the furniture was gone, all the memorabilia likewise and the effect was startling. The living room seemed ten times bigger and capable of entertaining at least forty people, though magic probably had to take some credit. The stairs leading up were blocked by a detailed hand rail that would keep any intruders away and which Roxana was thankful for.

Taking it all in, she had to admit the house looked spectacular. There was a subtle color scheme of blue going on and it made the old house appear more modern and put together. The food was rightfully in the kitchen, but there were various tables with chairs in the living room, that held an array of delicacies. Everyone had out done themselves and without a doubt the much anticipated party was sure to be a success.

There were two more hours until the guests would arrive along with the dj, when everyone decided they should probably go start getting ready. The youngest member especially was in desperate need of a bath since she'd somehow managed to get mud in her hair.

Roxana made her way upstairs, surprised to find a dress lying at the foot of her bed. And as though her confusion was sensed, her mother came in.

"Everyone is wearing a blue of some shade. I bought this dress months ago, I think it'll look stunning on you." Roxana frowned, but it wasn't seen since she was currently being hugged. It was a lovely gesture, but she would have usually went for a darker shade and a different style.

The dress in question was a powdered baby blue color made of silk, sleeveless with a rounded neckline, not to mention the ruffles at the bottom. It was something she definitely wouldn't have picked out for herself, but it wasn't as though any of her other dresses would fit the color scheme. _What family wears clothes of a matching color, though?_ She let out a long breath when her mother closed the door to get ready herself.

The dress it turned out not to look that horrid on her. Roxana stood in front of the floor length mirror, an hour later, studying her reflection. Her makeup consisted of a greyish smoky eye, a light pink blush that shimmered slightly when ever she tilted her head and a faint tint of pink lip balm that matched her cheeks. Roxana's hair laid in loose curls.

The dress had redeemed itself, with it's low cut back and short length that reached the middle of her thigh; Roxana could actually say the piece wasn't all that bad. After placing dangling diamond earrings, a puff of vanilla perfume and white platforms, she finally made her way downstairs.

Screaming could be heard from the entryway and Roxana had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Leia, was currently pulling dark blue hair ribbons from the minimal amount of hair she had, throwing them to the ground and stomping with vigor.

"I don't want them!" Her aunt was holding the bridge of her nose and counting to what seemed like one hundred.

"But you'd look so pretty with them in your hair." Roxana expertly grabbed the strands of cloth without getting her hand stepped on by the toddler.

"They bother me." Leia frowned and stopped jumping, the movement had resulted in her navy blue dress to rearrange itself in the most unflattering way.

Roxana sighed and handed the ribbons to her aunt who stashed them away before leaving the room hurriedly to calm down. Roxana couldn't blame her, Leia wasn't the easiest child to deal with.

"Let me fix your dress." She bent down and waited as Leia huffed a few times before making her way over. Roxana twisted the fabric, that she now realized had small silver dots on it.

"All the other children will be jealous of you." _She'll like that_.

"Children?" Leia's eyes widened as she rocked back and forth on her feet patiently waiting for her cousin to continue.

Roxana faked a shock, "Didn't grand-mama tell you? There's going to be at least fifteen kids here tonight."

"Really?!" Leia's screech was so loud Roxana had to quickly cover her ears.

Chuckling, she nodded and let go of the little girl. "Hmmh."

As Leia began clapping her hands excitedly, her grandmother walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" She asked with a large grin.

"There's going to be children! Not just old people!" Thankfully the little girl stopped clapping.

"Hey, I'm not old." Roxana pinched her forearm at which Leia screamed and began pinching her legs in retaliation.  
"Ah, stop, stop!" Antonetta watched the whole show for a few long seconds before deciding to put a pause to it.

"Leia, why don't you go find grandpa, I sure he still stashes candy in his night stand." Leia didn't even need to be told twice, she was out of the room in a flash, leaving Roxana massaging her legs.

"Finally!" Roxana said in exasperation before smiling softly and hugging the elderly woman.

"She'll grow out of this phase." Her grandma held her tightly for a few seconds, letting her go with a soft sigh. Roxana vaguely wondered if she'd _seen_ it in one of her visions. "You look very beautiful, dear."

"Thanks. You look very elegant as well, grandma." Roxana gazed admiringly at the Matriarch.

"Why don't you go next door and see what that boy is doing. I would have expected Demetri to be here by now." Her grandma pushed her towards the doorway and she hurriedly went towards the street. Trying her hardest not to ruin her white shoes as she stepped passed the rose bushes, Roxana managed to get to the open gate.

Her father and uncle were already waiting for the guests that would be driving, since most would merely just be apparating.

"I see you two are matching." Roxana shook her head in amusement. Both Constantin men were wearing sapphire blue Wizarding robes and black leather dress shoes.

"Did grandma make you two dress like that?" She continued to laugh when they both frowned and narrowed their eyes at the other.

"Maybe, maybe not." Her uncle crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are you going off to?"

"To Demetri's, who else?"

"Try to be here when the guests start arriving. Most haven't seen you in years and you know your mother will get angry if you're not there with us." Her father's voice sounded through the silent street.  
"I'll be there." Roxana called back evenly, her mood damping. "Though I don't even a single person." She said under her breath as the metal gate screeched open.

"That color looks beautiful on you, Roxana." Demetri's mother was rushing over as soon as she'd stepped into the house. wore a greyish purple silk cocktail dress with silver heels. Her naturally straight dark blond hair was down, a few strands were pinned back with diamond flower pins.

"You look stunning, as well." Roxana looked down the long hallway, wondering what was taking her friend so long.

"Vincent and I were just about to head on over." Right on cue, Demetri's father made his appearance wearing a button down grey shirt with black dress pants.

"Demetri your girlfriends here!" He all but shouted. His wife nudged him playfully, while Roxana couldn't help hide a chuckle.

"He's already dressed. Just combing his hair for millionth time. We'll see you at the party." She gave her a small wave and a second later Demetri's parents were out of the house.

"I'm coming in!" She shouted as a precaution and pushed the door open. Demetri's room was immaculately clean. Perhaps too much so, then again, he was there only for a couple of months every year. The space in question, held a cold vibe. With the silver blue curtains and bedspread, the furniture made of white wood and steel. In Roxana's opinion there was no warmth, but to each their own. The only pop of color was a single poster hung over the bed, displaying the Romanian Quidditch team.

"What spot do you play in Quidditch, again?" Roxana crossed her arms over her chest and leaned on the door frame leading to the bathroom.

"Chaser." Demetri paused as he looked her up and down in the mirror. "You look good."

"Thanks, did our mothers plan for us to match or something?" Roxana frowned and moved next to Demetri side. They both looked down at their outfits and then to the others, brows furrowed.

"I don't think so. I picked this out in the morning. Took the elf ages to iron it."

"Well, I think the blue you're wearing is half a shade darker than my dress." Roxana pointed out and then huffed.

"What's the big deal anyways?" Demetri looked sideways at her and continued adjusting his hair.

She scoffed, "I don't to be matching with you. Can we please get going? Your hair looks fine. And if I'm not there to greet the guest my mom's going to freak out and go all crazy on me." Roxana studied her appearance in the mirror and pressed her lips together a few times to make them redder.

"I'm done, how do I look?" Demetri asked.

Roxana's brow raised a fraction seeing that he wasn't joking. "You look like a damn king." She gave him a smile and tilted her head, "Can we go now, your majesty?"

Demetri gave her an amused smirk and motioned her to walk out first.

"I remember when you were just the size of a vodka bottle." Roxana gave a strained smile to an elderly woman a few inches shorter than her.

By the time Roxana had come back, there was already a line of guests being greeted at the doorway. Thankfully an open window allowed her to sneak in instead of pushing her way past people to get into the house, risking being seen by her mother.

"You've grown so much, Katerina." Roxana quickly hugged another middle aged woman, who she was certain didn't remember her first name.

"Stunning, just like your mother!" A middle aged man shook her hand roughly and made his way into the house. Roxana leaned on the wall behind her and sighed.

She had no idea who any of these people were and they all "knew" her. Why didn't they give her their names? Maybe if they did, she'd be able to place a face to the people in her mothers and fathers many teenage stories. On the other hand, it was simple to assume who was a witch or wizard or muggle. Either they had a wand in hand or they asked how her "studies" were going. There was also the wardrobe aspect to consider. The witches and wizards wore more tailored clothing, while the muggles wore button downs or summer cocktail attire.

"Lovely dress. You must be Roxana?" A younger looking woman with amber eyes smiled at her.

Roxana grinned back, nodding slightly. "I hope you don't mind me asking who you are?" It was the first person after about fifty or so, that didn't actually pretend to know her.

"Camelia Lorean, this is my daughter, Amelia. I guess you don't know most people here?" Camelia had light brown hair with golden highlights and was wearing a simple orange dress. Amelia looked to be Leia's age and was matching with her mother.

"Not a soul… expect Demetri Tudor, I know him."

"Ah. Well, now you know us too." Camelia grinned and picked her daughter up as the next guest made their way over to Roxana.

"You've become such a pretty young lady." A woman with a wand in hand, grasped her by the chin abruptly and turned her face left and right, studying her with cold eyes.

Roxana tried not to appear fazed by the action, "Thank you. My grandparents are right through that door." She motioned to the living room and watched as the elderly woman made her way.

Roxana bite her lip to keep from screeching when her mother appeared out of nowhere and began muttering in her ear. "Stay away from that woman."

"The one who just went into the living room?" _She was creepy._

Her mother frowned, "No, the woman with the little girl. She's a werewolf, lives in the village."

Roxana couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "Mother…" She was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Sorina! How long has it been?" Her mother walked away quickly without saying another word. Unable to handle anymore greetings, Roxana turned around and went in search of Demetri.

"What's your favorite poison?" Demetri was currently trying to calm Roxana down by playing bartender.

"Hmm… whiskey." Roxana pointed to the muggle whiskey bottle.

"That strong, really? I thought you'd go for the white wine or something." Demetri raised his brow but began pouring a considerate amount.

"Demetri Tudor I am Romanian and a Constantin. I can handle my alcohol."

"Technically you haven't _really_ lived here…"

"Not helping, Demetri." Roxana took the glass out of his grasp and threw a small portion back.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Well I prefer vodka."

"No surprise there." Roxana grinned.

Demetri smirked, "Yeah, well… it's cold at Durmstrang, you know."

"Freezing, I'm sure. Not to mention all those Russians."

"Can't forget about them."

"Nope…" Roxana tried with all her might to keep a straight face but as soon as Demetri burst out laughing, she followed. A few moments later, most of the liquid in there glasses had spilled to the floor.

"We… have… to stop." Roxana put her hand over her mouth and looked up at the ceiling.

"God, I've missed you." Demetri sighed and refilled her glass.

"I've missed you too. What are we going do about the mess on the floor?" Roxana pouted whilst looking at the ground.

Demetri put his shoe in the puddle and spread it around, "There, now it'll dry up quicker."

Roxana was giggling at the boy who looked much too proud of himself. "Have you already had something to drink?"

"I might have had a few beers at lunch." Demetri gave her a cocky smile.

"You're terrible. But I had to watch Leia all day, so I might have had one too."

"Just one?"

They were trying to make their way through the crowded house to the living room. But it was challenging, people were everywhere and little children would come out of the most random places.

"Just one, Demetri. You know how Leia is. If she see's something she doesn't have, she'll have a fit."

Demetri chuckled, "Think I saw her stealing a cookie from a little boy an hour ago."

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope, but hey at least you know what to get her as a present."

"Last Christmas I gave her two… TWO bags of candy and she ate it all in less than thirty minutes."

"Wow, wish I could do that. She'll definitely win any candy eating competitions at Durmstrang if she keeps it up."

Roxana's smile faded, "She hasn't shown any signs of magic yet."

Demetri ran his hand through his hair, "That…sucks."

Roxana nodded in agreement. "That's why my grandparent's hide their magic whenever she's over."

Demetri gave her a funny look that she couldn't read, but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared. Instead a look of recognition and nervousness, possibly, spread across his face but his gaze was directed behind her.

"Your grandfather…" He warned her with a hurried whisper. Roxana's eyes widened, immediately knowing _which_ grandparent he was talking about.

She saw the tip of a cane in the lower corner of her right eye a second before an immaculately dressed man was standing in front of her. It was obvious by his posture and apparel that he was a pretentious pureblood. However even though her grandfather was a master at hiding emotions, the years of pain and hardships were apparent on his face. Roxana thought he looked much worse than the last time she'd seen him, five years ago.

At a loss of words, Demetri was the first to speak, giving Roxana time to think. "Professor Savesc, how are you, sir?"

"Well, ." He eyed the boy sternly, "Are you considering my N.E.W.T.S course in two years?" Her grandfather spoke carefully and focused on the boy in question.

"No sir, unfortunately it will probably not fit in my schedule." Demetri cleared his throat and looked down.

"I see, at least you're honest." He said the last bit as a side note.

"Grandfather," Roxana stepped forward and awkwardly embraced the elderly man. Thankfully, he returned the gesture. She pulled away and almost had a meltdown seeing that Demetri was no longer besides her. _Traitor_ , she thought.

"You know muggle photographs never do justice. You are much more beautiful in person." He managed a half smile, that showed he was at least trying.

"Thank you. I understand that you'll be teaching me occlumency and legilimency in a few days?" Roxana phrased it as a question, just to find someway to keep the conversation going.

"That's correct. It usually takes more than two days, but we'll have to do with what we've got."

Roxana grinned, "Very well. You've spoken to mother, I presume. Was she angry at me by any chance?"

Her grandfather rubbed his chin, "I have and she did appear…stressed. Though she's always like that. No worries, I told her you deserved to relax, especially since you will be entering fifth year. How are your classes going?"

She breathed a sigh of relief at the mention of her mother, "Classes are fine. I'm first in my year."

"As you should be. O.W.L.S will not be very difficult per say. However the quality of studying you put in will pay off in your markings."

"Of course and I certainly plan on studying ahead of time." _So talking about school is a safe area to talk about._

"Here you go, sir. If I remember correctly, you favor white wine." Demetri handed Roxana's grandfather a glass filled halfway with white wine.

"Why, thank you, . I look forward to seeing you at the start of the school year. Roxana, I will see you in a few days."

"Have a pleasant night, grandpa." Roxana watched as the elderly man made his way effortlessly through the crowded room.

Demetri let out a loud breath and Roxana held her pounding forehead.

"He's going to try to teach me occlumency and legilimency."

Demetri gave her a look of disbelief, "You've only got six more days."

"Hopefully I'll manage it in two." Roxana whispered in a weak voice.

It was eleven o'clock, one more hour and the party would come to an end. Most of the children had either passed out from the over intake of sugar or from running around nonstop for hours. Leia for one, was passed out under the kitchen table with the boy she'd stolen a cookie from. Apparently, according to her paternal grandfather, he'd caught them kissing in a corner.

The majority of elderly people had left around ten, their explanation was that it was "much too late." Her grandmother had taken offence to that personally and tried in her own charming way to goad people into staying. It had somewhat succeeded, though those unfortunate few who''d stayed, kept dozing off every couple of seconds. The music was blasting and a few courageous people had gotten up to dance, now however, the dance floor was empty.

"Want to dance?" Demetri held his hand out for Roxana to grasp. She gave him an amused look from her seat, but stood and took his hand.

They hadn't had the opportunity to dance together since last Christmas, when the Tudor's had thrown their annual 'day after the 25th party.' Both exceptional dancers, courtesy of dance lessons growing up, had been the center of attention. Now walking towards the middle of the room, it seemed like nothing had really changed.

Roxana smirked at him when they faced each other. Demetri placed his left hand on her waist and Roxana gently held his shoulder with her right and his hand with her left. She winked at him in the tense moments before the music began.

"This song, really?" Roxana whispered in disbelief. "I Need A Hero," was the song in question. Demetri threw his head back, laughing at her expression, but started leading.

Throughout the song, Demetri guided them around the room. Twirling her here and there, Roxana matching his every pace and step all the while adding a few moves of her own.

She really tried not paying any attention to the people watching, but it was difficult. Especially when Demetri's mother and her own walked out of the room speaking hurriedly; the music too loud for her to pick up their conversation. Her father and were closely watching them dance, turning to the other every so often to comment. Roxana frowned slightly, took her hand off Demetri's shoulder and quickly put some of her fallen hair behind her ear. It was no use though, Demetri was leading them farther away from the men and closer to the speakers. She sighed and focused her attention on her movements and the lyrics that she couldn't help but sing softly.

"Out where the lightning splits the sea! I could swear there's someone, somewhere watching me." Roxana looked up to see Demetri smiling down at her.

"You have a nice singing voice."

She gave him an amused grin, "and the chill, and the rain, and the storm and the flood! I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood." Roxana let out a sharp laugh when he dipped her at the end of the song. Hazel eyes met his blue ones, that inexplicably seemed to be less blue and much more... grey. As she was pulled back into standing position, her gaze fell on her father, who was shaking hands with Demetri's dad.

Before she could fathom what was going on, Demetri had kissed the back of her hand and thanked her for the dance. Roxana in turn, smiled and quickly went on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, noticing that his eyes were no longer grey. _Must have been a trick of light_.

"Do you think we have time for another song or…"

Roxana's eyes widened and she interrupted him. "Merlin, there's only four minutes till midnight. Come on, we have to get to the roof." She quickly pulled her confused friend up the stairs.

"What are…"

"I was in charge of the finale. There's a timer set. Grandpa helped me with the magic aspect." Roxana hurried through her room, slamming the door that opened to the hallway leading to terrace, not even looking back to see if Demetri was following her.

"There's this town next to Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, that we're allowed to go to every weekend. Well, there's this store called Zonkos, it's filled with all kinds of pranking things…" Roxana groaned when she noticed that Demetri wasn't behind her like she'd thought.

"What are you doing?" She asked in annoyance when she found him in her room. The person in question was flipping through the pages of the book she had started that day. At the sound of her voice he looked up and placed the item down.

The wind outside rattled the open window, sending a warm breeze through the space. From the second floor, the voices, music and laughter coming from downstairs were just mere drowned out sounds.

When Demetri stepped closer to her, she noticed the hungry look in his eyes.

She backed away, her eyes narrowing, "Demetri, you're absolutely pissed."

"Are you sure, Ana?" He questioned her.

"Yes, you've had what… six shots and three glasses of wine?" Roxana chuckled, but stopped short when he reached out and ran his fingers down her arm, leaving unpleasant goosebumps. She stepped to the side hurriedly, and held her bedroom door open, as she cleared her throat, "Go home… now."

The blond boy shrugged and sauntered off down the stairs.

Roxana turned her back on him and quickly made her way onto the terrace, breathing deeply. He'd distracted her and now there was barely a minute left until the clock struck twelve. Guests were making their way outside, guided by her grandparents.

She quickly unhinged the locks on the Zonkos wooden box, moving it with difficulty towards the middle of the area before throwing back the lid. Hurriedly getting up against the wall, she cast a quick glance down the hallway hoping that Demetri had gone down stairs. Sighing, Roxana gazed towards the clear night sky and counted down from three.

...Three...two...one, a gasp left her lungs as more than thirty fireworks went off.

Dazzling silvers and shades of blue came first, before the fireworks arranged themselves in the Constantin family crest. The common shield shape, surrounded by swirls and leaves was glimmering in silver. Two wands were intersected at the middle, a knight's helmet right above, while two wolves were on the right and left side of the shield. The last part to fire off was the family motto, "virtus et venustatem," in latin, translated to mean, "constant courage and charm." Roxana grinned at the words; they somewhat resembled the Gryffindor motto and thankfully it didn't have any hidden pureblood meaning.

Everyone was clapping and cheering as the fireworks died down. Guests were leaving, by apparition or by car, each being given a warm goodbye.

Roxana looked over the edge of the terrace searching for Demetri. His parents were next to her own, but there was no other blond head in sight. Frowning and worrying her lip between her teeth, Roxana made her way to the other side of the terrace, just in time to see Demetri's kitchen door slam shut. She let out a sigh of relief before yawning.

* * *

 **A/N: Some of you may have noticed that I changed the timing of when the Weasley family won the trip to Egypt. It just worked out better. Again, I'm transferring my work from Google Docs and still haven't found out why certain words, usually names, are being deleted. That's the number one reason it takes me so long to upload because I make sure to skim through it before I post.**

 **Thanks for reading. A few more chapters before a long awaited character comes in.**


	26. Chapter 26

**June 21st, 1993**

 **Constantin Home, Romania**

 **12:27am**

All the guests had left by the time Roxana made her way downstairs. The TV in the drawing room was casting a faint glow of various color intensities in the dark space. When she stepped off the last step, the TV cast a brilliant red light on the room that caught her attention.

" _Breaking News! Escaped Convict on the Run!"_

Roxana hurried to increase the volume as her family came rushing in.

" _Sirius Black, murderer of twelve, has broken out of a top security prison. This person has been deemed very dangerous and is carrying a gun. Although authorities have assured the European Union that this criminal is on the loose in England, bordering countries should be cautious and alert."_

Everyone was silent. Until Cristina spoke up, "Do you think going back to England is safe?"

Roxana's grandfather shushed her, as he walked quickly over to his wife that was leaning over the sofa. Antonetta had paled, her grip so strong on the cushion that her knuckles had turned white.

Roxana let out a shaky breath, whilst turning off the screen. She placed the remote on the table ever so gently and moved to sit down.

The rest of the family backed away from the Seer as the vision progressed. A few moments later, Antonetta was gasping for air, her bright green eyes going back to their original darker shade. The elderly woman placed her right hand over her heart and sat down.

"It _will_ be safe for them to return." Was the only thing her grandma said as she got up carefully and left the room without bidding anyone goodnight.

 **June 21st, 1993**

 **Constantin Home**

It was well into the afternoon when Roxana awoke. The previous night's events came back in an instant and she groaned loudly. Demetri was an idiot and Sirius Black was on the loose. She made a mental note to write to Tonks, after all, her mother had been a Black.

She yawned deeply, threw the bed covers away and placed her feet on the cold hardwood floor. Something was different.

Frowning, she stood, quickly got dressed and made her way downstairs. The mess from the previous night was all cleaned up and the house was back to _normal_. What shocked her though was that _everything_ appeared to be ten times cleaner than it'd ever been.

Not just the furniture, that looked brand new, but the walls were no longer cracked and the floor was polished so much so that she could see her reflection. She wandered around the house, mouth open until she found her grandma, ironically, washing glasses in the kitchen.

"Morning. What happened to the house?" She asked gazing around the space, all the while leaning to give the elderly woman a kiss on the cheek. Roxana didn't dare ask about her vision from the night before. If her grandmother choose to explain it to her in more detail, she would.

"I thought it was time this house got a deeper clean." Antonetta chuckled at the funny look she received from her granddaughter.

"Why haven't you…"

"Used it before?" Roxana nodded sheepishly. "Because the spell uses a great amount of energy and is much more difficult to cast than the average charm. It's a very powerful spell that cleans and fixes absolutely everything in the home. Even the negative energy. Basically the more the spell caster concentrates, the more things they can change. Think of it as a remodeling, restoration charm mixed with that ambience clearing incantation I taught you last year. I only use it every six or seven years."

Roxana debated what she'd heard, "Can you teach me it?"

Her grandmother grinned at her and nodded. "Of course, dear. My knowledge must be passed on to someone." Roxana noticed the woman's sudden downcast expression, and thought it was most likely because she couldn't pass on the information to her own children.

"First you must find the absolute middle of the house. You can use the spell, 'invenire medium,' to make sure you're exact." Roxana followed her grandmother through the main entry hallway and into her grandparents master bedroom.

"After doing this more than ten times, I know exactly where the center of this home is." Antonetta moved over a coffee table and pointed down to a small circular indentation in the wood, no bigger than a knut. "When I was first adjusting the spell, I underestimated it's intensity and my wand sent off sparks." Her grandma chuckled as Roxana's eyes widened.

"You mean to say that you invented this spell?"

"Yes I did, along with many others that you'll learn when it's time. They're all written down in a large book somewhere." Antonetta adjusted her french twist as she continued, "Now since the spell is powerful, you will want something to channel energy from something."

"Like a candle or a crystal?" Roxana chimned in.

"Exactly," Antonetta grinned, "I usually use candles and crystals together, for a spell of this nature. The spell itself doesn't have a name, so you may call it whatever you'd like. Now the first step, is to point your wand at the exact place in the middle of a home. Then, you say these words: 'east, west, north, south; clean this space inside out.' During which, and I can not stress this enough, keep your concentration and imagine in your mind exactly what you want to happen. To put an end to it, you just say, 'finite." She paused, "Your energy and magic will surely be drained, but if you relax they will eventually return to normal."

"So, lets say I want... to fix a broken mirror, I just picture it _whole_?" Roxana tilted her head awaiting an answer.

"Yes, that is the general idea." Her grandmother placed the small coffee table to it's rightful spot.

"Alright. Thanks, grandma." Roxana smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

"Oh, remember to always say the spell in Romanian. All spells have to be said and performed in the exact way the creator intended them to be. Otherwise they won't work or there will be dire consequences."

 **Tudor Home  
** Demetri was having a serious meltdown. Roxana thought he had anger issues or was mental, as Ron would say every so often.

After she'd learnt the new spell from her grandmother, Roxana decided to see what her dear, dear friend was doing on the fine day. She knew he was mad and embarrassed from the night before, but he swore that, that wasn't the reason for his current… behavior. Besides he'd already apologized for his unintentional actions the moment he'd seen her.

"What's wrong, Demetri?" Roxana pleaded, sitting on Demetri's bed, her legs crossed gracefully over one another. Her eyes continued to follow the seemingly anxious and furious boy who'd paced the room for a good five minutes before she voiced her concern.

Demetri stopped briskly, as though he'd forgotten she was there. He turned abruptly and stared at her for a long moment.

"Why won't you tell me?" Roxana stood and made her way over to him. Even though they hadn't ever been particularly close, they were still friends and Roxana concluded that if he hadn't bid her goodbye when she'd rung his doorbell, he wasn't against telling her about whatever was troubling his thoughts.

Demetri's gaze became suddenly cold, but as though in a war with himself, it instantly vanished. "I…," He looked at her with confusion, nervousness and something she couldn't quite pinpoint before continuing. "I received some very… _very_ surprising news this morning and it's going to take a while for me to accept it." Roxana sighed, her brows wrinkling briefly in the middle before turning her head towards the window.

"Is it about Sirius Black?" She asked quietly.

"No...I'm sorry, I can't say." Demetri reached out and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Roxana instantly turned her head, redness gathering briefly in her cheeks. "I understand…"

"I'll tell you one day. I promise." Demetri's expression brightened and Roxana gave him a soft smile.

"That's good enough for me. Now what are we doing today?"

Although the day had started out tense, as the sun set, the two friends had completely forgotten about the whole affair. Demetri and Roxana had gone strawberry picking. After all it was June and the delicious red fruits were in season.

Save for the few times they fooled around, the two friends mostly discussed school, their mutual friends and their upcoming exams. Demetri told her more about his friend, the Bulgarian one that Roxana couldn't remember the name of, who had been made Seeker of the country's official Quidditch team.

He further went further to tell her that he was going to try out for the national Quidditch team of Transylvania. Most of the time she zoned out, looking at various plants trying to identify their name and properties for extra practice in Herbology. After the ten minute mark of his constant rambling of information regarding the game did Roxana feel a ting of guilt for not contributing to the discussion.

"The red headed twins that I've told you about are Beaters on Gryffindor's House team. They're always practicing. The captain Oliver Wood, he plays... Keeper, is very enthusiastic about the sport and usually woke the team up as early as five in the morning."

"At Durmstrang we _have_ to wake up early to practice because it gets too dark and cold outside as early as dinnertime."

"I still think it's a bit much." Roxana took a strawberry from her wooden basket, quickly rubbed the dirt off with her free hand and took a bite.

"Speaking of dinner, are you hungry?"

"No, but you probably are so let's get going. I'm certain we picked all the strawberries that grew this season. I mean… look at my hands." She held her palms out, they were red and scratches with little specks of blood were entwined like spider webs everywhere.

Demetri grasped her hand gently, "Mother surely has something that will help you."

Roxana chuckled as he dropped her hand unceremoniously, "You'd sure make a terrific Healer, Demetri."

He gave her a smirk while rolling his eyes. As their houses came into view, they bid each other goodnight.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Demetri asked with a frown.

"Not sure, I think my grandfather is coming to give me lessons tomorrow."

"I will keep you in my prayers then."

Roxana chuckled softly, "Do you really think it'll go that horribly?"

"He's your family so, I'm intended to say no."

"And what would you say if he wasn't?" He had walked her all the way to her grandparent's doorway.

He gave his basket to her as his expression became clouded. His jaw clenched for a brief moment and then he was looking down at her with slightly stern eyes, "He _is_ your family, so I would still say nothing. Roxana… family is the _most_ important thing there is." Demetri turned his back on her with a light wave.

Longer than she would have liked to admit, Roxana stood still on the front steps debating his words with a heavy heart.

 **June 23rd, 1993**

 **Constantin Home**

It'd been exactly eight thirty on the dot when had stepped out of the Constantin fireplace and into the living room. He inspected the space with his nose turned up, his eyes narrowly scanning each item. His attire was similar in style as the day of the party. His cane was right by his side.

Roxana had been awoken at the ungodly hour of six in the morning by her mother, to 'get ready,' as she put it.

When her mother went to awkwardly embrace her father, Roxana stood fidgeting next to her grandma, wearing a corduroy baby pink pencil skirt and a short sleeved beige turtleneck blouse. Roxana was positive the colors clashed horrendously with one another, though her mother remarked endlessly how she finally looked like a 'decent young lady.'

"Hello, Roxana. How are you today?" She noticed her grandfather used a much kinder tone with her than he'd used with her mother. Was it because her mother was a squib? Roxana didn't give the idea much thought, as she quickly and effortlessly replied.

"I am very well, thank you." Her grandfather gave her the slightest nod and turned his attention to her grandmother.

"I understand you'll be joining us, Antonetta?" Roxana stopped herself from sighing in relief. _I won't have to be completely alone with him for the whole day._

"I will. Now lets leave before my youngest granddaughter wakes up." Antonetta grasped her granddaughter's hand and lead her to the fireplace.

"Of course. The address is 4 Pantelimon, Bucuresti." The fireplace erupted in green flames as he stepped through.

Her grandmother motioned for her to go first, however her mother gripped her forearm tightly, holding her back.

"Just a few words before she leaves." Her mother smiled and waited for the elderly woman to go on. Her grandmother didn't question a thing and a second later Roxana was alone in the living room with her mother.

"Please, don't disappoint me, Roxana. Your grandfather loves you. Watch your language and actions. Ever since you've begun your magical schooling, those two aspects of yours have gotten increasingly troubling." Her mother gave her a stern look before taking some floo powder and letting it seep through her finger and into her daughter's hand.

"Have a good time and pay attention." She gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye mom." Roxana sighed.

 **4 Pantelimon, Bucuresti, Romania**

 **8:40am**

"Tea?" Was the first thing Roxana heard as she stumbled out of the fireplace, lost her balance on the slippery tile floor and thankfully, landed right on her bottom in a lady like manner. Looking up, she was meet by large, round eyes and big floppy ears. A house elf… her grandfather had a house elf. _Well then_ , Roxana thought, her eyes widening.

"Hello, I'm Roxana." She eased herself off the floor, dusting and adjusting her skirt.

"Why where are my manners? I'm Giby and I already know who you are, little Miss." The elderly male elf replied grinning. Expecting some stumble in wording, Roxana was pleasantly surprised to notice Giby's proper dialect.

"Known me when I was a baby, I presume?" She smiled wholeheartedly, wishing ever so much that she could've remembered the elf.

Giby nodded and asked her if she wanted anything.

"A glass of water, please." Giby nodded and left the room, right as her grandparents came in.  
She let her gaze wander around the place for the first time. The living room had two beige sofas facing each other, a glass coffee table in between. The majority of the floor was covered in an extremely detailed green and white rug. The whole room, which surprisingly was not as large as she had expected it to be, had only three windows and a small balcony. By the view she presumed the apartment was situated on the first floor, most likely due to her grandfather's bad leg.

"I apologize for leaving you here all alone, Antonetta and I had some things to discuss."

"It's fine. I met your house elf."

"Giby? Yes, he's been in the family ever since I can remember."

Roxana smiled slightly, her posture tense, her throat tight. It was as if Merlin had answered her prayers when Giby came in a second later with the glass of water.

"I believe, I should begin explaining the reason behind you learning these two spells." Her grandfather paced the room, his hands behind his back, his voice changing from a grandfatherly tone to a scholarly one.

Roxana was sitting down staring straight ahead, her spine perfectly aligned, her shoulders back. Her grandmother was sitting in a chair across the room, facing her general direction.

"England, unfortunately, for the past century has been far from safe. I will not get into details, because you are a smart girl and can figure out why."

 _Because of Voldemort,_ Roxana bit her tongue.

"As of late, I understand things have been getting worse. This year you were poisoned, I may not be a potions master," He smirked towards Antonetta, "however I am aware you were unconscious for a week. Far too long, in my opinion."

"Far too long, indeed." Her grandmother folded her arms over her chest. Roxana took in a deep breath, what were they going at? _Are they going to take me out of Hogwarts?_

"Now legilimency is the invasion of the mind, while occlumency is the protection of the mind. Both require extreme concentration and can be performed wandlessly and nonverbally. Now, when Antonetta came to ask me to teach you these spells, I was well aware of the lack of time I would have. Normally, in my curriculum at Durmstrang, there is a much more lenient time frame to teach. So I realize it would be absurd to force you to master these spells in a matter of days. Instead, and I must say I have never in all my years of teaching done this for a student, I will teach you the gist of occlumency and legilimency by giving you the 'feeling' of casting the spells."

Roxana frowned, her mind was already pounding with all the new information.

"Complicated? Yes, this was Antonetta's part of the plan. Apparently, by placing a small memory of an incantation being said or done, into some sort of potion," Her grandmother mumbled something incoherent from across the room, "it gives the drinker the knowledge and sensation of how to cast the spell."

"So once I take the potion, I'll probably be able to do legilimency and occlumency?"

"Technically speaking, yes. However, there are things that you'll further have to master. We are merely giving you the starting points. Tomorrow, we'll be practicing if all goes well today."

Roxana nodded in understanding, it was sort of like riding a bike with training wheels before experiencing the real thing. "Very well, I'll take this 'mystical' potion."

Her grandmother rose and she caught a glimpse of a vial in her hand.

"Throw it back, like you would a shot." Roxana chuckled at the comparison, but nodded.

The liquid in the vial had the consistency of water, but was black and shimmery instead of clear. She uncapped it and wrinkled her nose in disgust, the black licorice scent of the potion was exceedingly strong. At least it wasn't something worse.

She tipped it back easily, swallowing quickly before taking a large gulp of water. Barely having enough time to place her glass on the table without tipping it over, Roxana grimaced as she felt a sharp pain on the upper frontal part of her brain.

 _They didn't say a thing about it being painful._ Seconds later her eyes squeezed shut and she fell back against the sofa. Her grandmother settled her legs on the cushion and conjured a blanket.

"She'll be out for a good amount of time."

 **4 Pantelimon, Bucuresti, Romania**

 **1:30pm**

Roxana groaned loudly as she began coming to her senses. Her head felt like she'd been taken a horrible fall. She heard footsteps and then a shadow blocked the sunlight that she'd felt on her face moments before.

"Open your mouth, dear." Her grandmother's voice was lower than a whisper, but to Roxana it sounded like she'd screamed out the words.

She tried shaking her head, but the slightest movement proved to be excruciatingly painful. _Why wasn't I warned?_

She slowly opened her mouth, hot tears rolling down from the outer edges of her eyes. It was a pain potion, she knew the smell. As soon as Roxana had swallowed, her discomfort slowly disappeared. She sat up and opened her eyes.

"How long was I out?"

"Five hours." Her grandma replied sitting down next to her. She noticed her grandfather wasn't in the room.

"You could have given me a warning." Roxana frowned and rubbed at her temples.

"We're old. We forget the details." Her grandma chuckled as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I'm sorry, but it had to be done. There was no other way to do this. I want you to be prepared before you go off to Hogwarts, so we had to take the easier route." Her grandmother sighed guiltily.

 **June 24th, 1993**

 **4 Pantelimon, Bucuresti, Romania**

 **8:30am**

"First we will start with occlumency. Tell me… what is your first reaction to the word."

Roxana pinched her leg in order to wake up and tried with all her might not to yawn, "I have to guard my mind. I can… sense where exactly my mind's most vulnerable to intrusion. And I have the urge to put up a shield. Is that correct?" She worried her hands in her lap as she looked up at her grandfather.

"Exactly. Now, I want you to imagine something impenetrable in your mind, focusing your attention, not just on that one weak spot, but the surrounding area as well. Do you think you can do that?" Her grandfather was leaning heavily on his cane, a few feet in front of her. Her grandmother gave her right hand a tight squeeze.

Roxana's drowsiness immediately disappeared at the realisation that someone was going to try to enter her mind. She narrowed her eyes at a particular swirl on the rug as she raked through her mind, trying to come up with something impassable. Her first thought was to use her memory of Hogwarts; it was the most guarded place she knew, with enough passages for one to get lost in and never return. But keeping that image intact would require more mental concentration from her, therefore, tiring her out too soon.

Instead, Roxana chose a stone wall covered in rose thorns. A small sad smile spread her lips due to the irony of the specific flower; however, her belief was that it would make it more difficult for someone to enter her mind. She made sure to imagine the texture of the wall and the sharpness of the thorns. With that Roxana looked up, "I think I'm ready."

Her grandfather raised his wand a fraction of an inch, and suddenly Roxana began to feel a sort of pressure slowly increase in her brain. Not knowing the exact way to push the intrusion away, she acted on instinct, concentrating her complete attention on the thorn covered stone wall, whilst staring blindly at her knees.

She felt the pressure subsiding, but knew better than to leave her mind unprotected. Sure enough, five seconds later an even greater force pressed against her head and Roxana found herself pushing back.

Unfortunately, things got even more complicated after that. While all her focus was going against her grandfather, in the back of her mind she heard her grandma mutter "legilimency."

Roxana cast a look of betrayal towards the latter, closing her eyes right after, due to the pounding in her head. But she continued pushing against the forces. Beginning to get annoyed at the seemingly never ending sensation and her grandparent's lack of information before hand, she furrowed her brows and pressed again with as much force as possible. Roxana was certain her efforts had worked when the tingling feeling in her mind vanished, but her brain became fogged with a memory that was not her own.

 _ **Hogwarts Infirmary**_

 _ **February 22nd, 1993**_

 _Her grandmother, father and mother were in the Hogwarts Infirmary with Madam Pomfrey, the Headmaster and Professor Mcgonagall and Snape. Her grandmother grabbed a watch, of some sort, from her father's hand and placed it carefully into her bag. "Do they teach occlumency at this school?" Her grandma snapped angrily._

" _No, only at Durmstrang." Her mother shot a glance at Dumbledore and Snape._

"Is that why you wanted me to learn occlumency? Because you thought Professor Snape was using legilimency?" Roxana asked cautiously, afraid that her grandmother was angry at her for the invasion. She was surprised when she saw no sign of anger in the elderly woman's eyes, instead, the guilt was clear.

"I know he's able of using legilimency, dear. I just didn't want it to lead you to thinking couldn't trust your teachers." Satisfied with the explanation, Roxana wanted to assure her that she had infinite confidence in all of the Hogwarts professors, though her words were put to a standstill when grandfather began congratulating her.

Apparently she had just mastered occlumency and the sudden invasion of her favorite family member's thoughts proved she could also do legilimency. With more practice on her own time, he promised her that she'd master legilimency as well. Feeling elated at the accomplishment Roxana grinned and hugged them both. Who said it took forever to learn legilimency and occlumency obviously didn't know how drastic of measures some could take.

 **June 25th, 1993**

 **Constantin Home**

 **10:30am**

There was only one day left before Roxana would leave to go back to England. Tomorrow, would undoubtedly be spent only with her family, so today was all saved for Demetri. Well, the afternoon was at least, since currently, Roxana was folding her clothes and placing them into her red and gold suitcase.

She tisked and got on her knees to look under the bed for a few makeup items that were missing from her toiletries pouch. Sighing with relief, since she'd been worried her little cousin had taken them, Roxana got up with a grin on her face.

Demetri gazed lazily at her from her bed,"I still don't see the need to learn legilimency and occlumency."

She chuckled, "Well, you wouldn't really need them here. In England though, there's a lot of bad things happening right now and I have a feeling they're only going to get worse."

"I still don't understand why you're leaving." Demetri said in a frustrated tone.

"Why I'm leaving? Demetri, I have to go to school!" Her eyes widened.

"As though it would be _so_ difficult for you to transfer to Durmstrang." He drawled out.

Roxana walked over to the window sill and tightened her fingers on the ledge.

"Why would I want to transfer to Durmstrang?"

"Because that damn country isn't safe! It's full of lunatics and criminals!"

"All of my friends are there, Demetri. I'd be lost without them."

"You'd have me and your family."

Roxana didn't respond for a while, her grip on the sill began turning her fingers white. "I've barely seen my parents since I've started Hogwarts. Our relationship hasn't been all that great."

"Who's fault do you think that is?"

Roxana choose not to react, instead her nails dug into the wood. "What about my parent's then? What would they do if I came back to Romania?"

"They'd come with you of course."

"You're forgetting that they're the ones that decided to leave in the first place!" She yelled in protest.

"Damn it, Roxana! They're planning to come back when you turn eighteen anyways!"

Her breath caught, she turned her head towards him. "What?"

"You heard me. And it's all the more reason for you to come to your senses and stay."

"I can't and I won't." Roxana bit back a comment.

"Your parent's are… squibs, they can't…"

"Can't what, Demetri! Can't protect me?" Roxana let out a cold laugh, void of any humor.

"Haven't you been paying attention to a word I've said in, I don't know… four years! The moment I found out I was a witch, I've been taking care of myself! England is as much my country as Romania is and I will not abandon it just because things are getting bad."

"Then you're a fool." Demetri's tone was harsh and she turned around just in time to see her bedroom door bang open.

"Where the hell are you going?!" Roxana rushed after him, taking the stairs two at a time. Just as he reached the first step he stopped abruptly and turned around. Their eyes were filled with rage as they stared at one another.

"I hope you meet that deranged convict. Maybe then you'll realize that England is a screwed up country and that you've never fit in. Then again you've never belonged here either." Demetri snarled the last comment before leaving the house. She didn't bother following him.

 **1:30pm**

Two hours had passed and Roxana was still staring at the ceiling above her bed. Downstairs, her grandmother was fixing up lunch with her aunt. Her parents were speaking to her uncle and grandpa in the living room. Leia was in her own room, watching cartoons. Sighing, she sat up and winced at the pounding in her head. She quickly reached over to her nightstand and grabbed a pain potion.

A moment later, she heard tapping on the window and she slowly stood to open it.

"Hello, darling. I see you brought me a bunch of mail." Roxana took the letters grasped in the owl's beak and quickly gave her owl some treats for her hard work.

"Who's the first one from?" She spoke out loud and turned the first letter over in her hands. It was from Hermione.

 _Dear Roxana,_

 _How is your summer going? I do hope your getting along with your family. France is magnifique et très belle. I can't wait until we can apparate so we can travel to Paris together. It would be so much fun!_

 _Anyways, I haven't received any letter from Ron or Harry. Have the twins written to you about Egypt? I checked out a novel about Ancient Egypt from my local library. It doesn't mention magic, but it's still very interesting. Did you know they worshiped cats? Oh! Speaking about cats I really want to get one the next time I go to Diagon Alley. When do you think you'll be able to go? I get back from France at the beginning of August._

 _I'm rereading this and I've realised that I completely forgot to ask if you've seen the recent news regarding England. Apparently this man, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban! He's the first one that's ever done it! I can't possibly see how he did it though. I mean, that place is said to be the most guarded Wizarding prison in the world. Even Grindelwald was once imprisoned there. He's in Nurmengard now though._

 _Mom and dad are a bit worried about me going back this year, although I told them that Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth. I also have to confess that I didn't tell them about the Basilisk or about You Know Who. You understand why I didn't, don't you? They would never let me go back to Hogwarts ever again. I really, really hope nothing dangerous happens this upcoming year, but it seems as though we're destined in having anything but normal Hogwarts years. Write to me as soon as you can._

 _Au revoir,_

 _Hermione Granger_

Roxana grinned, quickly sat down and began writing.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _My summer has been a bit stressful. I haven't been getting along with that boy I was telling you about. Surprisingly my parent's haven't been all that horrid, but I don't want to chance it so 'knock on wood.'_

 _Regarding traveling to Paris once we both get our apparition licenses: I wholeheartedly accept. I love to travel._

 _Of course, Fred and George haven't sent me a thing yet. Although, I'm slightly afraid that they'll send me something ridiculous with their letter, like sand or a beetle. Gross._

 _How about we meet in Diagon Alley on August 21st? That's a Saturday, I believe._

 _Yes, I've heard about Sirius Black being on the run in England. It was on the Romanian TV. I think I read somewhere that Azkaban is a magic free zone, of course I had no doubt about that, but that means he couldn't have apparated out. Maybe he jumped from his cell? But the pictures I've seen show there are boulders surrounding the prison, he wouldn't have survived. Whatever, I just hope he gets caught as soon as possible._

 _About your parents, of course I understand why you did it. Hopefully one day they'll understand why you didn't tell them._

 _If we're being honest, I think this year will be just like the rest. We can only hope it'll end well._

 _La revedere,_

 _Roxana Constantin_

Roxana knew her next letter was from Tonks. Her signature neon pink pen was all she needed to see, to know it was from the metamorphmagus.

 _Ana,_

 _You won't guess what's happening. I'm gonna give you three seconds to guess before I tell you._

 _Three…_

 _Two…_

 _One…_

 _Did you look down before? I'm basically jumping up and down as I'm writing this. I MET A GUY! A VERY CUTE GUY! He works somewhere in the ministry. Maybe Muggle Regulation or something? Is that even a department? Not sure, I need to do more spying. But his name is Tony and he's Italian or Irish._

 _I spotted him in the cafeteria and accidentally tripped and spilled my coffee all over him. I was beyond embarrassed and it took me all I had to not change my hair, but he was really nice about it._

 _He asked if I wanted to grab drinks next Thursday! (It's the 1st. I'm not sure when your gonna get this) You have to help me get ready, you know how terrible I am at makeup. I know for a fact you're coming back in less than two days and you still haven't seen my new apartment, so you really have no excuse._

 _Did I mention how much I love living alone in my last letter? I mean, mother dearest isn't judging my perfect fashion sense anymore. I'm still forced to have dinner with them on Sundays which is so annoying and every single damn time she still asks me if I've found a man yet. As if I want to be alone mother!_

 _I'm sure you've heard about Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. Well, I asked her what she thought about the whole fiasco and she wouldn't even look at me. I don't know… from the few stories I've heard about her growing up, I have a hunch that he was her favorite relative. Isn't that sad? Anyways retired Auror Moody, that really scary guy I told you about, is doing everything he can to find and capture him._

 _I wish I had more information, but I'm not allowed to be on the case since mother was a Black herself. Maybe that's why I'm so crazy? Don't tell her I said that...pretty please._

 _Nothing else is new with me and responsibilities are really over rated. I wish I was still a student. I miss the food. Chinese take out gets boring after a while. What am I even going on about?_

 _Bye, bye lion,_

 _Tonks, Dora, whaterver... you know how much I hate my first name_

Roxana laughed as she reread the letter. The sun had started going down when she decided to hurriedly write a response before dinner.

 _Dearest Dora,_

 _OH MY MERLIN! You've finally found a person! I'm so happy for you. Let's hope he's a nice boy and not a dick, like that Mark guy that already had a girlfriend when he asked you out. The git, when I'll be allowed to use magic, I'm going to curse his muggle ass._

 _Anyways, I miss you and can't wait to see your apartment and how you've Tonks-afied it._

 _Funny enough, I just got a letter from your mother inviting me and my parents to dinner next Sunday (the 4th), but I'll see you on Thursday to help you get ready. If all goes well with Tony maybe your mother will stop questioning you._

 _Do you know if the Aurors working on Black's case are anywhere close to finding him? If you being mental is because of Black blood, it wouldn't explain my excuse._

 _I remember when you used to say how school was overrated and how much you wished you were grown up. Oh, how the tables have turned._

 _Bye, bye badger,_

 _Roxana_

She sealed the two letters, but decided against sending Ebony out so late in the night after her long journey. They could wait to be delivered the next day.

 **A/N: I'm well aware that Sirius escaped Azkaban in August, but it was crucial to the story that he got out before that. Also, I had a very difficult time deciding if I should add the legilimency/occlumency part in. I know how hard it was for Harry to learn occlumency in his fifth year, but the time constraint of the plot really gave me no possible way to include Roxana learning occlumency/legilimency through the correct process. However, since the talent will come in handy for her later on, I had to include it. What do you think of Demetri?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**June 26th, 1993**

 **Constantin Family Home**

 **10:45am**

Today, was Roxana's last day in Romania. It was surprisingly bitter sweet. She'd gotten along with her family much easier than she'd thought she would've and didn't have the faintest clue on when she'd be returning.

"Ana! Can we please play, hide and seek?!" Her cousin was stomping up the stairs and Roxana quickly went to meet her, afraid the toddler would trip on an uneven step.

"Of course." Roxana opened her arms and bent down to pick the little girl up. Like she'd predicted, her cousin had finally gotten used to her being around on the last day.

Leia giggled as Roxana put her on the the living room floor, giving her a thorough tickle.

"One, two, three…" She began counting loudly and watched in amusement when the little girl got a panicked look on her face and dashed out of the room making enough noise for Roxana to know exactly where she was headed off to. She closed her eyes and counted to sixty.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She yelled and chuckled to herself. She didn't even need to search the house whatsoever, even without her animal hearing and sense of smell, Leia always, without a doubt, hid under the kitchen table. This time around, she would pretend to be searching for a couple of minutes, making it seem as though the hiding place was the most difficult thing to find. Roxana sat down and made herself comfortable.

"You know... she's under the kitchen table." Her grandma walked into the room with a smile on her face and two wooden boxes in her hands.

She chuckled and patted the space next to her on the sofa. "Yes, I just don't want her getting annoyed at how easily I could find her. She despises counting."

Antonetta slowly sat down, wincing slightly, "Oh, I'm getting old."

"You're not that old." Roxana reassured her frowning.

"Don't worry, I know I am." The elderly woman chuckled and placed one of the wooden boxes on her granddaughter's lap.

"What's this, grandma?" She ran her fingers over the carved box that displayed the Constantin family crest on the lid.

"Roxana," Her grandmother's tone was both proud and serious, making her look up at the woman instantly. "I know you've suffered due to some of the decisions this family has made for you, and I'm afraid that in time you'll find there'll be more. However, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Your grandpa and I are at the stage in our lives where we know we don't have a lot of time left on this earth."

She paused, "Yes, I know you're wondering why I don't just use my vision to see exactly when it will happen, but I must tell you being a Seer isn't a blessing, it's a curse and I've seen enough of this life. When I had my first vision, I was around seventeen and I was so unbelievably afraid. I would black out every time. I was terrified and there was no one to help me… or to guide me. You must know that Seers are extremely rare and the curse isn't passed down through blood." Her grandmother paused and stared out the window as she continued.

"Thankfully, I was already betrothed to your grandfather, who loved me too much to leave. What a fool." Roxana chuckled along with the elderly woman.

"When the first war came upon us...the one with Dumbledore and Grindelwald, the Constantin family stayed neutral because of me. If Grindelwald had managed to take over Romania, and we were on Dumbledore's side, we would have been killed without a doubt. I'm afraid to say that if word got out I was a Seer, the right side, Dumbledore's, wouldn't have won. But no more morbid talk, what the box holds is all the magical heirlooms in this family."

Antonetta opened the lid by sliding the tip of her wand into a small opening. She realized instantly that the small, book sized box, had an extension charm placed on it; the inside was definitely bigger than what the apparent constraints of wood would have allowed. Her grandmother pulled out a velvet box and gave it to her to open.

"That was my great, great grandmothers necklace and earrings. They hold protection and healing charms." In the black velvet folds of the box, Roxana saw a beautifully entwined gold necklace shaped slightly like a marigold flower. Small rubies were found in the center and on the edges of the fine threads of metal. The earrings were identical, just smaller in size.

"They're beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Even though none of these items are spelled against those with no magic or muggle borns, the extra charms placed on them wouldn't work. So, they wouldn't benefit your cousin and I wanted you to have them. She has other things." Her grandmother left no room for discussion.

Roxana closed the small box and grabbed the next item. It was a choker necklace and the most detailed piece she'd ever seen. Small pearls and circular cut diamond beads were layered horizontally by stone, in a scallop pattern. There were eight layers in total and it closed with a brass clasp.

"That was your paternal great grandmother's. She wore it on her wedding day. Same spells as the other one." Her grandmother commented.

"Ah, this is another very useful piece." Her grandma held a necklace made of black oval glass beads with smaller gold beads in between. "If you ever need to protect more than one person at a time, light candles with this necklace on. Each candle's energy will go into one of the beads, and help the specific person that candle was lit for. It doesn't protect against the nastier spells or death, but it works well for hexes and jinxes. Though be warned, you have to wear it in order for the magic to work. The protection will only last as long as the candle burned, then it will latch on to your energy to give to the person. If you wish to wear it just as a decorative piece, make sure you don't light any candles before hand." The Matriarch chuckled at Roxana's wary expression. Energy drainage was not something Roxana wanted to experience again.

A silver locket with a rose encased in amber, held a powerful lust spell that her grandma said, "Could make anyone who saw it on your neck fall in love with you in less than a heartbeat."

Roxana quickly placed it back in it's velvet pouch. Two bracelets and a ring were the last pieces of jewelry. The ring, that Roxana slipped instantly on her right middle finger, protected the wearer from minimal energy depletion and minor hexes. Not to mention it was stunningly beautiful. A simple silver band held a small half circle ruby, surrounded by four metal pieces cut to look like rose petals. It was dainty, simple and wearable; she couldn't resist.

"This bracelet has been passed on for generations to the first daughter. Since I had only boys, I've had to wait to give it to you." Her grandmother kissed her forehead as she held out the silver bracelet. On a thread of unbendable metal, hung a fingernail sized silver charm that was the exact replica of a wolf.

"The wolf represents the protector of the Constantin family. It's the same wolf as the one on our family crest." The elderly woman motioned if she could place it on her and Roxana instantly obliged. Antonetta waved her wand and the bracelet slipped past her left hand and resized itself to her thin wrist.

"It can only be taken off by you. Not only are there protection and healing spells placed on it, but it also heightens your instincts. In the olden days, the eldest daughter was seen as the most valuable, after of course the male heirs. Whoever married the eldest girl not only got money, but the alliance of a powerful family. So to protect her against men with dishonorable minds and treacherous intentions, like marrying the girl and stealing her money, this bracelet provided them with insight on who they could trust and who they could not. The wolf was their protector until they were married, then the bracelet would be given to the male heir, their brother, to pass on to their own daughter when the time came. That way the bracelet only stayed in the Constantin family. However, I don't think it would increase your already heightened instincts." She nudged her knowingly.

"How long have you known?" Roxana stumbled on her words.

"Ever since I saw that animagus book on your bed almost two years ago. When a Constantin sets there mind to something, they always follow through." Antonetta smirked and patted the girl's forearm.

"All I can say is be careful. Other than that, I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you."

After the contents of the Constantin box had all been sorted through revealing: deadly knives, leather holders that wrapped around the thigh for said knives, a family tree book, her grandmother's most used grimoire, the Constantin crest cuff links, and Roxana's favorite, a black leather corset that protected against all spells except the three unspeakables; Roxana was feeling greatly overwhelmed.

"Ana, you are really bad at hide and sneak." Her cousin walked into the room, rubbing her back.

Roxana and her grandmother glanced at each other before chuckling quietly.

"Dear, your grandfather," She pointed to the second box, that was on the table. "… that belongs to the Savesc family. He told me there's a letter addressed to you in there as well." Her grandma stood and picked up the youngest member of the Constantin family who had already begun making a beeline for all the jewelry laid out on the sofa.

Roxana nodded slightly in understanding, "I'll open it when I get to England."

 **3:15pm**

It was after lunch and Roxana was hurriedly packing the last few extra items she'd received earlier in the morning. Leia had shyly presented her with a stick figure drawing of the two of them out in the garden, along with it was a blue card in which her darling cousin had tried writing how much she loved her in Romanian. Her handwriting was ragged and the words were spelled incorrectly, but Roxana didn't care, it meant the world to her.

There was a knock at her door and Roxana went to open it, quickly throwing a jacket she'd been folding onto a nearby chair. Her paternal grandfather greeted her with large grin that could make anyone feel cared for.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." He took her hand and guided her to sit next to him on the bed. Roxana pushed her suitcase towards the wall, as she waited for him to speak.

"Roxana, my darling granddaughter. I hope you've realized over these past years that we were never in agreement with your parents to hide your magic from you." The elderly man frowned and rubbed his chin. "You've become a bright and talented young witch despite your upbringing. Your grandmother and I are very proud of you."

Roxana mumbled a "soft thank you." Her grandfather was a man of few words and he very rarely spoke so pensively.

"Soon, I will not be around anymore and I'm not sure if your father will give you this talk, but as your current Head of House I am obliged to. And… your grandmother may have pushed to me to do it as well." Roxana laughed good naturedly with her grandfather, her eyes beginning to tear ever so slightly.

"Prepare yourself, it's boy talk." Roxana chuckled and let him grasp her hand gently. "Sooner or later you will fall in love," she let out a quiet snort.

Her grandfather smirked, "You will, Netta _saw_ it, and you'll realise that there's no one else like them. Don't question if it's right or if it's wrong. The only thing that matters is that you find someone who makes you laugh, who makes you happy, who makes you feel loved and who stays by your side through all the difficult times. I couldn't care less if you married a muggleborn or a pureblood if they treated you well. That's what is most important. Remember, Roxana, the knight in shining armor has never been to war, the one in torn and tattered armor knows how to fight and will be able to protect you." Her grandfather's voice was full of emotion and earnest as he finished his last sentence.

Tears were falling from Roxana's eyes, and she nodded in understanding as she leaned to give the elderly man a tight hug. He kissed her forehead and pulled out a letter from his suit pocket.

"When you find that person give them this." He handed her an already worn out envelope; the only thing written on it was her grandfather's signature. Roxana's tears fell steadily as she realized the hidden meaning of the conversation.

"Grandpa…?" Her voice cracked as she looked into his own tearful eyes.

"I'm not sure I'll see you walking down the aisle, little one." Her grandfather held her tightly until her crying calmed.

"Don't open it until you wedding day, okay?"

"I promise, grandpa." Roxana quickly opened the wooden box, with the family crest on it and carefully placed the letter inside. Her grandpa wiped away her tears before standing up and heading towards the door.

He held the door frame hesitating, "Do you like that boy Demetri?"

Roxana's eyebrows rose, "No, not one bit."

"I knew it! Your father owes me five galleons and a beer." He grinned at her. "I love you, Roxana."

"Love you too, grandpa."

 **June 26th, 1993**

 **No.201 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

 **11:45pm**

The plane ride over had been tediously long and the passengers had coped with rough turbulence due to the expected storm clouds present over Heathrow Airport. After the three members of the Constantin family had gotten past security, luggage claim and finally located their car among thousands, they spent a half an hour on the highway before finally arriving at their decently sized home in Camberley.

Roxana was dozing off every few seconds as she helped take the luggage into the house. She didn't even have the energy to look around and see what had changed in the two years since she'd last been there. She wandered up to the first floor, just vaguely aware of what her mother was saying, as she followed her up.

"Your father and I both have things to attend to tomorrow. We'll be back around six. There's no food in the house so order a pizza or something. Oh!" Roxana turned and leaned on the staircase looking down at her mother. "You said you were going to visit that boy,"

"Harry." Roxana provided.

"Yes… Harry. I know you can get on by yourself, but just be careful, alright? There's a criminal on the loose."

"Of course, mum."

"I'll leave you some money on the kitchen table? For the train…"

"Thanks." Roxana stepped down and hugged her mother.

"Nothing to it, dear." Her mother said as she pulled away quickly. "Your bed is made, go sleep, it's been a long day. I'll leave your luggage outside your door."

 **June 27th, 1993**

 **No.201 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

The loud bang of a door closing awoke Roxana. Groggily pulling the covers closer, she tried falling back asleep. To no success, the coldness in the house had made its way past her white covers. The chirping of birds accompanied by the lone car or two passing, were unwelcome sounds that further pulled her from the lovely slumber she'd been having.

Sighing, Roxana opened her eyes and took in the rooms appearance. The entry door was right across from her bed. The french doors on her left lead to the closet; the bathroom was to her right. Next to it, were four floor length windows, with two black bookshelves on the sides. Under the windows was a large armchair that had a burgundy diamond patterned fabric traced with gold detailing. Across from the bed was her makeup station, with a large square mirror that leaned on the wall. The rest of the furniture in the room came from the same black colored collection and helped create a darker, more sophisticated ambiance to the space, balancing out nicely with the cream walls and white wooden floor.

Placing her feet on the cold tile floor, Roxana stretched lazily and winced at the sound of her bones cracking. Ever since she'd become an animagus, Roxana found that her body had become much more flexible than it'd ever been. When she'd go long periods not _turning_ , her bones would crack as though she were an old woman in her eighties. _What a strange side effect of being able to turn into a cat._ The heightened senses were quite enough for her, and in the back of her head she warily believed that her hair shed more than Hermione's. At least she wasn't coughing up hairballs or scavenging for mice.

Opening the door and sticking her head out she yelled, "Is anyone home?" No reply. She shrugged to herself and with difficulty, dragged her suitcase into the room. The first thing she found was her wand, making her smile giddily, as when one would when seeing a long lost friend.

Turning to her overly full suitcase, realizing she'd actually have to unpack all of her belongings one way or another, a rush of annoyance overtook her and she kicked it with enough force to send her stumbling backwards.

"Fuck!" She held her toe and hissed as the sharp pain receded. A moment later, a thud came from the window and Roxana quickly went to open the latch trying to catch her breath.

"Ebony! You gave me a damn scare." The owl gave her an amused glance before flying into the room and landing on her perch on the nightstand. Closing the window with a grunt, Roxana turned to see her owl trying to pry off a tied letter that was obviously bothering her to the greatest degree.

"Wait, silly." She hurriedly untied the red ribbon and three letters fell into her hand. One from Tonks, Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, you're truly terrific, Ebby! You stopped by to see how he was doing, didn't you?" Roxana patted her owls head and rushed to her suitcase to grab the treats her grandma had baked just for the owls in the family. "Here, do you like this?" Ebony hooted her delight and Roxana left her to it as she sat in her prized chair and tore Harry's letter open.

 _Ana,_

 _Not sure if your owl just happened to stop by or lost the letter? Anyways, have you gotten back to England? I remember you saying you'd be staying only a week in Romania. So… are you going to be able to stop by? Will your parents let you? If you can't, I totally understand._

 _It's not very bad with the muggles. The only problem is that they took all my school things away. I might try to see if I can pick the lock and at least get my Potions work. Hope everything's alright with you._

 _Bye,_

 _Harry_

 _How dare they take away his belongings?!_ Turning the letter over, not bothering to search for her own papers and quills that were surely at the bottom of the suitcase, she opened the nightstand and found a normal muggle pencil. Dull as it was, she began writing.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm finally back in England. I'll come visit you today, is that okay? Perhaps around two or three in the afternoon? My parent are perfectly fine with it, so no worries._

 _What's your favorite take out food? Chinese, Italian, do you like sushi?_

 _Ana_

Roxana tossed a glance to the alarm clock; it was already eleven.

"Ebony, can you please go deliver this to Harry?" Roxana folded the letter and hastily placed it in the torn envelope. Ebony didn't spare a hoot as she flew away.

 **Camberley Railway Station, Platform Two**

 **12:00am**

Roxana stood with a train ticket, valid for six months, gripped tightly in her hand as she awaited the train. She rocked back and forth on her heels, turning her head left and right noticing there were only two other people planning to get on. As the loud noise that only steel on steel could make, the train came to a stand still and she got on.

Her parents had left her two hundred and fifty pounds to undoubtedly last until the end of the summer. It was a generous amount and she was more than thankful. Right when she'd been closing the door, Ebony had come soaring down and a lone ripped piece of paper fell from her beak with the word "Chinese" written on it.

Smiling at the memory, Roxana pulled out "The Count of Monte Cristo," from her purse and began reading. Although, even with the hour long ride, she couldn't help the little flutter of anxiousness at the idea of missing the stop, so she looked up every few minutes. Therefore, when the train came to a stop in Little Whinging, Roxana was the first one off, with only two or three chapters read.

Luckily, from all the forced family trips with her parents, Little Whining wasn't new to her. It was a very quiet town, with pretentious muggles that got offended if their neighbor planted a prettier flower than the standard freesias. That's why she wasn't surprised that there were barely any people on the sidewalks.

Coming out of the station, was the main road. Magnolia road, ran from Little Whining to the next town over. Roxana turned left towards where the small town square was located and the eventual road leading to Privet Drive. Stores on either side of the street started past the first stop light.

She crossed and looked further down the small path that bordered the first store. It lead to a large park with a very original name, _Little Whining Park_. She briefly wondered if Harry's relatives had ever taken him there, but quickly shook the thought away.

The street parallel to Magnolia Road, that came to a stop in front of the park, was Magnolia Crescent Boulevard. There were rumors, that since the Boulevard held the only pizza place and drugstore in town, most if not all, the nastier neighborhood kids hung out on that side of the street.

Fifteen minutes later and fifteen pounds poorer, Roxana continued down the street with a plastic bag that held a box of chicken lo mein and rice for two, plates and forks.

Four Privet Drive, to her knowledge, was two streets after the last store. Thank Merlin, there were obvious signs, since most of the streets looked identical. After passing Wisteria road, she finally came to Privet Drive. Turning right, where Magnolia Crescent Boulevard meet with the main road at a roundabout, Roxana wished she had brought a watch with her. Not knowing if she was late or not, she speed up her step as she passed a small little playground with swings and a seesaw.

Tossing out the gum she'd been chewing, she crossed as the road curved left. A sigh of relief left her when the second number she saw was Four Privet Drive.

 _How am I going to get to Harry without being seen?_ The neighbors didn't look to be a problem, all the curtains were drawn tight. If he let her in through the front door, it would be much too obvious.

Only if she could turn into a cat and climb the brick wall. The idea made her smirk. Harry's bedroom was the only room upstairs facing the street. She could even see Hedwig through the window on her little perch. Waving her hand lightly in the air, she caught the owls attention. An instant later a familiar looking face with glasses was looking down at her with a large smile on his face. Walking closer to the house, she happily noticed that the bricks were disorderly placed. _Perfect._

"Hey, Harry." Roxana smiled up at him, when he'd finally gotten the large window opened.

"Hey." He whisper shouted back.

"I'm going to climb up. Tell me if anyone comes by." She winked at him and placed the plastic bag in her purse and made sure it was securely on her shoulder.

"What!" His eyes widened and he watched as she easily, almost fluidly, hoisted herself up onto the brick facade. As soon as her hand found a grip, her feet would instantly push upwards allowing her to climb the wall in less than a minute. _First times the worst, isn't it?_

She passed Harry, who's mouth was gaping open, her purse, and swiftly climbed in through the window.

"How?"

"I'm friends with the twins, aren't I?" Roxana smirked as she closed the window.

Harry shaking his head out of shock, blinked twice.

"I missed you." She said ruffling his hair and took her burden of a bag out of his arms, dropping it silently on the bed.

"It's only been a week." Harry chuckled.

"A week in a whole other country feels like an eternity." She sighed and began looking around.

"It's not very clean…"

Roxana shook her head. "Sorry, I might've made a mental image of your room in my head. I'm pleasantly surprised… Is that a cat door?!" Her eyebrows rose.

"Hmmh. Uhh… they used it last year to give me food."

"They fed you like a criminal." It was a statement and Harry nodded, a strange expression marring his features. "And the door itself?"  
Harry gave her a small, sad smile, "They don't lock it anymore."

She huffed sharpy, "If they ever do anything like that again, tell me. Okay?"

"Alright." He nodded.

She began taking things out of her purse and received a hearty approval for the food selection, but her mind couldn't help thinking of the worst. What if there had been a fire? Would _they_ have remembered him or cared enough to take Harry instead of, say a family heirloom? What if they weren't home and a fire started?

"Harry, would you use your wand if you were in danger?"

Harry frowned, thinking as he placed the food in her plate first, then in his. _If only he could teach Ronald how to be more of a gentleman._

"I guess I would if it were life or death. But I'm not allowed to use magic. Wouldn't I be sent to that prison?"

"Azkaban?" Roxana tilted her head.

"Well, wouldn't I be sent there?" Harry asked shrugging.

Roxana sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised, the Ministry of Magic is a mess."

"Did you hear about that criminal on the loose? I don't remember his name, but I'm pretty sure he's carrying a gun." Harry asked after wiping his face with a napkin.

"Sirius Black," Roxana began, "is a wizard, not a muggle, Harry. He escaped Azkaban. No one's ever escaped from there, I mean, the Dementors do guard every inch of the place."

"Dementors?"

"They're the worst magical creatures on earth. They're found in the nastiest places and drain happiness from the air around them. Dementors grow like fungus. If someone gets too close to one, all of their happiest memories will be sucked out, until they're left with only the worst. The person would no longer have a soul."

Harry was running his hand through his hair, an act of nervousness. "And the people in Azkaban? They're soulless?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath, "No, dementors are only there to guard them. They make the prisoners weak enough so they won't try to escape. Only the worst crimes are punished by the dementor's kiss, which is when one's soul is sucked out." Roxana shivered involuntarily.

"Then how did this guy escape?" Harry was pacing his room, thankfully, without making much noise.

"That's what everyone is trying to find out. The Aurors are besides themselves at the fact that the most guarded place on earth wasn't as guarded as they thought."

"Aurors?" The boy had a look of subtle despair on his face.

"They're like the police in the magic world." Roxana provided.

"So, this is a very big deal in our world?" Harry tugged at his hair again.

"Very."

"And where's the prison?"

"It's an island in the middle of the North Sea. Sirius Black was last rumored to be in England."

"Damn."

"Exactly."

"Wait… so you're coming all the way from Camberley to Little Whining, all by yourself, while this man is on the run!" He was nearly shouting and Roxana quickly placed a finger over her lips.

"Shhh, I'm in Gryffindor remember? I'm fast on my feet and as far as I know, Black doesn't have a wand on him. Besides, why would he come here? I read somewhere that the pureblood families only lived in the northern part of the country, anyways."

"He's a pureblood too?" Harry asked sitting down on his bed and placing his head in his hands.

"Oh, Merlin." Roxana sighed. _This will be the summer of revelations for him._

"There were once twenty eight families with only the "purest of magic" in their blood. Some of the families didn't care for their status and welcomed half bloods and muggles with open arms. Others… didn't."

"Malfoy?"

"Yup. These families saw themselves as royalty. To keep their blood 'pure," She snorted, "arranged marriages were the only sort of marriages. When the wizarding world became more diverse, there were fewer and fewer purebloods. So, they married among themselves. Incest. Cousin marrying cousin and so on. Well, that brought a whole nother wave of trouble. Couples couldn't conceive or the baby was born a squib. Most families accepted this before they're bloodline ceased to exist. Even Malfoy has half bloods in his family line. The Black family however, denied having any "dirty blood" in their family tree, so obviously they became the most _powerful._ "

"Obviously." Harry rolled his eyes and Roxana gave him a lopsided smile.

"Are you bored yet?" She asked.

"Nope, I never really knew about any of this stuff."

"Well, when Voldemort came along, he promised theses families even more power, social standing, and the riddance of the witches and wizards with "dirty blood," and how could they refuse?"

As the day progressed the conversation became lighter. No more talk of criminals, monsters or evil witches and wizards. The Weasley's vacation was discussed as was Hermione's and Harry shared his uncle's reaction to Ron's sudden phone call earlier in the week.

When the said uncle did come home around seven, Roxana was out the window, waving goodbye to Harry, before Vernon even had a chance to say hello to his wife.

They made plans to see each other everyday, except on Sundays, since Harry assured her that was when Petunia did allow him to sit down to have a proper meal. The day had been successful and Roxana and Harry both were glad that they did have the possibility to see each other in person, over the summer.

When Roxana arrived home, around eight thirty, her parents had already finished dinner. She made herself a pot of tea and finished the day with a few chapters of the novel she was currently reading, thankful that she now had a valid reason to get out of the house.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, as always thanks for reading. Someone VERY long awaited will be appearing next chapter. Special thanks to those who've stuck with this story since Chapter 1.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Just a heads up, I've noticed there are many different interpretations of Sirius's personality/behavior. In some stories he's goofy and daft, in others he's broody and has anger issues, in one story he was a lunatic with no sense of morale. So just keep in mind that if you don't like the way I wrote his character, there are many other stories on here that could be exactly what you're looking for.**

 **With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

 **June 28th (Monday), 1993**

 **No.201 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

"I even set my alarm, Ebony! How in Merlin's name didn't it go…oh." Roxana reached for her most hated item, the small white alarm clock that screeched like a banshee, and saw that she'd never pressed the "set" button. The time was currently twelve and the train left at twelve twenty. She rushed to her suitcase and began sorting through the mountain of clothing, trying to find something clean.

Alas, she found a cream t-shirt with the black faded logo, _Hard Rock Cafe,_ and a pair of black ripped jean shorts. Matched with her black tie up sandals, she did a cat eye and applied mascara in record time before she quickly grabbed her purse and rushed out the empty house.

"Roxana!" A voice carried across the neighboring lawn and Roxana quickly finished locking the door before making her way across in order to greet Ted Tonks.

"Morning. How are you, Ted?" She grinned realizing he was probably starting on another one of his "house projects." First it had been the birdhouse in the backyard, then it'd been the koi fish pond that unfortunately, didn't house any fish, and now it looked like he was in the process of planting a… rose garden?

"I'm fine, just dandy. How was your trip to Romania?" He placed a dirt covered shovel on the ground and took off his gardening gloves.

"It was nice seeing the family, but I'm glad to be back in England." She shrugged and worried her lip at the thought of running the mile it took to the train station.

"And where are you headed?"

She smiled shyly. "The train station and then to Little Whinging. Um... the train leaves in eleven minutes, so I really must be..."

"Nonsense, I'll drive you there." Unknown to the man, Andromeda had stepped out of the house, waved to Roxana and was currently mimicking her husband's words with her hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes in amusement as he finished. "By the time you get the car out of the garage, her train would have already left, Ted."

"Good God, woman!" Ted ran his hand through his hair as his wife stepped past him and the large pile of dirt that blocked the stone path.

She embraced her daughters friend and guided her into the house.

"How about we catch up and I'll apparate you to Little Whinging around one?"

"That'd be perfect, Mrs. Tonks."

"It's Andromeda, please. I swear, Ted's mother was truly a witch of a woman. I don't like being reminded of that bitch."

Roxana chuckled as she hung her purse on an empty hook in the entry way.

"I'll be out with tea and cookies in a minute. Make yourself comfortable, Roxana."

 **Little Whinging train station, Surrey**

 **1:12pm**

"Thanks again for dropping me off. I'll see you on Sunday. Say hello to Dora for me." Roxana told the witch who'd be stopping by the Ministry of Magic on her way back.

"Not a problem. I can't wait to surprise Nymphadora on her lunch break. Oh, be careful and always look behind you. Are you sure you don't want me to apparate you on the way back?"

"I'm sure, Andromeda." Roxana smiled as the witch apparated from the train station. Apparently, Tonks hadn't written to her mother in over a week, so it was of Andromeda's utmost importance to "surprise her at work." She considered sending her friend a quick note of warning, but decide against it, in eager anticipation of Dora's reaction.

Checking her watch and noticing she still had a good hour before meeting her friend, she decided to call up Hermione. The girl's current number and schedule was still fresh in Roxana's mind, thanks to the letter she'd received the day before.

She began looking for a phone booth. Making it to Magnolia Road, she saw a sign with a phone depiction, pointing towards the street parallel, Magnolia Crescent Boulevard.

Roxana made her way down the narrow road. The street came at a dead end where the park began. But due to the small size of the drug store building, there was a semi darkened area in front of it; a useless parking lot, perhaps. Useless since the phone booth blocked half the entry from the street, not to mention it was only big enough for say, two cars. The drugstore probably couldn't even be seen from where the street started.

Right next to the park entrance, was her destination, but as Roxana passed the drug store, something stopped her in her path.

On the small sidewalk, stood a middle aged, immaculately dressed man in a suit, tie, briefcase and all… kicking a man in the ribs, wearing loose ragged clothing and sitting down. She was frozen in her spot as she watched the one sided fight transpire. The apparent homeless man wasn't doing anything to protect himself.

As she stared on with a frightened deer in the headlights expression, unable to look away, the businessman put all the force he had behind an aimed kick to the man's lower sternum. A sharp gasp left her, echoing loudly in the empty space. The bastard turned his head to look at her, apparently coming to his senses before looking back at the man on the ground.

"Scum like you don't deserve to live." With that he stalked in her direction, in the direction of the narrow road. He spit in front of her feet, fixed his jacket and disappeared onto the main street.

She was finding it difficult to breathe, her vision blurring with unshed tears of disgust. The man was hunched over his knees, his head buried so that she couldn't see his face or the pain he was in.

Swaying slightly, she rushed into the drug store, grabbed a basket and began throwing anything that looked worthy. Two large bags of crisps, a four pack water box, three Cadbury chocolate bars, a bag of chocolate biscuits, a box of bandages, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol and a large Beatles logo shirt were all the items she picked up before making her way to the cash register. Eyeing the contents on the counter, grabbing two small miniature bottles of vodka and a red plastic lighter she took out her wallet.

"I'll also have a pack of Marlboros." The old, greying man at the counter didn't even blink as he passed her the desired product and took her money without any small talk. Roxana looked anxiously out the store window as she took the receipt. _He's still there. Good._

She didn't ask where the bathroom was, instead followed the sign. Locking the door and grimacing at the stench in the small space, she placed the plastic bag on the sink and began searching in her purse.

Last year, when she'd ventured into the popular Diagon Alley apothecary for Dreamless Sleep potion, Ginny had spotted a first aid kit filled with vials of the most common and useful potions. Being the best friend of two very adventurous redheads, she instantly saw it's potential, hence buying the kit to keep on her at all times.

Breathing frantically, she found one of the vodka bottles that held the same amount of volume as the vials, unscrewed the cap and threw the contents back. The burning liquid calmed her beating heart as she opened the vial holding a bone mending potion.

The reason she'd gasped earlier, during the fight, was due to the crack she'd heard on the last kick. _His ribs must have broken._ She poured the potion into the vodka bottle and screwed the cap as tightly as she could.

 _I'm breaking so, so many laws right now._ She repeated the process, this time replacing the vodka with pain potion. The potion vials would appear unlabeled to muggles, hence the reason why Roxana was doing this, aware that even a homeless person would think twice before drinking an unmarked liquid. She desperately hoped he would drink them. The potion would be in effect the moment he swallowed. If he took the bone mending potion first, the taste would most likely make him question the next bottle's contents, but his ribs would be fixed. If he took the pain potion first, all his pain would disappear and perhaps prompt him to drink the other bottle as well. Either way, he would live another day.

Hastily leaving the store, she slowly approached the man that hadn't moved an inch since she'd left. Holding her breath as she approached him closer, Roxana placed the cigarette box and lighter down as a sort of peace treaty.

He didn't budge. Frowning, she took a better look at him. Long black matted hair fell down his broad back in tangles. Tattooed fingers held his legs in a death grip, but she couldn't help admire the intricate details. He was filthy though, very filthy.

 _How long have you been on the streets?_ Roxana sighed and placed the plastic bag filled with her small offerings next to the cigarettes. She pulled away after taking a second to make sure she could hear his heart beating and see his slow intake of breath.

Standing straight, Roxana whispered a small phrase of encouragement, "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." Sure it was cliche, but it seemed like the perfect thing to say. She then turned and walked towards the phone booth, trying with all her might not to appear affected by anything that had transpired in the last twenty minutes.

"Bonjour, Hermione." Roxana said when her friends voice answered at the end of the line. She leaned on the glass booth, facing the park, and tried once more to close the damn door, but the hinge was broken off.

"Roxana! I'm so glad your calling! How are you?" She chuckled at the pure joy behind the familiar voice.

"I'm alright." She twirled the phone wire around her fingers as excitement overtook her.

"Actually, I'm in Little Whinging right now."

"Mon dieu, you're going to see…"

"To see Harry James Potter. Yes, of course. I saw him yesterday, too." Roxana bit her lip to stop herself from grinning.

"How was he? Where his glasses broken? His glasses are always broken."

She laughed into the phone, "...And his hair never stays down. But no, his glasses where fine."

"How'd you get in the house? Did his aunt let you in?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Tell me!"

"I climbed up to his window."

"What?!"

"Uhuh. We both know how much his relatives hate magic," She whispered the word, "and I really don't want him getting in trouble because of me."

"Those… those ugh! I mean you're bringing him food! For Merlin's sake! Was he being fed?"

"He said he was. I kind of wish the Weasleys were in the country so he could spend at least half the summer with Molly's cooking." Roxana put more coins in the machine, just in case.

"At least he's got you." She heard Hermione sigh on the other side of the phone.

Roxana bit her lip debating her thoughts. "Want to know a secret?"

"What is it?"

"When I turn eighteen I'm going to adopt him just to get him out of there. I know he doesn't _need_ my help and he'll only have two more years left of Hogwarts, but those people are awful."

"That's a wonderful gesture… but you have to be married or twenty one to adopt in England."

"Fucking hell… I'll just have to get married." Her Gryffindor persistence was making an appearance.

Hermione chuckled, "To whom?"

She gave up, "I don't know." Her plan was apparently not going to work. _Damn it, it was such a good idea._

Hermione changed topics. "What happened with the guy in your letter? Why didn't you get along with him?"

"Demetri, started telling me what I should and shouldn't do with my life."

"Like…?"

"He wants me to transfer to Durmstrang just because he's _worried_ about me."

"Because of Black?"

"Yes, because of Sirius Black, who else?"

"Well, he is dangerous."

"That doesn't mean I should pack up my things and leave England!"

"I guess you're right."

Roxana just sighed in response.

"Just watch yourself okay?"

"You know, you're probably the tenth or so person who's told me that."

"Well... you are gallivanting around England by yourself. To be honest, bad things are attracted to you almost as much as they are to Harry."

"Thanks for the truly enlightening pep talk, Hermione."

"I'm sorry. It's just that you seem to be taking the whole state of things a bit lightly."

"I won't lock myself away until this whole thing blows over. I have things to do and people to see. He doesn't even have a wand. I'd like to think that my chances of survival are in my favor."

"You can barely even lift your own owl cage up, Roxana!"

She reddened, remembering that awkward moment in the common room.

"How many people are there in England?"

"Uh…" Hermione didn't know at the top of her head.

"A lot. The chance of me, Roxana Constantin of meeting Sirius Black are one in a million. Or something like that."

"Alright... fine, you have a point."

"Thank you."

"So how's your homework…" Hermione was interrupted by screech on Roxana's end. "What!"

A big black dog had come running out of the park entrance and the sudden unexpected movement caused Roxana to jump. The dog came walking towards her looking friendly enough, so she didn't feel the need to budge. Instead she said the first thing that came into her mind with an evil smirk on her face.

"It's Sirius Black," she whispered in a frightened tone. She winked towards the dog as it stopped at her words.

"What!?" The poor girl screamed through the phone.

"I'm only joking with you. Sorry, I just couldn't resist." She laughed joyfully, the sound echoed in the phone booth and the dog let his tongue drop as he panted from the summer heat.

"Roxana!" Hermione whined in amusement.

"Blame the twins." She shrugged.

"So what did scare you this time?"

"A dog. And he looks to be a stray?" She tilted her head as she phrased the question, her attention falling on the topic of discussion.

The dog had no collar and his fur wasn't neatly groomed. She opened the phone booth door completely and sat down with her legs on the pavement. The dog stood a few feet away from her as though wishing to respect her space.

"A dog, really?!" Hermione giggled through the phone. Roxana's eyes widened when she thought she saw the dog nod. _I only drank two shots of vodka!_

"Hermione, I might be going crazy. I think the dog just nodded."

"Maybe he's smart. I read that kneazles are really intelligent animals in the Wizarding world."

"Are you a smart boy?" She asked the large black dog. It nodded. "He said… yes."

"Well, ask him something else." Hermione prompted her.

Roxana tilted her head, "Do you belong to anyone?" It shook its head. "Nope." She whispered in the phone.

"Go on." The third year was beginning to get more and more curious. She backtracked a bit, "You're not pranking me again are you?"

Roxana frowned and pouted, "Will you bark for my friend?" Her mouth fell open when it did as she wanted.

"Maybe the dog is your familiar. I just finished a book on them. You remember how I said I wanted a cat right?"

"Yup." Roxana was barely listening to a word her friend was saying as she stared at the dog with a look of fascination. "Are you a girl?"

"What… oh, you were asking the dog." Hermione chuckled and put a few extra coins in the hotel phone, just so she could be entertained a while longer.

The dog shook its head. "It's a boy." Roxana told her friend.

"How old is he?"

"I really don't think he'd be able to answer that, Herm…" Her mouth fell open when the dog brushed his right paw, five times, against the pavement, "what the actual… he says he's five."

"How much is that in human years?" Hermione asked.

Roxana narrowed her eyes on her nails, her grandparents used to have a dog. "Maybe like twenty five?" She had no clue, but the dog did. He shook his head.

"Forty?" He looked offended and shook his head more forcefully. "Thirty four?" The dog's eyes widened and he nodded.

"He's older than you." Hermione said matter of factually.

"Thanks for the obvious, Sherlock." Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Ask him something else."

"Will you bite me?" He shook his head, it almost looked like he was frowning. "Would you hurt me?" The dog leaned his head on his front paws and whimpered before shaking his head.

"Then come closer so I can pet you." She held out her left hand and waited. Hesitantly he nudged her palm with his head, before sitting down next to her and wagging his tail.

"What's does he look like?"

"He has…" She gently turned the dogs head, "grey eyes and black fur. And he's freaking huge. He's very skinny, though." _How haven't I noticed?_ His rib cage could be seen. "Hmm." She was worrying her lip as she scratched behind his ear.

"Are you going to keep him?"

Roxana sighed, "My mom doesn't like animals."

"Doesn't matter, he could wait by the train station and walk you to Harry's house."

She did have a point. Roxana rested her head on her bent knees, "Would you do that for me? I'll bring you food." The dog wagged his tail and leaned in more to her touch.

"You should name him." Hermione paused thinking of a name Roxana would despise, "Can you please name him Tybalt?"

Roxana chuckled and the dog whimpered and sat frowning at her, "You're kidding right? What kind of name is Tybalt?"

"What about Dracula?" Hermione bit her tongue to hide a chuckle when her friend gasped.

"You did not just suggest that. A Romanian girl... naming her dog 'Dracula.' _Very original_." Roxana rolled her eyes and the black dog shook his head.

"You said he won't bite." Hermione burst out laughing and Roxana followed suit.

"Hermione, you're a gem." Wiping under her eyes, she focused on the dog next to her. "How about Dante?"

"Like Dante Alighieri?" Hermione didn't know all that much about Italian literature but he was said to be the Shakespeare of the East.

" _Sure_. Do you like that name boy?" She asked hopefully. The dog tilted his head, stuck out his tongue and nodded.

"He's also a drama queen, Hermione."

"Too bad you can't bring him to Hogwarts."

"We'll see." Roxana grinned at her new friend, hardly believing that she was talking to a dog and that he was actually replying back.

 **1:58pm**

After Roxana finished her conversation with Hermione, she'd gone back into the drug store and bought two medium sized bags of dog food and a bottle of water.

It didn't miss her attention that the homeless man she'd helped earlier was no longer there. She watched Dante eat one whole bag of food in the park as she dutifully hid the other bag in the bushes, knowing that she couldn't very well carry the bag around with her.

Picking up the Chinese food, teriyaki chicken this time, she made her way to Harry's house with Dante matching her every step.

"You see Dante, I'm a witch. Shocking, right? I was shocked when I found out too. Though that's a story for another time. We're here." Roxana looked up at Number Four Privet Drive.

"Now, the boy I was telling you about, Harry, is on the second floor. You're going to have to wait here. Can you do that for me?" Roxana bent down to his height and patted his head. He gave her a small "woof." Grinning she stood and caught Hedwig's attention. Harry came into view, opened the window and greeted her.

"Hey, Ana. Who's your friend?"

"This is Dante. I just met him. He's very well behaved and a genius." Roxana grinned brightly at the dog. "Try to stay hidden, okay." With that she repeated her way of getting up to Harry's room. She could hear Dante whimpering slightly the whole time as she did so and waved to him, hoping to calm his nerves when she was safely in the house.

"So you just... picked up a stray?" Harry ate a forkful of rice. He had a look of disbelief on his face, but his eyes shone with admiration. Roxana nodded as she closed the empty box of rice.

"I was speaking with Hermione in the phone booth, the one next to the park, when he just came over. Hermione and I asked him questions for a good fifteen minutes. He answered by nodding or shaking his head. Oh, and when we asked how old he was, he tapped his paw five times. He's brilliant."

Harry smiled and stuck his head out the window. The big black dog, Dante, was sitting down regally. His back was straight and his nose was pointed up towards the street.

Coming up behind Harry, leaning her upper body out the large window, she could barely hide her surprise at the overly pompous position Dante was in. He no longer looked like a dirty stray, but like a pedigree bred dog belonging to the richest of the rich.

Not having it, she teased him, "Meowwww!"

Dante's ears perked up, did that frown of his, stood up on all fours and turned his head left and right looking for the culprit.

"Do it again." Harry whispered in an amused tone.

"Meow...meow." She held out the last syllable. Secretly commending herself for being able to fool even her animagus's stereotypical enemy, Roxana smirked. Dante turned his attention up to the window and tilted his head in confusion.

Placing her pointer finger on her lips, she winked and meowed again. The dog barked softly and sat down in a much more relaxed stance.

"What are you going to do with him?" Harry asked walking back into the sunlit room.

Roxana sighed and turned away from the window crossing her arms over her chest.

"I wish I could bring him home with me. Feed him, bathe him," she chuckled, "give him a good home. But I can't because of my parents. You see, they travel a lot when I'm away, so I can see their argument. He would be sent to a shelter and locking him in a cage would be cruel."

Harry gave her a sad smile and rubbed his chin.

"I'm still going to feed him and if he behaves, I'll see if I can some how bring him to Hogwarts."

"Dog's aren't allowed, though. Are they?" Harry frowned, trying to picture the school letter they always received at the beginning of August.

"No, they aren't. But what if he stayed in the Forbidden Forest? No one would question it. He'd just be seen as a stray that wandered in from Hogsmeade."

"That's actually a really good idea. How are you going to get him there though?"

Roxana shrugged, "I'll find a way. But right now, we need to formulate a plan on how we're going to get your school things out of the cupboard downstairs."

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "Petunia is going out tomorrow… something about a tea party. Dudley is going to be home, though."

Roxana grinned evilly, "I think it's about time I met that cousin of yours, don't you think?"

 **7:30pm**

After Roxana had climbed down from the window and said goodbye to Harry, Dante had followed her all the way back to the train station.

"Thanks boy." Taking out her ticket and the bag of dog food, even she had to admit to feeling safer with her new companion.

The day had already turned into night and not all the streets had lights. She leaned down behind a tree and poured half of the dog food out, giving him a good pat on the head before standing. "I'll see you tomorrow, Dante."

 **June 29th (Tuesday), 1993**

 **No.201 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

 _Hey Tonks,_

 _How's your week going? I'll tell you about mine when I see you on Thursday. What time are you coming to pick me up? Any more news about Tony?_

 _It's too bad that the Aurors haven't gotten any leads on Black's whereabouts._

 _How surprised were you when you saw your mom yesterday? I wish I could've been there._

 _Bye Badger,_

 _Roxana_

Roxana closed the letter, addressed the envelope and gave it to Ebony. She then began getting ready. Sorting through her closet, since she'd finally unpacked the night before, she chose a tight red v-neck top, and her favorite pair of black flared out jeans. The whole outfit hugged her curves almost too tightly, however, that was the look she was going for today. Putting on leather flip flops, and finishing the last touches to her makeup: a gold smoky eye, with liner and mascara; she then made her way to the kitchen.

She found her favorite cup all the way in the back of the cupboard before she started making the only beverage that could wake her up. _Coffee is a god send._

Opening a cupboard she found the expensive rose flavored sweets she'd bought in Romania. She ate two of the flavor-able cubes, hoping to make them last as long as she could. As the microwave buzzed on, she found a muggle newspaper lying on the counter. Flipping through, searching for anything on Black and finding nothing... disappointed her greatly. _Why is he so difficult to find?_ Not only were the muggle police helping the Aurors, but every normal person in England was surely keeping an eye out for him.

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **Sirius' pov**

It was a bright, sunny Tuesday in Little Whinging. Children were playing in the park, their old nannies sitting dutifully on benches sharing the latest gossip, while Sirius watched from under the shade of an oak tree. A little boy with black hair, no older than four, ran passed him on the attempt of catching a butterfly.

Letting out a faint breath, Sirius wondered if Harry had ever been taken to this park when he was young. Probably not.

A low growl left his throat at the mere thought of Lily's sister. _How dare she not feed him?_ _Care for him?_ Anger, getting the better of him, he shook his head forcefully to get the ideas out of his head.

A flash of red at the park entrance caught his attention. He blinked twice, filling with dread.

He'd forgotten to wait for the witch from yesterday at the train station. Roxana Constantin the girl who, in his mind, deserved all the good things in the world.

She'd given him, the human him, a bag of gold necessities that were currently hidden in a bush. Even going as far as cleverly replacing vodka with healing potions, which he recognized the scent of immediately.

Whatever her motives were for helping him by risking a trip for questioning at the Ministry, he was thankful. Once he'd realized she was a witch, he'd made his way over to her, regretting it completely now, with the plan of stealing her wand. Hearing her say Harry's name had stopped him in his tracks. She was going to see him, see how his boy was doing… if he was alright. She was going to bring him food because the people responsible for taking care of him where morons.

After that, the conversation took a turn that made him wince; they talked about him. Of the convicted murder the world thought he was. Though, blocking most of it out, her persistence had been admirable and he smirked at the irony. " _The chance of me, Roxana Constantin meeting Sirius Black are one in a million."_ She had been the one in a million, unknowingly, of course.

Frightening her by accident, he was surprised by her kindness. Forgo mentioning the fact that big black dogs were a stereotype for the Grim, even Sirius had to admit his animagus could be down right scary. Though she hadn't seemed bothered by the fact, and had playfully began asking him questions. He'd recognized the possible benefit of seeing his pup if he befriended her, so he answered truthfully.

He knew he'd have to work for it. Who'd want to pick up a random stray? But then she asked him shyly if he'd wait for her at the train station and walk with her to Harry's and for the first time in a very, very long time he felt hope.

The more the day went by, the more he found himself liking the witch; not viewing her as just a way to get to Harry anymore. She'd bought him doggy food and given him enough to last a normal fed dog at least a week. _Must have seen my ribs._ She'd even named him, for Merlin's sake. Dante, was nice; Tybalt, reminded him of Snivellus. Nerdy as she was, he noticed she did have a playful streak.

She'd meowed a couple of times and he could've sworn to Godric it'd been a real feline. Not to mention her freaking awesome way of getting up to the Harry's room. Sirius wondered what lead her to obtain the ease and grace of climbing a brick wall. Did they force students to climb up to the Astronomy tower now or was she secretly a rebel?

Eyeing her from across the park he concluded she was the latter. At least she was dressed the part: black choker, leather boots and purse and messy hair. Taking his pity on the girl that was obviously searching for him, he slowly walked over with a confident and joyful stride.

His path was intercepted when, out of nowhere, a random kid, a little brunette dressed in the frilliest, pinkest dress he'd ever laid unfortunate eyes on, barged into his destination.

Roxana fell right on her bum, wincing, and looking eye to eye level with the kid.

"Sorry," the little pip squeak didn't sound anything close to being even remotely apologetic and leaned in to get a good look at Roxana. "Lady are you a princess?"

Sirius bit his tongue to keep out a bark of a laugh as the witch's eyes widened.  
"Ah...no. I'm more like… the good witch." She carefully got up from the ground giving the young child a smile.

"But you're not ugly and where's your wand?" The child crossed her arms over her chest looking very doubtful. Roxana's mouth fell open and she didn't even blink when her eyes landed on him.

"Um… thanks? But you see… the evil witches are the green ones that turn into dragons." Sirius, thinking fast, brought a stick over to her.

"And here's my wand." Roxana bit her lip trying not to laugh. She patted Dante's head.

"Aren't witches supposed to have cats? Not dogs?" Sirius frowned at the obvious unjust stereotype.

"They can if they choose." Roxana grinned at him and rubbed his ear.

"Do you ride a broom?"

This was Roxana's moment to frown, "I don't like it very much."

"Yeah, it seems scary." The girl nodded.

"Are you supposed to be Aurora? From _Sleeping Beauty_?"

"I wanted to be Cinderella, but mother couldn't find a blue dress."

"I see. Well, run off and find your prince, sweetie. You wouldn't want to miss him talking to me, now would you?"

"Bleh! Boys are disgusting!" She held out the last word with a look of horror on her face.

Roxana chuckled, "I completely understand." Sirius stuck his tongue back in his mouth.

"You do?"

"Of course. Princes are silly and foolish. They don't have manners and forget to act like gentlemen." She leaned in to whisper in the little girl's ear. "Kings however, are a totally different story."

Sirius grinned like a fool when the eight or so year old, pressed her eyes shut and shook her head forcefully, her straight hair getting messed up in the process. Realizing it was a very not princess like thing to do, she stopped and first opened one eye before opening them both. "So you're a queen and a witch?"

Roxana laughed cheerfully and didn't answer the question, "And you are a very adorable princess. Come on, Dante."

Following her out of the park and being awarded with food prompted him to wait for her outside the drugstore. Though seeing her come out with a leather collar made him weary. He backed away slowly when she approached him.

Roxana noticed her mistake and hurriedly put the leash away. "I'm not going to collar you, don't worry. It's part of the plan to get Harry's school stuff out of the cupboard. Let's go get Harry some Italian food. I'll explain on the way." Sensing she was telling the truth he went with her.

 **Roxana's pov**

"I'm hopefully going to charm his cousin into helping me find my… poor, lost dog. While that happens, Harry's going to sneak downstairs, break into the cupboard and take his things. Your job Dante is to lead us away from the house for at least ten minutes. Maybe you could bark a few times so it seems more believable. Do you think you can do that?" Roxana asked taking the wrapping off a cherry lollipop. Dante barked twice and she smiled at him.

"We're here." She waved to Hedwig, and when Harry opened the window the owl swooped down to get the food and deliver it to him.

They weren't sure if she'd be able to get up to the window after the plan was completed. "Hey, Harry. I thought you might have gotten sick of Chinese food, so I got you some spaghetti and meatballs. You ready?"

Harry grinned, relieving his owl of the burden and quickly taking a peek inside. "Thanks Ana. And yeah, let me just close my window." Harry looked down at her with a funny face, "He'll totally fall for you. Don't wander off too far, Dante." Roxana chuckled as the dog barked in what seemed to be understanding.

"Bye. Owl me a letter on how it turns out. Good luck." Roxana waved, popping the candy in her mouth and taking out the leash. "Ready Dante?" Nodding he took off in a slow run.

"Oh, finally someone answers their door!" Roxana giggled when Dudley Dursley opened the door to Four Privet Drive.

She inwardly cringed at his appearance. Harry wasn't joking when he'd said he was overweight. He blinked a couple of times, checking her out.

"Need help with something?" He cleared his throat and tried to make his voice go an octave lower. He failed miserably in Roxana's opinion.

She smiled, licked her lips and began, "You see, I was in the neighborhood, when my…" He wasn't even meeting her gaze, or looking at her face for that matter. "My dog escaped from his leash and ran off." She sniffed for good measure and sighed deeply.

"Is that so?" He gave her a smirk.

 _Eyes up here kid. "_ Hmh, could you help me find him?" He was already closing the door behind him, nodding and licking his lips.

"He went that way." Dante barked from far away, and she began jogging in the direction. If Harry's horrid cousin planned to enjoy whatever he thought this was, he was going to be sorely wrong.

Not being able to keep up, he fell in step a few feet behind her. "What's your name?"

She instantly lied. "Katerina. What's yours?" She cast a quick glance over her shoulder. He was staring at her ass. _What a pig._

"Dudley. You come by here often?"

"Not really." They passed a field of grass and an underground tunnel of sorts. _Two more minutes to go. You can do this._

"What's your dog look like?"

"He's big and black." Speaking louder so Dante could get the message and come into view.

She breathed a sigh of relief when they heard one bark, then another before her darling dog was running towards her full force.

"Dante!" Roxana squealed as he nearly knocked her down from excitement.

"Why do _you_ have a such a damn ass big dog?!"

Anger flared in her eyes, but she quickly adopted a look of happiness, ignoring his comment. "I'm so glad we found him. Thanks." To her surprise Dante began pawing at her leg.

"What is it boy?" He turned up his neck to her. Getting the idea with a flutter in her heart, she collared him.

"Do you want to get some pizza or something?"

Roxana shook her head, "No, thanks. I really have to go, my parents are probably worried about me."

As she turned, Dudley grabbed at her wrist, hard. The sudden pain made her grasp loosen enough to let go of the lollipop and with a harsh tug he made her face him. "I didn't follow you for nothing in return, you bitch."

Before she could react however, Dante started growling. He'd instantly took on a stance that, in Roxana's mind, could only have resembled a lion stalking it's prey. Eyes changed from grey to gold, as he revealed his canines.

Dudley let go, leaving red marks on her right wrist and gave her a nasty sneer. That's when everything got blurry.

 **Sirius' pov**

He barked angrily, a consistent growl in his throat as he tried to get closer to Harry's idiotic cousin. _I'll make you pay for everything you've done to Harry and this witch!_

The next time he barked he pulled on the leash hard enough to almost reach the kids ankle. Snapping furiously and almost foaming at the mouth, he couldn't care less that he was behaving like a rabid animal. As his teeth were about to sink into the jean material of the git's pants, Sirius felt a searing pain in his right leg and fell sideways. _He fucking kicked me!_

A loud gasp left Roxana's throat, and as she was distractedly looking down at him, Dudley advanced on her.

Sirius let out a warning bark. _Stay focused!_

She turned around just as Dudley's hand made contact with her cheek. In the quiet field, the sound of the slap echoed in his ears. He whimpered. By the sheer force, she was knocked off her feet. Standing at once, ignoring the pounding ache in his leg, he growled loudly and jumped two seconds too late as Dudley's right foot met Roxana's rib cage. That's when the kid backed off and started running, at the sound of her scream. _I'll kill you, you good for nothing fucking bastard!_

"No… stay." She was staring at him while holding her side, trying to get the words out and wincing with each inhale of breath. Tears were streaming down her face steadily, but the intensity of her pain must have been too much because her eyes began to flutter.

 _How could I be so blind!_ By her side, he nudged her reddened cheek gently, and fought himself on whether or not he should change back to his human form. _She'll be frightened, try to run and end up hurting herself even more._ She leaned completely on her back and took a deep breath that caught in her throat when her chest expanded fully.

"Bag. There's… kit." Her eyes remained closed as he quickly nudged her purse open and with extreme distress, sorted through it. His nose hit something thin and long. _Her wand._ The idea of using it for his own selfish benefit was long gone. _Only a few flicks and she'll be healed._ But he couldn't risk it.

Finding a small satchel, taking it between his teeth with the utmost caution, he placed it next to her left hand.

He frowned seeing the silver bracelet on her wrist for the first time. He didn't have the patience to tell what the small charm actually was, all he knew was that it looked to be canine.

Groaning, Roxana forced the zipper open, and without looking, her fingers traced over the potion vials. Only two were missing out of the set of fourteen. She took the pain potion first and then the bone mending one. He'd taken them the other way around.

Five minutes passed… she began to regain color, ten minutes went by… she was breathing normally. Roxana carefully sat up, offering him a sad half smile.

"How are you feeling?" _Did you really just ask me that?_ He growled, before adopting a face of guilt and tilted his head left to right. His leg was hurting, but nothing was broken.

"What a fucking asshole. And Harry has to live with that _pervert!_ " Roxana rubbed her cheek and Sirius let out another growl.

Sighing, she reached in her purse and pulled out the last thing Sirius thought she would. A metal flask. Expertly twisting the cap off in one fluid motion, she threw the contents back. Slowly, her head fell backwards as she drank the whole thing in four breaths. _How did you come about Firewhiskey?_ Licking her lips and throwing it back into the hidden depths of her bag, her eyes meet his questioning ones.

"Don't look at me like that, I've never gotten drunk before." She smirked and he wondered what memory she was pulling up in that mind of hers.

"Hmm, I wonder what happened to that man from yesterday." _Uh me? Or…?_

"Oh, yeah, you weren't there. A bastard, was kicking this homeless person for no reason. Broke at least five of his ribs! What I don't get, is why the man didn't fight back? Protect himself? Then again, things wouldn't have sided in his favor with today's justice system. Honestly, nothing's different between the muggle and Wizarding world on that regard. Both of them are corrupt."

 _Tell me about it._

"Anyways, I couldn't just walk away. I mean, he was obviously hurt even if he tried not to show it." She rolled her eyes.

 _I didn't want to scare you._

"So, what I did was... I switched two tiny bottles of vodka with healing potions. One for his ribs and one for the pain. I really, really hope he took them. He didn't look well."

 _I wish I could tell you how much I appreciate what you did for me._

"He wasn't there today. Hopefully he's okay and not… dead." She shivered and stood, picking the purse up with her.

 _I'm alright and right next to you. The irony. But if you knew who I was, you wouldn't be saying things like this._

Looking out onto the field of grass that seemed to stretch on for miles, she smiled prettily, "He had the most unique tattoos on his fingers."

 _Huh, thanks. I'm quite fond of them too._

She sighed, "I'll probably never see him again."

 _I doubt that,_ Sirius thought looking up at her.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**July 1st (Thursday), 1993**

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

"It's amazing, Dora! You've truly made it your own." Roxana stood in the middle of the nicely sized, one bedroom apartment. Tonks was beaming, her hair changing from her preferred blondish yellow to a light pink.

"Want to see something super cool?" Tonks closed her eyes and flicked her wand.

"Merlin." Roxana's attention was instantly caught by the changing color of the walls. No longer were they a bright neon pink, but a meadow filled with sunflowers. It looked so unbelievably real that she was left speechless.

"Have to be honest, mum helped me with that spell. Though sometimes when I'm really stressed it changes to a forest. Strange, right?" Dora took a deep breath and lead her friend towards the kitchen. "I've finally learned how to make tea the _proper_ way. Can you believe it?"

Roxana chuckled, "Not really, but I feel like you're going to show me."

"Right you are. Now sit down, start talking and watch as I make a fool of myself. We have about five hours of "us" time until the date."

So, Roxana did exactly that, she started talking and pouring out her soul as Tonks fixed tea for them, managing to only make a spill once, which was practically unheard of in the past.

"This Demetri guy actually wanted you to move back, just because some criminal on the loose? Really? Does he not know all the stuff that went down these last two years? With Voldy and all?" Dora snorted into her tea and Roxana motioned her hand as to say, "there you go."

"I mean my best friends an Auror, I think I'll be pretty okay." She giggled into her cup.

"Uhuh, I totally," Tonks winked, "have the proper Auror skills to protect you. I mean honestly though. I could take someone out with my bare hands."

"Yeah, like who? A goblin?" They burst out laughing and Dora nudged her with feigned offense.

"And what, do tell was in the box?" The metamorphosis had resorted in replacing the finished tea with Firewhiskey, two hours into the conversation.

"A nice long letter saying what the heirlooms did," Roxana rolled her eyes, "and how he wished we'd gotten along better since my grandmother's funeral." Two days ago, when she'd left Harry's earlier due to impending storm clouds, Roxana had spent her afternoon sorting through all the things in the box from her maternal grandfather.

"Let me guess, he gave you a few hundred galleons to go along with that message." Roxana nodded and Dora sighed.

"He taught me legilimency and occlumency, though. That's something right?"

"Wait. What? Why?" Dora frowned suddenly and reached blindly for the half empty bottle.

"Because of the whole "poison rose" incident from the middle of the year. That, and my grandma thinks one of the teachers has been using legilimency on his students."

"Snape." Dora grumbled with annoyance.

"Obviously, but I wonder why. I'm sure Fred and George's thoughts are much more entertaining than my own."

"I don't know, but at least now you can protect yourself."

"I really, really want to meet him now. Poor sod." Tonks sniffed, after the detailed story about The Boy Who Lived.

"And you will. Patience." Roxana grinned.

"What about that dog? Are you going to sneak him into Hogwarts?"  
"Into Hogwarts? No. I'm going to sneak him into the Forbidden Forest. That way I can be close to him, but people will simply think he's just a random stray from a neighboring village. Getting him all the way there is the problem. I can't really hide a 'Grim' looking dog on the train."

"He seems like he could be your familiar. Tell him to go towards Scotland." Dora yawned loudly.

Roxana frowned, an amused expression on her face, "Dora, I think you're onto something, but for now, how about we go find a sober up potion, so I can help you get ready for the date?"

 **July 4th (Sunday), 1993**

 **No.200 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

 **5:35pm**

"Nymphadora. Nymphadora! No! Morgana! What did I tell you!?" Andromeda Tonks was standing in the middle of her once spotless kitchen, looking up to the ceiling, holding her temples. Roxana was sure she was praying for patience.

"...To stay in the living room. It's not like I _planned_ to forget the lid on the mixer. It just happened. I wanted to help. Sorry." Waving her wand quickly, the flour disappeared and everyone's clothes and hair was clean once again.

"How about you listen to me next time?" Andromeda sighed without looking at her daughter and took the half empty bag of flour from the cupboard. The cookie batter had to be made again.

"Ana and I are going to Little Whinging." Roxana's eyes widened dramatically and she stole a disbelieving glance at her best friend. _We didn't plan this._

"Be back before…" The angry woman was staring at her daughter with wariness.

"Don't fret mother." Tonks gave her a glare, which she'd be apologizing for later, and grabbed Roxana's arm.

 **Little Whinging**

"I've just signed my death sentence." Tonks stomped once and let out a strangled yell.

Roxana stayed quiet as she turned around in the vacant park to see if Dante was there. "I'll stay over yours tonight, then. The more time passes, the more she'll calm down."

"Fine by me. Let her take her anger out on one of her precious tea cups or something. Ugh, I have work tomorrow." They both knew what that meant. No drinking or staying up into the late hours of the night.

Regaining her happy composure, Dora grasped her friends arm gently. "Call him."

The animagus cleared her throat and reddened as she yelled out, "Dante!"

"Do it again. He probably didn't hear that. Scream as though you're being chased by… by a dementor. You're scared of those, aren't you?"

Roxana nodded her head in amusement, but complied. "Dante!"

Two consecutive barks were heard from the entrance and Roxana grinned as the dog came into focus.

"You weren't joking when you said he's huge. But let's be honest, he's basically the Grim."

"Make a little prayer to Helga, Dora. He's not the Grim."

Rolling her eyes, Tonks let out a huff, "Well, obviously. You're not dead."

Roxana rolled her eyes, but grinned towards Dante who was looking wary and excited at the same time.

"It's alright, she's a friend. Dante this is Dora Tonks. Her real name is Nymphadora."

Tonks glared at her, "Now why did you have to tell him _that?_ And I love how you introduced him to me and not the other way around. I see how it is."

"Priorities darling." Roxana giggled in amusement.

"I thought you liked cats." Tonks bent down to pet the black dog, after all she was a Hufflepuff; Grim or not she was still going to coddle the fluffy fella.

"I like both and you know the reason I don't have a cat is because I am one." Roxana smirked.

"Uh huh, in your dreams. I bet your animagus would be a fox or something equally as evil."

"Black cats are bad omens in the Muggle world."

Dora stared at her friend with narrowed eyes, as she stood. "Yeah, you would be a cat."

"I'm taking that as a compliment, just so you know." Roxana pushed her hair off her shoulder in a very poised, pureblood way and they both burst out laughing.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll have to slap you."

"I'll slap myself if I do." Roxana made her way to the swing set and sat down carefully, so her skirt wouldn't rise past her upper thigh. Tonks sat on the seat next to hers with a "plunk," and began to swing.

"What would my animagus be oh, wise one?"

Letting out a burst of a laugh, Roxana looked towards her friend in concentration. _Are you trying to fly, Dora?_ "Don't fall, you surely aren't a bird." Dante barked in what she believed to be agreement. _Am I losing my mind or does he actually understand everything?_

"To clumsy to be a bird." Dora pointed out as the swing got higher and higher.

"I don't think you're a feline either."

"Nope, I'll leave that to you."

"Canine then." Roxana planted her feet on the ground to stop the steady swing that she'd started.

"I'm a badger. Grr."

"Don't think badgers are canines." After a moment, "Do they even make a sound?"

"Of course they do! I'm not sure what it is, but they have to say "hey" in some way."

"You're a rhyming genius love, _that's_ what you are." Roxana chuckled and shot a quick look to Dante. He'd been sitting next to the swings, showing them no obvious attention. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"You're too… independent to be a dog." She was frowning at Dante, something was off. As if he sensed her stare, he turned his head.

"That's it, I'm a bear." The swing set started to squeak and groan with the unfamiliar fast movement.

Roxana shook her head slowly, things were slightly blurry and she realized her heart was hammering in her chest. "No, not a bear."

"Oops, bears aren't canine. Are they?"

"No." It was already six thirty and in the darkened park, Dante's eyes appeared to be glowing.

 _Is that my breath? Yes. Why can't I breathe?_ She closed her eyes. The forbidden forest laid beyond her grasp. Two pairs of shining orbs were coming from the trees. _Wolves? Dogs? Both?_

"Ana, are you okay?" Dora's worried voice, prompted her to open her eyes. Dante was in the process of laying his head down on her lap. _What just happened?_ She rested her hand gently next to his muzzle.

"I'm fine." Her voice was distant and floaty. She repeated herself, "I'm fine. Dora, I think you'd be a wolf."

"Ooo, that sounds fun. At least they make a sound." Roxana's ears were filled with a high pitched howl that seemed to echo in the evening. Dante whined and moved closer to her.

"You're going to wake up the neighborhood." She chuckled.

"Ehh, I don't care. But if we're going to be _precise,_ the full moon was yesterday anyways."

"Why do you know that?"

Tonks slowed down her swinging. Even as she kept going back and forth, Roxana could see her friends confused expression. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Raising a brow, "That's strange. Maybe it's just a witches thing."

"Do you have it too?"

Biting her lip, she shook her head. "I wonder who's going to be the new DADA professor this year."

"Way to change the subject, now I feel like a freak." Roxana just knew Tonks was pouting. "Wish I knew, but thankfully the ministry has no decision in that area."

Not knowing what made her ask the question in the first place, Roxana changed the topic once more. "Dante, are you good at following directions?"

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

 **11:03pm**

The two witches were finally starting to drift off to sleep. Dinner with the parents had gone smoothly enough, and thanks to a few good placed apologizes everything had been settled between the hostess and her daughter.

Roxana turned once again in the large bed. It was taking her much too long to fall asleep. Her thoughts were keeping her awake. It'd been awhile since she'd been troubled enough to be unable to close eyes. _Is Harry okay? Is Dante being fed enough? What if he can't make it by himself all the way to Hogwarts? He's just a dog. What if he gets hurt on the journey? Why hasn't Ginny or the twins sent any letter yet? Are they okay? Why are there no more updates on Sirius Black?_

She got up and tiptoed to the window. Dora was still awake, she turned on her side at the noise the curtains made as they were opened. Roxana's gaze was directed upward, towards the night sky.

"Earlier when… when you said you always know when the full moon is…" Not knowing how to phrase the next part Roxana looked back, her eyes glistening. "Do you feel a connection to it? The moon?" Her voice faded as she waited for a shake of the head or an answer of denial.

Dora turned on her back, "Don't I." She said with a sigh. "It's odd… when there's a full moon I'm always a bit antsy, but there's also this weird reassurance I get seeing the moon at it's brightest. The rest of the month, the connection isn't as strong and it makes me… sort of sad." Her head tilted to see her friends reaction.

Roxana took a moment to compose herself, "I… feel a strange connection to the stars." She shrugged, "I'm more at peace during the night. When I look at the stars my thoughts clear completely. They're like little glimmers of hope, enough to light even the darkest night or ease my worst nightmare."

"Your's is poetic and lovely. Mine is just weird."

"I don't think that."

"What do you think then?" Dora's voice sounded distant. _You won't believe me. I'll most likely get hit with a pillow._

"Do you really want to know? It's definitely out there." Roxana chuckled uneasily.

"Yes, because I sometimes think you're secretly a seer." The word chilled Roxana, her spine straightened and her gaze went up once more.

Dora instantly regretted saying it. "It's not passed down, Ana." She was the only person who knew about her grandmother.

Clearing her throat, in a clear, quiet voice she spoke her opinion. "I think your soul mate is a werewolf." The word hung quietly in the air for a few tense seconds.

"I think so too." Dora whispered.

Roxana wasn't surprised. If someone had a connection to the moon without being a wolf, something deeper had to be going on. A connection to the stars however didn't really give any indications.

"We're getting tattoos tomorrow." Dora's tone didn't give any leeway.

Roxana grinned widely and in a poetically romantic voice she said, "You'll be the moon to my stars." Dora snorted loudly and began to laugh along with Roxana.

"How are we not in St. Mungo's?" Dora asked in amazement.  
Roxana shrugged, "I wonder that everytime I'm with you."

 **July 5th (Monday), 1993**

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

 **8:00am**

"Banana bread's in the oven. It'll be done in five minutes. I need a change of clothes." Roxana yawned as Dora finally came out of her room. Her hair was styled into a baby pink bob, her Auror robes clashing horribly and her boots looked a size too big, but it didn't matter because it was Tonks and it always just worked out for her miraculously.

"I'm so bloody tired." Roxana nodded in agreement, yawning once more. "I don't know how you can cook, but it smells fantastic. And you can borrow anything you find that fits. I wish we wore the same sizes in everything."

Roxana chuckled in disbelief. "I thought you hated my fancy bras."

"I do, but it would save me the money when I want to look hot for a date."

"I'd probably find it drenched in Firewhiskey or something even less pleasant after said date. No, thanks. Besides someone has to be able to run easily."

"And someone has to be able to charm the men."

"You run with the booze, while I negotiate with the cops?" Roxana stuck her right hand out.

Dora's hair had turned bright yellow and wasn't able to hide her laughter as she shook her friend's hand and said, "Deal."

 **Little Whinging**

 **9:00am**

"Pick me up here when you get off." Roxana stood in the small field of grass dressed in a red rose patterned off the shoulder shirt and ripped black denim shorts.

"Okay and then we're getting tattoos. I'm so excited." Tonks paused with a grin, her gaze focused behind her friend. "Here comes your trusty steed."

Roxana smiled as Dante sat next to her, nudging his nose to her ankle. "Hey boy."

"Wish me luck with Tony." Tonks glanced right and left before apparating.

"Is Harry awake yet, Dante?" Roxana was positive he guarded Harry's house whenever she wasn't there.

Dante shook his head and barked.

"No? That's good. Ever since he got his school books back, he's been staying up during the night." She had found out that little fact, when Harry had been overly tired on Friday. He'd confessed to staying up three nights in a row, just to finish his summer work for Potions.

"Well, we still have plenty of time before one." She made her way over to the Holly bush in the park and grabbed the bag of dog food that laid hidden.

"You do look healthier." Roxana pointed out as she watched Dante eat. His ribs weren't showing anymore and his hair didn't look as dull.

"Do you feel better than before?" Dante barked and Roxana smirked pridefully.

 **Little Whining**

 **Sirius' pov**

 **9:30am**

"First you need to stretch." Roxana was standing barefoot in the grass. Her hair was tied up in a bun, but pieces had already escaped. She frowned at him for a moment, "I'm talking to a dog."

 _You hadn't realized?_

"You're a smart dog, don't get me wrong, but you're still a dog."

 _You're the one talking to me, so technically you're the weird one. Then again, I'm responding, and sadly you don't seem to know the canine language. So, I'm talking to myself as well. We're even._

"What was I saying?" Roxana pouted and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

He did one of those dog stretches. A bone popped and he winced. _I'm getting old._

"Oh yeah, stretching. If you think that's bad…" Roxana bent backwards, as her left hand meet the back of her right knee, her ribs cracked inorder going down. _Now, that's not normal, darling. You should see someone about that._

She righted herself with ease and repeated the motion to the other side, extracting the same sound.

 _Didn't you take a bone mending potion like… last week?_

"Since I was four I used to take ballet classes. It was very intense and the teacher was one of those strict professional ballerinas. That class was probably the only constant thing from my childhood." Roxana sighed as she tilted her head left and right earning a "pop."

 _Only constant thing? You can't just throw that detail out there and not explain._ Sirius whined three times and looked up at her with his best puppy dog face. _Come on._

"You don't want to know my life story. It's boring and depressing."

 _You should hear mine._ He patted the small area of grass next to him. _Sit down._

Roxana sat down hesitantly, biting her lip.

 _Maybe I'm a human whisperer._

"Don't fall asleep on me now. You've been warned. I'll take it as an insult."

Sirius nodded.

"You're a very strange dog. You know that?" Roxana shook her head and began her story.

 **11:33am**

It had taken one hour for the witch to talk about her childhood. Then another hour and a half to explain, in detail, about Hogwarts. Sirius had not closed his eyes, his head hadn't rested on his paws and not once was he distracted by any other sound then her voice.

When her story was finished, she dried up her tears, sniffed and promptly fell asleep next to him.

But he couldn't. Not after what he'd just learned. He had too many questions and statements he wanted to think over.

 _Her parents were cruel, keeping her gift of magic hidden. It prompted her to think she was crazy._ Sirius whimpered softly.

They'd relentlessly denied her the truth. _At least she wasn't beaten._ He winced. _Pains different for everyone._

 _She's never even had a home; nine times she'd moved._ The Potter manor had been his.

 _Her paternal grandparents seem like the only people she looks up to in her family, but they live so far away._

 _Her grandmothers a seer. I thought they were extinct._

Sirius cast a glance at the sleeping witch and had a moment of revelation. He'd learned all about the first war, the families who'd partaken in it and countries that'd been affected. Romania had been right in the line of fire.

 _That's why the Constantin family didn't side with Dumbledore during the first war. At least her mother's family sided with him. No wonder the Savesc family are all stuck up, they lost millions of galleons during the war._ His thoughts went to the last surviving Savesc member. _Her grandfather sounds like he's trying, but keeps ending up two steps back._

 _As much family as she has, not one of them has ever bothered to say farewell to her when the Hogwarts Express leaves._ _No one says goodbye to her._ Now that was painful. Even Sirius had waved goodbye first year to his own family. His brother had even cried. All of that before they'd parted ways with hateful words and horribly cast 'crucios.' Then the Potters had taken him in, and Mrs. Potter was the one crying when the train pulled away.

What made Sirius frown was when she mentioned her housing troubles. _Has there ever been a student that hasn't been placed in the same room as their peers? She roomed with the sixth, than seventh years. How could Minnie allow that? Then again that's how she met my cousin. Little Nymph dated a Weasley for two years, how very Andromeda of her._

 _Roxana's friends with the whole Weasley family. ._ He shuddered, Pettigrew belonged to the youngest boy, that in turn was best friends with Harry.

 _She called Fred and George Weasley the pranksters of the castle, herself included. I bet they don't get into as much trouble as James and I used to._

After Roxana told him about the twins and her summers with the Weasleys, things began to get darker. "Trouble is just drawn to Harry." She'd said.

 _First year is not supposed to be that difficult. Poor pup. How in the bloody hell was an evil teacher, working alongside Voldemort, hired at Hogwarts anyways? Where did the gibbering sod even find a troll? Dumbledore can't be that far gone._

 _If three first years can get through a series of "obstacles," can they be considered obstacles? I mean really, was the thing ever even tested?_

On the bright side, as Sirius saw at it, Harry had been made the youngest Seeker in Quidditch. _He takes after James._

In Harry's second year, Voldemort possessed the youngest Weasley through a journal. _That is soul twistedly dark, and I know how ugly dark magic can get._

 _How was Roxana the only one who noticed something was off with the girl? Doesn't she have four brothers in Gryffindor?_

 _And since when does Harry know how to speak Parseltongue? He definitely didn't get it from James' side._

"A chamber, in the girls bathroom…," _Thank Morgana, we didn't find the Chamber of Secrets when we were making the map._

"On Valentine's day people were free to send gifts to each other and the whole castle was this horrid candy floss pink color. Well, I was sent a poisonous rose, by Voldemort and was in a coma for weeks. From what Ginny and I gathered, I was probably in his way when it came to her. He had to get me out of the picture." Roxana had been silent for a long time before she had continued, "Madam Pomfrey couldn't find a cure. They contacted my family. Thank Merlin my grandma's gifted in energy healing." _She could've died._

But even that shock passed when he learned Harry had defeated a Basilisk. "He deserves an Order of Merlin." Roxana had sighed. _Yes, he does._

Then Roxana had started talking about the murderer on the loose and Sirius stopped listening to the meaning behind her words.

 _I could tell her. I know she'd believe me._ The problem was those tense moments in which he'd have to choose where to start his own story, and his story was much longer than hers.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Tattoo Studio, Diagon Alley**

 **7:30pm**

Roxana had never been to a Wizarding tattoo parlor before, so she didn't know what to expect. The small shop was right before the entrance into Knockturn Alley, but nothing inside made it scream "danger." The walls were mirrored, except the farthest back wall that gave way to the cashier's desk. Neon purple floors and leather chairs gave the place a modern vibe.

"Are you two going to get a tattoo or are you just going to stand there?" A lavender haired witch tapped her black nails on the cash register, her impatience obvious.

"Obviously we're here for tattoos, it's a tattoo parlor isn't it?" Roxana chipped at the woman. She exchanged a look with Dora.

Tonks stifled a snort. "We were admiring the decor."

The woman, Stephanie, rolled her eyes and went over the 'how's' regarding a Wizarding tattoo. Basically, after the print, color and location were decided the permanent mark would be simply applied with the flick of a wand. Not a normal wand, but an 'artisan' wand that held a refillable ink cartridge at the end.

"Who's first?" Stephanie held up the metallic wand and gave them a wicked smirk.

Tonks pushed her friend forward, "You're the brave one."

"Hufflepuff." Roxana muttered under her breath and picked up the big folder labeled "Dainty Designs." The first design was of a glittery unicorn. _Nope._ She quickly closed the book, already knowing exactly what she wanted.

"I'd like a normal five point star, the size of a galleon, right here…" She lifted up her shirt, turned around and pointed at the center of her waist, before her hips.

"At the center of your spine right?" Stephanie asked tilting her head.

"Yeah. Colored in black." Roxana followed Stephanie's directions and laid out on the leather chair. She took a deep breath and waited for the pain.

It never came. "Done."

"What?" She asked sitting up with a bewildered expression.

"You're muggle born aren't ya? Wizarding tattoos don't hurt, thank Morgana. Here." She was handed a mirror. _Perfect._

"Thank's. How much?"

"Five galleons. I almost forgot, if you don't want it to be seen for some reason just tap your wand on it, no spell required. It'll remain hidden until you tap it again." Stephanie accepted her money and tip with a grin.

"Now what would you like?" She popped a piece of gum into her mouth and eyed Dora with amusement at the sight of her Auror robes and pink hair.

Tonks shrugged, "A moon, but I have no idea what design. Ana, you can go wait at Borgin and Burkes. This is going to take a while."

"Sure?" She was already making her way towards the door.

"Yup." Dora nodded at her.

 **Borgin and Burkes**

Roxana walked into the bookstore with a large grin on her face.

"Grrrr!" Something next to her growled loudly.

 _I'm going to be eaten by… by what? Why do furry books even exist? Oh my god, they're moving!_ "Ah!" She fell backwards and her eyes landed on the sign resting by the cage.

 _Monster Book of Monsters._ "Has Hagrid been here?" She mumbled.

"Crazy, right? Try getting them out of the cage without losing a finger." She winced as the storekeeper held up a bandaged hand.

"Well…good luck." Her voice cracked and she turned in the other direction before she could receive the woman's glare.

 _I need to look for something or I'll be in here for hours. Would the Defense department have books on Legilimency?_

Roxana rounded the corner and bumped into someone with an "oomph."

"Oh, sorry." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up. _Golden eyes._

"Remus!" Roxana grinned brightly. _He looks confused. Aw, he doesn't remember me._

"It's Roxana…"

He interrupted her, "Constantin, yes I remember. Last summer, same exact place if my mind serves me correctly." He hadn't changed a bit since she'd last seen him. _Maybe just a few new small scars._

"It does. I see you're still wearing a trademark spiffy vest." She smirked when his mouth turned upward and he shook his head ever so slightly.

"I see you're still short." He returned her smirk.

Roxana feigned a gasp, "And here I thought you were a perfect gentlemen." She chuckled.

"Looks can be deceiving."

 _Nope I still think you're a gentlemen._ "I doubt that. Do you happen to know where the books on Legilimency are? I thought they'd be in this aisle."

Remus narrowed his eyes and turned left and right, before motioning to the third shelf from the bottom, right behind him.

"Thanks." She grabbed the first tomb and started flipping through.

"If you're taking that route of finding information, you'll be here all night." Remus pointed out.

Frowning, "I'd like to know if there's a way to practice legilimency without, well, without actually entering someone's mind." Her voice got quieter and quieter as she went on.

Remus's brows rose significantly, "Hypothetically speaking, it can't be done."

Roxana sighed, it's not like she expected something else.

"Can I presume you know legilimency?"

"Yeah, my grandfather taught me two weeks ago, actually, but I never got a chance to practice."

"Ah, I see." Remus frowned for a second. "If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Roxana smiled slightly, "It's a long story, but my family thinks one of the teachers at Hogwarts is using legilimency on the students."

His frown came back, "Have things really gotten that bad." She noticed the notebook and pen in his hands.

Shrugging, "Depends on your perspective. The teachers aren't that bad, except Snape,"  
"He became a teacher?" Remus's eyes were widened in disgust.

"Yup, potions." _Wait._ "Do you know him?"

"Same year at Hogwarts." Remus looked like he'd just bitten into a lemon.

Roxana gave him a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry, that must've been something. Anyways, if you think a Basilisk and a giant troll are normal things to be in the castle, than things are going swell."

Remus gave a low whistle, his gaze falling on his notes for a moment. Her eyes followed his and written in a very nice penmanship on the yellowed paper was, _Third Year Curriculum._

Her happy mood from before returned in full force. "So you're the new DADA professor? Why didn't you tell me?" Her smile fell as she replayed their previous conversation. "It's not that bad. I promise. You're still considering right?"

He looked down at her with an odd expression, "My decision hasn't changed. Dumbledore told me things were different, but I didn't know to what extent."

"He can sometimes leave a lot out." Roxana gave him a half smile.

"You've noticed as well." Remus chuckled along with her.

"I also secretly think Professor McGonagall is completely fed up with him."

"Most definitely." He smirked as he was reminded of all the times Dumbledore had let James and…Padfoot off the hook.

"But you truly mustn't start gossiping about your colleagues before you even begin, Remus." He gave her a _really?_

She picked off an invisible thread from her shirt. "Gives for bad relationships. I must warn you, however, of Trelawney, Divinations professor. In the last two years she's been favoring Cherry Schnapps in substitute of water."

"I thank you for the heads up."

"Gryffindors look out for each other, but you didn't hear it from me." She waited for his reaction.

Remus was nodding, looking off in the distance, before he completely registered what she'd said. His gaze snapped back to hers. "How'd you know?" He asked curiously, his eyes narrowing in amusement.

"Well, it was between that and Ravenclaw, given the place and your vest, but like you said, looks can be deceiving and I'm very good at reading people."

Remus gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're most definitely not a Slytherin, given your dislike for Snape, and not a Hufflepuff for showing it. Ravenclaws don't tend to dislike any teacher, no matter how horrible, hence why you, Remus, are a Gryffindor." Roxana dared him to contradict her ability.

"Your cleverness shows that you were almost sorted into Slytherin."

Roxana threw her head back and laughed. "Truce?"

"Truce, but don't expect any sort of favoritism."

"Don't worry, Gryffindors aren't accustomed to it. Except... when its comes to Dumbledore."

"Having the Headmaster on your side is quite the feat."

"Yes, but sadly we see Snape much more often." She said sighing.

Remus gave her a sad smile, "I'll see what I can do."

"Then perhaps I'll reconsider going through with the yearly prank the twins and I play on the new DADA teacher." _Seeing Lockhart's wig fall off when he thought no one was looking was worth it._

" _That,_ would be greatly appreciated."

Roxana gave him a thankful smile, but a sudden movement caught her attention. Tonks was sipping a smoking drink from a neon green cup and waving to her through the store window as if they hadn't seen each other for years. When they made eye contact, she gave her the most horrible wink, mouth open and all. _Oh God._

She looked back at Remus, thankfully he hadn't noticed the exchange. "It was wonderful talking to you. I hope your planning goes well."

Remus looked confused and Roxana pointed to the window.

"Ah." He turned back to her, his eyes changing gold for a second. "Thank you for the warnings and I hope you have a pleasant remainder of the summer."

Smiling, Roxana nodded and as she turned to leave, "See you in September, Professor Lupin."

Not waiting for his reaction, she rushed out of the store in a _mannerly_ fashion, surprised and a bit let down that she wasn't leaving with anything.

Tonks was waiting at the entrance. A look of relief passed over her features as she saw her. "Can we pretty please go home?" She hiccuped.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?" Roxana let her hand be grasped and she felt the world spin before they both landed in Dora's living room.

"What happened?" Roxana's asked, her worry increasing as Tonks dropped the plastic cup unceremoniously onto the wooden coffee table and sunk into the couch sobbing. The smoking liquid pooled onto the wood and snaked a path until it was dripping onto the floor.

"Tony… was was," Dora swallowed loudly, "she was blonde, beautiful and probably had double E's." Her voice cracked and she let out an anguished cry. Roxana held back from pointing out there was no such thing as double E's.

"I'm going to kill him." She seethed. "Was he at the Leaky? Dora?"

"Why doesn't anyone want me? Is there something wrong with me?" Her tone was so saddened, it stopped Roxana from heading towards the floo.

Wrapping her arms around her friend, she tried to calm her, "There is nothing, nothing wrong with you. Do you hear me? Don't put yourself down for anyone. You're worth more than he is. He's the one that cheated."

"He was so nice. I thought…"

"He was playing you and unfortunately, you fell for it. His loss. You didn't sleep with him did you?"

Dora shook her head. "Good. Next time you see him, dump his fucking ass. And while you're at it, put some itching powder in his work chair or a puking pill into his coffee."

"Or I could do both." Dora smirked, a smile tugging at her lips.

Roxana grinned and wiped the girl's tears with the back of her hand. "That's the spirit. He doesn't deserve your kindness."

"What about you?" Dora picked her fallen wand and flicked it at the mess she'd caused.

"What about me?" Roxana tilted her head in confusion. "Oh no, _no._ That was just Remus."

" _Just_ Remus." Dora wiggled her eyebrows and Roxana pursed her lips.

"Remus Lupin, as in, the new DADA professor." She gave her a light slap on the arm.

"Ooo Professor Lupin…"

" _No_." Roxana turned red. "He's not _my_ type."  
"Vests? You're not into them?" Her tone was sarcastic as she pretended to adjust her invisible tie.

"Well…"

"Ha! Gotcha."

"He's a werewolf." Roxana blurted.

Tonks raised her brow in defiance. " _You_ can have him. I'm done with men."

"He's going to be my teacher."

"You'll see him regularly then." She pointed out with mirth.

"Dora!" She said without room for discussion.

"Fine. We'll both be single forever." Dora rose to get them both a glass of water.

"Did you end up getting a tattoo?" Roxana yawned and went to gather her things from around the apartment.

Dora turned around and lifted her shirt up to her waist. In the same exact place Roxana had gotten her own, Dora's print was of a realistic black and white moon. "It changes phases too."

 **July 13th (Tuesday), 1993**

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

 **3:41pm**

It was a typical scorching July day, best spent indoors with a fan and ice water. Harry, unfortunately had neither, so Roxana had brought a tub of tri-flavored ice cream, just to have some way to withstand the heat. Even though it was half melted before she'd gotten to his room, it still did a good job. Harry's blinds were drawn shut, but the windows were left open in hope that a breeze would come by. Dante was resting under a neighboring bush outside with a water bowl by his paw.

Harry and Roxana where completely relaxed, having completely finished their summer work the previous Saturday. They'd spent their whole time together working diligently and before they knew it, they'd gotten the mountain of papers out of the way. Hermione was beyond shocked and, to Roxana's amusement, a little bit miffed that they'd finished before her.

On Monday, Roxana had started a new book and tried to goad Harry into reading an adventure novel besides her. He had lasted eight minutes before he began questioning her about the story line and why the details were left so sparse.

"It's a book, Harry. You won't know the whole entire plot until the end."

He'd nodded once, turned back to the book, opened it, closed it and, "It's so long."

"It's only a hundred or so pages."

"Or so exactly." She rolled her eyes at him. "So… can I teach you about Quidditch?"

Roxana had, had a deer in the headlights moment and shook her head very slowly.

But Harry was clever and promised that he'd read the book if she'd let him teach her.

"If you read two chapters, you can teach me Quidditch tomorrow." Her hope was that he'd be gripped by the story so much so, that he'd completely forget about Quidditch.

He'd given her a grin capable of making Ginny faint and flipped open the book with finesse.

The next day however, she'd found that he'd drawn not one, but multiple game plans. As soon as she had stepped through the window, he'd started going on about how on a very sunny day, the players had to consume less energy and tilt their brooms a _specific_ way so they're vision wouldn't be tampered with by the sun.

Roxana had nodded when needed and eaten her whole portion of ice cream before Harry had even had a spoonful. An hour passed with Roxana being beyond lost, when she'd shyly asked Harry if he could explain the game itself and the rules involved in simpler terms. He was happy to comply, after all, it was his area of expertise.

"When the Snitch is caught the game ends." His voice left no room for discussion.

Roxana's eyebrows furrowed, "But why? Why doesn't it end when a team gets the required points?"

"It's just how it is." He shrugged.

 _Just how it is? How am I going to remember all of this?_

"Okay, go on."

And oh, did Harry go on. Roxana had never seen him look quite so excited before and she found that the topic no longer bothered her that much. He then began testing her, much to her shock.

"How many points does the winning team have to have?"

"150?" Roxana said with uncertainty.

Harry's eyes gleamed with pride, he fist pumped the air and let out a whispered, "You finally got it!"

Roxana grinned and clapped her hands quietly.

Harry jumped up quickly going to open the curtains hearing a distant, "hoot."

"I thought I'd never remember that." She stood and went over to pet Hedwig as Errol fell through the window.

"Finally!" They both shouted. Roxana's hand flew over her mouth and Harry's eyes widened, She put a finger on her lips and Harry held Errol's wheezing beak closed. _Nothing. Nothing. Nothing, just the tv and snoring._

"We're good." She gave him a thumbs up and moved closer.

"This and this are for you." Harry passed her two letter. One was from Ginny and the other from the twins. She rolled her eyes at the twins attempt to write her name in hieroglyphics, it was scribbled out and her name was written in Molly's handwriting right under. She opened it first.

 _Hey Ana boo,_

 _How you doing? Me and Forge, are just fine and dandy. You should know mum stopped us from putting a dung beetle in here. You would have loved it, we're certain. Well, that kind of put a damper on our moods so I, Gred, will continue writing the rest of this letter in Egyptian slang drawings._

"Oh no." Roxana's eyes skimmed over the hieroglyphics. _I bet George doesn't even know what he wrote._ She closed the letter with a grin and an eye roll. _At least it's a letter and not some mummified remains of a cat._ She shuddered at the thought and opened Ginny's letter. Hopefully this one would be more informative and written in the modern language.

 _Ana,_

 _The twins and Ron promised this would get to you through Harry, but I have very low expectations when it comes to the truth from those three. So, Harry if you're reading this please stop._

 _What can I say? I love being on vacation, it's so relaxing. I don't ever want to leave. Bill and Charlie are here as well. Speaking of those two big old idiots, they look so different from the last time we saw them. Mom went a bit wacko when she saw Bill's long hair, but it was Charlie's piercings and tattoos that led her into a screaming fit in the middle of the hotel. I personally like them, much to her annoyance. Well, it was hilarious to watch and nice not being on the receiving end, especially since they're the older more "responsible" ones. I didn't think they could still hide behind dad so well._

 _Anyways, Egypt is lovely and ancient. The suns a killer, though. I got sunburned on the second day, but the locals taught us a sun repelling charm so it's all good now._

 _None of us have started our homework, yet. Except Percy, obviously._

 _Anyways, I wasn't going to write you such a long letter, but then I saw what the twins wrote. They're so weird._

 _So how are you? How's Harry? What do you two even talk about? I'm jealous and I need to know._

 _Ginny Weasley_

Roxana laughed out loud and put the letter back into the envelop. She'd be replying to the letter later on when Harry couldn't have the chance to read over her shoulder and realize his best mates sister was practically in love with him.

"What did Ron say? Ginny is enjoying herself immensely and the twins… I'm not sure...they wrote the letter in hieroglyphics." She passed him the first letter and he snorted.

"I don't think Ron's ever sent me such a long letter. He's happy." He grinned, "I'm not sure if he's written to Hermione, so I'm going to send it to her."

"That's a good idea. She'll have proof that Ron can in fact write a letter." Roxana chuckled.

"I've been telling him to write to her but…" The sound of tires stopped him from continuing. They weren't hit with panic like they'd been in the first days she'd come over. Now it was more like a game. How fast could she leave? The room was tidied in record speed, the empty ice cream was closed and carefully put in Roxana's bag, the bed covers were smoothed and the Quidditch game plans thrown under the bed.

"Bye, Harry. See you tomorrow." She whispered her farewell, gave him a quick one armed hug and climbed out the window.

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to anyone who's reviewed, followed, favorited, ect. I really appreciate it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**July 19th (Monday), 1993**

 **No.201 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

When Roxana left Little Whinging on Saturday, it had been raining. She'd been caught in the storm on her way from the train station with no umbrella or jacket. Her parents were furious when she'd come through the door. _How could she put someone else's needs before her own?_ A fight broke out with screaming, yelling and a few broken glasses. The fight they'd all been waiting for.

They had forbidden her from seeing Harry for the rest of the summer and that's when she cracked. Why did they care where she was? It wasn't as if they spent time together anyways.

But she'd thought they understood why she needed to help him. Why it was so important. Oh, how wrong she'd been. They didn't believe that he was being starved or locked away and said she was being a burden to his relatives. She'd snorted at that and gotten a slap from her mother.

On Sunday, it continued raining and the wind picked up. Roxana didn't come out of her room, not even to eat, and her parents ignored her.

Early on Monday morning, reports came in claiming that there had been major flooding on the train tracks and that commutes would be postponed until the next day.

Roxana had barely slept, so when she heard a knock on her door she quickly went to open it. It was her mother dressed in her purple lab coat, looking ready to conquer the day as she always did in the mornings. Except, it was obvious she was trying not to scowl or frown.

"Ten minutes, get dressed. You're allowed to see him. I'm driving you to Little Whinging. The tracks are closed." She reached for the doorknob and closed the door.

Roxana threw on a navy dress with gold buttons in the front and quarter length sleeves, all whilst worrying her lip between her teeth. Getting into the car she realized the weather had gotten chillier over the past few days. The sun couldn't be seen through the clouds, making the sky look an eerie murky grey color.

 **Little Whinging**

 **7:15am**

The car ride had been as predicted, silent and uncomfortable.

"What time am I picking you up?" Her mom asked as she pulled to a curb in front of the train station.

"You close at six, right?" Her mother nodded. "Then right after you leave."

"Very well." Roxana gave her a half grin that barely reached her eyes, thanked her and closed the car door as quietly as she could.

She watched as her mother drove off. As soon as she was out of sight, she rushed to the park. No one was out on the streets and all the stores were currently closed, it was obviously the kind of day most people preferred to stay in. Even the birds hadn't started chirping yet. It looked and felt like a ghost town.

Roxana shivered as she made her way through the darkened park.

"Dante!" Her voice cracked as she sank onto a bench. He came running from out of some bushes like he always did, but his pace slowed when he saw she was crying.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She lied before hiccuping. Roxana scooted to make space for him and patted the bench. Dante immediately climbed up without hesitation and sat looking at her.

"I got in a fight with my parents. Apparently they don't like that I'm helping Harry. I always thought they believed me about how bad he's got it. Nope." She stared forward. After a few seconds she let out a small laugh, "They think his relatives are normal, nice people and that I must annoy them by coming so often." She turned her unfocused gaze on Dante. He whined and as he pawed her shoulder, he titled his head in curiosity. He was looking at the long scratch on her right cheek.

"Courtesy of mothers ring. She didn't mean to." Her tone didn't sound as believable as she would have liked it too.

Dante let out a low growl and licked her cheek before resting his head on her lap.

"I'm okay now, it's just that I thought things were getting better between us." She sighed. Dante let out another growl and she felt his paw open then clench, his claws brushed lightly against her thigh.

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

 **Harry's pov**

From the moment Roxana climbed through the window, he knew something was wrong. Her smile was strained and she hugged him longer than she normally did. He didn't dare say or ask anything. Girls were strange. Even Hermione got a more antsy and annoyed during _that_ time of month, but Roxana always seemed fine.

 **Roxana's pov**

Harry was being oddly quiet. She was laying comfortably in his small bed, with pillows propped up behind her back, reading. Harry was tossing a small foam snitch and sitting at the foot of the bed. "Is anything wrong Harry? Did something happen with the Dursleys yesterday?"

Harry cast her a sideways glance, "No, everything's fine."

Roxana nodded slowly, her eyebrows raised in disbelief, "You sure? You're being oddly quiet."

Harry stopped throwing the snitch and turned to face her, "I thought you just wanted to read… quietly." He said in a very low whisper, not meeting her gaze.

Roxana's eyes narrowed. _No, he can't possibly._ She started giggling.

Harry immediately frowned, his attention finally focusing on her.

"I got into a fight with my parents yesterday. I'm not on my period." She continued to chuckle as he reddened and hastily ripped his stare from her.

"Stop laughing." He ran his hand through his hair; a habit, Roxana recognized, he tended to do when he was either nervous or embarrassed.

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, but it was difficult since he kept getting redder and redder. "Unlike Hermione, I don't get cramps." _Thank God._

"Merlin's hell! Stop!" He threw himself on the small space next to her and buried his head in the pillows. He let out a loud groan.

Another round of laughter overtook her and she had to hold her waist. She stopped suddenly, "Are they home?"

Harry let out a muffled, "No." And she continued laughing.

"Ah! Harry!" He pushed her off the bed in hopes of getting her to stop, but she couldn't. _He's so embarrassed and I only said "cramps" and "period." And now he's hiding again._ She sat up and wiped her tears, trying not to smudge her makeup.

"Are you done?" Harry was looking down at her, only his head was visible and Roxana swallowed her urge to laugh again.

"I'm done." She sat on the bed and yawned.

"Is that why you're tired?" Harry asked yawing as well. She momentarily frowned wondering what he was asking and then it became clear: the fight.

"Yeah, that's why." She said in a small voice.

Harry picked at a loose thread on one of the pillows. "Do you want to talk about it?"

 _I can't tell him my parent's don't approve of me coming here._ "You remember what I told you about my parents?" He nodded. "I never really know what to do in order to please them." She paused before continuing, "The fight started because of something along those lines. It was likely to happen. Actually, I thought we'd get into a fight much earlier in the summer." She shrugged.

Harry looked torn, "I'm sorry."

Roxana smiled sadly.

"Is that where you got that?" He was pointing to her cheek. She nodded, looking out the window, at the clouds, because she couldn't bare to meet his green eyes. _Im supposed to be the strong one._

 **6:23pm**

"See you tomorrow Ana." Harry hugged her quickly and closed the window only when he was sure she'd made it to the ground safely.

Roxana waved goodbye and began walking towards the train station.

"Are you hungry boy?" She sped up her pace as they crossed the street. _Mom won't like it if I'm late._

Dante only yawned. "So, you're tired then?" He barked once.

"I'm tired too." She smiled down at him and checked her watch, it was six thirty seven and they'd finally made it to the main road. All the stores were closed by five; it was a small town, if anyone needed anything they could just drive two miles to the closest supermarket.

No silver car was insight however, so Roxana decided to make a beeline for the park in order to give Dante his much deserved food.

She stayed with him until he finished, then they both made their way to the bench in front of the station.

 **7:00pm**

Roxana was sitting on the uncomfortable bench with her elbows bent on her knees. Dante was next to her with his tongue sticking out. She was beginning to get bored, they'd been sitting for the past twenty minutes. _Rush hour is always the worst on Monday nights._

"What do you do when I'm not here?" Dante closed his mouth and turned to her.

"Do you immediately go back to Harry's?" She asked looking at him sideways, her chin resting on her hand.

His bark echoed into the silent night and Roxana shivered. The degrees were starting to drop.

"You like Harry, don't you?" The large black dog nodded. She grinned and began petting him behind the ears. After that, she went silent.

Thirty minutes passed, but Roxana didn't worry. Though every time car lights came into view, she would squint to spot the car color.

 **8:00pm**

Dante was resting his head in her lap. Roxana was staring at his thick black fur, lost in thought. Every once in a while he would shift positions because she'd begun petting the same spot without notice.

 **8:30pm**

A car passed by and she didn't look up. When it continued driving, she stopped her hand in mid air; it'd gone numb.

 **9:00pm**

When the clock struck nine Roxana frowned and bit her lip. But she didn't get up. There was only a single street lamp in her vicinity and she was afraid that if she moved, her mother wouldn't see her.

 **9:30pm**

"Have you fallen asleep?" She asked the dog in a soft whisper. He let out a breath and rose to look at her. He looked worried.

"Shhh. Lay back down." _My legs are cold._ She rested her head on his back.

 **10:00pm**

She had fallen asleep with her hand gripping her wand. The dog in her lap was awake, guarding and keeping her warm.

 **10:35pm**

"Did you hear that?" Her eyes flew open and she twisted to look behind, but no one was there. Turning back, she sighed. Dante jumped down and stretched before nudging her toes with his nose. She tucked them under herself and adjusted her dress. He climbed back up, licked her face and settled against her once more.

 **11:00pm**

Roxana bit her lip, it was bleeding no doubt, but none of that mattered. Likewise it didn't matter that she was cold or hungry.

 **11:30pm**

Dante was walking right and left letting out a low growl every time he'd turn.

"I'm sorry." Roxana's gaze followed him back and forth, back and forth. He stopped at the sound of her voice and put his front paws on her knees. Then he whimpered twice and looked up at her.

"No one's coming for me." She let out a shaky breath and swallowed the lump in her throat. Dante let go of her and began walking in circles.

"What are you doing?" He stopped abruptly, his back turned to her and then took a few steps towards the street.

Roxana's heart caught in her throat and she was halfway off the bench without knowing it, "Please don't leave me too." Her arm was stretched in front of her, knees bent underneath her on the pavement when she finally let herself cry. Dante came back and rested his head on her shoulder.

 **July 20th (Tuesday), 1993**

 **Little Whinging, Surrey**

 **12:00am**

 **Sirius' pov**

 _I should turn...for her. It's midnight. She's been out here for six hours. She's cold and she hasn't eaten anything today… nor the day before... hell. How am I supposed to calm her like this?_

He nudged her hair. Another set of sobs left her, his heart clenched.

 _You doesn't deserve this._

The street light flickered and she grabbed on to him in desperation.

 _Stupid city. Too stuck up to buy proper working lights._

"Don't leave me…." She whispered into his fur.

 _I'm not going anywhere._

 **12:45am**

 **Roxana's pov**

Roxana was shaking from the chill in the air as she pulled Dante into the phone booth. It was a tight fit, but they managed and he didn't complain once.

The one day she needed money she'd forgotten her wallet at home. But on the side of the road, gleaming like a beacon of hope, was a sixty pence. She'd fumbled with it a few times before managing to get it in the coin slot. She dialed and held her breath.

"Hello?" Dora's drowsy voice filled her heart with joy and she had to catch her breath before speaking.

"Dora. It's Ana." Her voice cracked.

"What's wrong?" The sleepy tone was gone.

"The train didn't work today, so Mom drove me to Little Whinging. She said she'd pick me up…"

"You're still there!" Dora cried in the phone. "Don't move. I'm coming." She hung up and Roxana sighed with relief.

 **12:50am**

"Why didn't you call me sooner?" Dora asked when she spotted Roxana by the phone booth.

"I didn't have any money. And I wasn't alone, thank God. Dante was with me." She looked down at him, "I'm going to by you the biggest bone I can find." She reached down and pet him. _What would I have done without you?_ He barked.

"Are you going back?" Dora asked her friend.

"Where else would I go."

"With me. I can see that scratch on your face, Ana, I can put two and two together. You fought. Stay with me the rest of the summer."

Roxana grinned, "You mean it?"

"Hell yeah, now let's go get all your things." Dora entwined her arm around her best friend's elbow and they were gone.

 **No.201 Brackendale Road, Camberley, England**

A light turned on the third time the doorbell rang. The door opened and her mother was standing there in her night gown with a pepper spray bottle in her hand. It fell with a "clank," to the floor. Her mother's mouth was hanging open and she turned as pale as a ghost. "Shit, I forgot. I'm..."

Roxana didn't say anything as she and Dora climbed the stairs up to her room.

"I thought you were in your room." Her father yawned as he walked out of the master bedroom.

"Mom forgot to pick me up from Little Whinging. I love you both, but I can't stay here anymore."

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

 **4:00pm**

It had been a difficult start to the day for Roxana. When Tonks insisted she should sleep in and allow her to take her to Little Whinging during her lunch break, Roxana hadn't refused. She'd slept till one and woke up feeling much better than she'd felt in the past few days.

Even though everything was different, Roxana hadn't been this happy in a while. Sure, things with her parents weren't amazing, but they never were; at least there hadn't been any screaming. She'd left on good terms and for that she was proud.

"So now you're staying in London?" Harry was still trying to wrap his mind around all the things she'd told him.

"Yup, with my Auror friend, Dora." She tucked a fallen strand of hair behind her ear.

"And you're okay right? Do you need any money?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Thanks cub, but no, I'm fine."

"If you say so. If you need anything though, I'll be happy to help."

 **July 24th (Saturday), 1993**

 **Little Whinging**

 **11:00am**

On Saturdays, Roxana had to be extra quiet when climbing to Harry's room. All his relatives were home and all it would take was a slip of the foot. As she reached for another brick she heard the front door open. Her eyes widened and with all the remaining strength she had, Roxana practically flung herself into the room. Her shoulder caught the edge of the wooden desk and she hissed.

She put her finger to her lips when the car engine started up. Five, seat belts were put on, four, Dudley groaned about being too hot, three, Petunia gave him a water bottle, two, the car pulled away, one, it turned down the corner.

"They're gone." Roxana smirked. "Today, I'm breaking you out of here."

 **12:00pm**

Roxana watched as Harry ran ahead of her in the field of grass. Dante was chasing him with vigor, barking every couple of seconds. _Should he be running more often? Maybe I've been coddling him too much._ They turned back towards her.

"Ah!" Roxana gasped in surprise as their steps got closer, but their pace didn't slow. She began running. Dante was the closest one to her, but as her footsteps increased his barks got further.

It was exhilarating. It'd been a long time since she'd ran like this. A longer time since she'd turned. An old train station waiting area was coming up ahead and she decided she hadn't pranked anyone in far too long.

Making a beeline for the open tunnel she changed as soon as she was out of sight. _I've missed this._ In feline form her speed was incomparably quicker, so when Dante and Harry passed the space she was already behind them.

"Where'd she go?!" The Boy Who Lived shouted slowing down.

Roxana changed and began to laugh. Both boys came to a dead stop and turned simultaneously.

"How…?" Harry stepped forward.

"A disappearing trick I've learned over the years." She grinned and did a cartwheel.

Harry tried doing a cartwheel and successfully landed on his bum, he still beamed like a maniac, though.

Dante began licking the boy's face before leaning forward with his front legs flat on the ground and his tail in the air, the movement obviously meaning _let's play._

Harry threw his head back, laughing joyfully, when Dante put his paws on his shoulders and licked the glasses off his head.

"Did you teach him to be overly touchy?!" Harry cried out in amusement as Dante licked him again.

 _Did I?_ "Hm, I'm not sure. And just so you know I'm taking that as a compliment." At her reply the dog's ears perked up and he tilted his head in Harry's direction. _Genius._ She made her way over and sat down in the grass.

"So what do you want for your birthday Harry?" Roxana picked a few strands of grass as she asked.

Harry scrunched up his nose and ran his fingers through his hair. His hand dropped as he looked left and right, than up towards the sky. "This. Another day like this."

"And if I also bake a cake?" Roxana leaned towards him with a cat ate the canary look on her face.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "It would be a _perfect_ day." She beamed and kissed his cheek. He went red.

"I thought Ron was the only one with a crush on little old me."

Harry stuttered and took a deep breath to ease his nerves. "He is. I mean I like you, but not like that. You're too, too…"

"Too what…?" She was goading him with a smirk.

"Too intense." Dante barked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmm. Intense? I'm going to start using that now." She cleared her throat and sat straighter. "I'm Roxana Katerina Elena Constantin, I'm so intense that I can make your skin tingle and your blood boil."

Harry gave a small laugh. "If you did that, I think Ron would faint. He's already absolutely mad about you." After a moment. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't, but now that I know, I'm going to use it against him." She smirked evilly.

"I should warn him."

"Don't you dare!" Roxana slapped him across the chest, giggling.

Harry leaned back and she followed the gesture.

A breeze blew by and Roxana took a deep breath. Nothing was troubling her as she gazed towards the sky in peace. A few sparrows chirping and Dantes breathing, were the only sounds in the field.

 **July 30th (Friday), 1993**

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

 **8:39pm**

"Let's go fly a kite, up to the highest flight. Let's go fly a kite!" Dora and Roxana where singing at the top of their voices.

"I'm sure the neighbors are going to come pounding on the door soon." Roxana bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Dora snorted. "Silencing charm! Like four hours ago." She turned up the volume. Mary Poppins was playing and they couldn't help singing along. Dora was sitting on the couch drinking grape soda mixed with vodka whilst painting her nails bright blue.

Roxana was in the kitchen baking Harry's birthday cake, drinking Firewhiskey with lots of ice. Both were in their pajamas and their hair was up. Girls night was every night since Roxana had moved in and neither of them would have liked it any other way.

"Can I steal a piece?" Dora's hand was hovering over a cake layer. Roxana nodded.

"Go ahead. I'm going to cut them into a shape anyways." She put her hand on her hip and took a sip of her drink. "Is it good?"

Tonks nodded and opened the fridge to get more soda. "What shape did you have in mind?"

"Haven't decided. What do you think? Can't be something too hard, I only have five layers."

Dora pursed her lips, "He likes Quidditch, right? Make it into a snitch." She went to grab the bottle opener, but her grasp on the bottle slipped, sending it to the floor, where it shattered.

"Ah!" Roxana screeched and one of the owls, most likely Ebony, hooted in angst from the living room.

"Sorry!" Dora apologized and waved her wand. "No cake ingredients were damaged in the disaster, were they?"

Hand over heart, she chuckled. "Nope, it's okay. Dora, what would you do without magic?"

"I... don't know." Dora said in wonder.

Going back to her friends earlier idea Roxana bit her lip, "I think the snitch will be easy enough. Do you have any yellow food dye?" Roxana asked looking in a cabinet.

"Uh huh. Hufflepuff remember." She smirked and passed her a large plastic bottle.

"How could I forget. Thanks."

"I heard _Sleeping Beauty_ 's up next." Tonks leaned against the kitchen island pointing to the tv.

Roxana pouted, it was her favorite princess movie along with _Beauty and the Beast._ "I'll make popcorn once I'm done. Can you draw me a snitch? Front and back."

"You're so hopeless when it comes to the game." Dora dodged a towel and accio-ed the piece instead.

"I can't help it. And this is perfect. I'm definitely not letting it loose, but how am I going to make the wings? Wait… why am I asking you? You're hopeless when it comes to cooking."

Dora mimicked her words,"I can't help it." Roxana rolled her eyes whilst grinning.

"You'll think of something." Was all Dora said as she sat down, giving her an evil smirk and raising her glass.

It was near midnight when Roxana finally finished the cake. _Sleeping Beauty_ had ended hours ago and Dora was now watching _Jumanji._ Roxana was surprised the metamorphmagus hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Dora, get your ass in here and tell me how this looks!" She yelled before a yawn overtook her, keeping her from catching her friends reaction. Dora's brows were raised and her hair color turned to its normal brown.

"Is it that bad?" Roxana asked biting her lip. She hadn't had enough cake to make the wings so she'd made them out of sugar instead.

"How'd you make the icing gold?"

"The yellow dye and I found some gold metallic sprinkles hidden behind the mixer." She walked around the island studying the cake.

"It's perfect. Are the wings made out of sugar?"

Roxana nodded, "Can you place a stasis charm on it?" Tonks grinned and went to get her wand.

 **July 31st (Saturday), 1993**

 **Little Whinging**

 **Sirius' pov**

 **2:45pm**

Sirius was waiting in the usual place he met up with Roxana; the bench in front of the station. No one payed any attention to him, not that he minded. Everyone was, after all, looking for Sirius Black the murderer. As the witch and his cousin came into view he stood, stretched and padded over to them.

"Guess who's birthday is today, Dante?" Roxana asked bending down to pet him.

 _My tyke's birthday._ He barked. How could he ever forget? _Harry's turning thirteen._ Sirius could hardly believe he was going to be there with him.

"Let's go get him." Roxana beamed and he and Tonks followed behind her.

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

 **Roxana's pov**

The driveway in front of the little home was empty. "Good, his relatives aren't here."

She went up on her tiptoes and waved to Hedwig. A few seconds later Harry was out of the house and locking the door.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" She shouted when he came down the path. Dante was already jumping up and down around him, as if wishing Happy Birthday in his own special way.

"Thanks." He grinned widely.

"This is Dora. You can also call her Tonks. She doesn't mind as long as it isn't her first name."

"Wotcher, Harry. Happy Birthday." Tonks hugged him and they set out to the field.

"Okay, so we have steak, pizza, fried chicken and french fries. Oh, and cake, of course, but that's a surprise." Roxana explained while she took dish after dish out from the picnic basket her and Tonks had prepared that morning.

Everything was still hot thanks to a certain witch and her stasis charms. The four of them were sitting in a circle, the birthday boy between Roxana and Dante. Roxana noted happily that Harry was looking astonished and in awed excitement at the amount of food laid before him.

"Grab a plate and dig in." She encouraged him and patted him on the back. He didn't hesitate and took a bit of everything.

Taking a paper plate she loaded on a steak and a few pieces of chicken before turning to her bag and taking out a plastic wrapped bone. She ripped the the covering and placed the food in front of her newest friend. "This is all for you, Dante." _I don't think I've ever seen him look this happy._

He barked and licked her wrist. "You're welcome." She chuckled.

"So, Tonks whats Auror training like?" Harry asked before popping a fry in his mouth.

Dante barked and Roxana bit into a slice of pizza as the conversation continued.

 **Harry's pov**

 **6:30pm**

"You...you made that? It looks so real. Does it fly?" He couldn't believe his eyes when the girls had pulled out the cake in the form of a snitch. _It even has wings._

Dora threw her head back and laughed, "I could make it fly, but we wouldn't be able to eat it anymore and I've been waiting to have a slice since yesterday."

Roxana grinned, "Yeah, I made it. Hopefully it tastes as nice as it looks. And no it doesn't fly, maybe next time." She placed thirteen candles on the cake and Dora lit them with a flick.

"Happy Birthday to you…" They sang loudly without shame. Even Dante howled along with them. "...Happy Birthday to youuuu!"

"Make a wish." Roxana instructed. The click of a photo camera was heard as he blew out the candles.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Roxana leaving home? Also, I know Molly baked a snitch cake for Harry's 17th birthday, but that... might not happen this time around. I hope no one is too offended. I love Molly and she'll do other things for Harry in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**August 6th (Friday), 1993**

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

 **9:04pm**

Roxana hadn't seen Harry for the past week because Vernon's sister had come to visit. Oh, what a joy. Anytime someone came over to the Dursleys, they used Harry as a butler, cook and cleaner, hence why Roxana resented the situation with passion.

But that hadn't stopped her from coming to Little Whinging to spend time with Dante. Summer was in its last month and school was just around the corner. Roxana was for the first time, dreading of getting on the train since it meant leaving behind her new friend. Even though she told Dante daily that in a few weeks time her and Harry would be leaving for Scotland, Roxana doubted he understood and would indeed follow them there. It was eating her up and making it more and more difficult for her to look at Dante without tearing up.

She'd gotten back from Little Whinging with a terrible migraine and had gone straight to sleep. As she lay in bed looking out at the stars, her mind was on her black haired boys, Harry and Dante. Roxana couldn't explain it, but it felt as though something was happening and it needed her attention.

She sat up in bed, a sweat breaking on her forehead, "Dora, somethings wrong. I… I need to get to Little Whinging. I think Harry's in trouble."

 **4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

 **9:15pm**

"Dante!" He was barking like a maniac when she'd finally gotten to Harry's. Dora had apparated her in the usual spot, the train station, in fear of being seen by the neighbors. Roxana had told her she just needed an hour to make sure Harry was alright. But the closer and closer she got, she could even see the chaos ensuing. _Harry's blown up his aunt. He's used magic._ She could barely breathe and Dante's barking wasn't making her head pound any less.

Without thinking she knocked on the front door. It opened within a second and she took an unexpected step back.

"Who the hell are you!" Vernon Dursley spat at her. Dante growled from behind her.

Instead of starting a screaming fit, she pulled out her wand and twirled it between her hands. There would be hell to pay for what they'd done now that she had the chance to talk. "Someone that cares very much about Harry Potter." The man paled significantly.

Roxana kept her calm demeanor as she stepped into the house. She could hear Harry slamming his suitcase shut from upstairs.

"You do realize, you're the only family Harry has left and you've been treating him like a slave for the past thirteen years of his life?" Due to her Eastern European roots she spoke with her hands; hence the reason Petunia's eyes were wide with fear, following her wand back and forth, up and down.

Vernon narrowed his beady eyes at her, "Your… kind don't deserve anything else."

She laughed coolly, "Do you ever think before you speak?" Roxana pointed her wand at him. Dante snarled, showing his sharp canines. While Petunia started crying hysterically from behind her husband.

Vernon's eye twitched, "You wouldn't dare…"

And that's when Roxana lost it. "I wouldn't dare!" She hissed, her nose scrunching. "I wouldn't dare!? Why you pathetic excuse of space! Don't you have an ounce of remorse for him!? For what he's been through! No child deserves to be unloved! But you've proved that with the way you've treated Harry! You took away his childhood! I'd like to see you switch places with him, I bet you wouldn't make it out sane, let alone alive!" Dante was barking angrily, while frustrated, vengeful tears were running down her face.

"And you! You're his aunt! His _aunt_! Don't you care about him? He's the only piece of your sister you have left! You may have been jealous of her, but that doesn't give you the right to treat her son like the dirt beneath your feet! You starved him! How could you?! How could you treat your nephew like that?" Dante had stopped. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves." She wiped her tears and cleared her throat as Harry came down the stair.

"Hey Harry, go wait outside with Dante." Harry nodded stiffly and cast one last look to his uncle and aunt.

She faced Vernon and held the bridge of her nose. "Your sister will probably be returned to normal and she won't remember what happened." Her voice betrayed how tired and annoyed she was. He nodded stiffly, Petunia blew her nose and that's how she left them.

Roxana slammed the door closed and took Hedwig's cage, whilst throwing a rose lollipop wrapper onto the hood of Vernon's car. "Let's go. Dora's taking us back to her place in a few. We'll see what happens from there."

Harry nodded without saying a word.

"It was an accident wasn't it?" She asked with a soft voice.

Harry ruffled his hair and cleared his throat twice. It still shook as he spoke, "Marge insulted my dad and… and I just," He looked away from her, "cracked."

"I understand, Harry. I don't blame you…"

He interrupted her, "I didn't mean to do it…" His eyes snapped up to hers. "You… wait, what?" He sounded so confused, so incredibly lost.

"I understand, Harry." She gave him a reassuring smile and put an arm over his shoulder.

They walked in silence until they came to the train station. Both having had plenty of time to calm down.

"Do you think they're going to put me in jail?" Harry sat down unceremoniously looking up to her.

Roxana shook her head and crossed her legs as she sat before replying, "You're not going anywhere." She made room for Dante who'd been whimpering ever since she'd sat down. He settled over her knees and rested his head on Harry's lap. Roxana absentmindedly ran her fingers through his fur.

She waited for him to speak for three tense minutes. _Maybe I said something wrong._ "Harry…"

He faced her, "Why do you care so much?" His voice was full of emotion and when Roxana focused on him, she realized that he was truly curious.

 _Why do I care so much? Why wouldn't I? Because you're like a stray. Because you seem lonely. Because you're family mistreats you and I feel a connection and a responsibility to help you. Because trouble is attracted to you. Because your childhood was worse than mine. Because you're younger than I am. Because like me, you don't have a home and the best thing that's happened to you is magic. Because…_

Roxana took a sharp breath as her thoughts came together. "Because I just do, Harry. I can't pinpoint the moment it happened or the exact reason why, I just know that I care about you."

Dante had turned uncomfortably to nuzzle Roxana's hand.

"What you did back there… no one's ever done that. Thanks."

Roxana smirked as she regained herself. "I had to put them in their place."

A 'pop' announced Dora's arrival. "Yay! We get to keep him."

Roxana giggled and Harry stumbled on his words before nodding hesitantly as they both stood.

"Ready then? Hold on to my…"

"Wait, Dora, wait." _What about Dante? Why doesn't he look worried?_ She bent down and patted her lap so that he'd come over. _Something's not right._

 **Sirius' pov**

"Are you okay, Dante?"

He licked her cheek as he barked softly. _More than okay._

Earlier that evening when he'd heard yelling coming from the house, he'd been worried. Raised voices, were never a good sign and from what he concluded, it was because Harry had done accidental magic. His boy had sounded beyond angry and had stormed up the stairs to pack.

Sirius had never planned to stay in Little Whinging so long. Only a few days to see how James's boy was doing. It was risky to spend too much time in one place.

So when Roxana, the only person he trusted other than his boy, had come running, Sirius knew it was his last day in the small town. And as Roxana spoke to him, it was as if she knew it too.

"Harry's coming with us… to London." Dante looked up at the boy in question, then turned to look at her.

 _I know. He'll be happy there._

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

 _I'm not worried, you're always looking after him. I'll thank you properly in the future._

Her eyes were tearing up, "I'll come tomorrow…" He barked until she looked at him. Sirius shook his head slowly.

 _Don't cry, darling._

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

 _You understand._ Dora and Harry disappeared from behind her.

She took a sharp breath, "Where?"

 _Where you told me to go, where else?_

Roxana bit her lip as she stared into his eyes. She ran her fingers over his head, stopping them right behind his ear. "Be careful." Her voice shook.

He looked away. _I hope one day you'll forgive me._

"Promise me."

Sirius nodded once. _I promise._

Dora came to stand next to her. "Ready?" She didn't reply.

As Roxana wrapped her arms around him, he gave her a light bark.

 _Thank you... for everything._

She rose and quickly grabbed his cousin's hand, "I hope I'll see you again."

 _You will._ And with one last look into her hazel eyes, his little witch was gone.

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

 **10:35pm**

"I got a letter from the Ministry of Magic." Harry passed the letter to Roxana since he didn't feel too keen on reading it himself. She began to read it aloud with a slight tremor in her tone.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! You've had us all in a tight flap. But you're safe, and that's what matters. You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all. So that's that, and no harm done. Now you may remain in Auror Tonks..._

Dora interrupted her with a cry of disbelief, "He knows who I am!"

 _...care, however we highly advise you to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the remainder of the summer._

 _Cornelius Fudge,_

 _Minister of Magic_

Roxana sat down, holding her head. _It could have been so much worse._

"So everything's fine?" He sounded weary and doubtful.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere except the Leaky Cauldron, but your staying here tonight."

 **August 7th (Saturday), 1993**

 **No.7 Ellen Street, Whitechapel, England**

 **10:30am**

"Oh, my horrid aunts! You've finally made breakfast!" Dora screeched in delight when she came out of the bathroom.

To see so much food laid out haphazardly on the small coffee table was a miracle at this hour.

"I'm outnumbered by people who eat at this time of day. I gave in." Roxana grinned, adding more scrambled eggs onto Harry's plate.

Since the ordeal Harry had gone through, he looked much better and didn't complain one bit when Roxana accidentally gave him an over excessive amount of food.

"So we're going to Diagon Alley?" Harry poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"Hmh, to sort out where you'll be staying. But after that, you're free to do whatever you'd like." Roxana answered with a grin as she stirred her latte.

 **The Leaky Cauldron**

 **12:15 am**

"No need to worry sir, your room has been paid for completely by the minister himself." Tom the innkeeper swatted Harry's money away as he tried handing it to him.

Roxana shared a surprised look with Dora. _How generous._ He then lead them upstairs to room number eleven, which was nicely spaced. Dora resized his belongs and Roxana gently set Hedwig on a dresser.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here." With that Tom closed the door and left the three of them in confused silence.

"Well… that was strange." Roxana ran her fingers on the detailed bedpost.

"Tell me about it." Harry ruffled his hair and looked around. "This place looks ancient."

"It's beautiful." She sighed. Tonks rolled her eyes at her friend, making sure Harry saw her doing it. He stifled a laugh.

"If you two are done…" Roxana tilted her head, her eyes narrowing at her two friends in feigned betrayal.

"Let's go get some ice cream?" Harry beamed and hurried them out of the deteriorating hotel.

 **Florin Fortescue's'**

"Mr. Potter, what can I be getting for you today?" The elderly wizard came hurriedly with a big grin on his face, when they sat down under a bright blue umbrella.

Upon seeing that Harry wasn't alone he apologized profusely and asked the girls their names.

"Dora Tonks, sir." She gave him a bright smile when he remembered her mother visited the parlor to order caramel sundaes every Monday.

"And who might you be, dear." Florin Fortescue had seen countless upon countless of faces since he'd opened his shop, but he'd never forgotten a name.

"Roxana Constantin." She grinned and shook his hand.

Fortescue rubbed his chin, "I knew a Constantin once. Stole my first love. What was her name… it was so long ago." He frowned. "Ah, it was Antonetta."

Roxana choked and gazed at him in shock, "That's my grandma."

Dora burst out laughing and Harry slammed his hand on the table.

"She married the old general after all! I'll be damned." Florine shook his head before coming to his senses as he looked down at her. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear. That was ages ago. Don't mind me. Now what can I get all of you. It's on the house."

As they sat eating their ice creams Harry and Dora questioned her without shame.

"So your grandma had a fling with him. Maybe he'll give you free ice cream if…"

"Dora, I will scratch you if you finish that sentence."

"I was only going to say… if you reintroduced them." She feigned innocence then disappointment, "Get your head out of the gutter."

"Harry, you said you wanted to go to Gringotts. Roxana will go with you, she _loves_ going. Don't you?" Dora winked, "I have to get home, but I'll pick you up before ten." She waved evilly and disappeared in the crowd.

 **Gringotts Bank**

As they got into the cart to go down to the vaults, Harry noticed Roxana's expression. "Are you _actually_ scared?"

"Terrified. I don't like roller coasters." She sunk into the seat, put on the seat belt and closed her eyes. "Hold your ears. You too, Mr. goblin." The creature rolled his eyes at her antics. As the cart started moving Roxana whimpered. Harry held the arm handle in front of him and tried not to laugh.

"Almost." The edge that dropped down was coming up and Harry couldn't wait.

"Why must you… AH!" Her cry resounded in the cave and Harry winced. She hadn't been kidding, but it was too late now.

"AH!" Roxana screamed and let out a sob.

Harry looked sideways at her and burst out laughing. She was holding her knees fiercely to her chest and her nails were grasping the leather seat for dear life.

The cart slowed down until it stopped in front of his vault. Roxana was the first one out and she quickly bent over the edge of the walkway as she retched.

"Why did I agree to that?" She wondered and wiped her mouth before pulling out a water bottle.

"I don't know…" He paused. "You alright?" Harry asked as the goblin opened the heavy metal door.

She nodded and shrugged, "Eh, I've got nine lives."

* * *

As the summer steadily went on, Harry got used to his new found freedom, while Roxana got used to not worrying about him. He ate what he wanted, when he wanted and bought what he desired.

Their previous life styles were completely changed, but they fell into an unavoidable sort of pattern. Harry ate breakfast at the Leaky and Roxana would floo occasionally into his room around lunch time. They'd explore the shops together, not all of them though; Roxana refused to go into the Quidditch store, while Harry refused to go to Borgin and Burkes after getting his school books. After that, they'd have dinner with Dora, either at the Leaky or at her apartment where Roxana would cook. It was a nice and easy schedule to follow that allowed for a lot of leeway.

They both looked forward to the thirty first, which was when they'd planned to meet up with Hermione and the Weasleys. Neither were back from their vacations. Hermione's parents had decided to stay another week in France and the Weasleys would be leaving Egypt on the twenty ninth.

In addition, when the school letters came, Roxana found out she'd been made a prefect, to her and the twin's great surprise. When the twins had owled her back, they'd sounded more than ecstatic for their good fortune.

 **August 24th (Tuesday), 1993**

 **Borgin and Burkes**

 **7:00pm**

Roxana was sitting peacefully in an armchair reading about animaguses. She wanted to know where her clothes and wand vanished to whenever she changed, but it seemed that no one had a clue. She slammed the book closed and looked out the window. _I wonder how Dante's doing. I hope he's okay_. She'd gone back to Little Whinging everyday for a week, but as expected, Dante was long gone.

Her mind was so far away, she didn't notice when someone came up next to her. "May I sit here?"

She shook herself out the daze and sat up, "Remus! Of course sit, sit." She grinned and gestured to the seat across from her.

Remus' pov

Remus Lupin hadn't planned on entering the bookstore whatsoever, but the full moon was in a week and he only had so much resistance when it came to the wolf. When his other half insisted they enter the almost empty store to follow the most delicious scent, he'd obeyed.

He'd hoped he'd been wrong the last he had seen her, but as he got closer, her scent stirred something dangerous in him.

Roxana Constantin was too… too everything. She wasn't the girl for him. He wouldn't be able to handle her whatsoever, not to mention all the reasons it was wrong.

He wasn't Prongs; none of them had been. He'd only dated a few girls in Hogwarts and it was mostly due to who his friends had been. Wormtail had rarely ever had a girl. While… Padfoot, well, he could have had anyone.

He should've turned back, but instead found himself asking her if he could sit. _Idiot._

She looked far away and whatever she was thinking of was making her more and more depressed. It disappeared in the blink of an eye when she saw him and he couldn't fathom why.

"How are you, Remus?" She was grinning at him and he found himself grinning back. Cookies and something else. Something familiar?

"I'm…"

"Ana!" The girl's smile fell and she rubbed her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. I don't know why this always happens." She gave him a half smile. "Over here!"

"No problem…" Remus's eyes widened when the most intense scent filled his nose. He coughed.

 _Cookies. Chocolate cookies. Chocolate cake, cotton candy and strawberries._

"Ana, I need my jacket. Harry and I are going to the Leaky and you know it's freezing in there." Remus held his breath as a witch with pink hair passed him.

"Alright, wait a second." Roxana got up and took off the jacket she'd been wearing.

 _Maybe I was wrong._ "Tell Harry to wait. I'll be there in a few." Harry? As in his Harry? Remus felt a headache coming on.

"I'll try, but he makes a good sad face when he wants to go to the Quidditch store." Her voice was like butter.

Roxana snorted. "You're the adult, Dora!"

"I'm also a Hufflepuff, but thanks for pointing out the obvious." Her laugh. Remus had to get away, but he couldn't move.

Roxana sighed. "Order me a butterbeer, will you?"

Dora nodded a smile pulling at her lips. "Later, lion." She turned and walked away. His gaze followed her until she was out of sight. _That was my mate. HOLY FUCKING MERLIN! I thought it was Roxana. But good Godric... I actually have a mate. She was stunning. I should go after her. NO! Stay still Remus and relax._ He took a couple of deep breaths and sighed in slight relief.

Roxana's pov

It hadn't gone unnoticed to her that Remus had stopped breathing the second Dora had come running or the way his eyes turned gold when she'd left. _Dora is Remus's mate!_

She stifled a laugh at his expression of disbelief and relief. It dawned on her then that all the times she seen Remus she'd been wearing something of Dora's. _Oh saints, he probably thought… damn!_

She decided to break the silence and hopefully ease his mind, "How are you?" She smiled at him when he looked up and rubbed his eyes.

"Tired, but okay. You?"

Shrugging, she answered. "I'm fine. Did you finish the year's curriculum?"

Remus seemed to be coming back to his senses, "Nearly. All I have to do is plan the final exams."

She wrinkled her nose, "How _thrilling._ "

Remus chuckled, "I could perhaps change things up."

"That would be greatly appreciated." She grinned.

"What are you reading?" Remus pointed to the book on the table that she'd closed earlier.

She passed it to him, "I've always wondered where a witch or wizard's clothes and wand go when they change into their animagus form."

"You know, I had a friend that wondered the same thing."

"Were they an animagus?" It was so rare these days.

Remus nodded solemnly and placed the book on the table. _Had… a friend. Oh god._

She quickly changed the subject, "Dora Tonks, my friend who just came in, she's been trying to become an animagus for ages. I'm going to go search for some books to help her. Wanna come with?" It was a white lie but it didn't matter, Remus's mood picked up drastically.

They walked towards the transfiguration aisle.

"What stage is she at?" Remus fixed his tie.

"She knows or thinks she knows what her animals going to be." Roxana smirked to herself.

"What animal, if you mind me asking?" He sounds like a little boy.

Roxana smiled up at him, "A wolf."

He beamed before quickly controlling his features, "That's quite an unusual form."

"Quite." They turned a corner and found the shelves.

"What about you?" Remus asked as he begun to search the titles.

"Me?"

"Your animagus form. Don't tell me _you_ haven't considered it."

Remus' pov

When Roxana pushed her hair back, he truly pondered why she smelt familiar. Not from the first time he'd met her, but earlier even than that.

She smirked as her fingers traced a book slowly before replying, "Something feline."

A memory from long ago entered his mind as soon as the words left her mouth.

 _Flashback_

 _ **September 8th, 1977**_

 _ **Potions Classroom**_

 _It had been a horrible moon three nights before so Slughorn had graciously excused him from making anything in Potions class._

 _Today they were to create Amortentia potion, also known as the most powerful love potion in the world. According to the textbook, it was supposed to smell differently for everyone depending on what attracted them the most._

 _He was more than grateful to be able to lean back this lesson, without the worry of sniffing the potion. After all, he usually had a scent blocking charm placed on his nose because most potion ingredients made him sick. But why would he even want to smell a love potion anyways? He was a werewolf, there was no one out there for him._

 _His friends however, where more than excited. Prongs was confident he was going to smell Lily Evans, the girl who'd ignored him since the beginning of time. Poor sod was crazy about her. Wormtail was probably going to smell cheese. While Sirius, without room for discussion, boasted that he'd smell leather and oil: the scent of his new motorcycle and 'one true love.'_

 _Prongs smelt the potion first and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "I was right."_

 _Remus looked to see Lily's reaction. She turned bright red and called him an, "idiotic lying git."_

 _James beamed at her and whispered that he was positive she was coming around._

 _"In your dreams, Prongs." He snorted and watched lazily as Wormtail's potion exploded._

 _"Infirmary, Mr. Pettigrew." Slughorn drawled as he shook his head. Wormtail sighed and took a whiff from James' cauldron. He walked out smiling._

 _"Almost...done!" Sirius rubbed his hands together with a smirk on his face. Remus shared a look with James meaning, 'thought he wasn't interested.'_

 _"Mr. Black, please refrain from shouting."_

 _Remus heard Snape say something to Lily in a whisper, "I'll be surprised if his bitch doesn't smell like anything other than Madam Puddifoot's." Sirius's known make out spot._

 _Remus glared at the snake. The git didn't know his friends' animagus form, so he wasn't calling Sirius' future girl a dog. The double meaning, however, would have set Padfoot off in a flash. He was very protective over anything that belonged to him, maybe even more so than Remus's wolf. It didn't even matter that Sirius didn't know who she was yet; what was his, was his final. Thank Godric, Padfoot hadn't heard._

 _"Apologies Professor." Sirius wasn't apologetic in the slightest and as he leaned over the cauldron, the class went silent._

 _Everyone wondered what, more like who, the notorious playboy would be attracted to. Sluggy was wringing his hands in front of him, trying and failing to appear uninterested. Even the Slytherins had stopped muttering._

 _Sirius had taken the whole thing as a joke from the beginning, knowing he'd probably never settle down, but as he inhaled, his eyes closed and he grinned. One of the girls in the room sighed longingly._

 _When he spoke his voice was an octave lower, "Vanilla. Roses. Patchouli." He smirked, "Firewhiskey..." he paused for a moment, frowning,"a thousand lit candles and…"_

 _"And?" Most, if not all, the class urged on. Snape looked put off and sick._

 _His friend looked up in a dazed manner, a small smile playing on his lips as he shook his head. The bell rang a second later. Girls fluttered past him, but Sirius didn't spare any of them a glance._

 _"Well, what'd you smell last?" James asked taking a sniff from Sirius's batch, expecting to smell the same things his best mate had._

 _Sirius cleared his throat, "Something feline."_

 _He and James burst out laughing, but Sirius had a rare, far off, blissfully overwhelmed expression on his features."That's what my witch is made of."_

 _End of Flashback_

Remus stumbled back, landing on the ground with a thud. "No. No!"

"Remus! What's wrong?" He was flooded with her scent as she bent down to help him. His stomach flipped with disgust, sorrow and disbelief.

 _Vanilla, roses, patchouli, Firewhiskey, smoke and something feline. NO!_

He gently pushed her away and stood quickly. "Nothing, nothing. I just…I'm sorry, Roxana. It's been a long day and…" _How didn't I realize earlier?_

"No worries, Remus."

"I'm sorry." _I'm so sorry._

Roxana's pov

She watched as Remus practically ran away from her. Had she said something? Roxana decided she need a glass of Firewhiskey much more than a Butterbeer.

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **Remus' pov**

 **8:30pm**

Remus unlocked his front door with annoyance. _Why do I even lock it?_ _There's nothing around for miles._ He shouted, "lumos" and the lights flickered on. The small house wasn't much: two bedrooms upstairs, a living room and kitchen downstairs, a bathroom on each floor; but it was home.

He stalked into the kitchen and looked under the fridge for a small key. "Damn it!" He'd misplaced it. He pointed his wand to the safe he hadn't opened in eleven or so years, "alohomora."

The metal door squeaked open as it unlocked. He refused to go through the items inside, only grabbing the bottle of expensive tequila which he had no recollection of why he'd ever put it there in the first place.

When he sat down and twisted the cap open, he remembered. He didn't drink. He threw the contents back anyways.

"Damn you, Sirius!" _I'm going to kill him. You could have been happy, you fucking bastard._

He tipped the bottle back. _You... you fool!_ "You could've been happy!"

His head pounded. _A killer, a convict, a traitor, a moron. WHY HER!?_

He stood as the last drop went down his throat. Remus threw the glass bottle at the wall and watched it shatter before promptly blacking out.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise!** **What did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This chapter isn't dramatic or action packed, but it isn't a filler chapter either. I just really enjoy writing scenes that are all about friendship and humor. Some minor bashing and crude language.**

 **August 31st, 1993**

 **Leaky Cauldron**

 **11:20am**

Roxana stepped from the floo into the Leaky Cauldron with her suitcase and owl cage.

As she dusted her clothing, not paying much attention to her surroundings, two redheaded boys were running across the pub in full force.

"Ana boo!" Ebony's metal home fell with a thud and the owl let out a cry of anguish.

Roxana opened her arms and laughed with joy as they lifted her up onto their shoulders and the ceiling got a whole lot closer.

She grinned and held tight as they cheered and circled around the restaurant. "Ginny! Hermione! Ron!" She jumped down and went to hug them all.

"I thought you weren't coming till later." Roxana pulled away from Hermione's hug

"I was supposed to, but I begged mom and dad to let me come sooner. I've even got my books already." Hermione told her shrugging.

Ginny came up to them and plopped down on a chair. "He's still ignoring me."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Harry, who else." Ginny whispered putting her head in her hands.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back and forth between her best friend and her other best friend's sister. "Aw."

"Merlin have mercy, Hermione. I never thought you'd succumb to awing." Roxana sniggered.

Hermione slapped her lightly before a look of excitement settled on her tanned features, "Guess what I'm getting today?"

Ron looked across the pub and shouted, "What?!"

She rolled her eyes and turned her back towards him, "A cat."

Ginny gasped, "Finally, something other than an owl."

Roxana beamed, "Are we taking the boys with us?"

"Yes, because guess who else will come?" Ginny wiggled her eyebrows and they burst out laughing.

Roxana got up on a chair, the space was empty except for their group, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "We're going to the Menagerie. Who's coming along?"

"I need to have Scabbers checked out. Look how horrible he looks." Ron raised his rat and Roxana grimaced, Egypt had certainly taken a nasty toll on the vermin.

George turned to his brother. "I heard they sell baby dragons."

"I'm certain you heard wrong. Dragon trade is illegal here." Roxana chuckled.

"Wait, but your grandparents could own a dragon, right?" Fred asked with concealed hope.

"The owner has to have a license. So no, my grandparents won't be able to house your Swedish short-snout."

"How'd you know what dragon we wanted?" George pouted and kicked a stool.

"I learned legilimency and occlumency this summer." She smirked at them in turn.

The boys eyebrows disappeared and they turned towards each other, "You know what this means, George?"

"I do brother of mine."

"We won't ever…"

"Ever… be able..."

"To hide anything from her again." They sunk to the floor and let out anguished cries.

At that very unfortunate moment came down the stairs. "What are two doing! Get up from the floor this instant! You two are going to cause a scene!"

"We're the only ones in here mum." Fred whined, but listened to his mother and got up.

shook her head, "I don't want to hear it. Roxana, I swear I saw them nearly lock Percy in a tomb." Molly divulged and Roxana covered her nose to hid a snort.

The twins let out offended gasps. "Mother! Why would we… ever?"

"Forge whatever is going on?"

"I don't know Gred, but I don't like it."

 **Magical Menagerie**

There was barely any room inside the small shop and it made Roxana feel claustrophobic.

Every inch of space along the walls was hidden by an iron cage. A chill went down her spine. It smelt like metal and was terribly noisy because the occupants of these cages were all squawking, jabbering or hissing.

Hermione, Ron and Harry went to examine the cages, while Fred and George went to look at the aquatic animals on the far side of the room. She wrapped her arms around herself and went to take a peek at the cats. She drowned out their meowing and barely glanced at any of them for more than a moment. It was too difficult otherwise.

But one of them did catch her attention. Roxana bent down and tilted her head at the pure white kitten. She slowly stuck her hand through the cage and the little thing hissed with all his might, arching his back and everything. Pulling her hand out before he could scratch, she did a double take. _Why don't you like me little fella?_

"Need any help, Miss?" An employee came up behind her.

"No, thank you." She smiled and turned to look back at the kitten.

"He's the best behaved cat we have at the moment." The sales clerk beamed at the cage.

Roxana frowned and barely gave her a nod, before going to find Hermione. Although she found herself moving to the side in a hurry as Ron chased after Scabbers.

"What happened?" She asked Hermione.

Ron's rat ran away when he saw poor Crookshanks."

Roxana narrowed her eyes at the orange cat in Hermione's arms. _You better not scratch me._ She meowed quietly as Hermione handed the cashier a few galleons.

The kneezle meowed back, "Depends."

"I like him." Roxana grinned and winked at Crookshanks.

"George! Fred! We're leaving!" She picked up the rat tonic from the counter, rolled her eyes and pulled out the needed sickles. _That damn rat better be flawless after he takes this._

 **September 1st, 1993**

 **Hogwarts Express**

"I can't believe there aren't enough seats." Roxana whined as she opened the second to last compartment, only to reveal three people. The twins groaned. Percy, his girlfriend Penelope, and Oliver Wood were the ones in there.  
"Roxana! There's enough room in here for the three of you." Oliver got up to take her suitcase from George, who'd always been responsible for her luggage.

Roxana turned around and gave Hermione, Harry and Ron a eye roll. "Merlin help me. We'll see each other during the ride." The compartment door closed and the only people who appeared unaffected by the unfortunate circumstance where Oliver and Penelope.

"Hey Penelope, I love your sandals." _Well, not really, but this awkwardness must be broken somehow._

The blond girl looked up from her book and gave her a half smile, "Roxana. Nice to have another girl in the compartment. I like your… shirt." She turned back to her novel and leaned more towards Percy as Oliver sat next down next to her.

Percy looked up frowning at her shirt and then back to his girlfriend with a questioning glance. After all, Penelope was wearing a conservative dress with a collar and flats, while Roxana wore a tight black and gold v-neck blouse, black jeans and platform leather heels.

She pretended she hadn't noticed as she sat next to the window, Fred and George sitting besides to her.

"How was your summer, Ana?" Oliver asked across from her.

She shrugged, "Alright, I guess. Kind of boring without these two," She pointed to the twins who pretended to be overly grateful. "But I spent time with Harry." She didn't notice the glares Fred and George were giving Wood.

"And that man of yours, of course."

Roxana choked as she turned to look at Fred, her eyes wide.

"Come on, Ana boo, it's not as if you could keep it a secret forever." George shook his head.

 _What are they doing?_ A thought entered her mind and she acted upon it. _Legilimency._

Oliver Wood liked her and they were trying to get him off her back. The "man" they were going on about was actually Dante. _Clever boys._

"Boyfriend?" Oliver leaned forward, elbows bent on his knees.

She pulled out a book, nodding and caught him hide a look of disappointment.

"Even we haven't heard all that much about her mystery man." Fred smirked at her.

George just had to add on after his brother. "Yeah, tell us about him."

 _Oh god, what am I even going to say? I'll just have to make everything up._ "Well his name is Dante Barnes and he's a muggle."

"How did you two meet?" Penelope asked her and she pondered for a second.

"His dog came up to me and we just started talking." She had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing.

"Instant attraction?" George raised his eyebrow.

Roxana shrugged, "Sure." She looked at that landscape that was passing in a flash. Pouting she added. "He left to Australia two weeks ago."

"Really?" Oliver asked hopefully. _Are you kidding?_

"Yeah. I don't know how I'm going to make it the whole year." _I sound like one of those girls who's whole world revolves around their boyfriend. How pathetic._

Oliver leaned closer, "Long distance relationships are always difficult."

 _You're getting on my nerves. Even if I don't have a boyfriend, I'd hope you'd respect the fact that I do and leave me alone._

"I really like him though, and I've already told him I'm a witch. He doesn't mind."

Oliver finally seemed to be getting the hint. "So, it's serious?"

Roxana nodded and stared out the window. _I hope this lie doesn't come to bite me later on._

 **3:30pm**

The train stopped and Roxana awoke with a start. She rose from Fred's lap and blinked groggily.

"I'm going to see the trio."

It was freezing in the corridor and for the first time Roxana noticed the frosted windows. When she heard a low horrible moaning sound behind her, she paled and a long forgotten dream made it's way into her mind.

 _A cold stone cell. Screams echoing in the night. Harsh rain pounding down. Dementors._

Roxana screamed as she felt the warmth in her body turn to ice and her knees hit the floor.

 **3:40pm**

"Miss Constantin, wake up." A voice pulled Roxana out of her stupor.

 _I know that voice._ Opening her eyes she smiled, "Remus.… Ow, my head."

She hissed at the pain, scrunching up her nose. "I hate dementors." She squeezed her eyes shut and accepted the piece of chocolate Remus was holding out for her.

"How do you know Professor Lupin?" _Hermione?_

She frowned at the brightness in the compartment and realized it was the trio's. "I met him in Borgin and Burkes last year." She bit the chocolate, "What happened after I fainted?"

Harry fidgeted next to her. "Don't call it that."

She frowned, the confusion was making her head pound harder.

"After you screamed and 'blacked out,' the dementor made it's way into this compartment and affected Harry as well." Remus provided.

"But Professor Lupin here was fast thinking and got rid of it." Ron reassured her and Lupin seemed to turn away from the praise.

"I was coming to check on you three." She sighed before yawing. "You okay, Harry?"

He shrugged, "I don't really know what happened. I heard a scream that no one else did and then everything just faded. It was just like you said about the dementors." She gave him a pout and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"They're here looking for Black." Roxana stared out the window and shivered.

"I'm going to go speak to the conductor." Remus stood leaning in the doorway, he looked towards Harry. "Eat, it'll make you feel better." He than walked off and Harry took a hesitant bite.

"You sure you're alright, Ana?" Ron asked standing, to go get the twins.

"Yeah." She nodded trying to sound convincing. Being drained of energy scared the hell out of her and she hadn't even known the right spell to protect herself with. To be fair, her first instinct was to use the energy healing power she was capable of. _Is it really a power? What even is it?_ Unfortunately, she hadn't acted fast enough.

 **Great Hall**

 **6:00pm**

At long last, the train stopped in Hogsmeade station. There was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats hissed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform, rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" Called a familiar voice and Roxana along with the twins turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for the traditional journey across the lake.

Roxana pulled out an umbrella quickly from her bag, not wanting to get wet whatsoever. _Cat trait? Probably._ "You guys go on ahead. I have to make sure everyone gets in a carriage."

"Alright, we'll find you later." Fred and George sauntered past some young Slytherins and got into a carriage with Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan and Oliver Wood. She was almost happy she hadn't had to get into that carriage with Oliver.

 _Almost, I'm freezing my ass off._

Roxana looked around for any possible sign of Dante, but it was pitch black and it made things impossible.

"There aren't anymore seats in here, Looney!" A Ravenclaw girl with jet black hair sneered before _slamming_ the heavy door in a blonde girl's face. The carriage rode off and Roxana was certain when the young Ravenclaw turned around there would be evident tear stains on her cheeks; however it wasn't so. _Dare I say the girl looks_ _peaceful?_

"Remus did you just see that? What a bitch move." She looked up sideways at the tall man.

He nodded, yawned and said, "Point from Ravenclaw."

Roxana smirked and strode over to the girl with purpose. _Pale blonde hair, radish earrings._

"You can ride with me, Luna." She'd heard the rumors about the second year girl, but had never believed them. Obviously, the _Quibbler_ was a very avant garde paper, but that held no right to insult the publisher's daughter, no matter how much she held the written ideas to heart.

Luna smiled and tilted her head to the right, "That would be lovely, Roxana."

She grinned and looked around the platform for any other students, "Guess we're the only ones left. Let's go before I get pneumonia and die." She ushered Luna and Remus in before closing the door and sighing. _Prefect task number one? Done._ She plopped down next to Luna on the right side of the carriage.

"Chocolate anyone?" She pulled three bars of Honeydukes bars from her purse and passed them without waiting for answers.

Remus smiled and expertly opened the wrapping without tearing it.

"Thank you very much, Roxana." Luna took the bar and placed it carefully in her bag.  
"Don't mention it." She took a piece and popped it in her mouth. _Heaven._

Suddenly, two consecutive howls echoed from outside. Remus frowned, Luna hummed while Roxana was on her feet and in the process of opening the window.

Shouting, "Fred and George Weasley, what did I tell you!" She leaned out the window and squinted. In the distance she could see two forms practically outside a carriage.

"Not to frighten the first years until tomorrow!" Fred shouted back and she muttered, "idiots."

She heard George mutter a, "We've failed her, Forge." And then the _absolute idiot_ was climbing out the window and leaping onto the carriage behind theirs.

"What in Merlin's sake are you doing?!" Roxana threw her legs over the ledge and hoisted herself up onto the roof of the carriage. _At least it's not raining anymore._

George jumped on the last carriage before hers. "Coming over there, obviously!"

Roxana rolled her eyes as she went back through the window.

"Your an idiot, you know." She leaned back in her seat as George adjusted his robes.

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't stay there while Wood ranted over you. _Roxana's so pretty. Bet I can take the asshole she's with. What fucking name is Dante anyways? Blah, blah, fecking, blah."_ George imitated in his best Oliver voice.

"Oh lord, you should have just told him the truth."

George shook his head vigorously, "That would have lead to another rant and we'd probably kill him if he asked us to help get you."

"My heros." Roxana rolled her eyes and Luna giggled.

It was then that George came to his senses and realized that there were other people in the compartment.

He turned to Luna, "Good evening fairest maiden. Your hair shines like water in the night light. I am George Gideon Weasley the second."

"Luna Lovegood." The Ravenclaw didn't bat an eyelash or blush at his pompous introduction.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." That's when the young girl's eyes darted to the left as she thanked him shyly in her dreamy voice.

Roxana smirked at the pair. _They're perfect._ She looked across to Remus who appeared to be trying to hold in his laughter. She was about to tell them to get a room when a loud banshee screech came from outside.

"George, you fucking monkey! Why'd you fuckin abandon me, you fucking goon!" Fred's shouting had his brother standing straight in an instant. He bid the maiden goodbye, saluted Remus and gave her wink, before he jumped out the window.

 **Great Hall**

The students made their way into the Great Hall, going directly to the seats they'd gotten used to in the previous year.

Roxana had her elbow locked with Luna's, "If you ever need me to back you up or prank someone into insanity, know that I'm available twenty four seven."

The second year gave her a smile and in a misty voice said, "You have no Wrackspurts around your head, Roxana. Very unique. Good bye." With that the girl practically floated to an empty seat at the Ravenclaw table.

 _Wait... what are Wrackspurts?_

She sat down in her usual seat between the twins, across from Hermione who sat between Ginny and Harry, Ron being on Harry's side and Neville on Ginny's.

"You _fainted_ , Potter? You actually _fainted?_ " Draco hissed from the Slytherin table. The boys, he called friends, all snickered.

She stood with an eyebrow raised, "You heard wrong, blondy. I'm the one that fainted, but I wonder how you'd do up against a dementor. I bet you'd be out cold before it even showed."

The snake's mouth fell open before he sneered at her and turned around.

"That was brilliant." Ron told her in awe.

"Putting people in there place is one of my favorite things to do." She winked at him and the ceremony began.

 **September 2nd (Thursday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

All the girls in the room had gotten up at reasonable times due to it being the first day of classes. Lavender and Parvati were putting bright pink lipstick on with vigor, making Roxana cringe.

She did her normal makeup routine, which never consisted of any bright colors, while Hermione and Ginny braided each others hair.

"Crookshanks, come here." Hermione bent down to pick up her cat carefully. Roxana was just applying a bit of blush as she looked sideways and saw a golden chain around Hermione's neck.

 _She normally doesn't ever wear jewelry._

She frowned when she wasn't able to see the pendant that her friend appeared to be hiding.

She asked Crookshanks. _What's around your familiars neck?_

He meowed back and Roxana dropped her powder brush. _Timeturner._

Roxana waited until everyone was out of the room before grabbing Hermione's hand.

"Be careful with it." She pleaded.

The girl looked bewildered, "How'd you know?"

"Crooks told me. He's a _very_ good cat." She gave her a half smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Don't tell anyone. Please."

She sighed, apparently Hermione didn't want to discuss it further. "I won't."

 **The Great Hall**

Class schedules were the exact same as last years. Ginny voiced those exact words as they all sat examining their schedules. Roxana scanned hers with a critical eye, but the red haired girl was right.

 **Monday:**

1 Divination

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3 Arthmacy

4 Transfiguration

5 Potions

 **Tuesday:**

1-2 Ancient Runes

3 Astronomy

 **Wednesday:**

1-2 Charms

3 Divination

4 History of Magic

 **Thursday:**

1 Transfiguration

2 Defense Against the Dark Arts

3-4 Herbology

 **Friday:**

1-2 Potions

3-4 Arithmancy

"Makes life easier." Ron grumbled before biting into a sausage.

Fred and George were bouncing up and down and Roxana wondered if an itching prank had gone wrong and they'd been affected.

"You guys… okay?" She folded her legs, a look of worry and amusement on her face. _They're usually very careful when it comes to powders._

"Better than okay." Fred nodded.

George whistled. "So okay."

"Guess what we have today?" Fred wiggled his eyebrows.

"It's better than a rainy day." She snorted as they continued to rhyme, thinking how long it would take until they actually got to the point.

"We have D-A-D-A." Fred instead of saying the actual name of the class, said the anagram just to make the sentence work.

Roxana rolled her eyes at them and clapped quietly as she finished with a, "Yay."

"Yay!" They shouted together and only the first years, who weren't used to them yet, starred.

"Who's up for a Quidditch game later? Tryouts are in a couple of weeks. Roxana?" Wood had come up behind Harry and Ron and both boys were choking on their food at how obvious he was being.

"You know I don't play Quidditch, Wood." She raised her brow.

"Shame, you would have made a wonderful Chaser." The twins next to her fidgeted.

"Hmm... _shame_." She shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

"Any mail?" Ginny snorted into her plate as he asked that.

Roxana was about to say a quick "no," and walk away, but at that moment the owls flew in. Her mouth dropped open when she saw a snow white owl with a few silver feathers. _Demetri._

It flew gracefully around the Hall trying to find her and she stood with her hand outstretched.

Landing elegantly with a soft hoot, Demetri's owl leaned into her touch as she untied the large parcel from the his legs.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked her eagerly. She'd told them all the night before about her "fake boyfriend." So technically they were all as surprised as she was. Except Oliver, he looked livid.

 _Should I lie? No._ "It's from Demetri." She eased the silver box open slowly and grinned at his obvious apology. A bouquet of a dozen peach colored roses gazed back at her and she rolled her eyes. The letter merely said, _forgive me_ and was signed.

"Che prost." (what an idiot) She took out a piece of parchment and scribbled, _fine_ and sighed at the bottom. Why should she write a long ass letter when he hadn't even written a complete sentence. She gave it to the owl and it flew off.

"The git?" George wondered allowed.

"He's finally apologized. Aren't they beautiful though?" She picked up the flowers. _Too bad they're not red._

Oliver cleared his throat, "Demetri?"

"Family friend, goes to Durmstrang." Roxana relied.

Wood nodded, his cheeks turning red as he quickly went to sit down next to his friends.

"We should be getting to Transfigurations." Fred cleared his throat, a hint of mirth in his eyes at the prank that was to come.

 **Transfigurations Class**

"Hey! Minnie, we're in your first class!" The Professor's eyes widened as they came through the door.

"Isn't that absolutely…" Fred nudged her and Roxana gave a look of apology to the elder woman as she said, "Wonderful?"

George and Fred turned towards her and in a frantic whisper said together, "You were supposed to say absolutely, _positively_ wonderful, Ana boo." They whined together and she stepped around them to get a seat.

"I'm your best friend, not your twin sister." _Thank God._ "How was your summer Professor?"

"Very good, Miss Constantin, thank you."

"Aren't you going to ask about our summer, Minnie?" Fred pouted as he sat next to Roxana and threw his legs over her lap. She blinked and pushed them off, sticking her tongue out at him.

Professor McGonagall had an amused glint in her eye as she regarded them. "How was your summer, Mr. Weasley?"

"Amazing, Minnie." Fred grinned.

"We went to Egypt, Min Min." George smirked.

"Yes, I heard."

"And did you boys learn anything?" Roxana asked biting her lip to keep from laughing as they're first prank was about to ensue in ten...nine... she placed a scent blocking charm on her nose. Eight...seven...six.

"That they worship cats." The redheads answered together, got up and bowed. Five...four...three...two...one. Their Head of House snorted as did a few other students, but their expressions dropped as they heard a loud bang.

The class door swung open and a large charmed bag of catnip flew into the room with more than two dozen cats chasing it. Crookshanks was leading the pack, at her request, the bag being charmed to him.

"What in Merlin's name?!" McGonagall shouted as cats jumped on tables and ran around her. They climbed the curtains and scratched the desks, all whilst meowing for dear life.

Someone shouted that they were allergic and started coughing. _Yeah right._

Roxana rolled her eyes and shouted, "See you, Crooks!" The orange cat quickly lead the others out.

When bell rang and the twins sat down with their hands folded together on the desk.

"We also learned that they really like catnip." The twins grinned when McGonagall sat down looking already exhausted.

"Welcome to class everyone. This will be an interesting year."

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"That was hilarious guys." Angelina gave them a thumbs up as she entered the classroom.

"Thanks Angie!" Fred smirked and fist bumped his brother.

As the door closed behind them someone from the hallways shouted that Sirius Black had been sighted not far from Hogwarts.

Roxana's eyes widened and she remembered 's warning to Harry: to not go looking for the convict. _Hogwarts is the safest place on Earth, he'll be fine._

The bell rang and Remus came striding in, but not in the way Snape that usually did which was to show off.

"Good morning," he said and Roxana grinned encouragingly as he placed his briefcase down on his desk. He nodded a hello to her. "Would you please put your books back in your bags. Today will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

Fred and George high fived over her head, it wasn't as if they ever took notes anyways.

More than a few curious looks were exchanged as the class put their things away. They'd never had a real practical Defense Against the Dark Arts class before.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready, "If you'd follow me."

They got on to their feet and walked next to Lupin. He lead them along a deserted corridor and around a corner.

He looked sideways at her then towards the twins. "You aren't going to pull a prank on me, now are you?" He asked in a whisper, raising his brow.

"Nope, Ana forbid it. Besides we pranked Minnie last period." Fred reassured him.

"Yeah, with an army of cats because somehow Ana here can control them."

"I just get along with Hermione's cat. Charmed a bag of catnip to follow him around and soon enough most of the cats in the school were running together." She grinned as they went down the second corridor.

"You've just revealed the prank." Fred groaned whilst sniffing.

Roxana smirked, "Remus here is a fellow Gryffindor."

They're mouths dropped before they beamed, their eyes filling with mischief.

"I'll show no favoritism." Remus told them, but his tone implied he was lying.

"No, none sir. We don't expect it." They said together and Roxana applauded herself for keeping up.

They stopped in front of a staff room door. "Inside please," Remus said, opening it and standing back.

The staff room, a long paneled room full of old mismatched chairs, was empty. He waited for everyone before closing the door. Beckoning the class forward, where there was nothing, but an old wardrobe that the teachers kept their spare robes in. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall. Roxana let out a shriek and clung to George.

"Nothing to worry about," he said. _That's what they say in movies before the girl dies._ "There's a boggart in there, you've learned about them."

 _Oh, no, nothing to worry about._

"So bogarts like dark, enclosed spaces," Professor Lupin went on, "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my classes some practice.

"So the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a boggart?"

Roxana didn't bother raising her hand, "It's a shape shifter. No one knows what a boggart looks like when he's alone. Since it takes the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Very well said, Miss Constantin. So the boggarts sitting alone in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. When I let him out however, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

He rubbed his chin as he continued, "This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Who knows what it is?"

Fred raised his hand, almost, _almost,_ jumping up and down.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Force in numbers, the boggart won't know what shape to turn into."

"Exactly, it's best to have company when dealing with a boggart because he becomes confused. The charm that repels a boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You know, the thing that really finishes a boggart off is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing."

George bent down to whisper in her ear, "Hagrid in a tutu." Roxana bit her lip to keep quiet.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. Repeat after me please… _Riddikulus."_

" _Riddikulus!"_ The class shouted together.

"Good, very good. But that was the easy part I'm afraid. You see the word alone is not enough. Miss Constantin pick a twin to go first."

She smirked, "Fred because he shrieks like a girl."

Fredy glared at her, "Do not." He walked to the front of the class anyways, taking his wand out.

"Yeah, you do." She and George said together, smirking.

"What scares you the most Fred?" Remus asked him walking towards the door.

Fred didn't even hesitate. "Roxana." Everyone, even Lupin, chuckled at that.

She gasped, "Hey!"

"Kidding, kidding. It's seeing George dead." Fred sobered up as he said it.

The door opened and the boggart twisted and turned before a body lay on the ground in front of Fred.

"Riddikulus!" Fred shouted and the body turned into a yeti. Fred burst out laughing as did the two of them. George went next and his was the same as his brothers except this time the body turned into a bunny rabbit.

Roxana wandered to the back of the line. Even though it seemed easy enough in her mind, _say a spell then laugh_ , she had no clue what her _greatest_ fear could be.

Angelina went next revealing her fear of bats. Two more Gryffindors took their turns before the rest of the class, the Hufflepuffs went. Cedric Diggory, for one, was afraid of fire.

She was the last one to go and Professor Lupin told the rest class to begin heading back.

"You got this, Ana." Fred and George encouraged her as she made her way to the front. The staff room door slammed shut after the last student left.

The boggart began to shift and suddenly a dementor stood in front of her. Roxana paled, and she took in a shaky breath. _I won't let anything else steal my energy again._ Without realizing, she raised her left arm as a faint golden light began to radiate from her palm.

 _I don't want to go back to the dark, to the cold._ She heard the screams from her dream and she instantly dropped her wand and lifted her right hand up as well. The light grew stronger and the dementor began to back away, closer and closer to the closet. Roxana took a deep breath trying to steady herself, but when she let it out, the room was flooded with a golden hue as bright as the sun before everything went back to normal.

Roxana lowered her hands while Remus closed the closet door hurriedly. The twins didn't move.

She bit her lip looking between the three shocked faces. Remus hadn't blinked yet.

"I'm just as confused as you guys are. I mean my grandma taught me energy healing, but I never thought it could go to that extent. That was crazy." Silence. "Will someone say something."

Remus strode to her and she looked up at him, as he took a deep breath and studied her hands, "I've never seen anything like that before." He seemed on the border between awe, fear, and excitement.

"I knew you were a fucking bad ass, Ana!" Fred fist pumped the air before running to her and spinning her around.

George came up next to her, "Did you guys feel strangely peaceful when she was doing that?"

"Yup! Like the feeling I get after pranking someone." Fred put his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Well, it is energy _healing._ It's supposed to make you feel better." Roxana smiled shyly at the three people.

Remus cleared his throat, a grim look passing over his features, "You can't tell anyone about this. It may be magic, but it's very ancient magic. Few people even know about it. If… the wrong group found out…" He ran his fingers through his hair.

"We understand, Remus." Roxana put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, we do." Fred had no glint or smirk on his face.

"Especially since it'd put Roxana in danger." George's face mirrored his brothers.

Remus nodded carefully, "Can you control it?"

Roxana frowned and lifted her hand. Ever since she'd helped Ginny last year, she'd been hesitant to try it again because of the horrible outcome it had had for her. However, now she barely felt any different then she had a few minutes ago.

She stared at her right palm before a foggy golden ball of light slowly appeared. "Remus hold your hand out, the left one." On the train, she'd spotted a nasty scar starting from his pointer finger all the way up to his wrist.

He did as told, and slowly with the utmost care, she held her palm above his hand. The light stayed the same, but sank into the scar. They watched in wonder as it healed fully.

"Holy mother of Merlin." Fred's mouth was hanging open.

She took her hand away quickly and closed her fist, the light instantly faded. "Did that hurt?"

"No. It felt more like taking a happiness potion and calming draught together." Remus gazed at his hand in amazement.

"Last time, well... the _first_ time I tried it, it gave me a really bad headache. I'm feeling fine now."

"We'll keep an eye on you for the next few days." George picked up her wand. She thanked him just as the bell rang.

"Well, that was an interesting start to the year." Remus shook his head, amusement in his eyes.

"You know, Minnie said something similar. We're just that unpredictable." Fred chuckled.

 **Great Hall**

 **Lunch**

Herbology had been as boring as usual, however the mood had changed when Fred got caught trying to smoke some sort of poisonous leaf. He hadn't gotten a detention because Professor Sprout was more in a state of shock and amusement, than of anger.

"I mean, one day I want to know why they're really called Huffle _puff."_ Fred went on justifying himself.

"It was Helga's last name you fool. Just because your last names' Weasley doesn't mean you're a weasel." Roxana slapped the back of his arm.

Fred debated her statement whilst rubbing the back of his head. "That makes so much more sense."

At lunch, the younger trio went on and on about their day. Apparently, Hagrid had planned on letting the students ride a Hippogriff, which had resulted in blondy paying a visit to the infirmary. Then the three third years told the group how Trelawney had seen the Grim in Harry's tea cup.

"You were right, Ana. She's not the best…" Hermione tapped her pencil on the table.

"You can drop it." She whispered, knowing that she was taking extra classes already. Hermione nodded hesitantly.

"It was bloody hilarious though, she was like, 'You have the Grim! Oooo!' And then we burst out laughing and she looked so bloody terrified." Ron chuckled holding his side.

"Did you tell her about Dante?" Roxana asked with a smile on her face.

Harry nodded, "We only told her that a friend of ours had a big black dog and she seemed to calm down after that."

The conversation about Dante made her heart clench and Roxana decided to go try finding him. After all, she had no more classes for the rest of the day and she'd finished her Transfiguration homework in Herbology class. Rising from her seat, she walked quickly to the other side of the table to speak with Harry.

He turned around to give her his undivided attention.

"I'm going to try to find, Dante." She beamed when his eyes twinkled.

"Take the cloak with you."

"Thanks cub. Wish me luck guys." She straightened as she said the last part louder.

The group of friends simultaneously said, "Good luck, Ana." She crossed her fingers before waving goodbye.

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **2:00pm**

Roxana changed out of her school robes and into dark jean shorts with a plain red t-shirt. She put on her flats, touched up her makeup and grabbed her purse which held the map. Then she headed to the boys room. Not her boy's room, but Hermione's boy's room. She found the invisibility cloak at the bottom of Harry's suitcase, which he hadn't unpacked yet, and rushed out excitedly from the room.

Roxana made sure no one was around when she placed the cloak over her head and made her way out from the back entrance. It was right behind the kitchens, which were under the Great Hall, near Gryffindor tower and the clock courtyard. _The perfect escape route._

Opening the door easily, she walked down the outdoor hallway until she could see both the wooden bridge and the oak tree. The Forbidden Forest was beyond that and nor Hagrid's Hut, the Whomping Willow or the Quidditch pitch could be seen from there. Thankfully, the space was also hidden from the Great Hall, so she didn't have to worry.

She pulled the cloak tighter around herself, not from the cold, but from the anticipated disappointment. _He won't be here. He's just a dog._ Roxana set off into the woods, anyways.

 **2:20pm**

She'd been barely walking for ten minutes, slow baby steps mind you, when she heard a twig snap. Gasping, she held her breath as panic set in. All sorts of creatures lurked in the Forbidden Forest, from unicorns to trolls.

 _I'm invisible. No one can see me._

She walked backwards and almost jumped when she hit a tree. _Who's the_ _idiot now?_

Then a scent hit her. She instantly flipped the cloak over so that the shimmering pattern was seen, making her visible.

"Dante." Roxana whispered confidently. She heard a familiar "woof," and sunk to the ground when she saw the black dog running towards her. _I can't believe it._

"You came! You actually came! Oh my god, wait until Harry hears you're here!" She spoke with a voice full of emotion, no longer caring that she was talking to a dog or not.

"I missed you." She pet him and wiped her wet cheek at the same time.

 **Dinner**

 **6:35pm**

Roxana sprinted into the Great Hall without care. Happiness twinkled in her hazel eyes and a large smile spread her ruby lips. All her friends were chatting when she practically jumped to sit onto the table, interrupting their conversations successfully. Her action also caused her to catch the attention of many other people in the Great Hall. Wood being one of them, and unknown to her, Remus.

"He sent a letter!" She sang happily, grinning like a fool.

"Who?!" Fred, Harry, and Ron asked together.

Roxana bit her lip and held her hands over her heart, "Dante! He said he missed me and you, Harry." She ruffled Harry's hair as he began to smile.

"Said his journey was very long and difficult. That's why he couldn't send a letter earlier."

She took a much needed breath, "He's doing well and he can't wait to see us either over Winter or Spring break. He said we could decide." _Today or tomorrow,_ she told Harry mentally.

"When do you think, Ana?" Harry played along.

Hermione and Ginny, who weren't taking avid part in the conversation were instead betting how long it would take for Oliver or any other of the Gryffindor guys, apparently Hufflepuff too and a few Ravenclaws to snap at finding out that the "Prank Queen," was now _off_ the market. Hermione said the next day while Ginny bet in the next hour.

"Winter break, of course! I can't wait to see him again. Let's go write to him." She swung over to Harry's side and pulled him to his feet.

"I'll bring your bag back to the room. Go." Ron shooed him away, but Roxana squealed and bent down to kiss the boy on the cheek.

Groans were heard as Roxana disappeared from the Great Hall. A few courageous boys went up to the twins to see if they had any info on the mystery guy, but they stayed silent. Then Oliver _accidentally_ bent a metal fork and some Hufflepuff _dropped_ a plate. Ginny held out her hand and Hermione gave her a sickle.

 **Remus's pov**

The moment Roxana had come rushing into the Great Hall as if someone had given her the greatest gift on Earth, Remus observed the male population of Hogwarts with a look of amusement and disgust.

Looking around the room, most if not all the boys, even the Slytherins who tried to hid it, had there gaze focused on the Gryffindor beauty. When she squealed, he heard a grunt from the Hufflepuff table. The Fletchley kid, was failing to focus on his meal. _One p_ _oint from Hufflepuff._

Roxana threw her hair over her shoulder and bent to tell her friends the good news. A Slytherin seventh year he hadn't bothered to remember the name of, leaned in his seat, being completely obvious of what he was doing. _Ten points from Slytherin._

"He sent a letter!" Roxana's voice cried out. _Wait… what. Who?_

"Dante!" She sang. _Boyfriend? Seems so._

Seven students either slammed their fists to the table or stomped their feet to the floor and he took a point from each of their Houses.

"He said he missed me and you, Harry." She ruffled Harry's hair.

 _Does she realize how loudly she's talking?_ Remus smiled over how excited the two looked. "Said his journey was very long and difficult, that's why he couldn't send a letter earlier." She hugged Harry, across the table.

Two more Slytherins leaned forward. _Ten points from you and ten points from you. This is fun. I wonder if the teachers did this back in my day._ "He's doing well and he can't wait to see us either over Winter or Spring break."

"When do you think, Ana?" Harry asked and Remus sighed at the sad irony of it all. _She cares so much about Harry. She would have been perfect, Padfoot. Damn it._

"Winter break of course! I can't wait to see him again. Let's go write to him." As she swung over the table, he heard a Ravenclaw mutter, "I'd do her anyways, as she said... her boyfriend's _away._ I mean, just look at that ass and cleavage… we should both try one on her."

 _Twenty five fucking points from Ravenclaw. How dare you speak about Sirius's girl like… oh no. Remus you're so screwed. I can't possibly see her as his girl... no. Merlin help._

Roxana and Harry had just run out of the Great Hall and already hormonal jerks were getting up to talk to her best friends. He took a point from anyone who walked up to the twins. Two points from a Gryffindor who'd just bent his fork and from Diggory who just happened to drop his plate.

He heard Minerva mumble something under her breath and smirked to himself as he realized she'd been taking points away the whole time too.

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **7:00pm**

"Look who I brought, Dante!" Roxana shouted when the dog came into view.

"Hey boy!" Harry greeted happily as he leaned down to hug the giant dog.

"I also brought food." She opened her bag and pulled out six chicken tenders, three smoked ribs and a glass bottle of water which she poured into a bowl. Dante barked twice before settling down enough to eat.

They spent the two remaining hours before curfew playing with Dante, as well as questioning him about his trip. Obviously, he couldn't _say_ anything, but Roxana and Harry got the general gist that it'd been long.

When they practically could no longer see anything, they decided it was time to finally head back. Unfortunately, Harry wouldn't be able to see Dante the next day because of late classes, but Roxana promised she'd be there at least by dinner time. Dante must've understood because he let them go without following.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **10:30pm**

The group of seven lions were huddled around the fire. In their hands were glasses full of Butterbeer. Fred and George may have gone to pay Madam Rosmerta a visit and may have come back with them, but it was all speculative.

They drank greedily discussing their first day in more detail: Hagrid's sadly unsuccessful lesson, the prank the older trio had pulled in Transfiguration and Roxana's strange new _power_.

"So a light… a random light just came out of your hands?" Ron wiped his mouth with his sleeve and Hermione shook her head at his display.

"Well, it's energy, Ron. It's hard to explain. Is anyone besides us, in here?" She whispered and everyone looked around and waited a couple of seconds in silence to be certain.

"Look." Roxana placed her cup on the floor and held her hands out towards the center of the circle.

"You can't tell anyone." She whispered before she tilted her head forward in concentration. A faint light began to swirl in the middle of her palms, slowly getting larger with each pulse. In the darker lit setting, the color appeared more golden than it had in the sunny room earlier.

In a barely audible whisper, Ron mumbled, "Woah."

"I know. I never knew that energy could appear like that. The first time…" Roxana stopped and looked away from the youngest redhead.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Last year! _You_ did this to help me." She gasped in realization, "I thought I felt different that morning. _Better_. But he said I'd changed…" She cleared her throat and leaned closer to George.

"You were drained of energy, Gin. When I touched you, you felt like ice. I had no idea it was because of… but I freaked and did the first thing that came to mind. I didn't even know if it'd affected you in anyway." She sighed and entwined her hands in front of herself, "This though, feels a lot more _real_."

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I didn't change the class schedules yet again because as Ron said, "Makes life easier." What did you think about Roxana's power? It may seem like no big deal now, but it'll play a MAJOR part in the story later on. Also, I hope it's noticeable that the story is starting to get more and more... grown up. It is rated M, after all, but I just wanted to mention it.**

 **Side Note: Did anyone recognize Dante's 'last name?' (Barnes) Well, I got it from the actor Ben Barnes, which is how I imagined Sirius to look like in this story. Don't get me wrong, Gary Oldman did a fantastic job playing Sirius and I loved his role in _Bram Stoker's_ _Dracula,_ but I just always pictured Sirius a tad younger than how old Gary was in _Prisoner of Azkaban._ The same could be said for Remus, who I picture as Andrew Garfield.**

 **I'd like to say a big thanks to all of those who've reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I began writing this a while ago and getting positive feedback really makes my day! ...Somehow, I always end up sounding like a Hufflepuff in these. Which isn't a bad thing, but very far off from reality.**


	34. Chapter 34

**September 3rd (Friday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **2:00pm**

The day hadn't been eventful so far. Potions class went by without a problem. Not even the twins had felt much like pranking their _favorite_ teacher because tomorrow was Hogsmeade day, which had been scheduled earlier than in other years, due to the widely predicted impending trouble that was to come.

It was bright and sunny outside which had its pros and cons. The first being that Roxana wouldn't have to worry about inclement weather whilst seeing Dante. The latter issue being that mostly anyone without afternoon classes was outside. Meaning Dante would finally find out her animagus, since she couldn't risk being caught going into the Forbidden Forest and the invisibility cloak was in the occupied boys room.

Roxana changed into her beloved form before making her way outside. Every scent, every feeling and every sight was sharper, more focused. It was a completely different experience.

She ran through the woods, hopped over branches and barely made a sound when passing over fallen leaves. Her paws slowed as she made her way to the small circular clearing, hidden by tall pine trees. She spotted Dante lying in front of the largest trunk and crept quietly until she was about two feet away from him.

"Meow." He growled instantly, raising his head, looking around for the culprit. He saw her and she meowed again as he got up.

 **Sirius' pov**

Cats where a normal appearance around the castle he just never believed one would venture so far into the forest. The black cat had greenish eyes with specks of gold, not the typical eye color for the feline species. Not to mention it appeared uncommonly calm around him, stopping just beyond his grasp. _It… she must not know any better._ The cat meowed and licked her paw, gazing up at him without a spec of worry.

He tilted his head at her, sat down and changed into his human form. _Very bad move._ The cat bolted.

"Wait." He whispered his hand outstretched. The cat stilled before climbing the tree across from him.

 **Roxana's pov**

Before her eyes, her beloved dog began to shift. And there in front of her was a man.

Her heart skipped. _The g_ _rey_ _eyes_ she saw everywhere. _The homeless person_ she'd helped. _Sirius Black_ the murderer.

She ran as fast as she possibly could, her paws aching at the unfamiliar speed.

Roxana couldn't believe it. Sirius Black had been using her... _no..._ _he never took my wand. He protected me. He stayed with me._ Other dissuading thoughts filled her head quickly and her steps faltered. _He's Dante too and he promised he wouldn't hurt me._

"Wait…" Her own words echoed in her head as he said that, _please don't leave me too._ He hadn't left her.

In that moment she made the brash decision to stay.

 **Sirius' pov**

She sat on the lowest branch, gaze focused completely on him.

"I'm guessing you know who I am?" His mouth set in a thin line as he looked away.

A soft meow split the silence and another louder one came right after.

"I'm not… a criminal, I never killed any of those people. I… I didn't betray James and Lily. I just never…got a trial." He cleared his throat and frustratedly ran his hands through his hair. _Why am I explaining himself to a cat?_

Two consecutive meows of the same frequency that sound almost like _go on,_ urged him to continue.

He did and did not stop. Not when the sun set nor when the stars came out. For his story was long, and to listen... she was the first and only one.

Sirius told the black cat everything. He told her about his childhood, his friends, his enemies, his sins and the hell he'd payed for them, his grand escape and his savior.

In the end she came down from the branch gracefully, as though a judge from the podium, and placed her paw on his tattoo laden fingers.

The cat's glowing eyes remained in his mind even after she was long gone.

 **Seventh Floor Corridor**

 **11:00pm**

Roxana willed her feet to continue walking. _I can't stop or I'll fall to pieces._

Her mind was on Sirius Black. The man _wrongly_ accused of a crime he hadn't committed. The man who had spent the last twelve years in the worst prison on Earth at the hands of the dementors. The man who'd seen death, who'd had such a frightening childhood it'd left scars and the man who was Harry's godfather. _No one should have EVER gone through that, no one! How is he still sane? How is he alive?_

Absentmindedly playing with the charm on her bracelet, tears of anger and sorrow ran down her face as she walked, not knowing where she was or caring about the hour.

She came to a dead end, barely registering the door that appeared on the previously empty stone wall. She turned the handle and gasped: a large room held thousands of floating candles, while the walls were covered with countless knives, all pointing to a large target in the center.

She stepped inside and closed the door. Roxana had wanted to take out the anger pulsing through her veins out on something. _This_ was exactly what she needed.

With a stern face, she made her way to the shortest of knives and picked the sharpest one that had an emerald green jade handle.

 _Sirius Black will be found innocent and everyone responsible will pay._ Narrowing her eyes, she aimed and threw. _Dead center._

She took another knife and threw it with more force. It hit the edge of the target with a thud.

The next fifty knives or so landed near bull's eye, but Roxana hadn't managed to throw another so precisely as the first. Perhaps it was because the first throw had successfully gotten rid of most her anger and she was left with only grief after that.

When her next knife disappeared halfway into the floor, she fell to the ground with a heart wrenching cry. "What the hell is wrong with the world!" She turned to be on her back and gazed at the blurry, flickering lights above her. "Who in the damn universe picked me to be the one in a million? What am I supposed to do! How am I going to help him?" She whispered.

Roxana bit her lip as she came to a conclusion. She would help Sirius Black as her animagus and help Dante like nothing had happened. Neither of them could risk anything else yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! I didn't want to make a HUGE, Earth shattering deal about Roxana finding out that Dante was Sirius or that Sirius was innocent. Did anyone expect her to find out so soon?**

 **Thanks for reading. Review if you enjoyed.**


	35. Chapter 35

**September 4th, 1993**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **10:30am**

Roxana woke to anxious and excited voices. The two third years, even Hermione to her surprise, were obviously impatient to get going into Hogsmeade. _Oh, joy,_ she thought with sarcasm.

 _How does life carry on when an INNOCENT man is on the run?_ She bit her lip, drawing blood, her eyes squeezing tightly shut in despair.

As she got up to get ready she made a mental note not to treat Dante any differently and to also not pull out the map around him. A sour taste filled her mouth just thinking about the Marauder's Map. She wondered what Remus would be able to see; if his current hatred and beliefs would overcome his past. _I won't risk it._

"Are you coming, Ana?" Hermione placed some galleons in her purse as she asked.

"Im staying with Harry and Dante." Roxana wrapped the last strand of hair around her hot wand before letting it drop. _Perfect._

Hermione grinned, "Alright, then I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Roxana shouted after her. She turned towards the mirror and scrutinized herself. "You've got this."

 **Gryffindor Boys Room**

 _It's the fourth day back and their room is already a mess._

"Morning guys" She said as she entered the space.

"Aren't you going to Hogsmeade, Ana?" Seamus asked yawing for dear life.

Roxana shook her head as she looked carefully around Ron's bed. _Where is he?_

"Why not?" Dean asked, "I heard Andrey Colen was going to ask you."

She lifted Ron's pillow, to no success, the traitor wasn't there, "Who? Doesn't matter, tell him no. Whoever he is. I've got other things to do." She huffed and turned to Ron who was pulling his shoes on. "Where's that rat of yours, Ron?"

He turned briskly around, a look of annoyance and disgust on his face, "Hermione's devil cat ate him. There was blood on the blanket this morning where he usually sleeps."

She snorted, "I doubt that, but we'll keep an eye out for him." _And then he'll be killed._

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **11:06am**

 _Breathe. Breathe, Roxana, breathe._

 _He's been putting on a brave face ever since I met him. He's never done anything wrong. He walked all the way to Scotland for Harry and I, despite that everyone's looking for him._

"Dante!" Harry shouted as they made their way down the path that had formed over the past few days from their footsteps. The sun's rays illuminated the ground despite the amount of trees blocking the sky above.

"Dante!" He shouted again and Roxana bit her lip to keep a cry from leaving her as the dog ran towards them barking happily. _How are you still standing?_

Harry ran ahead to the grass area, Dante walking circles around him. "Was he like this yesterday?"

Dante sat down as Harry did, face turned up towards her in confusion.

She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "I didn't make it yesterday. I got caught up on something."

Harry nodded in understanding and Dante no longer appeared fazed.

 _He want's to tell me, but like me, he's afraid. What two great lions we are._

 **September 15th (Wednesday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

The past few days had gone by in a flash and thankfully Roxana found a comfortable plan to balance out the 'duties' in her life. She now woke an hour earlier, around seven, went to the Great Hall to grab food and carried that in a small folded cloth to Sirius as her animagus.

After that she'd leave to meet up with the twins before heading to class. Roxana spent lunch with all her friends whilst finishing up homework, then went in whichever form she felt like, to spend some time with the convict. Currently she was in her animagus form.

As soon as Dante saw her, he changed. "Hey, it's you today." He paused, "It keeps me on suspense. Will you or Roxana show up? You must be her cat." He grinned.

"I mean, when she can't come, you show. She asks you to, doesn't she?" He looked certain of his theory, but she wouldn't give anything away, so she simply sat down.

His face lit up, "That's why she smells feline…" Then his smile dropped suddenly and a look of recognition passed over his features.

 _Oh god, don't tell me you've found out already._

 **Sirius' pov**

"That's why she smells feline…" _Feline. Something feline. Why does that sound so familiar?_

 _Flashback_

 _ **September 8th, 1977**_

 _ **Potions Classroom**_

 _Today they were to create Amortentia potion, also known as the most powerful love potion in the world. According to Remus, it was supposed to smell differently for everyone depending on what attracted them the most._

What a load of rubbish. _He would much rather have been sitting, doing nothing like poor old Moony, than being forced in making a potion that would smell like his true love._ How phony. _As if he actually had one, anyways. Smell like his… couldn't it just show a picture of the chick instead? Why would he even want one bird for the rest of his life?_

" _Prongs, you wanna know what I'm gonna smell?" He smirked as he interrupted his best mates staring session directed at the one and only Evans._

He's not even looking at me, the love sick fool. " _What's that Pads?"_

" _Leather and oil." He grinned remembering the new wheels he'd bought a few weeks back._

 _Prongs turned to face him and snorted, "I wouldn't be surprised."_

 _Shrugging, "And you're going to get… what did' ya call the girl this morning? Lily flower."_

 _He snorted as James shot a glance to make sure Lily hadn't heard. "Of course I am."_

 _Sirius shook his head and started making the damn potion._

 _Prongs finished first, much to the frustration of Snivellus."I was right."_

 _Sirius looked up momentarily to see Lily's reaction. She turned bright red and called his mate an,"idiotic lying git."_

 _James beamed at her, "She's coming around." He sniggered and read the next ingredient needed._

" _In your dreams Prongs." Remus snorted and on cue Wormtail's potion exploded._ Poor sod.

" _Infirmary ." Slughorn drawled as he shook his head. Wormtail sighed and took a whiff from James cauldron. He walked out smiling._

 _The list said all he needed to do next was mix the potion once more, counter clockwise._

" _Almost...done!" Sirius rubbed his hands together with a smirk on his face._

 _"Mr. Black_ _, please refrain from shouting."_

 _He heard Snivellus whisper something to Lily, but he payed it no attention._

" _Apologies Professor."_ Wasn't excitement over a lesson encouraged? Wait, why am I so excited?

 _He leaned over the cauldron anyways, barely registering that the class had gone silent._

This is gonna be a mistake. _He inhaled and his mind went blank._

It's not possible _, but he sniffed again trying to separate the intoxicating scents from each other._

 _The scent that stood out the most was, "Vanilla."_ Floral but not overly so _, "Roses."_ A very subtle white musk scent _, "Patchouli." He smirked as his nose picked up his most beloved alcohol beverage, "Firewhiskey." He wasn't sure about the next fragrance though. It almost smelt like cigarette smoke, but less harsh and a bit more suffocating,"a thousand burning candles and…"_ No, it can't possibly be… how ironic. How perfect.

" _And?" Most of, if not all the class urged on._

 _He looked up, not focusing on anything or anyone. He shook his head trying to clear his mind, but the memory had left it's mark and the entrancing scents lingered in his thoughts._

 _The bell rang a second later._

" _Well, what'd you smell?" Prongs asked taking a sniff from his batch._

 _Sirius cleared his throat, "Something feline." Remus and James burst out laughing._

 _He couldn't care less about what they thought."That's what my witch is made of."_

 _End of Flashback_

Sirius blinked before he started laughing. "I must be going crazy." _Roxana Constantin can not be the... Nope._

 _Roxana is just a girl that happens to wear vanilla perfume, loves roses, does random rituals involving candles and patchouli,… has a flask of Firewhiskey on her at all times and_ he looked down at the cat _._

"Fuckk!" The cat looked up at him in confusion, unaware of the complete turmoil in his head.

"It's just not possible…" He took in a sharp breath, "She can't be… no." _Forget about it Sirius. Put it in the back of your head and leave it there._

 **September 17th (Friday), 1993**

 **The Three Broomsticks**

 **11:30pm**

"It's good to be back." Roxana grinned as she stole a seat at the bar and looked around the nearly empty bar.

Fred smirked, "I can't believe we didn't sneak out earlier."

George nodded solemnly, "And all it took was a few well thrown dung bombs."

Rosmerta, the owner of the pub, gasped when she spotted them. "Why you two...!" She narrowed her blue eyes on the twins. "Goading this poor girl into sneaking out at this hour!" Rosmerta cried out seeing the three familiar faces.

Roxana chuckled, "Actually, I'm the one that forced them out of their beds. I missed the village."

Rosmerta's demeanor changed immediately, "Well, then... three butter beers?" They nodded eagerly.

George smirked at the witch. "You know Rosie, I think your eyes are bluer..."

The woman interrupted him hurriedly, "Shh!" Roxana saw that her gaze reached beyond them and to the entrance.

"No, really..." Fred added, but he too was stopped when the windows in the pub started to frost.

Roxana turned to look at the street where five dementors or so were passing by.

The pub got very cold, and the fires blew out. "They do their rounds every night. It's ruining business." Rosmerta sighed. "Hopefully they'll catch Black soon."

"Do you think they're any closer to finding him?" Roxana asked biting her lip.

"... No, there hasn't been any sighting of him since September." Rosmerta placed the glasses in front of them.

"Where could he be hiding?" George asked not expecting an answer.

"I don't think he's hiding." Fred shrugged as he took a sip of his foamy hot drink.

Roxana bit her lip as she traced the lines in the wooden counter, "No... he's not hiding. He's waiting."

 **September 30th (Thursday), 1993**

 **Shrieking Shack**

 **9:00pm**

Roxana, in her animagus form, was sitting on the old, broken, dusty bed in the Shrieking Shack waiting for Remus. It was the full moon and the first time he'd be changing in the Shack since his school days. Sirius had told her the latter part of course, because she hadn't even considered the place a possibility. He also hadn't asked her to stay with Remus but she was there because she... felt bad for him.

Her knowledge of werewolves and additional experience with them, made her unafraid, hence why when Remus finally showed, she didn't even bat an eye.

"You're definitely not going to want to stay here tonight." He placed an old blanket on the ground, a few pillows and a change of clothing. She got up, stretched, meowed and sat back down.

"Your funeral." She rolled her eyes. _You've taken wolfsbane Lupin, it's not like you're going to turn into the big bad wolf that huffs and puffs until the damn house collapses._

 **5:00am**

Before the sun rose, the moon set and Remus began to change back.

His wolf hadn't even been wary of her and she wondered if it was because she was friends with his mate. It seemed plausible. After he'd changed and made sure she knew he was in charge, the wolf fell asleep.

It was kind of like babysitting a grumpy sleeping toddler, easy, but she hadn't closed her eyes. As Roxana walked through the foggy morning back to the castle she wondered if she'd helped him in any way.

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

"I wish we could just have a place to perfect our pranks." Fred rolled his eyes at his two friends as they sat down.

"Honestly, those small fireworks we set off in the Slytherin den barely even caused a 'poof,' and they were freaking expensive." George groaned.

Roxana slapped her forehead, "Guys. Oh my god, I forgot…" She made sure no one was listening, "I found a secret room, it wasn't even on the map. And it gives you whatever you want."

Their eyebrows rose and rose, evil smirks spread across their faces and they kissed her on the cheek.

"Lunch?" They asked in unison.

"Lunch." Roxana nodded excitedly, the bell rang and Professor Lupin quickly walked in. She was surprised to see him.

 _He looks okay._ He was a bit pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, but there were no new scratches, not that he'd hurt himself during the night; she'd payed close attention.

 **Seventh Floor Corridor**

 **2:00pm**

"Shut your eyes and think of your room." Roxana told the twins as they stood in front of the barren wall. She'd explained the gist of the space. It would give them whatever they asked for, except food or any of the other five principal exceptions of Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. "Now walk back and forth three times."

They did as they were told and opened their eyes.

"A door!" Fred clapped happily.

"No brother, it's a portal." George rolled his eyes and Roxana giggled.

"It's a door." Fred nodded.

"Go on open it." She followed closely behind them and like she expected, they gasped like Grindylows out of water when they saw the inside. It was the exact replica of their room at the Burrow.

"Merlin."

"This is gold."

"Look Ana, everything's here!"

"Hmh, impressive isn't it?"

"How'd you find it?" George asked her and his twin tilted his head.

She focused her attention on an empty box of fireworks as she responded, "I just passed by it and a door appeared. I'm sorry I forgot to show you guys."

"No worries."

"None, Ana boo. It's amazing."

"What should we call it?"

"Yeah, what should we?"

"How about… the Room of Requirement? The room that shows itself only when a person needs it the most." The twins stuck their palms out and she high fived them.

"So, who are we pranking first?" She smirked.

 **October 11th (Monday), 1993**

 **Divination**

October started and with that... Quidditch practice. The boys were ecstatic, the girls, not so much. Harry, Fred, and George were rarely around anymore.

The weather had also began dropping, so Roxana brought Sirius warmer clothes that she'd bought in Hogsmeade. She very rarely went to the village anymore, but the twins were always sure to bring her back pepper imps, sugar quills and Firewhiskey; what more could a girl ask for?

The older trio were sitting in the hazy, stuffy room wait anxiously for the bell to ring. They were still reviewing last year's lessons and therefore bored out of there minds. Today's schedule was tea leaf reading, like every class, then crystal ball gazing.

George had come up with the brilliant idea of using Roxana's skill of light to make all the crystal ball's in the class glow. It was a reasonable prank that would wow the students and agitate the teacher.

The bell echoed in the space and the three jumped to their feet, cups in hand to get tea first. They sipped their tea until there was none and flipped them over on the small plates resting in front of them.

"Now, we wait." Roxana sighed yawning and leaning against Fred for support.

"I hate waiting." George yanked his teacup off his plate, causing all the wet leaves to fall into his lap. He pouted, "Damn."

Roxana rolled her eyes and waited five more minutes before she took her cup gently and peered inside.

"What?!" All the tea leaves were in a clump at the center of the cup. Roxana always left enough tea to make it possible for a form to take shape, but there was no true form. Of course that had to be the moment Trelawney came up behind her.

"What have you got, dear? Any clues?"

Roxana pouted, handing the cup over, there were no symbols in the fifth year book for whatever mistake she'd done. "It didn't work this time." _I'm her star student. How disappointing._

"Nonsense." The woman peered into the cup then frowned, "Did you leave enough tea?"

"Yes, I didn't do anything different this time." She bit her lip.

"Then it must mean something. I'll look it up later in my grimoire, okay? If it means anything I'll send for you." Trelawney flounced away with her teacup and Roxana sat there confused and a bit depressed.

"Read mine, you cute nerd." Fred passed his teacup and she twisted the object until something caught her eye.

 _A snake? A knotted rope?_

"You may feel constrained in the future or you're going to marry a snake." She shrugged.

"Give me that!" Fred grabbed it out of her hand and with a deeply furrowed brow stared into the cup. "It looks more like I'm going to choke a Slytherin if you ask me."

George leaned closer to his brother, "kinky." Fred slapped the back of his head.

"Everyone grab a crystal ball." Trelawney's voice interrupted their bickering.

The boys stood and dashed to where the spheres were stacked. Fred made a show of balancing one on his head, before it nearly slipped.

They waited until everyone had gotten theirs before commencing with the plan.

"I'm not sure it's gonna work." Roxana told them in a whisper as she started concentrating on the clear ball she was grasping.

A few seconds passed before students started shouting. Roxana was glaring at her empty crystal ball while the twins were too busy looking around the room excitedly to notice their own.

"I...I think I see something!" A Hufflepuff voiced happily.

"I see something too!" Angelina looked closer. "I'm going to be Captain of the Quidditch team!"

"I see a… graveyard?"

"That's so wretched, Pretty Boy!" The twins cried out in unison.

"Hufflepuffs going to win against Gryffindor!" The chaser on the Hufflepuff team cheered.

The twins shot daggers at him and rolled their eyes knowing it wasn't going to happen. They continued to look around the class, waiting for the expected prank. After a few minutes of people still shouting out fake prophesies, they finally turned to their own table.

"It's not working An..." George's voice caught when he saw her. Roxana's eyes were closed and her head resting on her folded hands.

Fred was far more chill about it. "Ana boo, wake up." He nudged her across the table and she shot up.

A look of confusion passed her eyes, "I either fainted or fell asleep. What happened?" She yawned and looked around the room.

"Why's it gone?" Angelina cried out.

"I was just about to score a goal!" A Hufflepuff boy shook his crystal ball. _It's not a t.v, you git._

She tilted her head at the twins, George replied, "Normal stuff. People shouting out fake shit to get more points."

"Ah. Sorry, it didn't work."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You hadn't even tried it before." Fred reassured her.

"Miss Constantin, please come here." Trelawney was waving her over to her desk.

"I did find a picture with a description." She turned the old grimoire for Roxana to see. The pages were as thin as rice paper.

 **Circle of leaves: Means balance and divine knowledge.** A small picture, like her cup, was next to it.

 _That's all?_ Roxana shrugged and thanked the woman as the bell rang.  
"Have a wonderful day." Trelawney looked at them with a dazed expression. As the last student walked out, her gaze dropped to the book in front of her by accident. There was a large picture of an eye under the few words. Usually there was a much longer description, especially in a grimoire so old. Sybill Trelawney made the mistake of flipping the page whilst taking a sip of tea.

"Good morning, Professor." A sixth year Ravenclaw called out and she spilled the scolding drink on the book.

She jumped and used her sleeve to mop up the tea. "Hello, hello." She grinned widely as the next class came in. Looking down she muttered a surprise, "Oh no." The page had turned into a big black smug. Sybil barely frowned as she closed the book and began her next lesson.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading.**


	36. Chapter 36

**October 17th (Sunday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **1:00pm**

"Why do guys like Quidditch so much Dante?" Roxana adjusted the blanket she was sitting on, feeling lonely and craving conversation. She knew Sirius played Quidditch along with James when they'd attended Hogwarts. Afterall Harry had to have gotten his skills from some one. Sirius had been a beater and compared to the twins, even in his current state, had a better build than them. The twins were just as tall, but their shoulders weren't as broad; however, they had nerve and communicated perfectly, so it wasn't any big loss.

Dante barked and Roxana knew that evil smirk of his meant he liked the memories the question brought up. He'd tell her animagus tomorrow, but she wanted answers now.

"Oh god."

He looked at her questioningly.

Roxana got up, leaving her wand and began to pace. She placed the back of her hand to her forehead. _I may have a fever._

She continued to walk around, breathing deeply before stopping suddenly and meeting his grey eyes. She gave him a smile and went to the largest tree. Placing her hands on the trunk, she started climbing until she made it successfully to the lowest branch, which was about ten feet high.

Dante was frowning, already on his legs, slowly making his way towards her.

Roxana laughed as she stared down at him. She was usually in her animagus form whenever she climbed. _It looks so much higher for some reason_.

"I think I have a fever, Dante." She said in a distant voice. A leaf fell and she watched it float to the ground. "It's so beautiful up here, I should do it more often. Don't you think?" He barked, sounding far. Roxana leaned on her back in order to see the sky.

"Sometimes I wake so early I find myself waiting for dawn." He barked. As an afterthought. "My name means 'dawn."

Pause, "I think I'm going crazy." _I'm going to tell him._ "I think you're going to hate me."

He barked three times, _no I'm not._ "Yes, you are. Do you know what one of my favorite quotes is?" She sighed and sat upright, her legs dangling from the thin branch. "What doesn't kill us, makes us… AH!"

The branch snapped.

 **Sirius' pov**

Something was wrong with Roxana, she was acting… strange. The witch was usually put together, but today she was anything but. Dread overtook him when she climbed the tree. _Get down from there, darling._

It hadn't rained in weeks, so the trees weren't what they used to be.

"I think I have a fever, Dante." Her voice was barely above a murmur.

 _That explains your behavior._

"It's so beautiful up here, I should do it more often. Don't you think?"

 _No._

When she leaned on her back, he heard a faint crack come from the branch.

"Sometimes I wake so early, I find myself waiting for the dawn."

 _Come down._ "My name means 'dawn."

 _Beautiful. But you're worrying me._

"I think I'm going crazy."

 _Welcome to the club._

"I think you're going to hate me." Dante heard the branch give another crack.

 _Come down now!_ He barked frantically.

"Yes, you are. Do you know what one of my favorite quotes is?" She sighed and sat upright, her legs dangling from the thin branch.

He saw the wood splinter. "What doesn't kill us, makes us… AH!"

The branch snapped. Without thinking... Sirius caught her.

Then there was silence. Both held their eyes tightly shut. Both breathed deeply. Both looked very much human and both were terrified out of their minds.

 **Both pov's**

 **2:12pm**

Roxana opened her eyes first. "I promise I didn't plan that. Are you okay?"

 _Did she just ask that?_ His eyes snapped open, before focusing on her. He placed her quickly on the ground and took two steps back, his hands hanging at his sides.

She couldn't read his expression.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. _She has gone crazy._

She smiled, "Yes, Sirius. Do you know who I am?" _He hasn't figured it out yet._

When he frowned deeply, she decided to help out, "I don't have a cat, Sirius. You didn't tell me you were an animagus, so I didn't tell you I was one either."

His eyes widened, a look of immense relief passed over his features and he began to laugh. _I've been so blind._

She was looking at him shyly, a small smile playing at her lips.

"Why reveal yourself now?"

She shrugged, "I grew tired of talking to myself when I knew you could reply."

"I would have told you earlier… but my circumstances…" Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

Roxana shook her head "I understand." Her face became very grave, "I'm sorry... for everything."

He nodded once and cleared his throat, "I have to thank you. For all that you've done for me and for Harry."

"We're even. Harry may be your pup, but he's also my cub." She beamed and her eyes twinkled.

"Wouldn't he technically be your kitten?" Sirius grinned at the witch.

She pouted and in an amused tone, "I was gonna use that, but none of the boys liked it. Too… soft. 'Cub' was the next best thing, and in the feline family."

 _Talking to her is easier than I thought it'd be._ He was thankful. "I see. Does anyone else know about your animagus?"

She walked over the fallen branch, Sirius following behind her. They sat down facing each other. "You and my grandma, but she's known ever since I became one… my third year."

Sirius smirked. "Two years ahead of me. I managed it in fifth."

"Did you hold a Mandrake leaf in your mouth for a whole month?" She grimaced.

"Yes, I did and by your expression I'm guessing you did it the other way."

"Yup, me and the twins we're planning on doing it together, but they couldn't stand the taste of the leaf. You," She pointed at his chest, "had a goal and a reason."

"Why did you go through with it?"

"I… was bored." She chuckled along with him.

"You know, your eyes are a different color in your form. It's quite rare."

Roxana tilted her head, her brow creasing slightly in interest, "Really?"

He nodded, "Right now they're…" she blinked as she stared into his eyes, "hazel with specs of gold. When you're a cat they're dark emerald green."

She grinned, "Fancy. I must be special." He shook his head in mirth. "Well, your eyes are storm cloud grey now and when you're a dog. I think it's a Black trait, Dora and Andy have grey eyes too."

He nodded, "It's small world. I never thought you'd know my relatives."

"I never thought I'd meet you." She cleared her throat and whispered clearly, "The chances of me Roxana Constantin of meeting Sirius Black are one in a million." They said it together in the end, smiling widely as they did so.

"How ironic. I'd been in Little Whining only for a day."

Her lips turned up slightly and she opened her hands when she said, "fate."

"I was looking for Harry and you lead me to him." He rubbed his chin, raised his brow, "Not to mention those potions in the vodka bottles. Very clever."

"Why thank you. I was a mess and the guy at the counter was a creep." She pouted, but her eyes shone with amusement.

"You should be more careful. You don't know who could be on the streets." Sirius watched as she burst out laughing.

"Oh, please. What about you? Running out of the park like that… you gave me a heart attack."

"I'm just surprised you didn't realize I was an animagus earlier. I mean you asked me my _age_." Sirius pointed out.

She gasped and gave him a _really?_ "I just _told_ you I'm an animagus. You should have noticed when I climbed up to Harry's room."

"True, true. You win again."

"I'm surprised Remus hasn't found out yet."

"He can probably smell something feline about you, but thinks you have cat." _Like I did._ He gave a low bark of a laugh.

"What about in my animagus form? Couldn't he recognize me then?"

"Different scents." He frowned at something she'd said, "You roam the castle as your animagus?"

"Not often, but I was there when he turned."

His eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"I felt bad for him. It was his first time changing here since... you know."

He nodded hesitantly, but something was still troubling him, "You could have _died_."

Roxana reddened slightly, "He was on wolfsbane."

"Still… his wolf has control, Remus is just aware of what's going on."

"I do have a theory. I'm think Dora, is Remus' mate. His eyes went all golden and possessive when she was around and she feels a connection to the moon. Since I'm friends with her, don't you think he'd sense that I'm not a threat?"

Sirius was grinning widely, "Moony has a mate. Ha, told him he'd find her one day. But yes, that may be the reason." He looked away as he ran his hand through his hair. _I can't tell you the whole truth. Not yet._

Roxana began to smile, "So, why do guys like Quidditch so much, Sirius?"

"How can you even ask _that_?" He feigned offence and her smile grew, "Now this is a long kept secret between the guys on the team." He paused for effect, "It's because we look fucking _awesome_ whilst playing. James used to blow dry his hair everyday just to get the wind-blown style."

She tilted her head pretending to debate what he'd said, before giving him a look of disbelief, "Sounds like he was a drama queen."

Sirius grinned, but sadness glinted in his grey eyes. "We all were."

She looked away, "Do you need me to bring you anything else? Anything at all?" She bit her lip. "I mean, I wish I could sneak you into the castle..."

He interrupted, shaking his head as if it were out of the question,"Dumbledore would know. You've already done enough." _I won't have you getting in trouble because of me._

Her brows furrowed, "Okay," She asked hesitantly, "But what about… I don't know a blanket? Pillow? I could bring you a tent. Especially when it starts getting really cold. Or… or I could rent a room at the Three Broomsticks. It'd be kind of strange with me not staying there... and you'd have to be in dog form…"

Sirius shushed her whilst grinning like a fool, "Breathe." He waited for her to do as told, "You're an angel, but you shouldn't worry about me."

She huffed, "Then who will?" Roxana waited for him to contradict her and when he didn't, "Just let me help."

Sirius gave her a look almost of pity, "You're already helping."

She let out a long sigh, "I'm still bringing you a tent… it's soundproof, invisible, and has heating charms on it." She wiggled her eyebrows, "Doesn't that sound much better than the cold hard ground?"

 _She's trying to goad me. Merlin._ "Where'd you get an invisible tent?" He asked his lips thinning in a disbelieving smile.

"Maternal grandfather. He left me it in that heirloom box I told you about. I'll bring it tomorrow, though I have no clue how to set it up."

He waved her off, "I'll find a way. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." _I won't have you getting hypothermia._ "Okay, now onto the rat."

He snarled, "I'm going to kill him."

Roxana nodded, and spoke slowly, "If you do that, you'll be sent back to hell. I understand your want for revenge, but wouldn't it be more fulfilling to make him suffer as long as possible? Have him face the… dementors," they both trembled, "like you did?"

Sirius' lips curled into a vindictive smile, "You can be very Slytherin when you want to."

"Hm, yes I was almost sorted into a snake. There's a bit of a problem, though."

His eyebrows rose when she took out the Marauder's Map, "What are the odds?"

"Like I said _fate_. Sadly the rat's missing. Has been gone since you told me." She handed him the large parchment.

"Maybe he fell into a ditch." Sirius' eyes scanned the map, the bastard wasn't on there.

"Maybe a cat ate him." She laughed deviously, watching him closely as he covered his mouth with his hand, trying and failing not to chuckle.

"Your evil."

"Your evil too. 'Fell into a ditch,' I wish. I never liked that pest of a rat, gave me the creeps." She gave an involuntary shiver. _He watched me and Ginny dress._

"We'll find him and get rid of him." _And then… then… the futures a big mystery._

"Then everything'll be Firewhiskey and roses." She giggled dishearteningly.

 _Oh Godric. Don't breathe, Sirius._

Sirius nodded slowly, his eyes closed, "When we find him, we'll strike."

"Of course. But can't we say pounce instead? Strike sounds too much like something a snake would do." She was teasing him.

"But cats pounce..." Sirius whined. His mirth filled eyes betraying him.

"What about…" She paused and her face lit up when she thought of the perfect word.

Sirius smirked as he looked at her, and together said, "attack," as they shook hands.

 **Sirius' pov**

 **7:30pm**

Sirius regarded the setting sun through the woods. "It's getting dark. You should head back." _I don't want you to though. Not yet. There's still so much to talk about._

Roxana followed his gaze and sighed, she didn't want to leave. "I'll come tomorrow." She stood and began gathering her things. A quill here, a sketch of a tree there, half eaten food somewhere, but she stopped, looking down at the blanket.

Sirius leapt up and tried handing it to her.

"Keep it." She said, pushing his hand away.

"I don't want char…" He stopped himself, "thank you." _I'll make it up to you._

Roxana beamed, took a step, then another before she was wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. _This feels uncomfortably too right._

"I don't scratch." She whispered amusedly when he stood motionless.

Slowly his arms came around her, left hand holding the blanket, and settled on her waist. A moment later he pulled away.

"And I don't bite." He snorted and held her at arm's length. "Bye kitten."

"Bye Dante." She grinned, picked up the basket and walked away towards the sun.

 **Roxana's pov**

As Roxana neared the castle she looked back, it was already much too dark to see past the trees so her head tilted up to the stars instead. The smallest glimmer of wonder entered her furthest thoughts on why her hand had fit so well in Sirius's or why their hug had felt so… right. She shook her head and disregarded the notion.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? I hope no one thinks things are moving too fast. Also, I'm pretty sure the books never mentioned Sirius playing Quidditch, but he did in this story.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	37. Chapter 37

**October 20th (Wednesday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

When Roxana and Sirius had set up the tent they'd been faced with the problem of hiding it from Harry. Even though the tent was invisible, the poor boy could accidentally stumble upon it, if it was placed somewhere in the clearing they usually spent time in. The dense woods however, made it near impossible to find another tree-free area, hence why they'd placed it in a cave. It was very far from the castle and well hidden in the forest.

"...and James spent how long in the police car?" Roxana covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

Sirius had just gone over the obvious reason why not to turn into an animagus when intoxicated. Apparently, on Sirius' 19th birthday, he, Remus and James had gotten beyond wasted at some muggle bar in London and the two animaguses decided it'd be a marvelous idea to turn. Unfortunately, when they'd finished with their fun the most noticeable animal in a city couldn't turn back.

"Only a _few_ minutes. But, right as the muggles drive off with James... Remus comes out of the bar, sees me laughing my ass off at one of James' antlers sticking out the window and starts running!"

Roxana, through her laughter, asked, "What happened next?"

"The police stop to ask Remus what the fuck he's doing, while I sneak James out the side door and make a run for it." Sirius rubbed his chin, whilst chuckling. "It was a good night."

"What did Lily have to say?" Roxana's eyes were filled with mirth.

Sirius shook his head, "Oh, she never found out. We got James to turn back before we dropped him off."

"And Remus?" She asked with a smile.

"Poor Moony swore to never drink again." Sirius let a loud bark of a laugh.

"Hmm that explains a lot…" Roxana shook her head and spotted a series of cobwebs in the corner. "Ugh we missed some." She pointed to the wall.

Sirius looked back and then to her, "I'll get them later."

Roxana stood and hurried over to the spot with her hands on her hips, "They're creepy." A moment later she was standing on a rickety wooden chair, a broom in her hands and a look of determination in her eyes.

"If you fall… I'm not gonna catch you again." Sirius turned to gaze over the sofa as Roxana threw the broom towards the ceiling. She nearly managed to get all the spider webs down.

Roxana looking more than proud of herself and gave him a, "Ha!"

"You missed a few." Sirius pointed with a smirk.

A loud noise from the kitchen announced that the boombox seemed to have _finally_ gotten connection to a post. It began playing, _Right Where Back Were We Started_ , by Maxine Nightingale.

"Yes, this is my song!" Sirius yelled and got up and started dancing 'like the muggles do.'

"...Is this another of your famed dances?" Roxana asked slowly, trying not to let her amusement show.

"Yeah."

"And who taught you these…steps?" He was dancing some very far off 70's hustle like a headless horseman.

Sirius nodded whilst spinning in a circle, "James. Got all the girls with these moves back in the day."

Roxana blinked, "Were they ugly?" She was joking with him, but watching him stop, jaw slacked with a look of total disbelief was worth it.

"If you think your skills are better than mine… then please…" He motioned to the available dance space next to him.

Roxana stepped off the chair with her nose turned up and spinning the broom in her hands before she started doing the correct way to do the Hustle.

Not a second later, Sirius was shaking his head and holding up his hands, "No, no, no. You're adding _way_ too much hip."

Roxana fluttered her eyelashes, "You're just jealous you don't have hips." She swatted his bum with the broom and he let out a yelp.

"Give me that…" And the broom flew into the fireplace. He folded his hands over his chest as he tapped his foot and watched Roxana continue to dance, with narrowed eyes, "I think I'd know how dance a muggle dance from the _70's_ , kitten."

Roxana held a finger up, "Ok, Mr. I learned a _muggle_ dance from _James Potter_ , but _I_ was raised muggle. I win." She smirked and winked at him before spinning around with a laugh.

A slow smile spread on Sirius' lips and soon, he too was dancing again. Albeit, just as he was dancing previously, but he did try to add some of the moves Roxana was doing.

When the song finished and they were both breathless from trying too hard, they fell carelessly on the separate sofas and began to laugh.

 **October 24th (Sunday), 1993**

 **Quidditch Field**

 **10:11am**

"Go Harry!" Three girls screamed at the top of their lungs as the boy with messy black hair zoomed passed.

"Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! Go, go Gryffindor! We're the lions! We always score!" They chanted in unison, the latter part being Roxana's new motto for the team. The little gold flying ball didn't stand a chance and like anticipated, Harry caught it a second before he would've hit the ground.

"Good work, Harry!" Wood had cupped his hands around his mouth to be heard.

"Everyone down now! We're sure to win against Hufflepuff if we continue like this!"

Roxana grinned with Ginny, "So how have you been spending your time? I'm sorry I haven't been around in the evenings… or the weekends."

Ginny swatted her concern away, "I have people."

Roxana gave a loud chuckle, "People?' Darling, you're starting to sound like me."

She smirked before it dropped, "Don't laugh, but I'm friends with Luna and Neville."

Roxana beamed, "How is Luna doing?'

"She hasn't been made fun of since everyone saw her with you on the first day, but her shoes are still being stolen." Ginny shrugged and like a hawk, her eyes followed Harry into the locker room.

"Who in their right mind steals a girl's shoes? Do you know who in Ravenclaw's responsible? I'll give them a month of detention."

"I thought you only used your Prefect powers against the Slytherins." Hermione joined in.

Roxana smirked, "Yes, and I'm still taking a point away from them every week."

"On what principle?" The bushy haired asked turning her head back as they went down the stairs.

"The guys are idiots." She shrugged and the younger girls exchanged looks. The Slytherins were the most vocal when it came to Roxana, but hell almost broke loose yesterday when Roxana and Harry had come back early from spending time with Dante.

 _Flashback_

 _ **October 23rd (Saturday), 1993**_

 _ **Great Hall**_

 _ **7:00pm**_

 _Roxana and Harry came walking into the Great Hall starving, but happy. Dante was alright and had fully gained his weight back since he'd left in August._

 _The whispers started immediately when people laid eyes on the 'Queen of Gryffindor.' The twins had annoyingly made the title official for their friend, them being the 'Kings of the Castle' and all._

 _Anyways, Roxana was always dressed to impress, not literally, but it seemed that's what boys thought. She however, was not going to change her appearance just because they couldn't control themselves. Besides it wasn't as though she was showing off anything on purpose, she merely owned clothes that looked good and fit well. What was wrong with liking to be fashionable?_

 _Wearing black knee length leather heeled boots, a grey wool a-lined skirt and a black wool sweater that only let the smallest bit of cleavage show, Roxana grabbed a plate._

" _Lean down more, doll!" A Slytherin that played Chaser shouted across the Hall._

 _She sat down immediately, and shot daggers at the boy, a subtle blush making it's way to her cheeks._

" _Ignore him." Roxana said in a low, controlled whisper to the twins, putting her hands on their wrists as an extra precaution._

 _Ron was glaring at the potatoes left on his plate, while Harry was angrily tapping his fork on the table. This wasn't the first time some sod thought to insult Roxana in front of them._

 _A brown owl with a pink streak came in and flew around. It squawked when it saw Roxana and flew, more like fell, onto the table._

" _Neon! Hello baby." She patted Dora's owl and detached the letter tied to it's leg._

" _Another paycheck from a customer, Roxy?" Some Ravenclaw shouted in the quiet room._

" _What'd you charge? I'll double it!" The Slytherin table sniggered as the Quidditch Captain took out his wallet and waved it around the air._

" _No one calls her Roxy!" The twins were in front of the Ravenclaw with their wands pointed._

" _I'll fucking punch you twice, Flint!" Oliver was holding the Slytherin by his collar, seething._

" _Twenty points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin."McGonagall's voice roared._

" _How dare you!" Hermione was facing the Slytherin table with her fists clenched tight._

 _Harry had his wand under the chin of the Slytherin Chaser who'd insulted her earlier._

 _Ginny sent a bat bogey hex to a Ravenclaw girl that was chuckling._

 _Luna coughed and sent another hex to the same girl. "So many nargles, Marietta."_

 _Ron had been the only one to stay with Roxana. "Don't let them get away with this, Ana."_

 _She gave him a smirk and stood. "I won't."_

" _Stop! You three, come here now!" Roxana pointed to the boys who'd slandered her and gestured with her finger the latter order. Oliver pushed Flint in her direction, causing him to stumble. The twins lifted Hilliard out of his seat and dragged him over. Harry pointed his wand towards Roxana and the Chaser went on his own with a snarl._

 _Roxana sat on the table, legs crossed, wand gripped in her hand, waiting until all three gits were in front of her before she spoke._

" _You all think you're clever, dontcha? Then she sent up a muffliato. They stayed silent. Hilliard had his eyes on her boots, while the other two were looking anywhere, but at her. Her anger mounted._

 _Roxana narrowed her eyes, "You were all fucking rude. What was the point of that? I'm not a slut. Have I ever done anything to prove that?"_

 _They turned simultaneously and shook their heads no._

" _This is a letter from a girl-friend of mine. Understand?"_

 _They guilty three nodded and the one who'd mentioned the 'pay check,' muttered a barely audible apology._

" _Don't ever insult me again in front of the whole school. If you have something to say, say it to my face." She lifted the spell and turned to her friends. "All's fixed, sit down."_

 _End of Flashback_

Ginny pulled her back from her thoughts. "I think it's Marietta's group who's bullying Luna. They steal her things." The three exchanged angry looks.

"We have to help her." Roxana's tone made it final.

"I overheard the guys talk about pranking the Slytherins some time next week." Hermione bit her lip, raising her eyebrow as she divulged the secret.

"Not just the twins?" Ginny asked, her eyes wide. Hermione shook her head.

"Oh Merlin, they've been corrupted." Roxana put her hand over her mouth, causing the girls to giggle.

"We've all been corrupted by you three."

Roxana pouted, "But I'm the voice of reason."

"No, you're not." Ginny snorted.

"At least not most of the time." Hermione grinned proudly. "I am."

Roxana rolled her eyes, but grinned, "So what should we do to the Ravenclaws?"

"You're including us in your prank?!" Ginny exchanged a glance with Hermione. The level of intense excitement was one sided.

Roxana chuckled at the redheads happiness, "It'll be fun, Hermione, come on."

Hermione sighed, "Fine." Ginny and Roxana high fived. "If I get detention, you two have to cut Crookshanks' nails for the next two months."

Roxana gagged, while Ginny said, "Deal."

"So, what are we doing?" The bushy haired girl asked before saying the password to the portrait.

"Steal their own shoes?" The redhead proposed.

Roxana tapped her nose in concentration as they walked into the common room. "...A bit lame, but a good _first_ prank. How about we steal just one from each pair? That way they'll be forced to walk in mismatched shoes."

"We can hide the shoes in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Ginny grinned widely.

"Now that's better." Roxana sat down with a devious look on her face.

"And we can leave them a really complicated clue. I'll do that part." Hermione took out a notebook.

Roxana stared at Hermione for a moment, "... Alright then. Ginny, you go talk to Myrtle, she likes you best. I think we should plan the prank for Halloween. So they can be in frantics Monday morning." Roxana waited for their agreements before heading to the Forbidden Forest.

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **12:37pm**

"Sirius." Roxana whispered when she came close to the area.

"Kitten." He stuck his head out from the cave and gave her a grin.

"Miss me?" She teased as she walked into the large tent. After it'd been set up, Roxana had placed an extendable extension charm on it, so now the tent was more like a studio sized place, suitable to live in.

"You come here _everyday_." Sirius pointed out as he closed the tent door.

"Hmm, yes I do. Would you rather I didn't?" She tossed her coat on the sofa and fell back with a sigh.

"No," Sirius shook his head as he sat across from her on the other sofa, "Definitely not."

"Any sign of… on the map?"

"None." Sirius' eyes shot over to where he kept the item.

Roxana sighed before she sat up, excitement clear on her face, "I'm pranking the Ravenclaws on Sunday."

His lips thinned as he smiled, "Why?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "… Some raven bitches have been bullying Luna. She thinks it's okay."

Sirius smirked, "But there's something else." She wasn't telling the whole story.

"You read me too well." Roxana shook her head, but continued, "Yesterday one of the bitches was in hysterics as a fellow house mate of hers insulted me." She said it quickly, trying to mask her hurt and insecurity.

Sirius' smile slipped, "Backtrack, darling. Tell me what happened." His voice was etched with concern.

She did, explaining in more detail how she'd dealt with the idiots, more than the other things. Even so, Sirius cursed up a storm and nearly punched a hole through a wooden chair. His fervor was appreciated, but she urged him to calm down.

"Sit down, you hound. I'll make tea." She walked over to the small kitchen and lit the stove with a match. A mountain of water bottles stood to the right and she poured one into the kettle.

"I'm sorry, kitten." Sirius leaned over the back of the couch following her with his eyes.

"It's alright, I've gotten used to your temper." She grinned as she showed him the only two cups in the whole place, "Now which one would you like, red or black?" She held up her right hand then the left.

Sirius chuckled, "Surprise me. But I was _actually,"_ His rubbed his chin, "talking about the whole thing you went through yesterday. You didn't deserve that."

Her arms dropped, thankfully her grip on the handles didn't. "Thank you," she said truthfully, a small smile on her lips, a pink tinge in her cheeks. As the kettle began wheezing she turned with a flourish.

"Two sugars for…" Roxana took the empty teaspoon away from the red cup filled with steaming liquid.

"Little old boring me." Sirius finished for her and took the cup gratefully.

Roxana grinned, "And two sugars for little old intense me." She tried not to spill the beverage as she laughed along with him and sat down.

He shook his head before leaning his elbows on his knees and taking a small sip, "You're not that intense."

She sighed, "Many people beg to differ. But you're not boring, not in the slightest. Actually you're quite intense too."

Sirius placed his cup carefully on the simple wooden table, "Then you're just as sane as I am."

 _Luna's famed quote. Why did I ever tell him it again?_

Roxana choked on the liquid and slammed the cup to the table, spilling half, before covering her mouth with the back of her hand as uncontrollable laughter overtook her.

"You should have warned me!" She wiped under her eyes beginning to calm. Sirius was leaning back, a smug look on his face as he regarded her.

"I'm an evil man." He held his hands up, the gesture meaning, _I can't help it._

"You're a big fluffy stuffed animal, that's what _you_ are!" Roxana fell back on the sofa looking across to him.

He gasped, "I'm not fluffy! Not anymore. Not since you cut my hair!"

"Something I'm not ever doing again because you're incapable of sitting _still_!"

"You chopped half of it off on the first snap!" Sirius made a scissor motion with his fingers.

She looked at him in disbelief, "You asked me to! It was practically down to your elbows!"  
Sirius' eyes glinted with mirth; he was teasing her, "I happen to like my hair long."

He ran his fingers through his above shoulder length hair. He liked the way it was now, the way she'd done it. It was how he used to style it before _everything_.

Roxana narrowed her eyes examining him, "I like your hair like this."

He over exaggeratedly smiled at her, "I like it too. I'm just fooling you."

"Good answer." Roxana leaned back grinning.

"Thank you, I thought before I spoke."

"Bravo." She peered at him through the corner of her eye. "You should do it more often." There was silence before they were both laughing once more.

 **2:00pm**

"What exactly are you planning to do the Ravenclaws?" Sirius asked reaching for the cold tea.

"I'm going to steal one shoe from every pair they own and put itching powder in the remaining ones. Then Ginny will hang them in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione's making up a riddle for them to solve, but I doubt they're going to have much patience on Monday morning." She paused, "What do you think?"

Sirius ran his thumb on the bottom of his lip, "Brilliant, using their own intellect and bullying against them. But what about your payback?"

Roxana smirked, "Against the three jerks?" He nodded. "I threatened them enough, but I think the twins and Harry and Ron were responsible for their sparkly pink hair today."

Sirius tilted his head and held up his cup, "Cheers to revenge then!"

"Cheers to revenge!" They clinked glasses and took large gulps.

Roxana huffed, sitting down next to him. In a resigned tone, "We both wish this was Firewhiskey."

He nodded his head dolefully, "You know me too well, kitten."

"To the future then, when we will be cheering with Firewhiskey."

"To the future." They sighed and stared at one another.

"I hate waiting." She pouted and leaned against his side.

"I hate it too." Sirius threw his arm over her shoulder.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Do you like Sirius and Roxana's friendship so far? Review if you enjoyed.**

 **Side note: Regarding Roxana casting the muffliato charm... I know Harry discovered Snape's spells much later on, but I'd like to think that Sirius remembered some of them from his school days and passed them on to her.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	38. Chapter 38

**October 31st (Sunday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **9:30am**

Sirius and Roxana both knew what day it was, what it meant, but they both chose to ignore it; at least they tried to.

Sirius looked like he hadn't slept in days, which he probably hadn't. While Roxana was yawning every few minutes and her signature cat eye was not in appearance.

"I brought chocolate croissants and coffee." She began taking out the food and placing it on the table.

"Hmm." Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"Anything new on the map?" She bit her lip and tried not to look at him. _I know you're hurting, but I don't know how to help you._ "I need it for tonight." She folded it and put it her purse.

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, wincing at the pain the small action produced.

Roxana set her plate down, "Sirius…"

The man in question held up his hand, stopping her. Instead of answering, he rested his head in his hands and groaned.

 _This is killing him._ She sighed and began searching through her purse.

It took Roxana a good minute to find the metal flask. She shook it in front of him, like one would a toy for a dog. Yesterday, she'd gone into Hogsmeade for the sole purpose of obtaining Firewhiskey, and well, Madam Rosmerta was always very generous.

"Here, just for you."

He lifted his gaze. Once he saw the object his lips quirked up. "Kitten," Sirius smirked. As he grabbed the flask he also placed a quick kiss on the back of her hand.

She shrugged, an innocent, far off look on her face. _As if I'd let you suffer._ "Drink, there's a refill charm placed on it. Three bottles worth."

She gently ran her hand through his disheveled hair, "I can't come later, have to plan the prank and there's the whole feast thing. I'll see you tomorrow."

She stopped at the door, her hand hovering over the zipper, as she looked at him over her shoulder, "Will you be okay, alone? I can stay, Sirius." _I would drop everything to stay._

The black haired man stood, stretched his arms over his head and took another swig from the flask. "Go, Roxana."

She nodded slowly and left, not knowing why the answer left her feeling down.

 **Sirius' pov**

He watched as Roxana nodded hesitantly and left looking torn.

Should he have told her the truth in wanting her to stay? Her presence was always a pleasure for him, but he was afraid of taking up too much of her time. _She did offer… and she does help keep my memories at bay._

Sirius walked quickly out the tent and looked around the dense forest with narrowed eyes. But it was no use, Roxana was long gone.

He let out a faint chuckle, _of course she wouldn't want to stay. Not today of all days._

He raised the flask up to his lips and watched as another red tinged leaf fell to the ground in front of him.

 **Ravenclaw Tower**

 **6:00pm**

The yearly feast was just beginning as Roxana entered the empty Ravenclaw house common room.

The invisibility cloak was over her shoulders, her wand was grasped tightly in her right hand and Hermione's riddle was held in the other. Ginny was keeping watch in the hallway outside, while Hermione was vouching for them in the Great Hall.

She climbed up the spiral girls staircase until she found room fifteen. Opening the door, she was more than shocked to find such a mess inside.

Sugar quill wrappers where everywhere, likewise were scrunched up papers and hair ties. _Aren't they supposed to be organized?_ The only things lined up neatly where twelve pairs of shoes in front of the oval window.

Roxana smirked, _too easy._ She tossed one shoe of each pair into a plastic bag that sent them directly to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. From there, the ghost girl would hang them up, saving them from doing the task. According to Ginny, Myrtle was all in when she'd told her about their idea. Not to mention she'd asked to help them even further: once the Ravenclaw girls came back from the feast, she'd steal the shoes they'd been wearing that day.

She placed the riddle on the window sill, sprinkled itching powder on the remaining shoes and grinned evilly. _I hope you learn not to mess with a lion or their friends._

Returning to the corridor, Roxana bit her lip, "Ginny, you go on ahead. I forgot my jacket in our room." She walked backwards waiting for the redhead's agreement.

Once she got it, she ran; she was late enough to the Feast as it was already. Her heels clicked up a storm as she passed empty portraits, the occupants residing temporarily in the painting closest to the hall in order to be present for the show.

The floor length black dress she wore flared behind her, its medieval style sleeves feeling heavier with every step, and her crystal jewelry clinked as she got closer.

One last corner and… "Sirius?" She stopped abruptly in surprise at seeing him and tried to catch her breath. Clad in a pristine black sweater and jeans, he didn't match the stereotypical convict role in the slightest.

"Fancy seeing you here, kitten." He leaned next to the slashed portrait with a smug look on his face and visible guiltiness in his eyes. "You look beautiful."

Roxana walked up to him, "You're crazy." Her head tilted as she examined the door in almost boredom, "Never really liked that woman, but what the fuck?"

He smirked before taking a deep breath and looking directly at her, "My temper made an appearance again."

"I can see that. What did I tell you?" She chuckled breathlessly and held a hand to her heart.

He grinned at her as he answered, "To think before…kitten?"

 _He sounds so worried._ "Kitten," was the last thing Roxana heard before everything went dark.

As Roxana fell in faint, Sirius swept her up at once. One arm went under her knees, the other around her waist.

He could just hear her voice shouting in his head, "think before you do anything," as he walked out of the castle holding her with a strong grip. "Oh, well," he thought.

She wasn't the only one used to the other's temper.

 **7:30pm**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins followed the rest of the Gryffindor along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower.

The girls were wondering about Roxana and why she hadn't shown up.

"She probably just fell asleep." Fred swatted their claims away.

Ginny made a sound of agreement, "She did look tired." She exchanged a glance with Hermione and they both hid a grin.

When they reached the entrance corridor, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" said Ron curiously.

Harry peered over the heads in front of him. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password… excuse me, I'm Head Boy…"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first so that a chill seemed to spread down the hallway.

They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tip-toe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny.

A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there sweeping toward the portrait. The Gryffindors squeezed together to let him through, and the group moved closer to see what the trouble was.

"Oh, my ..." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had even been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" Said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked calmly, and Peeve's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" Said Dumbledore quietly.

"Yes, Professor head," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bomb in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Everyone went silent from shock and awaited instruction, but Peeves chuckled as he swept down to the floor before bobbing to a standstill in front of the Head Master. "Got good taste too."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the ghost, "What do you mean, Peeves?"

The ghost gulped, "He took," He held up a crystal earring, "the pretty Constantin."

Ginny shrieked, "Roxana _was_ wearing that!"

Hermione buried her sobs in Ron's chest, "She jinxed it!" Her friend's words from the summer echoing in her head.

"Silence!" Dumbledore had his wand pointed to his neck. "How?"

Peeves grinned and flew around the group batting his eyelashes, "It was all so romantic."

"Peeves!" Dumbledore's angry voice resounded in the hallway.

The ghost sighed, "Blah...blah...blah. She fainted, he caught her, then walked away."

"Roxana only faints when she feels safe!" George shouted.

"You're lying!" Fred roared.

The ghost stuck his tongue out and disappeared.

"Everyone to the Great Hall!" The Headmaster yelled over the turmoil waving his wand, from that moment he decided that the castle would go into lock down.

 **The Forbidden Forest**

 **9:00pm**

 **Sirius' pov**

Roxana's eyes flickered open and she gasped taking in her surroundings. Sirius got up from the kitchen table with a sigh of relief and walked quickly over to her.

"Damn it, Sirius." Roxana muttered.

The man in question came into her line of vision and handed her a cup of steaming tea, "Yeah, yeah. I'll try to learn to think before I do shit." _What's that saying? Can't teach an old dog new tricks? I'm not that old._ "How are you? _You_ fainted."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm a bit dizzy. ...But you should have just left me there." Roxana took the cup and let out a deep breath as she sipped the hot liquid.

 _How could I possibly leave you?_ "I should've, but... the ground looked uncomfortable and cold." He ran his hand through his hair, "So… the castle is under lock down at the moment."

She put a hand on her forehead. "We're going to be in the papers."

 _What a story that would be._ "You've been out for almost two hours, plenty of time for me to think on how you're going to get back."

"It's a good thing you're not just handsome." Roxana huffed.

 _Pardon?_ Her eyes slowly widened, "You sure I didn't hit the ground?"

Sirius smirked and winked at her, "Positive darling, but I think your stunning too."

Rolling her eyes, she asked him what his big plan was and his smirk only grew.

 **11:50pm**

The teachers, elves, ghosts and searched inside the castle for the entire night. Three boggarts were discovered in abandoned rooms and a few forgotten dung bombs exploded, but other than that, there was no sign of Sirius Black or Roxana Constantin.

Around three, Remus confessed to the convict's amortentia smelling like the girl and no one doubted him because Snape confirmed it as well.

When the news was out, the Head of Gryffindor House, to everyone's surprise, began weeping so much so that Pomfrey had to give her a calming draught. The nurse, not at all in better moods, kept muttering to herself about Roxana never having taken a contraceptive potion. Trelawney for once remained silent, and for once Snape didn't. He cursed the name of Black multiple times before Dumbledore urged him to have some control.

When it became obvious they weren't inside the castle, at around six in the morning, the Ministry of Magic was notified and the gates were opened. By six thirty, the students were caught up with the news and given breakfast.

The rumors started the moment food appeared, but the group of six lions stayed silent even as the whispers touched their ears. At the same time, Roxana climbed the owlery tower and attached a blank letter to Ebony's leg.

"How'd he get into the castle?"

"Why'd he have to take her?"

"I wonder if she's dead." Hannah Abbot shivered.

"Or… he could have always done something else." A Ravenclaw commented and a Hufflepuff's eyebrows disappeared. "You're disgusting."

"My shoe's gone!"

"My shoe's gone too, Cho!"

"Mine too!"

"Why would he take your shoes, you fucking idiots!" Oliver shouted at the frantic girls.

"We're Ravenclaws!"

"Just be quiet!" Cedric pleaded with them, holding his head.

"She was so pretty."

"I'll miss looking at her ass in Herbology."

"We should form a search party!"

"Who ever finds her first gets to keep her!"

"Yeah!"

"I swear this place is infested with Nargles." Luna rolled her eyes.

Minerva's eye twitched and she wringed her hands in front of her. "Whatever are we going to do Albus? In a few hours this will be made public."

Dumbledore looked at his long time colleague without any twinkle in his eyes, "We are going to have to pray for a miracle, Minerva."

Instead of joining in on Dumbledore and McGonagall's conversation, Remus was debating what island Sirius had gotten to. Santorini? Mykonos? Capri? Bahamas? Which was the most over the top? Which was the most romantic? Then he wondered just how much he'd been able to corrupt the girl and how much she'd been able to fix him.

Was she already in love with him? Had he marked her? Had his evil goal been abandoned? It was all very plausible. Not once did a thought about Roxana's safety enter Remus's mind. He knew why Sirius had taken _her._ The man, no matter the level of delusion, would ever hurt what was his; it was something deep rooted in the man ever since his childhood.

 **Great Hall**

 **7:00 am**

The heavy wooden door of the Great Hall flew open and slammed against the stone wall, shuddering on impact.

Roxana stood in the center of the doors, her hair floating and sparking from the intensity of energy and magic radiating through her body. Her dress was creased horribly and littered with feathers, but it was all fake.

" _Be unflinching. Think of something that makes you angry."_ Sirius' words sounded in her mind.

" _I'll think of you in Azkaban_ ," she'd told him. As she clenched her fits, half the glassware in the Hall shattered into fragments.

"Since when in heavens name, is curfew at seven?" She whispered. " _Don't shout. If they can't hear you, they better lean in."_

No one said anything, but McGonagall pushed her chair back, ready to stand.

"I've been stuck in the owlery all night." She whispered and crossed her hands over her chest.

"Filch! You were supposed to check there!" Minerva looked beyond angry. No reply came.

Roxana walked past the tables ignoring the shocked gazes, sat in her normal seat and grabbed the coffee pot. "So, what did I miss?"

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Please review if you enjoyed.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: For anyone who likes to listen to music while they read, I listened to "Hypnotic," by Vanic and Zella Day, and "Crazy," by Kat Dahlia, while writing this.**

 **November 3rd (Wednesday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **2:15pm**

After the initial shock of Roxana being back dissipated, the questions began. In the end people believed that Peeves was a liar, her earring had merely fallen off, she'd been trapped in the owlery after sending off a letter and Filch hadn't checked the place.

The Ministry had been informed of the mistake and no papers about her "abduction" littered the breakfast table on Tuesday. However, her display of magic made the teacher's cautious of her, especially since they now knew who she belonged too.

"How do I look?" Roxana didn't realize she'd voiced the question out loud.

"What?! You're asking me?! Well, I'm the only one in here so obviously. Turn!" Lavender Brown clapped her hands together as she rushed to her side.

Roxana turned with a sigh, "So?"

"Who are you trying to impress?" Lavender wiggled her finger at her.

She rolled her eyes, but a subtle blush made it's way to her cheeks. _Am I that obvious? Wait. I'm not trying to impress anyone. Or am I? You damn third year putting ideas in my already full brain._

"Brownie, you've been rooming with me for what… three years? I dress like this all the time. I'm not trying to impress anyone." She looked at herself in the mirror and smirked. Her outfit was composed of a black off the shoulder long sleeved sweater, a burgundy suede skirt that reached past her mid thigh, sheer black stockings and short heeled burgundy boots. _Perhaps I am trying more than usual._

Lavender gave her a _really_. "You look hot, but classy. Maybe… ruffle your hair a bit more. How about some dark red lipstick?" Roxana raised her brow, but went over to her cosmetics bag and pulled out a lipstick.

"Now you look perfect." The young girl grinned, but her demeanor changed and she wringed her hands in front of her, "Roxana why won't you date anyone? I mean you could go up to any guy in this whole place and they'd be begging at your feet to go out with you."

Roxana turned briskly at her roommate, "That's definitely not true. Don't over exaggerate. Please." She cleared her throat and reached for her purse and black coat.

Lavender's mouth fell open, "I'm not! I promise. Don't you realize?"

Roxana peered at herself in the mirror once more, "No, and I don't want attention from _them_ anyways." She threw the door open, but stopped when she heard the blonde girl sigh.

Roxana barely looked over her shoulder as she said truthfully, "I… I just don't want to have my heart broken. Ever." Her heart had already been toyed with by the people closest to her.

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **2:40pm**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius was leaning back on a boulder outside the cave waiting for Roxana. Today was his birthday and he couldn't care less. No, his thoughts were on his witch.

The day she'd revealed herself had probably been one of the happiest days he'd had since he'd escaped. He had believed that listening to her would be enough before, but he'd been wrong.

Everytime she asked him something her eyes would twinkle in anticipation for his answer, not for the obtainable knowledge, no, but for _his_ thoughts and _his_ beliefs. In comparison, when he would ask her anything at all, her brow would furrow just a bit, then her lips would turn up before she spoke. When she was passionate about a topic, her Romanian accent would make an appearance on certain words. _And her voice._ He adored her voice. It was smooth, a tad dreamlike and she said every word with purpose, making him pay even more attention.

Roxana was a complete mystery. He would never be able to understand how he'd gotten so lucky as to having her as company. They joked together as though they were long lost friends. The thought of her being anything more than just a good friend was long gone from his head; he wouldn't do that to her. But the shock that she was _the one_ , lessened day by day.

She proved him wrong in so many ways. She challenged _him._ Teased _him._ He'd never been the recipient, but was beginning to get used to it. Of course he still returned the favors which only made things more interesting.

"Sirius." He turned his head at the sound of her voice, smirking; he hadn't heard her coming. The hood of her black cloak was thrown over her head and she looked beautiful like usual. Very soon into their friendship he realized she dressed exactly how she wanted without caring what others thought; only in dark colors, her style being fancy with the slightest edge. Not that it really mattered, he always thought she looked good.

"Hello, kitten."

She looked down. A small, shy smile made it's way onto her lips; her reaction to whenever he called her that. She stretched out her hand expectantly and he grasped it tightly before lifting her easily to the ledge.

"Happy Birthday." She grinned at him, setting her hood down.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair. "Don't remind me."

"Oh?" She pouted teasingly as she leaned forward to see him better.

Without thinking, his left arm immediately went to hover over her waist in case she leaned too far. _Careful now._

He gave her his complete attention and tilted his head, "I don't deserve another year."

Roxana's head snapped forward as if she'd been slapped. "...Don't _ever_ say that again, Sirius." Her voice shook with anger, but she continued, "You deserve everything good on this earth, you fool. You've been in hell for twelve years and you've survived. Don't you think there's a reason? Beyond getting revenge?"

She turned to look at him. Tears were in her eyes, "You love Harry, you can be a proper family once all this blows over. He doesn't have Lily and James, don't throw away the chance of him having you too. You both deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy."

She pulled her gaze away, "I'm sorry you've suffered through so much." She hiccuped, "I'm sorry… I haven't made a difference."

"Roxana." It was a plea. A plea to stop. Sirius couldn't reach his hand out to grasp her chin or lean in enough to kiss her lips. He wouldn't let himself. Instead he said, "You've made all the difference. You."

She let out a barely audible whimper and then they were gazing at one another. _You have the most beautiful eyes. Chocolate, Firewhiskey, emeralds and gold._

As she blinked slowly, a smile spread across her face. She kissed his cheek before jumping off the ledge, nearly giving him a heart attack in the process. He looked down at her questioningly.

"There's cake, Firewhiskey and strawberries in the basket. I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius. And no more depressing thoughts." She grinned, flipped her hood over her head and walked away. Sirius wondered if he'd done something, more like wondered if he should've done something he hadn't. _Not again._

He threw open the basket lid and stared in fascination and amusement at the vanilla cake nestled between the strawberries and Firewhiskey. Correction… it was a vanilla rose cake. He knew this by two indications: the scent and the red rose petals arranged on the frosting in a _cat_ footprint. She had to have done it on purpose. A card lay haphazardly next to the cake and he picked it up gently, trying not to disturb any of the icing.

 _Happy Birthday Dante,_

 _I was going to make a chocolate cake, but the elves said it wouldn't have gone well with the rose jam. I beg to differ, but it was their kitchen and their ingredients after all. Besides, I can't get too daring now… plain old vanilla is pretty darn good too, and I wasn't sure what kind of cake you liked. Perhaps fruit or marzipan cake? No offence if you like those, but... bleh. Anyways, rose cake is one of my personal favorites, so I hope you like it too. Actually, you better like it because I spent more than an hour placing those petals accordingly and only once I finished did I realize I'd made the wrong paw print._

 _Yours,_

 _Kitten_

Sirius grinned widely and began looking for a fork.

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **Roxana's pov**

Roxana walked until she was out of sight before stopping quickly with her hands over her face to keep from smiling. She bit her lip as she turned to look behind her, but the thick pine trees blocked her view.

 _He thinks my eyes are beautiful._ _Get a fucking grip._ _I wish he'd kissed me like he wanted to._ _Wait...what?_

Roxana stared at her hands with a look of confusion and concentration. _I can't like Sirius Black._ _Why not?_

"...Because…" She began to laugh as she continued down the path. "He's too… old." _Reason denied, I win._ _Shut the fuck up._ _I still win!_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Review if you enjoyed this short chapter. Oh, if anyone's wondering why Roxana knew Sirius' thoughts, remember that she knows legilimency.**

 **Thanks for reading! And special thanks to all those who've reviewed, favorited and followed so far!**


	40. Chapter 40

**November 5th (Friday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **8:00 pm**

The weather had gotten terrible over the last few days. The wind was howling and the rain came down harder than ever. It was so dark outside, extra torches had to be brought in the classrooms and corridors.

Roxana had developed a cough, just a cough, and had to take two pepper up potions on Thursday. She'd tried to hide it from Sirius, but he payed her too much attention not to notice. The man forbid her from visiting him for the remainder of the week on account of her 'diminishing health;' which like she told him was _only_ a cough. No matter, she went against his word and visited him today. Her excuse being: if the weather got too bad and the teachers decided to lock the doors or something crazy like that, he would starve. She brought him enough food to last a _month_ , not saying a word as she did so or as he questioned her foolishness and low self regard. She'd exaggeratedly beamed at him, stuck out her tongue and left.

The other thing or person on her mind was Remus, who'd gotten a terribly ill right after the full moon when he was still weak. The werewolf had been out today and Snape had been the substitute; Hermione had nearly screamed whilst telling her what happened in class. Snape knew about Remus's furry little problem and according to Sirius, he'd never liked their friend group in their school days. Well, it was to be expected from all the pranks they'd played on him, but taking it out on Remus' condition in front of his students was beneath him.

Besides Remus, Harry, the boy who never really left her anxious thoughts, was being watched like a hawk after the Halloween incident.

Roxana sighed as he came barging into the common room.

"What's wrong? Nervous for tomorrow's game?" She patted the seat next to her on the sofa.

Harry frowned before he saw her and let out an anguished sigh.

"No, it's not that. I'm actually excited about the game."

"The teams sure to beat those badgers. I've bet with Dora." She smirked, "She thinks Gryffindor's going to win too. So what's troubling you?"

"Everyone's following me around! McGonagall's having Hooch oversee evening practices from now on." He huffed, "Sure, I know Blacks after me, but I mean... I have a wand."

"That's one reason I'm not worried." _He's also loves you._

Harry's eyes widened, as if realizing she hadn't been one of the people watching his every breath, "The other?"

Roxana leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Why would Black just walk out without taking anything or causing more havoc? Maybe he's not as delusional as everyone thinks."

Harry shrugged, "Or he's even more delusional than we all think."

She blinked and nodded, her lips pursed, "You should go rest, tomorrow's a big day."

"Night, Ana. See you in the locker room." He waved and set up the stairs.

Roxana sighed and slammed her book shut. _This is going to take a lot of work._

 **November 6th (Saturday), 1993**

 **Locker Room**

Roxana was hardly breathing, it felt as if the pounding rain outside was controlling her heart rate. The team was barely any better. Fred and George hadn't cracked a joke, Oliver hadn't flirted, and Harry, well, he looked like he was going to throw up any second now.

"Everyone take a deep breath. The worst that can happen is that we lose." Wood let out a whimper. She gave him a blank look. _Really? Are you kidding me?_

"Good luck." She told Harry and placed a rain shield charm on his glasses before hugging the twins and heading to the stands.

 **Quidditch Field**

Roxana was standing between Hermione and Ginny. Ron was next to his sister because he was still in a bad mood with Hermione ever since Crookshanks had 'killed' Scabbers.

Roxana, the only one with an umbrella, was grasping the handle in a death grip from the strength of the rain. The players could barely hold their brooms steady, not to mention a few had almost been struck by lightning.

"Where's Harry?" She shouted to be heard.

"I think he's seen the Snitch!" Ron was squinting towards the sky.

"Diggory's seen it too!" Ginny cried and gripped the metal border to keep her balance.

Lightning struck again and Roxana's hold on the umbrella loosened completely as she saw the black cloaked figures hovering in the sky. She heard a high pitched scream and only when Ginny and Hermione had taken a hold of her arms did she realize it'd been her.

"Let me help!" She cried as the rain came down harder and there was still no sight of Harry.  
"No! You can't!" Hermione's fingers were going to cause a bruise on her arm. Thunder sounded and suddenly there was a small figure falling from the sky.

 _Harry._ Her heart stopped. She ripped her arms away and before she knew it, she was flying down the steps and onto the field. Her ears were pounding and she could barely see through the rain, but she heard Dumbledore's voice resound in the field and saw Harry slow his descent before landing on the ground with a thud.

"Harry!" She screamed and ran to his side as the dementors began to come closer. Roxana gasped as she saw the damage... he was bleeding, much too pale and his right leg was resting at an odd angle.

In the next moments, Roxana hardly registered what was going on around her: bright white light shining from above, Pomfrey summoning a stretcher, Remus holding her back from Harry, then everything going dark and hazy.

 **Remus' pov**

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom**

 **2:00pm**

Remus hadn't planned on going to the Quidditch game. He was still feeling awful, but his senses were, like always, very alert. When a scream echoed in his ears he knew it'd been Roxana. The fear that Black would make an appearance had him running down the corridors and onto the field. Remus stumbled when he'd seen Harry lying on the ground, Roxana next to him, her body heaving with each sob that left her throat.

"Lupin get her out of here!" Madam Pomfrey had screamed at him, her eyes wild as she too took in the sight of her patient. He'd grasped Roxana's shoulders and lifted her off the ground. Only when she stopped struggling against him, did he realize she'd fainted. He'd taken her to the classroom, where he was now waiting for her to wake.

Roxana groaned as she shot up. Her hand went to her head and her eyes snapped shut.

Remus walked over quickly to the desk, "Shhh, calm down."

"Harry, how's Harry?" She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings.

He was surprised at her words for just a second, but then he remembered that she'd been the first to Harry's side. "In the infirmary. Pomfrey says he's healing well."

Her brows furrowed, "How long have I been out?"

"An hour." He looked out the window. It was still raining.

Roxana put her hands over her face, "An hour!" She bit her lip, "I'm guessing Pomfrey's not letting anyone in yet?"

Remus shook his head and handed her a bar of chocolate, "There's a waiting line."

She sighed, "Why do things like this always happen to Harry?"

He shrugged and sat down in the seat next to her. _I forgot how uncomfortable these seats were._

"You didn't use your power." Remus had been all ears as he'd left the Quidditch field; he hadn't heard anything about a strange golden light.

She looked away, "The girls kept me from doing it."

Remus chuckled, "I see. You'd do anything for that boy wouldn't you?" She must have taken it the wrong way because her gaze snapped back to him.

"Of course. He deserves to be cared for. His relatives are disgusting creatures. Last year they put bars on his windows and kept him locked in his room, feeding him only once, _once,_ a week! I'm so glad I was able to help him out this summer."

 _Why hasn't Harry said anything to Dumbledore?_ "That was very kind of you."

She shrugged and stood, "It was _nothing_."

Remus opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a finger as she walked towards the door. "I'm going to the infirmary. Thanks Mo... Remus." Roxana sighed and gave him a small smile before she left.

Remus leaned in the chair and closed his eyes, wondering what the hell had just happened.

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **6:36pm**

A black cat sprinted through the pouring rain, making her way deeper into the dense forest. When thunder rumbled in the dark grey sky above, it urged her to quicken her pace. A tree in her path was struck by lightning and it screeched and cracked it as it fell to the mossy ground below.

Roxana reached the cave trying to catch her breath and turned, squinting as she impatiently opened the tent and hurried inside. Her clothes were dry, but she was shivering, and water droplets fell from her hair, splashing to the floor.

"Sirius…" She looked around with desperate eyes, but he wasn't there.

Hurried footsteps, the sudden howling of wind and heavy breathing signaled that she hadn't had to worry or wait long.

"Sirius…" She noticed how his piercing grey eyes glanced down her figure before he looked directly at her.

He pushed back his wet hair from his unshaven face, "I'm here, Roxana. How's Harry?"

She gazed at him for a moment longer, then looked away, "He's healing. His right ankle shattered when he… he hit the ground, his left arm got dislocated and he broke a few of his fingers, but Pomfrey says he's doing... fine." Her voice shook and her lip trembled as she rubbed her shoulders.

Sirius sighed deeply and wrapped his arms tightly around her figure. Roxana let out a barely audible cry and rested her cheek against his chest.

 **Sirius' pov**

"This is all my fault." He muttered as he rested his chin on Roxana's head. Her hair smelt strongly of vanilla and roses, but it didn't keep him from pulling her closer.

In a quiet voice Roxana spoke, "No, it's not your fault, Sirius. If we view the world through two vastly different perspectives, than we'll all end up in hell. I'm not good, but I'm not bad either. Do you know who taught me that?" She paused and Sirius could feel her warm breaths against his chest, "You did."

Roxana gazed up at him with fierce passion, "I won't ever hold your past against you." Then she went up on her tiptoes and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Instead of leaning against him once more when she pulled away, she narrowed her darkened eyes at him, "Get it together. You're Sirius Orion Black..."

"...The third." Sirius interrupted her with a faint smirk.

"I know." Roxana's lips turned up and she pulled her gaze away.

Their breaths and the roaring fire in the room were the only sounds that could be heard for a long moment, "What would I do without you?" Sirius placed a gentle kiss on her hair.

Roxana sighed carefully and traced a pattern on his arm, "You'd be fighting this war by yourself." She stopped her hand, "And I… would be carrying on with my life as normal."

 _I'd be lost without you._ "I think we would've crossed paths at some point." Sirius gave her a half smile.

Roxana's eyes brightened and she tilted her head, "Really?"

"I'm positive."

 **November 12th (Friday), 1993**

 **Staff Room**

 **6:00 am**

Minerva stirred her coffee once more and accidentally added another teaspoon of sugar. She was having a very difficult morning. "No, Severus. For the last time, we are not using one of my lions as bait for the convict."

Severus in contrast was having an excellent day, "Not just any student, Minerva."

The elderly witch sat down, her brow raised, a look of annoyance in her eyes. She took a sip of her coffee and pursed her lips, "What are you going on about? It will not happen. Miss Constantin may be his…" She frowned, "soul… mate, but that does not mean he'll risk everything for her. He may not even know she exists."

"Miss Constantin claimed that when she left Gryffindor Tower the portrait was still intact. Tell me, at what time did she say she left?" He smiled manically.

"Seven fifteen." Minerva paused, her eyes widened slightly, "Which would leave…"

Snape interrupted her, "...Him just ten minutes to slash the portrait and get out. _Quite_ the feat."

"Then they must have passed each other. Miss Constantin might not have see him, but he would have most certainly realized it was her. I should advise her against using _so_ much perfume."

"It doesn't matter now. He knows who she is, Minerva. What do you say?"

"Severus Snape! We are not hanging Miss Constantin off the Astronomy Tower hoping for Black to come. She is not a piece of meat!"

Severus sat forward in his chair, "She wouldn't get hurt. Measures would be taken."

Minerva's eye twitched, "If he was captured, she would wonder why she'd been used. I would rather not have her finding out the truth about _him_ being the love of her life! And what if he does get her? Hmm? How will we ever explain that to the Ministry? They think he's after Harry!"

"First of all, we don't know if he is _hers_. Besides, Black's after both of them. Meaning he is faced with a very big problem."

The elderly witch lifted her cup halfway to her lips, "Which is?"

"He want's to kill Potter and he want's Constantin. But if he kills the boy, he loses the girl."

Minerva sighed, "She does care very much for Mr. Potter."

"He must choose and well..." Severus smirked, "he's delusional. Who knows what he'll do."

Minerva slammed her cup on the table and left the staff room in a very bad mood.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Minnie. Do you think she got through to Snape? Did you like the scene between** **Sirius and Roxana? I actually hadn't planned for their first 'kiss' to be in this chapter... but it came to me and I think it worked.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if you enjoyed.**


	41. Chapter 41

**December 6th (Monday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **7:00pm**

Winter had made it's appearance with a snow storm at the start of December. The students had spent their time outside for five consecutive days before they deemed it too cold and resorted to playing chess or exploding snap in the warm, fire lit common room. Spirits were high with the upcoming break. In addition, Gryffindor was still in the running for the House Cup after Ravenclaw's victory against Hufflepuff. The team started practicing immediately with more excitement than ever. There was only one slight problem: Harry's broom had been ruined by the Whomping Willow.

"Are you sure it's warm enough in here?" Roxana was bundled up in her black coat. Choosing warmth over fashion, her outfit wasn't anything magazine worthy today: black jeans, red knit turtleneck sweater and heavy black boots that weren't even heeled.

"I'm fine. You're the one _shaking_. I'll put more wood in the fire." Sirius walked over to the large fire place.

Roxana tried to keep her teeth from clattering, "Thanks. I brought some hot cocoa. The elves are always so generous."

"It's in their nature." Sirius said as he knelt in front of the fire.

"Hmh, I know. One of my friends, Hermione, she's very against the use of house elves. I've tried explaining that they enjoy working for others, but she can't wrap her mind around it. Not that I blame her, I had similar views until my grandfather's elf explained it to me."

Roxana waited until Sirius was done to hand him his cup. They sat together on the sofa. Sirius grabbed the book he'd been reading, she'd brought him her entire collection, while she pulled out a magazine.

He leaned over frowning, "What are you looking at?"

Roxana shrugged, turning her gaze up to him, "Christmas shopping. I'm trying to find gifts for the guys. I've already got Hermione a few books and a blue cloak. I got makeup and a green cloak for Ginny. And Dora's getting a dark purple one."

Sirius smirked and he asked her innocently, "Let me guess you've got red?"

Roxana rolled her eyes then grinned, "Red is my color." She looked down at her outfit, "And black. My color preferences are very…predictable."

Sirius smirked, "I've noticed."

Roxana smiled to herself, "There you have it. Now help me… please?"

Sirius took the magazine with pride and leafed through it, "Quill." She handed him the tool and watched as he began circling and making notes.

She tried peeking to see what in heavens he was doing, but he _hid_ the magazine from her. Roxana huffed in amusement and drank her hot chocolate in silence.

Five minutes later, he handed it back to her with a smirk on his face. "You're welcome."

She narrowed her eyes at him, and decided to judge his claim for herself.

A new game of wizarding cards for Ron. _Affordable and perfect._ 'Monster fireworks,' for George. _He'll love those._ 'Hottest Witches of 1993 fireworks meant to be opened in private,' for Fred.

Roxana's lips thinned into a smile and she shot a glance at Sirius. _He's good._ She hadn't even seen any of the items when she'd went through the magazine, which had been three times already. Roxana continued scanning through the pages until she got to the end; there'd been no more marks.

Frowning in disbelief, "What about Harry?"

Sirius raised a brow, a questioning look in his eyes as he regarded her confused demeanor. It changed quickly when his gaze fell to the magazine. The devil smirked, "Flip the page."

Roxana rolled her eyes, but hid a gasp as the Firebolt zoomed around the back cover.

"... That would be perfect for him. He's been wanting it since August. But…but…" She cleared her throat and bit her lip as she saw the price. "My account would be practically wiped clean." She said it in a small voice staring at the flying broom in remorse.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Sirius grab the quill, scribble something on the magazine before tapping his finger on what he'd written.

Her eyes scanned the numbers with a frown, trying to decode them before it became clear. It was the Black vault number and security code.

 _I could kiss him right now._ Her eyes shot to his in shock, but he spoke first.

"This so _our_ present to Harry." He smirked and wrote another line in his cursive lettering.

"From 'Dante and Roxana." She read, then she began to smirk as well, "I like the sound of that."

"I don't think it would be as easily reciprocated if it were from 'Sirius and Roxana."

She let out a chuckle, "No, hopefully next year or something." _What did I just say?  
_ Sirius grinned, "So, you do admit you need my help with gift giving from now on."

Roxana sighed, before smiling in defeat, "Yes, Sirius, you've been a great help." She leaned in to kiss his cheek.

 **Sirius' pov**

 **7:50pm**

Sirius hadn't turned the page of the book he was reading in the last thirty minutes, "I need to tell you something, kitten."

Roxana beamed up at him, "What is it?"

 _She looks so happy, so carefree. I can't ruin that._ Thinking fast he brought something else up."I saw you turn down a snake on Saturday and I'd like to say that I'm very disappointed in the way you handled it."

Roxana blinked, then frowned deeply. "...Was I too harsh? I mean this guy has been asking me to Hogsmeade since the beginning of the year."

Sirius cleared his throat as anger ignited in his chest, "I think you should've kicked him in the nuts and hexed his ass off."

Roxana bit her lip, trying to hide a smile, "I can't do that to every guy that asks me out. They'd all be in the infirmary in a month or two."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "The least you can do is hex a jerk."

After a couple of moments, in which Roxana hadn't uttered a word, he glanced down at her. She was gazing up at him with a 'cat got the canary' expression.

It made him cautious, "What?"

Roxana shrugged and smirked, "Never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black would be jealous of a Slytherin."

"I'm not jealous of him." Sirius snorted.

Roxana's smirk grew, "Oh, no, of course not. I mean it's not as if you pulled up the courage to ask me to Hogsmeade yourself."

Sirius nodded, "Exactly." _Wait. She's playing me._ "Why you little…"

Roxana fluttered her lashes as she interrupted him, "Yes, Sirius? What were you saying?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, "I'm not asking you to Hogsmeade."

"Did I ask you to ask me?" Roxana frowned teasingly.

Sirius looked at her in confusion, "No… but you implied it."

"Huh. By saying that you didn't have the courage to ask me… I meant that I wanted you to? I don't think so."

Sirius pouted, his thoughts were getting twisted and _he_ was the one talented at confusing people into insanity, "...Since when have I wanted to ask you to Hogsmeade?"

Roxana didn't hesitate, "Since you told me to hex the guy who asked me. You have to have a reason to be so… unflinchingly cruel."

"I'm not cruel." Sirius gasped.

"You also told me to kick him in the nuts and hex his ass off. That's just... mean."

 _There's no way to win._ "Well, I care about you, so yeah, I want to see the asshole who won't leave you alone suffer." _I started this conversation. What the fuck, Sirius?_

Roxana shrugged, "Hmm, guess I was wrong."

 _Wait. Wait. Wait. Sirius Black, you're a fucking idiot._ Sirius looked down at her with a confident smile, "If I were to ask you to Hogsmeade, what would you say?"

 **Roxana's pov**

 _The lion IS brave. Finally!_ "I would say yes." Pause. "But that took you far too long… I nearly got bored, and you know I do crazy shit when I get bored."

"Oh please, sweetheart, if you tried that maneuver with anyone other than me, they'd be lost by the second sentence out of your pretty little mouth." Sirius smirked proudly and tilted his head.

Roxana grinned at his stupid face and ruffled his hair before resting her chin on her folded hands atop of his shoulder, "That's why I'd say yes to you."

She gazed into his eyes and brought up what he'd been thinking earlier, "I can't be ruined. Not when there's nothing to bring down, and certainly not by you."

A slow, shy smirk appeared on Sirius' lips and he looked sideways at her, "I'll tell you the truth one day, kitten."

 _You and everyone else. My life is built out of lies_. She smiled sadly, "You're afraid I'll shatter."

Sirius studied her, "Roxana, you're not made of glass. You're made of smoke. I'm afraid that a part of you will blow away and be lost forever. Glass can be put back, smoke can only be remade."

A tear slid down her cheek, "Promise you will tell me the truth soon, Sirius. I can't stand you lying to me."

"I promise." He reached his hand out and brushed away the stray tear. "I promise, darling. I can't stand lying to you either."

 **December 18th (Saturday), 1993**

 **Courtyard**

A few days before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies. The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays; except the group of seven Gryffindors who were all staying at the castle.

Roxana for one, hadn't received any letter from her grandmother asking about her intentions, not that it mattered since Roxana would have stayed anyways. She did have a feeling however that Hermione and Ron had opted to stay just for Harry, the boy was still a bit down from the loss of his broom and his first match of the season. She couldn't wait to see his reaction on Christmas morning when he'd discover that he finally owned the Firebolt. However that day was a week way, so Roxana had asked the twins if they could reveal the map to Harry. They'd been all in for making the tykes season brighter.

Fred nudged his twin as they saw footprints appear in the snow. George cawed and Roxana stood from a bench nearby, rolling her eyes. The twins had insisted on using sound signals when it came to time consuming pranks that required watch outs. Roxana thought it'd attract more attention to their person, but had agreed in the end.

"Psst… Harry." She waved over to an empty classroom. The twins sprinted into the room right as Harry threw off his invisibility cloak.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously. "How come you're not going to Hogsmeade?"

"We've come to give you a bit of festive cheer before we go," Fred winked mysteriously. Roxana grinned as she pulled out the map.

"What's that supposed to be?" Harry asked pointing to it.

"This, Harry, is the secret of our success," said George, patting the parchment fondly.

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?" said Harry.

"A bit of old parchment!" said Fred, closing his eyes with a grimace as though Harry had mortally offended him.

"Explain, George." Roxana patted Fred's head.

"Well, when we were in our first year, Harry … young, carefree, and innocent …" Harry snorted.

"...Well, more innocent than we are now, we got into a spot of bother with Filch."

"You guys did, I was merely at the wrong place at the wrong time." Roxana grinned at the memory.

"Ah huh, sure. Continue, Forge."

"We let off a firecracker in the corridor and it upset him for some reason ..."

"So he hauled us off to his office and started threatening us with the usual ..."

"... detention …"

"... disembowelment…"

"... and we couldn't help noticing a drawer in one of his filing cabinets marked 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous."

"Don't tell me …" Harry started to grin.

"What would you've done?" Fred shrugged. "George caused a diversion by dropping a dung bomb, I whipped open the drawer, and Roxana grabbed … this."

"It's not as bad as it sounds, you know," said George. "We don't reckon Filch ever found out how to work it. He probably suspected what it was, though, or he wouldn't have confiscated it."

"And you know how to work it?"

"Yup," Fred smirked. "This little beauty's taught us more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," Harry narrowed his eyes at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Are we?" George raised his brow.

"Oh! Give me that!" Roxana took the parchment and pointed her wand, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." She held it out for Harry. The trio exchanged glances as the young boy's eyes widened in disbelief.

"A map? Of the whole school?"

"Hogsmeade as well," She added pointing at the lower part of the map.

"Ways to get right into Hogsmeade," continued Fred. He traced a path with his finger. "There are seven passages in all. Now, Filch knows about these four," he pointed them out, "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about these. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor. We used it until last winter, but it's caved in… completely blocked. And we don't reckon anyone ever used this one, because the Whomping Willow's planted right over the entrance. But this one here, this one leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one eyed old crone's hump."

"Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs," sighed George, patting the heading of the map. "We owe them so much."

"Noble men, working tirelessly to help a new generation of lawbreakers," said Fred solemnly.

"Right," George nodded briskly. "Don't forget to wipe it after you've used it …"

"... or anyone can read it," Fred warned.

"Just tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank." Roxana added.

"So, young Harry," Fred said in an uncanny impersonation of Percy, "mind you behave yourself." They sighed as they watched the boy disappear.

"Now let's go plan what we're doing next week." Roxana grasped her two friends by the arms and dragged them towards their secret room.

 **Room of Requirement**

 **3:00 pm**

"We can switch the Slytherins chicken with Reindeer meat!"

Roxana sipped her tea. "Fredy… I'm sure that's illegal."

He crossed his hands over his chest, "Everything I suggest seems to be illegal."

"That's your fault, brother, besides I'm not going to kill a beast that size."

"Then how about we replace…"

"How about instead of pranking we put on a performance?"

"I guess it's the season of giving and all." Fred rubbed the back of his neck.

"But everyone's going home on Monday." George whined.

"We'll just have to put on the show tomorrow, during dinner." Roxana waved away his worry.

"Okay, how about fireworks?" George asked throwing a bouncy ball to his brother who immediately threw it back to him.

"Of course. We always use fireworks… it's our thing." She smirked.

"House Table mascots?" Fred tilted his head as his hands caught the ball again.

"Shows unity." She tapped her nails on the table.

"What about you use your golden light power thingy? Everyone will just think it's something from Zonkos." George beamed as he caught the small bouncy object with one hand.

Roxana raised her hands and spread her fingers. "Shapes?" She asked needing ideas.

"Christmas tree. Make it huge." Fred held the bouncy ball still on the long table.

Slowly, in front of them, a gold tree built itself from the bottom up. It took a good minute, but Roxana quickly got a hang of it as the baubles appeared and she didn't break concentration until the star was placed on top. The only thing that made it look unrealistic was the golden hue radiating from it; the tree even had dimension and texture due to the different intensities of light.

George clapped and Roxana grinned as she put her hands flat on the table, watching as the tree stayed in place.

"Brilliant!" Fred fist pumped the air and beamed at her.

Gazing at the tree, Roxana narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists, the tree disappeared in a shower of light.

"Take a drink of tea, then try to make something out of light move. Like a bird." George poured her more tea and she took a few sips to calm her excitement before raising her hands again.

Before their eyes, a small bird appeared on the table. It tilted its head, jumped back and forth before it took off flying. Fred whistled as the small object of light flew past his ear. Roxana held one hand up and the bird landed on her finger.

"George, you try."

George opened his hand, but as the small bird flew and landed on his awaiting palm, it disappeared. George's eyebrows rose as he looked at his empty hand.

Roxana frowned, "Maybe I'm the only one who can touch the light?"

"Let me try!" Fred whined and held out his arms.

Roxana made a tossing motion with her hand and a large snake flew through the air, it's tongue sticking out in a hiss.

"Ah!" Fred immediately threw his hands over his face waiting for the impact, but it never came.

"I was right." She gave him a smile. "Did you guys feel anything?"

"Happiness and warmth." George hugged himself, grinning like a fool.

Fred grumbled about feeling a bucket of ice as he threw the bouncy ball back to his brother, who missed it.

"You're getting that Mr Grumpy." He pointed behind him.

Fred stuck his middle finger at him and Roxana doused him with light shaped ice cubes. _This is fun._ The boy sat as still as a rod until she got bored and decided enough was enough.

"That was…amazing! I feel like new!" Fred jumped up from his chair, knocking it down in the process, and began dancing around the room. He stopped suddenly, a look of shock spread on his face and he put a hand to his head.

Roxana shared a worried glance with George, and they were both by his side instantly.

"Fredy? What's wrong?!" She wrapped her arm around his back as she and George helped him sit down.

"George… remember when I almost made Ronniekins make an unbreakable vow?"

"Yes, yes I remember Forge." George was frowning, a rare sight to see on either of the twins, as he looked down at his brother.

"Then dad hit us with a broom and I ended up almost cracking my skull open on the stairs... And I had to get stitches because it was too deep to heal with any potion?"

George nodded, his face pale. Fred grabbed his brother's hand and placed it at the back of his head, "It's gone Gred. It's gone."

Roxana blanched and shot a look to George, but his gaze was directed to his brother. "Fredy?"

"It was a three inch scar, Ana. Hard to miss." George grinned at her, taking his hand away.

"Now mum really has no way of telling us apart." Fred got up and hugged his brother.

Roxana sank to the table, not knowing what to say.

"Are you actually speechless?"  
"Finally, Fred."

"We should take a picture, George."

"Put this moment in her scrapbook."

She shook her head and blinked, "How do you know I have a scrapbook?"

"Aw, we missed it, Gred."

"We'll have to be prepared next time, Forge." George took out a camera and snapped a picture of Roxana's disbelieving face.

"How'd you get my camera?!" She stood and reached to grab it.

"We have connections."

She went through the film footage: dozens upon dozens of photos of the twins, of the group, and then finally of the summer. There was even one of her, Harry and Dante in the grass field.

The twins were whistling to themselves whilst tossing the small ball to each other, looking beyond guilty.

Something clicked and she gasped, "You and you," She pointed anger gleaming in her eyes, "You two got Brownie to do it!" Fred gulped and tossed the ball a bit too much to the left. Roxana caught it and it melted in her hand.

"We're even!" George covered his face.

"Why do you two always think I'm gonna hurt your faces?" Roxana tapped her foot smirking. She waved her wand behind her back and a second later the boys leapt up from the table. Four small black birds were flying repeatedly into their crotch.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" George cried as he ran around the room.

"Why is this turning me on?!" Fred did a strange dance around the table.  
"Because you're a fucking weirdo!" His brother screamed before running into a wall.

"You're a fucking weirdo too! You dream of Looney, while doing it with Bridget!"

Roxana's eyes widened and she reached for the tea pot. _Well then._

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review if you enjoyed.**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I listened to 'Help Me Loose My Mind,' by Disclosure (Mazde remix), while editing this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **December 18th (Saturday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **9:16 pm**

"What happened?" Roxana's eyes went as wide as saucers when Harry threw the map in her lap after he came bursting through the entrance portrait. It was past curfew and she'd thought the trio was in Gryffindor Tower already.

Ron went rushing up the stairs, following him, while Hermione sank into the seat next to her letting out a long sigh.

"We found out that Black betrayed his parents. But that's not even the worst part..." Hermione continued explaining the conversation they'd overheard at the Three Broomsticks between the Minister, Rosmerta and a few of the teachers.

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather." The girl whispered desperately, waiting and wanting a reaction out of her.

Well, Roxana gave one as she sobbed once and rushed out of the common room.

 **4th Floor Corridor**

Roxana's tears fell at the same pace as her footsteps, quick and constant. The map had been forgotten in the Common Room and she hoped Hermione had taken care of it. She was sick and annoyed at the fact that no one besides her knew Sirius' true story.

As she walked tirelessly down the dark hallway a crazy thought filled her head. _I should go see Sirius._ But the woods were pitch black at this hour and nighttime was never the _time_ to go venturing into the Forbidden Forest. She wrapped her arms around herself as the idea slowly diminished from her head. It was cold and her jacket was _of course_ in the Common Room. _I should just head back and go to bed._

As she was about to turn around, the one teacher no student wanted to see when out of bed called after her, "Not so fast, Miss Constantin."

Roxana put on her best fake smile, "Professor Snape, I'm just carrying out my Prefect duties."

"You may be, but I need your presence for something." He was already walking away and obviously intending her to follow.

 _Damn it. Damn, damn, damn._ "Alright then, lead the way." She rolled her eyes.

 **Potions Classroom**

 **9:45pm**

Roxana sat in her usual seat in the classroom. Snape had made her wait silently while he concocted some sort of potion at his own table. To say that she was confused, was an understatement. Whatever the reason she was there, she hoped it'd hurry up because she was tired and cold.

"You do know how to cast a warming charm, don't you, Miss Constantin?" Snape said without looking at her.

"I've already cast three. It's very cold down here." She rubbed her arms and then her thighs. _I'm going to get pneumonia._ Deciding to occupy her time in some way, she began to crack her fingers.

Snape turned around immediately looking for the sound, to be helpful she held up her hand and cracked four fingers in a row, "My bones are frozen."

Snape rolled his eyes, turned away, but waved his wand and warmth came into the room.

 _You couldn't have done that an hour ago?_ She sighed and stifled a yawn that overtook her.

Snape stopped doing whatever he was doing. Roxana quickly sat up straighter believing he was now going to give a snide comment on her tiredness. Instead he went over to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder.

"Get down here, Lupin. You're not going to want to miss this."

 _Not going to want to miss what exactly?_ Roxana rested her chin on her hand.

Whatever was about to go down, Snape couldn't wait, he walked over to her with a covered bowl and a small vial filled with light blue liquid, setting them a foot away from her grasp. After that, he sat at his desk and began grading papers.

 _Can this night get stranger? I'm spending my Saturday night with Snape. WHY? The twins would be laughing their asses off if they could see me now._

Barely five minutes later, Remus came through the door seemingly undisturbed.

"What do you want, Severus?" He was wearing one of his trademark sweater vests and the fact almost comforted Roxana. His gaze slowly fell on her and his whole demeanor changed.

His eyes widened and he whispered her name in disbelief, "Roxana?"

She smiled and waved sheepishly at him, "Hi. I have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Snape, what's going on?" Remus asked in a clipped tone.

"Nothing to worry about, Lupin. Come over here and take a seat." Severus summoned a chair for him and Remus threw an apologetic glance at Roxana as he went to take it.

"Miss Constantin, I want you to listen to my instructions carefully." Snape almost looked happy.

Roxana shivered as she nodded. _I just what to get out of here as soon as possible._

"Take the vial of blue liquid." He motioned with his hand in near boredom.

She narrowed her eyes, "It won't hurt me now will it?" She was giving him a lot of leniency by not even asking what it was.

"No." Snape folded his hands on his desk and leaned forward.

Sighing, she bent forward and took the small vial in her hand. Twisting the cap off she brought it to her nose and sniffed. She had no idea what it could be, but downed it anyways.

"I wish that tasted like FireWhiskey." _Did I really say that out loud? Oh, no babbling potion._ "At least it's not Veritaserum _._ " She held her lips shut and looked up with a daring look.

"Now pull the bowl over gently, take a whiff and tell us what you smell." Snape was smirking evilly.

 _Not good._ Remus was glaring at him, but it looked like he was interested as well.

Roxana dragged the black shiny bowl until it was in front of her and removed the heavy plate that acted as the lid. It slid from her grasp, shattering to the floor, as the scent from the bowl reached her nose. _Amortentia._

Without thinking she closed her eyes and leaned forward licking her lips, "Hmm."

She inhaled and her mind went blank. Roxana tucked her hair behind her ear and knelt on the stool to get a better access.

The scent that stood out the most was, "Leather." _Marlboro cigarette_ , "Smoke." She sighed as her nose found her favorite alcohol, "Firewhiskey." She wasn't sure about the next few scents. _Dark,_ "Musk." _Sensual,_ "Amber." _Passionate and intense,_ "Spice and..." _Oh my fuck._ Her lashes fluttered, she could see her reflection through the pink potion. Her eyes were dark and her cheeks were flushed.

"And?" She could barely hear the voices from the loud beating of her heart.

Roxana cleared her throat, "Something canine." _Sirius._

Snape was out of his seat and pointing to Remus, "I told you!"

 _They know._ "Told him what?" She asked walking towards the two professors.

"Snape, don't!" Remus warned, his eyes flashing gold. Unfortunately, Snape wasn't paying him any attention. His eyes narrowed on her as she asked again. Remus stood immediately and blocked her path, his arms stretched out.

"Told him what!" She screamed, tears of anger falling down her cheeks, cooling them.

"Sirius Black's your bloody soul mate! His potion smelled just like you! Look Lupin, she's even just as delusional as he is!"

Roxana narrowed her eyes at the men, turned around and strode out of the room without a backwards glance.

 **Infirmary**

 **11:12pm**

Roxana knocked on the door to the infirmary with vigor. Her outfit was ripped to shreds, her hair was disheveled, her cheeks were streaked with black kohl, and the faint smell of smoke, Firewhiskey and metal surrounded her figure. She'd been in the Room of Requirement for hours dealing out her thoughts in her favorite way, but when she'd tried to fall asleep, her mind simply hadn't let her.

Pomfrey gasped when she laid eyes on her appearance, "Miss Constantin, what in Merlin's name happened?!"

Roxana strode past the nurse and into the hospital wing with a laugh and a few tears brimming in her eyes, "Snape thought he'd prove a point to Lupin and made me smell Amortentia." Looking around the empty room, she bit her lip to keep from smiling, "I found out that Sirius Black is my other half... I think I deserve at least a good night's sleep."

With a brisk nod, Pomfrey went off to get a Dreamless Sleep potion.

A sudden realization dawned on her. " _That's_ what he wanted to tell me." Roxana grinned to herself as she tried to sneak a glance out at the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N: Um... surprise! So Roxana finally knows! On with the story... actually a few things should probably be explained before then.**

 **First off, when Roxana mentioned smelling something canine, Snape automatically connected the scent with Remus and how close he used to be to Sirius, since Snape doesn't know that Sirius is an animagus.**

 **Next, even though things between Roxana and Sirius seem to be moving fairly quickly, I never intended for this story to be ONLY about their 'romance.' This is Roxana's story... Sirius just plays a large part in it at the moment... and will continue to do so... but from the side line sometimes.**

 **I'm putting out the warning now that this story is no where near being even halfway done. I truly apologize if you like sweet and to the point stories, but this isn't one of those. I mean it's only on _The_ _Prisoner of Azkaban_... **

**At the moment, I'm writing about a year ahead of the story and uploading a chapter or two nearly everyday. Updates may start to become weekly, since editing a chapter daily takes me from my current writing and I rather not run out of source material. BUT I'll continue uploading like I have until I get too stressed or something.**

 **Sorry for my rambling. As always thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter... please review!**

 **Now on with the story...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I listened to 'Cosmic Love,' by Florence and the Machine and 'True Disaster,' by Tove Lo, while writing this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **December 19th (Sunday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **11:00 am**

Roxana walked back and forth in the clearing in front of the cave. She'd woken up early debating on how she was going to tell Sirius everything she'd learned the night before. It nearly drove her into insanity and she still hadn't formulated a plan.

Would he be upset that he hadn't been the one to tell her? Would he want her to forget everything? Would he demand her out of his life? Or would he kiss her lips and tell her he had feelings for her too? Because Roxana had feelings for Sirius Black, and she hoped he returned them too.

Taking a deep breath, she cursed the gods once more for her being the only one to know about the craziness that was Sirius Black's story. If there'd been anyone else, she could have easily observed how Sirius interacted with them. Perhaps he was always giving out compliments and pet names. Maybe it was just in his nature to be overly touchy, attentive and kind. What if he showed possessiveness over all the friends he made? And how about him being so open? Did he act like that with everyone or just her? _Let it be just me._

The faint smell of smoke drifted up her nose and cleared her mind. With a small smile she turned hesitantly and glanced up, a gust of wind catching her hair to the side. When Roxana saw Sirius sitting above the cave, staring beyond the trees and into the unknown without a care in the world, she sighed. It didn't matter how he acted with others, it mattered how he acted with her, and only her.

"Finished yet, kitten?" Sirius was now gazing down at her with a smirk and a cigarette in his hand.

Roxana tilted her head, with her own smirk and came to stand just beneath the edge, "I think I've figured out what I want."

Sirius let out a snort, as he reached his hand down to pull her up, "And what is it that you want? What could possibly have Roxana Constantin walking around in circles?"

Roxana gave him her hand, "You."

Not a second past and she was staring out at the view herself.

"Who told you?" Sirius blew a smoke ring away from her face, before he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Remus and Snape. They made me smell Amortentia." She said in a small voice.

Sirius choked and waved his hand to get rid of the grey smoke in front of him, "And?"

Roxana swallowed, looking down at their entwined hands. His knuckles were littered with black patterns she knew the meanings of, while her's were bare and balanced out the despair.

She bit her lip and gazed at him through her full lashes before she leaned forward enough for their breaths to mingle together. His eyes were a dark grey and they never lingered from her own.

Roxana's voice was already breathlessly low when she began to speak, "And…my mind went blank..." She pushed a fallen strand of hair from his face, before licking her lips, "...with leather…" Her head turned to the side as her red tinged lips parted and Sirius brought the cigarette to her mouth.

 **Sirius' pov**

 _I'm the luckiest man alive._ Roxana took a long draw and blew it out when she threw her head back. "...smoke, Firewhiskey," Her hand reached out to grab the collar of his coat and Sirius willingly allowed her to pull him closer.

"Musk, amber, spice…" Her lips were of the deepest ruby red he'd ever seen and as her tongue peeked out to wet her lower lip, he nearly lost it. Sirius quickly lifted his gaze to her darkened eyes, stubbing out the unfinished cigarette behind him.

Roxana glanced at his mouth and took in a shaky breath before her lips parted once more and she whispered, "and something canine…"

They met halfway.

Roxana's right arm went hurriedly around his neck and Sirius' arms went to wrap around her waist as their lips fought for dominance. Roxana won, but a moment later she was in his lap.

 _She tastes like Firewhiskey and vanilla._

 **Roxana's pov**

 _I never want this to end._ Sirius groaned against her and started leaving kisses down her neck.

"...Vanilla." He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot under her ear and a sharp gasp left her throat.

He placed his lips at the base of her neck, "Roses." Roxana tried to tug him closer, but she was already straddling him.

"Firewhiskey," Sirius' voice was deeper, rougher perhaps and she couldn't help thinking in delight that she was the one to blame.

He whispered, "patchouli," against the base of her neck, earning him a moan.

"A thousand…" His lips trailed up her throat, "... candles burning." Roxana whimpered slightly when he gently bit the space underneath her jaw. "And something feline."

Sirius' eyes were nearly black as they regarded her with a hungry tenderness for a second before he kissed her deeply.

 _He tastes like Firewhiskey and smoke._

When they became breathless, they pulled away only enough to get air. Roxana stared at him as she tried to think clearly. "I am yours…" Sirius nodded as she went on, "... and you are mine." Her eyes filled with tears, "But if we continue like this… we'll crash and burn."

A look of pain and sorrow crossed over Sirius' features. He took her face gently in his hands and wiped her tears away, "We will ruin each other."

Roxana's shoulders shook and her lips trembled as she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and buried her face in the side of his neck. The thick material of his coat rubbed against her cheek as she cried.

 **Sirius' pov**

While his right hand ran through Roxana's hair, his left arm held onto her for dear life. _We'd take the whole damn world down with us._

Roxana sighed heavily, "Why does the universe like to tease us?"

Sirius debated his answer, "Perhaps we need to learn patience and how to live with it."

"We _are_ miserable... but after all of this?" Roxana pulled away and tilted her head, biting her lip.

Sirius regained hope and grinned slightly; he knew where she was going with this, "When the times right."

Roxana smiled prettily, "When the time is… right. I… don't want you to feel tied down to me."

"I could never feel tied down to you. But you can be with whomever you want before the moment comes." Sirius needed her to understand.

She nodded hesitantly, but it was enough to ease his worry.

 **Roxana's pov**

"I want to show you something." She got off his lap, raised her hands and slowly, a rain of light began to fall around them.

Sirius gazed up in awe and then looked at her with such unparalleled respect that she leaned forward and kissed his lips sweetly.

"I can control energy." She glanced around at her doing, "Tonight, the twins and I are putting on a 'light' show."

Sirius beamed at her and lifted his hand up. "You're brilliant, darling." Instead of the gold droplets disappearing at his touch, they gathered together in his palm.

Roxana's eyes widened and she let out a triumphant laugh, "Sirius…" She grinned widely at him as she took his hand in both of her own, "Sirius... you're the first person who's been able to hold the light."

She kissed his cheek as his own eyes widened and a slow giddy smile appeared, "I knew we were meant to be." He threw an arm over her shoulder.

Roxana rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. We would've ended up together one way or another. I have high standards and you fit them perfectly."

Sirius blinked once, "Dog animagus… check." Roxana giggled as began ticking each quality off on his fingers. "Mentally disturbed… check. Twenty years your senior… check. A bit depressed… check. Never thinks before doing anything… check. Twelve years in Azkaban and has the tattoos to prove it… check and," he held up his knuckles, "check. Convicted murder… check. Damn, your list consists of some crazy, screwed up shit." Sirius let out a bark of a laugh and Roxana bit her lip before beaming at him.

When he finally calmed down, Roxana leaned her head against his arm, "I like the crazy, screwed up shit… it's a part of you."

Sirius grinned down at her and gently placed a kiss on her hair, "I like your crazy and intense parts, too. I mean, a gal like you, wanting an old guy like me... honestly?"

Roxana sighed, "Yes, Sirius."

He chuckled deeply, "What happened after that git made the potion?"

"He asked Remus to come. Then well, Snape made me take a potion that turned out to be a babbling brew."

He sighed, "So, when you smelt the love potion, you said exactly what each fragrance was."

"Hmh. I think Remus told the staff about your Amortentia, and Snape wanted to prove that you were mine as well." Roxana took a deep breath, _this could reap so many consequences._

Sirius rubbed his chin, an angry, protective gleam in his eyes. "He probably wants to use you as bait." He squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer.

"Yes, but I'm not that gullible and you're not that brash. Well actually, you kinda are, but let's pretend you're not. They've got it all wrong anyways."

 **2:11pm**

When Roxana left, they said goodbye in their normal, usual way: no kisses, no hugs, and no lingering glances.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like it? To be honest I wrote this chapter a countless number of times before I scrapped it all today and rewrote the entire thing. I'm quite pleased with how it turned out though. If there are any minor mistakes, I'm sorry. I just really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**December 19th (Sunday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **6:30 pm**

"Are you guys ready?" Roxana came down the stairs from the girls dormitory dressed in a floor length, body hugging, gold sweater dress. The twins wore gold sweaters and black trousers; they'd planned the outfits earlier so they could be matching somehow. She held a giggle seeing the twins' gelled hair... they looked very nice, but it was a rare sight to see. Her own hair was curled and a black velvet bow held the front sections back.

"Fireworks are in place." George checked the time, the fireworks were to go off in fifteen minutes.

"Alright, I have a good idea with what I'm going to do." She put on black leather finger-less gloves in case something didn't work out and the golden light could be seen coming from her person. As an extra precaution she would be waving her wand to make it appear as though the lights were controlled through magic.

"Music?" Fred asked holding the portrait open.

"Set and ready." Roxana thanked him as she passed.

"Creevey still has a camera right?" George asked as they rounded a corner. The second years camera had been destroyed when he'd faced the basilisk the previous year. Poor fella had been more saddened about his camera than frightened about being petrified.

"Yeah, I think McGonagall and Sprout pitched in to buy him a new one." Fred provided.

George nodded and smirked, "I'm just saying we look good." They turned their attention to their other partner in crime, but by the looks of it, she hadn't been paying them any attention.

Her eyes were dark and filled with a dreamy gleam, while a small smile played on her lips. Fred frowned and George pouted, they'd never seen that expression on their Ana boo… ever.

Roxana was thinking about Sirius. Not once had she been interested in anyone. From her experiences and readings, school relationships never lasted and she didn't want to get hurt. Besides, she didn't have time for petty romances. When the moment came, she'd be all for love and roses, but until then she could wait.

Her heart, however, beat a bit faster when she thought of the wrongly accused convict. Roxana, without a doubt was attracted to him and in the future could see something more, but there was too much turmoil going on at the moment that they couldn't risk it. _Those kisses though._ She could feel herself redden. _What a kiss._ It'd been the best first kiss she could have ever dreamed of.

"ANA BOO!" The twins screamed at the top of their lungs.

Startled, Roxana fell against the nearest twin, which turned out to be Fred, "Are you two crazy?!"

"A bit." George shrugged as though it were no big deal.

"Just a tad, we're here." Fred made a gesture and her eyes widened as she saw the Great Hall doorway. _Get it together._

"Ready?" She heard the music start and the noise in the Hall die down. _They're probably expecting something. Damn. Next year, we just won't do anything. See what they think then, the buggers._

"Ready." The twins beamed like they always did before pulling a prank and the doors slowly opened.

The second they stepped in, the twins, who were on either side of Roxana, raised their arms and fireworks began.

Four large non extinguishable, timetable candle-like fireworks were at the corners of the room. The colors alternated from red, yellow, blue and green, for the main house colors. Two themed animal fireworks were placed at the ends of each house table. While at the staff table, a mini firework of the school emblem went off in front of any occupied seat.

It was a show of lights in all sense. Different colors flickered on the walls and illuminated each face. People were already in awe and the show had just started.

As the three responsible walked towards the front, four animals made of gold mist appeared in thin air, dancing and swirling around their appropriate table. When the three Gryffindors turned to see their work, two floor to ceiling Christmas trees rose at the ends of the staff table.

People began to cheer, it started slowly at first, but soon the music was being drowned out by the clapping and whistles. Roxana used her wand hand to write out, 'Have a Bloody Sparkling Break,' in gold lettering.

That's when their names began to be shouted in unison. "Fred, George, Ana!" The twins raised their arms, pretending to wave, before they threw the last fireworks to the ground. Red and gold 'safe to touch' fireworks surrounded them, making it impossible for anyone to see as they threw the invisibility cloak over themselves. When the music stopped so did all the lights and almost everyone gazed in wonder at the spot the three mischief makers had disappeared from.

 **December 23rd (Thursday), 1993**

 **10:21 am**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius was a smart, but selfish man. The latter characteristic being his downfall. He wanted it all, no matter the consequence. It, however, didn't apply to Harry Potter or Roxana Constantin. The witch, against all expectations, had warmed her way into his heart over the past few weeks. Even before Azkaban, he'd never been a one-woman man, and after, well... he honestly hadn't even thought about it. But now his whole perspective on the matter was shifting.

When she'd told him about her Amortentia pointing to him, he'd been elated. Seconds later however, it'd been replaced with shock. He was certain she was meant to be with someone else, someone _whole_. So, he'd abandoned his selfishness and told her she needn't feel tied down. It was the right thing to do, considering how young and inexperienced she was, but it left him feeling bitter.

Roxana was gorgeous, caring, quick witted... he could go on; she was perfect in his eyes and therefore, no doubt, had a line of guys knocking. Guys closer to her age. Guys who weren't wrongfully convicted murders, who'd spent twelve years in Azkaban, with additional baggage. Though like always, she'd surprised him in asking him to wait for her. Not only was he grateful she understood the moment was off, that she was still too young, but she also hadn't completely abandoned the thought of being with him. There was still hope. He'd wait for her no matter the length of time. And if she found someone else … he didn't really want to think about that.

The fact was everything had been outed. He no longer had to carry the burden around, and good riddance, for it was too difficult to lie to her.

He raised his eyes from the page he hadn't turned in the thirty minutes Roxana had been there and glanced across the room.

Like in the early days, they no longer sat together. Other than that, nothing had really changed. She read while he did and they still talked about the most random things possible or about Harry… they were _always_ going on about Harry, so no surprise there. Sure, some lingering touches were exchanged, but they weren't anything new and they were overly touchy people anyways.

"Psst… snowflake." For the first time, in ever, she wasn't wearing red or black. Instead she wore a white sweater with a grey skirt and white boots.

Roxana rolled her eyes in amusement as she gazed up from her novel, her lips thinned into a smile before she replied, "You do know we're the only ones in here, right? And if I'm a snowflake what does that make you? The freaking yeti?"

Sirius pouted and narrowed his eyes, shaking his head, "Now how is that fair?"

"It isn't." She smiled exaggeratedly at him, then popped her lips, "Ce?"

He knew that word. It meant 'what,' in Romanian. On the rare moments Roxana had little anger fits, which were completely adorable, she'd start muttering in the language. He'd learnt a few things.

"You're not wearing black." He teased her.

Hers eyes widened. She looked down at her outfit and let out a disbelieving gasp, "You're right. Though technically I am, but you can't see."

 _Minx._ "Undergarments don't count."

She pouted at him before her eyes twinkled with mirth. A second later she changed into her black animagus. "Meow, meow. Me-ow."

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. He never held a chance, "Fine you win."

"I always win," _I let you._ "You know what I just realized? Christmas is in two days."

Sirius sat up grinning, "That means Harry gets his broom."

"Uhuh. I can't wait to see his reaction. I'll tell you all about it." She beamed before her happiness physically dropped and she started playing with a loose thread on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" He frowned.

"I wish you could be there."

 _I wish so too._ He tried to sound hopeful, but there hadn't been any leads with the rat. "Next Christmas, kitten."

 **December 25th (Saturday), 1993**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **9:00am**

"Merry Christmas everyone." Roxana was the last one to come down and to no surprise, was still wearing her pajamas.

Ginny squealed from her seat on the sofa, where wrapping paper was scattered everywhere, and rushed to give her a hug.

"I couldn't wait. Thanks for everything." She ran and grabbed the green cloak. "Look, it makes my hair even redder!"

Roxana giggled at the girls excitement. Ron, thankfully, was the only other person who'd opened their presents.

"Thanks for the new cards, Ana. They're bloody brilliant." His ears turned red and he focused his attention on the mountain of candy he'd received.

"You're welcome." She chuckled as she sat next to Harry and Hermione.

"Happy Christmas." She kissed them both and leaned to give the twins a hug and peck as well.

"Can we open them now? We've been good." The twins pouted together.

She chuckled, "I can't believe you waited this long." She grabbed a red shiny gift with her name on it. _From Grandma and Grandpa,_ she read.

Roxana opened it quickly, knowing it was a red cloak. _I was right._ She placed it to the side grinning. A long rectangular box from Demetri held a few pink roses.

The girl next to her gasped, "This is so beautiful. Thank you." Hermione was holding her own blue cloak up. The thick sapphire velvet material gleamed in the morning light.

"I wanted us to be matching somehow." She turned to look over at Ginny who beamed back at her. The next gift was from Luna. A large red rose that hung from a leather necklace was said to protect the wearer from nargles. _This is so cute._

"Merlin's fucking beard! Ana, Ana, Ana, you know me so well!" Fred was holding up his box of fireworks.

"SHIT you know me too!" George held up his own box of monster fireworks. "There's even a yeti! You've out done yourself, Ana Boo."  
Roxana sighed, "Glad you like it." She grabbed her next present, it was from Hermione.

 _The Complete Works of Jane Austen: Limited Edition._ "Thanks so much." She hugged the girl and tore into Ginny's gift. It was a pretty black shirt, with the name 'Catwoman,' written in gold. "GIN! I love you!"

Hermione held up a matching purple tee with the name 'Huntress,' written on it. "Ginny, please tell me you have a green one that says, 'Poison Ivy."

The redhead nodded with a smirk and tossed a yellow shirt to Roxana, "For your friend. Dad found them in a muggle store."

Roxana held up the yellow shirt that said, 'Black Canary.' _Dora's going to wear the hell out of this._ "Thanks, she'll love it."

The next gift was from the twins. Her breath caught when she opened the large box and saw that it housed only a small scrap paper. "You got me a ticket to KISS!?" She screamed and threw herself at the two redheaded boys.

"They were on sale, but yeah, and mom's letting us go…" Fred was grinning like a fool as she planted a kiss to his cheek.

"...All alone over the summer!" George finished and patted her head.

"I can't wait." She went back to her seat and noticed the rest of the room holding their ears.

She reddened, "Sorry." She bent to get Harry's present. It was a small box wrapped in gold paper. As she opened it, her eyes widened, it was a blue velvet box. _Jewelry._ She pulled back the top holding her breath; it left in a gasp, "Harry, these are stunning." She touched the small diamond earrings, captivated by their beauty.

The boy in question went red and did all he could not to look at her. She immediately replaced her old earrings before thanking him profusely.

"You're welcome," He said in a small voice. As he spoke he slowly grabbed her and Sirius' present from under the tree. He began unwrapping without even looking down. "I also got some dog treats for Dante, they're in my room. I'll give them to you later." Roxana's eyes widened and she couldn't help an excited little gasp leave her throat.

She heard Ron drop a cauldron cake. "I don't believe it." He said hoarsely.

Harry frowned slightly at her expression, before his gaze fell down to the object in his hands. His mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Roxana almost thought he didn't like it, though she was proven wrong when he jumped up holding the broom handle with a look of awe on his face.

"It's the Firebolt!" He shouted. Its handle glittered as he turned it around. It looked as though it were vibrating and as he let it go, it hung in midair at exactly the right height for him to mount it. His eyes moved from the golden registration number at the top of the handle, right down to the perfectly smooth, streamlined birch twigs that made up the tail.

Roxana was biting her lip and wringing her hands in her lap, waiting for the ball to drop.

"Who sent it to you?" Ron asked in a hushed voice coming up next to his friend.

"Look and see if there's a card." Harry said pointing to the wrapping.

"It's from… Dante and Roxana. Wait, what?!" Ron was staring at her in what she hoped was awe. Harry let the broom hover in air while the other occupants in the room stopped what they were doing.

Roxana stood, her smile strained, "Um, surprise? I hope you like it?"

Ginny let out a loud laugh. "Are we sure Dante's actually a dog?" She said it in a joking tone trying to help the situation, which to everyone's distress, it did.

"You really, really didn't have to." Harry ran his hands through his hair multiple times.

Roxana would take embarrassment over uncertainty any day. She beamed down at him, "Oh, you're welcome pup…" Her eyes widened, "I mean cub." _It's too early._

Harry chuckled at the mess up and gave her a long hug. "Thanks, Ana."

"What are we going tell people?" Ron's eyes were wide with worry.

"The truth?" She ruffled his hair, gathered her gifts and went to sit down on the couch between the girls.

"There'll be rumors." Hermione sang quietly only for them to hear.

Roxana tilted her head, "Rumors?" She was busy admiring her new red cloak.

"About where you got the money. They'll think you have a… Hermione what's the word I'm looking for?" Ginny leaned over with a frown on her face.

Hermione gave her an incredulous glance, "How should I know? The problem is Ana, they're going to think you have someone. They don't know who Dante really is."

"Fine… don't say it's from him." She huffed. _They'll now the truth one day._

Ginny giggled and wrapped an arm around her, "Come on Ana, he's only a dog."

"A very smart dog, but still, just a dog." Hermione patted her hand while Roxana stayed silent.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated lately. I live in southwest Florida and I've been preparing for hurricane Irma. My family chose to stay instead of evacuating, so I may not be able to post for a little while if the power stops. My prayers go out to anyone in the path of the storm.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: I listened to 'East of Eden,' by Zella Day and 'Be T** **ogether** **,' by Major Laser (Cat Dealers Remix), whilst writing this.**

* * *

 **December 25th (Saturday), 1993**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **7:30pm**

"...Look to the future now, it's only just begun!" Roxana sang as Sirius spun her around in a circle.

The only source of light in the small cozy space came from the raging fire. Sirius had gone out of his way to decorate the place, while Roxana had brought dinner. It'd been a lovely little affair before they'd both gotten a bit too… comfortable. So, the liveliest Christmas music had been found and was currently being danced to.

"Merry Christmas everybody's having fun!" They sang with grins.

Roxana thought Sirius looked terribly handsome, he was wearing a green button down with black dress pants and his wavy hair was combed back.

"You look good!" Roxana shouted over the music.

Sirius's eyes were filled with mirth as he snorted, "I always look good."

"If looking like a hobo most of the time classifies as being well dressed, then darling, yeah, you dress fabulously." Roxana winked, teasing him as he tipped her down, but lifted her quickly back up so he could have a proper laugh.

"What about you? Coming here with heeled boots when there's two meters of snow outside?" Sirius gave her a 'really.'

Roxana shrugged, "I have a reputation to keep up, but I'm also just short."

"Sweetheart, you're fine. You always look like a million galleons." Sirius patted her hand as another song began to play, and he lead her to sit down.

Roxana smiled sweetly, rolling her eyes, before she gazed at him for a moment, "What's your favorite memory of Christmas?" She was trying to pull away from the feelings his compliments gave her.

Sirius leaned back on the sofa, an arm thrown over her shoulder, with a look of contemplation on his face. After nearly a minute, he replied in a low gentle voice, "It'd been two or three days since I'd run away from home, and the full moon fell on Christmas day that year. I was still facing the effects of the cruciatus curse…" Roxana shivered and held him tighter, "but I wasn't going to let that stop me from going out. When Remus came to the Potters, I think we were all ready to forget about the real world for a while. Remus had started facing job refusals, I was fed up with my family and James… well, James didn't have Lily." Sirius snorted, and a small sad smile appeared on his lips, "The real dangers hadn't come yet we thought our lives were ending," He let out a chuckle before smirking. "Don't think I ever ran as much as I did that night; it was even snowing and I just kept running. In the morning Mrs.P had cookies ready, a job offer for Remus, a letter from my uncle and a note from Alice that Lily had apparently been talking about James." Sirius grinned with a glimmer in his eyes. He looked down at her, "What about you?"

Roxana smirked, "My favorite Christmas memory would have to be... the time I ran through Scotland with the stars glimmering in the sky."

A slow smile appeared on Sirius lips, before he was pulling her up, "Let's go then."

 **9:00pm**

Winter was at its peak. The trees were heavy with snow, but instead of another round beginning to fall, the sky was clear of any clouds. Though, the wind blew harshly, sounding like a defining sharp bell ringing in the forest to no end.

Roxana rubbed her hands together and blew into them as she waited for Sirius to tie his boots. "You almost done?"

Sirius nodded as he stood and took a step to fix her fur cap so that it covered her ears properly. "Ready?"

Roxana nodded excitedly, "Yeah. … Ready, set… hey!" Sirius had already changed and was running deeper into the woods, his figure getting smaller and smaller. She shook her head before turning as well and going after him.

As fast as she was, the high snow slowed her down and after twenty minutes of running, Roxana still hadn't caught up to Sirius.

With a loud hiss of annoyance she changed back and grinned smugly at her increased rate. _Why didn't I do this earlier?_ She was a bit jealous that Sirius had no problem in the freshly fallen snow, however, the feeling disappeared with a shout of glee as she passed him.

"Couldn't see above the snow?" An amused yell came from behind her.

Roxana avoided a tree as she shouted, "Couldn't see past your furry bum!" She burst out into giggles as she heard a growl and two consecutive barks. Roxana had done it to herself, Sirius was now chasing her further into the forest.

 **10:30pm**

They avoided countless trees and fallen branches, encountered a frightened fox and a frozen lake that seemed to spread farther than the one at the castle. Roxana hadn't begun to get breathless, but her heeled boots weren't doing her any favors. Still, Sirius was consistently a few feet behind her.

Roxana looked back with an amused glint in her eyes, "Have you just taken to staring at my ass or can you really not catch me?" Her brows rose and she smirked when he grumbled lowly.

She watched as he turned from dog to man. There was a dark gleam in his eyes that she'd seen before and her heart picked up.

"Bet you still can't… " She felt strong arms around her waist and suddenly she was up against a tree, facing him. How it happened she didn't know, but she felt quite miffed at how easily her words had been proven wrong.

His eyes lightened and he threw his head back as he laughed, "Darling, I let you get ahead."

Roxana blew a fallen strand of hair from her face, narrowed her eyes at him and hissed. Sirius stopped laughing and growled roughly. The sound echoed through the thick forest and his grey eyes gained the silvery glint they had when he was in his canine form.

It was Roxana's turn to chuckle, before she planted a swift kiss to his cheek.

It promptly shut him up. "No holding back. Ready, set, go!" She managed to pull from his grasp enough to sprint away.

 **Sirius' pov**

 _She'll be the end of me._ He shook his head with a sly smirk as he watched her disappear between the trees.

 _Five… four… three… two… one,_ he set off running.

 **Roxana's pov**

Sirius passed her without looking back and her breath escaped with a confused, "Huh?"

 _Who's chasing who?_ Her eyes narrowed and she ran quicker, but he was good. _Too good. He was letting me win. Damn it._

Roxana bit her lip as she jumped over a fallen, snow covered branch and narrowly missed a tree with her shoulder. Her hair blew from underneath her hat and her hands were numb due to the cold, but she pushed through and soon she was keeping pace with Sirius.

They looked sideways at each other with similar grins and continued on faster.

 **11:55pm**

It was nearly midnight when Roxana and Sirius finally began to slow down their steps. They were still in the woods, but the trees were now rimmed with crystal like ice. Their breaths came in shallow gasps in the form of smoke through the frigid air.

A loud shattering noise came from above and Roxana heard Sirius shout something to her, but it was muffled by the loud beating of her heart.

She screamed as her feet left the soft snow where, seconds later, a knife sharp branch sank down without a sound.

"You're okay. You're okay, Roxana, I've got you." Sirius's voice came out in a hoarse murmur next to her ear.

Roxana gasped for air and gazed at him with amazement. "How'd you do that? How'd you know that it would land in my path?"

Sirius took a deep, shaky breath as he set her on her feet, his gaze lifting up, "...Instinct. I couldn't let you get hurt."

Roxana noticed the shadow of hair above his lip was frosted and she let out a breathy chuckle as she reached her hand out and gently brushed it off.

Like she'd expected, his gaze immediately returned to hers and she smiled gently, "You're frozen."

Her thumb brushed over his lips, and her lashes fluttered as they glanced up at his darkened stare. "Your eyes are as cold as ice. Yet… when I look at you, I can only see fire." Sirius leaned down carefully and their lips hovered over the others in the deafening silence.

With a saddened sigh, Roxana kissed his cheek and whispered a, "Thank you for the best Christmas I've ever had, Sirius Orion Black..."

Sirius smiled gently and placed a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, "The third."

She shook her head while they turned around, planning to head back. Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as Roxana glanced up at him and said, "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Please review! All your kind words really motivate me to write more.**

 **Side Note: I might not be able to upload another chapter for a little while because I live in southwest Florida and Hurricane Irma may cause the power to go out. (I'll upload as soon as I can after) For anyone else in the path of the storm, my prayers go out to you! Stay safe!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: I listened to 'Here With Me,' by Susie Suh, and 'Fear of the Water' by SYML, while writing this.**

 **A special thanks to all the darlings who've reviewed so far and to anyone who's followed/favorited! You guys are amazing!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **February 19th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Great Hall**

 **11:30 am**

As January passed and February came, the seemingly ever present coldness in the air began to lessen and everyone's spirit brightened. The Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had gone in the their favor, hence why Roxana and the twins went all out with the expected party in the common room.

Valentine's day had thankfully passed without any presents or poisoned roses for Roxana. Well, except for the single red rose Sirius had managed to conjure for her using wandless magic. They'd been practicing the difficult skill together for weeks, but Roxana hadn't gotten very far. She was only able to shatter glass on command, the reason being that she was too busy studying for her O.W.L.S instead. While she had her head in a book, Sirius gave her wonderful tips, kept her coffee cup full to the brim and distracted her when she needed a break. He was a very good studying partner and not once did Roxana feel the need to run to the library in desperation.

Today, the wind blew harshly and filled the castle with a low whistle, while the rain pounded on the heavy glass windows and created small lakes the size of baby dragons on the castle grounds. It wasn't a pretty day. Nearly no one dared to go outside in the horrid weather and Hogsmeade was out of the question completely as thunder sounded and lightning struck down to the Earth.

Not even the owls had appeared in the Hall, eagerly swooping down to deliver letters or packages, as they normally did in the morning hours.

Roxana drank her coffee as she formulated a plan to get to Sirius without getting too soaked.

"We're still on for the Slytherin prank on Monday, right?" Fred leaned to ask her.

"Yeah. Hopefully the rain stops so you guys can go to Zonko's for the itching powder."

"We can always sneak over there." George smirked and bit into an apple.

"Not in this weather." Roxana sighed gazing out the window. She bit her lip as she saw a thread of lightning in the grey sky.

Like a catalyst, five birds flew into the Great Hall. There were four similar looking black ravens in line formation and one white owl below them. Different types of birds were used as messengers for each country, it just so happened that Romania used ravens.

Roxana took in a shaky breath, knowing and dreading the information the birds would soon deliver. The four black ravens landed in front of her, while Demetri's owl stayed back near Ginny.

Roxana detached the letter from the raven that stepped forward first. After all, they were extraordinarily trained. It was addressed from her father.

 _My dear,_

 _Grandfather has died. Your mother and I are in Romania preparing for the funeral. Grandmother is mourning, but she has taken control over everything like she usually does. The funeral is scheduled for three days from now._

 _I'm sorry,_

 _Cristian Constantin_

Roxana bit her lip painfully as tears pooled in her eyes and a set of sobs overtook her. When her memories of her grandpa flashed, she wished there were more.

Not minding the tears falling down her cheeks, she accepted the next letter. Given the seal, the letter was from the Wizarding Government of Romania. Roxana's lip trembled as she read the terms and conditions that came with receiving part of a will. A signature was required at the bottom for the twenty thousand galleon inheritance to be placed in her name. She took out a quill and hastily signed.

The third raven gave her a letter from the Aurors of Romania, that served as a remembrance for her grandfather's years of service.

The last raven held a dark glass cylinder. Roxana took the lid off and a newspaper fell out. The Romanian Wizarding newspaper. Her heart stopped when she read the title. The funeral had been held today. She'd missed it. No, her parents had purposefully made her miss it. Her throat burned and she gasped, reaching blindly for a glass of water. Hermione poured one for her, spilling about half as she handed it across the table.

Demerits owl hopped carefully to her and hooted softly. The box he delivered was full to the brim with Lilies of the Valley. The flowers fell from their confinement and onto the table in a heap of green and white; a note apologizing for her loss lay among them.

Roxana cried covering her mouth and swatted the birds away. She wanted them gone, she wanted the flowers burnt, she wanted the letters shredded, but what she wanted most couldn't be obtained. She wanted to be at the funeral. To be there for her grandmother and her father. To be there to help run things smoothly, perfectly. To be there to show that she was still a part of the Constantin family... that she cared.

Roxana stood, "Don't come looking for me."

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **12:13 pm**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius wasn't expecting, more like hoped, Roxana wouldn't come today due to the weather. He was proven wrong and he let out a growl when he heard her voice. One day she would catch _pneumonia_ , he didn't even know what the damn thing was, but she was always hinting at her demise due to it.

 _She shouldn't be wandering in this cold rain._ He was going to set her straight. The tent door opened and he barely took a large enough breath to calm the anger that had built.

Roxana stepped inside and his demeanor cracked. Her hair was completely wet, sticking to her forehead, and her clothes were soaked through.

"You shouldn't have come." When his eyes met hers, he regretted the harshly said words instantly. _She's in pain._ Roxana fell to the ground, a hoarse sob leaving her throat.

Sirius rushed to her side, just in time to hear her cry, "No one wants me!"

 _Fuck you, Sirius. What the hell's wrong with you?_

He knelt in front of her and pulled her up to look at him. Her eyes were red with tears and he realized she must have been crying even earlier than she'd arrived. _She came to me and I made her feel worse._

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered repeatedly in her hair as he swept her up in his arms and walked to the sofa. He sat on the edge as she leaned back, her eyes closed, tears falling down her cheeks, her lower lip quivering.

"I want you, love. What happened?" Sirius tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, tear drops hung onto her lashes like rain on a spider's web.

"Legilimency. I can't…" Roxana pulled her wand from her pocket and handed it to him using both of her hands.

Sirius frowned deeply as he came out of her memory, he nonverbally placed a drying charm on her as his brain processed the experience.

Her eyes closed again and she shot up, a sob overtaking her and causing her to shake gently. He dropped the wand unceremoniously on the table behind him and hurriedly wrapped his arms around her fragile figure. Her arms came to rest around his neck and he took the moment to adjust the uncomfortable potion they were in, to one where he sat on the sofa and she straddled him.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, trailing her spine lightly with the tips of his fingers.

"Hmh." He could feel her nod and her exhale of warm breath sent shivers at the base of his neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked her.

She sat up, without untangling her arms, "Later, please. I… I just…"

Sirius tilted his head, his brows furrowed in patience as she tried to find the right words and overcome her grief enough to speak.

"You _understand_. I just needed you." A whimper came from her as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder.

Sirius sat without moving. How could he not? After what she'd said? _She just needed… me. Me. Someone needed me._

Sirius gently sat her up; he had to see her. "One day someone will love you so much you'll forget all the darkness and the people who've wronged you." He raised his right hand and wiped her tears away.

A rosy blush came to her face and her eyes darkened. Roxana placed a quick peck to his cheek before resting against once more. She'd stopped crying. "I hope that someone will be you." She barely whispered.

He tried not to smile. He tried so hard. In the end he grinned from ear to ear and kissed her hair twice.

She hiccuped and he chuckled, "You're adorable."

Sighing, "And… you've ruined the moment."

Sirius smirked, "We were having a moment?"

"Yes, you dog." She patted his shoulder.

"Is this where I go 'woof,' and you go 'meow,' and we're back in the moment?"

She threw her head back and laughed before beaming and embracing him tightly.

"You have the most beautiful laugh." Sirius ran his left hand up and down her back.

She shivered, "Perfect answer."

"I thought before I opened my…"

"Shhh. Just hold me." Roxana whispered as he grinned.

After a few minutes her breathing slowed and her arms loosened. _She's fallen asleep, my darling kitten._

Sirius yawned himself and carefully turned to lie down on the sofa. Roxana hummed as she settled further into his arms and Sirius placed his lips on her hair for a long moment before he too closed his eyes.

 **8:12 pm**

The echo of thunder in the silent tent woke the two occupants with a start.

"It's only thunder." Sirius murmured sleepily. His right hand had drifted to her lower back, while his left laid tangled in her hair.

"It's dark outside." Roxana nuzzled her nose in the crook of his neck.

"Still raining." He was falling back into heavenly sleep.

Roxana yawned, "I might catch pneumonia if I leave."

"Don't leave."

"Hmm?"

"Sleep… love."

 **February 20th (Sunday), 1994**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **Roxana's pov**

 **10:24 am**

The annoying chirp of a bird awoke Roxana. She inhaled… _leather, smoke, Firewhiskey..._ _Sirius._ _I slept here. With him. Because… oh my god._

She shot up, making him groan.

"Cold." He pulled her back down, his hand tangling itself back into her hair.

Smiling slightly, "Wake up, Sirius."

"No."

"It's morning."

"I rather not." He pouted.

She giggled, "You're a baby."

He opened an eye, "Excuse me, I am a grown man."

Roxana grinned, "Uhuh, sure."

Sirius closed his eyes and slowly, very _slowly_ a smirk appeared on his lips. Roxana was about to comment when he flipped her over, a gasp leaving her throat as it happened. A second later she was confusedly sitting on her bum and he was yawing for dear life next to her.

"How you feeling?" He asked her frowning.

She sighed shrugging, "...Okay, given the circumstances. I just wish I could've been there, you know?"

"Yeah, I wasn't… allowed to my uncle Alphard's funeral." He cast her a sideways glance before getting up. "I'll get the coffee going."

"Has the betrayal gotten easier to handle?" She stood and stretched.

Sirius regarded her with a far off look in his eyes, "It has, but I haven't forgiven any of them."

"I'm sorry." She grabbed a blanket from the sofa and wrapped it around herself. It was chillier in the tent than in the warm dormitory she usually woke up in, though her current companion was much more favored.

"Eh, it's old news. So, how are you planning to get back to the castle?" He raised his brow before his eyes widened, "Not that I want you to go, but people are going to think you've been kidnapped by me again. I mean, we can only lie to them so many times." He chuckled.

She giggled softly and waved her wand to start up the stove. "They're going to start getting suspicious."

Sirius leaned on the counter behind her, "I'm surprised they haven't already. Especially Moony."

"I place a scent blocking charm on myself everytime I get back to the castle." She explained with a grin.

"Is that why you also wear so much perfume?"

Roxana feigned shock before she frowned, "Yes, but it's not _too_ much… is it?"

Sirius smirked, "No, but then again, I like vanilla."

"I think it gives Snape headaches." She poured the coffee into two cups, then Sirius placed two sugars in each .

"That's brilliant. When everything gets sorted out, I'm gonna buy you enough vanilla perfume to bathe in." He tapped her nose with a giddy smirk.

Roxana grinned whilst shaking her head, "You're crazy."

"You'll get used to it." Sirius shrugged and brought the cup to his lips, gazing at her smugly over the edge.

She tilted her head and spoke quietly, "Half the teachers can't stand to even look at me anymore. Flitwick stutters every time he says my name. While Snape has been completely ignoring me."

Sirius frowned lowering the cup, "Does it bother you?"

"No," She shook her head honestly, "But it's just a constant reminder of how wrong they are about… everything."

"I'm sorry, kitten." Sirius gave her a guilty look.

Roxana waved his apology away, "It's not your fault. Besides it gives me some advantages. The other day Filch passed me in the corridor, way after the Prefects curfew and his eyes just widened, but he didn't say a word. The twins think I've committed some horrendous prank and they still don't know how to punish me yet."

Sirius chuckled, "They're not that off."

She shrugged with a smile on her face, and downed the rest of the coffee.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius... thanks." Roxana gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out.

 **5:39 pm**

Staying with Sirius had been the best decision Roxana had made all day. When she'd returned in the morning no one questioned her about the disappearance; instead asking if she was okay and if she needed anything at all.

Later that evening, when the sun shone brightly and the ground had completely dried from the previous rain storm, Roxana decided to take some much needed alone time outside.

A blanket, spread haphazardly on the grass in front of the oak tree, was littered with books, quills and various candy wrappers. Roxana laid on her stomach, biting her lip whilst studying for transfiguration. The sun was starting to set, but she was going to use every last possible second she had. Cheering could be heard all the way from the Quidditch pitch, Fang's whining all the way from Hagrid's cottage, and the subtle splash of water, due to the Great Squid, from Black lake.

Roxana however, was so focused that every sound was drowned out by her thoughts. That was her first mistake. The second was that her wand was two feet away from her and the third that she hadn't noticed the shadows getting closer until it was too late. Whatever was the muggle saying? Three strikes and you're out?

Five, seventh year Slytherin boys had successfully snuck up on her and only when the leader of the group spoke, did she realize.

"Well, who do we have here?" Andrey Colen, the guy who asked Roxana to Hogsmeade every single Saturday morning… not once had she agreed.

Roxana frowned as she looked up, squinting slightly due to the sun. "What do you want, Colen?" She sat up wearily and reached for her wand, but one of the boys got to it first. She narrowed her eyes at him. _Who in the hell steals a witches wand?_

"I wanted you. I've asked nicely, but now that stops." He gave her a terrifying smile.

She stood up, "I told you, I don't…"

"Shut up, you fucking bitch." Colen sneered as his friends reached for her and dragged her into the forest so that no one could see them any longer. Roxana tried struggling against there grasp to no use, she was outnumbered and they were all bigger than her.

The shortest boy shoved a handful of dirt in her mouth as she was about to scream. The consistency was grimy and dry, causing her to gag instinctively. A kid, built as though a bolder, punched her in the sternum when she spit the filth out and she heard a couple of sickening cracks.

Picking up a sharp rock, tossing it into the air with a maniac glint in his eyes, Colen started cutting deep scratches on her skin. Seconds later blood was already trickling down her arms and legs, and her vision got patchy. That wasn't as painful or humiliating as the moment another snake began tearing the clothes on her body to shreds.

"Everyone says you're stunning, and I fucking fell for it. But you're just a damn slut? I'm sick and tired of you, Constantin." Colen pushed her down to her knees and she threw up when her hands touched the ground.

"Once we're done here, no one will ever want you again." He pointed his wand and that's when she got the chance to scream for her life.

"Make her shut up, Colen! Make the bitch shut up!" The most frightened looking member of the group shouted.

He raised his hand and with a gaze full of vengeful fury, he forcefully slapped her.

A gasp left Roxana's throat as she lost balance, fell backwards and everything blurred. She turned to the side, throwing up blood as Colen kicked her in the stomach. The next time his foot came in contact, she cried out desperately and a deep growl echoed back from deep in the forest. _Sirius._

"What was that?" The sound came again, this time louder. The snakes made a run for it, just as everything faded into nothing for Roxana, but it wasn't Sirius who got to her first.

"Roxana? Some help!" Angelina Johnson had been practicing a little beyond the Quidditch pitch when she'd heard a scream and flew over. She raised her wand, her voice breaking as Roxana levitated in the air, then Angelina began walking hurriedly to the castle, only reaching to grab Roxana's fallen wand from the blanket. The girl was in such a state of shock that when a large black dog hurriedly grabbed the Marauders map from Roxana's purse, she didn't take notice.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Remus' pov**

"Professor!" Angelina screamed as she stepped through the main entrance. The blood that dripped heavily from Roxana's wounds left a trail, and a puddle began to form immediately when Angelina stopped.  
Remus stumbled down the stairs and ran to Roxana's side. She was unconscious, but still breathing. "What happened?" He snapped as he took the injured girl in his arms and began striding to the infirmary without waiting for an answer.

"Five Slytherins ganged up against her in the forest. All seventh years. I heard her scream from the Quidditch pitch and I saw them running away after she screamed the second time." Angelina could hardly formulate words as she looked at her classmate's bruised body.

"Go get Dumbledore. Now!" Angelina nodded and left running.

Remus breathed heavily, but his stomach flipped when the thick scent of metal filled his nose. He doubted there was a single inch of his hands not covered in blood. _Why would anyone do this to Roxana?_ He growled in anger. _How dare they?_ Then a dangerous thought came into his head. _If I'm this angry, Black must be seething._

Dumbledore appeared next to him with a resigned, doleful expression on his face, "The castle will be temporarily locked. We can not risk having Black come again."

Remus nodded and looked ahead, "What will the students be told?"

"That Black is close by. It's for the best, of course." Dumbledore waved his hand and the doors of the infirmary opened at once.

"What… what?" Pomfrey's eyes widened when she spotted Roxana. She motioned for Remus to place her on a bed. "Black?" She whispered in a meek tone.

"Snakes." Remus snarled, but regained control and sighed as he placed the girl's wand on the stand closest to her. The full moon was only in five days; it was starting to get to him.

"Albus, what is going on? The castle is beginning to…" Minerva gasped at the sight of her student.

Remus sank into the next bed over as he repeated his previous statement and allowed Dumbledore to explain further.

As Snape sauntered in looking bored, Minerva narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you plan this?! Five, from your house did this! Seventh years the lot of them, might I add!"

Snape raised his brow and glanced at the girl, "This was not my doing. I'm offended, Minerva."

"You, you…!" Dumbledore placed a hand of the elderly witch's shoulder to keep her from continuing.

"We can not begin to fight among ourselves. We must be prepared if Black has the intention of coming into the castle."

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you think? I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, I wanted to get this up before my power goes out due to the blasted hurricane coming my way.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I'm back! Irma caused a lot of destruction in Southwest Florida, but thankfully my family and I are alright. Listening to 'Bedroom Hymns,' and 'Stand by Me,' both by Florence and the Machine, got me through editing this chapter.**

 **Now, on with the story...**

* * *

 **February 21st (Monday), 1994**

 **Infirmary**

 **2:30 am**

The students were notified that Sirius Black was spotted in Hogsmeade and that the castle would be placed under lock down. Gryffindor house was notified that one of their own had been badly injured. While Roxana's closest friends were notified of the smaller details and allowed to visit the next morning. Everyone went to bed, even the teachers, for they'd taken the extra precaution and closed the doors before Black's name was even rumored among the ghosts. They were _safe_. Everything and everyone would be fine, or so they hoped. But hope was such fickle thing at Hogwarts, and Sirius Black was a smart man.

 **Sirius' pov**

At two in the morning, Sirius entered the castle through a secret passageway. Around two fifteen he passed the Gryffindor portrait, knowing the most recent password, causing no suspicion with the guard. Five minutes later he walked out, smirking, that his planned _false alarm_ would keep everyone occupied long enough for him to pay the infirmary a visit. Roxana hadn't been kidding about the youngest Weasley boy being a light sleeper.

Sirius opened the door to the hospital wing with the Marauder's Map gripped tightly in his hand. He took in a sharp breath as his eyes found her.

Roxana was terribly pale. There was no sign of blood anywhere on her person, but her left cheek was bruised a dull greyish purple. He'd seen the extent of her injuries and there was a pool of blood left over in the forest... it'd been part of his undoing... her screams were first.

Now, it seemed as though she was completely healed; that is to say he hoped she was completely healed. His hand reached out to cup her untainted cheek.

"Roxana," he whispered roughly, not expecting any reply back. She'd put up a great fight, but it hadn't been enough and she'd gone unconscious.

"I'm sorry I didn't come in time." He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He could barely concentrate from the blinding anger that had built inside him. Anger that was directed at himself for not protecting her, at the Slytherins who'd dared to cause her pain, and at the two people, who in his mind, had caused it all: her parents, but they were untouchable from where he stood.

He could hurt the boys responsible, flood the entire snake pit and still have plenty of time to paint Salazar's portrait red. But that would ultimately limit his time with his girl, so instead, he summoned a piece of paper along with a quill.

 _I will hurt them like they hurt her if they go unpunished. Roxana did not deserve this. If anything happens to her again, I won't be as forgiving._

 _Sirius Black_

He folded the scrap of paper and vanished the quill. A stream of light came from the carelessly closed curtain above them, faintly illuminating Roxana's face. His anger dissipated seeing her peaceful expression. Sirius gently pushed her hair behind her ear before he took a step back and lifted his wand arm.

Envisioning an old memory with a twistedly changed view of the world, he began chanting spells only known to the his family; ancient spells he should have long forgotten in the chaos that had led up to this moment. No one would touch her again with the intention of causing pain. He would find them and make them suffer. He would know and they'd be dead. If she needed him, he'd feel it and be there in a heartbeat. Roxana was under his protection, and Sirius would do everything in his power to keep his witch safe.

With a dejected, but content look, Sirius bent down and kissed Roxana's cheek before he left her.

 **3:00 am**

When Ronald Weasley cried that he'd seen Black, McGonagall alerted her colleagues immediately. She assured her lions it was all in their heads, and that they needed to go back to bed before she ran to the infirmary.

Snape and McGonagall were first ones there. They glanced at each other, gripping their wands, as they flung open the doors. The slam that echoed successfully woke the healer in charge, who came rushing out of her room. When she saw the inside, her knees gave out. Lupin and Dumbledore soon came striding to their sides, but stopped in their steps as they too saw the spectacle.

Roses, red roses were _everywhere;_ except on Roxana's bed, where only a single red rose rested in her folded hands over her chest. Snape flicked his wand and the lights turned on. Another wave and the roses on the ground disappeared like they'd never been there. McGonagall walked over and tried prying the lone flower from the grasp of the girl, but it was to no use.

"We've missed him again." Dumbledore stated.

"Headmaster, a note…?" Snape pointed to the nightstand where a scrap of paper laid harmlessly. Dumbledore pointed his wand and it floated over to him, opening fluidly like the ready wings of a bird preparing to take flight.

The wizard began reading aloud, "I will hurt them like they hurt her if they go unpunished. Roxana did not deserve this. If anything happens to her again, I won't be as forgiving. Signed Sirius Black."

Pomfrey let out a gasp and ran over, "I didn't hear a _thing_!"

"It's not as if he would try to get caught." Dumbledore twirled his beard.

"Black knows her name." Snape pointed out as he leaned against the wall closest to the door.

"He's done his research." Dumbledore tilted his head. "Poppy, would you be so kind in performing a thorough spell overview of Miss Constantin?"

The healer nodded with a frown and began waving her wand frantically. After a few minutes she came to a conclusion. "...Black magic," With a shaky breath, she shook her head, "Black family magic. It's… everywhere on her." The frightened woman took three steps back.

"What kind of magic does that encompass?" McGonagall's lips were pulled into two very thin lines.

Dumbledore frowned and pointed his wand before muttering, "Ancient protection magic and some form of a tracking spell. He'll know where she is at all times and if she is in any pain. He can also _apparate_ into the castle now." Pause, "He really doesn't want to see her hurt."

"Are you standing up for him!?" Remus shouted in outrage, his eyes were wild, flickering between gold and their normal brown.

Dumbledore smiled, "No, my dear boy, it's just that he has a great respect for her. Look, he didn't even take her wand."

"He is delusional. Doesn't think." Snape snapped.

"No, no, Severus, I actually think we're not giving him enough credit. He planned a false alarm so he could have some time with her. She truly is his weakness." Dumbledore grinned happily at the sleeping girl. "We must let Miss Constantin rest. Once she wakes, she'll be informed of everything that's occurred."

"Do you think that wise, Albus?" McGonagall frowned in worry.

Snape cleared his throat, "Constantin may know about Black being her…"

Remus held the back of his neck and glared at Snape, "Someone thought it'd be an interesting experiment to have her smell Amortentia."

"Well... I must say that, that makes things much easier." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Let's call it a night. Shall we?"

 **11:30 am**

The first thing Roxana realized as she came out of her sleep was that she was holding a rose. It smelt wonderfully, and as her eyes fluttered open, the color brought a bright smile to her lips.

Madam Pomfrey came rushing over, rambling about her being fully healed and the extensive punishment the Slytherins would be receiving. Then the woman got quieter as she told her about Sirius Black and all the _horrible_ things he'd done in the night. It made her forget about the last few days.

He'd bound himself to her, and she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with emotion at the endearing gesture. Along with that came a fist clenching guilt. _If I'd been paying closer attention..._

Roxana took a deep breath and stared at the rose in her grasp. It was from Sirius.

Countless of people who had visited her so far wanted to throw it away. "Toss it," they said, "it means nothing."

Roxana wouldn't hear of it and she was left be, without a single word against her.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? (I would just like to say that there is so much, beyond the obvious foreshadowing in this chapter that it nearly makes me cry.)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I listened to 'Under Your Spell,' by Desire, while editing this.**

* * *

 **February 26th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Forbidden Forest**

Over the next couple of days, it was as if everyone walked on eggshells when around Roxana; they treated her as if she could break at any given moment. The teachers did so because she was under the convict's protection. Her friends and the rest of the students acting so due to her encounter. Still, she hadn't been left alone for even a second and it made her feel suffocated. When the first opportunity arose to visit Sirius, she took it without hesitating.

Roxana had tried to plan out what she was going to say to him for the entire week. She'd always been such a good communicator, but now, as she neared the hideout she felt unprepared and nervous.

The cave came into view and she stilled to a stop. Everything was gone. He was gone.

She was struck with shock and pain. Tears came instantly and she suddenly felt more alone than she had ever felt before.

Without thinking, Roxana climbed up the stone mass. It took all her strength and a good while, but when she finally got to the top, she slipped on a loose stone and fell.

"Did you plan this?" Sirius had the guts to chuckle as he caught her in his arms.

She immediately distanced herself from him, "No, of course not." Her tone was much colder than she'd intended it to be.

Sirius gave her a small smile, "I... was just kidding, Roxana."

She sighed in frustration, "I hate that I can never really be mad at you. Why did you leave?"

"I'm distracting you from the life you're supposed to be living."

 _I take my previous statement back,_ "What's that supposed to mean!?" She asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"You should be spending time with your friends not…"

She interrupted him, "It's my decision on how I spend my time and who I spend it with." She took a breath, calming herself, "And I like spending my time with you."

"Things are starting to get complicated." Sirius looked away with a torn expression.

Roxana sighed and folded her arms over her chest, " _You're_ the one who bound yourself to me."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to do so."

"No, it wasn't. I know why you did it." Roxana shrugged.

"You really shouldn't be taking this so lightly." Sirius sighed deeply.

"Why? You care about me, don't you?" She asked with a hint of disbelief in her tone. _Maybe things are getting complicated._

Sirius took a step, then another before he was close enough to take her hands in his own. "Of course I do."

Roxana nodded biting her lip, "So, what are we gonna do now?"

"I've plotted the tent further in the forest and I'll stay there in hiding until the rat makes an appearance. _You_ will forget about me."

Her throat became scratchy, "I don't _want_ to forget about _you_ ,… you… you idiotic dog."

Sirius reached up and slowly wiped her wet cheeks, "It's only for a short while, kitten."

The endearing pet name had her stifling a cry, and he instantly wrapped his arms around her figure to offer some support.

"Before you know it we'll be cheering with Firewhiskey." Sirius kissed her hair.

Roxana repeated the phrase she'd said to him a long time ago. "Everything'll be Firewhiskey and roses." She pulled away and smiled sadly up to him.

"If you need anything… you'll come to me right?" She looked at him hopefully.

"I promise." Sirius' voice was hoarse. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Oh, I'll miss you too, Sirius." She reached her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

 **Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

 **5:25 pm**

 _I feel broken. That damn man! I will curse his… there's at least three and a half more months until I get to see him. I can make it… I just have to occupy myself. Maybe time apart will make things easier. This will be good for us._ Deep down, Roxana wasn't sure of anything anymore.

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling. This was all her doing: the bed, the walls, the tent. He would be forever thankful. And how had he repaid her: by placing some of the oldest and rarest magic on her person. It would've helped if she'd been angry at him, slapped him even, but no, Roxana didn't mind.

Now, he debated if he'd done the right thing. They were good friends, they understood each other well, and could talk together or sit in comfortable silence for hours on end. But things were beginning to get too comfortable, too good. Maybe it was all just in his head and he'd ruined everything.

 _No._ She deserved to be having fun, not sitting cooped up indoors with him. _She should be out breaking hearts, instead of falling for me._ That was painful to admit. There was no doubt he wanted her, but not… now. Even that one sure fact had began to blur in his mind. Like he'd said, things had gotten complicated in the past few weeks. They hadn't realized they'd gotten closer.

But he didn't regret tying himself to her, it was for her protection. _Is that... really the only reason though?_

His hand went to his pounding head, slowly finding out the other motive that had lead him to do it. _To be closer to her._

It was the perfect excuse, he'd come whenever she was in trouble. He wanted Roxana to feel safe knowing someone would always come to save her no matter what. That someone being him. He'd play the knight in shining armor to the damsel in distress.

"More like knight in prison clothes." Sirius let out a bark of a laugh.

He was in over his head. He'd done the right thing by distancing himself from her. Hopefully, the next time they saw each other, things would be back to normal. His hand reached blindly for the metal flask. Her flask.

 _Fuck. Three months without seeing her beautiful eyes. I'm screwed._ He opened the top in one motion and tipped the contents back. _She tasted like Firewhiskey and vanilla._ As the thought came into his mind, her taste spread through his mouth and he spit out the remaining liquid. _Beyond screwed. I can't even turn to Firewhiskey anymore. I'm going to die. Slowly. Painfully. Surrounded by memories of her._

 _I even sound like an idiot._ Sirius stood and decided to make himself a coffee. The bitterness would pull him away from his current daze.

His slipper got caught in a shirt thrown haphazardly in the middle of the room and he picked it up with a grunt. _Vanilla, roses… I wore this when she slept here._ He grinned like a fool before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He thought of burning the item, but scowled. _No…it's sacred._

"Sacred?!" Sirius had to lean on the wall to support himself as he chuckled in disbelief. _Prongs would be on the floor laughing his ass off if he could see me now. Moony too._

His smile dropped as reality came crashing down. Betrayal, hurt and anger filled his heart. _That's_ when he knew he'd made a mistake letting Roxana go. She kept his past away and his spirit up. The nightmares would begin again.

 **March 26th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Hogsmeade**

Roxana was a very good actress. On the outside she looked happy and put together, but on the inside was a different story. She was struggling and she could barely believe it.

Every time she visited Hogsmeade, which was often now, she'd keep an eye out for a familiar black dog. Earlier in the month, she'd developed the unfortunate habit of checking the Marauder's Map every fifteen minutes, searching for one name in particular. When it became clear that she'd only be rewarded with disappointment, she passed the map onto Harry. It was easier that way.

Another habit she was trying to get over was gazing at the Forbidden Forest for hours on end, waiting for any sign of grey eyes. Thankfully, the thought of running through the deep, endless woods just to blindly search for him was long gone. She hadn't even stepped an inch beyond the forest and the only time she turned was on the full moon to help Remus. Roxana could only hope that Sirius was okay and went on with her life as best as she could.

 **May 7th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Hogsmeade**

 **7:00 am**

As Roxana and the twins walked to Hogsmeade she thought the saying, "April showers bring May flowers," very appropriate. The month of April had been wet and gloomy, but now the grass was gleaming, the sun was out and the sky was void of any clouds.

"Tell me _why_ we are up at this ungodly hour again?" She asked the two boys in front of her.

Fred smirked back, "We promised Rosmerta something a while back."

Roxana narrowed her eyes, "Are you gonna to tell me or will it be a surprise?" _I need to be prepared._

"We're her new taste testers. We get booze for free." George beamed as he walked backwards.

Roxana smirked. "Getting drunk by brunch sounds like my kind of fun. Count me in."

Fred cleared his throat, "You can not be…"

"...counted in. You're supposed to get us back to the castle before curfew. Mum would kill us if she found out we included you." George pouted.

Roxana walked past them, "I don't care if your mother hangs you by your underwear from the chicken coop with bird feed in your hair, if I don't get a free shot I'm leaving you two there."

"You are evil. But since when can't you drink from your own Firewhiskey stash?" Fred asked catching up with her.

Roxana's gaze drifted to the edge of the woods just beyond her grasp, "Since I gave my flask to someone who needed it more."

 **The Three Broomsticks**

 **7:20 am**

"Morning." Roxana smiled prettily as she entered the empty pub.

"Isn't a beautiful day out, Rosmerta?"  
"Fancy a walk later on?" George wiggled his brows and the owner burst out laughing.

"Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" Madam Rosmerta had been cleaning the bar table, while two brooms swept the floors and three rags cleaned the windows.

"A very fine investment, I'd say." Fred winked as he placed a sickle on the counter.

Roxana blinked at him, before addressing the woman, "Since I'm not partaking in… tasting, what I hope is giant's piss that you give them, I'll have a Firewhiskey please." She picked the sickle up, handed it to Rosmerta and stuck her tongue out at Fred.

George whined, "Please tell me we won't be drinking piss. We're too sensible for that."

Fred frowned, "Are we really?"

Rosmerta chuckled, as she placed the glass of amber liquid in front of Roxana, "I'm taking theses two to the back. Can you come around and watch the pub, sweetie? There shouldn't be too many people coming in…"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." Roxana promised as she entered the bar-tending area.

Rosmerta grinned, "Come on boys, this way."

"Wait… we aren't really drinking piss, are we?" Fred asked wringing his hands in front of him in an very un-Fred-like manner.

"I won't be giving you giant's piss, I promise." Rosmerta winked at her as they left and she heard the woman ask, "How do you feel about Ukrainian Ironbelly shit?" She laughed out loud when she heard George gag.

 **8:30am**

Roxana fell from her stool when she heard the front door of the pub swing open. She yawned widely and rested her elbow on the counter as she regarded her first customer with boredom. As she took in his appearance her boredom faded slightly. _Ministry worker. Bleh._

"Morning. What can I get for you?" The man blinked tiredly at her a couple of times before coming to an apparent conclusion.

"You're not Rosmerta." Roxana gave him a 'really?' "But you're much prettier."

Smirking at the dark skinned man, "You mustn't let Rosmerta hear you saying that, she may just give you dragon dung in your next Shepherd's pie. Now what would you like? You look like a walking zombie."

The man sank into the seat in front of her, "I've been working since six in the morning… two days ago."

Roxana's eyes widened, "Why aren't you at home… sleeping?"

"I'm in charge of finding Black and we got a new lead on him, but it seems that it's going dry." The man groaned before yawning and looking at her, "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'll have a glass of orange juice please."

Roxana nodded quickly and went to go get the beverage. _Holy fuck. This man is after my man._ She returned with a cup filled nearly to the brim and handed it to him.

"Here, on the house." _Actually, I just don't know the prices and a good thing that is too because I would've charged you double for your sticking glass of juice._

"Thanks." He took a large sip, "I didn't know Rosmerta was hiring."

"She's not, she's doing something right now and left me in charge." Roxana shrugged as she sat down.

"So how is Hogwarts after all these months of no new sightings of Black?" Kingsley pointed to her prefects badge.

Roxana wanted to scream or choke the man. "It's… starting to return to normal. But my friends and the rest of the school are still scared that he'll show up at any given moment."

"And you're not scared, Roxana?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm not…" _I never told him my name._ "How do you know my name?"

Kingsley hid a grin, "Dumbledore told me all about you."

Roxana placed her wand back in her pocket, "What is there to tell?"

He didn't spare a moment, "You're at the top of the class, yet you are hardly ever seen doing any work. You can get anything you want with just a smile, and that The Boy Who Lived cares about you as though you were his older sister."

Roxana smirked, "Common knowledge. You can find that out through any little first year."

"You're so bound to Sirius Black that you're practically married to him." Kingsley smirked.

Her breath left her in a hidden gasp and she masked her surprise with a loud laugh, "Roxana Black… it doesn't really flow." _I never knew how deep the one sided connection was. Oh, Sirius._

The man in front of her snorted, "Roxana Elena Katerina Black goes perfectly together." He tapped the counter as her gaze dropped, "It's funny really. Your initials spell 'reck' and his spell 'sob.' You both turn to Firewhiskey and oddly smell of smoke. Not to mention both of you have something to do with Harry Potter."

"Stop. Please stop already." She looked up with tears in her eyes. "In another universe I may have ended up with him. It's not funny… it's sickening and sad. You know, most girls my age worry they'll ever find their soul mate. Well, I've found mine and he's a damn murderer. The whole world is after him and he'll be dead the second he's caught. I pity him... I don't want him and I sure as hell won't ever protect him; if you were worried. The frightening thing is, is that there must be some rational sense left in him because he has a weakness." She paused, "That is what's keeping him from getting caught. _Love_ … love is like smoke, it can never be contained. It makes people do crazy things, but it also offers hope and allows people to dream." She took in a shaky breath.

"It makes them weak, that's what it does." Kingsley gave her a sad smile and patted her hand.

Roxana pulled away from his grasp, shaking her head, "People protect for love, fight for love, kill for love and die for love. It gives them self worth and a reason to keep on living. Do you think Sirius Black is weak? Because I think he's the strongest man alive."

The man in front of her was left momentarily speechless.

With a drawn expression, Roxana smirked in near disgust, "I think we're out of orange juice, but there's plenty Firewhiskey."

Kingsley cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, Roxana. I'll be… seeing you around."

She watched the door swing shut. Her knuckles had turned white from the strong grip she had on the counter before she let herself shudder a cry.

 **11:30am**

"Merlin! I am so sorry, Roxana. I didn't realize the time." Madam Rosmerta stood gazing at her pub in shock. It was already full.

Roxana waved her worry away, "Please, everyone's being taken care of. It was no big deal."

After Kingsley had left, more and more people had come in and Roxana was left to take orders, wait tables and to begrudgingly find out the prices of everything.

"It's actually quite entertaining." _Honestly, do people not realize how loudly they're talking?_

Rosmerta stared at her for a long moment, "I've never thought about getting extra help, but how would you feel about helping me around here after school is finished? You can stay in a room free of charge and you'll be payed."

Roxana blinked in shock, "All summer?"

Rosmerta nodded biting her lip, "If you'd like of course. All the rooms are also connected to the floo."

"You aren't pranking me, are you?"

The owner grinned as she shook her head.

"Then yes!" Roxana nodded eagerly. "Thank you so much." She hugged the woman. Pulling away she asked, "Are the redheads still with us?"

"Nope, not after I gave them the piss drink." Rosmerta nodded solemnly before they both burst out laughing.

 **Gryffindor Boys Dormitory**

 **7:30 pm**

Roxana sprinted into the twins room and jumped on Fred's bed. Her surprise when the two drunken fools hadn't been where they were supposed to be when she'd gone to check on them. They'd somehow managed to get back to the castle without her since she'd been busy helping at the pub the whole day.

"Fredy, wake up!" She shouted in his ear. The boy screamed, his eyes shooting open from fright.

He relaxed seeing who it was, "Ana boo. Nice to see you too." He wrapped his arms around her, purposefully preventing her from being able to move.

"George! Help me!" Roxana shouted and pulled off her sandal and threw it at the sleeping twin. "George!"

The boy woke with a start, massaging his head and reaching blindly for her platform shoe. "We're being bombarded, Forge! With… with what _even_ is this?"

"It's called a sandal." Roxana finally managed to escape and stumbled a few steps holding out her hand for the item.

"Ana boo! You never come in here anymore." George handed it to her without a fight.

"I wonder why." She tilted her head.

"...That only happened once." Fred pulled his pillow over his head.

" _She_ snuck in here and mistook George for you, Fred." _Unforgivable. Absolutely unforgivable._

"And then you snuck in and things got screwed in the morning." George pointed out.

"I missed you guys. Beside's Fred didn't make matters easier when he woke up and shouted, 'pranked you bitch!"

"Mo…"

"We don't speak her name anymore, dear brother. But yes, she was an uptight bird." George said as he sat on his brothers pillow. Fred made a suffocating sound and threw his arms around wildly before he dropped them unceremoniously, stilling completely.

"Did ya finally kill him, George?" Roxana giggled as George flipped the pillow over. Fred's tongue was sticking out and he opened one eye, shutting it quickly when he saw them.

"Yeah, now we can finally run away together." George grabbed her hand and they sprinted towards the door.

"NO! You pickles!" Fred jumped on his brother's back and began strangling him.

Roxana snorted a laugh as she leaned against the door, "Never been called a pickle."

"These things just come to me. I must be a genius." Fred stood.

George made a face of disgust behind him. "Or your heads wired incorrectly."

Fred pouted, rubbing his head, "That would make more sense. Yesterday, I almost called Snape 'mum."

"Thank Merlin you didn't." Roxana chuckled before gasping, remembering her news, "I'm going to be working at the Three Broomsticks all summer. I get a free room and money."

The twins jaws dropped and she smirked, liking the reaction, "Well?"

"That's bloody fantastic!"

"You can come visit us!"

"Better yet, we can come visit you, Ana boo!" Fred stomped his feet to the ground like the toddler he was deep down inside.

"I know, I'm so excited! I need to write to Dora… and probably my grandma." She grinned brightly. _This way I'll be able to stay close to Sirius._

* * *

 **A/N: So, many things happened in this chapter. What did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**


	49. Chapter 49

**May 9th (Monday), 1994**

 **McGonagall's Office**

Today the fifth years were deciding what N.E.W.T level classes they wanted to take to get into their desired profession. The students met with their Head of House respectively, to decide such information. Roxana entered the nicely sized room after knocking.

"Good morning, Professor." She smiled and stood patiently until the elderly woman regarded her presence.

"Please take a seat."

McGonagall calculated her, before surprising Roxana by taking off her glasses, resting her elbows on the wooden desk and letting out a long sigh, "Miss Constantin if you continue your studies like you've done so far, you could most likely select any profession you'd like. However, I suggest not to choose more classes than you can handle. These are challenging courses and I would never want _you_ to be overwhelmed." The witch sighed again, "Would you like a ginger snap?"

Roxana leaned forward, taking one, "Thank you."

"There is a small problem: you're being watched over by Black. We aren't sure what he plans to do with you, so unfortunately you have to be guarded."

 _Plans to do with me... ? And who is this 'we?'_ She cleared her throat, "I'm staying in Hogsmeade over the summer."

McGonagall clapped her hands together, a rare smile spreading over her face, "That's a very wise idea. At least until Black is caught. The issue is… we've missed him two times already as you are very well aware of. It's unacceptable, but I fear he won't be found anytime soon."

"You mean even after I graduate?" Roxana frowned. _No, that would be unacceptable._

"The ministry is lacking and lazy, it's very possible." McGonagall reached for her coffee cup.

 _Oh God._ "What would happen to me?"

Her Head of House traced the rim of the cup, "You would be required to go into hiding."

"Into hiding?! Where?" She asked in disbelief.

"The school would be the safest place," Her voice held obvious doubt, "but there are… other options."

"Other options?" _Go on._ Roxana leaned forward, the woman wasn't making any sense.

"There are trusted people who could house you if necessary." McGonagall looked away and Roxana knew she wasn't telling the whole story.

"I see, well lets hope things don't end up in that way."

The woman nodded her agreement, "Now, what did you have in mind as an occupation?"

To be honest, Roxana wasn't sure what she wanted to do, but she knew for a fact that she could heal people. "I think I'd like to be a healer."

"Then it's simple. You take Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense, and Potions. You have top marks in them already and I very much believe you'll get an Outstanding in each."

Roxana nodded, "Thanks, Professor."

McGonagall wrote something down on the notebook in front of her before smiling, "If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

She stood and thanked her again, but stopped and turned around as her hand reached for the door handle, "If I wish to speak to the Headmaster do I…"

"Just knock on his door, the passwords 'lemon drops.' I believe he's free at this very moment."

 **Headmaster's Office**

"So would it be possible, sir? For Harry to stay with me in Hogsmeade over the summer?" The first thing that had entered her mind when Rosmerta asked her to work at the Three Broomsticks was Harry. What would happen to Harry? She'd planned to stay with Dora over the break, making it easy for her to get to Little Whining.

When the boy in question had found out about her arrangement, his smile had dropped, but he'd still congratulated her. From that moment, she'd gotten the fantastic idea for Harry to stay with her. Not only would it enable him to get away from his family, but he'd also be able to have fun for once. After all, the Weasley home was connected to the floo system and he could go visit as often as _he_ felt like. It was brilliant idea, but she needed the Headmaster's approval first.

"Black _is_ after both of you…" Roxana nodded encouragingly for him to go on, "and you two would look out for each other… The room will have to have protection wards placed on it."

"Of course." _Maybe this will work._ She crossed her fingers.

"And you said his relatives treat him poorly?"

"Yes, Headmaster, he barely got fed." Roxana sat forward in her seat.

"I'll have to look into that, however, I do not see a problem with this arrangement. I'll ask Madam Rosmerta."

She nodded biting her lip, "And I'll ask Harry." _He'll say yes… won't he?_

Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes twinkled, "You really do care for him, don't you?"

"Yes sir, more than anything." Roxana reddened as she nodded once more. _Well… I care about his godfather a whole lot too._

 **Great Hall**

 **1:30 pm**

The first person Roxana wanted to tell the wonderful news to was Sirius. He'd understand the significance and would be just as excited as her. Sadly, it just wasn't possible.

Instead, she ran up to her friends, "Harry!"

The boy's eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair. "Yes? Has Dante shown up?" Harry asked hopefully as she sat down on Ron's lap. His best friend went a deep scarlet and fumbled with his fork.

Her expression fell as she shook her head. Clearing her throat and smiling briefly she asked, "What would you say to staying with me in Hogsmeade for the whole summer?"

Harry stuttered, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Well?"

"Yes! Of course I want to stay with you! What about Dumbledore?"

"I just had a meeting with him. He's all for it, pup." She squealed and pulled him into a hug; the unfamiliar pet name going unnoticed by both.

"I can't believe it… and I don't even have to see the Dursleys?" He asked her.

"Nope, we won't be taking the train back. Oh god, I haven't even told you the best part." She cast a quick glance at Ron. "The room is step up to the floo... so you can go see Ron whenever you'd like."

Harry and Ron stared jaw slacked at each other before cheering.

"You're truly brilliant! This is going to be the best summer ever!" Ron overcame his crush and hugged her. _Oh, I do hope so._

 **May 28th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **10:15 am**

"Happy Birthday, Ana!" Ginny and Hermione screamed when Roxana opened her bed curtains.

"Ah!" She cried and fell backwards into her warm comforter. _Why me?_

"Sorry, we just wanted to surprise you." Ginny helped her up and gave her a hug.

"Consider me surprised." She chuckled breathlessly.

Hermione grinned. "We got you coffee. Two sugars and a dash of milk, right?"

"Yeah, thanks." Roxana sniffed the drink and sighed before taking a sip. _Perfect._

"We got you a present too!" Ginny squealed holding a prettily wrapped gift.

"You didn't have to." She pouted as she placed the cup down on the nightstand.

"You're sixteen! Hermione said it was a big deal in the muggle world."

Roxana smiled sweetly at the bushy haired girl who blushed, and accepted the gift.

When it was opened, she gasped, "This is stunning." As she pulled the dress out, the box fell to the floor.

"The woman at the counter said it would magically fit you." Hermione added picking up the box and throwing it on her bed carelessly, causing Crookshanks to hiss.

"Thanks you two. I can't wait to wear it." The dress was made of black veil with a long zipper at the back so that the waist area could be fitted. The sleeves, which were off the shoulder, had a slit starting at the elbow and the length of the hem went down to what could be her mid thigh.

"Come on, get ready. The guys are waiting in the Hall." Ginny clapped excitedly and Roxana couldn't help but return the level of excitement.

 **Great Hall**

 **11:30 am**

"You made me… breakfast?" Roxana's eyes widened dramatically seeing the number of plates littered in front of her seat at the table.

"Yup, it was Harry's idea." Fred pointed to the boy with black hair.

"Took us nearly the whole night." George smirked.

Roxana looked at him in disbelief, "The whole night…? Thank you so much, but we're going to have to share because this is a lot of bloody food." Roxana sat and reached for the waffles and cherry syrup. There were at least ten other plates full of various breakfast foods that weren't normally served at Hogwarts. _I bet it did take them the whole damn night._

Ten minutes passed before the owls flew in. Demetri's snow silver owl landed in front of Roxana with a series of hoots.

She opened the pink foiled box and like expected: flowers and a note laid in the confinement. She kept the letter wishing her a 'Happy Birthday,' but the pink tulips were placed back into their home and handed to Ginny.

"Tulips are your favorite right?" Roxana asked with a smirk. The young girl nodded happily and placed them in her bag.

A dark brown owl came in next, meaning the gift was from her grandmother. A large white box with handles, landed on the table. Roxana frowned as she saw what was inside. _A backpack?_ She looked around at the expectant faces and shook her head slowly in confusion.

"Um... it's private." She reached for the note in the owl's beak and opened it hurriedly.

 _Happy Birthday Roxana. Someone will come to need this in the future._

 _With love,_

 _Grandma_

Roxana blinked and opened one of the zippers. _How strange. How wonderful._ In the pocket were an innumerable amount of miniature food cans; when her hand came in contact with one... it adjusted to its normal size. She closed it and opened the last two zippers. Various survival items were left and Roxana bit her lip as she thought of who the 'someone' could be. _She knows. Knows about him._ With a deep sigh, she vanished the package to her room. _It's a bit late now._

Roxana sat down, reaching for the coffee pot and listened in excitement as the twins told her about the day they'd planned. First was a water balloon fight outside, then two hours of swimming in the lake, a special birthday picnic for lunch, one hour of surprises, an early dinner, then a huge party. She could hardly wait.

When they'd all finished eating and stood from their seats, two white chirping doves flew into the Great Hall. They appeared silently and gracefully, carrying red roses.

The whispers started immediately.

"Are those really doves?"

"Obviously Pansy." Draco Malfoy provided with his usual air of boredom, but his curiosity got the better of him a moment later. "I wonder who'll be receiving them."

"Come on, Draco, they're only flowers." Crabbe yawned.

The pureblood boy stared in disbelief, "Only flowers, _only flowers_. Do you not see the _gold_ ribbon around them?" He waited in annoyance for the idiot to notice, when he did, he continued, "And the doves?" The other tables were starting to pay attention to him, "What country uses doves as messengers, Astoria?" He gazed expectantly at the pretty brunette.

"France?" The young girl's brows furrowed, but when Draco's head tilted in agreement she relaxed.

Pansy spoke up, "They're expensive."

Draco ignored her, "What mudblood or halfblood would go through the trouble of sending flowers all the way from France?"

"None." The answer was easy; the entire table answered.

"A pureblood sent them then." Pansy redeemed herself.

"Of course." Draco folded his hands, his spine straight as he waited for the doves to land down to the recipient.

Roxana blinked as the doves landed elegantly in front of her. A pretty blush spread across her cheeks. Around three dozen roses were held together with a gold ribbon tied into a bow. Her hand hovered over one of the petals, it resembled the finest burgundy velvet. _How beautiful._

She hesitantly reached for the note, touched with emotion. There were three words written in a cursive penmanship she knew all too well, and only one person had ever called her 'kitten.'

 _I can't believe he remembered._

"Who sent them?" Fred asked leaning in to inspect the roses.

"It's a secret." She whispered as she gave him a half smile.

"What do you mean it's a secret?" George whined.

"Fine, they're from Sirius Black." Roxana winked as she picked the roses up. So plentiful they were that they nearly obstructed her view.

"Ginny, would you be a dear and grab my bag?" She didn't wait for a reply as she headed to find a vase large enough to contain each and every single flower in her arms.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **8:45 pm**

"Happy Birthday, Roxana!" The entire Gryffindor tower shouted in unison.

Roxana grinned from above; the twins had insisted for her sitting on their shoulders when they'd started the song. "Thanks! Now let's party!" Cheers and claps echoed around the room.

"Until ten!" Percy shouted as the music started up.

"Ten thirty!" She reassured the crowd. She winked at the Head Boy, who Roxana was allowing to miss her party in favor of spending some 'alone' time with his girlfriend. It'd been her idea to get the Head Boy off their backs for the booze that would be brought in the second he was gone.

"Until ten." Percy actually managed to crack a smile as he walked out of the portrait hole.

Roxana hopped down and started dancing with the twins. It had been one of the best birthday she'd ever had. The day had gone exactly how the boys had planned, except for the swimming in the lake part, which she got out of due to the small fact that she couldn't swim.

The other person who'd managed to make her happy without even being there was Sirius. She would've been satisfied with just a scrap of paper with the word 'kitten,' being the only thing written on it, but that wasn't how he did things. No, everything he did was over the top and she wondered if she'd ever get used to it.

As the minutes ticked on, Roxana began to feel claustrophobic. She told the twins she'd be back by morning then left; going wherever her feet lead.

 **Astronomy Tower**

 **9:45 pm**

Roxana sat down next the iron border that lined the edge of the Astronomy Tower. It was a warm night and the sweet, nearly suffocating scent of summer lingered in the air. With a delicate hand she took off the rose crown she wore, gazed at it sadly and threw it over the ledge. She watched it fall down until it landed without a sound. Her ears buzzed with the quietness of the hour, yet when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs she did not stir.

"Remus." She greeted in a near whisper as he sank down next to her. He reeked of heavy fruit liquor and the Marauders Map was gripped tightly in his hand. _He confiscated it from Harry a few days ago._

"He's innocent." Remus stated.

"I know." She could practically feel his intense gaze on her, but she stared without focus towards the forest.

"How?" His voice was pained.

"Over the summer I met this big black dog. Remember Dante?" _Just let that settle in for him before you go on._

"Merlin." He then began to laugh.

Roxana's brows furrowed as she gazed up at the stars, waiting for him to say more.

"The two of you have been playing us all, haven't you?" Remus rubbed his face with his hands. Given the close proximity, she noticed that he hadn't shaved in several days.

"Well, you've all been blind. And if I had said anything... no one would've believed me."

Remus debated her words, "Yes, you're right. How is he?"

"The last time I saw him, he was fine. Still a crazy idiot, but fine."

Remus chuckled, "I knew you two would be good together."

Roxana sighed, "We aren't together... yet. We've decided it'd be for the best if we waited."

She saw him nod in understanding, "When's the last time you saw him?"

"February, a week after the attack. Sirius felt guilty for not being there in time to save me, and for the protection spells. He also thought I was spending too much time with him."

Remus was surprised his friend was capable of being so considerate, "He's changed."

" _Hell_ can do that to a man." She pulled the mini bottle of Firewhiskey from her purse and waved her wand, it went back to its normal full size. She unscrewed the cap and took a swig.

Remus hid a grin, "So, now you two are waiting for Pet… the rat to make an appearance?"

"Yup, that was the intended plan. I'm still sure the rat will show before the year is over."

"I hope so." Remus sighed before yawning.

"Go to bed Remus, it's before the full moon…"

"He told you." He definitely didn't sound tired anymore, but he didn't sound angry either.

"No, Remus. I'm an... animagus. Have been since my third year."

"Change." He whispered in… _fear?_

"I want you to take a very large sip of Firewhiskey first." She passed him the bottle as she stood.

He complied and after she was sure he had swallowed, she changed.

Remus groaned as he looked down at the black cat in front of him. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't, and you take wolfsbane. Besides... I've ran with a wolf pack during the full moon before. Just don't tell Sirius that." She smirked.

"Wolf pack?"

"My… _family_ provides shelter for werewolves during the full moon. Grandma is a potions master, she makes wolfsbane and gives it out free of charge." Roxana sat down and chuckled, "Your last names nearly means wolf in Romanian. How'd you think I wouldn't know?"

Remus shot her an amused glare, "I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"Fair. Now you're up to date, my friend."

"My head hurts. Wait. What are you doing up here?" Remus yawned and rested his head on his bent knees.

"Contemplating life... and Sirius." Roxana shrugged and looked away.

"From what I've seen, I can tell you that he cares."

"I know _that_ , but I wish he hadn't distanced himself from me."

"I think there's a muggle saying for this situation." Remus stared forward in concentration, "If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be."

"Are you telling me I'm supposed to go find him?!" Roxana stood, her heart pounding, "He can't be that far gone… wait, Remus, are you okay?"

Remus muttered something that sound very much like, "Trelawney's wacko. Happy Birthday," before he slumped on the stone ground, going out cold.

She sighed as she waved her wand and summoned him a pillow, "I mean Sirius told me not to search for him." _No, Moony just doesn't handle his liquor well._

She didn't really know what to do with him. _Should I leave him here? Should I go to bed? Should I jump off the tower? I'll get to see Sirius at the bottom. NO! Roxana you're letting Remus' low tolerance level rub off on you. Take a deep breath and go take a vanilla scented bath in the prefects bathroom._

"Sorry, Moony." She summoned a blanket and laid it over him. Roxana placed the map in his vest pocket before she left.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Remus. So things are FINALLY coming to a near end for Roxana's fifth year...and you know what that means.**

 **Thanks for reading as always. Review if you enjoyed!**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Quite a long chapter ahead. I listened to 'Walk Through the Fire,' by Zayde Wolf and Ruelle, whilst writing this.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **June 9th (Thursday), 1994**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **6:00 pm**

Tonight was the full moon and like all similar nights, Roxana was getting ready to go to the Shrieking Shack. Unlike the other nights, she was also getting ready for another plan as well. Being exam season, she was an absolute mess. With only two more O.W.L exams the next day, she believed she deserved a prize and a picker upper to get her through. So, after Remus would change and fall asleep, which could be followed like clockwork, she'd sneak into Hogsmeade for a few shots of Firewhiskey and Rosmerta's lovely words of encouragement and updates on Sirius.

Standing in front of the floor length mirror, Roxana gently smoothed the black dress Ginny and Hermione had gotten her for her birthday. She spun her hair and wrapped it in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, securing it with a red ribbon. Pinching her cheeks, she turned and asked Lavendar how she looked. There was no other option, Ginny was with Luna in the Ravenclaw common room and she had no idea where Hermione could be.

"Brownie, how do I look?" She walked up to the girl who was reading _Witch Weekly_ on her bed. Lavender flung the item onto Parvati's bed and flipped on her stomach, her eyes scanning her appearance.

"You look enticing." She held up her hand, and continued, "I like your smoky makeup and the dark lip just makes everything more seductive."

Roxana bit her cheek before smirking, "You read way too much _Witch Weekly,_ but thanks."

She walked over to her suitcase and flipped it over, she took out two pairs of shoes, "Black flats or red sandals?"

"Flats." Lavender pointed to the tie up flats in her left hand.

 _Good choice._ She grabbed her clutch and walked out the door shouting, "Have a good night."

The blond girl's eyes widened in disbelief and she squealed, "Wait! Wait! You aren't coming _back_?"

 **Whomping Willow**

 **6:17 pm**

When Roxana transformed back after slipping through the entrance of the psychotic tree, she immediately knew something was very, very wrong. Her nose picked up Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron and… Sirius. _Holy mother of fucking Merlin. This was definitely not planned._ Her eyes widened and for a split second she lost her balance, having to lean on the stone wall for support.

Her heart pounded nearly as much as her head while she ran through the dark passageway. The stairs barely made a sound as she expertly maneuvered their creaking points before coming to an abrupt standstill at the closed door.

Remus' voice was coming from inside, "The point is, even if you're wearing an Invisibility Cloak, you still show up on the Marauder's Map. I watched you cross the grounds and enter Hagrid's hut. Twenty minutes later, you left Hagrid, and set off back toward the castle. But you were now accompanied by somebody else." _Pettigrew. The rat. I can smell him. The fowl, evil vermin!_

"What?" Harry shouted. "No, we weren't!"

 _What am I going to say to the trio? What if they don't forgive me? What if… wait is that blood I smell?!_

Roxana swung the door open, but nothing could prepare her for what she saw inside. The trio was bundled closely together looking wary and frightful. Ron was lying down, his leg appearing to have been bitten. Remus and Sirius were on the other side wearing matching expressions of unparalleled despair.

Everything seemed to pause as their eyes fell on her, then chaos happened at once.

Harry shouted that Dante was Sirius Black; Hermione revealed that Remus was a werewolf; Ron began whining about his leg. Remus told her she was right about the rat. Sirius merely stood, while his gaze fell shamefully.

Her head throbbed painfully as she shouted, "Shut up! All of you!"

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, "Harry, you've always trusted me. Can I ask if I've ever given you a reason not to?" The young boy shook his head, looking between her and Sirius. "I'm sorry, but I've know Sirius was Dante since October. I didn't tell anyone because he's been wrongly convicted and… who'd believe me? He's not in line with Voldemort, not in the slightest." She saw the boys hope drain from his eyes, "Just… just listen to what they've gotta say and then you can decide for yourself." Roxana bit her lip and moved to stand in front of Hermione.

"I've know known about Remus for two years now, and I came here today to help him get through the full moon."

Hermione's brows furrowed, "But that's impossible…"

"Who am I in our little girl gang?" She smirked as the girl concentrated for a second before her eyes widened dramatically.

"You're a cat… animagus." Hermione paused, a look of awe on her face, "When?"

"My third year."

Then her attention was caught by a still guilt ridden Sirius, "You… you," _Should have come to me._ She walked forward angrily pointing her finger before she was directly facing him, "are…" _Broken. His nightmares must have came back._ Her hand reached up, slowly making him look at her. _The hope in his eyes is gone._ "...Okay." She hugged him quickly; a hug which he do not return.

She sighed heavily, "You're still an idiot. An absolute fool. But I _missed_ you." Roxana turned and walked over to where Ron lay while rolling her eyes, knowing that Sirius was undoubtedly smirking behind her.

Dropping to her knees, Ron whimpered and wiped his forehead as he pointed to the injury.

She looked back to glare at the absolute dog. "You didn't have to bite him!" Roxana couldn't very well use her healing powers in front of the traitor so she was extra miffed.

"I apologized!" Sirius ran his hand through his hair.

Ron took her hand, "No, he didn't!" His desperation made her look at him, "Ana, it hurts _so_ badly."  
She gasped, "Sirius!"

The convict mumbled something that sounded very much like, "He just stuck his tongue out at me, but you know _whatever._ " Roxana thought she saw him throw his hands up in frustration.

"Are you two done?!" Remus shouted trying to hide his amusement. "I couldn't believe my eyes," He paced the room. "I thought the map must be malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

"No one was with us!" said Harry.

"And then I saw another dot, moving fast toward you, labeled Sirius Black. . . . I saw him collide with you; I watched as he pulled two of you into the Whomping Willow…"

"One of us!" Ron said angrily.

"No, Ron," said Lupin. "Two of you."

Roxana huffed in annoyance, couldn't they get to the point already? "Ron, Scabbers is an animagus. His name is…" She looked back, giving Sirius the advantage to shout, "Peter Pettigrew."

The boys started protesting that they were insane, crazy and wouldn't hear Ron's pet was anything besides that.

Roxana winced, but Hermione was the one to put a stop to it, "It makes sense. Ana's an unregistered animagus why couldn't," She pointed to the rat now gripped in Ron's hand, "he be one as well?" _Should I be offended?_

Remus sighed and began speaking again, "Right again, Hermione. The Ministry never knew that there used to be three unregistered Animagi running around Hogwarts."

"If you're going to tell them the whole story, get a move on, Remus." Snarled Sirius, who watched Scabbers' every desperate move. "I've waited twelve years, I'm not going to wait much longer."

"Patience is a virtue." Roxana raised her brow at him, Sirius sighed as he sat with a thud on the bed.

"All right . . . but you'll need to help me, Sirius," said Lupin, "I only know how it began . . ." Lupin broke off. There had been a loud creak behind him. The bedroom door had opened of its own accord. All six of them stared at it. Then Lupin strode toward it and looked out into the landing. "No one's there . . ."

"This place is haunted!" cried Ron. Roxana quickly put a hand on his shoulder, keeping from moving and damaging his leg further, and hissed at the rat with beady black eyes gripped in his hands.

"It's not," said Lupin, still looking at the door in a puzzled way. "The Shrieking Shack was never haunted. The screams and howls the villagers used to hear were made by me." He pushed his graying hair out of his eyes, thought for a moment, then said, "That's where all of this starts… with me becoming a werewolf. None of this could have happened if I hadn't been bitten . . . and if I hadn't been so foolhardy. . . ." He looked sober and tired.

Ron started to interrupt, but Hermione put her hand up, "Shh!" She was watching Remus very intently.

"I was a very small boy when I received the bite. My parents tried everything, but in those days there was no cure. The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery. It makes me safe, you see. As long as I take it in the week preceding the full moon, I keep my mind when I transform. . . . I am able to curl up, a harmless wolf, and wait for the moon to wane again." Roxana crossed the room and took a seat on the floor.

"Before the Wolfsbane Potion was discovered I became a fully fledged monster once a month. It seemed impossible that I would be able to come to Hogwarts. Other parents weren't likely to want their children exposed to me. But then Dumbledore became Headmaster, and he was sympathetic. He said that as long as we took certain precautions, there was no reason I shouldn't come to school." Lupin sighed, and looked directly at Harry.

"I told you, months ago, that the Whomping Willow was planted the year I came to Hogwarts. The truth is that it was planted because I came to Hogwarts. This house," Remus looked miserably around the room, "the tunnel that leads to it … they were built for my use. Once a month, I was smuggled out of the castle, into this place, to transform. The tree was placed at the tunnel mouth to stop anyone coming across me while I was dangerous."

Harry looked confused as where the story was going, but he seemed to be listening raptly all the same. The only sound apart from Remus's voice was Scabbers frightened squeaking.

"My transformations in those days were… were terrible. It is very painful to turn into a werewolf. I was separated from humans to bite, so I bit and scratched myself instead. The villagers heard the noise and the screaming and thought they were hearing particularly violent spirits. Dumbledore encouraged the rumor. Even now, when the house has been silent for years, the villagers don't dare approach it. "But apart from my transformations, I was happier than I had ever been in my life. For the first time ever, I had friends, three great friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew . . . and, of course, your father, Harry… James Potter. Now, my three friends could hardly fail to notice that I disappeared once a month. I made up all sorts of stories. I told them my mother was ill, and that I had to go home to see her. . . . I was terrified they would desert me the moment they found out what I was. But of course, they, like you, Hermione, worked out the truth and they didn't desert me at all. Instead, they did something for me that would make my transformations not only bearable, but the best times of my life. They became Animagi."

"My dad too?" Harry asked astounded.

"Yes, indeed. It took them the best part of three years to work out how to do it. Your father and Sirius here were the cleverest students in the school, and lucky they were, because animagus transformation can go horribly wrong… one reason the Ministry keeps a close watch on those attempting to do it. Peter needed all the help he could get from James and Sirius. Finally, in our fifth year, they managed it. They could each turn into a different animal at will."

Roxana grinned at Remus, and he gave her a small smile as he continued.

"They couldn't keep me company as humans, so they kept me company as animals. A werewolf is only a danger to people. They sneaked out of the castle every month under James's Invisibility Cloak. They transformed . . . Peter, as the smallest, could slip beneath the Willow's attacking branches and touch the knot that freezes it. They would then slip down the tunnel and join me. Under their influence, I became less dangerous. My body was still wolfish, but my mind seemed to become less so while I was with them."

"Hurry up, Remus," Sirius tapped his foot impatiently, still watching Scabbers with a sort of hunger on his face. Roxana tried to ignore the rats scratching and sunk her nails in her bent knee, restraining herself from pouncing on the horrid creature and bringing it directly to Sirius.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there . . . well, highly exciting possibilities were open to us now that we could all transform. Soon we were leaving the Shrieking Shack and roaming the school grounds and the village by night. Sirius and James transformed into such large animals, they were able to keep a werewolf in check. I doubt whether any Hogwarts students ever found out more about the Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade than we did. That's how we came to write the Marauder's Map, and sign it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot. Peter is Wormtail. James was Prongs."

"What sort of animal… ?" Harry began, but Hermione cut him off.

"That was still really dangerous! Running around in the dark with a werewolf! What if you'd given the others the slip, and bitten somebody?" Roxana stood and placed a hand carefully on the girl's arm.

"A thought that still haunts me," Lupin revealed heavily. "And there were near misses, many of them. We laughed about them afterwards. We were young, thoughtless… carried away with our own cleverness." Sirius ran a hand through his hair making Roxana notice that it was longer than how it'd been the last time she'd seen him.

"I sometimes felt guilty about betraying Dumbledore's trust, of course . . . he had admitted me to Hogwarts when no other headmaster would have done so, and he had no idea I was breaking the rules he had set down for my own and others' safety. He never knew I had led three fellow students into becoming Animagi illegally. But I always managed to forget my guilty feelings every time we sat down to plan our next month's adventure. And I haven't changed."

Lupin's face hardened, and there was self disgust in his voice. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animagus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I'd betrayed his trust while I was at school, admitting that I'd led others along with me . . . and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using the dark arts he learned from Voldemort, that being an Animagus had nothing to do with it. So, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along. You see Severus was very interested in where I went every month." Lupin told Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"We were in the same year, you know, and we… er… didn't like each other very much. He especially disliked James. Jealous, I think, of James's talent on the Quidditch field. Anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey one evening as she led me toward the Whomping Willow to transform. Sirius thought it would be… er… amusing, to tell Snape all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree trunk with a long stick, and he'd be able to get in after me. Well, of course, Snape tried it… if he'd got as far as this house, he'd have met a fully grown werewolf, but your father, who'd heard what Sirius had done, went after Snape and pulled him back, at great risk to his life. Snape glimpsed me, though, at the end of the tunnel. He was forbidden by Dumbledore to tell anybody, but from that time on he knew what I was. . . ."

"So that's why Snape doesn't like you," said Harry slowly, "because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"That's right," sneered a cold voice from the wall behind Lupin. _Oh, bloody fucking hell. Did this night have to get worse!?_

Severus Snape was pulling off the Invisibility Cloak, his wand pointing directly at Remus.

Hermione screamed. Black leapt to his feet. Harry looked as though he'd received a huge electric shock.

"I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," said Snape, throwing the cloak aside, careful to keep this wand pointing directly at Lupin's chest. "Very useful, Potter, I thank you." Snape was slightly breathless, but his face was full of suppressed triumph. "You're wondering, perhaps, how I knew you were here?" He grinned, his eyes glittering. "I've just been to your office, Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight, so I took a goblet full along. And very lucky I did, lucky for me, I mean. Lying on your desk was a certain map. One glance at it told me all I needed to know. I saw you running along this passageway and out of sight."

"Severus… " Lupin began, but Snape stopped him.

"I've told the headmaster again and again that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. Not even I dreamed you would have the nerve to use this old place as your hideout."

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Lupin pushed on urgently. "You haven't heard everything… I can explain, Sirius is not here to kill Harry… "

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," Snape eyes gleamed fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin . . . a tame werewolf."

"You fool," Lupin sighed softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

BANG! Thin, snakelike cords burst from the end of Snape's wand and twisted themselves around Lupin's mouth, wrists, and ankles; he overbalanced and fell to the floor, unable to move.

With a roar of rage, Sirius started toward Snape, but Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Sirius stopped dead. "Two more for Azkaban tonight."

It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred. Harry stood there, paralyzed, probably not knowing what to do or whom to believe. Ron looked just as confused as he did, still fighting to keep hold on the struggling Scabbers. Hermione, however, took an uncertain step toward, but Roxana pulled her harshly back and walked forward instead. She stepped in between the two men. Snape turned his attention to her, but kept the wand pointed at Sirius. His loathing eyes pierced her and she flinched, "You will go there right along with them."

Sirius pulled her behind him, snarling angrily, his eyes turning gold. Then out of the corner of her line of view she saw Harry, Hermione and Ron all raise their wands and shout "Expelliarmus!" The blast was so strong that it made the door rattle on its hinges.

Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He'd been knocked out.

Harry lowered his wand as his eyes made contact with his godfathers, there was something they could both agree on: Roxana would never get hurt if they could help it.

"We attacked a teacher. . . . We attacked a teacher . . . ," Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "We're going to be in so much trouble."

Roxana's legs shook. Remus struggled against his bonds and Sirius held her up as he untied his friend.

"Thanks." Roxana said softly gazing at Harry.

"I'm still not saying I believe them," He told her.

Remus cleared his throat, "Then it's time we offered you some proof." He pointed to Ron, "You, boy…give me Peter, please. Now."

Ron clutched Scabbers closer to his chest.

"Come off it," Ron said weakly. "Are you trying to say he broke out of Azkaban just to get his hands on Scabbers?" He looked up at Harry and Hermione for support, "Okay, say Pettigrew could turn into a rat… there are millions of rats… how's he supposed to know which one he's after if he was locked up in Azkaban?"

"You know, Sirius, that's a fair question," Remus frowned, turning to Sirius. "How did you find out where he was?"

Sirius put one of his hand inside his robes. His other arm was still wrapped around Roxana's waist as took out a crumpled piece of paper, which he smoothed flat and held out to show the others. It was the photograph of Ron and his family that had appeared in the Daily Prophet the previous summer. There, on Ron's shoulder, was Scabbers.

"How did you get this?" Remus asked Sirius, thunderstruck.

"Fudge," He said gruffly. "When he came to inspect Azkaban last year, he gave me his paper. And there was Peter, on the front page...on this boy's shoulder. I knew him at once . . . how many times had I seen him transform? And the caption said the boy would be going back to Hogwarts, to where Harry was. . . ."

"My God," said Remus softly, staring from Scabbers to the picture in the paper and back again. "His front paw . . ."

"What about it?" Ron glared defiantly.

"His toe is missing," Roxana replied eagerly.

"Of course," Remus breathed. "So simple . . . so brilliant. He cut it off himself?"

"Just before he transformed," Sirius nodded. "When I cornered him, he yelled for the whole street to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. Then, before I could curse him, he blew apart the street with the wand behind his back, killed everyone within twenty feet of himself… and sped down into the sewer with the other rats."

"Didn't you ever hear, Ron?" Remus frowned at the boy. "The biggest bit of Peter they found was his finger."

"Look, Scabbers probably had a fight with another rat or something! He's been in my family for ages, right…"

"Twelve years, in fact," Remus interrupted. "Didn't you ever wonder why he was living so long?"

"We… we've been taking good care of him!" Ron pleaded.

"Not looking too good at the moment, though, is he? I'd guess he's been losing weight ever since he heard Sirius was on the loose again. . ."

"He's been scared of Hermione's mad cat!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, he was sick even before Crookshanks came along. How long had you been going on about him looking ill?" Roxana spoke softly, tilting her head. Her hand slowly untangled herself from Sirius' strong grip and moved forward. "When he heard what was going on he faked his own death and made a run for it."

"And why did he fake his death?" Harry asked furiously. "Because he knew you were about to kill him like you killed my parents!"

Roxana didn't pay him any attention as she stepped forward hesitantly, afraid that the rat would scatter.

"No," Remus shook his head, "Harry… "

"And now you've come to finish him off!"

"Yes, I have," Sirius said, with an evil look at Scabbers.

"Then I should've let Snape take you!" Harry shouted.

"Harry," Remus went on hurriedly, "Don't you see? All this time we've thought Sirius betrayed your parents, and Peter tracked him down but it was the other way around, don't you see? Peter betrayed your mother and father… Sirius tracked Peter down… "

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Harry yelled. "HE WAS THEIR SECRET-KEEPER! HE SAID SO BEFORE YOU TURNED UP. HE SAID HE KILLED THEM!" He was pointing at Sirius, who shook his head slowly; his sunken eyes were suddenly overly bright.

"Harry . . . I as good as killed them," he croaked. "I persuaded Lily and James to change to Peter at the last moment, persuaded them to use him as Secret-Keeper instead of me. . . . I'm to blame, I know it. . . . The night they died, I'd arranged to check on Peter, make sure he was still safe, but when I arrived at his hiding place, he was gone. Yet there was no sign of a struggle. It didn't feel right. I was scared. I set out for your parents' house straight away. And when I saw their house, destroyed, and their bodies . . . I realized what Peter must've done . . . what I'd done. . . ." His voice broke, he turned away.

Roxana looked back for a second with a shaky breath before she turned briskly back towards the poor red headed boy who was simply in the middle of it all. Her focus narrowed as the beady eyes of the rat, of the traitor, made contact with her own. The rat squirmed so much that he got loose. He jumped down and everyone's attention turned when Roxana let out a loud hiss. Just as the rat was about to run under the bed, she bent down quickly and caught him by the tail. _You ruined EVERYTHING! You sent Sirius to Azkaban. You betrayed Lily and James._

She held the ugly excuse, her nose scrunching up in disgust as she let out another hiss, "I won't hesitate to dig my claws into you. It would be such an easy death. So precise." She hummed and walked slowly towards Sirius, "But I'll leave you to the dogs. You'll suffer _so_ much more. _They'll_ give you to the dementors." She grinned evilly at the specimen spinning upside down in a circle. "Here you are. Now remember if you kill him, you have to go back to hell."

"Wouldn't dream of leaving you, kitten. Thanks." Sirius held out his hand and he cupped his hands tightly around the rat. _Cats and dogs getting along? How scandalous._

Remus got his wand ready to transfigure Pettigrew back and Roxana quickly pulled Hermione towards Ron; this wasn't their fight.

Harry stepped forward as the rat gave a shudder in the air before falling to the ground, trembling violently. It was like watching a speeded-up film of a growing tree. A head was shooting upward from the ground; limbs were sprouting; a moment later, a man was standing where Scabbers had been, cringing and wringing his hands. He was a very short man, hardly taller than Harry and Hermione. His thin, colorless hair was unkempt and there was a large bald patch on top. He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, almost like Scabbers fur, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes. He looked around at them all, his breathing fast and shallow. Roxana and Harry saw his eyes dart to the door and back again.

"Well hello, Peter," Lupin greeted pleasantly, as though rats frequently erupted into old school friends around him. "Long time, no see."

"S-Sirius...R-Remus..." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends . . .my old friends . . ."

Sirius's wand arm rose, but Remus seized him around the wrist, gave him a warning look, then turned again to Pettigrew, his voice light and casual.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter, about what happened the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points while you were squeaking around..."

"Remus," gasped Pettigrew, and Harry could see beads of sweat breaking out over his pasty face, "you don't believe him, do you. . . ? He tried to kill me, Remus. . . ."

"So we've heard," Remus said more coldly. "I'd like to clear up one or two little matters with you, Peter, if you'd be so…"

"He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked suddenly, pointing at Sirius, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too. . . . You've got to help me, Remus. . . ."

Sirius's face looked more skull-like than ever as he stared at Pettigrew with his fathomless eyes. Hermione gently put a hand on Roxana's shoulder who was shaking from anger, no doubt.

"No one's going to try and kill you until we've sorted a few things out," Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sorted things out?" squealed Pettigrew, looking wildly about him once more, eyes taking in the boarded windows and, again, the only door. "I knew he'd come after me! I knew he'd be back for me! I've been waiting for this for twelve years!"

"You knew Sirius was going to break out of Azkaban?" Remus furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

"He's got dark powers the rest of us can only dream of!" Pettigrew shouted shrilly. "How else did he get out of there? I suppose He Who Must Not Be Named taught him a few tricks!"

Sirius started to laugh, a horrible, mirthless laugh that filled the whole room. Roxana searched hurriedly for Hermione's hand and hid her face in the girl's hair, unable to watch any longer.

"Voldemort, teach me tricks?" Sirius repeated.

Pettigrew flinched as though Black had brandished a whip at him.

"What, scared to hear your old master's name?" Sirius smirked. "I don't blame you, Peter. His lot aren't very happy with you, are they?"

"Don't know what you mean, Sirius…" muttered Pettigrew, his breathing faster than ever. His whole face was shining with sweat now.

"You haven't been hiding from me for twelve years," said Black.

"You've been hiding from Voldemort's old supporters. I heard things in Azkaban, Peter. They all think you're dead, or you'd have to answer to them. I've heard them screaming all sorts of things in their sleep. Sounds like they think the double-crosser, double-crossed them. Voldemort went to the Potters' on your information . . . and Voldemort met his downfall there. And not all of Voldemort's supporters ended up in Azkaban, did they? There are still plenty out here, biding their time, pretending they've seen the error of their ways. If they ever got wind that you were still alive, Peter…"

"Don't know . . . what you're talking about. . . ," said Pettigrew again, more shrilly than ever. He wiped his face on his sleeve and looked up at Remus. "You don't believe this… this madness, Remus…"

"I must admit, Peter, I have difficulty in understanding why an innocent man would want to spend twelve years as a rat," He narrowed his eyes.

"Innocent, but scared!" squealed Pettigrew. "If Voldemort's supporters were after me, it was because I put one of their best men in Azkaban… the spy, Sirius Black!"

Sirius's face contorted. "How dare you," he growled, sounding suddenly like the bear sized dog he turned into.

Roxana's gaze shot to him. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I ever sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter… I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us . . . me, Remus and James."

Pettigrew wiped his face again; he was almost panting for breath. "Me, a spy . . . must be out of your mind . . . never . . . don't know how you can say such a… "

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Sirius growled, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "I thought it was the perfect plan . . . a bluff. Voldemort would be sure to come after me. He would never dream they'd use a weak, talent-less thing like you. It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters." Pettigrew was muttering distractedly; Roxana caught words like "far-fetched" and "lunacy," but she couldn't help paying more attention to the ashen color of Pettigrew's face and the way his eyes continued to dart toward the windows and door.

 _He's going to make a run for it._ She pulled her wand out slowly and pointed it to the door in precaution.

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione voiced timidly. "Can… can I say something?"

"Certainly, Hermione," Remus nodded courteously.

"Well, Scabbers. I mean, this… this man he's been sleeping in Harry's dormitory for three years. If he's working for You-Know-Who, how come he's never tried to hurt Harry before now?" Roxana wrapped her arms loosely around the girl, resting her head on Hermione's right shoulder as a show of protection. Her wand was still pointed towards the door.

"There!" said Pettigrew shrilly, pointing at Ron with his maimed hand. "Thank you! You see, Remus? I have never hurt a hair of Harry's head! Why should I?"

"I'll tell you why," Sirius straightened his back, making Roxana smirk pridefully.

"Because you never did anything for anyone unless you could see what was in it for you. Voldemort's been in hiding for fifteen years, they say he's half dead. You weren't about to commit murder right under Albus Dumbledore's nose, for a wreck of a wizard who'd lost all of his power, were you? You'd want to be quite sure he was the biggest bully in the playground before you went back to him, wouldn't you? Why else did you find a wizard family to take you in? Keeping an ear out for news, weren't you, Peter? Just in case your old protector regained strength, and it was safe to rejoin him. . . ."

Pettigrew opened his mouth and closed it several times. He seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"Er… Mr. Black… Sirius?" said Hermione. Roxana blinked as she looked sideways to her friend. Sirius jumped and stared at Hermione, then at her, not really focusing completely, unused to being addressed in such a way. "If you don't mind me asking, how… how did you get out of Azkaban if you didn't use Dark Magic?"

"Thank you!" gasped Pettigrew, nodding frantically at her. "Exactly! Precisely what I…"

Roxana silenced him with a hiss and a harsh glare. She encouraged Sirius with a small smile.

"I don't know how I did it," he started slowly. "I think the only reason I never lost my mind is that I knew I was innocent. That wasn't a happy thought, so the dementors couldn't suck it out of me, but it kept me sane and knowing who I am helped me keep my powers, so when it all became... too much I could transform in my cell. Dementors can't see, you know." He swallowed. "They feel their way toward people by feeding off their emotions. They could tell that my feelings were less… less human, less complex when I was a dog, but they thought, of course, that I was losing my mind like everyone else in there, so it didn't trouble them. But I was weak, very weak, and I had no hope of driving them away from me without a wand. But then I saw Peter in that picture I realized he was at Hogwarts with Harry, perfectly positioned to act, if one hint reached his ears that the Dark Side was gathering strength again. . . ." Pettigrew was shaking his head, mouthing noiselessly, but staring all the while at Sirius as though hypnotized.

". . . ready to strike at the moment he could be sure of allies and to deliver the last Potter to them. If he gave them Harry, who'd dare say he'd betrayed Lord Voldemort? He'd be welcomed back with honors. So you see, I had to do something. I was the only one who knew Peter was still alive. It was as if someone had lit a fire in my head, and the dementors couldn't destroy it. It wasn't a happy feeling . . . it was an obsession but it gave me strength, it cleared my mind. So, one night when they opened my door to bring food, I slipped past them as a dog. It's so much harder for them to sense animal emotions that they were confused. I was thin, very thin, thin enough to slip through the bars. I swam as a dog back to the mainland. . . I journeyed north," His gaze wandered to Roxana, "then I met a crazy, wonderful witch who helped me through the thick and thin." Roxana came to stand next to him, "Ever since August I've been living in the Forbidden Forest, except when I came to watch Quidditch, of course. You fly as well as your father did, Harry." He looked at Harry, who didn't look away.

"Believe me," croaked Sirius. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." Harry swallowed and nodded.

"No!" Pettigrew had fallen to his knees as though Harry's nod had been his own death sentence. He shuffled forward on his knees, groveling, his hands clasped in front of him as though praying.

"Sirius... it's me . . . it's Peter . . . your friend . . . you wouldn't . . ."

Sirius kicked and Pettigrew recoiled.

"There's enough filth on my robes without you touching them," Sirius sneered.

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this. Wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Not if he thought I was the spy, Peter, I assume that's why you didn't tell me, Sirius?" He casually asked over Pettigrew's head.

"Forgive me, Remus," Sirius pleaded hoarsely.

"Not at all, Padfoot, old friend," Remus was now rolling up his sleeves. "And will you, in turn, forgive me for believing you were the spy?"

"Of course," Sirius nodded and a ghost of a grin flitted across his face. He, too, began rolling up his sleeves. "Shall we let the dementors have him?"

"Yes, I think so," Remus agreed grimly.

"You wouldn't . . . you won't. . . ," gasped Pettigrew. And he scrambled around to Ron.

"Ron . . . haven't I been a good friend . . . a good pet? You won't let them kill me, Ron, will you . . . you're on my side, aren't you?"

But Ron was staring at Pettigrew with the utmost revulsion. "I let you sleep in my bed!" he said.

"Kind boy . . . kind master . . ." Pettigrew crawled toward Ron, "you won't let them take me. . . I was your rat. . . . I was a good pet. . . ."

"If you made a better rat than a human, it's not much to boast about, Peter," Sirius scoffed harshly. Ron, going still paler with pain, wrenched his broken leg out of Pettigrew's reach. Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes.

"Sweet girl . . . clever girl . . . you… you won't let them. . . . Help me. . . ." Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

"Don't you dare touch her." Roxana had her hands folded over her chest, her wand gripped in her hand pointed towards the only exist.

"...He's using... you. Like he's done with so…"

Roxana laughed hysterically, "Are you actually trying to convince me? Me!? You've watched Ginny and I undress. Fuck you!"

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry. Roxana hissed lowly and her eyes, if possible, filled with more hatred.

"Harry . . . Harry . . . you look just like your father . . . just like him. . . ."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" Sirius roared. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"Harry," whispered Pettigrew, shuffling toward him, hands outstretched. "Harry, James wouldn't have wanted me killed. . . . James would have understood, Harry . . . he would have shown me mercy. . . ."

Both Sirius and Remus strode forward, seized Pettigrew's shoulders, and threw him backward onto the floor. He sat there, twitching with terror, staring up at them.

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort," Sirius stated, who was shaking too. "Do you deny it?"

Pettigrew burst into tears. It was horrible to watch; he was like an oversized, balding baby, cowering on the floor.

"Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord . . . you have no idea . . . he has weapons you can't imagine. . . . I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen. . . . He Who Must Not Be Named forced me… "

"DON'T LIE!" Sirius bellowed. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He … he was taking over everywhere!" Gasped Pettigrew. "Wh… what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained by fighting the most evil wizard who has ever existed?" Sirius asked with a terrible fury in his face. "Only innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" Whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius!"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED!" roared Black. "DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Roxana hurried forward and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Sirius took in a deep breath and faced her, grabbing her hand in the process.

Remus held his wand towards Peter, "I'm going to tie him up." Thin cords shot from his wand and in next moment, Pettigrew was wriggling on the floor, bound and gagged.

"If you transform, Peter," growled Sirius, his own wand pointing at Pettigrew too, "we will kill you. Do you agree, Harry?"

Harry looked down at the pitiful figure on the floor and nodded so that Pettigrew could see him.

"Right," Remus straightened, suddenly businesslike. "Ron, I can't mend bones nearly as well as Madam Pomfrey, so I think it's best if we just strap your leg up until we can get you to the hospital wing."

He hurried over to Ron, bent down, tapped Ron's leg with his wand, and muttered, "Ferula." Bandages spun up Ron's leg, strapping it tightly to a splint. Remus helped him to his feet; Ron put his weight gingerly on the leg and didn't wince.

Roxana sighed slightly and caught Sirius' gaze, hope gleamed brightly in both their eyes.

"That's better," Ron said. "Thanks."

"What about Professor Snape?" Hermione asked in a small voice, looking down at Snape's prone figure.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him," Remus pointed out, bending over Snape and checking his pulse. "You were just a little overenthusiastic. Still out cold. Er … perhaps it will be best if we don't revive him until we're safely back in the castle. We can take him like this."

He muttered, "Mobilicorpus." As though invisible strings were tied to Snape's wrists, neck, and knees, he was pulled into a standing position, head still lolling unpleasantly, like a grotesque puppet. He hung a few inches above the ground, his limp feet dangling. Remus picked up the Invisibility Cloak and tucked it safely into his pocket.

"Two of us should be chained to this," Sirius nudged Pettigrew with his toe. "Just to make sure."

"I'll do it," Remus nodded.

"And me," said Ron savagely, limping forward.

Sirius conjured heavy manacles from thin air and soon Pettigrew was upright again, left arm chained to Remus's right, right arm to Ron's left. Ron's face was set. He seemed to have taken Scabbers true identity as a personal insult.

The three were the first to lead the way out of the tunnel. Next came Professor Snape, drifting creepily along, his toes hitting each stair as they descended, held up by his own wand, which was being pointed at him by Sirius.

Roxana bit her tongue when Snape kept bumping his lolling head on the low ceiling. Sirius was obviously doing it on purpose and she found it more than a bit amusing.

"What are you laughing at kitten?" Sirius peered at her over his left shoulder. Harry, who was walking next to him, turned to look at her too with a gaze on his features she couldn't easily decipher. Hermione looped her left arm around her right and gave her a ' _you're going to spill later'_ look as they walked further down the dark tunnel.

"Oh noth…" Roxana cringed when Snape hit the wall, this time, with more force. "Careful Sirius. I said you couldn't kill Pettigrew… now I think there's another person I'm adding to that list."

Her words must have done something because Sirius paused for a moment and turned abruptly to Harry. "You know what this means?" _Killing Snape?_ Pause. "Turning Pettigrew in?" _Ah._

"You're free." The young boy responded instantly.

"Yes," Sirius cleared his throat, "But I'm also… I don't know if anyone ever told you… I'm your godfather."

"Yeah, I knew that." Harry nodded.

"Well your parents appointed me your guardian," Sirius said stiffly. "If anything happened to them . . ." Roxana's hand searched for Hermione's and the girl gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Pause, _he doesn't want that darling, go on_. "But . . . well . . . think about it. Once my name's cleared . . . if you wanted a . . . a different home . . ." Roxana hid a cry and she heard a sigh leave Hermione's throat.

"What…live with you?" Harry sounded disbelieving and he accidentally hit his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling without a care. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Of course, I thought you wouldn't want to," Sirius went on quickly. "I understand, I just thought I'd…" _Oh, you absolute frightened baby._

"Are you insane?" Harry his voice easily as croaky as his godfathers. Roxana let out a soft chuckle, before finding the need to sniff.

"Of course I want to leave the Dursleys! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

Sirius turned sideways to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Sirius didn't seem to mind in the least.

"You want to?" Sirius asked hopefully. "You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean it!" Harry nodded excitedly.

Sirius's face broke into such a large smile that Roxana found herself grinning like a fool along with him. The two embraced, and Roxana could almost feel the happiness radiating from them both.

Sighing with a smile, she looked down at her feet. Even though this was exactly what she'd wanted for Harry and Sirius, she couldn't help feeling just a tinge of sadness. _Oh stop. As if they're not going to want to see me anymore. The floo better be set up asap._

"What about you, Roxana?" Sirius and his pup were now walking backwards, Snape was definitely going to go into a coma.

Her brief wonderings left her spacing, "Hmm?"

Sirius's smile faltered slightly and he shared a look full of meaning with Harry. _They've known each other for… an hour or so and they already have secret glances._

Harry spoke first, "I can't live without your cooking and Sirius here can't live without you…" Her and the man in question's eyes widened and they stared in disbelief at the thirteen year old. _Wait what? How do you know? We aren't even together… are we?_ Harry shrugged as if what he had just said made perfect sense before he nudged Sirius.

In unison, but with different emotions and volumes they asked, "Will you move in with us?" One looked excited, the other looked absolutely nervous. Hermione let go of her hand.

A smile spread Roxana's lips slowly, her gaze dropped for a second, before she looked up and nodded, "I'd love to." Sirius beamed and held his arms open for her. What else could she do then step right in to his grasp? Roxana's arms wrapped around his neck and he spun her around with a laugh.

 **Hermione's pov**

Hermione shook her head slowly in disbelief as she walked behind her two best friends and the man between them. Roxana had so much to explain and she'd be starting with her 'relationship' with the wrongly convicted murder. She'd always seemed ten times happier whenever she came back from visiting Dante and now she knew why. But Hermione wasn't bothered by the insequential details, like age or the legality of it all, no, she was just bothered that she hadn't figured it out earlier. _The broom! I always wondered where she'd gotten the money. And the roses… Oh my god…_

"Did he actually kidnap you on Halloween?" She couldn't help it.

Roxana turned around and nodded, "I fainted whilst talking to him and he just wouldn't leave me there."

"You would have gotten a cold." Sirius looked down at her admiringly. His right arm was wrapped around her waist, his other swung over Harry's shoulders.

"I would've been fine." Roxana starred forward and Harry turned to look at her and wiggled his brows as he tilted his head towards the couple. Hermione smiled and Harry returned it fully. It gave her a warm feeling seeing him so happy. So… cared for.

If Hermione thought about it she couldn't consider anyone better to look after Harry. Roxana would do anything for him and Sirius was his _godfather._ Their shared looks were very deceiving and if that didn't give the feelings the two had for each other away, Roxana's blush and Sirius's tight grip around her waist surely did. Even Harry had noticed, and he never noticed any small gestures. _I can't wait to tell Ginny._

As she followed them up the twisting stone path she couldn't help thinking they looked picturesquely perfect. Then Snape bobbed into view and she rolled her eyes. _He always ruins everything._

 **Roxana's pov**

 _I'm moving in with my boys. I can't believe it. I… I don't ever have to go back to my parents._ They made their way out of the tunnel and into the night. When Sirius promptly let go of her waist, she missed the pressure and warmth immediately. Harry beamed when her eyes landed on him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." She threw her arms around his shoulders and gave him a hug.

"It's fine, Ana. You have _no_ idea." He held her tightly and she was the one to pull back hurriedly when a howl split the silence.

 _I knew it was too good to be true._

Remus was turning, Pettigrew had run into the thick forest, Sirius hadn't turned yet and Snape was coming to his senses.

"Grab those two," She pointed to Ron and Hermione, "and run!" She instructed Harry desperately gripping his elbows.

Roxana ran to Sirius, "TURN NOW OR RUN! His wolf is still angry with you!"

Sirius cast her a look of disbelief and worry, "Take the children and get far away from here!"

She shook her head and locked eyes with the werewolf, "Moony! Think of Dora! Dora; your mate. The girl with pretty pink hair and grey eyes. What does she smell like boy?! Strawberries and cotton candy. Go find her. GO to her! She needs you!" Mooney howled, spun and ran hurriedly away into the woods.

"That was brilliant. You're bri…"

"Shh…" An angry howl sliced through the air and Roxana's eyes widened, "Sirius turn! TURN! Turn now!" Only when a big black dog stood next to her, did she transform. Not a moment later did Moony come back looking angrier than Roxana had ever seen him. _This is so bad. I will set fire to the fucking universe for doing this! Damn it!_

The werewolf paid her no attention as he unleashed his frustration and chased after Padfoot. She tried to match each and every step but fallen branches and thick bushes slowed her down.

 _Faster, faster, faster._ Roxana caught up with them just in time to see Moony throw Padfoot against a stone boulder. Her stomach flipped as her ears picked up a sickening crack and a low whimper. The werewolf was advancing towards his long lost friend, looking ready to kill or at the very least severely injure.

Roxana didn't give a moment's thought as she hissed and jumped on Remus's back, afraid only of what he would do to Sirius, who in his wolfy brain had hurt him.

 _This is turning to be the worst night of my life,_ Roxana thought as she was thrown off violently. She landed on a tree root in a very awkward, painful position. Another wolf's howl broke out and the werewolf stilled as his ears traced it. It sounded again and he was gone.

"Sirius… Sirius are you okay?" She whispered and winced when she tried propping herself into sitting position. She came to the conclusion that her right wrist was broken from the rapid purple color that was spreading and the increasingly painful throb that vibrated all the way up her arm.

Her head lulled to the side which sent a new feeling of pain down her body. _I must have hit my head._ Sirius was limping, _limping,_ towards her and she gave out a sob. He didn't say anything as he bent down and picked her up. Not a comment left her lips about his back or his leg either. One reason being that she could see and feel the worry coming from his person. The second was due to the fact she didn't have enough strength to think of something to say to make the messed up situation any better.

Everything had been going perfectly until… nothing. Until… this.

He lowered her down next to a small lake, then promptly fell haphazardly by her side.

Her eyes found his and she scooted closer to him, resting her pounding head on his chest, "I am yours and you are mine, don't forget that Sirius Orion Black the third." His face got blurry when he nodded and as she heard a distant shout from their boy, coldness set into her heart and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

 **A/N: *Cries* What did you think? Review if you enjoyed! I'm sorry for any mistakes... I was in a bit of a rush to get this up since my power likes playing tricks on me by stopping randomly throughout the day (thanks Irma!).**

 **I special thank you to all of those who've followed, favorited and reviewed.**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: I listened to 'WTF is love,' by Tove Lo and 'City of Stars,' duet by Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone, while editing this. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Infirmary**

 **11:55 pm**

Roxana shot up straight in her bed, a look of pure fear written on her face. She had heard every single word from the conversation between the Minister, Headmaster and Snape about Sirius receiving the Dementor's kiss and Snape getting an award for it.

 _Sirius! Sirius. Sirius._ His name echoed in her head and she let out a desperate cry. Dumbledore was whispering to Harry and Hermione, but her sudden action caught his attention. His eyes twinkled with hidden knowledge. "Take Miss Constantin with you."

Then the old man closed the door to the infirmary and Hermione was placing the time turner around her neck.

Roxana could only hope, "Are we going to save him?" Her voice was weak and barely audible.

"Yes." Hermione nodded once and everything went fuzzy as the time turned back.

 **5:00 pm**

Roxana blinked, they hadn't left the infirmary, but there was still light outside. A plan instantly came to her mind and she turned to rush out of the room, but a very strong grip stopped her.

Hermione was frowning at her in pity, "I'm so sorry, Ana. We can't change everything that happened. We're only allowed to save him and… and Buckbeak."

Roxana whimpered, "But… but Sirius deserves to be free. If I could only catch…"

Hermione took on such a stern expression that it would've made Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall proud. "I will body bind you without hesitation and leave you here until everything is sorted." Her tone caused Roxana to shudder. _Rule abiding Hermione can be a total bitch._

"I got it. Time is…fragile. I promise I won't try to catch the rat." Roxana paused, "I just need to get some things in order, but _I'll_ break Sirius out of the tower. Meet me up there at eleven thirty. We'll need a way to get down." This was Sirius's life at stake. If anyone thought they had a say in it over her they were dead wrong. She didn't wait for the girl's agreement as she strode out.

First Roxana made a stop to her room which would be empty until five thirty. If her calculations were correct, she was currently hanging out with the twins in the room of Requirement. She had plenty of time. Swinging her suitcase open she grabbed the weightless backpack her grandmother had sent a few weeks earlier. Not once had it crossed her mind that the gift would ever come in handy. Now however as she made her way to Harry's room to 'borrow,' and transfigure a few items of clothing, she saw how useful the item was really going to be. _My man is going to be on the run again._

 **8:30pm**

After placing the last clothing piece neatly in the bag, Roxana pondered what else Sirius might need. _The tent. It doubles as an actual living space._ Her feet lead her quickly to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where she accioed the item. She wouldn't step beyond the Oak Tree and she was biting her lip with vigor trying to ignore the sick feeling in her stomach the area brought on.

A few minutes later the folded tent came floating carefully until her hands came in contact.

Her already anxious heart beat at a more normal tempo with the knowledge that Sirius would at least have a number of useful necessities with him. She turned around abruptly and made her way to the tower. He wasn't there yet, she was well aware of the time, but if she continued to stand close to the forest she would undoubtedly become a mess. There was also the little voice screaming at her to go catch the rat before he would escape… she took off in the opposite direction.

 **11:03pm**

Dumbledore had just left the West Tower and was undoubtedly heading towards the infirmary. Roxana walked silently up to the stone facade and stared up and up and up. _I'm going to have to climb._ She sighed and doing so spotted a small stone trap door, half the height of a house elf, right in front of her. _Ha, don't have to climb after all._

"Alohomora." The stone jutted open and she snuck through making sure to tightly close the heavy passage after herself. It was pitch black inside and Roxana listened for a tense sold minute making sure no one was in there before she raised her hands and lit the whole inside of the tower. _I hope there are no large gaps in the stone or people will think the place is on fire._

Her gaze went up and she groaned at the swirling staircase. She wasn't going to climb all those steps. She refused. Turning into her animagus, she jumped on the stone banister and began pouncing across from the left to right on the thin railing, going higher and higher each time. Not once did she lose her focus, lose her balance, or look down. When she landed on the last ledge before a trap door in the ceiling, she stepped on the stairs, turned and looked down. Her heart gave a stutter, she couldn't even see the bottom. Swallowing, her attention was grasped by the latch on the wooden door, she tried the handle and found it willing to budge. The golden light disappeared as she threw open the door carefully.

A gasp almost left her throat as she saw the night sky staring back at her. With no time to contemplate the beautiful scenery further than necessary, she stepped out.

In the middle of the tower was a stone cell barely bigger than a broom closet. She rounded the corner and a whimper left her throat.

"Sirius... Sirius... Sirius." Each time his name left her lips it became more broken and fragile. A tear dropped, then another as Roxana's hands wrapped around the iron bars that kept the innocent man imprisoned.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius winced as he got up. He was back in his Azkaban clothes and Roxana sucked in a breath at the unfairness of it all. He limped until his fingers came to rest around hers gently and his face was mere inches from hers.

"I'm here to free you." Roxana replied without hesitation.

Sirius stared at her with sadness and disagreement. "You'll get in trouble."

"I don't fucking care. You don't deserve this. I will hurt them all." Roxana stated in fierce desperation.

Sirius blinked, "Are you quoting me?"

"What? No, what are you talking about?" Roxana's head tilted and she hoped he'd get to the point fast.

"I nearly wrote those exact words on a scrap of paper when I snuck into the infirmary." He smirked.

"Yes, we're fated. We've been over this, Sirius. Can I get you out now?" Roxana stared into his eyes and he nodded.

Light seeped between her fingers and radiated into the bars she was gripping until they both shined gold and hummed with energy. Roxana pulled back and Sirius stepped forward, his hands holding hers, the metal bars in their rightful place. The convict was free once more.

"The authorities will be questioning it for years." Sirius chuckled as he held her hands tighter.

"Let them loose their minds trying to figure it out." Roxana squeezed his hands.

Sirius looked down at her with reserved awe and sorrow. "We got our hopes up too soon…. No, _I_ got your hopes and Harry's hopes up much too soon."

Roxana tried to catch his gaze, but his eyes were lowered."You were just happy and living in the moment."

"I should have thought. I'm so sorry."

"No, Sirius. Harry now knows how much you care for him… enough to ask him to stay with you even before organizing _your_ life."

"I'm a fool." Sirius growled lowly, all his frustration directed at himself.

She shook her head, "No. In fact, you showed what your true priorities are tonight." Her voice softened and he finally looked up.

His right hand let go of hers in order to wipe the trail of tears from her cheeks. "You must know that my only priorities are you and Harry."

A subtle blush appeared on her cheeks but it was too dark for Sirius to take notice. " _I know Sirius._ You and Harry are _my_ boys. If I'm not worrying about Harry, I'm worrying about you. It's never ending, but I _never_ want it to end." _Am I making any sense?_ "If you hadn't gotten rid of me, you would know that me and Harry will be staying at the Three Broomsticks the whole summer. I got a job there."

Sirius's thumb, which had been brushing calming strokes across her cheekbone, stilled, "Do you need money?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes, "I just didn't want to deal with my family and I don't want Harry going back to his relatives either. I've even convinced Dumbledore."

"You are a brilliant witch, you know that? How am I ever going to repay you?"

"You don't have to. You deserve kindness Sirius, more than I'm capable of giving now." He made a sound of disagreement, "But…if I ever end up homeless, I want the sofa on the left. It's comfier. Oh, and the black cup." She nudged the backpack, that had been lying next on the ground, towards him.

Sirius threw his head back and laughed, "Done. I'm guessing you've packed the tent up in there?"

"Mmh and there's enough food to last you a year." Roxana looked up at him.

"I'm honestly never going to be able to repay you." Sirius pushed her hair back behind her ear.

She sighed, "Why does it bother you so? You're the one who needs help at the moment."

Sirius groaned softly, "I must seem so weak."

Roxana blinked at him and she bit her lip in disbelief, "You were right, you are a fool because I don't see you that way at all. Sirius, you're the strongest person I know." Her eyes gleamed as she stared into his grey ones. Roxana's hand floated to rest on his shoulder as she leaned towards him. Her lips barely touched his for more than a second before she pulled back. "There. Now we're even."

"How does that make anything even?" Sirius asked bewildered.

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did." Roxana smirked.

"That wasn't even a proper kiss." Sirius frowned as she shrugged.

"Then kiss me... properly." Her voice held a dare.

Sirius stepped closer and tilted her chin up. "Are we going to disregard the whole 'once things get in order' timeline?"

"Will things ever go the way we want them to _,_ Sirius?" Roxana whispered in slight amusement, before taking a deep breath.

Sirius's eyes narrowed above her head, apparently in deep thought, "You can still be with whomever you wish," He waited until she nodded hesitantly _after_ rolling her eyes. His gaze went over her head once more, "I've got enough food to last me a while. You turned sixteen a week ago. I can't see you for a year after _this._ "

Roxana's brows furrowed slowly, "Why not?"

When Sirius spoke next, his voice was an octave lower, "Because even though I want you desperately, I can't have you..."

Her eyes sparked and her pupils dilated leaving only a rim of greenish gold laced with dark amber for color. Roxana licked her lips before whispering in a barely audible murmur, "...Yet."

A deep growl left Sirius throat. His grey eyes lost all source of brightness and he regarded Roxana for less than a second before he swept her close and kissed her fiercely.

This was nothing, _nothing,_ like their first few kisses. Where those had been quite gentle and slow, this was rough and passionate. It was a goodbye kiss, a belated birthday kiss, and a 'fuck the world' kiss. It also held the promise of something much, much more in the future.

Neither of them would pull away before it was of a complete essence. Roxana's hands gripped his shirt desperately as she pulled him impossibly closer. Sirius's left hand tangled itself into her soft hair, while his right arm wrapped itself so tightly around her waist that she was nearly being lifted off her feet. The scent of vanilla and leather floated around in the air until Roxana became lightheaded and Sirius couldn't go on any longer. They stared into the others dark eyes before a cough was heard behind them.

"We _are_ on a time crunch, you know." Hermione, Harry and… Buckbeak were standing off to the side of the tower. Harry was trying to keep a smile off his face, while Hermione's huff wasn't as severe as it was capable of being.

Roxana took in a sharp breath before chuckling lightly, "Damn it, you don't just sneak up on people like that."

Harry rocked back and forth and ran his hand through his hair, "We've been here for... a while."

"You have?" Roxana turned with a look of utter shock and disbelief to Sirius, who was running his thumb across her knuckles, "I didn't even hear the Hippogriff land."

Sirius smirked, "I'm just that good."

She swatted his chest and frowned playfully, "Ha, ha, lier. _You_ didn't hear them either."

"I didn't. Sorry." Sirius didn't sound apologetic in the slightest, and if Roxana had been paying closer attention she would've noticed the sneaky grins the two boys exchanged.

"Let's go." Hermione jumped onto the Hippogriff first, Harry got on behind her as Roxana approached it carefully tying her hair up to earn more time. She wasn't afraid of the creature, but of the flying that was to come.

"Ah!" Sirius threw her onto Buckbeak's back without effort and swung himself, backpack in hand, behind her.

Roxana glanced back at the man who was smirking. "Thanks." She said tersely.

"Anytime, kitten." He let her slowly wrap his arms around her waist and gave her an innocent look when she blinked at him.

"I don't like flying… or roller coasters. I swear my heart falters." She explained herself nervously as the Hippogriff spread his wings.

Harry chuckled, "You should have seen her in Gringotts last year. Didn't you throw up after?"

"Mmh." Roxana bit her lip and wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Sirius placed a kiss at the top of her head.

"Take a deep breath." She obeyed and closed her eyes the instant Buckbeak started running. The animal bent down.

"Let it out," Sirius whispered in her ear as the Hippogriff jumped off the tower. Sirius pulled Roxana tightly against him, and before a gasp of fear could leave her, a confused sigh took it's place when he kissed the side of her throat. _Don't… don't stop. It's working._ Her right hand went to grasp his linked hands that were wrapped nicely around her waist.

Roxana tried to focus fully on Sirius' lips placing kisses on her neck, but as they descended, her eyes flew open and the adrenaline kicked in. He must have sensed her desperation, for when her heart hit a new record and her mouth opened to scream, he bit into the sensitive skin right under his touch. Roxana's eyes rolled back and she forgot of _everything_. The sound of her blood rushing, _burning_ in her veins hummed loudly like the crashing of waves against a sandy shore. The pain at the right side of her neck felt like a haven; like an anchor leading her to Sirius. It was a wonderfully _perfect_ feeling _._ Her eyes fluttered closed as he licked, sucked, then nuzzled the tender skin with his nose tenderly.

"Mine," His growl vibrated into her. _Yours._

Without thinking she turned and didn't even glance up at him as she lowered her head and sunk her teeth at the right base of his neck. A low moan escaped her throat as she pulled away.

Roxana's eyes came in dazed contact with his own. _Oh what big black eyes you have._ Then Sirius crashed his lips to hers… gently, and she spotted her own wide irises reflecting darkness. Roxana could barely formulate a thought when she bit his lip with the intention of drawing blood. He desperately bit hers in return, sucking slowly before he rested his forehead against hers. _I loose him after this._ "I am yours." Roxana's eyes didn't leave his.

"You're mine…." Sirius brushed his nose against hers and turned her around. They were still flying and none of the other passengers had a hoot of a clue of what had just transpired between the two. Roxana hummed peacefully, her head tilted watching the starry night sky above as Sirius released her hair from it's confinement.

When a frigid breeze blew by, something clicked and the world turned drastically back on its axis. Sirius inhaled sharply and Roxana reached desperately for his arms as the sudden realization of having absolutely nothing holding her down hit her. They were _just_ about to land.

He gave in hesitantly, his grip not even coming close to how strong it'd been before, and leaned towards her. "That was…"

"Crazy." Pause. "What even was that?" Roxana's words came out quickly, due to the rapid rate her heart was beating at that had everything to do with the speed they were coming to nearing the ground and _nothing_ to do with what had just happened with Sirius.

"I just… I lost control." He seemed to be in complete disbelief.

"I lost control too. _I_ bit you back." Her nails dug into his hands as the Hippogriff's feet hit the Earth.

Sirius shook his head, "You're not a canine though. Even if dogs don't mate for life like werewolves, they still mark their own." Sirius looked out into the distance, "I've marked you." He helped her down from the animal's back and she held his hand to keep her balance.

Harry was speaking rapidly to Hermione so they continued their conversation in hushed tones.

A slow smirk appeared on Roxana's lips, "I think it's kinky."

Sirius looked at her for a moment then let out a bark of a laugh, "What am I going to do with you?"

 _I swear McGonagall was onto something._

She shrugged, bit her lip and fluttered her lashes as she gazed upwards at him, "I have a few ideas."

Sirius raised his brow with a smirk, "Enlighten me."

 _Are you sure? Do you think I don't know a thing or two?_ Roxana's eyes darkened. She stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck and leaned to whisper in his ear, "You could bite me, lick me, kiss me and suck on me until there isn't a single spot left on my body that hasn't been claimed and tasted by you." She kissed the sensitive area just below his ear, "But that's just… one of my many ideas."

Roxana grinned as Sirius groaned against her and pulled back to hold her at arm's length. He looked nearly breathless, but he still managed to smirk. "I'm taking you up on that the next time I see you."

"You better. ...I'll miss you until then." Her voice cracked as her lip trembled and the next moment she was crying against his chest.

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius stood still on the spot as Roxana wept against him. His eyes were narrowed and he had a very strong grip on her waist and upper back. _I am going to hurt every single last person that keeps me from you._

"I'll miss you too, Roxana." He sighed heavily against her hair and looked up to the sky as she continued to cry against him. It was painful to hear her sobs and feel her body shaking under his grasp. He wished with all his heart that he could comfort her in that moment more than anything, but with what? _With lies?_ Lies, that everything would be okay? Lies, that they would see each other sooner than later? _That we will be fine without each other?_ _I won't be fine without Roxana._

 _I love her. I won't ever be fine without her._ Sirius kissed the top of her head until she was standing as perfectly still as he was. He tilted Roxana's chin up and wiped her soft wet cheeks gently with his thumb. _Chocolate, Firewhiskey, emeralds and gold._ Her eyes were two wide hazel orbs that were filled with such sorrow, it tore at him.

Sirius gave her a sad smile, _I love you_ , "I am yours and you are mine." _I'll miss you so much, kitten._

"I am yours and you are mine." Roxana repeated softly and before her eyes could fill with more tears, he bent down and kissed her one last time. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

Sirius pulled away, gave her a large grin and went to talk to Harry before he did anything crazy.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? I really hated editing this chapter because it kept making me cry. I can't wait to get these two back together, but fair warning... it's going to be a good while.**

 **Side Note: I've been going back to my earlier chapters and editing them slightly because lets face it... they kinda suck. But I just wanted to put that out there in case some of you have been receiving updates for this story and were confused. (I'm not sure if you get updates if a chapter has been edited... but still.)**

 **Thank you so, so much for reading. Please review. Your thoughts mean a lot to me and encourage me to keep on writing.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews last chapter! Even though this isn't as action packed, I still hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **June 10th (Friday), 1994**

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom**

 **6:00pm**

Things were borderline 'okay.' For one thing, exams were _finally_ over. On the other hand, Sirius had escaped as the ministry reported and aided in Snape's eyes, while Remus had resigned. _Due to a jealous man's pride, a better man has taken the fall._

"You're the best Defense teacher we've ever had! Snape should be the git leaving!" Fred slammed his fist against the wooden door to Remus's office. Seven Gryffindors, technically eight, were crowded in the small room with insufficient chairs.

Roxana cast a quick glance to Fred and George, who were still ignoring her after she'd told them _everything_ during lunch. From her animagus, to being Sirius Black's mate... she hadn't hid anything.

Ginny had taken the information easily and cried earnestly, managing to goad Harry into hugging her for a second at their "shared" pain. Hermione was still in shock over how she'd been blind to what had been going on right under her nose; but then again, the girl was going back from past to present daily… a few things were definitely going to be left out. Ron and Harry, however, _insisted_ that they'd been suspicious of her the whole year. The twins unfortunately, had taken her secrets as a personal insult to their character.

The first words out of their mouths were, "You could have asked the God of Pranks for golden advice, but what'd you do instead… heh? You snogged him! A wonderful opportunity... down the drain!"

Her smile had disappeared, when the second words out of their mouths were, "How could you keep being an animagus from us?" And that's when the ignoring had begun. She understood why they were angry and perhaps disappointed in her, but it was still something Roxana wasn't used to.

"I appreciate that Mr. Weasley. But I also know that the others will not be as accepting as the seven of you. This time tomorrow, owls from parent's will be arriving and well… they aren't going to want a werewolf teaching their children. And after last night, I see their point. I could have bitten any of you… that can never happen again." Lupin threw his last few books into his case, closed the desk drawers, and turned to look at Harry.

"Here… I brought this from the Shrieking Shack," He held out the boy's invisibility cloak. "And…" He hesitated, then held out the Marauder's Map too. "Since I am no longer your teacher, I don't feel guilty giving this to you as well."

Harry grinned and took the map. "You told me Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would've wanted to lure me out of the school… you said they'd have thought it was funny."

"And so we would have," Lupin reached down to grab his suitcase and Roxana bit her lip as she stared out the window and adjusted her scarf. "I have no hesitation in saying that James would've been highly disappointed if his son had never found any of the secret passages out of the castle."

Roxana saw Fred and George share a high five through the window's reflection. Seconds later a knock came at the door and she stood.

It was only professor Dumbledore and he didn't look particularly surprised to see any of them there.

"Your carriage is at the gates, Remus." He announced and everyone shuffled out except Roxana, who quickly held the man back.

"Can I speak to you?" Her voice pleaded with him, but he smirked as though he'd been expecting her delay. The door closed and he sat down and folded his hands over his knees.

"Of course. Let me guess… it's about Padfoot." His eyes shone with hidden knowledge and Roxana narrowed her eyes on him.

"Yes and no." She sat on his desk, "First off I want you to know that in the future, when everything blows over, you should consider becoming a teacher again. It's totally your calling. Your methods are precise and expertly thought out as to include every student and to make them feel welcome and accepted." Remus bowed his head at the remark.

"Next… I asked my grandmother for a very strange 'finished with my O.W.L.S present." Roxana reached into her purse and pulled out a shoe sized metal box.

She held it out to Remus, "There's enough wolfsbane potion in here to last you ten years. You only need to take one dose the day before the full moon. It has the same benefits as Snape's potion, with the added benefit of tasting like chocolate and lasting ages. Oh and there's also a shatterproof, leak proof and everything imaginable proof charm placed on the vials so that nothing happens in careless conduct." Roxana bit her lip as Remus ran his hands over the box with the Constantin crest on the side.

"I don't know what to say… how am I ever going to thank you, Roxana?" Remus stood and gave her a tight hug.

Roxana grinned, "I'm planning to throw Harry a surprise birthday party so if you're not busy… show up for it?"

"Done. What if I take him out some time? You're welcome to join along too, of course." Remus sat next to her, thinking that he would've come either way to Harry's birthday; as if he had other more important things to do.

"That'd be lovely, Remus. Okay so… um onto the other order of business." She slowly removed her scarf and showed him the right side of her neck. Teeth marks, large teeth marks were indented near her collarbone, while the area surrounding it had gone completely purplish black. Remus burst out in laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it right now Remus John Lupin or I swear I'll plan a date between you and Dora!" The werewolf stopped instantly.

"I'm finished. Sorry, it's just... you told me once that 'you and Sirius were going to wait.' I guess that's not going to last." Remus chuckled, but seeing her unamused frown he settled down. "What's wrong?"

"I tried removing it this morning with every spell, potion and cream thinkable…but it just that it won't heal. I'm not bothered by it, but it's a bit too hot out to be wearing a scarf. And let's be honest you could spot this from a mile away." Roxana whined.

"Does it hurt?" Remus asked rubbing his chin.

"Not at all." Roxana had slept on her stomach when she, Hermione and Harry had returned to the infirmary the night before in attempt for no one to see it. The bleeding had stopped quickly and in the morning, not only was the obvious bite mark not painful in any way but it felt oddly tingly in a pleasant way, which was strange in and of itself.

Remus cleared his throat. "Well, he's marked you, that's for sure," He tapped his nose. "The full moon affects dogs to some extent. Some… more than others."

"I bit him too." She coughed, "Is that because of the whole soul mate thing?"

"Most likely. Especially, if you both kind of lost it. If the bite's anything like a werewolves mating bite or whatever, it won't ever completely fade. The bruising will disappear but..." He chuckled, "the teeth marks will probably stay."

"And you said you could smell the whole marked thing… can others?" Roxana wanted guys in particular to leave her alone once and for all, but as Remus replied that only other animaguses or werewolves could discern the scent of ownership, she sighed.

"Are you going to be okay? You know with food…?" Roxana hugged Sirius's best friend, inhaling the soft pine smell that always lingered on his sweater vest.

"I'm not that poor you know." Remus frowned at her, amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

"By that, I meant if you ever need anything at all don't be afraid to ask. Especially on the full moon. You're almost as oblivious as you are tall, Remus." Even as she let out a huff of annoyance, her smile lessened.

"And you'll still probably be just as short. But thank you, Roxana. For everything."

 **June 17th (Friday), 1994**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **10:00am**

It was graduation day for the class of 1994. Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater and Oliver Wood were the only people Roxana cared to see up on the stage. Tomorrow, everyone would be leaving their own separate ways.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting a few seats down from her, crying their eyes out as Percy was named top of the year.

Earlier in the morning, she and Mrs. Weasley had had a long talk about the summer's plans involving her and Harry. The matriarch welcomed her and Harry anytime to her home, and went as far as offering to bring them food daily.

Ron and Harry had already planned their first few days of summer break to no surprise. It began with Quidditch and ended with Quidditch; Ginny and Roxana weren't seen in any of their plans. It didn't bother Roxana though, she had a long list of things she wanted to do just as soon as the school year was over.

A week prior, Dumbledore had supervised her in placing the Constantin family wards over her and Harry's new very roomy suite equipped with a kitchen. They'd finished furnishing the space yesterday evening.

Regarding her new job at the Three Broomsticks, Rosmerta had given her a very lenient schedule which was changeable if necessary. Her first shift was Saturday night 'when the action began,' in Rosmerta's terms. She'd had a little discussion with the owner and somehow Roxana's task ended up being bartender, once she mentioned shyly that she could tell beverages from each other by just touching the bottle.

On the last Hogsmeade day for the students, Roxana had had a trial day to see how she could handle large masses of people demanding things practically every second; she had done marvelously. Hagrid chuckled and ordered way too much brandy, while Snape took one look at her and walked out the door. He was obviously still sensitive over not getting an Order of Merlin.

Remus sat with the teachers on the stage in front of Black Lake. He looked well and for once, relaxed beyond belief. She was happy for him. Apparently, Dumbledore had pulled a few strings and managed to get him a job at… wait for it… Flourish and Blotts in Hogsmeade. Roxana had outright screamed when he'd told her. The poor man had covered his ears and shushed her while Harry whooped and ran off to write to Sirius.

Roxana tilted her head towards the left side of the marble platform, where she'd heard the sudden pop of apparition. An older man, in his late fifties, stood grinning out at the students. Two more pops sounded right next to him, but this time, Roxana couldn't believe her eyes.

Oliver Wood's name was announced, and the three people mounted the stage and presented the ecstatic looking Gryffindor with a metal, a paper of some sort and shirt that read, _Puddlemere United._ Harry and Ron were whispering like a bunch of girls, and Roxana caught the words, 'Head of the Quidditch department' or something along those lines.

But she didn't care about the elderly man, no. She wanted to know what Demetri Tudor and Viktor Krum were doing dressed in their Quidditch uniforms a _t a Hogwarts graduation._

More names were called and Dumbledore provided the audience with his usual wise words just as the clapping started. Roxana was out of her seat before anyone could say 'congrats.'

"Demetri!" Roxana beamed as her long lost friend opened his arms wide and embraced her.

"Ana! Hey." Demetri said as she went to hug her other friend. She had gotten closer to the Bulgarian when they'd exchanged letters regarding Demetri's behavior last summer; Viktor had told her not to worry.

"Zdrasti, Viktor!" She bid him in Bulgarian.

"Very good, Ana. You've been practicing?" Viktor looked much more… grown up than the last time she'd seen him. He almost had a full on beard and his eyes were much more piercing. Demetri didn't look bad either. His blond hair shone brightly in the sun and his eyes matched the color of the clear blue sky.

"I've only practiced 'hello,' Viktor. Oh Merlin, I missed you two." Roxana sighed.

Demetri's face dropped and he held her hands, "I'm sorry about your grandfather. It was all very sudden."

"Thank you." Roxana swallowed thickly and let go of his grasp.

"Are you coming to Romania this summer?" He asked hopefully.

"No. I'm staying here. In Hogsmeade actually. My parent's and I had a fight last summer… and I left."

Demetri frowned, "You just left…?"

"Yes, I walked out the door in the middle of the night and went to live with a friend."

"That's awesome, Ana." Viktor threw a hand over her shoulder.

Demetri was less awed, "What it is, is carelessness and brash thinking."

"What are you doing here Demetri?" Roxana asked trying not to look at the crowd that had formed.

"The team manager asked us if we'd come with him and I wanted to see you." Demetri shrugged.

"I as well." Viktor grinned and patted his friend on the back, "He said you'd gotten stunning. Not that you weren't always beautiful, but he compared you to a graceful swan." Viktor wiggled his brows and she chuckled.

"I wasn't wrong was I?" Demetri questioned with a smirk.

"Stop it, Demetri. It's unlike you to compliment me." Roxana let out a disbelieving laugh.

"I've always complimented you." Demetri frowned.

Before she could respond, the older man came up behind the two tall boys to tell them it was time to go.

Demetri reached into his pocket and pulled out five glimmering tickets. "For you and whomever you'd like to invite. The Quidditch World Cup is in August, and Romania and Bulgaria are likely to be in the top ten." He gave her a quick hug before they disapparated away.

Roxana turned around, her dress fluttering around her like waves, only to see disbelief and… _disapproval?_

"That was Demetri. You know the family friend that sends me hideous flowers every once in awhile. And the other was…"

"Viktor Krum!" Ron all but shouted, Hermione narrowed her eyes on him and he quieted down as best as he could before he continued, "We know who they are… they're the greatest Quidditch players to date. I just didn't think they had anything to do with… you." Harry nodded in agreement and the twins scowled at her.

Roxana frowned, "What do you mean greatest players?"

"That's why they came to give Wood the announcement." Ginny provided immediately. Her hair was pulled in a lovely updo, and the pastel green dress she wore complimented the daisies Roxana had managed to conjure up that morning.

"... That's why he gave me these tickets." Roxana shrugged, "Ron, here's your belated birthday gift. Give them to your twit twin brothers as well." She handed the beaming boy the tickets and he all but kissed the scraps.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest, "We aren't twits."

"Nor are we twins."

"We're not even brothers, sissy."

"I mean what'd make you say such a thing." George sniffed and threw an arm over her shoulder while Fred grabbed onto her waist.

Roxana rolled her eyes, but a smile slowly spread across her lips, "My tweedle dee and tweedle dum... am I forgiven?"

"Is she forgiven, tweedledee?" George asked in complete seriousness.

"I do dare say she is, tweedledum." Fred shook hands with his brother and before Roxana could reply she was suddenly being squished by the two giants.

"I am unable… to breathe." She pleaded, her lips puckering like a fish.

The boys released her, together pouting, "Sorry Ana boo."

"Now let's find… Remus! Over here!" Roxana waved desperately to the man who'd just stepped off the stage looking a bit lost in her opinion.

He grinned as he saw her. "Nice to see you again. I noticed that you managed to draw all the attention to yourself back there."

She chuckled and frowned playfully, "Attention is just drawn to me, Remus. I don't anticipate these things. Are you staying for the feast?"

"I am and if I'm lucky I won't have to sit between Snape and Trelawney."

 **Great Hall**

 **7:49pm**

"Poor Moony." Roxana pouted at the werewolf who was seated between the bat of the dungeons and the eccentric coot of the tower.

Fred tapped his wand on the table, accidentally sending a wave of sparks from his wand, "He should just come sit with us."

"He looks miserable."

"Maybe he's waiting for the right time to prank those two." Fred said as he extinguished the small fire on the napkin in front of him.

"By the look on Tree-lawn-nay's face, he's definitely put some itching powder in her food."

"I thought she was choking."

"No, I think that's just the way she eats, Forge."

Roxana let out a burst of a laugh, "I think Remus has had enough. Look he's coming over."

"Yes!"

"I swear he read my mind." Fred grinned proudly.

As Remus came up to them, he placed a hand on Roxana's shoulder, "Actually, I couldn't stay there when you two kept commenting." He snorted with an amused glint before looking down to her, "Dumbledore wants to see you in his office in… five minutes."

Roxana nodded as the twins began to cry. "No, no, no."

"No, one can take her from us!"

"Boohoo, Ana boo. Don't sign anything they give you with a pink quill."

"No unbreakable vows regarding leprechauns."

"And under no circumstances…"

"None at all…"

"Take any…."

"Candy that's offered."

"It could be dosed with Veritaserum."

"And you'll be spilling your heart out about what you did three summers ago."

Remus frowned, "What'd you do three summers ago?"

Roxana's eyes widened, "Nothing..." She glanced at the twins, "...Did you two already get into the booze for tonight?"

There silence said everything and Remus tried not to chuckle as he followed Roxana out of the Hall.

"I swear they must've drank at least three bottles worth of butterbeer." Roxana shook her head grinning, "So, do you have any idea why he wants to see me?"

Remus nodded and cast a sideways look to her, "He want's to… make a deal with you."

Roxana frowned disbelievingly, "A deal? What?"

She heard him sigh as they neared the Griffin statue, "A deal regarding Padfoot. He knows Sirius," He whispered his friend's name, "is innocent and well… I might've told him the rest."

Her eyes widened in horror, "Remus! He knows I helped him escape?"

"Yes, but you aren't in trouble. Dumbledore will explain." Seeing her worried expression Remus continued, "He'll… suggest you something and based on your answer you may just get to meet some very interesting people in a few months."

Roxana sighed, "I don't need anymore interesting people in my life, I already have the twins." Remus said the password and gave her a pitying glance, "I'll see you… soon, Ana."

 **Headmaster's Office**

Roxana knocked quietly on the brass door and walked in when she heard a "come in, Miss Constantin."

Dumbledore sat behind his desk petting Fawkes which was perched on his shoulder. Looking out the window to the expanse of the school grounds, Roxana was only slightly surprised to see her head of house.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore." She stood in the middle of the vintage room, only registering the closing of the door.

"Miss Constantin." The woman looked tense, "Albus do you really think this is a wise idea?"

"I do, Minerva. It's already been discussed. Please, Miss Constantin take a seat." Professor McGonagall lowered herself in the arm chair next to her colleague.

Roxana sat carefully on the carved wooden chair across from them and held herself from asking any questions.

"Miss Constantin, during the First Wizarding War, Voldemort gathered many supporters." Dumbledore gazed at her kindly.

"The Death Eaters?" Roxana asked frowning.

Dumbledore nodded, "Precisely. It is unknown to the vast majority of the Wizarding World that the light side also formed their own militia."

"Must we call it that, Albus?" Minerva wringed her hands in her lap.

"She should know what she's getting into." The Headmaster focused his spectacles on her once more, "It is called the Order of the Phoenix. I would like you to join. Unfortunately with the escape of Pettigrew, we must be prepared."

Minerva straightened in her chair, "Miss Constantin, if your relation with Sirius Black is revealed, your life will be on the line. In addition, your caring nature towards Mr. Potter may pose as a liability in the future. The truth is that the bounty over Sirius is at around four million galleons, and unfortunately, the person who signed his prison papers is currently the Minister of Magic. We can not help him yet. Also, as we are both aware, Mr. Potter is strangely attracted to danger." The woman paused, "For your safety, I would advise you to join the Order. There are a number of members who've already agreed to watch over you if required."

 _Simple and precise,_ but something was pinging in her mind about a possible hidden meaning behind the elderly witches words. Roxana bit her lip, "So, I wouldn't be allowed to… fight?"

Minerva sat forward and gave her a rare, sad smile, "My dear, you probably could not have chosen two Gryffindors anymore rebellious and stubborn than Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Do you think either of them would think twice before coming to your rescue?"

Roxana flushed as Dumbledore chuckled, "The answer is no."

Minerva sent a glare his way, "That is why for their safety and for your own, we urge you to stay far from trouble. I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, Miss Constantin, but you will not be required to partake in any missions if you agree."

She pondered her options for a tense minute before deciding, "I'll join."

"Fantastic." Dumbledore grinned brightly.

"Miss Constantin, I beg of you this with the utmost importance: that do you not confide in anyone about the Order of Phoenix. Not even Mr. Potter. Everything will be revealed to him when the time is right." Professor McGonagall gazed at her gently.

"I swear to it, Professor." She paused. "May I ask if I know anyone in the Order and if they already know about… well everything?" Roxana frowned and bit her lip.

McGonagall shared a glance with Dumbledore before the Headmaster nodded, "The members of the Order know about Sirius' innocence, your role in aiding him, why helped him and both of your animaguses."

Roxana's eyes widened, but Dumbledore continued, "Let's see, who may you," He twirled his beard, "aha. Your dear friend Miss Tonks and her mother, Alastor Moody, whom if I remember correctly was close with your late grandfather, Remus, of course, Sirius, was in the first war, Severus, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly and their two eldest, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who has been begging me to ask you how you freed Sirius and… I'm probably forgetting a few others."

Roxana nodded slowly before the faintest of smirks appeared on her face, "Would you like me to demonstrate how I got Sirius out of the cell?"

Professor McGonagall looked intrigued, "Did you turn into your animagus then open the door using, 'alohomora,' from the inside?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm sorry Professor. Headmaster, could you please conjure up a replica of the cage?" She trusted the people in front of her greatly with what she was about to show them.

Dumbledore nodded before asking, "Would you prefer to be on the outside or on the inside?"

"Surprise me." Roxana shrugged and a second later she was locked inside the metal cell, like Sirius had been a couple of weeks before.

"Well, for one thing, I didn't need my wand." She held it passed the bar and dropped it on the floor.

If the room had been quite before, now they could hear laughter from all the way outside by the lake. Roxana cleared her throat and placed her hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure how I'm able to do this. It first happened when I faced a dementor and I dropped my wand before I could protect myself." She held her hands out in front of herself and slowly, they filled with a familiar golden light.

"Close the curtains, Albus." McGonagall whispered quickly and the room was engulfed in darkness.

Roxana focused the light all around herself, then walked straight through the bars of iron. Gasps were heard from the portraits as Roxana let a rain of gold fall slowly around the room. The energy was sparking pleasantly in her hands, so she allowed the whole enclosed space to be filled with light. The effect resembled the sun on the brightest of mornings.

When Roxana saw that neither one of the talented people in front of her were frowning or looking remotely afraid, she let herself smile. "I think… I can control energy."

Minerva surprised her by laughing joyously, "How…?"

"I have no idea. But if I hold it longer, the energy should start having a positive effect with any injury you may have. At the moment, I'm able to only heal small wounds and scars. Oh… and dark energy. I can get rid of that."

"Is it difficult for you to hold?" Dumbledore asked staring at his fingers that moved gently through the clear golden hued aura.

"I haven't tried holding it longer than a couple of minutes, sir. So, it's definitely possible that if I held it for more than a few hours or focused a great deal of energy all at once it would exhaust me." Roxana narrowed her eyes as she focused on her next phrase, "It's not my energy I'm using though, but the energy available around me. If that makes any sense whatsoever."

The evening sun came in and Roxana dropped her hands. "I can also change the consistency." She held out her hand and slowly a rope of shimmering gold wound itself around the empty chair. When she clenched her fist the chair glided towards her.

Truth be told, Roxana had been practicing ever since the Christmas show and had developed ways to maintain and mold the energy's form to her will.

Sighing she stopped and sat down with a grin, "Now you know how people can just pass through metal bars."

That is how through the small hidden magic recording and image transporting device on Dumbledore's desk; with her performance, Roxana Constantin had won over the entire Order of the Phoenix in a matter of minutes.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? So, obviously the Order has grouped together earlier than in the original story, which I included mainly for plot purposes. Even though Demetri annoys the life out of me, he's crucial to the story and will be appearing in the future. The next few chapters will probably be longer, but filled with a whole lot of little cliff hangers and foreshadowing scenes.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review if you enjoyed!**


	53. Chapter 53

**June 18th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Hogsmeade Train Station**

 **11:30am**

The only word Roxana could think described the ambiance of that morning was chaotic. For Merlin's sake, an owl had even left droppings on Harry's hair when he'd been saying goodbye to Hermione. With all the mayhem going on, it was a miracle the twins had kept themselves busy at the Burrow since they didn't want to be _tempted_ in pranking a first year. Ginny, had only come to say goodbye to Luna and Neville, while Ron surprised everyone by taking the train to Kings Cross just to "see how things were on the other side." Roxana had grinned along with Molly who was totally in on her youngest son's crush with the bushy haired girl.

Before the train had departed the busy station, plans had been made and dates had been set. In August, all seven Gryffindors would be going to the Quidditch World Cup. The night before Mr. Weasley had sent his younger children tickets, and along with the ones Demetri had given Roxana, there were still two tickets left over for Charlie and Bill to come as well. The annual trip to Diagon Alley hadn't been set due to the influx of tourists coming in from around the world, but Molly hinted that she'd probably stop by on her own time to get all the necessary materials for the upcoming year.

"You two dearies are coming to the Burrow now right?" Molly made her way across the street towards the Three BroomSticks.

Harry looked at Roxana, she nodded, "Yeah Mrs. Weasley we'll probably stay until dinner… if that's alright with you."

"Of course, you two are welcome to stay as long as you want. You can spend the night as well."

"It's fine by me, Harry." Roxana ruffled the boy's hair until he swatted her hand away and she stuck her tongue out. She wanted to make sure that there wouldn't be any set rules with her.

"No thanks, Mrs. Weasley. I'd rather stay here." He turned to Ana, "Your first shift is tonight. I'm going to be here to make sure you're okay." Harry grabbed a handful of powder and clearly said his destination.

"I love that everyone thinks I need to be watched. I'm such a _great_ danger to others." Roxana smirked.

Mrs. Weasley held her back for a moment, "I'm so, so sorry dearie…" Roxana wondered what exactly the woman was apologizing for. "... About those terrible things I said about the Black family. They're not terrible, well not _all_ of them. Though, I always thought Sirius to be… out there, but he has a good heart. Wait. Wasn't he a playboy during his school years?" The woman's eyes widened dramatically as she remembered who she was speaking to, "Oh umm... he's good lad and… he's very protective." Molly frowned and puckered her lips, "Didn't he place a tracking spell on you without your consent?"

Roxana tried to hide her giggle, Mr. Weasley was shaking his head behind his wife. At least the woman was trying. "Yes, he did. I found it endearing. He also placed protection magic on me so that if I'm ever in trouble… he'll be by my side in a heartbeat. Even though he should've asked my permission, it makes me feel safe." Roxana placed a hand on Mrs. Weasley shoulder, "I don't regret anything. He's a good man that very unfortunate things have happened to."

Mollys eyes filled with tears and gave her a quick hug. "You have our support."

 **The Burrow**

"Ana boo, we found you!" As soon as Roxana stepped through the drawing room door, her eyesight became blocked by red hair.

"What do you mean you found me? I told you I was going to say goodbye to Hermione. Besides, it's been like an hour."

"Yeah well… we might've walked all the way to the Lovegood's house." Fred pulled her towards the kitchen.

"You did? Does that mean you're too tired to play Quidditch today?" She hoped they were.

The twins looked at each other, then back at her. George cleared his throat, "Well, my legs do really hurt.

"And I think I might've twisted my left ankle so… I don't think we'll play today." Fred sat down and propped his left foot on the table.

"Yes! Ginny, Harry get down here! Breakfast!" She paused. Why were Ginny and Harry alone together? Harry always went in the other direction and Ginny turned a reddish plum around the boy. Thundering footsteps were heard coming down the stairs… accompanied by _laughter._

Ginny walked into the kitchen beaming and took a seat at the table, while Harry said a 'hey,' and went for a glass of pumpkin juice.

Roxana's brows rose, "…So what were you guys laughing about?"

Harry's gaze darted to Ginny and the young girl hid a smirk, "I found some old posters of Gin's."

Roxana couldn't believe Ginny wasn't hiding in the attic; the only posters Harry could have found were the ones with the Boy Who Lived. "Interesting. Do either of you have plans today?"

"Nope." Ginny threw a piece of bacon in her mouth.

 **6:17pm**

"How was the train ride?" Roxana lowered her sunglasses as she saw the youngest redheaded boy coming towards the tent that had been set up under the apple tree near Mr. Weasley's shed.

"Yeah, how'd that go? I bet everyone missed our end of year song." Fred pouted before yawning.

"T'was alright." Ron shrugged, but his reply went unnoticed.

"We'll sing it twice next year, dear brother of mine." George sat up, hitting his head on the blanket of the makeshift tent.

A picnic basket lay in shambles outside on the grass. Plates were scattered everywhere, pillows likewise, wizarding board games and cards were stacked in the corner and they'd all fallen asleep at some point in the day.

"What's the time, Ron?" Roxana asked, yawning herself.

"Almost six thirty. Mum said dinner would be ready in an hour." Ron sat next to Harry and they began playing a game of exploding snap.

"Psst, Ginny. Wake up." She whispered until her friend was stretching her arms above her head.

"Yeah? What's up? Hey Ron. How was the train ride?"

Ron huffed, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?! It was _fine._ " Ginny cast an eye roll in his direction as she stood.

"Come on, Ana, let's go see if mum needs any help."

Roxana frowned, something must have happened if Ron had raised his tone with his little sister.

 **7:30pm**

The Weasley family and their two guests were eating dessert when an owl, the size of a closed fist, flew in through the window. Mr. Weasley had just finished explaining in detail how Percy's first day at the Ministry had gone and that the boy in question had volunteered to stay after hours… which explained why he wasn't there for dinner. Roxana was about to head over to the suite to get changed for her shift, but the scent the owl carried caught her attention.

"It's from Sirius." She stood and beckoned the excited baby owl over to her. It was a small grey thing, covered in fluff with huge black eyes. She loved it the instant it hooted shrilly, and tried to pet it. Ginny and George burst out laughing when the owl bit Roxana's pointer finger.

"Aw, I think it… likes me?" Roxana pouted and handed the letter with Harry's name over to him.

Sitting down with the owl on the table, she wouldn't risk it biting her nail off, she began reading her own letter.

 _Kitten,_

 _Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, but I bet you could guess by just sniffing the paper. What do you smell, darling? Sea salt? Sunscreen? I'll tell you one thing: it's very romantic._

 _How's pup? Let me guess… he's already scheduled his summer with Quidditch, Quidditch and Quidditch. And he gets to stay with you. Lucky boy._

 _Has my bite mark disappeared yet? Is it selfish of me to hope that it never does? Mine hasn't, but I think it adds to my character._

 _The sky ain't the same over here,_

 _Dante_

"Oh, I miss him already." Roxana sighed and held the letter right up to Ginny's nose.

"I can't read it like this! Give, give-yyy. Let it go, ANA!" Ginny grasped the letter from her friend with a chuckle and skimmed it over. "Aww. He somehow added something bad-assly romantic in each paragraph."

Fred snorted, "Bad-assly romantic? Gin, really?"

Roxana's eyes widened as Ginny got an evil gleam in her eyes. She shook her head and tried to grab the letter before her friend did any damage, but it was too late.

Ginny cleared her throat, " _Has my bite mark disappeared yet?"_

Fred and George burst out laughing, Harry tried to hide a grin, Ron snorted in his pumpkin juice and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were apparently pretending they hadn't heard a thing.

Roxana rolled her eyes as a small smile tugged at her lips, "Harry, what'd your letter say?"

Harry coughed, "Definitely not that." Even Mrs. Weasley chuckled quietly this time around. Harry restarted after he caught his breath, "… He said he's alright, but wishes we could've spent the summer together. He also told me, to tell you to be careful during your shift." Roxana shook her head, _why couldn't he just write that in my letter?_

"And the owl's for Ron." Harry grinned and patted his friend's back. Roxana pushed the little bird across the table to it's new owner.

"Me?" Ron took the owl in his hands and held it next to his face. The bird hooted happily.

"Yeah. Apparently the puff ball has _preferences._ " Roxana tilted her head and tucked her letter into her purse. It was eight, she had to get going. "Harry are you sure you don't wanna spend the night here? My shift will probably end around midnight."

"Nah, I'm coming with you." And with that they said their goodbyes and flooed to the suite.

 **The Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **8:40pm**

"Have you seen my black headband?" Roxana stood in the middle of the large apartment with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed. She knew she'd seen it when they'd unpacked two mornings prior, but now it was nowhere to be found and she needed it for her shift. Where Rosmerta had allowed her leeway with her schedule, her apparel was a fixed thing. Well, she only had to follow three rules, "cleavage high, heels higher, hair highest." Roxana didn't really mind, after all she wasn't going to be left alone during her shift, but Hermione had nearly thrown a fit.

Clad in black heels, skinny jeans and a beige peasant top under a black corset Roxana huffed and pushed her curled hair away from her face. Curled hair was a must, but the thin strands somehow always made their way into her eyes.

"It's behind the curtain!" Harry walked out of his room and picked up the abandoned headband on the floor. "George and I might have used it to get some spider webs down from the ceiling." He tried handing it to her, but Roxana backed away hurriedly.

"Never mind. You can throw it out." She waited until Harry had finished washing his hands before heading down to the bar.

 **Three Broomsticks**

 **10:00pm**

 **Harry's pov**

When Roxana's shift began there was not one empty seat left in the Three Broomsticks. Albeit the restaurant/bar was favored more than the Leaky Cauldron that was simply less… put together. So Harry sat himself down at the last seat of the bar, took a deep breath, pulled out a Quidditch magazine, and waited as Roxana was hit with the first orders and demands. The magazine was merely for show, he wouldn't be leaving Ana out of his sight.

At ten, Harry was surprised to see Hagrid and Remus walking into the bar. Technically, they both had free reign over what they did with their Saturday nights, but he was certain Hagrid had enough brandy in his hut to last a decade and he'd never thought Remus as the drinking type. They sat down at a vacated booth and ordered brandy and beer. Harry frowned and turned his attention to Roxana.

Cleaning a butter beer glass with a towel before filling it with the destined foamy beverage, there was no surprise on her features as he'd expected. She placed the over full glass carefully with a clunk in front of the customer and held her hand out for the sickles.

"Harry, you can go sit with Remus and Hagrid. They came to 'look out for me tonight." She rolled her eyes even as she grinned. Harry shrugged and was about to say 'no,' but he'd been sitting on the bar stool for almost an hour and his bum wasn't appreciating it.

"Alright." As he walked away, his seat was taken almost instantly.

"How you are Harry?" Hagrid tried to scoot over in the booth, but thought twice and grinned when Remus stood and beckoned Harry onto his side.

"Keep'n watch. How bout' you?" Harry took on a stringent position, so that he could see the bar area clearly. Hagrid's laughter caused a few looks in their direction.

Remus eyes gleamed with amusement, "Is that so? That's why we're here as well. But it's already ten, Harry, aren't you tired?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine." He leaned forward and whispered, "Sirius asked me to watch over her."

Remus rubbed his chin and held his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Five minutes later, Harry was fast asleep.

 **Remus's pov**

 **11:30pm**

Remus had to begrudgingly confess he wasn't used to staying up so late. His eyes were stinging, but he pushed through, more like he _had_ to push through. After all, Hagrid had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago and he'd gotten word that Kingsley was to stay after hours at the Ministry. It was most unfortunate that the Three Broomsticks was still crowded.

His eyes drifted to Roxana. By looking at her, Remus was reminded of his school days with James and Sirius when they had an unparalleled energy level for simply every task. In retrospect, there was less than a week until the full moon; his tiredness was foreseen and expected. Still, he had no idea how she was doing it. It was as though the attention, constant motion and ticking hours were only making Roxana more energetic. Her smile was radiant and not once had she messed up on any order or taken any stupid comment seriously. And she'd gotten a lot of comments.

Apparently, and Remus couldn't prove the rumor true since it's been a long while since he'd visited the Three Broomsticks; the business wasn't accustomed to a new staff whatsoever. Lingering over the fact, Remus couldn't remember any time he'd gone to the Three Broomsticks and Rosmerta hadn't been the one at the bar. People noticed.

Luckily, Roxana must have prepared herself or Rosmerta must have prepared her for the lewd comments and lingering stares. He'd almost walked over there when some git had tried giving her a… very large tip with the obvious interest of bedding her. Roxana had sternly refused, closing the conversation.

Other than that little occurrence, nothing had gone wrong and Roxana actually seemed to be enjoying herself. Which was good news for some people, aka Roxana, and very bad news for others, like Sirius.

The letter he'd received from his mate earlier in the day stated that he wanted a, 'detailed report of Roxana's first night.' Remus undoubtedly believed that Sirius hoped Roxana would hate working as a barmaid and quit. The irony of the situation was almost laughable.

In the good old days, Remus had been forced to play Sirius' wing man on the fool's nightly escapades to woo Rosmerta. Once, Padfoot got into a fight with another drunken fool over whose complements were more _complimentary_.

How the tables had turned. Sirius was beyond worried having Roxana work as a barmaid even with the added reinforcements from the Order and… Harry; though it wasn't surprising. Remus would be worried to if, hypothetically speaking of course, Tonks worked during the busiest hours, in the busiest place, filled with guys searching for a shag whilst showing a bit too much skin.

But damn, Padfoot was over his mind. The man had even demanded to know what Roxana was wearing for godsakes. Before entering the bar, Remus had been tempted to tell the love sick worried dog that she was wearing a strippers outfit. The reaction would've been priceless. Though now, sitting there watching how wonderfully Roxana took orders and made the customers laugh, he decided on telling the truth. His mate would just have to put up with the fact that Roxana had had a fantastic shift and that she'd continue with it for the rest of the summer.

 **June 19th (Sunday), 1994**

 **Three Broomsticks**

 **1:09 am**

 **Roxana's pov**

"Bye Mr. Fortescue. Have a lovely... morning. I suggest you take the next train out to Diagon Alley." Roxana held the heavy wooden door open as the elderly man staggered past. He muttered something under his breath, gave her a galleon and headed in the direction of the station. She beamed as the door shut and she flipped the sign to say closed.

Turning around she saw two of her many favorite people absolutely knackered. She knew Harry had fallen asleep ages ago and that Hagrid had left sometime after midnight, but now Remus was out cold too.

A broom and rag were already charmed to start the long process of cleaning, and the owner herself looked half asleep.

"How'd I do?" Roxana rocked back and forth before quickly making her way past the broom and behind the counter.

Rosmerta's lips spread into a wide grin, "Bloody brilliant. No brawls, no hexes thrown and no tears. I think this has been the most contained night this place has ever had. And it's all because of you. I knew I made the right decision." Rosmerta leaned on the counter, watching as Roxana added a drop of vanilla to a glass of milk.

"Thanks. It's really wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Roxana sipped her drink and sat next to the older witch.

Rosmerta chuckled, "Milk really? I thought Firewhiskey was your poison."

Roxana reddened, "Here." Once upon a time she'd accidentally dropped a dash of Firewhiskey to her iced milk tea. It was the best mistake she'd ever made for it tasted delicious. She experimented a bit, and the current recipe she used was two teaspoons of sugar, two shots of strong black tea, one of Firewhiskey and heavy cream, a cup of ice cold water, and her favorite ingredient… a teaspoon of vanilla. It was heaven in a glass.

Rosmerta's eye's widened, "Merlin, this is your own recipe isn't it? It's delicious. Does it have a name?"

Roxana shrugged, "Um… how about Cream Whiskey?" _Butterbeer… cream whiskey. I hope I don't get sued._

"Can we add it to the menu? It'd be under your name of course."

The young witch squealed so loudly Remus woke with a 'huh?'

"Remus!" Roxana whispered, trying not to wake Harry up, "Remus! I have my own drink! And it's going to be added to the menu." She rushed over to him, her heels clicking up a storm, "Here, taste." Remus blinked once, twice before he took the cold glass and tipped it back.

Roxana waited, fidgeting with her hair until the glass hit the table with a clunk; the white beverage was all gone. She studied the man's expression, Remus had a look of complete confusion on his features.

"So…?" She sat down. Her knees bounced up and down with anticipation.

"Not too strong, or sweet and not fizzy like butterbeer. I'm just wondering if you planned on making it basically… smell like you do." He said his last sentence in a whisper. Roxana frowned and sniffed the remnants in the glass.

"I smell like this?... I smell good." She smirked before giggling. "I should make one that resembles Dora. Hmm… what would that include? Chocolate and strawberry liqueur, a hint of sweet cream, melted chocolate on the rim, all garnished with a strawberry?" Roxana bit her lip to keep from grinning as her eyes sparkled deviously. "I'll make it next time. I'm really tired right now." She faked a yawn.

Remus made a sound in the back of his throat and got up pouting. "I'm telling Sirius about this you know." He huffed.

"Oh, please do. He'll have a great laugh over it." Roxana folded her hands over her chest and smiled exaggeratedly up at Remus.

"Tired my arse. Goodnight Rosmerta!" He'd done it to spite her; the other witch had already gone to bed.

Roxana frowned playfully, "Don't I get a, 'nighty, night don't let the bed bugs bite?"

Remus chuckled sarcastically, "Nope, cause you don't have to worry about those things biting you." Okay, so maybe Remus had had a glass too many of beer.

"Remus John Lupin are you telling me that _idiot_ of a man is going to try to visit?" Roxana was taking him much too seriously.

"No… nooo I was talking about Harry." Remus staggered towards the door.

Roxana opened her mouth then closed it, "Yeah… he doesn't know he's going to turn into a puppy."

"Wha?" Harry banged his head on the underside of the table as he awoke.

"Remus was just saying nighty… wait. Remus! You have to disapparate, don't you?" She saw the subtle nod, "Sleep here tonight. The couch is very comfy." She congratulated herself when the man stopped, turned and headed towards the stairs.

Roxana swung back to Harry. He was fast asleep, curled on the booth sofa one more. He looked hilarious and Roxana would be telling Sirius all about it.

"Harry, wake up." She hummed, "Pup, you're going to have a sore neck if you sleep here." Roxana shook his shoulder gently until the boy was yawning for dear life. "Come on let's go to bed, yeah?"

Harry got up slowly and from there Roxana supported him until he was in his room. "Night."

She stretched her arms above her head and cracked her neck as she walked into the living room, "Remus the bathrooms over…"

The man in question was slumped on the large red velvet sofa fast asleep.

She rolled her eyes in amusement. "I'm living with a bunch of babies."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to get chapters up as fast as possible until I get to Roxana's sixth year. From there, I'll probably update once a week or so. Thanks for reading. Review if you enjoyed.**


	54. Chapter 54

**June 19th (Sunday), 1994**

 **Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **10:00am**

Roxana stood in front of her mirror after a very lovely shower, staring at herself in horror. Her hair was cherry red. She knew that a few more guests had flooed their way in before she had even woken up, and now there was laughter coming from the living room.

"Fred and George Weasley! I am going to kill you two!" She threw open her bedroom door, her makeup finished, her outfit picked accordingly.

"Ana… hi." George doubled over with laughter in front of the sink while Fred fell backwards onto the other velvet sofa.

Roxana huffed and strode to the only responsible person, "Good morning, Remus. Can you… change it please?"

Remus stopped tying his shoes, "Yeah, hold on."

"How'd you sleep?"

"You were right, it's like sleeping on a cloud." Remus mumbled a spell and her hair was back to normal.

Fred sat up, "So, Sirius was the fun one." George hummed in agreeance as he took a sip from his glass of orange juice. Roxana frowned, she was one hundred percent sure that there was no juice in the fridge.

Remus leaned back with his arms behind his head, "I had my fair share of pranking, but I do admit I was usually the voice of reason. And since Roxana has to deal with not only you two, but with Padfoot as well, someone has to have her back."

"Thanks, Moony." Roxana pulled her hair up into a ponytail.

"Wait… wait." George downed his mysteriously obtained juice.

"Wait…" Fred stood up.

"We're waiting." Roxana sang.

"Does that mean we're Marauders?" They asked in unison, their eyes filling with intrigue and mischief. Roxana raised a brow at Remus.

"Well, Roxana is by default, being with Sirius and all…"

"Ha!" She beamed and sat down triumphantly.

"You two have to prove yourselves."

Fred and George exchanged glances, "And how do we do that, 'oh great one?"

Remus smirked, "I'll speak to my business partner."  
The twins oohed and awed while Roxana sighed, "I wish he could be here." Her brows furrowed realizing what other face wasn't in the living room like it should have been, "Where's Harry?"

"He woke up at like six, and flooed to our house for breakfast." Fred bit into an apple. Again, Roxana didn't remember buying apples.

"He didn't want to wake you." George added.

"Ah, okay." She frowned, "Where'd you get the food?"

"My pocket." Fred answered grinning like a madman.

"Got bored at home, so we came here and found King Moony starving like a peasant. We decided to bring him some breakfast, since you're such a terrible host."

Roxana gasped, "There's enough food in the fridge to feed an army!"

Remus chuckled, "They're kidding, Ana. They came _running_ in right when I woke up. I didn't even have time to look for food before they were throwing apples my way."

"We could have thrown the carton of orange juice, but we thought you'd appreciate the apples more." Fred sighed.

"You're so considerate, Fredy." Roxana rolled her eyes. "What are your plans today, Moony."

"I actually have work until… five." Remus checked his watch and jumped up from the couch. "My shift starts at ten thirty, and I have to get changed."

"Mum said you're coming to the roast tonight." George poured himself more juice.

Remus bit into an apple while nodding, "I'll be there."

Roxana walked him out, "Have a nice day. Oh, and tell Sirius I had a wonderful first shift last night..." She winked, "...wearing a strippers outfit."

Remus choked heading down the stairs; maybe he was the one in need of a backup buddy.

Roxana closed the door chuckling to herself, "What are we doing today boys?"

"Wait. Before that, we have to tell you something." Fred cleared his throat.

"We have an idea." George cast an excited look to his brother.

"A crazy idea. You might yell at us for even thinking it." Fred rocked back and forth.

"Or you might want to take part in the action." George gave her a half grin.

Roxana's eyes darted from one brother to the other, "Tell me... now." The bottled anticipation coming from them was almost tangible.

"We want to open a joke shop once we graduate." They said in unison.

Roxana blinked, before a large smile spread on her lips, "Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

The twins, no lie, squealed like thirteen year old witches and ran to hug her. "You wanna join in?" Fred asked pulling back.

Roxana debated the offer, "I'll help you with everything, but it was your guys' idea."

"Come on, Ana boo." George wined, "You're our third musketeer."

"How about I have a small section in the store where I include some of my ideas?"

"Like that candy cloud you made on our birthday last year?" Fred asked giddily.

Their happiness was infectious, "Yeah, like that." Roxana couldn't help letting out a small squeal. She was glad her best friends had found their calling. A joke shop would be perfect for them. She never could imagine seeing them work behind a desk for hours at a time. No, they needed constant distraction, and what better way than owning a store that held the things they enjoyed in their past time?

 **The Burrow**

 **12:00pm**

"Ron, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"...Yeah… um, sure." Harry shrugged when his friend looked his way in confusion. Ron made his way over to her near the tree where the tent lay in shambles. Ginny was inside asking her mum if she could wave her wand and have the tent rebuild itself with the added placement of a stasis and weather protection charm on it.

She patted the spot on the blanket next to her, "What happened yesterday on the train?"

Ron huffed and leaned back, "I asked Hermione what she'd planned over the summer. You know maybe we could've met up and stuff, but she said some long lost friend of hers was coming to visit. I guess we aren't in her top priorities."

Roxana sighed, "Ron, if I let you in on a huge secret do you promise not to tell?"

"How big?"

"As big as a damn hippogriff." Roxana chuckled picking at a strand of grass.

"Alright, what is it, Ana? You've got me all riled up now." Ron grinned, his ears lessened their reddish shade.

"There's no long lost friend coming to visit her." Roxana gave him a half smile.

"Why would she lie then?" Ron frowned.

Roxana bit her lip not knowing how to explain, "Look... Hermione hasn't told her parents about any of the bad stuff that's happened at Hogwarts since first year. She's afraid if she did come here your mum and dad would somehow bring it up with her parents. They don't really understand this world, they wouldn't allow her to go back to Hogwarts."

Ron looked like he'd bitten into a sour lemon, "So, she's just going to spend her summer doing what? Reading? Doing homework? That's no fun. And she'll be all alone." He said the last part quietly so much so that if Roxana hadn't been an animagus she wouldn't have heard him.

"She didn't want you guys to worry about her."

"Like she has a say in whether we worried about her or not." Ron snapped angrily.

"You know what, I'm going to go write to her. Knock some Weasley sense into that brilliant mind of hers until she agrees to come over this summer." Ron stood and jogged to the house.

Roxana grinned at his retreating figure and Harry watched in confusion before following his friend into the house. The whole conversation had left her feeling… lonely. Lonely in the sense that she missed Sirius. She'd tried desperately not to think about him and the fact that he wasn't anywhere near her, but she really had no control over letting her mind wander.

Three weeks had passed since she'd last seen Sirius, and she missed him already. What did settle her a little was that their relationship was now basically out in the open amongst the people they cared about most.

When she'd been welcomed into the Order, McGonagall had outright told her that they couldn't help Sirius at the moment and she hadn't even been asked if she knew where Sirius had gone into hiding. From the subtle scent of seawater and tanning lotion on the letter he'd sent, she surmised he was somewhere tropical. Somewhere 'romantic,' he'd written. He might have been joking, but the word clenched at her heart.

Even Roxana had to admit that Sirius and herself weren't the _sanest_ of people. So, having their whole relationship screwed up and complicated made her head pound. Though at the end of the day, it was _their_ relationship, they could adjust... she would adjust. Sure, Sirius was in hiding because the world believed him to be a murderer, and obviously Roxana couldn't be with him because she was not of age, but those things would _pass_ and they'd be together. _Right?_

"Hey Ana, mind… getting off the blankets?" Ginny was standing with her mother a few feet in front of her and she hadn't noticed.

Roxana stood quickly and leaned on the tree, surprised to find her cheeks wet.

Molly waved her wand and the tent built itself into one that rivaled the one from yesterday. "There you go. It's a wonderful idea to stay hidden from the sun." She grinned, before she caught sight of her daughter's friend, "What's wrong, dear?"

Ginny frowned and arranged a pillow. "Sit your booty and talk."

Roxana tried clearing her throat, "I... just miss Sirius." She pulled at her ripped jeans. _I sound like such a ninny. What has he done to me?_

"Oh, sweetie. Of course you do." Mrs. Weasley sat down next to her and a second later a glass of iced tea was in her hands. "He misses you too." Molly patted her hand, "The first summer after graduation, right after Arthur and I had gotten married, Arthur had to go on a three month muggle mission to see how the other side lived. I was so lonely…"

Roxana sniffed and looked at the Matriarch, "How'd you manage."

"I found out I was pregnant with Bill." Ginny snorted.

Roxana sighed, "I'm not pregnant, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled, "Well, I'd hope not. But you have the next best thing… Harry."

"I think he'd get annoyed if I coddled him, don't you?"

"I'm not telling you to treat him like a baby, but to tell him more about Sirius. What he's like. Talking about him will help."

Roxana blinked, _why haven't I told Harry about Sirius?_ "Brilliant, thanks."

"If only Ginny would follow my advice."

"Mum! I'm right here!" Ginny yelled with a huff.

"Writing helps too." The older witch added, ignoring her daughter, "Just make sure not to use Ebony each time you send off a letter." Molly waved her wand and a pad of paper and a pre-inked quill came flying from inside.

Roxana smiled as the woman headed back inside. "Help me, Ginny. I don't know what to start."

"Dear Sirius Black, how do you do? How is the beach treating you?" Ginny winked at her and Roxana giggled.

She put the quill to the paper, " _Dante, are you having a romantic time in the sun without me? You better not be."_

"Mention the bite mark."

Roxana nodded, " _Your bite mark on my neck has not gone away whatsoever, but I don't want it to. Guess we're even then."_ She stopped writing, "How does that sound?"

"Poetic, do continue. I want to see if you'll get as sappy as him." Ginny grinned when Roxana tisked at her.

" _My lovely service at the Three Broomsticks went marvelous. I poured drinks like a pro and managed not to shatter any hearts. And for your information, I was wearing black heels, skinny jeans, a beige top with a black corset and I looked amazing, thank you very much. Yes, I read Remus's mind and found out all about the detailed report he's supposed to be giving your arse. I think it's hilarious that you're so worried when you really shouldn't be. I mean, I was the only one who made it the entire night. Harry fell asleep under a booth and Remus was out cold at about midnight. You should have been there."_ She wished he could've been there.

"Did he really fall asleep under a booth?" Ginny chuckled.

"Yeah, like I said... give the guy a few more years." Roxana continued writing the letter, without speaking aloud this time.

 _I'm not sure how you'll react to this, but I'm under the 'protection' of the OOTP. It pisses me off that they aren't doing anything to help you._

 _Harry misses you. Would you mind me telling him about your crazy school days?_

Roxana bit her lip thinking of what else to say. _How are you? I'm probably as worried about you as you are of me._ She signed it and went to find Hedwig.

 **Capri, Italy**

 **7:00pm**

Sirius was bored out of his goddamn mind. He'd spent more than a week trying to find the perfect hideout spot that would allow Buckbeak to roam freely while not earning any unwanted attention. When he had found a vacated rotting house on the edge of a cliff, far from any residences or tourist attractions, he'd set up the tent.

What had made him fly to Italy, Capri to be precise, was that his family owned a unplottable house on the island. Problem was, he had no idea where the damn thing was located. _Unplottable… duh._ The few times he'd been there, he had either side apperated or portekeyed. He would've gone searching, it wasn't like he had anything better to do, but it'd been raining since Wednesday.

Currently, he was reading one of the many books Roxana had left him, while keeping a close eye on Buckbeak from eating all the stashed food. When he heard a hoot at the entrance of the tent he threw the book and rushed to get the bird out of the heavy rain.

It was Hedwig. Meaning a letter from pup or kitten. He quickly closed the door and ran a wet hand through his hair. Sitting down, he cast a glance to Buckbeak before he tore open the envelope. It was from kitten.

He read it once, read it twice, read it again grinning at certain sentences and laughing at others. In the end, he rubbed his eyes and summoned a piece of paper.

 **Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **8:00pm**

"Hey Harry, do you want to watch a movie?" Roxana asked as she stepped out of the floo after having dinner at the Weasleys.

Harry walked out of his room carrying a Quidditch magazine. Honestly, his obsession only increased, "No chick flicks though."

Roxana pouted, "Fine. How about…"

"Star Wars." Harry grinned and threw himself on the couch.

That was definitely not what she was going to suggest, but, "Star Wars it is then." Something Molly said earlier came back to her, "You know 'Star Wars' is Sirius's favorite movie."

Harry looked up at her in what could be described as awe, "Really? It's my favorite too."

She was going to have to buy Molly a spa trip or something equally wonderful… the woman was a genius, "Really. He also loves rock bands. Especially the Eagles and Queen. Oh, he likes Kiss too." Roxana said grinning as Harry paid the utmost attention to all the valuable information about his godfather she was giving.

"That's awesome. I have a poster of Kiss in my suitcase."

"I'll have to get Remus in here to put it up in your room."

Harry nodding eagerly, "Yeah, thanks Ana."

"I'm going to go get in my pj's. I'll be _right_ back. Don't move." Roxana ran to her room, changed in record speed with black shorts and a large maroon shirt that she was pretty sure was Fred's.

"Do you want me to make popcorn for the movie?" Her hand was already reaching for the bag; either way she was making it. _What are movies without popcorn?_

"With extra butter?" Harry asked looking hopefully over the couch at her.

"I mean what other kind is there?" Roxana grinned back at him.

Once the popcorn was made and the movie had begun, Roxana sat herself down next to Harry with the large bowl between them.

"So… did Sirius and my dad ever go to concerts?" Harry asked not looking at her but at the screen, while grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Roxana snuggled into the velvet sofa she'd received as a gift from her grandmother. Her gaze fell to Harry, "Of course they did. Along with Remus and your mum. Sure, Sirius and James were the more wild ones, but Lily knew all the words to every single Sex Pistols song." She sighed sadly and cleared her throat.

"You really care about Sirius don't you?" Like she'd realized earlier they had never really spoken about him.

"Yeah..." She said gently with a small smile.

"And what did Sirius and my dad do at these concerts?" Harry turned to look at the tv.

Roxana grinned in the dark room, "Well, your dad only ever had eyes for your mum, so he merely sang the lyrics obnoxiously wrong and fist pumped the air trying to look as bad ass as possible. Sirius had a blond chick by his side at all times. But… you won't even believe this, the man dressed like a total punk rebel with leather, metal and ripped everything. He was probably a tie between a male prostitute and a magazine model."

Harry burst out laughing and Roxana hid a smirk, "I have yet to make him give me photographic evidence."

Harry shook his head, even though he was 'paying attention to the movie,' Roxana knew he was treasuring this information. She just wished Sirius or Remus could have been here with them.

"Remus on the other hand wore sweater vests or checkered shirts with clashing colors. He was the voice of reason, but had the worst fashion sense imaginable." She quoted the werewolf's words from the morning. "After Sirius ran away from home and went to live with your dad…"

"Wait, what?" Harry was looking at her with shock.

"Remember how I said the Black family had always been in alliance with Voldemort and in general very bad?"

Harry nodded, so she continued, "When Sirius turned sixteen his parents wanted him to become a death eater, thinking it'd give back some honor to the Black family after the heir had been sorted into Gryffindor." She rolled her eyes, "Sirius wouldn't hear of it and thankfully made it out before they could imperio him." She didn't mention that he'd been crucioed by his own mother.

"When your grandparent's realized what had happened, they took Sirius in as though their own son. Your grandmother was a Black, you know. Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. They were a very cheery pair, kind of like the Weasley's, but with a bit more flare and devious humor from what I understand. Anyways, after Sirius came to live with your dad, he bought a motorcycle. When your mum came to visit during winter break, your dad dared her to have a go at it. I bet he just wanted her to chicken out so he could prove how well he could ride it. But no, your mum got on that thing and rode it like a pro. Funny thing is, they both got locked outside the wards somehow and spent New Years together recovering from a cold. Sirius thinks that's when they first got over their childish behavior and saw how much they cared for each other. In sickness and in health, right?" She chuckled, "That motorcycle is the same one that's in Hagrid's pumpkin patch."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She paused, "I wanna go over there sometime to take a look at it. See if it can be salvaged with a few spells."

"That'd be cool." Harry nodded.

"Would you like to hear anything else?" Roxana asked gently.

"How about my parent's wedding?"

"Okay." Roxana focused blindly on the flashing tv screen and smirked as she said, "On September third, 1978 your parent's got married in the Potter's backyard. Mind you, that your dad was a pureblood, his backyard was probably bigger than the whole Forbidden Forest. Sirius was best man and Alice Longbottom was the maid of honor."

"Neville's mum? Really? I've never meet his parents. I didn't know they were close with mine."

"That's a story for another time. Well, on the day of the wedding your dad was so nervous over the crazy idea that Lily wouldn't want to marry him… that he changed into a stag five times in the course of two hours. He even accidentally changed during the ceremony before your mum came down the aisle. Sirius said he almost died laughing when he had to explain to the guests why he'd transfigured the groom into an animal. But after your parents were bonded together by magic, your dad finally relaxed. Sirius said the after party was so amazing he doesn't remember it, but I think he's just saying that because there's a load of embarrassing pics somewhere. Moony told me he gave Hagrid all the pictures he had of that night, but I don't believe him either." She snorted, "At least he told me the reception couldn't be topped in a million years." Roxana giggled.

"I don't think that's true." Harry took on a smirk, "Considering how crazy you and Sirius are, I wouldn't be surprised if your wedding goes off with a bang." Harry chuckled and turned the volume up on the tv.

Roxana didn't move. The possible reality Harry had mentioned had never, not once crossed her mind. How could it?

"Ana?" Harry was gazing up at her worry evident in his tone, "Look, I was just joking."

"No, it's alright. I just miss him that's all." Roxana shrugged and rested her had on the sofa. "Before _that_ night, I hadn't seen Sirius for nearly three months. Then when I finally get to see him... he asks if I want to move in and… and after that well everything got screwed. I guess we figured everything out later that night, but the whole situation is still so bloody annoying and sad, Harry." She huffed then looked at him, "Sorry... got carried away. How about you tell me what's going on in this movie, because I'm completely lost." Roxana reddened as the boys eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me you haven't seen Star Wars! Ever?" Harry looked shocked.

"Never."

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you think?**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review if you enjoyed.**


	55. Chapter 55

**July 4th (Monday), 1994**

 **Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **10:00am**

Mondays were a terrible thing. It didn't matter that there were no chores to do, no job to go to, or any errands to run; Mondays just didn't sit well with Roxana. It'd taken her longer than usual to get ready and her expertly made coffee had been downed in record speed which lessened its value.

Roxana stared out the living room window from the comfy bar stool she was currently seated in. When Rosmerta had given her the keys to the apartment she'd been sold from the moment her eyes connected to her beloved oak tree near Black lake. In the morning the sun cast a brilliant glow spanning from the tree and onto the whole expanse of the water. If she closed her eyes she'd be under the tree breathing in the sweet smell of the grass, watching as the sunlight peeked through the emerald tinged leaves, leaving patterns on the ground around her. It was breath taking and what made her Monday morning just a bit brighter.

A tapping sound at the window shattered the image completely. Roxana groaned before taking a deep breath. It was Remus's owl. _Strange, Remus never sends me letters._ She frowned as the owl hopped aside, allowing her to open the window. Perhaps he'd found Sirius, or Sirius was in trouble, or Harry was in trouble. Roxana rolled her eyes, Harry was safe at the Weasley's; if he was in trouble she'd certainly not be hearing from Remus's owl. It had to be about Sirius. Tearing open the envelop she scanned the written words and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Three words Moony! Just three words for a whole damn letter! Nice way to waste paper." It was the date for the dinner at the Weasleys, which apparently she was making. She'd been worrying for nothing. Looking down at the owl, ready to shoo it away, something from the street below caught her attention: a head of blond hair.

There were only a limited number of people Roxana knew that had stark blond hair. She leaned over the window ledge precautiously, following the figure until it disappeared into the Three Broomsticks. Holding her breath she lowered herself and closed the window trying not to make a sound. If she was quiet enough she could hear all the way down stairs. She waited a few seconds before Remus's owl hooted and broke her concentration.

"Oh, get away you…" Roxana stopped mid sentence when thundering footsteps and an excited voice sounded from the door.

"Roxana!" It was Rosmerta.

"Yes?!" Her feet were already making their way to the door.

"There's a handsome lad asking for you down stairs." Rosmerta had a cat ate the canary grin on her lips as the door swung open. Rolling her eyes Roxana was out of the apartment and bounding down the stairs.

Stark sun blond hair, clear blue eyes like the sky and a crooked smile, Demetri Tudor was standing at the corner of the bar. His eyes lit up as he spotted her at the foot of the steps.

"Demetri!" Roxana grinned and hugged him.

"Ana!" He chuckled quietly looking around the nearly empty pub as though hoping no one had seen the display. "Have you always been this dramatic?"

Roxana pulled away and dragged him quickly to a nearby booth to sit down. "I have. Maybe if you owled me more often you'd remember." Although her tone implied she was annoyed, her smile said a whole different story. "How've you been?"

The boy in front of her looked older, wiser perhaps and carefree; two things she wasn't accustomed to seeing on him. "Brilliant. The team and I have been training non stop since the start of summer. We've got one final match that determines if we really get to participate in the World Cup or not." He spoke with the sort of urgency she'd only ever seen in Harry and Oliver.

Roxana looked admiringly at him, "That's wonderful. Who's it up against?"

"The Greeks." Demetri thanked Rosmerta as she placed two butterbeers in front of them. "I'm actually here to ask if you could come support us. Be my, what's it called, my good luck charm." Demetri smiled at her softly.

"Of course I'll come. When is it?" Roxana asked looking up at him through her lashes as she sipped on her butterbeer.

"This Saturday." He beamed.

Roxana sighed and turned her head away from him with a frown. Saturday was the dinner… she was in charge of making. Her eyes met a familiar pair of black boots and she begrudgingly lifted her eyes onto the owner who luckily hadn't spotted her yet.

"I'm sorry Demetri, I would've come in a heartbeat if I didn't have other plans." She looked downcast at the table and watched as Demetri's hand came to rest on top of hers.

"Do you remember that game we used to play when we were little? In the attic?" He asked with a grin.

Roxana gazed at him with uncertainty, "Red hands?" They both chuckled.

"It sounds better in Romanian. Less… childish." Demetri smirked as he hovered his hands just an inch below hers.

"Oh yeah, far less childish." Roxana was glad he wasn't taking her inability to attend his Quidditch match too badly. "I truly want to support you, Demetri."

She watched as his hand moved a fraction of a centimeter, and pulled her right hand away hurriedly in fear of getting slapped.

"I know, Roxana." The sudden use of her full name caused her to look up. Unfortunately, the sneaky boy must have done it deliberately for just as soon as her attention was no longer on his hands, he took the advantage and slapped her over the knuckles.

"You...!" She gasped narrowing her eyes at him with betrayal.

Demetri shrugged, "I won fair and square. Which reminds me, I've got something for you."

Roxana tilted her head, "Really?"

"Yes," He laughed as he pulled out a silk jewelry pouch. "Why are you surprised? I've been sending you flowers all year."

"Hmm, yes… you have." She smirked, "I like seeing you like this, relaxed and cheerful."

Her friend took on a befuddled expression, "I'm always like this." Opening the pouch he let the object in it fall onto the table. It was a pretty necklace made of dragonhide, with an oval, blue jade pendant hanging from it.

"No, you're not, at least not with me. 'Mr…. _family_ is the most important thing in the world." She pointed out as she held the stone up to the light.

"It is, though." He cleared his throat, "Do you like it?"

"I do." She was puzzled however, "What's the occasion?"

Demetri shrugged, "I haven't spoken to you properly in over a year and even that we… I managed to screw up. I guess it's an apology."

"Well, apology accepted. Thanks." Roxana gave him a smile.

He tapped his hand on the table before grasping hers, his eyes filled with regret, "I'm sorry I wished you to meet that lunatic. After a whole year in which he still hasn't been caught, I wouldn't even wish an occurrence with the man to my enemies. I can't imagine what you must've went through when he broke into Hogwarts."

Roxana cleared her throat and gave him a short smile filled with bitterness. She couldn't risk speaking about Sirius without supporting him or letting in on minor details. Changing the topic quickly, she cleared her throat, "Are you seeing anyone, Demetri?"

He looked taken aback for a moment before coming to his senses and shaking his head with a chuckle, "Of course not."

Roxana raised a brow before giving him a mirth filled glare, "I find that difficult to believe."

Demetri half smiled but shook his head again, "Are you?"

The bell at the pub door sounded as Snape left. Roxana's eyes followed him as he rounded the corner of the street, waiting for the moment he'd turn around to reveal that he'd been listening to her conversation the whole time; however, he did not.

"I am." She stirred her butterbeer with her straw before adding, "for about six months now."

 **July 9th (Saturday), 1994**

 **The Three Broomsticks**

 **8:50pm**

Dinner had been a success, but Roxana had insisted on having dessert at the pub so that she could still be there for her shift.

Roxana's foot hovered over the first stair step going down. It seemed as though tonight the bar was more boisterous than usual, which was odd, since it was usually very crowded. She could hear Hagrid's booming voice, mixed in with the twins' shouting, but what made her frown were the number of familiar voices that spoke in Romanian. Hurriedly she went down the steps just in time to meet a excited looking Rosmerta.

"What's going on?" She asked in a hushed tone, whilst looking around the bar.

"That boy of yours brought most of the Transylvanian Quidditch team here along with the reporters. They won the match and they've been asking for you." Rosmerta pointed at the large table at the back of the pub. It was right across from the Weasley's table and the table at which Remus, Hagrid and Professors Snape and McGonagall sat at.

Roxana raised her brows, "Have they really? I haven't seen most of them in years."

"Constantly, especially the vampire." Rosmerta gazed at her for a moment before saying, "Go. Have fun. I'll be fine handling the pub tonight."

Roxana gave her a grateful glance, "I owe you one." Rosmerta shooed her away and went quickly back behind the counter.

As she made her way slowly around the crowded bar, she couldn't help remembering the last time she'd seen the gang of six boys, well five, excluding Demetri.

It'd been right after she'd gotten her wand from Gregorovitch, when her grandmother had enlisted her into a rigorous dance school right before she had begun at Hogwarts. Apparently, since she hadn't been brought up a witch, she'd missed many important things… like the traditional Wizarding dances all the other Romanian witches knew. The class had lasted exactly one month with a retired Russian ballerina as the teacher who had taught her every single dance she currently knew. Unfortunately, Roxana had been the _only_ girl among the six boys.

They'd been so young then; all innocent and ready to start their studies in magic. After the intense month had come to an end, Roxana had begged her heart out for her grandmother to allow her transfer to Durmstrang. September 1st, 1989, had been one of the worst days of her life.

When she was about four feet away from the table, she stopped and looked at each person in turn. She could hardly believe how much they'd changed, but then again she wasn't the shy girl she once was either.

From left to right sat Alexander Pavel, Luca Rosca, Demetri Tudor, Andrei Marin, Stefan Dobrescu and Vladimir Zamfir. Besides Demetri and Luca, the rest of the boys had dark brown hair.

Alexander with his amber eyes was part werewolf. Luca had a sharp nose, but his soft deep blue eyes proved he had to have at least one eighth veela blood in his system. Andrei was Demetri's second cousin, once removed or something like that; they both had the same sky blue eyes. While Stefan and Vladimir were half brothers, sharing the same witch mother. Stefan was part werewolf, but had dark brown eyes compared to Alexander. Vladimir was part vampire with the palest green eyes Roxana had ever seen, and was the oldest in the group.

The moment the boys saw her, chaos ensued. Someone squealed like they'd never seen a baby unicorn before, two wolf howls echoed together, Vladimir whistled and was the first one out of his seat.

"Ana!" The tall boy picked her up as though she were weightless and spun her around until she was dizzy.

"Vlad! Put me down!" She screeched in Romanian. Her order was followed in an instant and the vampire was suddenly kissing both of her cheeks as it was custom in Romania.

"You're far more beautiful than Demetri let on." He ran his thumb along her cheekbone before he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Beautiful as a doll." He grinned showing his sharp teeth.

Roxana chuckled in amusement at the boys comments and when she accidentally looked down, she noticed she was wearing the team's jersey with almost nonexistent dark green shorts. She could have bet five galleons that the name and number on the back were Vladimir's.

Luca came up behind her and spun her around, "She will not be your next porcelain puppet, Vladimir. She's not even that pale." Luca stuck his tongue out before focusing on her. "I missed you angel."

Vladimir snorted, "Really veela? Really?"

Roxana sighed as she stared into Luca's warm gaze, "I missed you as well." She gave him a quick hug when Stefan started narrowing his eyes at her.

"Hello, Stefy." Roxana gave him a smirk.

"I heard you've been running with my father's pack." Stefan folded his hands over his broad chest. Him and his brother made the perfect beaters for the team.

"Once in a blue moon." This was their inside joke, "He's much more handsome than you are."

The brown eyed boy growled, "Is that so?"

Roxana leaned forward and ruffled his spiky hair, "It is. Though he's not as handsome as Vladimir's… father." A loud laugh sounded a few feet behind her. Her eyes narrowed into slits until Stefan blinked causing them both to burst out laughing.

"I missed your sharp tongue, foxy." He grinned widely.

Roxana chuckled, "I missed your dimples wolfie." She stretched his mouth wide until Stefan jokingly pretended to bite her.

"No biting Stef, we both know she's taken." Alexander placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. The second eldest one out of the boys was also the most perceptive and held the group together and out of trouble.

Roxana sighed and stepped closer to them, "So you can tell." An arm around her waist signaled that Vladimir had joined in the conversation.

"Yeah." Alexander leaned down as though pretending to whisper in her ear, but instead sniffed at her neck.

He straightened and shared glances with his two friends, he sighed before whispering, "We know who you belong to as well."

The two half werewolves sat back down, and Vladimir let her go just long enough for her to wave absentmindedly to Demetri and Andrei, before he sat her on his lap.

Roxana bit her lip and cast a side glance at Alexander, "If you knew, you'd be telling me to be careful." She wasn't surprised that they'd found out. All three, even Luca had better senses than the rest. What stumped her was how they knew it was Sirius who'd bitten her.

Stefan picked up his glass of vodka, "Have you forgotten who the Headmaster of Durmstrang is? Or who Demetri's mother is related to, foxy?" She had forgotten. Forgotten that they knew the details of the first war and who _wasn't_ on the dark side. She'd also completely forgotten Demetri was part Malfoy. Narcissa nee Black was his cousin's mother. It wasn't as if there were any other male descendants from the Black family.

"Damn you all and your good senses of smell." She chuckled and reached for the glass of vodka in front of her.

"We still love you." Vladimir made a pouty face while stealing the beverage out of her hand.

She whined, "Now I don't have anything to cheer you guys with."

Six cups, almost full to the brim with clear liquid, appeared in front of her. "Aw, that's more like it." Roxana cleared her throat, "To Romania and the Transylvanian Quidditch team. I hope you win the World Cup." They cheered and knocked back the burning beverage.

"So what's new? I need a report of the last… six years." She drummed her nails on the table.

Luca started first, "Well, I don't mean to boast, but I'm going to be a father."

Roxana stared at him, "Of course _you_ are. You were a flirt back in the day too. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Georgiana Marin."

Her mouth went dry. She remembered the young girl when she'd come see her older brother practice at the dance studio. "Andrei's sister!? Luca! She's only fifteen!"

"Old enough." She thought she heard Andrei mutter under his breath. She never really understood him; he'd always been unnaturally cold and rude.

"I love her, Ana. Beside's she finished her Durmstrang education two years ago, it's not as if she has to go through seven years of schooling like you do."

"I know, I know." She sighed. The witches of Romania and the rest of Eastern Europe usually didn't go to an official magic school. Instead they were taught magic by their mothers and grandmothers. These lessons usually consisted of charms, potions, herbology and transfiguration, all focusing primarily on healing. It wasn't as if they weren't allowed to attend a magical school, for three years or for seven. It was just not required or seen as necessary, not even by the witches themselves. This predicament was due to the wizarding population of Eastern Europe dwindling ever since the first war, so if a witch went to school or didn't, no one cared as long as they had a family as soon as they could.

"Do you plan on marrying her?" Roxana asked narrowing her eyes.

"Obviously… once she turns seventeen." Luca cleared his throat.

At least he was serious about the relationship, "When's she due?"

"August first." The six boys replied instantly.

Nodding, "Does anyone else have any news that can top that?"

"We're pretty sure Alexander found his mate." Demetri chuckled looking at the now red cheeked werewolf.

"Really?" Roxana didn't know that half blood werewolves could have mates.

Alexander nodded before snorting, "Her name is Lina, she's even shorter than you and…"

"She teaches charms." Stefan interrupted with a smirk.

Roxana had to hold the bridge of her nose, "A teacher? How old?"

"About twenty two. We have no idea why she isn't married. She's perfect."

"Uhuh. Does she even know you exist Alex?" Roxana asked with a grin.

"Does she… she's completely taken with him." Vladimir patted his friend on the back.

"I plan on asking her to marry me next year…"

"Or getting her pregnant." Stefan snorted while Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Whichever one comes first." Alexander finished and tipped back his glass.

 _How disgusting._ "You guys have gotten to be so weird." Roxana wasn't surprised they were talking so freely about women, but she had gotten used to the unprejudiced ways; Harry and the twins were embarrassed just talking about cramps.

"Hm, I'm glad that I'm not the only one that thinks so." Vladimir chuckled from behind her.

"Code fucking purple." Luca coughed loudly enough for the whole table to hear.

Instantly, Roxana was in her own seat dressed conservatively, while the boys no longer wore their Quidditch attire, but button down blouses. She looked around the pub with a frown before her eyes landed on a familiar, tall, well dressed man at the entrance. A smile instantly became present on her lips and she rose from the table.

Vladimir grabbed her hand, "What are you doing?"

"Have you _forgotten_ he's my godfather?" Roxana smirked as she pulled her hand away and walked briskly to the front of the pub until she was in the arms of the man she hadn't seen since her maternal grandmother's funeral.

"Roxana, how come I'm only seeing you _now_?" Igor Karkaroff gave her a warm embrace while managing to hold on to his dragon headed silver cane as well.

"I'm not sure, sir." She paused, "Have you spoken recently to grandmother?" Roxana was afraid her grandmother was lying to her about how she was dealing with her husband's death. If anyone knew how her grandmother was doing truly, it would be her godfather. Afterall, he'd gone to Durmstrang with her grandparents and had been her grandfather's best man.

Igor adopted a pitying frown, "I had dinner with her just a few minutes ago. Antonetta is doing as well as she can be." Roxana began leading him towards the table she had vacated. "He was a great man, your grandpa. He will be dearly missed by many." He cleared his throat and Roxana wiped at her cheek. She watched as the six Durmstrang boys sat up impossibly straighter in their seats as they neared.

"What do we have here?" Igor chuckled when they came to a stop.

"Good evening, Headmaster." The six repeated together.

"Why this looks like no fun." Igor picked up the glass of butterbeer that had once been vodka and frowned. "Are you having fun, Roxana?"

"Not really, no." Roxana took on a look of innocence as she gazed up at the elderly man.

"Come on boys, it's summer. Where is the music? Where's the party?" Igor cracked a smile when the boys began to relax. "I heard congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, sir. We plan to win at the World Cup." Vladimir seemed to be the only one with a tongue.

"I'll make sure to be there." Igor nodded, "Goodnight, and make sure you do not bore my goddaughter in the future."

He then turned to Roxana and kissed both of her hands, "I hope to see you at the World Cup as well. Until then."

"Good night and please say hello to grandma for me." She beamed when the man tilted his head in understanding.

Stefan pouted as soon as his Headmaster had disappeared out of the pub. "That wasn't nice. 'Having no fun,' my arse."

"Yeah. You want fun? You _know_ we can show you fun." Vladimir was getting out of his seat, as were the others.

"What did you have in mind?" Roxana chuckled grabbing onto the vampire's arm just as her outfit changed into the green jersey once again.

"Party in the Colosseum. Then onto the roof of the Uffizi, before finishing the night off in the underground tunnels of France." Vladimir smirked, "Who's coming?"

"I can't cause… pregnant girlfriend and all." Luca kissed Roxana's cheek twice before he left.

"I've spent too much time with you guys for today. I'm out." Andrei walked away without a hug or a wave goodbye.

"I…" Roxana stopped when she saw Harry sitting at the once full booth alone, looking beyond tired. "I can't. It sounds marvelous, but maybe another time."

Stefan opened his mouth, but she interrupted him, "I won't hold it over any of your heads. I was just joking back there."

"Very well. Goodnight, Ana." Demetri hugged her.

"There will be a next time, doll. If I see you in six years, with no in between, I'll be extremely disappointed in myself." Vladimir kissed her cheeks as did his brother.

"See you at the World Cup." Alexander pat her shoulder before they were all gone.

Roxana walked over to where Harry was nursing a full cup of butter beer. When he saw her he came out of his dazed state and stood.

"You stayed." He sounded surprised.

Roxana tilted her head, "You stayed too."

"I didn't know who those guys were and I wanted to make sure they were treating you right." Harry yawned, "The twins said they were old friends of yours."

She sighed, it was very much like Harry to easily assume the worst in people. "They are. I didn't know they were going to be here tonight."

"I'm heading up now. Night." Harry took his butterbeer with him as he too left. Roxana thought sleep sounded like a wonderful thing, but just as she was about to leave, someone called her name.

Remus, who was sitting with Professor's Snape and McGonagall was beckoning her over hurriedly.

"Good evening Professors, Remus." She stood expectantly trying with all her might not to yawn.

"Miss Constantin, please take a seat." Professor McGonagall seemed anything, but tired which made Roxana come to her senses.

Snape stopped tapping his foot the instant she was seated, "What is your relationship with Igor Karkaroff?"

"He's my godfather." Roxana replied instantly to show them she was being honest.

"How haven't you mentioned this before?" Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

Frowning, "It slipped my mind." _I thought I was investigated... by the Head Auror._

"'Slipped your mind, girl? That man is a _death eater_." The word came out of his mouth like venom.

"I know he is." She leaned forward after looking around to make sure no one was listening. "But he remains to be my grandparent's best friend." Her next few words came out in a whisper, "After the _first_ war, my family was broken and they didn't want it to happen again. When Voldemort came into power, Igor became a spy for them so that my grandparent's wouldn't have to go into hiding like in the past."

"Do you know why they went into hiding in the first place?" Professor McGonagall asked with a frown on her face.

Roxana bit her lip and said the next part impossibly softer, "Because my grandma is a seer."

Remus coughed loudly, while Snape fell back into his seat and McGonagall took in a sharp inhale.

"Who else knows about this?" Remus asked casting a look behind him.

"Besides my family and Karkaroff, Dora and Sirius know." She ran her nail along the edge of the table without gazing up.

The elderly witch exchanged a quick glance with her colleague, "Miss Constantin, would it be alright if we told Dumbledore about this?"

"Yes… but _only_ Dumbledore." She held her professor's gaze until the woman nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise, so what did you think? I would just like to say that in no way shape or form do I support, encourage or mean any offence for the Durmstrang lad's vulgar words. It's simply for plot reasons... as was the small reasoning behind the eastern witches schooling.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**


	56. Chapter 56

**July 17th (Wednesday), 1994**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **7:00pm**

Roxana stepped through the floo in a turmoil. The quaint little home was lit up by the sunset, casting a warm glow in the entire place.

"Damn fucking Merlin! Remus John Lupin! I told you…" She made her way into the kitchen just to find a frightened and confused werewolf sitting at the breakfast table. A teacup, with the remnants of tea leaves, was shattered on the ground.

She snorted, before the angry gleam that'd been present in her eyes moments prior returned full force, "I told you to tell Dora."

A few days ago, when Dora had gotten lunch with her at the Three Broomsticks, Roxana realized that Remus and Dora had been crossing paths over the last few weeks by mistake. The girl was helplessly ditraught on why she was so attracted to Remus when she'd only met him once for a hasty Order meeting after Sirius' escape. When Remus had stopped by later that day to talk to Harry, Roxana had urged him to tell Dora she was his mate.

Remus rubbed his chin, "When would I tell her though? The only times I've seen her has been at the Order meetings… and at that one Friday night I stopped by your place." He paused, "What were you two even doing?"

Roxana smirked, "We were checking out each other's tattoos."

Remus narrowed his eyes at her, "Why were you two naked?"

She let out a scoff, "Dora and I weren't naked, we were… nearly topless. There's a difference."

"You two have tramp stamps…"

"Waist tattoos, thank you very much."

"Tramp stamps." Remus repeated.

She puckered her lips and changed the subject, "Did you see Dora's though? Did you see mine?" She turned and lifted up her shirt to reveal a black star, wiggling her hips and winking exaggeratedly at him as she did so.

"I definitely saw yours. But not hers." Remus chuckled while he summoned two beers.

She thanked him before responding, "It's a moon that shifts with the real one."

A small smile appeared on the werewolf's lips, "Of course it is."

Roxana grinned as she sipped her beer but the stiff letter in her pocket reminded her of why she was there, "Well, you're too late now. She's found someone by the terrible name of Anthony. _Anthony_ is totally a fuck boy name."

Remus sighed and took a large gulp, "I hope they're happy together."

Roxana kicked her legs under the table, "I hope he falls into a ditch."

Remus let out a chuckle, "You do know people normally don't die when they fall in ditches right?... Maybe you. Yeah, you'd probably die by just stepping into a puddle."

Roxana rolled her eyes and shook her head wanting to get back to the topic at hand, "Come on Remus! She's your _mate_."

"She doesn't belong to me."

"Obviously, but you could've tried a bit more. Do you know how confused she gets whenever she's around you? Huh? No, of course you don't because you've been ignoring your feelings as well. And guess who she pours her heart and soul out to? Me! 'Remus is so handsome, he's so tall,' I can only take so much. All of this could have been easily prevented if you would just tell her the truth once and for all."

Remus took a large breath and leaned forward, "I'm not Sirius, Ana." Sirius was the lady's man, _true._

"I know that. So what?" She sighed, "I just want to see her happy and I know you could make her happy."

They watched as the sun disappeared behind the nearest hill before Remus asked, "Is Harry at the Weasley's?"

Roxana nodded as the lights flicked on, "Yup. I'm now certain he'll never tire of playing Quidditch."

Remus gave her a smile, his eyes gleamed with knowledge, "Merlin knows his father and Sirius never did."

"Has he written to you recently?" Roxana asked quietly.

"He asked me yesterday if we were planning anything special for Harry's birthday."

"I wish he could be here Sunday. I can hardly wait to see Harry's face when we shout 'surprise." She beamed and folded her hands over her chest.

"Have you settled on who's making the cake with Molly?" Remus asked knowing the witches had had a minor disagreement last Sunday.

Roxana smirked, "I'm making it, of course."

"What'd you do?" Remus chuckled. Molly Weasley was hardly one to back down, but then again, Roxana definitely wasn't either.

"I told her she gets to bake eight cakes every single year, while I only get to make two. Two Remus! Just two. Do you know how many cake options there are in the world. A whole lot fucking more than two!" Roxana huffed, amusement shone brightly in her eyes.

"You used the guilt trip. I should have known." Remus shook his head in mirth.

"I'm very good at the guilt trip." She paused, "Can I bake you a cake?"

Remus narrowed his eyes, "No."

"Please?" She begged doing the best kitten eyes she could.

"No."

"Pretty please, Remy? With cotton candy on top?" She knew every person's weakness.

The werewolf huffed and rubbed his forehead, "Fine."

"When is it?" Roxana grinned whilst leaning back in her chair.

"March tenth."

"Damn, I missed it. Well then, I'm going to have to bake you two cakes next year."

"Please don't."

"You know, Sirius wouldn't say no to me. Especially if it had to do with cake." Roxana pouted.

"Sirius can't refuse you when it comes to anything." Remus pointed out with a chuckle.

"And what makes you think that _you_ can say no to me? I'm offering to bake you a cake, Remus, not to make you scream with pleasure." She winked at him exaggeratedly before she burst out in a fit of giggles.

Remus rolled his eyes while looking at the ceiling, "This… this is why you're Sirius's girl. This is why he can't say no to you." He got up and out of his seat and walked over to the fridge. He pulled out a half eaten chocolate bar and split it, before handing part of it to Roxana.

She gave him a sad smile, "I miss his dirty, unfiltered mouth." Remus nodded in agreeance as she got up and made her way over to the floo looking dejected.

"Thank you for the chocolate, Moony. See you on Sunday." She sniffed and her voice cracked on the last word.

Remus quickly swallowed his last piece of heaven and shouted, "You can bake me three cakes for all I care!"

Roxana turned around slowly with a large smirk upon her lips as she pointed at him "I knew you couldn't say no to me, Remus John Lupin. Thank you very much and goodnight. Expect _four_ giant cakes on your special day." She threw floo powder in the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow."

Remus covered his eyes with his hands, "How did I fall for that?"

 **The Burrow**

 **8:30pm**

Roxana bid Molly and Arthur "hello," when she walked through their fireplace, as she did nearly every night.

"How are you dear?" Molly asked

Roxana grinned, "I'm well. My shift ended early and I stopped to talk to Remus."

"I can't believe the Three Broomsticks wasn't crowded." Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, it was sir, but Aberforth came in to speak with Rosmerta and ended up helping me pour the drinks." Roxana shook her head thinking about the secret couple.

Molly shared a look with her husband, apparently they seemed to know as well.

"Ana boo! Finally!" Fred flew from the stair steps and ended up sliding all the way into the doorway face first.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Roxana rushed to the fallen boy.

"How many times have I told you not to run down the stairs!?" Molly huffed at her son.

"Sorry mum." Fred didn't sound apologetic in the least. "George and I have to show you something." Roxana was dragged to the second landing were the twins room was located. From outside she could hear boisterous shouting and laughing. It made her wonder what the boys were getting up to now.

"Hey Ana." Ginny stood leaning against her brother's door frame. She didn't have time to respond because the younger girl narrowed her eyes at her brother and said, "Five percent."

Fred snorted, "Two percent."

Roxana had no idea what they were getting up to, but they kept going at it.

"Five percent."

"Three percent, Gin!" Shouted George from behind the closed door.

"Five percent or I'm telling mum." Ginny smirked evilly when her brothers groaned in unison.

"Five percent it is." The twins said together as Roxana was dragged into the room. Ginny hurriedly ran to the window and pulled the curtains closed.

"That's my girl." She grinned proudly at the girl who sat next to her on George's bed. "What are you guys negotiating anyways?"

"How much profit Gin is going to make after being the first to try our nosebleed nougat."

When Fred held up an orange and purple candy, Roxana was instantly on her feet.

"It worked?" She asked crossing her fingers. The twins had come up with the idea of making sweets that had other purposes to them, eviller purposes that would get students out of class. Puking pastilles had been the easiest ones to make so far.

"Yup." The twins said excitedly with the same beaming grins on their freckled faces.

Roxana squealed before hugging them both in turn, "I'm so damn proud of you two."

"If only mum shared that sentiment." Ginny sighed. The matriarch of the family had outright laughed and thought the twin's 'business endeavor,' to be one of their jokes.

She frowned, "She'll come around one day."

"Eh, whatever. So… what are we planning for Harry's party?" George asked with a smirk.

"Fireworks?" Fred proposed shrugging.

"Of course. Do you have any Quidditch ones?" Roxana asked frowning and walked over to George's bed where the twins hid all their explosives. She knelt and lifted up the bed sheet. All the way up to the wall, behind the boxes of monster fireworks, was a single cardboard box labeled _Quidditch._

"Found it. It's the last one in the set though." She pouted remembering when the twins had purchased the special addition Quidditch fireworks at Zonko's.

"Who cares? We don't. Besides what other special occasion would be use them for?" Fred nodded along with his brother.

"Okay." Roxana grinned in gratitude.

"Is that it?" Ginny asked yawning.

"I think. These fireworks last about an hour. I'm providing the music." She smirked. "And there's going to be loads of food."

"What else could a boy want?" The twins high-fived.

"Boys are so simple." Ginny hummed from George's pillow.

"So simple Ginny, it's almost laughable." Roxana agreed in a whisper.

 **July 30th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **11:03pm**

"Night, Harry." Roxana waved goodbye at the black haired boy as he went off to bed. Her shift had ended a few minutes ago, and she'd taken the opportunity to rush upstairs to wish Harry a goodnight before his birthday.

Earlier, when Harry was at the Weasley's, she'd finally finished his birthday cake after a twenty four hour duration. Making the treacle cake with butterscotch icing had been the easy part; the Quidditch field and player decorations… not so much. Thank Merlin Ginny and Dora had been there to correct her mistakes. Since then, the cake had safely made it over to Molly's fridge, while her and Harry were at the Three Broomsticks.

Ebony flew in through the living room window and landed next to the half empty Firewhiskey bottle in front of her. Leaning forward she detached the letter and opened it. It wasn't from Sirius much to her disappointment. It was from Neville, thanking her for the invite to the party and informing her that he, unfortunately, could not make it. _He's such a gentlemen._

She'd invited all of Harry's closest friends, especially Hermione, to the surprise party. Wondering briefly if it'd been a good idea to have Remus and Dora in charge of getting Hermione to the Burrow, she realized she didn't give a fuck, as long as they didn't spill any of the bad things that'd happened at Hogwarts over the past few years to her parents.

Roxana got up and headed off to bed with a nervous and excited flutter in her stomach. She really hoped Harry would like the party and not be too disappointed that Sirius couldn't be there. Of course he understood what his godfather was going through, but Sirius hadn't sent either of them a letter in weeks.

 **July 31st (Sunday), 1994**

 **Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **11:15am**

Roxana finished pinning the last front piece section of her hair and added a puff of hairspray around her half up half down hairstyle. She'd woken up earlier just to make sure she was ready before Harry abandoned the Quidditch magazine he read daily in search of breakfast.

Rushing over to her closet, she threw on a pair of jean shorts and a plain black blouse, when the shutting of the front door made her brow lift. She hopped around the room trying to get her sandals on as quickly as possible.

"Thanks, Mrs. Constantin." Harry's bright voice had her falling to the floor with a disbelieving frown on her face. She held her breath until someone responded back to him.

"Of course my sweet boy. It is your birthday after all."

Roxana mouthed the word, "Grandma?" What was her grandmother doing here? What was she doing with Harry? And what in Merlin's name was Harry thanking her for? She looked down at her outfit and begrudgingly went back into her closet to change into something else.

By the time she opened her door, Harry and her grandma were sitting on the living room sofa looking through what seemed to be a Quidditch book.

"It should've been obvious the lad would have received a penalty." Her grandmother was pointing to some famous Keeper on the current page. Roxana could hardly believe her eyes. Her grandmother: a famous potions master, a fashion monger and a seer; was giving her opinion over the most recent Quidditch game.

"Did he do it on purpose then?" Harry asked looking eagerly at the elderly woman next to him.

"Of _course_ he did." Her grandmother replied with a smirk, before turning the page, "See this man," Harry nodded, "He's the captain of the other team… and the cousin of that Keeper."

Harry took in a sharp breath, "They rigged the game!"  
"Yes. The players of the winning team each get one thousand galleons, while the captain gets triple that. So, it would benefit the keeper more losing than winning… if his cousin split his earnings with him."

Harry fell back on the sofa, "I'm definitely not becoming a professional Quidditch player anymore."

Her grandmother chuckled, "That's alright, Harry. You'd make a fine Auror anyways."

It was the perfect time for Roxana to intervene, "Happy Birthday, Harry!" She hugged the boy tightly.

"Hey Grandma." She bent down to kiss the woman's cheeks twice, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to wish Harry a 'Happy Birthday.' I was certain you weren't up yet, so I took Harry out for breakfast and shopping in River Square." River Square was Romania's version of Diagon Alley. Her grandmother beamed at the boy next to her and Harry returned the smile as though he'd known the woman for years.

"It was awesome, Ana. The Quidditch store there is about a million times bigger than the one in Diagon Alley. You wouldn't believe what I got." Harry ran over to the three giant bags next to his room and pulled out a large metal cage.

Roxana's mouth dropped when she saw what it was inside, "What? That can't be. They've almost gone extinct." Inside the metal cage was a Golden Snidget.

Harry chuckled, "Looks real doesn't it?"

Roxana took a closer look, the bird's wings weren't made of feathers, but of gold thread. Harry went on, "It chirps and everything, but wait till you see this." Harry placed the cage on the coffee table and pressed his finger to the small door. Roxana watched in marvel as the metal glowed red for a millisecond before the gold bird inside shifted into the known Golden Snitch. It flew around the enclosed space until Harry pressed his finger again and the bird came back. "The cage has flesh memory."

"Are you supposed to... feed it?" Roxana asked hesitantly. The golden bird was a sight to look at, but she couldn't truly see the point of it.

Harry and her grandmother burst out laughing. "No, dear. It's just a toy, the cage is the big seller," Her grandmother explained.

"It's the first item that can erase a snitch's flesh memory." Roxana frowned and Harry continued quickly, "You know, for each game there needs to be a new snitch. There used to be problems with who caught it first and all. With this, the snitch never has to be replaced."

"Does it work with other snitch's or just that one?" Roxana pointed to the bird.

"It works with others. The one inside is just a replica for display and a tester to make sure the cage works." Harry ran his hand through his hair after picking up the item. "Thanks again, Mrs. Constantin. I'm gonna put the other stuff in my room."

Roxana waited until Harry was out of earshot to ask her grandmother what really was going on.

Her grandmother took a sip of tea. Tea, that Roxana had no idea where it'd come from, before answering, "I had a marvelous vision last night about my funeral."

Roxana blinked, "Go on." She reached blindly for the other tea cup on the table.

Her grandma pouted, "If the date I saw is correct, I've come to a horrible realization. It's made me terribly depressed."

"What's the realization?" Roxana lifted the cup to her lips.

"That I won't be a great grandmother by the time I die." Her grandma sniffed and reached for her tea, just as Roxana coughed up the liquid.

"Grandma!"

"I'm sure Sirius would be willing…"

Roxana interrupted with wide eyes, "I'm sure he _wouldn't_." She gave her grandma a 'really?' "I am sixteen!"

Her grandmother's brow rose, "I was seventeen when I had your father."

"No. Absolutely not." Roxana raised her own brow.

Her grandma seemed to give up after that, "See, I knew you'd say that. So, I thought 'who could I possibly spoil as though my own,' and well Harry was just the perfect candidate."

Roxana snorted, "Good luck with that."

Her grandmother leaned forward, "He doesn't really _have_ anyone dear. Isn't that why you're playing the single mother role?"

"I'm not pretending to be either of those things." She said coldly. _I am not single and I never want children._ Roxana cleared her throat when Harry walked in dressed in fancier clothes than he normally wore. _Oh god…_

"I'm sorry, that was out of line. Besides it isn't as if I won't be able to watch over your children when the time does come."

Roxana coughed again, "What? As in plural? No thank you, I don't want children. Certainly not more than one." Her grandma was talking gibberish.

Harry chuckled when her grandma said, "two."

"You're lying. I can hardly keep track of Harry, not to mention Fred and George. Why would I ever have two children." Roxana questioned crossing her arms over her chest.

Her grandmother picked up her red, snake skin bag from the sofa, before pointing a finger at her, "You won't have a choice."

Roxana huffed as Harry walked through the floo, "What do you mean I won't have a choice. It's my body…," She stared at her grandmother in horror, "Please don't tell me twins!"

The evil witch left her standing there alone. Her grandmother couldn't be telling her the truth. It wasn't as if she ever told Roxana her future anyways. No, the woman was joking. _She has to be joking._

 **The Burrow**

 **12:15pm**

Roxana fell face first through the Weasley fireplace. She stood instantly brushing the soot from her green sundress, wondering if'd been the first time she had ever not executed the perfect walk in.

"I hope you know I was just messing around back there. I thought I'd try my own prank after Harry told me so much about you and the boys. It was in ill taste, I apologize." Her grandma scourgified her quickly as she nodded in relief. _Thank Morgana._

"Goodness! You're here Netta. I thought you were coming later on." Molly came rushing into the kitchen wearing lovely purple witches robes. "Minerva is already judging my alcohol intake, and I'm a light weight."

Roxana grinned, "Mrs. Weasley, you look stunning. And I can assure you that Minnie has a large stash of scotch in her office." She whispered quickly with a wink.

"Thanks, sweetie." Molly chuckled before taking on a worried expression, "Are you sure you can handle everything by yourself?"

Roxana nodded and lead her towards the living room, "I have Ginny and Dora helping me out. Not to mention the twins… whom I'll probably force to help me. I'll be fine."

 **6:00pm**

Fourteen people, including the Headmaster of Hogwarts, were hiding inside a pitch black tent ready to yell 'surprise.'

"I think I hear him coming." Roxana whispered when the back porch door closed.

"On the count of three. One, two… three! 'Happy Birthday, Harry!"

The boy stood in a stunned silence as Roxana ran up to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Slowly, a wide smile spread on his face, just in time for Remus to snap a photo of them.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Hermione was next to hug the birthday boy.

"Hermione? What…?" He looked so happy, Roxana's eyes filled with tears.

Fred and George came up behind her and threw their arms over her shoulders, "No crying now, Ana boo."

Roxana looked at them in turn, "They're happy tears."

George chuckled, "Fine, but if you need a quick get out, Fred has some nosebleed nougats in his pocket."

"Noted." She smirked at them.

"Anything for you." The twins said together.

 **9:30pm**

A few hours later the fireworks were finally going off. From the looks of it, Harry was having a marvelous time like everyone else was.

Roxana's grandmother had persuaded Dumbledore in dancing with her. Dora had been strong the whole night and hadn't once even spared Remus a second glance.

Hermione had danced with Ron and Harry; Ginny, with all her brothers, father and Harry, much to the girl's delight. Minerva, the poor witch, had gotten tipsy and called it a night before anyone who wasn't an animagus or a werewolf could notice.

Molly and Arthur had, had a blast not worrying, and embarrassing their children to no end. When Roxana's grandma had convinced Molly that the joke shop would be a terrific idea the twins had been beside's the moon. They were currently dancing with Ginny and Luna to some Sex Pistols song.

She danced with all her boys, including Remus. The werewolf, in retrospect, had gotten pretty tipsy too… at the moment he was casually having a civil conversation with Dora, which was probably the most unbelievable thing that had happened all night.

"Having fun, Harry?" Roxana asked, while casting a sideways glance to him. He'd been watching the fireworks for five minutes now and had that 'contemplating life' face on which made him look older and more mature.

"Do you think my parents are looking out for me?" Harry didn't take his eyes off the glowing lights.

Roxana didn't hesitate, "Of course. Every single second, Harry. And if you need them, you can always find them in here." She placed her hand over her heart.

"Sirius nearly told me the same thing." Harry gave her a small smile.

"Great minds think alike." Roxana hugged him briefly before going off in search of Firewhiskey. No letter had arrived from Sirius, and well… she needed that Firewhiskey more than she cared to admit.

 **Three Broomsticks Room #5**

 **11:48pm**

Roxana tossed and turned for what seemed like the millionth time. Nothing was bothering her, but she just couldn't fall asleep. She stopped from adjusting her pillow once more when she heard the turning of a door handle. Not just any old door handle in the building, but the handle to Harry's room.

Frowning, she squinted at the ceiling, waiting for another noise. Seconds later the slow squeaking sound of the door opening caused her to bolt up in bed. Had Harry gone to the bathroom a few minutes prior and she'd just not heard? No, definitely not.

"Harry…" A hoarse voice echoed through the seemingly silent night, making Roxana's head and heart pound anxiously.

A stirring of bed sheets and a sleep ridden Harry cried out, "Sirius? Sirius!"

Roxana's hand went to cover her mouth as a gasp nearly escaped. Her blanket was thrown off in an instant and moments later her hand was nearing on the door handle when she stopped herself.

"Happy Birthday, pup. You didn't think I'd forget, did you?"

"Of course not." She heard Sirius chuckle quietly.

"Here… this… this was your father's. He never played a Quidditch game without it and even wore it to his wedding. He was quite…" Roxana heard him clear his throat, "nervous on that day and needed _all_ the help he could get."

Harry laughed breathlessly. "Thanks Sirius. How… how come you've come all the way here? You're supposed to be in hiding."

"I wanted to wish you a happy birthday in person, Harry." After a tense minute, in which Roxana dared not to breathe, "I… better get going."

"What about…" Harry asked yawning.

"Oi, kitten!" Sirius shouted in a whisper. Smirking, Roxana swung the door open and she walked hurriedly towards her two boys.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Roxana said softly as she wrapped her arms around Sirius shoulders and embraced him tightly. _How I've missed you._

"Did you now? And I thought this would be the surprise of a lifetime." Sirius chuckled, ruffling Harry's hair and brushing her arm slowly.

 **Sirius' pov**

"Are you okay? Has someone spotted you?" Roxana's drowsiness was fading quicker than Sirius had expected.

"I'm fine… Buckbeak is fine. I found a place for us to stay and no one's spotted me coming here." Sirius assured her before kissing her forehead quickly and leaning down to do the same to Harry.

"Bye pup. Happy Birthday once again." Sirius winked at him before straightening and heading towards the living room.

Roxana matched his every step. "Write to us, Sirius. Please."

"Of course, kitten." Sirius halted before the porch where the glass door stood ajar before coming to his senses.

He turned around and marveled at how impossibly beautiful Roxana looked standing there in her nightgown, worrying her lip in the moonlight. He took a step and tilted her chin up, a small gasp left her throat.

"I miss you, kitten." _I love you._ He pulled her against him and kissed her desperately before he left.

 **Roxana's pov**

Roxana stood alone in the darkness of the night sky, her nightgown blowing in the warm air coming from outside.

"Mother of Merlin… ah… Ana? I…" Harry chuckled from behind her, but she was too busy wiping a stray tear from her cheek to notice what he was going on about.

"Do you have enough vases' for all these?"

"Vases?" Confusion made her turn and a bubble of laughter left her throat. "Oh, Sirius." Red roses covered every once available surface in the room. She gave an emotional cry, "I'm not dreaming am I?" She pinched herself, but a beaming Harry and the roses were still there.

"Nope. Wanna see what he gave me?" Harry held out his hand and Roxana accepted the object eagerly.

It was a bracelet. A muggle bracelet made of thick brown leather, with a single bluntly cut mood stone in the middle.

"Look on the inside." Harry encouraged her.

Roxana's hands carefully turned the hard leather over and a small gasp left her throat. On the suede side of the bracelet, in the tiniest and neatest printed penmanship Roxana had ever seen, was written, _May you always be happy, James Potter - Love, Lily Evans._

Her voice cracked as she spoke, turning the bracelet over, "Green means happiness… it's the same green as your eyes Harry." _The same as your mother's._

 _Oh, Sirius, I wish you could have stayed._

* * *

 **A/N: I wish he could have too, but the damn plot just wouldn't allow me. If you hadn't realized, things usually get worse before they get better in this story.**

 **I'm on an uploading frenzy today for some reason.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones and a lot of _small_ things happen that will come up again later on. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

**August 12th (Friday), 1994**

 **Manchester Stadium**

 **11:00pm**

Fred and George's Christmas present to Roxana had been tickets to see the rock band Kiss… as was Dora's gift for Roxana's birthday. Therefore, with a single ticket open, Roxana had asked Harry if he wanted to come along. The boy had been ecstatic and was even more excited as they were entering the already packed concert hall.

"I can't believe I'm seeing them live just like my parents did." Harry was dressed in what Roxana found best replicated what James had worn when the band had first made their appearance in England. He wore: faded blue jeans, black suede boots a size too big, a ripped black Kiss shirt, that they'd easily stolen from Remus and his hair was spiked up.

It'd taken Roxana and Dora a whole hour just gelling Harry's hair with the strongest solution they'd found and getting it up into thin, long spikes; the twins had thankfully managed to do their own hair. Another hour had taken the girls to paint Fred, George and Harry's face white and black because the boys just kept messing up and getting paint on the bathroom walls.

"I know, Harry." Roxana's own face was painted and her makeup was so intense that she was almost unrecognizable. On her cheeks were two identical black stars lined with white. Her lashes fluttered with miniature black confetti stars and her winged eyeliner flicked off in three different directions. Her lips were painted black and Dora had had the brilliant idea of drawing a star right in the middle. Roxana's hair was pin straight, jet black and sparkling with a whole container of glitter. Her outfit wasn't anymore colorful: black leather studded stilettos, black ripped jean booty-shorts with a hanging silver chain belt, a tight black lace up shirt and with a load of edgy jewelry… Roxana felt as though she couldn't have replicated a girly version of what Sirius had wore, better. His legendary and original leather jacket hung from her shoulder proudly.

"It's about to start!" Dora squealed grabbing her hand. Her best friend's outfit was just as crazy.

"Psst… Ana boo." George beckoned her. His eyes were lined with kohl and his black hair contrasted dramatically with his skin.

"When they come on stage…" Fred continued. The twins had thought it funny and had matched with what Remus had been wearing in the picture. They were both dressed in jean vests over ripped Kiss t-shirts.

"...Do these muggles have some sort of ritual when the band comes on or something?" George finished.

Roxana was about to reply no, when the low, rumbling sound of a guitar started playing. She and Dora shrieked louder than banshees. Behind her, she could hear Fred and George giving their own versions of screams that sounded very much like imitations of them. Harry was grinning from ear to ear.

The concert was starting.

 **August 13th (Saturday), 1994**

 **The Burrow**

 **2:30am**

By the time the group had gotten off the train from Manchester, through Dora's floo and to the Burrow, it was well past midnight. Mrs. Weasley welcomed them back with tight hugs as though she hadn't seen them in weeks, while Mr. Weasley asked too many questions for the exhausted group to answer.

Just as Roxana was about to head upstairs, she'd be sleeping at the Weasleys since they'd be going to pick up Hermione bright and early in the morning, she remembered they hadn't taken a picture of just the four of them. Her and Dora had taken way too many photos, which were already on their way to Sirius and Remus, delivered to by Ebony of course, not Dora's owl. They couldn't have Remus thinking Dora still was, _gasp_ , addicted to him. The 'boyfriend,' Anthony or whatever his sorry name was, hadn't lasted even a week before Dora dumped his ass. Roxana had been so proud when she'd found out; he'd been the first guy Dora had ever left.

Mr. Weasley, excited to use the muggle camera, offered immediately to take the picture and after Roxana showed him how, "just press this button," the four lined up in front of the fireplace.

"Why, it's so easy! … And look! Look, Molly! The picture comes out from the bottom. Did you see that Molly!" Mr. Weasley paused, "Is it supposed to move?"

Roxana bit her lip, "Ah, there's a charm placed on the ink so that instead of having to develop the photo magically… it's done instantly." She grinned when Arthur's mouth dropped. Apparently, and she truly doubted it, she hadn't broken any Ministry laws.

"Molly! Did you hear that." Arthur handed her the camera back, "I saw a camera in that little muggle antique store in the village. May I go get it?"

Molly chuckled before patting her husband's shoulder, "It's three in the morning, Arthur. I'm certain the store won't be open at this hour."

Roxana tiptoed past the couple and up the stairs with Harry matching her every step.

"Hey, thanks for tonight. It was really fun." Harry bid goodnight and climbed all the way to the last story of the house where Ron's room was.

"You're welcome." She whispered. Sensing Fred and George inching behind her, probably getting ready to scare her senseless, she turned, "Boo." The boys jumped.

"What're ya doing Ana?" Fred faked a wheeze.

"Going around scaring you're elders?" George held his knees.

Sighing, she went to embrace them tightly, "Thanks so much, you two."

The twins dropped their characters and smiled, "Eh, you deserved it." George shrugged.

"You're the only one who's willing to put up with us, Ana boo." Fred ruffled her hair and for once she didn't mind.

Her smile faltered, "Oh, I love you two idiots. Now let's go wash this horrid paint off."

The twins shared a look, "It's wizard's paint. Umm, it comes off after twelve hours… so it won't be able to wash off till morning."

Roxana yawned, "Then I'm sleeping in your room tonight because if poor Ginny wakes up and see's me like this…"

"Sleepover!" Fred clapped and George did a mini jig as he opened the door and waved her inside.

"I honestly could sleepover every night." Roxana shook her head and fell backwards on Fred's bed, which was just a bit bigger than his brother's.

"Why dontcha then?" Fred jumped next to her as George turned off the lights and got in on the other side of her.

"I don't get nightmares or dreams anymore." Roxana answered sleepily.

"Since when?" George asked.

"Since the poison rose attack thing. My grandma stopped them."

"Why would she do that?" Fred threw his arm over her waist as she rested her head on George's chest.

"I'm not sure…to make me sleep better?" Roxana frowned. Why had her grandmother put a stop to her dreams so abruptly? Not that she minded, but it didn't make complete sense.

"Perhaps." The boys said together before they all drifted off to sleep.

 **August 14th (Sunday), 1994**

 **The Burrow**

 **7:00am**

"We can't all go to pick up Hermione. Think of what the muggles would say, George." Molly was standing with her hands on her hips facing the packed breakfast table.

"But aren't you taking the floo?" Fred asked shoving a piece of bacon in his full mouth, Roxana rolled her eyes at him.

Molly raised a defiant brow at her son, before she gazed at the whole table once more, "Roxana and I will go." Ron opened his mouth, "Don't argue with me, Ronald. The whole process will surely take no more than thirty minutes or so." A disappointed murmur went around the whole table but no one dared to argue.

 **#8 Heathgate, Hampstead, England**

Five minutes later, Roxana was gazing around the Granger home. It was beautiful, a bit smaller than she'd anticipated, but beautiful nonetheless. The living room was arranged in a lovely lilac and silver color scheme, with pictures of Hermione and her relatives on every available surface. Classical music, Mozart to be exact, was playing softly from what seemed to be the dining room.

Hermione came bounding into the room, "Mum, they're here!" She rushed to hug Roxana and Mrs. Weasley in turn.

"Thank you for picking my daughter up, Molly."

Roxana hardly overheard Mrs. Granger's conversation with Mrs. Weasley since Hermione was pulling her up the stairs and into her room.

Roxana gazed around with a small grin, "Have you always lived here?"

Hermione nodded happily, but then she wrung her hands remembering her friend's childhood. She hurriedly changed the subject, "I'm all packed. Crookshanks, look who it is." Hermione patted her bed and the lazy orange cat stretched before bounding over to Roxana.

"Hi, baby. Have you gotten fatter?" Roxana chuckled at the cat's guilty expression. She watched Hermione go about the room in a hurry, checking that she had everything.

"I really don't want to leave my parent's alone too long…" Hermione bit her lip, "You… you know why."

Roxana nodded as she picked up Crookshanks. "Let's go, you handsome fella."

 **The Burrow**

 **7:54am**

It had taken a bit longer than Mrs. Weasley had expected for them to arrive back at the Burrow. Hermione's parents had had many questions for the woman who'd be looking after their only daughter for a whole month. Hermione and Roxana had sat on the couch gripping hands tightly waiting for the worst: the Granger's finding out about Voldemort, about the Basilisk and Hermione getting petrified. In the end nothing on those lines came up and the group of three went back to the Burrow without a hitch.

Unfortunately, the hitch appeared when Roxana stepped through the floo and spotted the last person she'd ever expected to see.

"Mother?" Her voice was coldly disbelieving. The witch in question was standing like a statue by the sofa.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins were seated opposite and all had similar expressions of confusion, uncomfortableness and even anger. A cup of tea, untouched, was placed in front of the woman.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, "Let's give them some privacy." Even though her voice was cheerful as she lead her children, Harry and Hermione out, there was an underlying tone of urgency.

Her mother pursed her lips and cast a backwards glance as Harry closed the door behind him, giving Roxana guilty look.

Dark brown eyes focused on Roxana, as her mother said, "Darling," with unregistered emotion in Romanian.

Roxana frowned slightly as her mother leaned in to barely kiss her cheeks, before straightening and walking around her with the gaze of a vulture.

"Grandfather is dead." Her mother's voice cracked, and even Roxana couldn't say the tears weren't real.

Roxana's frown deepened, "I'm sorry."

Her mother shrugged, "Thank you."

Roxana swallowed thickly, "What happened?"

"Dragon pox. He suffered until his last breath, or at least that's what the healers told me." Dragon pox was highly contagious meaning not even her mother had had the chance to say goodbye.

"Did he ask for me?" Roxana sighed heavily.

She nodded, "You understand why I couldn't…"

"Of course." Roxana cleared her throat and noticed her mother was dressed in a jet black mourning robe with the Constantin emblem embroidered over her heart and the Savesc coat of arms pin at her neck. "Should I go get ready?"

Her mother looked confused, before she gazing away, "I do not want you at the funeral. That is not why I'm here."

Roxana felt a tear at the corner of her eye, her voice, however, was unflinching, "Very well."

Desperation was evident on her mother's face, "There are so many things you don't understand. I'm… sorry, but it's for the best." The woman paused and tried grasping her hand, but Roxana crossed her arms over her chest and lifted her chin.

Her mother narrowed her eyes and coldness seeped back into her voice, "The reading of the Will shall be held on Tuesday morning at the Romanian Ministry of Magic. You will be there. Six o'clock sharp. Do not embarrass me." With that, her mother left with a crack.

The door slammed open and everyone practically fell forward into the room. Roxana cleared her throat, "Mrs. Weasley, I need to be at the Romanian Ministry at six on Tuesday."

The elderly witch nodded with a look of pity, "Of course, sweetie. Arthur will get you to the long distance floo at the Ministry."

"Thank you." Roxana tried to make it past the large group blocking the doorway, but Harry grasped her shoulder and asked why she had to be at the Ministry.

She gazed at him with a sour smirk on her face, "To hear the reading of my grandfather's will." Laughing, "I was forbidden to go to his funeral as well. Second one this year."

Only when Harry and George wrapped their arms around her, did she realize she'd been crying. Roxana pulled out of their grasps immediately, "I'm fine."

No one look convinced, but she continued on pretending, "Harry, will you write to Sirius about all this and the concert?" She didn't wait for his reply as she dashed out of the room and through the front door.

Roxana ran past Mr. Weasley's muggle shed, past the chicken pen and over the fence. She could hear footsteps and shouting behind her, and she would've kept running, but she tripped over a garden gnome and flew forward, landing badly. "Fucking hell!"

Blistering pain flooded her system and she momentarily forgot why she'd been running.

"Ana!" It was Fred running towards her. George was a few feet behind his brother looking worried.

She covered her face with her hands as Fred fell to the ground next to her with a frantic look in his eyes, "Don't move. George, I think her ankles broken!"

George staggered and Harry avoided bumping into him at the last second, "I'll go get mum!"

"Don't move! Ana… Ana..." Harry tried reasoning with her in desperation.

Roxana covered her mouth as she coughed, there were spots of blood visible when she pulled it away. "I… I can't breathe. Rib."

Fred lifted her shirt carefully and winced. There was blood _everywhere._ He picked her up and rushed back to the Burrow, Harry jogging next to him.

 **5:30pm**

Roxana's eye fluttered open. A figure was standing over her and for a mere moment, when she got a whiff of Firewhiskey and canine, she thought it was Sirius.

It was Remus however.

"She's awake." He turned and suddenly there were at least twelve pairs of eyes on her. Dumbledore and Pomfrey were even there.

Roxana sat up as things began to clear. She was still at the Burrow, on the drawing room sofa to be exact. She moved her ankle easily and noticed her middle was no longer hurting.

"What happened?" Roxana asked slowly.

Fred started off, "Well, after I brought you in… you did that thing you do…"

Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes at him, "You healed yourself, Miss Constantin. Completely, might I add. I was called in to monitor you, but there was no need."

Dumbledore sighed, "I couldn't risk it, Poppy, thank you." The Hogwarts Matron left without another word.

Roxana's eyes widened, "I did that… light thing? On myself?"

"Indeed, Miss Constantin. It was a quite the marvel."

"In my sleep?" Her brows furrowed in disbelief.

"Yes, dear." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"I've never done it before on myself… why now?" It didn't make sense.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "We may never know." He cast a look at Remus, "I trust everything is well with you, Remus?"

Roxana bit her lip as she gazed out the window, rain was coming down heavily and lightning appeared every so often. _Why did I run? Idiot._ She turned to look back at the Headmaster, but he and Minerva had already gone.

Looking around lazily she saw the worried faces still surrounding her, "Sorry. I don't know what got into me…"

Mrs. Weasley let out a cry and it seemed as though she'd lost a long battle with herself as she hesitated before hugging Roxana. "Don't apologize, sweetie. You were put in quite a state and no one blames you. Arthur just went to get rid of all those nasty gnomes." She paused, "I'm going to go get dinner ready. If you need anything just shout. Okay?"

Roxana nodded with a slight smile, "Thanks, Molly."

Hermione sat down next to her and pulled her rapidly into a hug, while Ginny was going on about the tea in front of her. Harry sank into the chair opposite with a look of immense relief, and Ron was telling her that he knew she'd pull through. The twins were sneakily passing her chocolate and asking if she wanted to sleep in their room that night.

Her eyes landed on Remus casting a patronus. Hearing him mutter, "She's fine," had her beaming. _He must have sent it to Dora._

The room was filled with such warmth that Roxana was back to normal in no time.

 **August 16th (Tuesday), 1994**

 **Romanian Ministry of Magic**

 **6:00am**

In the dim hours of the morning, a balding man stood facing two women seated at a long oak table, "Five million galleons will go to Sorina Loretta Constantin, nee Savesc, along with some of the Savesc estates. This includes: the apartment in central Bucharest, the Transylvanian manor, the villa in Athens, the lodge in Sweden, and the chateau in Paris. Gibby, the house elf shall also be left in your possession. In addition, all remaining heirlooms belong to you." The older woman signaled her agreeance.

"Roxana Katerina Elena Constantin shall receive the apartment building in Diagon Alley and the chateau in Florence. One million galleons will be placed in your private Gringotts account." With that final word, the elderly wizard closed the folder and placed his wand in his pocket.

 **7:00am**

Just as Roxana was making her way to the long distance floo, something caught her eye. A girl, around her age, was bawling on an empty bench while everyone passed her as though she were invisible.

She walked over frowning, and hesitated before asking in Romanian, "Are you okay? Do you need help with something?"

The bright blue eyed girl with silvery blond hair looked up in confusion. She repeated her question in English and the girl seemed to understand.

"I can not find the Wizarding Travel Department. I am here to get my apparition license… in France they have closed for vacation. I've been asking… but no one understands what I say." Albeit, the girl did have a thick French accent, but Roxana understood and held her hand out.

She smiled, "I'll help you. I'm Roxana Constantin."

"Fleur Delacour."

 **The Burrow**

 **7:30am**

"How'd it go? Did you get the house elf?" Fred asked sliding down the staircase.

Roxana shook her head, her lips in a smirk, "What would I do with a house elf?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" George asked coming up behind her with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Nope." She answered and kept herself from saying, "I did, however find the perfect place for your joke shop." Roxana bit her lip to keep from smiling too much.

 **August 24th (Wednesday), 1994**

 **The Burrow**

 **10:00am**

Roxana, having woken up earlier to make breakfast the previous day, had slept in. By the time she'd gotten ready, everyone was already downstairs eating. Bill and Charlie were supposed to be arriving today to be closer to the World Cup, but by the loud chattering in the kitchen, she guessed they'd already made it.

"Morning." Roxana grinned as she walked in to see the large group at the full table.

"I knew we should have set the table outside, Arthur." Mrs. Weasley huffed and tried to get up.

"No, it's fine, Molly. I'll make the twins squish over." Roxana shook her head.

Before she could take another step, someone placed their hands over her eyes and obstructed her vision, "Guess who." The person said in Romanian.

Roxana knew it was Charlie, who else knew Romanian and smelled so strongly of burning… flesh? "Ah, Bill?"

She giggled when Charlie, removing his hands, said, "Really!?"

She hugged him tightly, "I'm only joking."

"Good, because you were worrying me." Charlie released her.

"Cool hair." Roxana said to Bill as she sat on George's lap.

Bill gave her a prize winning smile and turned to his mother, "See someone likes it." He seemed exasperated.

Molly raised a brow at him and looked around to make sure Percy, the only one who didn't know about Sirius, wasn't there, "She only likes it because of Sirius."

Roxana smirked at Bills pout, "Actually, I've always thought the whole long hair and scruff makes a guy look tough." Her grin spread when Mrs. Weasley sighed. She turned to Hermione, "Have you seen that Dracula movie that came out ages ago?"

Hermione's brows furrowed, "The one with Winona Ryder?"

Roxana nodded, "Don't you think Dracula was really hot?"

"When he was like... a normal human right?" Hermione seemed worried.

"Yes, of course. The scene were he wore his little top hat and walked all savvy with that 'I wantcha,' look in his eyes and his cute little cane. Ooo and do you remember his awesome sunglasses?" Roxana sighed dramatically.

Hermione giggled looking at Ginny who seemed just as entertained as she was, "Yes, yes. I remember the scene. He looked fine."

Roxana let out a disbelieving shriek, "Just fine! Just… fine? He looked ravishing."

"...He looks a bit like Sirius." Hermione whispered to Ginny, Harry and Ron, never mind the twins who were already listening.

"Not really, but do you remember his signature line?" Roxana bit her lip and George placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from moving around so much.

Hermione shook her head cautiously, "Is it the oceans one?"

Roxana squealed, "Uhuh. He says…" She cleared her throat and let her Romanian accent prevail through her normally controlled speech, "I have crossed oceans of time to find you." She then let out a high pitched sigh.

Ginny had rarely ever seen her friend fangirl so much, "I now want to see this movie. Do you have it?"

Roxana grinned happily, "Of course I have it. We can go over to the apartment. Do you guys wanna come too?"

"We aren't going to watch some long ass movie while the sun's out and shining." Fred frowned deeply, before giving her a cheeky wink.

"Perfect Quidditch weather, don't you agree, Charlie? Bill? Up for some Quidditch?"

George asked leaning over the table to look at his older brothers. Ron and Harry were obviously more looking forward to playing, than watching a 'chick flick.' Which in all things considered, _Bram Stoker's_ _Dracula,_ was actually quite horrifying.

Roxana rolled her eyes and faced the girls, "Well, we lost them. Molly, wanna come with us girls to watch a movie? It's a romantic-horror one about Dracula."

Molly's eyes sparked at the mention of the legendary vampire and looked hurriedly around the table at her children and then in a resigned voice, that hid her excitement, "Well… alright."

"Marvelous. We'll have a girl's day: popcorn, face masks, I can give you all massages…" Roxana was interrupted when Ron yelled out pointing to the window at a large black mass.

"Are those, … why they're owls!" Hermione shouted startled. Flying towards the kitchen window at a great speed were six or so owls.

"We've already got our school list though." Harry frowned as the owls landed on the table, successfully avoiding any food or plate.

Roxana sighed seeing a silver owl. "They're here for me." The owls hooted and stuck out their legs which were all tied with envelopes. A reddish brown owl kept trying to get to her first. Roxana stared at the letters in turn and who they were addressed from: Demetri, Vladimir, Stefan, and Luca. She opened them quickly.

Demetri sent her word that he hoped to see her at Friday's game, and reminded her of the promise she'd made. He'd also sent directions to where the Transylvanian tent would be set up. Vladimir begged her to come, act as his good luck charm and keep him calm during the pre-match jitters. Not to mention the p.s he'd left instructing her to bring an overnight bag since they'd be partying till dawn after _winning_. Luca announced the birth of his daughter, Daniela, on the fifth day of the month and that Georgiana was recovering well. While... Stefan…. he threatened her that if she didn't make it, he'd gift her first born a banshee doll.

"They're just making sure I'm going to be at the game on Friday. And apparently I'm sleeping there too." Roxana chuckled whilst giving the owls their much deserved food. When she got to Stefan's brown owl, she told it to bite his owner when he arrived back in Romania.

Charlie scoffed, "Certain they're going to win, eh?" His behavior was not surprising, after all, England was the team going up against Transylvania.

Roxana narrowed her eyes at him, "They're going to crush England so badly it'll go down in history."

"Confident aren't you? Want to bet?" Charlie stood up from his seat and strode over to Roxana. Mrs. Weasley seemed as though she wanted to intervene, but held her tongue waiting for one of them to say, 'gotcha.'

"What did you have in mind?" Roxana smirked tilting her head.

"Bill are you joining in on this, mate?" Charlie beckoned him over.

"Sure." Bill eyed Roxana, sizing her up, "What are we betting."

Roxana grinned evilly and cleared her throat, "If Romania wins then, Charlie, I want you to…" She went on her tiptoes, so that no one else could hear her, "dance with Dora at the party next week." She pulled away. _Strategy. Maybe Remmy will finally get over his fear. I'm such a bitch. Should I be worried? Nah._

Charlie gave her a funny smile and agreed. Turning to Bill, "I want to you to help me move a muggle motorcycle. It was Sirius' and Hagrid said I can have it back. I don't fancy the idea of it being left out in the rain like it's been."

"Do you want me to see if I can fix it too?" Bill asked giving her a friendly grin.

"I highly doubt it's going to work like new, but we can try." Roxana shrugged, "If England wins, I'll give you each fifty galleons."

The brother's shared a glance, "Do you have that…"

Roxana rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't be betting it off if it ruined me. I'm not an idiot."

"Done." She shook Charlie's hand then Bill's.

Mrs. Weasley stood stuttering, "I… I can't… my own sons. You two are the eldest… betting off a younger girl… I never… wait till your father hears about this."

Roxana chuckled, "Molly, my grandpa left me a very generous," she cleared her throat, "sum of money."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced, "Still sweetie, it isn't nice of them..."

"Please. My gringotts vault has been moved to a lower level and the goblins asked me if I wanted it guarded by a Ukrainian Ironback…"

Charlie interrupted her, "Ironbelly."

Roxana gazed at him admiringly, "So, I need important reasons to go down there. Not only am I terrified of the whole 'iron cart-death trap,' but a dragon too? Are they trying to kill me?"

Bill patted her shoulder, "The 'iron cart-death trap' is tested regularly, and no one has ever died going to their vault." Roxana thought he seemed unsure of his last statement.

"It doesn't matter. Ana screamed so loudly last time that the goblin leading us went deaf for a few minutes." Harry pointed out.

Roxana stuck out her arm and gave Bill a ' I told you,' look.

"Really?" Bill asked her in disbelief.

"Yeah, but I guess it stops me from spending." _Hermione is also a wonderful help in that department._ Roxana shrugged, a red tinge in her cheeks.

"I honestly thought people liked it." Bill looked shocked.

Ginny let out a snort, "Nope."

Bill ran his hand through his hair. "I'll… I'll talk to some people. If we can't get at least a charm placed on the cart to make it slower perhaps, they should offer a calming potion for the patrons."

 **The Three Broomsticks**

 **Apartment #5**

 **6:36pm**

Behind the velvet curtains that obscured the light coming in, five people were bawling in handkerchiefs or on one another's shoulder after the movie had ended. It was a sight to behold, thankfully, none of them had it in their hearts to make fun.

Roxana wiped her cheek as she pulled away from Ginny's sun burnt arm, "Now you feel my pain."

Hermione hiccuped, while Dora stuffed her mouth with a handful of popcorn. The metamorphmagus had been able to leave work early due to the World Cup tournament beginning held the following day.

"Why did he have to die?!" Molly sobbed and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

Roxana sniffed, "Right?" She threw back the curtains just to see that it was raining hippogriffs outside. Her brow rose, "I wonder what the boys are doing in this weather."

Ginny stood frowning, a small smirk appeared on her lips and her eyes flashed, "Let's go find out."

 **The Burrow**

The boys turned out to be trying and _succeeding_ on making dinner. The girls stood disillusioned at the kitchen door, gazing at them moving about like headless horsemen. Harry was giving orders, Mr. Weasley was charming some potatoes out of a boiling pot on the stove, Ron was mixing salad, Charlie was overlooking the meat on the grill, Bill pulled out a giant cherry pie from the fridge, while the twins finished setting the table.

Mrs. Weasley let out a small sniff just when Roxana got the idea of messing around.

Waiting until Fred wasn't looking, Roxana transformed and darted into the closest seat. After a moment or two, she turned back and said in a monotone voice, "You forgot the napkins."

 **7:30pm**

Thirty minutes later the girls were still debating on who'd screamed bloody murder the loudest. It was between George and Mr. Weasley; though Mr. Weasley hadn't thrown a stack of plates in the air. Thanks to Dora's fast thinking the plates were still intact.

Roxana leaned to whisper in Dora's ear after she'd finished her slice of pie, "I think you won Mrs. Weasley over with what you did back there." She motioned over to where the elderly witch was going on about the plates being her best ones.

Dora nodded, "Right? She didn't even glare at me when I said 'hi' to Charlie."

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat at the head of the table, "How was the food, girls?"

"Very good, Mr. Weasley." Hermione praised.

"Brilliant idea." Roxana grinned when the man swat away her comment and explained that it was actually Harry's idea.

"Then thanks, pup." Roxana leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek with an added 'muha.'

"How was the movie?" Ron asked scruffing down his second slice of store bought goodness.

Roxana let Mrs Weasley answer her son, as she stood upon seeing Ebony flying towards the opened window.

"Hello baby," She welcomed the owl and fed her a few bits of potato from her plate. The eager owl kept hooting, holding out her leg.

"I'm getting there… done." But the jet black owl kept flying around her head eagerly, until Roxana chuckled and held her in her hands, "I missed you too," she cooed.

Ebony hooted shrilly and flew to her cage without a glance back. Roxana frowned, her mouth slightly open in disbelief. Ebony had never acted in such a strange way with her before. Shaking her head, she gazed down at the letter in her hands and saw it was from Sirius.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Roxana walked briskly out of the kitchen. Sirius hadn't contacted her since their interaction on Harry's birthday. The only reason she knew he'd arrived safely back to wherever he'd been hidden was because of Remus.

 _Roxana,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written, things have been hectic recently and Buckbeak isn't liking it either. Harry wrote to me about your grandfather; you have my condolences._

 _Heard you're going to the World Cup on Friday. Transylvania and England are up against each other, right? I'm betting on England._

 _Have a fun time with you're Romanian buddies, but keep your guard up. Large crowds aren't ever a good thing._

 _I hope you can forgive me,_

 _Sirius_

Roxana sat down instantly after she read the letter once more. She couldn't believe it, more like didn't want to. A whole month since he'd last _written_ and this is what he sent her? Biting her lip, with a deep frown on her face she wondered if Remus had told him when she would be at the World Cup and with whom. There were other things she couldn't help but notice, like the use of her name and his own, instead of Dante. He had _never_ addressed her as Roxana in a letter before. No, it was always _kitten._ Something was up, but she had no idea what.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think is going on with Sirius? Sorry this chapter was all over the place... I just wanted to include as much as possible.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**


	58. Chapter 58

**August 26th (Friday), 1994**

 **Dartmoor, England**

 **5:00pm**

Roxana had anticipated the Quidditch World Cup to be hectic, but not even Bill's warnings could've prepared her when she'd arrived during lunchtime. It was absolute _madness_.

Ministry officials were regulating the grounds for signs of obvious magic, looking tired and annoyed, already. Before arrival and upon entrance to the camping grounds, wizards and witches were instructed to act as normally muggle as possible. The task wasn't difficult for Roxana, but it was a whole nother story for others. A man wearing a flowery night gown, during the middle of the day, appeared unfazed by the ministry man demanding him to put on pants, young children were flying around on toy brooms, fires of varying colors were easy to spot, and Roxana couldn't even start on how un-muggle the tents were.

At least an hour had passed until she'd found the emerald clad Transylvanian team. Demetri told her he'd nearly sent his patronus out and Vladimir physically relaxed when he'd spotted her. In addition, each team member and her godfather had given Roxana their condolences for her late maternal grandfather, whom had been a friend and mentor to them respectively.

Now, with an hour before the game, the team, their friends, parents and their headmaster, were sitting in the cool, large tent that'd been donated by Roxana's grandmother. Antonetta Constantin had gotten a special invitation from team, but the witch said she was too old to attend the game in person. So, they were pleased that they had at least gotten her granddaughter to attend. Unfortunately for the Ministry officials, their tent was as un-muggle as it could get. It was made of green dragon hide and had towers and chimneys sprouting in elegant edges, painted glass windows, a fire pit and an iron fence.

The team had put up Romanian flags all around, even on the path where the tent was located, since there were many supporting fans who'd come just to see them play. Streamers, banners and confetti floated in the surrounding vicinity; it was so obvious magic was being used, but the team had bribed the Ministry enough to allow it. What they hadn't allowed were the trained Romanian Longhorn dragons, the team's mascots, to roam freely… they'd been shrunk and kept in a fortified case in the manager's tent until the game.

In the tent, a soft traditional Romanian tune was being played by a mountain nymph in the corner. Igor Karkaroff had brought refreshments along with his house elf to serve them, while Stefan and Vladimir's father's had competed in, 'who could bring the most food.' There had to be in minimum two hundred Romanian sausages, a hundred or so chickens and a whole barrel of corn. Mind you, all this food had been brought uncooked… the area surrounding the tent smelt delicious.

Roxana was currently on Vladimir's lap trying to calm him down. "Breathe in… and out. That's it," she chuckled in Romanian. She patted his chest before speaking to the whole team, "You'll win, I'm sure of it."

Luca, who hadn't stopped to sit down and was instead walking back and forth, turned to her, "But what if we don't?"

Sighing and trying to pry Vladimir's hands off her waist, "Then I lose a hundred galleons and have to face a house full of boasting England supporters." She sniffed.

Vladimir held her tighter and let out a loud sob, "My poor doll. Now we have to win guys. For Ana!"

"For Ana," The team shouted holding up their non-alcoholic beers… the alcohol was to be saved for _after_ the game.

Laughing, Roxana escaped from the half vampire and went to speak to Alexander's mate. Lina, was a pretty light brunette with dark brown eyes. The boys had been right about her being even shorter than herself, and unfortunately she didn't really make it up with a confident personality.

"Have you ever been to a Quidditch World Cup before?" Lina asked her with a shy voice, a frightened look in her eyes.

"No, but if you're worried about finding our seats, the boys will show us where they are before they head into the locker room. Besides we'll have Karkaroff too." Roxana grinned at her godfather who was currently talking in a hushed voice with Demetri. He gave her a nod in return.

"What about us!?" Two deep voices shouted, Lina jumped and Alexander put a reassuring arm around her shoulders.

Roxana turned around with a flourish and headed over to where Stefan and Vladimir's dads were sitting.

Sergio Dobrescu, Stefan's father and leader of the Eastern European Werewolf department could give his son a run for his money, just going off by looks alone. So could Vladimir's dad, Dorian Zamfir, who was in charge of the only Vampire division at the Romanian Ministry of Magic in all of Europe. They both wore crisp cut Wizarding robes that matched the team's color. Considering they were in the farthest, most hidden corner of the tent, Roxana assumed they were hiding from their shared ex.

If Roxana hadn't know them so well, she would've been a bit daunted by the middle aged men. "You two," She pointed at them and they had the sense to look guilty and hide their vodka bottles, "have been drinking back here since twelve according to Stefan. I'm not apologizing for knowing you'll both be unable to walk straight in the following hours."

Sergio pouted, "My own blood outs me. That git."

"At least your son isn't shivering from fright…" Dorian cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Grow a set, Vlad!"

Vladimir turned around, "I'm bigger then you are!"

Lina cowered, leaning against Alexander, who gave Roxana a thumbs up.

Roxana rolled her eyes when Dorian yelled, "Really?! Prove it!" She and Sergio had to hold him down and his arms back from unbuckling his pants.

"Stop, stop. You have nothing to win by going against your own son." Roxana rolled her eyes. Dorian nodded hesitantly and took a large swig from his bottle.

She looked towards Sergio, "How's Camellia?" Camellia was his mate and first wife, but that hadn't stopped him from marrying…twelve other women. Roxana didn't understand how it was possible for all of them to live peacefully in a house together, but they did.

The werewolf sighed, "She's been feeling a bit under the weather recently."

Roxana bit her lip and raised her brow, gazing at him with an 'are you kidding' look, "She's probably pregnant."

Sergio's brows furrowed as he pointed at her with his beer, "I wouldn't be surprised."

Dorian looked at his friend, if they could be called friends, "What's the spawn count, now?"

Sergio closed one eye and appeared to be in deep concentration, "Twenty three? Laura has given eight…honestly, birth control potion just doesn't work on that one." He shook his head, even though he had a large, proud grin on his face.

Roxana chuckled. "The misery," She said sarcastically. "You don't care, Sergio."

He shrugged, "I really don't. It's in my blood."

"It's in everyone's blood." Dorian patted him on the back.

Sitting between the two idiots, Roxana grabbed Sergio's vodka bottle and downed it, "Not in my blood."

Dorian and Sergio glanced at each other, before Sergio threw his arm over her shoulder and leaned in, "That's because you're a virgin."

Roxana snorted, if she wasn't used to their constant dirty mouth comments, she would've poured the vodka all over their perfectly gelled hair by now, "I love how you two know everything."

Dorian sighed longingly, "Once you do it, you'll never know how you survived before."

Sergio nodded, "I'm sure Black would agree."

Roxana spat out the vodka previously in her mouth, "Like I said, I love how you two know _everything_."

Dorian shrugged, "Fine choice, doll. I knew his uncle, Alphard. He was always going on about how proud he was of his eldest nephew." He seemed to have sobered up dramatically.

Sergio groaned and jumped to his feet, "Let's get out of here, Dorian. Apparently Veronica's brought something back to eat."

True his words, a woman of extreme elegance floated through the tent door. Veronica, Stefan and Vladimir's mother, clashed horribly in her lilac robes and periwinkle scarf between the two evergreen clad boys that were currently hugging her. A Ministry man was lingering behind her looking dazed and head over heels in love.

Dorian bent down to whisper in Roxana's ear just as Sergio escaped through the back entrance, "Whatever you do, don't end up like her." He then strode away as well.

Roxana watched the golden blonde witch with disdainful eyes. Even though Veronica Travec was a pureblood, she was still a prostitute and a horrible mother. She'd rarely been there for Stefan and Vladimir during their childhood, only showing up on holidays and when they started becoming famous Quidditch players. Instead, Veronica could've been found among the richest men, playing along to their every whim as their mistress. But, from the large opal ring on her left hand, it appeared that she'd realized her time of 'playing' had officially come to an end. The Ministry man, Roger Lint, was simply her fall back plan.

Not wanting to cross paths whatsoever, Roxana made a beeline for Demetri.

"Nervous?" She asked her friend, who'd been wringing his hands in front of him for the last thirty minutes.

Demetri gave her a half smile and looked at her anxiously, "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Now where's the Seeker, I haven't met him yet." Roxana said gazing around the tent, seeing only six boys out of the required seven.

Demetri grinned and dashed out of the tent for a moment before coming back with, "Victor?!" Roxana shouted in disbelief. "How?! I thought you could only be on one Quidditch team."

Viktor was chuckling at her with Demetri, "Nice to see you too." He shared a sad glance with his friend, "I was allowed to substitute being that the old seeker got dragon pox weeks ago and still hasn't recovered."

Her smile fell and her brows furrowed before she embraced Viktor quickly, "Well, I'm glad you're the replacement. Now I have no doubt that we'll win."

 **August 28th (Sunday), 1994**

 **Dartmoor, England**

 **1:00pm**

And win they did, 390-10 to be exact. The party hadn't stopped until noon the next day when the Ministry officials were afraid the people celebrating had been hit with cheering charms… which they hadn't. Anyways, it was best that the partying had ceased for the alcohol had run out, the _crates and barrels_ full of alcohol, were all gone, and the participants surely would've gone out looking for more. The Transylvanian team had earth shattering hangovers on Sunday morning and Dorian swore to Roxana that he'd never drink again; though just before breakfast she saw him down a beer.

Roxana, herself hadn't been a saint either. After Viktor had caught the snitch and the team returned back to their grounds to celebrate, she joined Veronica in some tabletop belly dancing. She felt especially guilty after she had forced Lina on the table and made her strip down to her lingerie as well. The blonde still hadn't spoken to her.

By twelve, Roxana had gotten dressed, taken a hangover potion from Demetri and went to see if the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione had arrived. Thankfully, no one questioned her as she walked out of the tent, not because they didn't care, but because they still couldn't form complete sentences and grunting seemed to be the new official language.

After celebrating and going around the grounds to get other people to join in on their happiness, Roxana knew where her friends would be camping.

"Go Transylvania!" Someone screamed at her as she passed by wearing Vladimir's extra jersey.

"That's right!" She yelled back at them with a bright smile.

"Ana! Over here!" Ginny was waving eagerly at her by two small tents with the name, "Weezy."

"Hey! Did you just get here?" Roxana asked skipping over and doing a twirl.

"We've been here for hours actually. Woke up in like the bloody night. But hey, we're here." Ginny led her inside the tent and Roxana was thankful it was bigger than it appeared from the outside. The whole clan was there, even Charlie and Bill.

Roxana held her tongue before screaming, "Transylvania won! What'd I tell you!" She did a little dance and stuck her tongue out at Bill and Charlie.

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "I heard you've all been giving the Ministry a tough time."

Nodding fiercely, "Well, first off they didn't, for whatever reason, anticipate the Romanian Longhorn dragons being released, which was _clearly_ written into the program." She batted her hand, "That was sorted out quite easily. Then they came to yell at us for partying too loudly." Roxana snorted, "As if winning the World Cup is a small accomplishment. We took care of that too."

Rocking back and forth on her heels, biting her lip to keep from smirking she continued, "Then yesterday they came back to bother us and we threatened them with a werewolf, a vampire, all seven Romanian Longhorns and the veelas, and they FINALLY backed off." She twirled her hair and sat down next to Hermione, "But sadly all the alcohol was gone, the table I was dancing on broke because Sergio and Dorian fell asleep on it and the fire burned out causing us to lose the party vibe. Everyone woke up with hangovers today. But I mean come on! We had a reason to celebrate. 390-10!" She whistled and closed her eyes as her head rested on Harry's shoulder.

No one said a word until Fred cleared his throat, "Where in the story did you lose your pants."

Roxana looked down and groaned, "Uh, Friday night… right after the game when I started dancing on the table." In a resigned tone, "I've been pant-less for nearly two days and it's been amazing."

Percy was the only one staring at her appalled, "Have you been… drugged?"

Everyone burst out laughing and Roxana shook her head, "Nope. So, who wants to come with me back to the tent? I want to go get my camera before the final tonight. Oh! And we have SO much food left over."

Only the twins, Ron, Bill, Charlie and looked up for it. "Did I mention Roger Lint is there?" She heard Percy gasp and she bent to whisper in Ginny and Hermione's ears, "The teams really hot and they were shirtless when I left them an hour ago." Turning to Harry, "I want to introduce you to someone."

Roxana wasn't sure what they'd walk in on, but once they did, she knew it could've been much worse. Stefan was holding a fizzing champagne bottle, the liquid squirting into his brother's mouth across the room. Luca was doing sit-ups with a half full bottle of vodka next to him. Alexander was showing off to Lina by doing a handstand over a beer barrel and beginning to chug. While Demetri was riding his broom, trying to catch the only scotch bottle in the tent, which had been charmed to fly away from him by Stefan.

Dorian seemed to be reading the newspaper, however it was upside down and instead of a coffee in his hand was absinthe… his whole body was shaking. Veronica was making out with Roger in a corner. Sergio the poor, idiotic werewolf who'd left early because of the full moon had apparently brought more alcohol. Did Roxana mention that club music was playing loudly enough to break one's ear drums or that all the boys were shirtless?

Roxana bustled deeper into the tent, shut off the radio, and shouted, "Guests," in Romanian. She helped Dorian get up and dragged him to his room where she told him not to leave unless, "the tent is on fire."

When she came back Vladimir and Stefan were shaking hands enthusiastically with the twins. Ron was eating chocolate cake with Andrei, his strict older brother was nearby speaking to Roger. Veronica was hanging onto Bill's every word, while Hermione and Ginny were being wooed by Luca who kept winking at them causing the poor girls to turn scarlett. Harry was introducing himself to Demetri and was talking with Lina and Alexander.

"I see it took no time for you four to get planning." Roxana chuckled as George handed Stefan a nosebleed nougat.

"They just shared some very…" George was interrupted by his brother. Stefan and Vladimir looked impressed by how in tune the twins were to one another.

"Very… useful information." Fred finished.

Roxana raised her brow and Vladimir responded with a Romanian accent, "They were planning to bet with Ludo Bagman. According to father, he needs to repay the Ministry a lot of money and has been broke for several months."

Roxana nodded, "Thank Merlin, you two didn't run into him. He probably would've paid you back in Leprechaun gold."

"If he paid them back at all." Stefan added grimacing.

Vladimir shot his younger brother a glare, meaning 'leave it,' "I heard you two like pranking people. Well… Stefan and I may not be at your level, from what Ana has told us, but we do partake in the occasional joke."

Roxana chuckled, "I'll leave you to compare." She quickly walked over to Luca who was flexing his muscles and giving Ginny and Hermione his signature veela smile.

"Oh god, stop." She leaned to whisper in his ear, "You do realize you have a girlfriend and child at home right?"

Luca pouted, "But Sergio and Dorian are fathers and they still flirt around."

Roxana giggled thinking about how the two men in question would've reacted to that statement, "That's because they're man whores. And have you really sunk so low as to compare yourself to them?" She frowned, "You love Georgiana."

Luca sniffed and shot a glance at Ginny and whispered once more to Roxana, "But they're so cute."

Roxana shook her head, "I will castrate you, Luca."

He stuck his tongue out at her, and conjured two bouquets of pink carnations, which he gave to Ginny and Hermione before taking his leave with a low bow.

"Why'd you send him away? He was handsome." Ginny cried looking down at her flowers.

"He also has a three week baby with a fifteen year old girl." Roxana went to see how Harry and Demetri were getting along without seeing the girl's reaction.

Her blond friend grinned as she approached and patted Harry on the back, "One day we need to practice together. Ana tells me you're an amazing seeker."

Roxana rested her chin on his shoulder, "Flew on a charmed broom, dodged a rogue bludger, defeated dementors and _your_ cousin all while playing. He's got game."

Her complimentary comments laid forgotten when Harry's jaw fell, "You're related to the Malfoys?"

Demetri cleared his throat, "By blood only."

"Demetri here isn't a pureblood fanatic." Roxana assured Harry. The young boy nodded slowly and a few moments later Demetri was teaching him about some famous Quidditch technique.

 **7:00pm**

When the final began everyone had eaten and rested, Dorian had woken from his intoxicated slumber and they headed to the game. Being famous and what not, Demetri pulled some strings and got them all front row seats in the Romanian minister's box. Harry and Ron had seemed besides the moon, and whatever doubts Harry may have had for the older boy were now gone.

Unfortunately, Bulgaria lost. The game had been rough and dirty and it definitely sobered the Transylvanian team up a notch. From the moment Krum had agreed to be their seeker, they'd been ready for the comments that would await if the Bulgarian team lost and they won.

 **11:35pm**

Roxana was peacefully sleeping in between Vladimir and Demetri when the brightest of lights had her up and yawning.

"What's going on?" She asked blinking slowly. Vladimir groaned, while Demetri snored on.

Dorian stood at the door breathing deeply, a look of fury in his nearly black eyes, "Death Eaters! Everyone out! They're lighting the grounds on fire!"

Roxana's heart skipped painfully when she registered the faint smell of smoke and ashes. Before she knew it, Demetri was urging Dorian to take care of her no matter what and she was being pulled out of the tent and onto the back of a broom. The rest of the boys exited just as a whistling noise was heard and the nearby tent caught aflame.

"Where are you guys going?!" She screamed as Dorian pulled the broom off the ground.

"We're trained for this kind of stuff, Foxy!" Stefan shouted with a look of excitement in his eyes. In the distance she could see Lina and Veronica flying towards the Apparition center.

"We're going to fight!" Vladimir turned around with the rest of his friends and not even a second later, she and Dorian we're high off the ground and the green tent was out of sight.

Towards the entrance of the moor she could spot dozens of cloaked figures. Her breath hitched seeing a muggle family being tortured and strung along as puppets. Half the moor was already under flames. Where were the Aurors? Where was the Order?

Roxana held Dorian's shoulders tighter as they descended, "We need to find Harry!" If the Death Eaters were here and got word that the boy who'd defeated their leader was also at the World Cup, then it wouldn't end well.

"A step ahead of you, doll! He's by..." But before Dorian could finish a ball of fire flew past them, near enough for Roxana to feel the scorching flame.

"What the fuck!" Roxana turned around, though the people on the ground were too small for her to identify.

"I'm going to land!" Dorian shouted and soon they were plummeting to the ground and Roxana was screaming. Just as their feet touched, Voldemort's sign appeared in the sky, all wickedly morbid in a sick Slytherin green. The air around was thick with throat clenching smoke and humidity.

Roxana breathed heavily, grabbing the arm Dorian offered for support without hesitation. She looked around desperately, there were no Death Eaters in sight, just the forest.

"Are you okay?" Dorian asked frowning as he gazed down at her.

Her breath was coming in short gasps, but she nodded, "Yeah." In the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of light coming from deep in the woods. She pulled Dorian away from it, when to her great surprise Harry, Ron, Hermione and came out looking shocked and frightened.

Her heart began beating again and she rushed to Harry's side, "What happened?"

"Someone used my wand to conjure that." He pointed up at the dark mark in the sky.

Roxana's hand flew to cover a gasp, but a cry left her throat instead as a snake made it's way out of the skulls mouth and she fell to the ground.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: I listened to 'Seven Devils,' by Florence and the Machine and 'Black Sea,' by Natasha Blume, while editing this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **August 29th (Monday), 1994**

 **The Burrow**

 **7:30am**

Roxana, drenched in sweat, was squirming in Ginny's extra bed, crying out every couple of seconds. A nightmare had overtaken her sleep and no one was around to put a stop to the girl's suffering.

In the nightmare, she was walking up rickety, creaking stairs in a mold stenched house. An elderly, unkempt police officer was walking in front of her, listening to something or someone. Roxana couldn't make out the words though… it was as if there were earmuffs over her ears, hindering her. She continued following the man until they came to a hallway. The sight was alarming. Bones, human bones were littered around, mixed in with decaying flesh and swarming with flies. Without warning, Roxana saw a large snake making its way towards the officer.

"Run!" She cried out hoarsely, but he couldn't hear her. The snake seemed to be waiting for a command before it attacked. Roxana closed her eyes as the man crumpled to the floor, writhing and screaming. His eyes dimmed as he died, joining the rest of the skeletons.

 **7:35am**

"Ana!" It was Harry.

Roxana shot up in the bed holding her neck, looking around madly. There was no snake, no officer and certainly no skeletons. _I'm safe. I'm at the Burrow._

She heard running from down the hall and the door swung open with a loud, "bang!"

Ron and Hermione we're both wide eyed and staring at Roxana in horror, Ron gulped, "You were screaming bloody murder."

Catching her breath, a deep frown on her face, she sipped the water Hermione handed her before explaining, "Nightmare. I… was in this… this terrible house and I watched as a police officer got… attacked by… by a snake." She shuddered and tossed the wrinkled blanket away from her.

The young trio shared glances, Harry cleared his throat, "I had a dream about a snake too, a few weeks ago. With… Voldemort and Wormtail."

Roxana stared at him with a worried look, forgetting momentarily about her nightmare, "Has your scare been hurting?"

Harry nodded slowly, "I've written to Sirius, but…"

"He hasn't responded." She sighed, "We'll wait for his answer before telling anyone else." Remembering the previous night Roxana gasped, "Is everyone ok?"

Hermione nodded, "Everyone's Ministry didn't catch any of the Death Eaters though. They got absolutely dragged in today's paper."

Roxana huffed and stood to go over to the apartment. Afterall, there were only three days left until they had to be at Kings Cross and they'd be staying the rest of the time at the Weasleys. Her grandma had assured that she'd have everything packed in five minutes tops, while she was away at the World Cup, but Roxana still wanted to check everything was in order.

"Where are your brothers?" She asked Ron, who was looking through Ginny's makeup drawer with a grimace on his face.

"They're actually over at Hagrid's getting Sirius's bike over here. Oh, mum said to tell you to relax, and… that all the party arrangements are being taken care of." He rolled his eyes and grinned at her, "So, relax or I'll get blamed if you faint again."

Roxana held up her hands in front of her, "Cross my heart and hope to die." She left the room just as Hermione began urgently explaining to her shocked redheaded friend that Roxana wasn't actually _hoping to die_.

 **The Three Broomsticks, Room #5**

 **8:00am**

Roxana stepped through the floo and blinked. Everything was gone. In the farthest corner was a small cloth bag labeled Roxana's home. Next to it, was her and Harry's packed Hogwarts suitcases, their owl cages and Harry's firebolt. Roxana skipped over to her suitcase with a sly pout, and picked up Sir Lone, a fluffy teddy bear dressed up as an English foot guard. She'd bought him from a vendor in front of King's Cross station after her grandma had dropped her off for her first year. Thinking she'd lost him ages ago, she hugged the bear unabashedly tight and made her way to the floo with the firebolt and Hedwig's cage in hand.

 **9:00am**

After Roxana had taken everything to the Burrow, and had Harry inspect the apartment too, just to make sure nothing was left over, they made their way downstairs to thank Rosmerta.

The instant the owner spotted them she beckoned them over to the bar where she was currently serving two wizards.

"Leaving already?" Rosmerta asked with a half smile.

As they nodded she placed a Butterbeer in front of Harry and a Cream whiskey in front of Roxana. "On the house," she told them in a soft voice.

 _As always._ Roxana grinned and took out the apartment key from her purse, "Thank you so much, Rosmerta. For everything. If you ever need help around here just ask. It's really been a pleasure working with you." She rounded the bar in order to embrace the woman.

"Oh, it was a pleasure for me too, Roxana. You've been such a big help around here. The customers are going to start wondering where you've disappeared." Rosmerta tucked a stray hair behind Roxana's ear.

"Tell them I'll be back next summer." She chuckled and winked, before hugging the owner once more, "I'll see you when the trips start up again, but the twins will probably make an appearance on Thursday."

Rosmerta's eye lit up as she laughed, "I've gotten used to those two rascals visiting me on the first day back."

"Bye, Rosmerta." She made her way where Harry stood by the floo and a minute later they were gone.

 **August 30th (Tuesday), 1994**

 **The Burrow**

 **6:40pm**

In the quaint Weasley home all the windows were open, letting in a warm summer breeze throughout the house. From Ginny's first floor room, the garden outside could be seen in all its festive marvel. Loud voices, boisterous laughter and music could be heard below the large white tent that stood glimmering in the afternoon sun.

"Stay still Hermione…I need to get the wing on this eye the same as the other." Roxana flicked the liquid liner and backed away, tilting her friends head to the left and to the right, checking to make sure the line was perfect. "Now mascara." Roxana threw the liquid liner to Ginny, who was just finishing up Dora's eyeshadow.

Hermione sighed, but closed her eyes as the thick mascara brush came towards her lashes.

"Blink," Roxana hummed quietly, not wanting to risk moving in anyway. "And… done."

Hermione turned around to look in the mirror behind her and gasped, "Holy hell."

"I didn't know you cursed, Hermione." Dora chuckled and Ginny cried out, "Don't move!"

"Sorry, sorry." Dora bit her lip as she continued giggling.

Roxana leaned into the mirror and added a nude-ish color to her lips, her makeup was already on a glowier side than she normally wore, so she didn't add any gloss. "You like it don't you?" She asked, shooting Hermione a glance who still hadn't stopped narrowing her eyes at her reflection.

"Yeah, it's just, I barely recognize myself." Hermione frowned.

Shrugging, "I think you still look like the Hermione Granger I know and love." Roxana sat down to put her black heeled sandals on, knowing that Hermione would most likely _not_ be using makeup on the daily.

"Thanks, Gin," Dora said as Ginny pulled away and claimed that she'd done her best.

"Oh, you look stunning. We all look stunning for that matter." Roxana stood, folding her hands over her burgundy strapless sundress.

"We do, but mum is going to yell if we're late. Let's go down." Ginny rolled her eyes with a smirk before she headed downstairs followed by Hermione.

Roxana shot Dora a side glance as they walked out, "How's it going with Remus?"

Dora frowned confusedly, "What do you mean?"

Chuckling at her friends befuddlement, "I mean you two are obviously on speaking terms if he sent you a patronus."

Dora stopped on the stairs and turned towards her, "He hasn't sent me any patronus."

It was Roxana's turn to look bewildered, "Two weeks ago... he sent someone a patronus saying that I was okay."

Dora gave her a sad grin, "Well, it wasn't me," before leaving Roxana with a deep frown.

Roxana was pondering who Remus could've possibly sent the message to. Maybe someone in the Order? But she didn't know anyone who would care that much about her. Sirius was out of the question since he was too far away from England to receive a patronus. Or was he?

"What are you doing?" Speak of the devil, Remus was at the foot of the stairs looking up at her with a questioning smile.

Sighing, "Hello to you too, Moony. And if you must know, I was thinking." Roxana descended quickly and was about to pass Remus without a second look, but something stopped her.

She grinned slyly, "How are you Remus? How was the full moon?"

"I'm well. The full moon went by without a hitch." He nodded not looking at her.

When Roxana grinned it didn't reach her eyes; the scent of amber, Firewhiskey and smoke were there like the last time she'd seen Remus, "That's good." She bit her lip, "Remus, you wouldn't happen to have any cigarettes on you?"

Remus didn't hesitate, "Actually," he pulled out a worn box of Marlboro cigarettes from his pocket and held it open for her to take one.

Roxana didn't look up at him or thank him as he lit a flame. After she blew out the first inhale of sweet smoke she smirked and went on her tiptoes as Ron passed them by in the hallway.

"I didn't know you smoked, Remus." She let the comment sink in, before heading out to the garden in a bad mood and a look to kill.

Roxana shamelessly entered the werewolf's mind as she swung the porch door open with a thud. She stood on the doorstep with fury in her eyes.

Sirius was in England, in Kent to be more specific, Lupin cottage to be exact. He'd been there since August first, right after his meeting with Dumbledore at Hogwarts. The Order of Phoenix had gathered without her or Dora, and decided it was best for them if them didn't know he was back. There was a high possibility that his letters were being read.

The previous clear, sunny day was gone. Dark rain clouds were rolling in at an alarming rate, while thunder and lightning were already holding a performance from above. Roxana, nearly shaking with anger, blew another ring of smoke, before stepping out into the storm.

The rain did not touch her. A layer of golden light laid above her like a giant umbrella protecting her. At the same time, the energy drew the lightning like a beckon and suddenly there were not tens, but hundreds of lightning bolts crashing down right over Roxana. Noticing this, the young witch stuck out her hands besides her figure with confidence. She watched in fervor as two thick rods of blinding light connected with her palms. She began spinning, hands outstretched, head thrown back, the cigarette crumbling on the ground from the impact of lightning a foot away. Slowly, a circle of dense, impenetrable, sparking energy surrounded Roxana like a cylinder. Her breath came easily. She only wished a special someone could be there with her.

"Kitten?" Sirius was standing in the ring of fire, looking at her in reserved awe.

Roxana's indignation disappeared with one last flash of lightning. The clouds dissipated and the rain ceased as she wrapped her arms around him. "Sirius." The sun illuminated her once crackling hair as they turned to face the tent, but the only thing Roxana saw were her grandmother's normally green eyes which were now browner than normal.

Blinking, Roxana noticed that there were no clouds in the horizon, the ground was as dry as it could be, the cigarette was still burning away in her grasp and no one stood besides her.

"My dear girl." Her grandma was watching her with a guilt ridden, pitying look. "Come inside with me."

Roxana followed numbly, casting a glance behind her shoulder as the porch door slammed shut. Everything had felt so real, so unbelievably real: Sirius's arms around her waist, the smell of rain, the blinding light; she could hardly believe none of it had actually happened.

Antonetta led Roxana into the drawing room, where with a critical stare she assured herself that no one was there. "Since when can you control energy?" She asked calmly in Romanian.

Roxana shrugged, "For about a year now." She paused narrowing her eyes, " _Wait_ … so what happened back there…"

"Was all in your head. You've always had a very... reckless imagination." Antonetta Constantin was rummaging through her bag as she responded. She pulled out a vial of emerald liquid and handed it gently to her granddaughter, "The dreams have begun again, haven't they?"

Frowning, Roxana nodded slowly, "They have." Her grandmother still hadn't let go of the vial, "Does this help? Will this stop them?"

"Yes, but not indefinitely." Antonetta gave a short smile, releasing her previously tight grasp.

Roxana stared at the liquid in question, before popping it open and tipping it back, "Oh! It's horrid!" She grimaced and shut her eyes tightly. The ashy, burnt taste of the potion was gone a second later.

A question lingered on the tip of her tongue for a tense minute, before she had the will to voice it, "Did you know Sirius was in England."

Like she feared the elderly woman nodded briefly, "It was my idea for you not to find out."

Roxana sat dumbstruck, her anger from earlier returning back full force,"Why!? Do you actually think I'd risk his safety by knowing? and how come you didn't tell me you were in the Order?"

"I just couldn't find the right time. And you wouldn't risk his safety, no. Your safety however, yes. Which would eventually lead to his safety as well." Her grandmother sat down next to her.

Roxana leaned back with a look of intense concentration in her eyes, "You saw me do something crazy." It wasn't a question.

"Perhaps." Her grandma, for the first time, looked unsure of herself.

"That's not a definite answer." Roxana crossed her hands over her chest as she faced the woman.

"I am near the end… the future is not as clear as it used to be, dear."

Roxana's suspicion dropped and she quickly went to embrace her grandma tightly, "Oh, Merlin. You… you did tell me about your… funeral. I'm sorry. I won't tell a soul that I know. I promise."

Her grandmother pulled away, holding her at arm's length, tears streaming from her green eyes, "You may tell Sirius, his incoming letters aren't being read and I'll try to put a stop to his outgoing letters being read too. I'm sure you do not like lying to him as he doesn't to you."

Roxana was reminded of the subtle hints in Sirius's last letter, "No, I don't." She stood, "Thanks grandma."

 **8:40pm**

Roxana was sitting with her feet propped on the plastic table outside reading over her letter to Sirius.

Ginny, who was eating an orange popsicle next to her began smirking, "I thought you said you weren't going to write to him until he sent you a decent _essay_."

Roxana bit the pen in her hand, tilting her head to the right, she shrugged, "I wasn't, but hopefully this will make him see things in a different light."

The redhead sat forward, looking scandalized, "You're not breaking up with…"

"No, of course not." Roxana sighed and stared down at the paper in front of her.

 _Dante,_

 _I've thought of starting this letter in so many ways, and at the same time, never starting it at all. But I've been blind and for that reason it's taken me so long to respond. Your last letter was brutal and confusing, and only tonight, when Remus pulled out a worn, familiar looking cigarette packet did I come to my damn senses._

 _Can you imagine how angry I got finding out that people have been meeting behind my back and discussing things that have little interest to them, but a great interest to me? I was furious and still am._

 _Putting my betrayal aside, I'm glad you're safe and in the country. Staying with Remus will do you good. It was smart on your part to go to Dumbledore. I'm sure you didn't expect things to go like they have, but life goes on, and now you can at least rest assured that I understand._

 _The OOTP doesn't know that I've found out and I think it'd be best if we kept it that way. So be careful in your letters. Harry doesn't know._

 _On a brighter note, I've managed to bring your old motorcycle to the Weasleys. I made a bet with Bill on whether or not England was going to beat Transylvanian, his payment was moving it here…if you were wondering if I flew it to the Weasleys or something crazy along those lines. It's being kept in a very nice shed, away from the rain and snow. No offence to Hagrid, but if the motorcycle hadn't had any charms placed on it, I'm sure it wouldn't have lasted as long as it has._

 _Did you get the photos from the concert I sent you? If you have, don't I look fantastic? Do I remind you of anyone? Anyone at all? Thanks for the leather jacket, Padfoot._

 _Right now I'm watching Dora dance with Charlie for the third time. Guess who's also_

 _watching, mind you, with jealousy… our dear Moony. I'd like to say I had no part in this, but I'd be lying. Though, after finding out about you only today, I don't feel a smudge of guilt. Is that bad?_

 _I miss you,_

 _Kitten_

 _P.S. I will fly that motorcycle of yours one day._

Roxana folded the paper and went to give it to Ebony.

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **11:00pm**

Remus Lupin had a scorching headache as he stepped into his living room. Sirius was laying on his back reading a Quidditch magazine on the sofa. He didn't look up when Remus fell into the armchair across from him.

"How'd the party go?" Sirius asked smirking.

The werewolf groaned loudly, "I… messed up, big time."

"Hmm?" Sirius sat up, tossing his previous occupation aside and grabbing the nearly empty beer bottle next to him.

Remus closed his eyes and leaned back, "I had those rotten cigarettes of yours in my pocket and…"

"Kitten smelt them on you." Sirius grinned in mirth and raised his brows in defiance when Remus sat up with a look of disbelief, his hands falling to his sides.

"You sneaky son of a bitch, you put them in there." Remus shook his head, trying not to give off the impression that he was alright with it, but he eventually smiled.

"I did." Sirius shrugged unapologetically, then paused, "You know I don't like lying to her. It's a wonder I didn't do something earlier." He downed the malty liquid, "Beside's it worked." From his pocket he pulled out Roxana's letter that had been delivered a few hours before. "The Order doesn't know she knows, and we're keeping it that way. Got it, Moony?"

Remus held up his hands, "Not a word." He relaxed and summoned a beer for himself and another for Sirius. "I can't believe I didn't anticipate this happening." He rubbed his temple.

Sirius, twisting the cap off the bottle, smirked and gave Remus and innocent look, "Did you like Roxana's bet with Charlie?"

Remus frowned deeply, "What bet?"

Sirius let out a chuckle, before composing himself, "I heard Dora had a very nice night being spun around by him." His serious facade dropped and he bent over laughing.

The werewolf sighed deeply and finished his drink, "How you two weren't sorted into Slytherin is besides me."

Sirius smirked, holding his hand out, "Give me my babies."

Remus begrudgingly reached into his pocket and pulled out the cigarette packet, he threw it harshly to Sirius.

The box landed a foot away from him. "Now I remember why you never played Quidditch."

Remus blinked at him without saying a word. A moment later, he watched Sirius in amusement, take a long sniff of the box. "What are you…"

"Damn it, Remus! It doesn't smell like her in the slightest!" Sirius gave him a witheringly disappointed look.

"She asked me for a cigarette and I held the box for her?! What did you want me to do? Throw it at her and hope for her scent to linger?" Remus raised his brows in bewilderment.

Sirius tilted his head, deciding that it would've been strange for Remus to throw the box at Roxana. She probably would've strangled him, "Yeah, alright." He got up, went over to the fireplace, sprinkled some floo dust on the box and shouted, "The Burrow," as he threw it in. It vanished and he went to sit back down.

Remus stared at the fireplace, "If Arthur asks me why I sent a pack of cigarettes through his floo tomorrow… I swear I'm going to hit you."

"Fine, but they'll be sent back smelling like vanilla." Sirius winked at him while he folded his hands over his bent knee.

"Uhuh. Sure they will." Remus leaned back on the chair yawning, "She can't read your mind, Padfoot. Not from this far away."

Sirius shrugged, "We'll see."

 **The Burrow**

 **11:50pm**

"Don't wait for up for us." Roxana waved at the redheaded witch who was still confused on why it was urgent for her, Dora and Charlie to go to Diagon Alley at this time of night.

"We'll be back before you know it, mum." Charlie kissed his mother on the cheek and followed the girls into the living room, just in time to see Roxana pocketing a box of cigarettes with a grin.

 **Diagon Alley**

 **11:57pm**

The three friends were all on a mission when they split ways at the Leaky Cauldron. Charlie, was headed into Knockturn Alley to get a dragon serum of some kind. The girls didn't understand why a silly serum was so important as to make him go in the sketchiest place during the dead of night, but he assured them he knew what he was getting into. Dora was on the search for a specific strawberry cheesecake that was only sold on September first at a bakery in this part of muggle London; she wanted to be there before anyone else. Roxana, was going to get more ink done.

"Meet here in an hour?" Charlie asked dusting his clothes of soot.

"That sounds good." Dora agreed, while Roxana gave him a grin and a nod.

"Oh, Dora, do you mind getting me some Marlboros?" She handed her twenty euros.

"Sure thing, and I'm getting you cheesecake too. It's to die for. Charlie, I know you're allergic to strawberries." Dora smirked when he pulled a face and nodded.

"Alright then, good luck." Roxana walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with Charlie.

With little lamp posts, the long cobble stoned street was dark and there were hardly any people lingering around like in the day hours. Roxana stuck close to Charlie as an old hag passed her, grinning evilly as though she knew her dirtiest secret.

"Charlie, if you're not back in an hour, I'll kill you myself." She stared up at him, narrowing her eyes. She definitely didn't want to wander these streets longer than necessary.

"Noted. But, I'll probably be done the fastest, so I'll come check on you."

Roxana nodded, "Well, don't make any deals with the devil."

"Can't promise anything." Charlie held up his hands as he left her standing next to the tattoo parlor.

She entered muttering about what she'd tell Molly if her son came back with horns on his head.

 **September 1st (Thursday), 1994**

 **Alley Tattoo Studio**

 **12:05am**

"I remember you. Came in here about a year ago and got a… star tattoo." Stephanie, the witch who'd done her tattoo last time drawled from behind the counter. "Brought that shy friend of yours too?"

Roxana kept from chuckling, "No, not this time."

"So what tattoo are you looking to get now? Have any ideas?" The blonde haired witch stifled a yaw and popped a piece of licorice in her mouth as she asked.

Making her way past a cart of bright paint, Roxana nodded and carefully pulled off her black cardigan, revealing a red tank top, but most importantly a fading bite mark at the base of her neck.

Stephanie dropped her bag of sweets and made her way quickly to her customer, "Werewolf bite or an over eager boyfriend?"

Roxana chuckled, "Uh, the second one."

"And… you want me to cover it?" Stephanie pulled out a large album of possible tattoos that could cover the bite mark.

"Nope, I actually want a five pointed star on each bruise. There's twelve of them. I'd like all of them to be black and varying in size and rotation. Does that make sense?" Roxana looked to Stephanie who was busy sketching her image.

"Like this?" On the pad of translucent paper, Stephanie had drawn out her bite perfectly and added the tattoo over it. The pattern made the mark no longer resemble teeth marks, but a galaxy of stars.

"Perfect." Roxana grinned.

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **2:06am**

Remus and Sirius had fallen asleep hours before, Remus due to reaching his maximum alcohol intake and Sirius due to boredom. However, when the fireplace erupted multiple times with green flames the two sleeping occupants couldn't help but wake.

Sirius was on his feet, "I knew it! I knew it, Moony." He reached into the stone fireplace and pulled out nine boxes of brand new cigarettes and one old and torn box. They all carried a strong aroma of vanilla and roses.

Remus snored loudly and woke with a groan, "Why'd you…" He stopped when he saw his friends arms carrying the red and white boxes. "Huh. She can read your mind. Can I go back to sleep now?" Remus asked though his eyes were already closing and Sirius payed him no attention.

Sitting down, Sirius flipped open the old box of cigarettes and smirked. Inside was written in the tiniest cursive penmanship, "What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger." He ran his thumb along the single line, remembering it well as the first words Roxana had ever spoken to him. They'd given him hope then, though a year ago, he didn't know just how much the gal would come to mean to him and how much more important those words would be.

Inside the box itself, nestled between the three remaining cigarettes were two pictures. Sirius nearly dropped them upon first inspection. The first was of Roxana's bare back, where just below her waist he could see a vivid tattoo of a star. He watched entranced as she moved her hips a couple of times before she looked over her shoulder, biting her lip. It felt as though she was staring into his soul with her big innocent eyes. When she began to turn towards the camera, he held his breath, but the picture resumed to its starting image.

"Temptress," he muttered lowly, rubbing his chin. He grabbed the second picture and leaned back sighing. Roxana stood in profile, staring fixedly with mischief filled eyes. A slow, delectable smirk spread across her satin lips, before a radiant smile was captured as she began to laugh. Light fluttered over her bright eyes when she calmed and stared back at at the camera in reserved cheerfulness.

To Sirius, she looked different. Not in the sense of appearance per say, but in knowledge, maturity perhaps. It seemed as though the last three months had opened her eyes, for the better, to life's woes and mishaps. Her gaze held a rare hope that was difficult to find in dark times. It spread quickly through him, warming him and giving him a sense of importance and belonging.

* * *

 **A/N: I miss these two together. A few more chapters until that happens... bare with me.**

 **Side Note: I honestly can't believe that this story is nearing to where I'm currently writing. (Probably because I can't help but upload so often) It was bound to happen and I'm so excited for all of you to read what's to come.**

 **Thank you reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! You guys are the best!**


	60. Chapter 60

**September 1st (Thursday), 1994**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **8:30pm**

Roxana entered the common room with obvious glee after finishing her prefect duties around the castle. The Triwizards Tournament was to be held at Hogwarts of all places and students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were going to be coming in October.

The twins were in their normal spot in front of the fire, next to an empty armchair, which was always reserved for her. They were leaning over a stack of papers, that Roxana recognized as the formulas for the developing joke sweets. Upon seeing her, they smirked and made their way immediately upstairs to gain more privacy than in the busy common room that was filled with giddy and nervous first years.

Considering they'd been at Hogwarts for less than five hours, Roxana didn't know how it was possible for the room to already be in such a mess.

"Did… ah, you find what you were looking for?" She asked biting her lip to keep from laughing as she sat down in George's bed.

Fred grinned sheepishly, "Yeah… I found my sweater." He was wearing a light blue sweater with a green stitched F in the middle.

"Haven't found mine yet." George bawled emptying the complete contents of his suitcase right next to Roxana.

"Ginny probably has it then, you fool." Roxana pointed out. She sat straighter and clapped her hands, earning the boy's attentions. "I can't wait for Demeti to see the three of us in pranking action."

The twins fell in unison on Fred's bed with a sigh, "Think of all the pranks we'll accomplish with a half blood vampire. Vladimir even has fangs."

Fred continued after his brother, with a dazed voice, "And Stefan can make his eyes turn gold on the spot."

"These first years won't know what hit them." George high fived his brother and gave a thumbs up to Roxana.

"I'm worried though… I mean all of them are already seventeen… they'll be able to enter the game." Roxana wringed her hands in her lap wondering what the tournament contenders would have to face and if the Hogwarts contender would be any match for the Durmstrang one. Not that she underestimated the seventh and sixth year curriculum at Hogwarts, but in the face of the Nordic school, when it came to defense and acting in the moment… she didn't see them having much chance.

The twins sat up, exchanged glances before looking at her with excitement, "We're going to enter too."

Roxana stared at them blankly, before she rubbed her temples, "Aging potion?"

"How'd you know?" Fred asked startled.

"I can read your mind, Fredy. Remember?" Roxana crossed her arms over her chest and stepped towards them. "If it works… and I'm highly doubting it, but if it works… you two to have to swear that you'll win. I have no hope for the rest of the students here over the age of seventeen. I could never stand the shame if we lost against Durmstrang." She stopped George from interrupting her, "I'll always support my birth country, but Hogwarts is my true home."

With that she left the twins to scheme and went to support an annoyed Ginny who for the past few hours, had had to listen to Hermione spouting out the belittlement of house elves.

The bushy haired girl was still rambling about holiday leave when Roxana stepped into the warm room. Ginny rolled her eyes to the moon and fell onto her pillow face down.

With a quick, bemused glance around to see that their space compared to the twins was in tip top shape, she turned to the two members she rarely spoke to, " _Brownie and Pastel._ How wonderful it is to see you two. Lovely shirt Parvati. And Lavender is that an Irish poster? A fan aren't ya?"

The shocked girl nodded mutely and Roxana took the advantage to continue, "Seamus was at the World Cup too." She didn't know where she was going with the conversation, but if she had to hear Hermione counter her on the rights of house elves one more time she'd explode. She'd spent the whole feast arguing, and was actually quite happy when she had the valid excuse to leave for her prefect responsibilities.

Walking over to her suitcase, she threw it open, "I think you and Seamus would make a wonderful couple." She turned around smiling sincerely, "Truly."

Lavender sat down on her bed with a shy smile and whispered a throaty, "Thanks," as she went scarlet.

Parvati stared at Roxana with confused awe, her eyes then fell onto the open suitcase, "I didn't know you read the tarot."

It was Roxana's turn to be confused, she spun around to see a deck of cards stuffed carefully between one of her bras and Sirius red shirt which she used a nightgown. _Have those been there the whole time?_

She reached to grab the stack and frowned remembering where she'd seen it in the past. _Grandma._ Why the elderly witch had given them to her was a mystery. The cards were only slightly bigger in size than the usual playing cards. Roxana wasn't sure of their true origin or time period; she'd never asked her grandmother about them and likewise never saw her grandma use them other than for decoration. Not once had she been interested in looking through the deck, but now she was simply drawn.

Roxana picked them up carefully and gazed at the gold leaf embossed design on the back of the cards. "I don't read, but I kind of know what they stand for." The first card she pulled from the top was the high priestess, the second was the empress, the third was the magician, the next was the star and the last… the lovers. The candles in the room illuminated the etched gold in each picture. Roxana rolled her eyes and shuffled the five cards back into the pile; the order was no doubt her grandmother's doing.

Lavender cleared her throat, and hesitantly spoke up, "My mum calls those devil cards."

Ginny snorted, but when Hermione said, "Mine too," the redhead stared in bewilderment.

Roxana shot a glance to her youngest friend, "It's a common misconception among wizards and muggles, especially religious muggles. Tarot cards are grouped among those mysterious things that can't be explained, like ouija boards. Though tarot cards aren't a connection to the other side, but a connection to the higher self, your soul and your belonging on this earth which holds no fathom of time."

Ginny who already understood nodded in agreement. Hermione tilted her head to the side before sighing, "I guess when you put like that they sound alright."

"It's a difficult and more… precise form of divination, in my opinion. You don't have to _see_ anything to know what the cards are telling you." She wondered if they'd been on the supply list for the class. She wasn't sure since the twins opted not to take Divination this year, as it was going to be a N.E.W.T.S level class.

 **September 2nd (Friday), 1994**

 **Great Hall**

"We have Transfiguration first, then Defence after lunch. Charms, Divination for me, and Potions on Monday. Herbology and Transfiguration Tuesday. Wednesday Defence in the morning and Charms after lunch. And Thursday… I've got Divination and Potions right after. Sounds easy enough. I'm glad Potions isn't first like last year. What about you two." Roxana asked the twins after she recited her class schedule. The Gryffindors had just received them as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast.

Roxana reached for the coffee pot while Fred began talking. Hermione snorted when she grabbed a slice of toast and began buttering it. Roxana stared across at the girl, "What?"

"Slave labor." Hermione narrowed her eyes and Roxana noticed that her plate was empty and she had taken a _liking_ to plain water instead of her preferred morning tea.

Roxana rolled her eyes, "George, I'm guessing you have the same schedule as your brother? Care of Magical Creatures when I have Divination?" Roxana surmised, ignoring Hermione.

"Always the bright one, Ana boo." George tapped her nose and resumed with his full plate of food.

"I wonder what we're going to be doing in Defence today. I mean Moody was an _Auror_ ," She continued in a whisper, "He was Sirius's old boss."

"He was an Auror? Fred asked in awe. George choked on his food and began to cough.

Roxana nodded looking around at the usual group, "Yeah, along with James." She grinned at Harry. "Anyways Moody's known for catching Death Eaters." Turning to look at the staff table, Roxana wasn't surprised at not seeing the elderly man there, "He's very... on edge with everyone and everything. I think you remember that Mr, Weasley was talking about his home being broken into… well, I don't think he's recovered yet. For something like that to happen… after all these years in relative peace, I'm sure it caused him a great shock." The Gryffindors shared somber glances.

 **Defence Against the Dark Arts**

 **3:00pm**

Roxana could barely contain her smile as she walked into the classroom after lunch with a twins on each side. After knowing how marvelous of a teacher Remus had been last year, she wasn't sure anyone could fill in the roll quite as well, but Moody was certainly one of the top contenders.

The trio sat down in the front row, Roxana took the window seat as usual. Angelina Johnson settled in the row right behind with Alicia.

A blur of yellow passed through the door as the Hufflepuffs came shuffling in.

"Hey Cedric," Fred and George echoed each other and motioned for the seeker to sit next to them in the row across.

A minute later the bell rang and Professor Moody came in with his clunking footsteps looking like his normal terrifying self. He spared Roxana no glance as he made his way to the front of the room. He took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled grey hair and began to call out names in reverse alphabetical order, his normal eye moving steadily down the aisles while his magical eye swiveled around.

"Diggory, Cedric?" The man called out and Cedric raised his arm high. A prefect badge glimmered on his robes.

"Constantin, Roxana?" Just as Roxana was about to raise her own arm in anticipation of finally getting the attendance out of the way, Moody smirked and said the absolute last thing she'd ever imagined him to say in front of non Order members, "Or should I say Mrs. Black?"

She allowed her shock to show in hopes of appearing in disbelief to the rest of the class who were already whispering behind her back.

"Excuse me, sir?" Her mind was reeling. Why would the ex-auror say such a thing? Wasn't he the one who was always going on about being careful?

"Don't play dumb, girl. You're surrounded by defensive Black magic and ancient magic that even I can't place. How do you explain that?" He stared at her fixedly.

Roxana frowned deeply and took on a frightened expression as she turned to steal a glance at her classmates. Even though they all seemed shocked, they still seemed to be on her side.

"I don't… don't know, Professor." This must be a test of his, she thought. _Yes, a test._ "I've never crossed packs with the murderous Black, thank Merlin."

"Do you think I can't tell you're lying?" Moody practically spat at her.

Roxana paled, "I am not lying, sir. I think I'd know if Sirius Black placed any charms on me." _Just a test._

"Perhaps. He _did_ have countless opportunities last year to do so without you knowing."

The class went silent and Roxana felt all eyes on her, "I'm sorry Professor, it just seems absurd, in all due respect, for Sirius Black to place _protective_ charms on _my_ person. Why would he care about me?" Roxana shrugged and kept her voice steady.

"You do have a point, Miss Constantin." Moody tilted his head and turned around. Roxana held in a sigh of relief. She looked back to the rest of class with small smile and a shake of the head, they seemed almost as relieved as she was.

Slowly, as though watching a leaf fall to the ground, Roxana watched Alicia's face contort with fear. Roxana twisted back into her seat just as Moody yelled, "Crucio," and a burst of crimson shot from his wand.

Roxana's scream echoed, her eyes closed on their own accord waiting for the pain, but it never came. Her teary lashes fluttered open and she stared in terrified awe as the continuous red light hit her chest without conflicting agony. _It's a test._ She threw her head back and a hoarse scream left her throat. A skilled actress she was, tears ran down her cheeks quickly and it couldn't be argued they were fake.

The red light stopped, the curse was lifted, her scream faded and she threw her arms around herself shivering. It had lasted only three seconds.

"My deepest apologies, Miss Constantin." Moody looked around the class at the horrified students, "Do I have to remind you all that this is a N.E.W.T.S level course? Dumbledore has allowed me permission to use any spell at my ready for the benefit of your teaching."

Roxana sent a silent mental message to Fred and George, that she was fine and had merely faked the whole performance. She nodded once and leaned into Fred's embrace.

Moody went over to his desk and the lesson finally began.

 **3:30pm**

The bell rang shrilly to symbolize the end of the class period. Roxana rose and encouraged the twins to go ahead of her to the common room. She took her time, slowly placing her books into her bag and scrutinizing her nails before everyone was out the class before she made her way to the front.

Smiling, "Did I pass?" Roxana grinned at the elderly man who was trying to close his briefcase; it kept swinging open.

Professor Moody looked up with brief confusion before he grunted, "Top marks, Miss Constantin."

"Thanks, sir. And as you always say," She tucked a piece of paper in that was sticking out from the case, enabling it to close, "constant vigilance." With that she let the room on a good note and was certain the class was to be a success.

 **September 17th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Black Lake**

 **11:30am**

Roxana was resting her head on George's shoulder while playing with Fred's hair. They had woken late, missing breakfast and had snuck to the kitchens for some blueberry scones and coffee. Now, they were eating said food in front of the lake where the younger trio, Ginny, Luna and Neville were walking near the water.

"Really?!" George yelled out when his brother accidentally pushed Luna knee deep into the water. "Come on, Ronald!"

The youngest Weasley male turned red and muttered a few apologies to Luna who didn't seem to mind taking a dive in the warm water whatsoever.

"He's going to end up alone." George groaned as he bit into a dark red apple.

Roxana gazed up at him, "Don't be jealous now."

George coughed deeply before laughing full heartedly, "Jealous? Of Ronniekins?"

Roxana snorted when Fred began to snore in her lap, "Yes, you're jealous because Ron gets to hang out with Luna more often than you do."

George huffed at her and bit again into his apple, "You, my dear, couldn't be further from the truth."

"Uh huh, sure." Roxana grabbed her bag without disturbing the sleeping boy, and took out the tarot cards she'd been learning over the last two weeks. She shuffled them as she gazed at Luna. "Pick a card, if you will."

George threw his apple core at the nearby oak tree and wiped his hand on his jeans before his hand hesitated and picked a card from the ones closest to him. "Coincidence," he grumbled.

Roxana regarded the moon card with a smirk.

"You and I know the Wizarding World holds no coincidences." Roxana beamed and shuffled the card back into the pile. She nudged Fred awake and asked him to pick a card. The oldest twin grumbled and picked the middle most card before promptly falling back asleep.

"How much butter beer did he drink again?" Roxana asked George who was trying to sneakily catch glimpses of Lovegood.

"I have no idea. I just know one moment we were talking about Quidditch and the next it's morning and you're pouring hangover potion down our throats." George chuckled and pointed to Fred's card that was turned over in her hand.

Roxana flipped it and grinned, "The hanged man. Remember last year when I read his tea leaves in Divination? I said he was either going to be with a snake or he feel constrained… well this just reinforced my belief."

"Which is…?" George asked raising his brow.

"He's going to fuck a Slytherin at least once in his life." Roxana snorted and patted Fred's head.

George pretended to barf, but then grinned, "I won't ever let him forget it if he does."

"You're such a good brother, George." Roxana shook her head as she giggled.

"I know, I know." He flung her comment away, "Have you heard from Wolfie and Vampy?"

Roxana snorted, "Vladimir will punch you if hears you calling him that."

George pointed at her, "'Noted, thanks."

"And yes, they wrote to me last week saying they can't wait to get here. Too bad Andrei and Alexander aren't going to make it. Oh, did I tell you my friend Fleur is also going to be coming as well? From Beauxbatons?"

George shook his head. "I met her over the summer and we just hit it off. She's really sweet, but I feel that if I dig a bit deeper there's a fun, carefree side to her."

"Well, if anyone can make someone go absolutely bonkers it's you." George tapped her on the nose.

Roxana sniffed, "Why, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." She wiped a fake stray tear from her cheek as George laughed and shrugged at her performance.

Hermione came walking up towards them wearing her S.P.E.W badge proudly, Roxana grinned at her. "Having fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to the library, I've got a Potions essay I'd like to finish." Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried into the castle.

"Don't we have a Potions essay due sometime next week?" George asked with a grimace.

Roxana patted his back, "Yes, Thursday. I finished mine. You and Fred can use it to help."

"How do you always finish your homework so early? I never see you doing anything." George asked her curiously.

Roxana sighed and stared across the expanse of the lake, "I get really bored in Herbology, Divination and Charms. Like really… bored. Which is quite sad, since it's not that I don't like the subjects, it's just that they're so… slow."

"If you say so." George shrugged, he didn't think Charms was slow paced at all. "Have you heard from Padfoot?" He whispered.

Roxana's left hand hovered hovered over Fred's hair as she replied, "I have. He's safe." She'd received a new letter from him just that morning, telling her all of Remus's ramblings when he got too drunk.

"Is he jealous?" George asked smirking.

Roxana's gaze shot to her friends, "Sirius, jealous? Of whom?"

George stared at her as though it were the most obvious answer, "You're Romanian buddies. Sure they're old friends of yours, but at the same time… they _are_ Quidditch World Cup champions."

"Sirius is a grown man. He wouldn't get jealous over something so silly as a friendship of mine." Roxana shook her head, grinning.

George wiggled his brows in defiance, "That's where you're wrong, Ana boo. Everyone gets jealous from time to time… no matter the age. It's in our nature."

She made a face, "You sound like Sergio."

He ignored her comment, "Well, I'm just saying, when the sappier letters or gifts start coming don't forget my lovely advice."

Roxana nodded carefully trying not to laugh to hard, "Very well, George, being that you know the fabrications behind all relationships and are an aged love guru."

"If it happens, you owe me a hundred of those Romanian donut things." George tapped her nose twice and tugged on her hair.

"And if it doesn't?" Roxana asked looking sideways at him. From this angle, in the direct fall sun, she could see the freckles that littered George's nose and cheeks in a different pattern than his brothers. His ears were also more lobed than Fred's.

"I don't owe you anything woman! Because it _will_ happen." George nodded assuredly. He knew that Roxana didn't believe him, that Sirius was past petty feelings like jealousy, but truth be told he didn't think maturity included not getting jealous. In the overall picture of being 'mature', regarding jealousy, it meant that the way you chose to handle your transgressions and feelings changed and perhaps improved. No more brash hexing, no curse words; however, sappy love letters were a thought out tactic of their own.

 **October 30th (Friday), 1994**

 **Entry Hall**

 **5:30pm**

When the day finally came for the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to arrive, Roxana could hardly form coherent sentences due to her excitement. She had woken up before dawn and didn't pay a hoot of attention in class. When her lessons finished she spent an hour in the Prefects bathroom and another hour in front of her full length mirror getting ready.

Even the castle had undergone a major cleaning over the past week. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing we they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without speaking, and Filch was behaving so ferociously to and students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

Currently, the Heads of House were ordering their students into lines.

"Weasley straighten your hair." Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Parvati scowled and removed the large ornamental butterfly from the end of her plate.

Roxana hid her laugh and gave her roommate a pitying glance before hurrying to the middle of the line where the twins were standing.

"I can't believe it!" She jumped up and down for a brief second before spotting a piece of lint of Fred's black robe.

George nodded, "This week has gone by much to slowly. And we even doubled up on our pranks."

"I know, and we still had to resort into sneaking to Hogsmeade." Roxana followed the line of students that had finally began moving at a glacial pace.

They filed down the steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold evening. Dusk was falling and a pale, transparent looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest.

"How'd you say they're getting here?" Fred asked hearing the far fetched comments spreading through the student body like fiend fire.

"Durmstrang is coming on a ship and Beauxbatons are coming by flying horses." Roxana told she as she shivered from the cold wind blowing by.

A moment later they heard Dumbledore call out, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

They looked knowingly towards the sky to see a carriage hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger.

"It's a dragon!" A first year shouted and Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid… it's a flying house." Baby Creevey shouted back.

Fred stifled a laugh in her hair and George snorted as she muttered, "First years."

The horse drawn carriage skimmed over the trees of the forest before landing with a thud. A pale boy in blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully, then they saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed immediately by a large woman.

"She's part giant." Roxana whispered to the twins. Her grandmother had mentioned Madam Maxine in her last letter, saying that they were acquainted from Wizarding primary school and had been pen pals of some sort. It seemed her grandmother truly knew everyone.

After Madam Maxine spoke a few words to Dumbledore she motioned behind her and Roxana saw a dozen students shivering in her shadow. Fleur and her little sister were among them.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" The giantess asked.

"He should be here any moment," Dumbledore provided. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," Madam Maxine nodded. Roxana watched in hilarity as they discussed the snow white, elephant sized horses before they finally came to an agreement.

"Come," She beckoned her students and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow them to pass.

Roxana beamed when Madam Maxine paused, noticing her. "La petite-fille de Antonetta. Quelle merveilleuse! Quelle beauté!" She bent down enough to kiss Roxana's cheeks.

"Merci Madam, ma grand-mère parle de vous souvent!" She grinned as the woman patted her hand and winked before continuing towards the castle.

"Roxana!'" A blur of blue silk and white hair obstructed her vision as Fleur Delacour hugged her tightly.

Giggling she pulled away enough to say, "Fleur! Comment allez-vous?"

"Bien, tres bien. Mes amis, c'est Roxana." The Beauxbatons students waved at her with knowing grins. Fleur's hair shone brightly from the warm light flooding out of the entrance as she pulled a young girl next to her, "Roxane' thiz iz ma petite soeur, Gabrielle."

Roxana chuckled when Fleur's sister hugged her around the middle without care.

"Merci d'avoir aidé Fleur." She watched the young girl bow as she thanked her for helping her sister before hurrying away from the chilly evening air.

Fred and George winked at the last silk clad girls, who giggled before turning their noses into the air and shooting them amused glances.

"I'm going to the front where Dumbledore is." Roxana told them as she began making her way past her peers.

Dumbledore nodded to her, with his arms crossed over his chest, "Miss Constantin." He said as though he had expected her to join in welcoming the Durmstrang students.

"Headmaster, they're here." Roxana stood wringing her hands in front of her as she watched a ship rise out of the lake, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water and began to glide toward the bank.

"Înviere," Roxana hummed the name of the ship, "It means resurrection," She provided to Dumbledore who smiled at her gently.

A few moments later, they heard a splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

"You shall be the intermediate for the schools, Miss Constantin. You have my permission to roam..." He motioned to the carriage and the magnificent ship, "whenever you see it fit. Please report any great disturbances to me."

"Very well, sir. Thank you." Roxana stared up at Dumbledore with gratitude.

"It was Minerva's idea." He winked. "Best if that stays between us. She'll get disappointed in me for revealing such a thing."

Chuckling absentmindedly she watched as her godfather came into view. A smile spread across her lips seeing the familiar face. He was dressed in a sleek, silver fur coat that matched his hair. He grinned at her and she stepped to the side to allow him to greet Dumbledore first.

"Dumbledore!" He called heartily as he walked up the slope, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff." Dumbledore replied as he shook hands with Igor.

Roxana grinned shyly when the two men turned to look at her, she approached her godfather and gladly stepped into his welcoming arms.

"Roxan'ica, ce faci, scumpete?" He asked how she was in Romanian, before he kissed her on the hair.

"Foarte bine, mi-a fost dor de tine." She pulled back, telling him she was very well and that she'd missed him. Loud booming voices made her gaze eagerly behind him.

She looked to Dumbledore and when he nodded, she started walking to the tall figures crossing the expansion of the field from Black lake.

Someone squealed like a baby and shouted, "Acolo este!" (There she is) Suddenly almost as though a cannon had been fired, five boys were shouting her name, or at least their nicknames for her.

"Doll!" Vladimir, the fastest, was the first one to reach her. He, like the rest wore a thick fur coat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around like he usually did.

"I'm so glad you guys are finally here!" She shouted, not bothering to say it in Romanian since the boys already knew English and well… they'd have to get used speaking it more often now.

"Put the vixen down, brother. Let me have a go." Stefan pried her away from the vampire's grasp and hugged her tightly from behind while kissing her repeatedly at the side of her neck, making her squeal and giggle.

"Wolfie! I can't breathe!" She cried laughing.

Stefan let go of her, but picked her up and placed her in Luca's waiting arms. "Angel, ce porţi?" The veela asked what she was wearing as Roxana kissed both of his pink tinged cheeks. "You not cold?" He desperately asked in a thick smooth accent, placing her on the ground and rubbing his hands down her arms.

"N…" Though she was about to reply that even though it was chilly, she wasn't freezing, Luca took off his fur coat and threw it around her shoulders.

She sighed and thanked him, "Merci." Luca winked at her and she shook her head.

She felt a warm, gloved hand wrap around her waist, under the thick coat and around her black robe. Roxana was forced to turn around and come face to face with Demetri's blue eyes that resembled the darkening sky around them.

"I missed you." He said as he pulled her in, to kiss her cold cheeks. His lips were warm and Roxana shivered when he placed them on her forehead for a long moment.

"I missed you too, Demetri." She told. A slow, true smile spread his lips and he lifted her up to straddle his side.

"Haide, Demetri," Krum came up to the pair and patted Demetri's shoulder to get him to start walking, "Toata lumea se uita la noi." His comment was correct, everyone, except a few teachers, were looking at the group of six.

Roxana giggled and crossed one arm over Demetri's right shoulder to look back at the Bulgarian boy who seemed to have mastered Romanian. "Zdraveĭte, Viktor. Si nu-mi pasă." She greeted him in his native tongue, the only word she knew in Bulgarian, and told him she didn't care that people were staring.

Viktor chuckled heartily and kissed her hand, "I've forgotten how bad you can be." He smirked when she cried in fake anguish and pulled away from Demetri.

"Bad? Me? No, Viktor you're mistaken." She winked at him and continued walking backwards with the rest, "I am an angel. Right Luca?"

"Da!" The platinum boy shouted turning back saluting her.

"And a doll!" She said indignantly.

"Da!" Shouted Vladimir from the front.

"And a fluffy fox." Roxana beamed when Stefan echoed his brothers previous comment.

"Da!"

Viktor shook his head, amusement clear as day in his dark gaze. He looked behind her and suddenly Roxana couldn't see a thing, "Demetri!" The platinum blond had placed his fur hat over her eyes.

"Come on, my _good_ Ana." Demetri fixed the ushanka on her head and grabbed her gently by the arm.

"Do you wear these all the time?" She asked holding that hat as they followed Dumbledore and Igor inside. She was a bit let down that she hadn't seen the reactions of her classmates.

"Not in doors." Demetri chuckled and looked around the great stone entrance. "It's very warm here."

"I'm still cold." Roxana pouted and led the group into the Great Hall. The Beauxbatons had chosen to sit at the Ravenclaw table, they looked glumly around and were still clutching scarves around their head. Roxana muttered a warming charm and they all stopped shivering.

"This is the Gryffindor table." Roxana explained as she maneuvered her way around the boys and to the front of the table where her group of lions regularly sat and were the empty seats usually were. She took a seat between Vladimir and Demetri, with Luca right across from her, Stefan on his left and Viktor on the last seat on Luca's right.

"You will _always_ sit here. At _this_ table. If you sit else where, I will ignore your handsome faces." Roxana said with warning in an amused voice. The rest of the Hogwarts students shuffled in excitedly.

The boys nodded together, promising her they'd follow the scarlet clad people if she wasn't with them.

When her group arrived, George sat next to Vladimir and Fred next to Stefan, Harry and Ron across from each other and the girls right next to them. The half brothers greeted the twins like long lost friends, and even correctly distinguished one from the other. She was surprised to see Ron handling the presence of the Quidditch champions quite well, however by the annoyed grimaces Hermione kept pulling, she surmised he mustn't have shut up on the way there.

Roxana's gaze fell on Luca who was scrutinizing the plate in front of him peculiarly. "What's wrong?" She asked wondering what in the world he was confused about.

Sheepishly looking up, "Is this real gold?"

She never thought about, "Um, I don't know, but probably. What do you guys eat on at Durmstrang?"

Demetri groaned and replied, "China. I think Stefan alone has broken at least two hundred tea cups."

"The hell? Got a firm grip, haven't you, Wolfie?" She asked the werewolf.

He had the sense to look embarrassed, " _Well,_ Luca likes to play Greek God and smashes fifty plates on the daily."

Roxana chuckled heartedly and bent forward smiling, "How's Georgiana and the baby?" Instantly she knew she'd made a mistake. Luca's usual carefree gleam and bright eyes turned bitter. He sat straighter and his jaw clenched, Roxana could see a deep pain in his pale blue eyes. "It… was not mine."

Roxana's eyes widened and she was out of her seat and bounding around the table to reach the veela, "Oh, Luca!" She climbed onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He took in a sharp breath before a harsh cry left his chest.

"I'm so sorry." She knew how much he'd wanted to be a father, how excited he'd been telling her all about his daughter. But it wasn't meant to be.

"It was Andrei's." He laughed cruelly and clung to her.

Roxana gasped. _Incest_. "Damn him and Georgiana."

"How could I have been so blind, Ana? How?" Luca pulled away and she saw that although he wasn't crying, he was in despair.

"Shhh, don't think about it anymore. Forget about them." She brushed her fingers over his cheek, leaving a subtle shade of gold that disappeared seconds later.

Luca nodded and Stefan motioned for her to go back to her seat seeing that the Headmasters and Headmistress were already at the staff table. She hurried back over, giving Luca a sad grin which wasn't returned.

A silence fell over the Great Hall. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests." Dumbledore said beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

Gabrielle chuckled at something her sister said, but turned pink realizing how quiet it'd been. Hermione was scrutinizing the young girl, "No one's making you stay!" She whispered angrily.

Roxana sighed and turned back to Dumbledore as Vladimir continued to play with her hair. No longer was her chestnut hair curled, but pin straight. She'd forgotten how long it was, it ended just before her waist. Vladimir waved his wand over her head and a Gypsophila flower crown settled delicately without Roxana's notice.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

The plates in front of the filled with food as usual. There was a greater variety of dishes, especially some that were definitely foreign.

Roxana bit her lip as she saw a few of her favorite traditional Romanian foods which she hadn't eaten in years, "I can't believe it."

"Bet there not as good as your grandma's." Demetri nudged her playfully as he piled a few things on her plate.

"No doubt, thanks."

Thirty minutes later after having a very lively discussion about the team's new fame she heard Ron shrill voice arguing with Hermione once more, "I'm telling you that's not a normal girl!" He leaned sideways to get a better look at the Ravenclaw table, "They don't make them like that at Hogwarts."

"True." Stefan agreed and Roxana's eyes sparked.

"Excuse me?!" She stood from her seat, her narrowed eyes going back and forth between Ron and Stefan.

Ron turned beet red, "I didn't mean you, Ana." Harry snorted loudly.

"Besides, you technically were supposed to attend Durmstrang." Stefan pointed out.

Roxana wasn't convinced, but as Dumbledore behind her cleared his throat she sat down angrily.

"Before we move on to the second course, I would like to inform you all that if there are any problems, issues or concerns regarding your fellow partnering delegations should be brought to attention of Miss Constantin." Roxana stood from her chair, beaming as the Beauxbatons started clapping along with her boys and finally the Hogwarts students who cheered bloody murder and stomped their feet, clapping louder than the rest.

She sat back down again with a smirk on her face; the balance had been restored. Hermione leaned back, "Happy now?"

Roxana's tried not to smile as she said, "Extremely. You have no idea." A 'cat ate the canary,' expression prevailed in the end.

Hermione sighed but grinned nonetheless, knowing that her friend was used to being ogled at and praised nearly all the time. She knew Roxana wasn't vain or narcissistic, but she did like attention every so often and with the Beauxbatons girls around now… Hermione didn't blame her.

"I wish we had some wine, half of these desserts don't work with pumpkin juice." Roxana made a face as she took another bite of her chocolate ganache cake.

Vladimir, clearing his throat, picked up the silver pitcher next to him and began pouring a burgundy liquid into her cup.

"How? Has this been here the whole time!" Roxana asked in disbelief.

"Yes, doll. I was wondering when you'd realize. If you look around we're the only ones who've got it. Courtesy of your godfather, of course." He shot a look up at the staff table.

"You really should've told me earlier. I'm too overwhelmed to use all of my senses right now." Roxana pouted and drank greedily from her cup.

Vladimir shrugged, "The ship's lower quarters is filled with alcohol."

"Then guess where I'm going to be tonight?" She giggled jokingly. Vladimir was about to reply but it seemed that it was finally time to discuss the reason they were all there: The Triwizards Tournament.

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **10:30pm**

The feast had ended hours ago and Roxana was just returning from partying on the Înviere. The ship's inside was different as it could get from the creepy, skull looking outside. It was very modern and bright in the living quarters, surprising Roxana greatly. Vladimir's little comment about the ship's lower deck being filled with alcohol had been correct and her godfather had insisted on her to take two bottles worth of vodka on her way out.

Tiptoeing around a sleeping Crookshanks, his right paw clawing at one of Hermione's shoes, Roxana pulled her bed curtains open and got into bed with a contented sigh. Everything was going along nicely.

Demetri, Luca, Vladimir, Stefan and Viktor seemed to have really taken a liking to the castle's atmosphere and the people in it. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George had already made plans with the professional Quidditch players for a game or two, bright and early the very next day. Hermione was eager to implement her views of house elf rights to the new guests. While Roxana couldn't wait to spend time with all of them together.

* * *

 **A/N: A few things to mention: I know Lavender is a pure blood but in this story she's a half blood. I'd like to think that Crouch Jr would have used the three unforgivable spells any chance he got and he wouldn't stand being proven wrong by a student... let's pretend no one reported that little incident. Although I love Vladimir, Stefan and Luca they won't appear in the story all that much now, but they will appear later on, so I apologize if they aren't very well developed at the moment.**

 **Thanks for reading. Review if you enjoyed.**


	61. Chapter 61

**Great Hall**

 **7:00pm**

The second feast of the week had finished and three students had been declared champions by the Goblet of Fire. Roxana was sitting gloomily at the Slytherin table; there'd been no other seats when she'd entered the room with her Durmstrang gang. From across the candle lit dining hall, she could see the twins bearing mournful expressions, most likely regretting not succeeding in their aging attempt earlier.

Red sparks erupted from the cup again, a flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the paper. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which everyone in the room stared at the Hogwarts Headmaster. Roxana, feeling a great wave of nauseating deja vu, nearly sensed what name had been proclaimed the fourth champion. It prepared her, for then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out, "Harry Potter."

After Harry disappeared through the back door in the Great hall followed by Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Moody, Madam Maxine, Karkaroff, Bagman and Crouch, the remaining occupants burst into conversation.

Roxana rose quickly from the Slytherin table where the usual occupants had expressions sharp enough to kill, and strode to the Gryffindor table purposefully, the four remaining Durmstrang boys lingering behind her.

She stopped in front of the table and turned briskly, her voice barely above a whisper, "I know you all want your own school to win, but Harry's going to be bullied from this day on and he's going to need some supporters. I want you to listen to me closely… he didn't place his name in the goblet. I just know he didn't. It has to be some mistake. I'm afraid for him, bad things always happen to him." She stopped mumbling in Romanian and looked up to her four tall boys. They believed her and were nodding solemnly together. "Thanks."

Vladimir stepped forward and placed a quick kiss on her forehead, "It'll be okay. Besides this is Harry Potter we're talking about… he'll make it out alive. You've always told us he has."

"He's right." Demetri agreed, their past squabble forgotten, "We have to get back to the ship before your godfather gets back." He pointed at the retreating figures in blue silk.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Roxana waited until Luca had disappeared through the heavy wooden door before she placed a sonorous charm on herself and stepped up on the Gryffindor table with confidence.

There was damage control to be done and it seemed that no one else was willing to do it but her. "May I please have everyone's attention!" Roxana walked briskly to the middle of the table, so that the entirety of the hall could see her. The Great Hall became silent when she additionally sent white sparks from the tip of her wand, "Thank you. Now as you all know there were obviously supposed to be only three champions. So, either someone got their facts wrong or Hogwarts is just _destined_ to win."

Cheers echoed around the room, when it quieted, Roxana took on a serious expression, "Some of you may be wondering how Harry's name got to be placed in the Goblet of Fire to begin with when Professor Dumbledore clearly stated there was an age limit… that's the most evident problem isn't it?" She paused and gazed around the house tables, before smiling slightly, "Those of you who've been interested in the people who bravely let their fate be decided by some giant flaming cup, will know that earlier today _many_ of our courageous classmates threw back aging potions for the good sake of school pride. Therefore, I can easily say that everyone in this room wants Hogwarts to win. If I am wrong, please speak up." Her eyes passed the Slytherin table for a second longer than the rest.

"I thought as much. As I was saying, those who took aging potions, clever thinking as they were, didn't succeed. Not even in the slightest." Her nose scrunched up, "I think the answer to how Harry's name ended up in that damn hideous cup is quite obvious. Someone placed it in there. Now, before any of you start rudely interrupting me, I would like to point out a few more things. No one from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons would have dared put Harry's name into the Goblet, only someone with the brains of troll would think that possible. But, I'll explain anyways. Why would they want to help us win in any way? Simple, _they wouldn't._ "

She smiled, "That means someone else, perhaps someone from Hogwarts did the idiotic honors and placed Potters name in the cup. The question is who would dare do such a thing? It means risking expulsion, the wrath of Gryffindor house, the Ministry of Magic and those closest to you if you are found out, not to forget a guilty conscience if Harry gets killed. Have I mentioned that the dementors of Azkaban are always ready to welcome their guests with open arms and a kiss?" Roxana knew she was walking on a thin line, but they needed to understand that Harry never wanted to be a chosen. From everyone's facial expression, she knew two things: that they believed her, and that the one responsible wasn't in the room. "Ah, so you see that Harry being the fourth champion of the Triwizards Tournament is a mistake no one, not even Harry himself anticipated or planned." Wanting to uplift the downward cast faces, Roxana beamed as she pointed to a Ravenclaw Chaser, "What is our school motto?"

The boy cleared his throat, " _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_ , which, translated from Latin, means, 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

Giving him and the whole Ravenclaw table a dazzling smile, she nodded, "Bravo. Now has anyone ever truly dived deep into why this motto came to be? Or what the underlying message could possibly hold and how it could help us?" She stopped, looking around, thankful that no one, not even Hermione, raised their hand, "Because I surely haven't and am not that interested in finding out."

A ringing of laughter sounded and it urged Roxana on, "What I'm trying to get at here is that no matter how strange this evening has turned out to be… we shouldn't question it, but accept it. This day will go down in future history books: Hogwarts the first school with two champions. Why weren't there anymore champions selected from the other schools?" _I have to win them completely._

She beamed and smirked as she said, "Because they weren't worthy. Our Headmaster clearly said so himself… that the Goblet of Fire merely chooses those most worthy. Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, was chosen and to absolutely no surprise. He is intelligent, friendly, always eager to help others, a terrific Seeker and a darn good wizard at that."

The table to her right burst in cheers and soon the entire Great Hall was clapping as well. A few minutes later the noise died down and everyone was waiting patiently for Roxana to continue, "We are lucky for him to have been chosen," she said sincerely. "But Hogwarts was given even another champion, and who in here would only take one galleon if presented with two? Absolutely no one, lets be honest. Harry Potter of Gryffindor, is a lot of things… mostly hated by the Slytherin house." She chuckled when a few of the snakes looked guilty and when Draco, surprising everyone, shrugged indifferently.

"He is a good seeker, a loyal friend, a quick decision maker in the most crucial times and the fact that he defeated a basilisk single handedly merits him some support." The Great Hall was clapping for her with vigor and she so wished Remus could see her now, he'd be the most proud. "So, I ask each person in this room to have some discretion towards our champions. Not to view them by the colors they wear, but by their potential in leading Hogwarts, the best school in the running, to success and glory!" Her speech was over, she'd done her duty. _I should run for Minister. Nah, I would never attend any meetings and waking up early is so not my thing._

 **November 3rd (Tuesday), 1994**

 **Owlery**

 **6:30pm**

Roxana shivered as she attached her letter to Ebony's leg and convinced two school owls into carrying a large package. It was a bitterly cold night and where Roxana wanted to be more than anything was in Sirius's arms in front of a fire. Today was his birthday and like last year, she had baked him a cake and written him a letter. Biting her lip she turned around and headed back inside.

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **10:00pm**

 **Dora's pov**

"But you didn't fall down a flight of stairs at graduation, did ya?" Dora asked pointing her beer bottle at her cousin.

Ever since she'd found out Sirius was living with Lupin, she had visited nearly every day to get to know one of the only _normal_ family members from her mother's side. Sirius was exactly like Roxana had described him to be: hilarious, confident, broody if poked, compassionate and absolutely full of himself in the best way possible… he was also an absolute looker.

 _Nothing like Remus though._

Dora sighed and shot a glance at the werewolf who was currently talking to Arthur Weasely. Remus was unlike anyone else she'd ever met. He was smart and clever, handsome yet selfless, confident but held back. Sadly, he never spoke or seemed to give a damn about her.

"...Wow, you really have the _best_ of luck, don't ya?" Sirius chuckled and threw back his whiskey. The man drank the amber liquid as though it were water and she wondered if he was capable of getting drunk anymore.

Dora shrugged and rolled her eyes when her mother, holding a glass of a bright blue colored drink, wrapped her arms around Sirius and whispered something in his ear that caused him to burst out laughing.

"Come on, Siri, we have to dance." Andromeda pouted and cheered when her cousin got up. Dora begrudgingly accepted the cup that was handed to her and cringed when she took a sniff.

 **Andromeda's pov**

Andromeda was always observant. Her cousin had dark circles under his eyes and his hands were shaking ever so slightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in the scent of smoke. Alarm bells went off in her mind.

"If you keep this up you'll kill yourself, Sirius." Andromeda sighed as he spun her around.

"I don't know what you mean." Sirius smirked when he tipped her and she rolled her eyes.

Why couldn't he just admit he wasn't coping? "I know you can't sleep. I can give you a few vials of Dreamless Sleep potion…"

"Tried it already. Didn't work." Sirius shrugged and Andromeda bit her lip as they kept dancing.

"You can't depend on a single person to settle your nightmares, Sirius." She managed to get the out as the song ended and he let go of her.

Sirius shook his head and narrowed his eyes, "Don't read my mind, Andy."

She walked after him and away from the party where the rest of the Order members were minding there own business. "You need to find another way to calm yourself that doesn't include alcohol or smoking."

Sirius spun around, "What do you want me to do? Please enlighten me, Andy, because it's not like I've been dealing with this for thirteen years already."

Andromeda stopped at the kitchen door and watched her cousin laugh without emotion before wrenching the fridge door open and grabbing a beer.

She bit her lip and looked down, "Look, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you ending up like you were during the first war." He'd been a shell of the young and resilient boy she'd known in her youth. Now, it seemed that he was slowly returning to his past self even with all the things that had happened.

Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I won't, Andy. I can't… I have Harry. I have Roxana. _They_ need me."

Andromeda smiled and pulled out a seat, "Out of all the people I thought you'd end up with, my daughter's best friend wasn't one of them."

Sirius appeared unfazed as he sat down across from her, "Roxana is the best thing that's ever happened to me." His voice didn't hold any proof that he was trying to convince Andromeda of the relationship. He was being completely sincere and didn't care what others thought.

She held his gaze, "You're in love with her." It was obvious by the way his grey eyes had intensified their focus ever so slightly when her name was mentioned.

Sirius lips pulled upwards and he glanced at her, "Yeah, I am. She's just…" He chuckled and shook his head, "She's the one, Andy. I can't explain it any better than that." He got out of his seat when three consecutive hoots came from outside.

Andromeda rested her chin on her hand as she watched two owls soar into the kitchen and place a package on the table. The smallest owl, with sleek black feathers and piercing amber eyes, that she knew belonged to Roxana, settled on Sirius's shoulder and hooted softly while nuzzling her beak on his jacket.

"Ebony, I nearly sent Onyx out to look for you." Sirius took the letter from the hooting owl and chuckled when it flew to where another black owl was perched in an open cage. The two were apparently very taken with one another because a few seconds later they flew out of the open window.

Andromeda blinked before smirking, "Merlin, that's sad."

Sirius looked up from reading his letter with a questioning expression, "What?"

"You named your owl… another name for _black_ just like Roxana did." She started laughing, "You're so whipped. Oh my god the legendary playboy Sirius Black has finally been collared." Andromeda wiped her cheeks, " _Onyx_ , really?"

Sirius pouted at her from where he stood before he held up a finger and continued reading his letter.

She couldn't stop giggling, "Does Roxana know? I bet she doesn't." Sirius narrowed his eyes at her over the paper. "She doesn't! I bet she'd die of laughter, poor thing. Then again she did name her owl Ebony. I swear you two are so fated it's freaky." Sirius shook his head and shushed her.

Andromeda took his beer and tipped it back, "I mean R.E.C.K and S.O.B… your first initial is S, her's is R. Your last name starts with a B her's start with a C. Like what the actual fuck? And then there's the whole right place at the right time thing of how you two met. And, oh," She took another sip, "Both animaguses… and you're both black. Ha! She cares about Harry and you're his godfather. She walked out on her family just like you did… well a bit less dramatic, but still…"

Sirius placed his hand over hers and she realized she'd been rambling, "Andy, you're killing me. Yes, I know we're 'fated,' that kind plays a part in why I love her."

Andromeda pouted as he took the bottle from her grasp, "She has to know. She has to know that the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black is in love with her." She snorted.

Sirius rolled his eyes with a slight smile on his lips, "You're drunk, Andy. Take Ted and go home and have a bubble bath or something."

She ignored him, "Sirius you have to tell her! She's a pretty thing and has plenty of money of her own. And you've gotten so old Sirius… sure, you may be charming and make her blush now, but come on! She's already sixteen… I was engaged by sixteen. Someone's going to step into the picture and sweep her off her feet." She nodded and yawned as Sirius stood. _Something good_ _has_ _to happen to this family at least once._

"Come on, Andy, let's find Ted." She felt Sirius wrapping his arm around her middle and helping her stand.

Andromeda pulled away from him, "I can walk by myself, cousin, thank you very much." She took a couple of steps and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes and motioned for her to keep going. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him tuck the letter in his pocket and heard him mutter, "I've already swept her off her feet."

 _He's done for. That it. I have to start planning the wedding._ "Does she like red or white roses?" She asked when the room stopped spinning.  
"Red." Sirius said automatically before he looked at her in horror, "Andromeda," his voice held warning yet their was an underlying tone of amusement. "She's sixteen."

"Plenty of time to have the wedding preparations ready for a… fall wedding. Yes, fall… summer would be far too early." She nodded and beamed when she finally spotted Ted.

"Summer would be far too early for what, dear?" He asked her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"For Sirius's wedding to Roxana." Andromeda grinned when her cousin nearly choked.

"Sirius, you're getting married?" Kingsley asked from across the room.

"How am I hearing about this only now?" Remus, who Andromeda was totally rooting to get with her daughter, questioned with a cough.

"Holy hell,… it'll be the biggest wedding of the century. I know everything that Roxana wants!" She didn't have the heart to scold her daughter for her language when they were talking about such a marvelous event.

Molly Weasely came up to her, "Do we know how many guest's there are going to be? Sirius are you allergic to nutmeg?"

Everyone in the room stared at the man who was standing off to the side with a look of subtle amazement on his face, "I haven't even told Roxana that I love her. We're not getting married people. Calm down."

 **Sirius' pov**

As the Order stared at him with dazed and confused expressions he remembered that he had forgotten to hid his stash of Firewhiskey before the party had begun. _Oops. All these people are knackered and I can't even get tipsy anymore. Happy fucking Birthday to me!_

* * *

 **A/N: What'd you think? I'm sorry if this chapter had any mistakes, I edited it quickly.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**


	62. Chapter 62

**November 24th (Thursday), 1994**

 **The Forbidden Forest**

 **2:30pm**

The month of November had passed in a flash. It seemed to Roxana, that after she'd sent Sirius' birthday cake off by owl, she was already helping Harry master the summoning spell with Hermione and Ron, in order to get him ready to face a freaking dragon.

Hermione was still going on about house elves, while the elves themselves were fed up and nearly scared to death of the girl. Ginny had taken to coddling Luca, who in turn taught her all the Quidditch tricks he knew, the twins were furthering their pranking products with the aid of Vladimir and Stefan who helped patent their inventions, while Demetri followed Roxana around reminiscing over their childhood and families. The blond boy was oddly being extra nice to her which made Roxana worry he'd done something next to unforgivable. Demetri had bought her a bag of Honeydukes sweets, a new set of fine quality quills and a lovely collection of a Romanian book series which apparently was written by a fifteenth century wizard.

There was usually some get together at the end of the week either on the Durmstrang ship or in the twins room and every single day, if the weather permitted it, the boys and Ginny would head out onto the Quidditch pitch to play their hearts out.

When it came to the other school, Roxana was the only one who got along with the girls of Beauxbatons. Fleur and her sister had invited her to tea more times than anyone could remember. The first time Roxana had stepped inside the carriage she had marveled that the little blue encased space wasn't little at all, but more like the size of the Great Hall bedecked with diamonds and ice. In turn Roxana showed Fleur and Gabrielle around Hogsmeade and gave her advice on which places to avoid, like Madam Puddifoot's which looked nice but tasted horrid, and which places to go all out on… Honeydukes being the highest on the list. Ron kept trying to goad Roxana into letting him tag along on one of her 'tea parties' with Fleur, but she saw straight through him and advised him on trying to speak to the girl first. Besides the seemingly innocent 'get togethers,' weren't innocent in the slightest… the tea being absinthe. Roxana had been right, Fleur did have a fun side.

Speaking of Fleur, Roxana watched with her hands over her eyes, as her newest friend's skirt caught on fire.

"This is barbaric!" Hermione screamed from between Ginny and Ron. It was barbaric, but this was what the champions had signed up for… well all but Harry. If anyone by this point thought he'd actually put his name in the Goblet they were surely _on_ something.

Roxana grinned when Fleur doused her skirt with water and grabbed the golden egg without her usual ladylike facade. The Beauxbatons were cheering and she clapped along with them.

Fred and George physically stopped her by grasping her hands, "You know… I bet you could've done a hundred times better than her without getting your skirt caught on fire." Fred said convincingly.

"Well, I wouldn't have worn a skirt. Honestly, what was she thinking?" Roxana chuckled as Fleur accepted her scores and disappeared behind a tent. She pulled her hands away and ran them through her hair, no longer standing her nervousness, she really hoped Harry was next. But he wasn't… Krum was.

Over the past month, it dawned on Roxana that Krum was a total nerd. He was nowhere close to being as loud as the rest of his classmates and he rarely hung out without a book in his hand. Roxana also noticed that her brooding friend had taken a liking to Hermione. She was certain the attraction had happened almost instantly after Hermione had yelled at a group of his fangirls for making such a racket in the library. Her bushy haired friend was oblivious though, even when Roxana pointed out Krum spent most of his time near her.

"Oi! No animal cruelty now!" George shouted jokingly when Krum blinded the dragon.

"Oh, god!" Roxana threw her arms around Fred's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. From this angle she could spot Demetri, Vladimir, Stefan and Luca shouting words of encouragement to Viktor. A few minutes later, when she'd gotten tired of hiding, Bagman announced that Krum had gotten the egg with the unfortunate mistake of causing half the real ones to get smashed.

"Harry's next." Roxana wrapped her arms around herself tighter, more due to nerves than the chilly weather.

She wished Sirius could've been there, at least to have given Harry a word of luck in person. Although, she reckoned he had gone out of his way to give as much advice and information to Harry as possible. It seemed that after Sirius found out Harry's name had been chosen from the Goblet the two corresponded almost daily. It was nice for Roxana to see Harry relying on Sirius as much as he did on her, and Sirius, from her own letters, seemed to think the same thing. She'd been afraid that Harry would shut everyone out after the choosing ceremony, especially Sirius, but no, it was the total opposite… he told his godfather everything, even what _she_ did on the day to day basis. Apparently, George wasn't the only one worried about Sirius getting jealous of whom she hung out with.

Roxana sighed as she remembered what had happened only two days ago.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **November 22 (Tuesday), 1994**_

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room**_

 _ **1:00am**_

 _Roxana crept down the silent steps of the girls staircase only in her nightgown, coat and boots. She was supposed to meet Demetri so he could tell her something 'urgently' important. What, she had no idea. Biting her lip, she stopped wide eyed on the last step. The trio was huddled together at the fireplace and whispering hurriedly._

 _When the unmistakable voice from the flames responded, Roxana tripped down to the floor, "Dante?" She composed herself and shot a furtive glance to the fat lady's portrait. Demetri would have to wait. Why was Sirius flooing the Gryffindor common room without her knowing!?_

" _That was kitten, wasn't it?" Sirius laughed guiltily from the flames. She hurried over and knelt between Harry and Ron._

" _What are you doing?" She whispered questioningly._

" _Giving Harry advice, obviously." Sirius chuckled and she heard Remus sigh in the background._

" _Was that Buckbeak?" Harry asked excitedly. No one besides the Order and Roxana knew he was living with Lupin._

 _Roxana gave Sirius a glare, "Probably, Harry. Now, why is it that I was excluded from this midnight meeting?"_

 _Sirius sighed, "We're talking about who could've put Harry's name in the Goblet."_

 _Roxana rolled her eyes, "Still going on about it being my godfather I presume? Sirius… you know the story behind that. He's innocent."_

 _Ron let out a cry of disbelief, "You knew he was a death eater?"_

" _Yes. And I say he's innocent… not because I care for him, but because he was a spy." She let out a deep breath; she wasn't going to reveal anymore than that._

" _We don't know that for certain." Sirius added and the trio was back looking suspicious again._

" _Fine, fine. Don't look at the facts and group him with the other guilty candidates." Roxana couldn't believe Sirius still wasn't convinced that Karkaroff was innocent._

 _Sirius cleared his throat, Roxana knew she'd hit a delicate topic as he changed the subject, "Did we wake you?"_

 _Instead of taking the offered peace she shook her head, "No, I was supposed to meet Demetri. Apparently he has something_ _important_ _to tell me." The instant she said it, she regretted it._

 _Sirius without even hesitating, in the coldest tone Roxana had ever heard from him said, "By all means don't let me keep you."_

 _The eight word sentence stabbed Roxana as though ten dementors had been unleashed in the common room and had come straight for her. Harry and Ron cleared their throats and followed Hermione over to one of the armchairs after it was clear Roxana wasn't going to leave._

" _Keep me? Ha, ha, ha, very funny. If I'd known you were going to floo tonight, I would've been the first one down here just to hear your goddamn voice. Instead I was never told about this meeting because you're here to insult someone I care about, even though I've already told you the situation a number of times. It hurts…that you don't believe me, after everything we've been through." Roxana's anger began to mix with sadness. Her eyes filled with un-shed tears, but her voice was steady, "Then you shoo me away like some common bitch…"_

 _Sirius, who looked as though he were about to step through the fire and comfort Roxana, inhaled sharply and in a desperate whisper, "Don't ever call yourself that again, do you hear me!? Please…"_

 _Roxana nodded hesitantly, looking into his worried eyes and came to the realization that perhaps Sirius was a bit jealous of whom she hung out with. In a considerably softer voice, she asked him disbelievingly, "Do you really think I care about anyone more than you? Because I don't, Sirius. I don't think of them when I'm feeling lonely. I don't wonder what they're doing when I'm bored in class. I didn't miss them as much after two years, as I miss you right now. And I've certainly never dreamt about any of them." She relished in the way he was looking at her right then, like she was the only one that truly mattered._

 _She heard Remus whine in the background, "Stop inflating his ego."_

 _Sirius looked back and shouted, "Shut it, Buckbeak." He turned to her, "Tell me kitten, what happens in these dreams of yours?"_

 _Roxana chuckled and shook her head but leaned forward with a glint in her eyes. Slowly she repeated a phrase he'd said long ago, "Is this the where I go 'meow,' and you go 'woof,' and we're back in the moment?" She winked and from the smirk on his face it was apparent that he remembered it too._

 _Poor Moony made a retching sound in the background._

 _They stared at each other before Sirius gave her a small smile, "I have to go." He looked behind her and called out to Harry, "Good luck on the first task, pup. And keep your eyes out, all of you. Good night, kitten." He disappeared and Roxana let out a strangled cry._

" _Night, Sirius." She got out before she ran back up to her room._

 _End of Flashback_

Harry had done it. He had defeated the Hungarian Horntail in record time and had only a few scratches to prove it.

Roxana followed Ron and Hermione into the tent where the champions were seeking medical attention from Madam Pomfrey.

"That was fantastic, Harry!" She hugged him carefully and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Dante about it." Harry beamed and went outside to get his scores. To almost everyone's surprise Karkaroff had given him one extra point that made him get first place.

Harry whooped and the rest of Gryffindor house was flooding hurriedly from the stands to congratulate him. They were all wearing, 'Go Harry!,' pins which were merely Hermione's S.P.E.W pins spelled by the twins and Roxana to show Harry more support. Half of Ravenclaw house was wearing one, but the Hufflepuffs stuck with Diggory and the Slytherins, with their hatred towards Gryffindor, did too.

Roxana grinned at Harry's energy and his relaxed, joyous features. The first task couldn't have gone better.

 **November 26th (Saturday), 1994**

 **Beauxbatons Carriage**

 **11:04am**

"Fleur de lis," Roxana whined as she reached for her water glass. The sixth year students of Hogwarts had begun their apparition training a few days prior and Roxana had asked her older friend to help her out so that she could manage the skill without a problem.

"Ana," Fleur teased her by holding out the last letter of her name, "You only j'st started. It'll take time. It' is normal to take time."

Roxana rolled her eyes and pouted, "It doesn't seem _that_ hard. And besides I'm pretty damn sure we're being taught at the pace of a snail. Honestly, we've spent the last few days just staring at a spot in front of us and imagining ourselves there." She folded her arms over her chest.

Fleur sighed and placed her hands on Roxana's shoulders, "Okay. That's step one. Imagining and believing. Step two is to become relaxed and…"

Roxana huffed, "That's not going to happen… can't I just try it?"

Fleur tilted her head, "What?"

"Like I'll try to disapparate next to the lake. You can't apparate into the castle, but you can on the grounds." Roxana grinned widely.

Her blonde friend seemed hesitant, "Look, I know you're excited, I waz excited too when I first learned, but it is too much, too fast."

Roxana shrugged and a devious glint in her eye appeared as she bit her lip, "There's really only one way to find out." Fleur stepped back with a knowing grin that her friend wouldn't succeed and motioned for her to continue.

Focusing on her destination Roxana remembered the feeling she got whenever she had apparated side along with someone and took a confident step forward. Her ears filled with wind, her vision blurred in a thousand colors and she felt like she was flying until she stumbled a few steps and stared wide eyed at the snow frosted lake in front of her. She gasped for air and blinked twice.

"I did it." Her hands flew over her mouth as she turned around. "I actually did it." There was not an ounce of pain coming from anywhere on her body so she knew she hadn't gotten splinched.

"Ana! Mon dieu! Tu es bien?" Fleur was running towards her from the blue carriage, seeming not to mind the mud that was spraying on her blue silk dress with every step she took.

Roxana jumped up and down for a moment before stepping forward with a twist. The feeling was exhilarating and Roxana wanted to keep doing it. Suddenly she was behind Fleur and laughing full heartedly, "I'm marvelous, Fleur de lis!"

Fleur turned around with a grin of her own and pointed to her, "Stay." The tall, willowy girl made her way quickly over and threw her arms around Roxana. "I could not believe my own eyes, Ana. It is so rare… but it is you, so it is not so strange." Fleur pulled away and her grin slowly turned into a frown, "You should still go to the infirmary… I think you're glowing." Roxana nodded and she quickly said goodbye to Fleur.

 **Infirmary**

Roxana was licking a cherry lollipop when she strode into the hospital ward. She stopped at the scene in front of her, Madam Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall were giggling at a Witch Weekly magazine spread out on the matrons desk.

Clearing her throat she smiled widely when Poppy hurriedly threw the magazine under her desk and Minerva stood knocking some papers down, "I'll see you at dinner… why, Miss Constantin? Why are you glowing?"

 _Is it really that obvious?_

Roxana shrugged, "That's kind of why I'm here. Don't freak out… but I just apparated and I guess my energy got a boost or something." She said her words as fast as possible, though the two women still understood.

"But… but you just began learning apparition only three days ago." Minerva whispered in shocked disbelief.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over to her and grasped her chin firmly. "Follow the light," Roxana was momentarily blinded and blinked a few times before the bright little yellow dot in front of her came into focus. Madam Pomfrey moved it left to right than up and down before sighing in relief and letting go, "Her eyes aren't green, Minerva. She's fine."

Roxana rolled her eyes at the woman's antics, "Well obviously my eyes wouldn't be green… they're hazel." She licked the bright red candy in her grasp, "Why am I glowing?" _If this will happen every single damn time I apparate maybe I should just get used to riding a broom. Why the hell do I glow?_

"Well… you're not hurt, I just did a diagnostic. So it must be the new level of magic you used to apparate that influenced your energy. There are also contributing factors that can boost your magic." Madam Pomfrey added softly but continued before Roxana could ask what, " _Your_ energy core is highly sensitive and I'm guessing that's why it likes to show itself in other ways than your emotions and physical stamina."

"Contributing factors? Like what?" She wanted to know how it was possible for a beginner to simply apparate without getting splinched or anything. It wasn't as if she'd wanted to get splinched, but she might've planned to swim back to shore or have a nice chat with the giant squid.

Madam Pomfrey tilted her head, "Like when you're really happy… Harry just won his first challenge, you're happy about that aren't you?"

Roxana shrugged, "Eh, I knew he'd win."

The matron frowned, "Let's see…are you a virgin, Roxana?"

She snorted, "Yeah." _I swear I've been asked that way too many times._

"The other factors would be pregnancy, which obviously can't be applied to you, life or death situations and well... if you're in love, but that boosts the magical core only a bit."

Roxana blushed, "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey… I'll keep all of that in mind." Out of the corner of her eye she saw her Head of House open her mouth, "And yes, yes I promise not to apparate anymore, Professor McGonagall. It's dangerous. I could've died. Yeah, I was feeling reckless. Won't happen again."

She walked out of the infirmary with a sly grin, she'd only needed that extra bit of magic. "I'm in love with Sirius Black." It wasn't a revelation, just a statement. Roxana laughed loudly and spun around in a circle.

Baby Creevey, which she totally hadn't noticed before, squeaked a, "What?..." as she passed him.

Roxana gazed at him with a slight frown, "I'm crazy at heart. I don't question it anymore, kid." Placing a finger over her lips, she winked at him and continued on walking.

 _I'm in love with Sirius Orion Black III. Hmm... what the bloody hell am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? So, I didn't actually plan on Roxana learning to apparate so quickly, but it fit in well and allowed her to finally voice her feelings about Sirius. I know that sixth years could take a twelve week apparition class after winter break, but obviously since the scene tied in I changed that. I hope no one gets too annoyed... it is a small detail, but even I have to admit it bothers me a tad. Also, I probably won't mention the apparition classes because I think it won't really add anything important to the story. Sorry for rambling, had to explain myself.**

 **Thanks for reading as always. Please review if you're enjoying this story so far.**


	63. Chapter 63

**December 3rd (Saturday), 1994**

 **Great Hall**

 **10:00am**

With December came the first snowfall. Roxana woke up to see the grounds covered with sparkling powder. The Beauxbatons carriage now resembled a giant cupcake, while Hagrid's quaint cottage looked like a gingerbread house. The previously dark forest was transformed into an ice wonderland, the trees glimmered like icicles in the harsh sun further adding to the charm of the castle and all it's frosted decorations inside.

"Are we going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione leaned over to ask her. Roxana shrugged, she'd already gotten all her Christmas shopping done during the month of November, but perhaps she was the only one.

She clapped her hands a few times to get the attention of the nine boys; Ginny was sitting with Luna today. "Hogsmeade?"

Vladimir and George shared disgruntled glances as did Stefan and Fred, together they said, "Nope." Roxana knew the twins had finally mastered the fragile magic they'd implemented into their canary creams and were excited in testing them out. The sweet treat had been Roxana's idea of crediting Dora in some way. Her friend's favorite DC character was the Black Canary, but someone turning into a canary bird was pretty damn awesome anyways. She reckoned they'd be in the Room of Requirement all day with the half brothers, who were more than willing on being the testers.

Luca glanced across to the Ravenclaw table and shook his head, "I think I'll stay here."

Viktor agreed with him, stealing a look at Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "I might go to the Quidditch store."

"And I'm out of Fizzing Whizbees." Ron frowned.

Demetri laughed at something Luca said, and coughed a few times before he responded, "I'll go with you. I still need to buy your present."

Roxana chuckled, "How does that make any sense? Am I to suppose that you're so afraid of getting me something I'll hate?"

"Yes. I have no idea what to get you." Demetri shook his head, a guilty expression in his eyes.

Stefan patted his back, "Do what I did, buy her something she already has and loves."

Roxana choked on her coffee, "What… what? Have you been snooping my room, Stefan? How'd you even get in there?"

"The stairs don't work for non Hogwarts students." Stefan shrugged, and as though he realized he'd outed himself his eyes widened and he chuckled carefully, "Um, I was forced."

Vladimir glared at his brother and turned to face Roxana, "Well, you had the map so we sent him to get it." The twins nodded solemnly behind him.

"Uhuh. Luca, please tell me that at least you got me something nice?" Roxana begged.

Luca smiled evilly in his cup, "I might've… or not. Depends on how you view it."

Roxana sighed and looked across to Harry who had just gotten his regular sweets from… her grandma. The old woman started sending them to him after his name had been chosen from the Goblet. According to Harry, her grandma was the kindest most selfless person he knew. Roxana could see the kind part being true to some extent… but selfless, her grandmother? _Ha, no way._

"Here. She's said the black 'morbidly glazed' ones are yours," Harry read off from the letter that had come with the macaroons. Roxana rolled her eyes as she grabbed one of the dirt looking macaroons and bit into it. _Roses._ She grabbed another and _FireWhiskey._

"How she orders these without looking like a drunken, sweet crazed teenager is besides me." Roxana chuckled when Harry it into one of his favorite flavors, treacle. The last black macaroon had a decadent vanilla taste for the cookie bit, while the cream tasted like red wine. "Yummy, Harry you should ask her to send a larger box for Christmas."

" _You_ ask her." Harry mumbled. Evidently, he still couldn't believe her grandma actually wanted him to be her 'great grandson,' though Roxana could hardly believe it either.

"Fine, I will. But if she sends me treacle, cinnamon and orange, I'm blaming you." Roxana joked as she stood. "Ready Demetri?"

 **Hogsmeade, Gladrags Wizardwear**

 **12:30pm**

After two hours of looking around the picturesque village, Roxana still hadn't found anything that caught her eye. They were both eager to get out of the cold and couldn't wait to be finished so that they could order a hot cup of mulled mead at the Three Broomsticks.

"Let's go in here." Roxana tugged at her friend's coat sleeve. She was starting to feel desperate that nothing really called out to her. Maybe it was the fact that Demetri didn't like to shop like she did, and knowing that he was hating every minute of it wasn't doing Roxana any favors.

Chimes echoed as she opened the door to the little clothing boutique that stood across from Flourish and Blotts. The store owner welcomed them into the empty seeming store.

Demetri took a quick look around and pointed to a stand, "How about a nice hat?"

Roxana shook her head, "Please, I'm not covering my perfect hair with anything." She saw a rack with a sign above it saying 'Changeable Quidditch Jerseys!' apparently they changed color, names and numbers.

"Ooo, I want that." Roxana walked over quickly and held it up, the size was long enough for her wear it on it's own. The cost wasn't bad either, ten galleons was a bargain.

Demetri came up to her frowning, "You want that?" He couldn't hide his displeasure better than if he'd been hit with a bludger.

Roxana held the red shirt to the side to look at him, "What's wrong with it."

"Well, for one, anyone can change it. Look…" He pointed his wand and the shirt was now green.

"Oh… but isn't it cool?" Roxana kept pressing.

Demetri shrugged, "You can change the colors of any piece of clothing."

Roxana huffed, he had a point, "Fine." The shirt was placed back dispiritedly and Roxana looked around quickly trying to find something so the trip could end sooner than later.

"What about that shawl?" She pointed to a near stand from which dozens upon dozens of varying scarfs and shawls were hanging on. A burgundy silk shawl that was hidden between countless of thick cotton scarves, caught the light and it cast a warm golden sheen on the nearby wall. She gently disentangled the item and hung it on her shoulders. She turned around to show Demetri, but he was already on the other side of the store looking at gloves.

Sighing as she glimpsed at the price tag, thirty galleons, she placed it aside and walked to the jewelry section.

Roxana fiddled with a pricy black beaded bracelet with a silver lion head charm wondering what awful things Demetri would find to say about it, before deciding she didn't care what he thought. She bought the bracelet and the matching ring along with it.

A minute later Demetri came hurrying over to where she was standing outside holding a pair of black leather gloves. She rolled her eyes, at least he hadn't chosen something blue or god forbid orange.

"They're lovely. Thanks, Demetri." They actually weren't far from what Roxana would have selected for herself, there was even the option of making them fingerless. "You did good." Her friend shrugged, looking guilty. _Perhaps he realized how much of a prick he was being._

 **December 8th (Thursday), 1994**

 **Great Hall**

 **2:00pm**

Roxana was livid, absolutely besides herself. Not even an hour had passed since Professor Snape, _Snape,_ had told them about the Yule Ball in class and everyone was already talking about it. Beside's being shocked at finding out there was to be a grand ball at the castle in the first place, she had to find a dress by Christmas. What were they thinking?

She downed her pumpkin juice in frustration and turned to Fred, "Couldn't they have told us at the beginning of the year!? It's hardly enough time to find a dress!" She groaned and wondered if she could persuade her grandmother in sending her something.

"Are you actually worried about that?" Fred asked with his mouth full of stew. "We have to man up and ask a bird to come with us… "

"Risking rejection like those sad sods who _tried_ to talk to you earlier…" George continued on exasperated.

"And you're worried about a dress?" Fred harrumphed.

She shrugged, "It's not really that hard to form a question is it though?"

Ron made a sound similar to that of a strangled animal, "Look around."

Roxana did just that… nearly all the boys in the Great Hall were looking anxious while the girls seemed to be having the best day of their lives. Even her Durmstrang boy's were paler than normal.

"Ok, you have a point." Clearing her throat and standing up, "Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will you do me the honor of escorting me to the Yule Ball?" She winked at Ron who'd gone so red that if Ginny slapped him… like she seemed to be wishing, he'd earn a white hand print.

Harry closed his mouth, "Yeah, sure, Ana." He tried sounding normal, but it was obvious he was confused. The Great Hall was quiet enough to hear the whole conversation.

"You need a dance partner and I happen to be a fantastic dancer. But I want to wear heels and well, Ron will still be taller than me if I do." Roxana chuckled.

Ron burst out laughing as he came to the conclusion that Roxana wasn't actually taking the whole thing as seriously as she'd let on, "Yeah, alright."

Fred and George made cried in disbelief, "But… but what about us?"

Roxana shrugged and sat down, "If you two don't have dates by then, I'll be your date too."

Ginny swiveled around in her seat and turned to face the end of the Slytherin table where the Durmstrang boys were sitting, not by choice, but by accident. She cupped her hands over her mouth, "Luca!"

Luca grinned and cupped his hands over his mouth as well, "Am I taking you to the Ball, Gin and Tonic?"

Roxana snorted, and shook her head when Ginny said, "Duh."

When dessert finally appeared, Luna Lovegood came up to George, "You have the same amount of nargles around you, as I do."

George blinked, but before he could respond Luna patted his head, "Wear something blue won't you?"

"Like your eyes?" George came to his senses, though he was almost as red as his younger brother had been minutes prior.

"Yes. Like my eyes. Goodbye, George." Luna floated back to her seat at Ravenclaw table.

"Roxana… you are a saint." George chuckled and rubbed his chin trying to fathom what had just happened and sneaking furtive glances back at Luna.

 **December 12th (Monday), 1994**

 **Divinations Class Room**

Roxana enjoyed the stifling warm class in the North Tower probably more than anyone else. The room always seemed to give off an ancient mystical vibe. What with its cushioned chairs, alluring resin incense, stunning view, constant fire, dim lighting, scattered shawls and mysterious psychic objects placed oddly about the place? It was relaxing and helped Roxana read her tarot cards better than anywhere else and she needed good vibrations more than anything at the moment. Today, half the class would be doing their end of term exam. Their task was to read a randomly chosen students cards as accurately as possible.

Roxana was paired with Cedric Diggory, and Roxana had cleverly sat on one of the cushions at the front, so that they'd hopefully go first. Ever since the exam task had been announced, Roxana had taken on keeping a watchful eye on the few classmates she still had, trying to see what tactics she could implement to get the highest grade possible and for her partner to succeed as well. Cedric Diggory had the uncanny ability to not register anything anyone said after only twenty minutes in the class.

"Nervous?" Cedric asked trying to smile at her carefreely. He failed and hid it with a cough, "I'll go first if you would like."

He didn't have one bad bone in his body, Roxana thought as she let out a faint chuckle and tilted her head at him smiling, "It doesn't matter to me. But perhaps it will give you more confidence if you read mine first."

"Yes, I think it will too. You always seem to interpret the cards so well. It takes me a

while to think of what they're trying to 'say." Cedric sighed.

Roxana gave him a pitying glance and decided to give him some advice, "Never forget the question being asked and try to see the full picture. Don't just look at each card in turn, but at all of them together." She paused, "When I'm feeling stuck..." She saw his disbelief, "yes, it happens, surprising isn't it? Anyways… pretend the cards are telling a story, like a picture book."

Cedric nodded carefully, "What if only the Minor Arcana appears?"

"Then you can still use the pictures to guide you though don't go off the pictures alone and forget the meaning of the suit itself." Roxana took out her cards, that were nestled in a white cotton pouch with black hearts on it, she rolled her eyes.

In the first month of learning the tarot, they'd gone through courses of how to… care for the cards. Professor Trelawney had given each student a cotton bag in which to store their deck, each chosen by her specifically. _At least it's not colorful._

Leaning over she showed him some of the cards from the Minor Arcana, "See?"

Cedric let out a laugh, "Mine don't have pictures."

Roxana's eyes widened when he handed her his deck and true to his word, there were no drawings on the pip cards. "Well, this explains your confusion. I doubt that even I could read the message of just a picture of eight swords. Do you want to use mine for the exam?"

Cedric eyed her strangely, "You're Hufflepuff is showing."

She gasped jokingly, and he continued, "I thought she said we weren't supposed to touch another person's cards."

Roxana grasped his shoulder and whispered, "Or what, we'll get cooties? I say fuck it. Now, tell me I'm a Gryffindor, or I'll do something we both will regret."

"You're the prettiest Gryffindor I've ever met." Cedric chuckled.

Sticking her tongue out at him, Roxana sighed deeply, "You _had_ to Hufflepuff it?"

"I did." Cedric's smile slipped when the Professor entered the room.

Roxana saw his nervosity return full force, "Barely any points will be deducted if you just say what each card means. She doesn't expect anything grand. We may be her N.E.W.T.S students, but none of us are seers."

"Thanks, you ready?" Cedric asked eyeing her as the Professor scanned the room looking for inspiration from the 'spirits' on who should go first.

Roxana smiled brightly when the teachers eyes landed on her, "I'm always ready."

She winked at him as Professor Trelawney's floaty voice broke the whispers in the room, "Miss Constantin and Mr. Diggory, the spirit of fire is urging me to see you two first."

"Then let us go Professor for the fire spirits are always unpredictable and may change their minds quickly." Roxana said knowingly with no hint of foolishness.

"Of course, dear. Right you are." Trelawney disappeared through a beaded curtain in the back and Roxana took a moment to stick her tongue out at the remaining people who laughed quietly at her antics.

"May the future be in your favors." Roxana raised her hands above her head, her elbows bent and she moved her head from side to side, until Cedric tugged at her bag and she walked like an Egyptian all the way before she entered the Professor's office. It had earned her heaps of laughter and cheers.

"Please make yourselves comfortable and begin when you think you're ready. Who is going first?" The professor gazed up at them from her purple armchair, her eyes seemed more bug-ish than normal.

"I'm reading first, Professor." Cedric sat in the small blue sofa chair. Roxana gazed at him for a moment making sure he was certain about his decision and sank into the chair opposite, ridding herself gladly of her heavy leather bag.

She pulled out her cards and tried handing them to Cedric, but he stopped her, "Shuffle, please." She nodded silently and began shuffling her smaller than normal sized deck; Cedric's had been double the size of hers and she wondered how on earth he'd ever managed. Once she felt they were mixed well enough, she split them three times, choose the leftmost deck and stacked that on top of the others.

Then Cedric began pulling cards. They were doing a general future reading, so there was no need to use a specific order or number of cards. Sadly, they couldn't just make up something and be done with it, like many had done with the crystal balls in past years, no, the cards actually meant something.

He pulled: the Three of Cups symbolizing celebration, the Priestess reversed, a card Roxana saw as one of her own, which meant a hidden agenda due to its downward state, the hanged man showed indecision and restriction, the Lovers reversed meant misalignment of values, the Three of Swords literally showed a heart being stabbed, the Seven of Swords represented betrayal, and finally the Tower card was pulled, which usually represented revelation or disaster.

Roxana sat there with her mouth open, knowing exactly what the cards meant together as a whole, but not believing her future could entitled something so horrible.

Cedric didn't look as certain. He began to tell her what each of the cards meant, missing some of the reversed meanings, but he too came to the conclusion: that someone close to her would terribly betray her in the near future.

Professor Trelawney looked proud as Cedric shuffled the cards and placed them in front of Roxana. She cleared her mind of the message the cards had given her and focused on the task at hand.

Only five cards were drawn and to no surprise. The first card she pulled was the Knight of Cups, it was a positive card full of hope and charm… Roxana thought it represented Cedric perfectly. After that, the cards began going downhill, more so than they had for Roxana. Perhaps it was Professor Trelawney's usual morbid mood, but Roxana knew better. The second card was the Seven of Swords showing competition and challenge. The third was the Tower, again, meaning disaster and revelation. The fourth, and Roxana swallowed thickly as she turned the card over, was the Nine of Swords showing a fallen man stabbed in the chest, which meant defeat. When Roxana pulled the final card, she almost knew what it was before it hit the table... it was Death.

"So many swords…" She whispered, then cleared her throat as she shot the Professor a frightened look. "I believe the Knight of Cups is easily your significator." Sighing, she pointed to the Seven of Swords, "You will face a difficult challenge, though given who you are…" Her hand hovered over the Knight again, "you will pull through. However, with success sometimes comes failure and setbacks." She nudged the Tower, "And it may cost you dearly…" She pointed at the Nine of Swords and the Death cards together. She tried to end it on a good note, "But with the end comes new beginnings." Her throat was tight and Cedric was gawking at her as she threw the cards carelessly back into their bag and out of sight.

"Full marks, Miss Constantin. That was very good, Mr. Diggory." They shuffled out of the office and left the room without a backwards glance.

Roxana began laughing, "Oh, Merlin, that was horrible. Don't pay any attention to my little prediction Cedric, the future isn't set in stone." Cedric seemed to relax as she said that and he started chuckling as well seeing the absurdity of it all.

 **December 16th (Friday), 1994**

 **Great Hall**

 **Dinner Time**

It seemed that Roxana's little performance the week before had set off a chain reaction. Suddenly, it was the girls in the school who were asking the boys to be there dates for the Yule Ball.

"I still can't believe… poor Neville!" George would barely breathe from how hard he was laughing.

"Gabrielle is a lovely girl!" Roxana giggled as she sucked on a cherry lollipop that had turned her lips red.

"He still hasn't come out of his room yet!" George threw back his head as he continued chuckling.

Earlier in the evening, Gabrielle Delacour had found Neville lingering by the Herbology greenhouses and had asked him to the Yule Ball. He'd said yes, of course, but it seemed he only realized who had actually asked him when he'd gotten back to the common room. He'd gone into full on panic mode.

Fred was roughly patting his brothers back over Roxana, but he pulled his hand away as though he'd been struck by lightning when he accidently hit someone. That someone being a snake.

"Watch it!" Pansy Parkinson hissed at Fred.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Lost your way to the exit?"

"No, you idiot." Roxana felt a tap on her shoulder and she stood and turned around to face Pansy who, oddly enough was the same height as her and was wearing the same heels.

Roxana had never spoken to the girl in her life, "Yes?"

Pansy seemed to lose her courage, she cleared her throat, "Constantin, isn't it?"

Roxana nodded, "Parkinson, isn't it?"

"I think this is stupid." She motioned around them, "It's not normal for a girl to ask a guy out."

"I agree with you some what. Under normal circumstances this would be strange, but we aren't dealing with brave men here, are we? No, quite the opposite." Roxana smirked.

Pansy smirked as well, "Yes, I guess you're... right."

The two girls went their opposite ways without a word goodbye, however, they'd come to a mutual indifference to the other.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you like this chapter? A bit of a filler, but it explained some stuff and had many foreshadowing clues. Next chapter's the Yule Ball.**

 **(I don't know why I like Pansy so much, but I do. She might appear later on in the story.)**

 **Thanks for reading. Please review if you enjoyed.**


	64. Chapter 64

**A/N: I listened to 'Bang Bang,' by Dua Lipa, when editing this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **December 25th (Sunday), 1994**

 **Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory**

 **6:30pm**

The day everyone had been waiting had finally arrived. In retrospect, it could've been said that half of Hogwarts were looking forward more to the Yule Ball than their Christmas presents.

Roxana, herself had looked forward to both. However, her morning definitely did not begin as she would have liked. She'd been in between the realm of awake and asleep when she had felt… something wet nuzzle her ear. Roxana, still immersed in her dream world had thought it was Dante and giggled at the sensation, but then reality kicked in and her eyes shot open to find a tiny pink ball of cotton fluff on her pillow… the animal's cotton candy pink tongue in her ear. She would have screamed bloody murder, but the poor baby had a party hat on it's head that told her it was a Christmas present from Fred and George. It'd been one of the best presents she had received. Ginny vowed to get her brothers to give her a pygmy puff too, while Hermione thought the thing was highly illegal and didn't even dare to touch it.

With her strange, but not unwelcome wake up call, Roxana had opened her other presents in bed, with a steaming cup of coffee in her hand.

Vladimir and Luca had gotten her… wait for it… a barrel of FireWhiskey. Stefan had given her a very pretty gold hair brush that left the brushers hair smelling like vanilla, Roxana loved it.

Remus, bless him, must have been working at the bookstore when Roxana had been shopping with Demetri, because he'd bought her the changing shirt and the red silk scarf.

Dora had sent her favorite muggle candy and a lovely red gypsy skirt which matched with the scarf Remus had gotten her perfectly.

Hermione and Ginny had pitched in to get her her own black leather jacket with a rose, cat and Gryffindor pin on it, similar to Sirius's.

Harry and Sirius had gifted her with a diamond necklace that matched the earrings Harry had gotten her the year before and that she still hadn't taken off. The diamond was small enough that she could wear it every day and had even smaller diamonds surrounding it; Roxana placed it around her neck the instant she opened it.

Sirius had also given her a bracelet Roxana was certain was a heirloom because of it's craftsmen's ship. It was a braided thread of silver that held a square raw crystal of white quartz, that was rough to the touch with it's many gleaming edges. Besides the breathtaking art of the stone encased in silver, it was also flanked by two precisely cut oval diamonds. It'd taken Roxana two minutes to convince herself that it wouldn't break if she touched it. When she placed it on her left arm, it magically resized and she felt the hum and warmth of Sirius's magic sweeping over her.

The pleasant feeling the bracelet had given off in the early morning hours still hadn't gone, not that Roxana wanted it too, especially when Hermione wouldn't stop moving as she finished doing her lipstick.

"Will you hold still!" Roxana cried out when the lipstick went over her friend's lips. She hurriedly wiped the pink line away and stood back to admire how stunning Hermione looked.

"Viktor is going to melt when he sees you!" Roxana beamed as she took in the natural looking, silver toned makeup that went together with Hermione's flowing periwinkle blue dress better than she'd anticipated.

When Hermione turned around to look in the bathroom mirror she gasped and grinned at her reflection, "You've outdone yourself, truly. Thanks."

"Of course." Roxana took in her own appearance with a slight edge of distaste. She hadn't succeeded in finding a dress to her liking and had bought a dress from a magazine at the last moment. In the picture, it had looked amazing: an a-line, spaghetti strapped tulle dress in crimson. The dress fit like a gem, but it wasn't crimson… no, it was orange, _sunset orange_. Roxana had tried to change the color, but hadn't succeeded without altering the shape too…mostly because she'd been in such a state at the sight of the color her anger took over. Now, however, with her orangey red lip, it didn't look _that_ terrible.

"Ana," Ginny came into the bathroom with a startled expression, "there's a house elf demanding to see you." Roxana frowned and hurriedly followed Ginny back to the room. Before Ginny opened the door she warned her, "I don't think he's from Hogwarts."

Roxana let out a startled cry when she saw that the elf was in fact not Gibby, her late grandfather's elf as she'd expected. The house elf, which was currently making her bed look better than it had ever looked before, had to be the oldest elf she had ever laid eyes on. It… he had innumerable wrinkles, white tuffs of dirty hair coming out of his ears and nose and a scowl that seemed permanent. At least he didn't stink and his white toga was spotless.

Roxana cleared her throat and the elf stopped arranging the pygmy puff that wouldn't stay still next to her pillow.

He made his way towards her, a silver wrapped box in his hands, and bowed so low that his nose touched the ground, "Lady Constantin, Master wished you to have this." His voice was rougher than the average elf, as though he hadn't spoken in a very long time.

She took the pretty box carefully, and frowned at the elf, "Who's your master?"

She heard Hermione snort behind her and she added a, "If you'd be so kind in telling me," while rolling her eyes.

The elf wringed his hands in front of him muttering, "Master trusts lady. So Kreacher must trust lady." He seemed to be in an internal battle with himself. He hesitated before clearing his throat, "Kreacher's Master is the heir of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." He gazed to the floor and sounded very cross as he quietly said, "Sirius Orion Black the third, m'lady."

Roxana gasped, "This is from Sirius?"

The elf looked up, surprised by her reaction, "Lady is pleased?"

"Oh, lady is very pleased." Roxana opened the box on her bed. "I didn't know he still had a house elf." She heard Hermione make a disgusted huff, but she payed it no attention and she pushed the grey wrapping paper aside.

"The House of Black has many elves, Miss." The elf stood a good distance away nodding hopefully at her. And Roxana had thought the elf to be evil, _ha!_ He was a bit creepy though.

Roxana's hands shook as she saw a layer of beaded jewels on thin black lace. She carefully pulled up the cloth until it was completely out of the box; three gasps echoed in the silent room.

A dress, made of the thinnest black silk thread was decorated with varying stars made of crystals, gold and silver. Some of the stars were tinier than a bee, others covered entire areas with their beauty.

Speechless, Roxana ran to the bathroom with a set of black lingerie and put the dress on so carefully, she had to have taken ten minutes. She made her way to the room, feeling giddy and overwhelmed.

There was no back, ending in a 'v' right below her tattoo, and the front dipped the exact amount Roxana was comfortable with. The piece was floor length and went straight down, hugging her figure as though it had been made for her. Perhaps it was, but there was something about it that made Roxana think it was very old.

"I think this is the most beautiful thing I've ever worn." Roxana found herself breathless as she gazed in the mirror. She wiped the horrid lipstick and replaced it with a burgundy lip gloss that glimmered with a gold glitter.

"You look beautiful." Ginny sighed as she sat on her bed and picked up the pygmy puff without even glancing at it.

Roxana couldn't even respond, she felt stirred with anxious emotion. Sirius was outdoing himself. First he'd sent her the over the top roses, then the necklace that he'd probably somehow managed to pay for just himself and the bracelet that looked goblin made, and now the otherworldly dress that seemed to have been stitched on her body. These gifts couldn't be caused by jealousy, no, it had to be something greater than that, but Roxana didn't know what.

Fifteen minutes later, when Kreacher had left and the finishing touches had been made, the girls descended the steps to the Great Hall.

Hermione and Ginny were eager for their dates to see them, and albeit Luca and Viktor's eyes had widened when they'd seen their witches. Luca couldn't stop twirling Ginny's curls that cascaded down her back over the emerald green dress she wore. While Viktor seemed so taken to Hermione that he'd kissed both of her hands and her cheeks.

The display made Roxana feel the usual loneliness she felt when she encountered affection.

"You look very pretty." Harry said to her, when she'd finally found him hiding in a corner with Ron.

Ron shot his friend a glare, "Pretty? Pretty? I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into him. You look ravishing."

Roxana threw her head back as she laughed, while Ron slowly turned scarlet, "What? I meant that in the nicest way possible, Ana. I swear on Merlin's beard."

Roxana hugged both boys in turn, "You're adorable. Which set of brothers taught you to say that, huh? I'm betting on Vladimir and Stefan."

Ron shrugged, his ears turning red as well. Roxana eyed the two of them carefully, before shaking her head, "I thought you guys could get ready yourselves." Sighing, she straightened Harry's bow tie, changed Ron's eccentric dress robes into similar ones that Harry wore and redid his bow tie completely.

Thank Merlin, Harry had confessed he couldn't dance to save his life a few days ago, or else she probably would've been having a panic attack at the moment.

"Ana, you're a saint." Ron studied himself in a nearby suit of armor, seeming very relaxed and grateful. Harry likewise was grinning widely at his friend and patting his back as he whispered something about the Patil twins.

"You're welcome." Roxana glanced around the hallway and into the Great Hall. Everything was decorated to perfection, everyone looked amazing to the last detail, the radiating vibe was a happy one, but she felt strangely distant.

Roxana rejoiced when it was finally time for the traditional dance, it meant that soon she could sneak outside to grab a whiff of fresh air. Something was off about tonight, her hands were very warm and her attention was wavering.

The music started and the whispers and pointing stopped. She grinned encouragingly at Harry and they started to waltz.

In the quietest whisper she instructed him, "One, two, three. One, two, three. That's it. You've got this, Harry." And he really did, she didn't have to continue advising him anymore. With the lovely melody playing and the new anticipation of partying, Roxana felt her uneasiness dissolve.

When the music stopped, she curtsied to Harry with a smirk and watched him escape the dance floor not surprised by the relief plastered on his face. The first notes of a livelier song rushed through her veins and she stood swaying as a mass of people came flooding forwards.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, but before she could turn around Vladimir had already pulled her against him. Wearing burgundy velvet dress robes with his family crest displayed proudly on his right shoulder, he looked very much the part of a deadly vampire with his gelled hair and his fangs out for display.

"Sweet doll, you look stunning. All eyes were on you a minute ago." Vladimir guided around her the floor expertly without a hitch in his step.

Roxana half smiled, "If you say so."

Vladimir smirked and spun her around twice. "So did you already start on my present?"

"No, but I do have a flask hidden by the stairs if I get bored." She giggled and began leading him away from the refreshments stand that he was getting uncomfortably close to.

"I wouldn't expect any less of you, doll." Vladimir smirked, "The twins and I may have added some vodka to the fruit punch."

Roxana made a face, "Who even drinks fruit punch?" Just thinking about the taste made her want to gag.

"That's what I said. Hopefully it'll taste a bit better with the alcohol." Vladimir seemed as doubtful as Roxana.

They passed Luca and Ginny who grinned at them before turning to each other and making faces.

Roxana stepped closer to Vladimir, so that they wouldn't be heard, "How is he doing with the whole…"

Vladimir's carefree, playful face became shadowed, "He's better now. Especially with the distance. We're just afraid that one day he'll wake up and decide he doesn't want to do certain things anymore. Like date a nice girl and start a family." He paused and twirled her, "He didn't take it well, doll. He didn't get angry… he grieved. It would've been better if he'd just thrown something and got over the initial shock, but he stayed in the mourning state until we left Durmstrang."

Roxana sighed, "He looks happy now." Luca was putting forth his best moves for Ginny and the girl was eating it up.

"Ginny is predictable, sweet, with a great sense of humor. He needs to learn to trust again and I think she's helping him in her own little way without realizing it." Vladimir rested his chin on her head as the song neared its ending.

"Vladimir, how come you didn't find a date?" Roxana asked treading carefully. Her friend was so caring, so gentle and so down to earth, she could hardly believe he hadn't found someone to dote upon.

He looked thoughtful as he gazed at the floating instruments near the stage, "A few barbies asked me," Barbies, was the term he used for the Beauxbatons girls, "however I'm inclined on staying alone."

She didn't question him further and when his brother came hurrying over to take his place, Vladimir kissed her cheeks and went to the punch bowl.

Stefan was a stiffer dancer than his brother, he however did hold her more firmly, but also stepped on her feet a few more times.

He scrutinized her for moment, "Thanks for the handcuffs and whip, my old ones were too… used. But I have to ask, how does a girl like you know about such things?"

Roxana giggled before smirking, "Wolfie, I thought you knew me better than that. I'm not an innocent little angel. Haven't been for a while."

"Do tell, what pushed you off the edge and into the scary sinful world?" Stefan snorted and spun her far too many times.

Roxana bit her lip, trying not to burst out laughing, "I started reading erotica. It was a life changing moment." _Lies._

Stefan nodded knowingly with an amused glint in his eyes, "Quick. Favorite dirty fantasy. Mine is motor-boating."

Roxana made a face, "Public sex."

Stefan chuckled, "How did we even get on this topic? Demetri would kill me if he knew we were talking so openly."

"I think Vladimir would miss you a bit." He purposefully stepped on her foot. "You're the one that asked why I got your very thought out Christmas gift. Thanks for the brush by the way."

Stefan leaned in and sniffed her hair, "Ha! It actually works. You smell like cookies!"

"Uh huh." Roxana shushed him, people were shooting them strange glances after Stefan had shouted.

The song ended and Fred and George were by her side. "May we have this dance, fairest maiden?"

Stefan patted Fred's back as he went to find his brother, "Don't drink too much punch, Foxy."

Roxana shook her head in amusement and held the boy's hands as they started a lively line dance mixed with some sort of version of the can can. Thank Merlin the dress had a slit.

"Did you like Candy? She's our first model." George asked her breathlessly, he'd already bust out his moves for Luna. Roxana guessed he was talking about the little cotton fluff that had woken her up.

"She's so cute… wait you two named her already? I wondered why she wouldn't respond to anything." Roxana frowned playfully.

Fred grinned, "I think pygmy puffs are going to be a huge success. Watch it will you? It's the only one we made and we aren't really sure how it acts. It should behave like a normal puffskein. You know, eating what it finds like earwax and crumbs, but if something strange happens, tell us alright."

Roxana nodded, "If Candy turns into a cold hard killer, I'll owl you."

 **9:30pm**

Many songs and beverages later, Roxana was finally dancing with Demetri. He'd convinced her to dance when a traditional Eastern European Wizarding song was announced to come on that no one else seemed to know how to dance to besides themselves. Sure, Vladimir, Stefan and Luca knew the steps as well, but they didn't have knowledgeable dance partners. Luckily, her godfather and his young wife decided on joining in as well; otherwise they would've been the center of attention and Roxana didn't know how she felt about that.

The song resembled the 'Masquerade Suite Waltz' by Khachaturian, it was dark, surprising, and energetic at the same time. The dance itself, was almost exactly like a Viennese waltz, with the addition of lifting the girl partner in the air at certain high points in the melody.

Roxana held Demetri's right hand with her own and was surprised to find him shaking. It wasn't like him, "Don't worry, Demetri. It's just like the old times." He nodded mutely, but his hand stilled.

His left arm wrapped around her waist, while she grasped his arm tightly, "If you let me go flying you'll regret it dearly." She wasn't joking. In their first lessons, Luca had accidently let go of her while lifting her up and well…her little eleven year old, innocent self had kicked him where the light didn't shine _so_ hard he couldn't dance for the rest of the day.

"That moment still haunts us all. I promise I won't let go of you." With his words, it was Roxana's turn to relax. The music began, Demetri pulled her close and began to lead.

If there was any indication that Vladimir was superb dancer, Demetri was incomparably better. Roxana felt as though she were floating, as though her feet were barely doing any work… and she was wearing five inch heels on top of that. The room faded away as they spun together to the rhythm. It was nice doing something so complicated yet familiar with someone just as talented.

Roxana was in her zone, her head and shoulders were pushed back like they were supposed to and not even when Demetri gripped her tighter as he lifted her, did her position falter. She did however notice how well Demetri looked in his navy blue velvet dress robes with his house insignia displayed proudly on his shoulder. His eyes seemed darker, perhaps, than they normally were and his short blond hair looked to have been gelled back, but his tendency to run his fingers through it proved the gel to be useless.

She felt feverish and remembered she still hadn't managed to escape outside. Another issue that Roxana had tried, and failed to make Hermione understand, was the feeling she had that someone was watching her. Hermione, who had just gotten in a silly argument with Ron, had been crying her eyes out and hadn't even listened to three words she said.

Roxana knew that the girl was in pain, that her crush was truly blind and obliviously thick headed, but feeling watched wasn't a good sign… ever. Sure, she knew people kept stealing glances, though in her mind she knew it was something more than that. Roxana had paid attention to the feeling all night and oddly she still hadn't found the person responsible yet.

The song came to an end and with one last dip, it was _all_ over. Roxana returned to her senses and bowed slightly as the majority of the Great Hall clapped for them. She noticed then that her godfather had taken leave of the floor a long time ago.

"Thank you for the dance," Demetri kissed her cheeks. "Would you like to go outside?"

That's exactly what she wanted, "Hmm." They made their way past groups of students and Luca who patted Demetri on the back roughly.

It was very chilly and the wind wasn't doing any favors by blowing the icy snow harshly. Roxana wrapped her arms around herself as she walked out into the courtyard, wondering how Sirius was celebrating his Christmas. She hoped he was having a lovely time even without her and Harry. Perhaps he was eating Molly's minced pies and drinking mulled wine while making fun of Remus and listening to gaudy Wizarding Christmas songs. On such a special night where most of her friends had dates, Roxana found herself missing Sirius desperately. _Is it silly of me?_ She had a small sense that it was, after all he had sent her such stunning gifts, but nothing could compare to him actually being there.

Taking a deep breath, she stopped with a frown when she realized Demetri hadn't kept step with her. She turned around and the sense of control she'd mastered so well over the past few years shattered into shock. _What the fuck?_

Demetri was standing a few feet away, looking nervous as he held a ring box tightly in his hands.

Roxana began to laugh as she stepped closer, it had to be a joke. "Demetri, what are you doing?"

Demetri grinned sheepishly and opened the blue velvet box to reveal a vintage diamond ring with sapphires surrounding it. "I am asking you to marry me, Roxana Constantin." He paused, "I am in love with…"

Roxana covered his mouth with her hand, purposefully stopping him, while shaking her head with distressed un-shed tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Stop. Please _stop._ " He frowned deeply, and she quickly looked away, her hand falling by her side.

"Stop what? Stop me from asking for your hand? Stop me from telling you how much I love you?..."

Roxana chuckled disbelievingly, gazing up at the sky wondering where everything had gone wrong, "You're not in love with me."

They stood in silence until Demetri sighed deeply, "You're right, I'm not in love with you." Roxana's eyes snapped back to his in confusion and she didn't back away when he stepped closer, grasped her chin and tilted her head upward. His eyes had a determined anxious glint in them, "But I could learn to."

Roxana's mind whirled, connecting Demetris strange behavior and gifts over the last few months and the year before. Her heart pounded uneasily, and she swallowed thickly, "Who put you up to this, Demetri?"

His blue eyes lingered on her face a moment longer before he pulled away and took a large step back, seeming resigned, "My parents… and your parents. Remember last summer when I seemed troubled by something? They arranged for us to be betrothed to each other."

Roxana swayed on the spot, her vision becoming blurry with white dots. _Betrothals_ were something only purebloods got involved in. _Two_ magical signatures, belonging to the closest living blood link to the witch and wizard were required.

 _My parents are purebloods. My parents are purebloods._ "My parents are purebloods." Roxana repeated vocally. Her breathing was coming in gasps and she was blindly moving towards one of the benches in case she lost her balance.

Demetri chuckled, appearing quite amused by Roxana's disbelief, "Of course they are. What else would they be?"

Roxana whirled around, tears streaming down her cheeks, "You knew! You knew and you didn't tell me?"

Demetri's eyes widened and he stepped back with his arms up, "Didn't tell you about the betrothal?"

"About my damn parents!" Roxana yelled in anger, her hair sparking.

"Don't speak about the people that raised you, that way." Demetri's jaw clenched.

"You know nothing! Nothing! You have the same narrow minded views as your cousin! How could you even think I'd ever marry you?" She took a short inhale, "I want the betrothal contract destroyed, burned, whatever must be done for it to be gone. I'll not have _my_ future decided for me behind my back!"

Demetri had had enough, he cornered her by a bench and grasped her throat tightly, "You think I wanted this?! You think I wanted you?! I would rather have had any other girl! But no… I got stuck with you on the premise that if I didn't marry you, no one else would want to."

Roxana tasted bile as she blinked heavy tears from her eyes and kicked as hard as she could between his legs. Demetri stumbled backwards and she grasped the sudden chance to escape, "I'll never forgive you, Demetri. Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't you dare ever hurt me again."

Demetri narrowed his eyes at her from where he laid on the ground, "You think he's good enough for you?"

Roxana gazed at him sharply, "You will never fill that void in my life. He has." With that, she left him lying there.

Roxana stormed through the entrance hall with a look to kill, she had to get as far away from Demetri as possible. Students who'd wandered out of the Great Hall stared at her with interest and questioning glances. She glared at them in turn as she passed, including an old teacher she'd never seen before.

"Ana!" It was Vladimir. She heard him running and didn't turn around until he stopped behind her.

His eyes were filled with worry, but the moment Roxana saw his gaze drift to her left hand, an anguished cry left her throat.

"You knew. You all knew!" Roxana covered her mouth with a shaking hand as she spun around and started running.

* * *

 **A/N: Plot twist? Surprise! So why do you think Roxana's parents hid their magic? Any guesses? No worries, everything will be explained...a lot later on unfortunately. Now, you know why Demetri was acting the way he was in previous chapters. This event was also foretold through the tarot in the last chapter (thought I should mention that). Who do you think was watching Roxana?**

 **Someone important might appear next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, I promise there will be many more plot twists coming (good and bad). Review if you enjoyed.**


	65. Chapter 65

**A/N: I listened to 'War of Hearts,' by Ruelle and 'Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby,' by** **Cigarettes after Sex, while editing this chapter.**

 **Warning: We're finally at the reason why this story is rated M. All it took was _65_ chapters...**

 **Hope you like this.**

* * *

 **Seventh Floor Corridor**

 **11:11pm**

Roxana ran down the long hallway towards the dead end without seeing a thing besides the blurriness her tears allowed her to. Her breaths were ragged and her chest was expanding painfully in the tight corset of the dress she was wearing.

Her family were all liars. Every single one of them. _Why am I even surprised?_

Her heel caught a especially gagged stone and it snapped in half.

"Fuck!" She threw her shoes off and bit her lip seeing the un-repairable shoe. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she straightened.

In the corner of her eye, reflected in the window to be exact, was a man. With a gasp, her wand was drawn and pointed in front of her.

It was the old teacher she'd seen earlier. How he'd gotten to the seventh floor before her made Roxana weary, not to mention that she practically knew everyone in the castle and his face held no recognition for her.

He had whiter hair than Dumbledore and was dressed in very loose Wizarding robes of the deepest burgundy and highest quality.

"Who are you?" Roxana demanded sneaking a glance to her left; the corridor was empty except for them.

The wizard held up his hands slowly, not looking surprised at her behavior in the least, but held his mouth shut.

"Who are…" Roxana stopped talking when the man in front of her started changing.

His pale white knuckles turned tanner and as though a thin black snake was slithering its way over his fingers, a trail of tattoos littered his previously bare hands.

Suddenly, there wasn't an old unfamiliar wizard, but someone Roxana longed to see more than anyone in the world.

Her wand fell to the floor with an echoing clatter. "Sirius?" She murmured hopefully.

"Come here, kitten." His voice was strong and soft at the same time and it stirred up something dangerous in her.

She didn't need to be told twice. No hesitant steps were taken, instead she ran into his waiting arms. Her lips connected with his for a mere second before she pulled back, her eyes gleaming, "I missed you, love."

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius bent down to kiss her fiercely, while his hand dropped to her thigh and a moment later she was wrapping her legs around his torso. He accio-ed her wand nonverbally and put it in his pocket.

"Dumbledore…" Sirius took a deep breath when Roxana trailed her lips down his throat, her fingers roughly running through his hair and over his shoulders as she did so.

"Albus let me…" She had started the process over, this time leaving love bites in her wake. _Let me come here today to see you specially._

"The old coot who runs the castle…" Sirius stopped talking when Roxana gazed at him with such a fierce want, he nearly forgot who he was.

He must of done something wrong, because a second later, Roxana was standing barefoot in front of him and pulling him towards the dead end of the hallway.

Sirius followed silently, wondering when he'd lost his tongue, until she stopped once more and turned to look up at him. "Would you still want me if I was a pureblood?"

His mind came to a screeching halt at the word and then he remembered the reason he'd taken a shortcut to the seventh floor, "What happened, darling?"

"My... parents are purebloods. I just found out about my _betrothal_ today."

 _She's been lied to her entire life._ Sirius reached out and wiped away the lone tear that had fallen down her cheek. His heart beat painfully in his chest.

"I rejected." She whispered clearly. "Do you still… want me?"

He exhaled a short breath of relief and pulled her closely to him, "Do I still want you?" He asked in disbelief.

He gazed in her bewitching hazel eyes that held little doubt, but doubt nonetheless. _Her life is a lie and she's worried about me? After everything we've..._

"I will always want you, Roxana. I want to simply be with you, to talk to you, to kiss you," Sirius brushed his lips over her ear, "to make love to you." He looked back into her eyes and ran his thumb gently across her cheek, "One day I want to marry you. You're mine and I'm yours. I want you because of who I am. I need you because I love you. Don't ever doubt that."

The previous desire and adoration in her eyes returned full force and before she even had the chance to finish nodding, Sirius lifted her up and walked through the door that had appeared.

Her gaze wandered around the dark candle lit room, that held a large bed and a fireplace, before focusing on him.

Sirius held her burning stare, even as she reached behind her head and released her vanilla scented hair from its confinement. While most of the chestnut strands fell around her shoulders, a single strand found it way to her chest.

Sirius, for the millionth time in the night, noticed just how well the dress fit her.

As his eyes were about to lift back to her own, they stopped at the base of her neck.

His mouth went dry. He moved the strand of hair behind her shoulder by trailing the back of his hand across her collarbone.

A moment later, his lips connected with her tattoo and he inhaled her scent deeply.

Roxana gave him a shaky sigh and ran her hands over his arms, "Sirius."

He smiled against her and bit the area gently, earning him a long soft moan this time. Kissing her there once more, he made his way up her throat slowly and revelled in the gasps he got.

"Sirius." His name slipped like honey from the tip of her tongue and he groaned as he nuzzled the soft skin under her ear.

"Say it again." He looked up at her, aware that her eyes had darkened significantly and a rosy blush now tinged her cheeks.

Roxana gazed at him through her full lashes and leaned in to kiss him as she whispered his name. _She still tastes like Firewhiskey._ A low growl escaped him.

He suddenly found himself overly warm and realized he had yet to take off his robe; it hit the floor in record speed.

Soon, Roxana was wrapping an arm around his neck and lightly scratching just below his collarbone. _She drives me crazy. We need to stop or else..._

"Sirius." She sighed again, before she pulled away and began to kiss and lick the base of his throat with fervor, successfully tearing him from his thoughts.

Sirius' hand tangled in her hair as he became lost in the sensation. His eyes flew open and he let out a long groan when she bit into his unmarked skin.

"Roxana," he growled when she gently blew on the fresh mark and peppered the sore area with kisses.

Her head came up and Sirius swallowed thickly at the sight of her dark greenish eyes and full ruby lips.

His forehead met hers and their breaths mingled. Her intense gaze fluttered over his face and her fingers came to rest at the sides of his head.

She looked down at him as though he were the only person that mattered.

 **December 26th (Sunday), 1994**

 **The Room of Requirement**

 **12:02am**

 **Roxana's pov**

Roxana took a deep breath and grasped Sirius' hand in her own before bringing it up to her lips. He gazed at her with such respect and love it was hard to get her next words out. "I've always admired your tattoos." She brushed her thumb over his knuckles.

Ever since Roxana had realized she loved Sirius, nearly a month ago when they'd had their first argument through a fireplace, she'd been preparing to give him a long, detailed speech. Now, when she was feeling things she never thought could be so addicting, the speech laid forgotten.

She let go of his hand, "I love you too, Sirius."

He held her eyes for a moment long enough for Roxana to see them fill with unparalleled happiness and desire before his lips crashed to hers.

When Sirius grunted, Roxana leaned to tease his earlobe between her teeth. She placed a series of kisses there as her heart filled with excited uncertainty.

Her lips trailed the shell of his ear as she slowly whispered, "I want to make love to you." As her heart hammered in her chest, she lifted her gaze back to him, "I need you to make me yours." She was certain, there was no ounce of un-readiness in her body.

Sirius swallowed thickly, "Are you…"

Roxana smirked lightly as she disentangled herself from him and took his hands, "Yes, Sirius."

She slowly lead him to the bed and without breaking eye contact she turned around to settle his hands at her back where the dress's zipper lay closed.

Her eyes fluttered shut when Sirius roughly pulled her against him and kissed her bare shoulder.

The dress was suddenly obstructing her breath and her cleavage was nearly spilling over the top of the thin material. Her hands trailed up to the back of his neck as her head tilted to the side to allow him access to her tattoo.

"The other night... I came in my sleep. I was dreaming of you." Roxana stared at the flickering candles that floated around the bed as she admitted breathlessly. She could feel Sirius's stubble and goatee brush against her shoulder when he stepped back.

His hand hovered over the ink black star at the base of her waist, staring at it intently.

Roxana gently held the carved bedpost to steady herself, "I'm untouched. … We're both new at _this_ , Sirius." Finally, with a confident hand Sirius tugged the zipper down gently.

She heard him take a short inhale of breath when the black silk pooled at her bare feet and a small shy smile came to her lips as she turned. Her lingerie was see through and she watched him through her lashes as his dark eyes swept over her figure. Roxana knew she looked good, but in her mind she still believed her hips and breasts were far too big for her dainty height and slim physique.

When she saw him lick his lips she stepped forward, "You're far too covered." She wanted to see him, all of him. Every muscle, every scar and every single tattoo.

With her right hand she pulled his tie until he was face to face with her, "Do you like what you see?"

Sirius nodded before his hand connected with her hip and she was suddenly made very aware of how much he liked it. "If I died in this moment, I would die a very happy man."

Roxana smirked, "I might just be the death of you." _You'd surely be the death of me._ She connected her lips to his urgently and kissed him roughly. Her right leg that was wrapped around his torso edged him closer and she moaned when she felt his hardness press against her.

With skilled fingers she undid his tie and didn't bother with the buttons of his black shirt as she tore it open.

She felt Sirius smile against her lips, "Eager aren't you?"

Roxana stepped back, "I am always eager when it comes to you," and admired his sculpted chest and arms. _More blackness._ Her hand hovered over his sternum as she took in the detailed tattoo. Sirius' hand came over her's and placed it over the pattern before he lifted her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Do you remember your first words to me?"

Roxana bit her lip as her brows furrowed together slightly, not a second later Sirius had turned around and all the breath in her lungs escaped with a gasp.

 _What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger._ The words were tattooed in her narrow cursive over his upper back in one long thick line. Below that, in his medieval calligraphy was written, _You are mine and I am yours._ A cat and dog foot print were on either side.

She didn't know what to say, she managed to swallow and hastily wiped her cheek when he faced her once more. "I love you."

As he stepped forward she managed to murmur, "I love you too," before he leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Her hands were steady as she unbuckled his belt, but she couldn't seem to be able to unbutton his pants. She whimpered when she came to the conclusion that she couldn't do it and Sirius pecked her lips twice before he pulled away.

Roxana tried to keep her eyes on his face, she truly tried very much, but when the pants and boxers were pushed aside her gaze fell. _Fuck. No one ever said it would be so big._

She felt warmth between her legs and she absentmindedly rolled her hips. A blush had spread over her cheeks and she bit her lip before her eyes lifted up. Sirius was looking at her with his intense grey eyes and a pleased smirk on his lips. _Oh, he's far too proud of himself._

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius' smirk dropped when Roxana raised her arms behind her back and unhooked her bra. She held it in place as she stared at him heatedly and the subtle lick of her lips diverted his attention just when the item fell to the ground.

His mouth went dry as saw her breasts. They were perfectly full, her nipples were a dusty rose and their size had to be more than a handful.

Sirius tried clearing his throat, but instead he groaned when Roxana leaned down and removed the last garment from her body. She was completely bare. He felt himself twitch.

 **Roxana's pov**

She stole a glance at him as she straightened and muttered a birth control charm over her abdomen.

Her hand trailed over her hips, up her waist and against her breasts before she ran it through her hair. Her legs were already unsteady and the hungry glint in Sirius' eyes nearly undid her alone.

Stepping forward gently she watched Sirius gaze over her body before she took another step and a soft moan left her throat. The way he was looking made her dizzy with want.

Sirius's eyes met hers and since she was incapable of forming coherent sounds she sent the words to his mind, " _I am your's and you are mine."_

She saw his last resolve disappear just as a low growl left his throat and his lips were against hers. Her lips parted instantly and she slipped her tongue into his mouth as she deepened the kiss.

His hands ran up and down her sides and without hesitating she pulled them up to cup her breasts. Sirius took in a sharp breath, but continued kissing her as his skilled fingers ran over her nipples.

 _Morgana that feels wonderful._ She gasped at the feeling and whimpered as her thoughts became hazy. Biting his lip, a hiss left her when he pinched and a sharp cry caused her head to tip back and her toes to curl in pleasure.

Sirius lifted her up and knelt on the edge of the bed after he had laid her on her back. Roxana's chest rose rhythmically when she took in her much needed air and supported herself on her elbows to see him. After a second passed, she knelt in front of him and took his face gently in her hands.

She traced his cheekbones, his brows than his lips before his hand came to rest behind her neck and he kissed her lovingly.

He pulled away much sooner than Roxana would have wanted to, but the look in his eyes stopped her from continuing. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" His voice was low and hoarse with emotion.

Her vision became blurred and she scooted closer until their chests were pressed up against each other. "You did more than anyone on this earth. I'm the lucky one." She brushed her nose against his and gave him a small smile.

Sirius shook his head gently before his lips met hers softly. Her hands ran over his chest and over his shoulders before she sucked on his lower lip and pulled away, "I'm in love with you, Sirius. You're my first _everything_ and... I want you to be my last too." She bit her lip as her thumb brushed over his cheek and with her lips parted, she watched as his grey eyes filled with incomparable love and adoration.

He moved to hover over her and brought his lips down to hers as his hands grasped her hips and helped her move higher on the bed. Roxana sighed breathlessly when her back met the soft sheets and Sirius came to kneel with his legs on either side of her thighs as she kissed him more urgently.

His hands payed attention to every single part of her body and once he'd made sure he hadn't left anything out, his lips trailed the side of her throat and down to her chest as his fingers met with the most sensitive part between her legs.

Roxana gasped at the sensation and before she could contemplate what was happening, her legs shook and a heated wave of bliss came over her and she cried out, "Sirius!" The orgasm had her moaning and clenching her fists as the tingling feeling passed and she regained some control of her senses.

Sirius placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and lips before gazing at her with what she could only describe as reserved awe. "You're glowing."

 _Damn side effects._ She grinned widely and giggled softly, "I'm highly sensitive."

Sirius winked, "I can tell."

With a devious glint in her eyes she raised her hips and brushed against him with her inner thigh. Sirius dropped his head and his groan seemed to vibrate from his chest. His wavy black hair fell over his face and he kept his lips tightly together. Smirking she did it again, but much slower.

His hand pushed her hip down roughly and she smiled at him through her lashes when he glanced at her, "Who's sensitive?" Roxana bit her lip when Sirius pouted and she giggled as she kissed his jaw.

Pulling back Roxana gave him a nod and took a deep breath.

"Ready? It'll be uncomfortable at first, but I'll go slow. Tell me if you want me to stop." Sirius didn't lower himself until he was sure she had agreed.

Roxana relaxed herself and tilted her hips up. Her hand went to hover on Sirius's shoulder as he gently pushed into her. She blinked a few times waiting for the pain to come, but it never came. Instead she felt deliciously full and she wanted more. Her fingers pulled at the soft blanket underneath as she pushed her hips forward. With a low breathy gasp her breath left her and her eyes fluttered closed.

Sirius groaned at the base of her neck, "You okay, darling?"

Roxana clenched around him to see what it was like and her feat shook when a flash of sudden tingles spread through her body. "Yeah. Keep… going." She told him breathlessly.

His lips met hers roughly as he pulled out and slowly pushed back into her. Roxana moaned throatily as his fingers trailed down her chest and over her nipples.

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius took in a short breath when Roxana quickened the rhythmic tempo they'd achieved. She was incredibly tight yet not uncomfortably so.

Sirius gazed down at her, she looked like a goddess spread out underneath him. Roxana's hair was messily arranged like a halo and was sparking with gold light, her lips were a deep burgundy plum and her cheeks were tinged a pinkish red. Her thick lashes touched her cheeks and Sirius watched as her lips parted and she whimpered sounding every bit the feline her animagus was.

He knew she was close when her head tilted back and a loud cry left her. He kissed her throat as he pushed into her once more and nearly collapsed when her walls clenched so tightly around him that he came along with her. He grunted her name and placed a series of kisses under her jaw line.

Roxana screamed out hoarsely with the new sensations that were passing through her. Like a fine mist, a golden haze spread over her body and she chanted his name until she came back from her orgasm.

Sirius studied her carefully before she her eyes flickered open and a slow smile spread her lips. "I love you, Roxana." He gently kissed her as he pulled out and wrapped his arms around her before he lifted her and settled them underneath the covers.

Roxana's hand rested on his chest and she tilted her head up, gazing at him with her big dark green eyes. Her lips met his and she kissed him for a long moment. "I love you too, Sirius. That was…" She moaned and pecked his lips again before settling against him. Her index finger began tracing the tattoo on his sternum.

Sirius ran his hand through her smooth hair, and placed a peck to her head, "It was the best I've ever had." He was telling the truth, and he could sense Roxana smiling.

"Do you have to leave now?" She asked him in a saddened whisper. Her body was pleasantly warm and fit perfectly against his; all he wanted to do was stay like that forever.

Sirius ran his hand over her shoulder and down her arm, "I'll stay if you want me to."

Roxana glanced up at him, "Stay. I need you right now."

Sirius nodded and swallowed thickly as her hand entwined with his own and she sighed contentedly as her face nestled into the crook of his neck.

The candles in the room blew out all at once and the only source of light came from the aura surrounding Roxana.

Sirius pulled her closer to him and placed his lips on top of her head. His eyes closed as the soothing scent of vanilla and roses filled his senses.

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it happened. I'm still not really sure if I should have posted this whole thing or not... but it was crucial to the plot and I thought 'what the hell,' if I'm gonna include it, I'd rather go all out. So here it is. Sorry if it was awkward or oddly structured... it's the first scene of this nature that I've ever written.**

 **This was honestly the chapter that was keeping me from continuing the story. I kept thinking of the all the plot bunnies that could result if it didn't happen, the whole 'Roxana just found out her parent's are purebloods... she should be crying' thing and if any of you would be mortally offended since Roxana is still technically a minor (16). In the end, this scene just had to happen when it did and I hope I don't regret including it.**

 **Thank you very much for reading! Please review, it would totally encourage me to go on, but no pressure.**


	66. Chapter 66

**A/N: I listened to 'Wicked Game,' by Ursine Vulpine ft. Annaca, while writing this.**

* * *

 **Room of Requirement**

 **10:02am**

Roxana woke feeling blissfully sore. The heavy white blanket had taken to wrapping itself around her naked body in replacement over her lover. Sirius had left just after dawn and if she leaned over to the side of the bed in which he'd slept, she could still faintly smell his cologne.

A large smile spread across her face as she stretched lazily. Last night had been the best night of her life and nothing, _nothing_ could ever change that.

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **10:30am**

Sirius woke up feeling cold. He groaned when he realized Roxana's legs weren't wrapped around him like they'd been and that her delicious scent only lingered on the clothes he'd worn last night.

What a night it'd been. Sirius smiled brightly and ran his hand through his hair. _I've still got it good._

 **Great Hall**

 **10:45am**

The Great Hall went near silent when Roxana walked in. She ignored all of the surprised stares and whispers behind her back as she went to take her usual spot between Fred and George.

"What?" She asked noticing the way her friends were eyeing her.

Hermione pushed the Daily Profit towards her, "Look at page seven."

 _ **Pure Blood Romanian Heiress: Roxana Constantin, keeps her independence and denies a betrothal to Demetri Tudor.**_

 _Late Saturday night, Tudor proposed to Constantin and things took an unexpected turn. Apparently Miss Constantin never knew about the betrothal; therefore, Tudor's 'declaration' of love was not appreciated. Tudor was left searching for his pride, while Roxana kept it strong and walked away with her head held high._

 _Lord and Lady Constantin were asked for their statements. Lord Constantin declared that he and his wife support their daughter in 'whatever decision she makes regarding her life, and that they only intended the betrothal to be an option for her.'_

 _ **Background Information:**_ _Lord Constantin is the Head Auror for the Romanian Auror's unit and holds a seat in the Romanian Wizengamot. Lady Constantin is a healer at 's in Bucharest, Romania. Her thirty years of service have given the Wizarding World a cure for Mumblemumps and a well equipped team to find a cure for Dragon Pox. Roxana Constantin is currently in her sixth year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is respected by her teachers and peers._

Roxana heard the hoot of an owl and anger flared in her eyes as it swooped down in front of her. _To our dear daughter,_ it wrote. She opened it, but when the first words she saw were, _you did it to yourself,_ she tore it in half before she lit in on fire and stood from the table.

"Let's get out of here."

 **Owlery Tower**

 **1:00pm**

 **Severus' pov**

Severus had made the mistake of heading outside for some fresh air when he saw something that made his eyes narrow. The Tudor boy was coming down the steps of the owlery looking much too pleased with himself. He snarled when the boy passed him and disappeared inside.

A disgruntled hoot caught his attention to a fallen letter on the icy ground and he summoned the item before the owl could pick it up.

Severus cast a glance behind him when he read the name the letter was addressed to. _Sirius Black._

With a smirk he opened the envelope and read…

 _Stay away from Roxana._

He could've laughed, but a brilliantly vindictive idea came into his head instead.

 **December 27th (Monday), 1994**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **11:33am**

 _Sirius,_

 _I miss you already. I loved every moment of our time together last night and I don't regret a thing._

 _I spent the rest of the day hiding from various people, tearing up letters from my lovely family and trying to find the reason behind their lying. My grandma apologized via howler, saying that she had no say in the matter of my parents hiding their magic, but I can't forgive her. Not yet. She could've told me._

 _Is there anyway we can see each other before summer?_

 _I love you,_

 _Roxana_

Roxana stared at the letter she'd sent the night before in horror. Ebony had returned with it in the morning and there was no indication that it had even been opened.

 **January 2nd (Monday), 1994**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **2:56pm**

"What is it Padfoot?" Remus asked his friend who'd been eyeing a letter for nearly an hour.

Sirius stood, let out a shaky chuckle and licked his lip, "I've ruined everything."

Remus winced when he heard Sirius slam his bedroom door.

 _My love,_

 _I'm not able to stop thinking of you. I'll remember every detail of our night for the rest of my days._

 _I hope your week went by without anymore tears and that everyone is leaving you alone. I wish I could be there for you right now and to have kissed you on New Years._

 _You have my heart,_

 _Sirius Black_

The letter hadn't been opened and Sirius felt a sickening guilt rise in his chest.

 **January 9th (Monday), 1995**

 **Great Hall**

 **8:00am**

Roxana almost cried in relief when she saw Ebony fly into the Hall with two letters in her beak. The twins glanced at her in confusion, as did Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm waiting for something." She shrugged and accepted the envelopes eagerly. The first was addressed to her and the second was addressed to… "Sirius."

A tear slid down her cheek as she ran from the Great Hall. Why wasn't he reading her letters? Why wasn't he sending her anything?

 _He regrets everything. He regrets being with me. I forced him into making love._

"I've ruined everything!" Roxana cried out as her knees hit the stone ground of the Astronomy tower.

 _Dante,_

 _Happy New Years! I have a feeling this will be a wonderful year for us. I already miss you so much, Sirius._

 _Love,_

 _Roxana_

 **January 16th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **1:15pm**

Sirius read Harry's letter with dejection, the letter he'd sent to Roxana had come back like usual… unopened.

 _Kitten,_

 _Please forgive me. I should've had more restraint and stopped before things went too far. I'm sorry if I scared you and I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway. I meant every single word I said that night. I love you and I see a future with you._

 _I'm sorry,_

 _Sirius_

 **January 23rd (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **2:15pm**

Roxana sat on her bed finishing up her homework for Transfigurations when Ebony tapped on the window with her beak. From her position she could see that the letter wasn't addressed to her. Sighing, she took the item and threw it in her nightstand with the rest of the letters she'd written to Sirius.

 _Dante,_

 _I'm so sorry about what happened that night. I should have stopped myself to realize the moment wasn't mutual. Please forgive me. I can't stand you being angry and disappointed with me. We can forget about it and never speak of it again if you want. Just please write to me, Sirius. Anything._

 _I love you,_

 _Roxana_

 **January 30th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **2:45pm**

Sirius only glanced at the letter for a split second before throwing it in his nightstand. His name wasn't written on it, no, Roxana's was.

 _Kitten,_

 _Please write to me._

 _This is killing me,_

 _Sirius_

 **February 6th (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **8:00am**

Roxana bit her lip as Ebony delivered another unopened letter.

 _Dante,_

 _If you get this, know that I'm sorry. Please write to me._

 _You're breaking me,_

 _Roxana_

 **February 13th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **4:00pm**

 _Kitten,_

 _I know you probably won't read this, but I'm sorry for everything._

 _Happy Valentines day,_

 _Sirius_

Sirius shoved the letter back into the envelope and kicked the nightstand next to him. _How could I be so stupid?_ The new year was starting to look like the worst year of his life and he had had twelve of them already.

 **February 20th (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **9:00pm**

Roxana sorted through the mail Ebony had brought her today. She took out the letter she'd written to Sirius the day before and placed it over her heart.

Why was she still writing to him? _Because what if Sirius does read it?_

 _Dear Dante,_

 _The second task is on Friday and Harry is beyond nervous. I'm so glad you haven't stopped writing to him. He needs you now more than ever._

 _I need you too,_

 _Roxana_

 **February 27th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **9:30pm**

Sirius gazed down at the letter addressed to Roxana. Why did he still write to her? _Because I love her._

 _Dear kitten,_

 _Harry told me all about how he got second place in the competition on Friday. I'm so proud of him and I hope you're too. He's our pup for damn sake._

 _He writes about you, and about the others, but he writes about you often. I don't want him to know somethings wrong with us, not yet._

 _I love you, please just open this,_

 _Sirius_

 **March 6th (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **2:30pm**

Ginny handed her the letter Ebony had delivered with a confused expression.

Roxana shrugged as she _vanished_ the unopened letter without any given explanation.

 _Dear Dante,_

 _Harry talks about you nonstop and it makes me happy knowing you're well and not terrorizing poor old Moony with every chance you get._

 _I asked Professor Moody if he could teach me the patronus charm yesterday, but he refused. Does he not know the spell? He got really frustrated with me._

 _Please reply,_

 _Roxana_

 **March 13th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **5:00pm**

Sirius didn't spare a look at the note he'd sent Roxana. The full moon was in three days and Remus was having an existential meltdown over the fact that Dora had sent her favorite cousin sweets and not him. It was fucked up. _His_ own witch had baked him four jaw dropping birthday cakes when he'd hadn't received a single letter in months.

 _Kitten,_

 _Remus nearly cried when he saw your presents._

 _I damn well nearly cried too,_

 _Sirius_

 **March 20th (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **6:30pm**

 _Dante,_

 _Tudor and the other boys tried talking to me today, but Ginny and Ron came to my rescue in time._

 _You're pissing me off. Get yourself together and write to me,_

 _Roxana_

Roxana threw the letter with the others and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 **March 27th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **7:00pm**

Sirius took a long drag from his cigarette before he kicked the object closest to him. He muttered a curse and slammed his nightstand shut so he wouldn't have to see _her_ name anymore. Today was also James' birthday and he needed _her._

 _Dear kitten,_

 _I've offered up the place I told you I grew up in to the OOTP. I know you said we could fix it and make it livable and lovable, but I don't seem to give a shit anymore._

 _I have nothing else to write to you,_

 _Sirius_

 **April 3rd (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **8:00am**

Roxana woke up groggily, she still had a killer headache from the twins seventeenth birthday on Saturday.

 _Dante,_

 _I could never stay mad at you._

 _Your witch,_

 _Roxana_

 **April 10th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **10:00am**

 _Kitten,_

 _I'm sorry for everything. I'm angry at myself not at you._

 _I love you,_

 _Sirius_

 **April 17th (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **8:35am**

Roxana woke up yawning. The sealed letter on her nightstand caused her to lift the warm blanket over her head and completely miss first hour.

 _Dante,_

 _I miss you more than I have ever missed anyone before._

 _Roxana_

 **April 24th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **11:20pm**

"What the hell has gotten into you, Padfoot?" Remus shouted from across the living room after Sirius had thrown a glass cup towards the owl that had just flown in. Thankfully, being how drunk he was, the cup missed the bird by a millimeter.

"Remus, Remus, _Remus_!" The man laying down on the sofa slurred, "You do _not_ want to be asking me that."

Remus frowned and his jaw clenched with worry, "Did something happen with Ana?" Now that Remus thought about it, he hadn't heard Sirius mentioning the girl since… he couldn't even remember.

"Nothing! Nothing, Remus. Absolutely nothing!" Sirius yelled as he picked up the letter from the floor and staggered out of the room.

 _Kitten,_

 _I need you. I will_ _always_ _need you. This isn't getting easier and I find myself falling deeper and deeper into the dark world I haven't visited in nearly fourteen years._

 _Am I nothing to you?_

 **May 1st (Monday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **6:30pm**

Roxana sat staring at the letter in her hand while tears flooded in her eyes and overflowed onto her cheeks.

Lavender Brown halted as she walked into the room, "What's wrong, Ana? Did someone die?"

With the faintest nod, Roxana opened her nightstand and placed the letter on top of the other eighteen she had written to Sirius since the start of the year.

 _Dante,_

 _I need you. I've been wearing a mask for the world, but the paint has begun to chip and fade._

 _Do you care that you are killing me?_

 **May 8th (Monday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **5:28am**

Sirius watched as the stars began to disappear with the coming of the dawn. _Dawn. Her name means dawn._

He had not sent her a letter that week.

 **May 15th (Monday), 1995**

 **Astronomy Tower**

 **11:03pm**

Roxana gazed up at the night sky. The constellations Canis Major and Gemini seemed impossibly close from where she stood, yet impossibly far in truth. _The Dog Star is part of Canis Major._

She had stopped herself from giving Ebony his letter.

 **May 27th (Saturday), 1995**

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **11:59pm**

Sirius laid in bed with his hands crossed over his chest, his brows furrowed with anxiousness.

 _Roxana Elena Katerina Constantin,_

 _I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. I thought it was an impossible thing… for me to fall. But I did completely for you._

 _Roxana, you are the only light in my life and after knowing you, I could never go back to darkness._

 _From the the moment we met I was ready to kneel and pledge my loyalty, life and love to you. I hardly believed that you were real. I thought you were an angel, a saint, even a goddess. You cleansed me of death and decay, and made my memories slip away._

 _The other day I found a book. 'Inferno,' by Dante Alighieri, about a lost and hopeless man who goes on a journey to save his soul and who is aided from the heavens by his love and from below by his muse. To me, you are both and so much more._

 _My sweet, sweet girl, I only wish for you to be happy and to know that you are loved, that you are wanted, and that you are needed in this world._

 _God smiled upon me when you were born._

 _Happy Birthday, my darling Roxana,_

 _Sirius Orion Black III_

His letter had not been opened.

 **May 27th (Saturday), 1995**

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **11:59pm**

Roxana gazed up at her bed curtains in despair.

 _Sirius Orion Black III,_

 _I loved you from the moment you told me about your life and compared me to an angel sent down from the heavens. I loved you when I fell from the pine tree and you caught me in your arms. I loved you when you told me about James, Lily and baby Harry. I loved you when you kept me from falling when I fainted and took me with you because you didn't want to be alone on Halloween night._

 _I fell for you when you made me breathless with your kisses. I fell for you when you chased me through the forest on one of the coldest nights of the year and tried with all your might not to give into your want of kissing me senseless. I fell for you when you told me you wanted me even when I was on the verge of breaking._

 _I fell for you when you told me that one day someone would love me so much that I'd forget my past. You made me forget, Sirius._

 _I fell in love with you because you risked your life to see me when I was hurt. I fell in love with you when you asked me to move in with you. I fell in love with you when you held me until I could breathe again._

 _I am in love with you because you fought with me through a fireplace of all places. We hadn't seen each other for nearly six months and we didn't know what to say first._

 _When the inferno went out, it made me realize that we had never said our goodbyes so casually before, so willingly. I knew from that moment I was in love with you._

 _One day I want to say goodbye to you like that again. When the world is calm and the days are bright, I want say goodbye to you. In the most uneventful morning I want to kiss you goodbye, just so that I can greet you at night._

 _Sirius, I don't think it's possible for anyone to love someone as much as I love you. When I think of you my heart fills with such an intense feeling that I get lightheaded and breathless. When I think of you my future becomes clear._

 _I want to be with you for the rest of my days._

 _Goodbye my love,_

 _Roxana Elena Katerina Constantin_

The goodbye had never even arrived. Roxana got up from her bed. She was made smoke, not glass and a great part of her was about to float away forever.

* * *

 **A/N: I bawled when I wrote this and was inspired by my hate of Mondays.**

 **So five months just went by, I hope you guys spotted some of the events going on beyond the letters. Sorry to all of those who love Snape... but I love Sirius and if I'd used Demetri as the bad guy there would've been a whole fiasco I would've had to sort out later on (I was lazy and this story is already quite long). I'd like to point out that Sirius and Roxana wrote to each other every single week (that's why Roxana says 'the other eighteen she had written), I just didn't include every single one. Also, I haven't really decided if they were sending the letters at the same time every week or not, but probably not, since I'd like to give them more common sense than that. Sure, they could've gotten more creative with getting their letters to each other, however after what happened last chapter I think they wouldn't be all that keen on anyone else finding out. I apologize for my rambling, I like to explain myself and this chapter had a lot of explaining to do.**

 **Thanks for reading! Review if this chapter made you feel _something._**


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: If you haven't read the previous chapter... I recommend you do, otherwise this one won't make much sense. Anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

 **May 28th (Sunday), 1995**

 **The Owlery**

 **12:15am**

"Ebony, promise me you'll stay until he reads this. Don't come back with the letter." Roxana's hair was caught in the passing wind, "If you come back with it, I shall lean too close to the edge of the Astronomy Tower." Roxana watched as her innocent owl flew out into the night, blending with the sky.

 **Lupin Cottage, Maytham Road, Rolvenden, Kent**

 **8:40am**

Sirius woke with a start when a thud came from the window. He yawned before his sleepiness dropped physically like a heavyweight. "Ebony?"

The owl, even though she'd caught his attention, flew head first into the glass once more looking distressed.

Sirius couldn't open the window fast enough before the black owl flew in and dropped a letter right into his grasp.

A sharp gasp left his throat as he gently hovered his hand over his name written in the most beautiful cursive penmanship he had ever laid eyes on. He held onto the bed frame as he sat down and opened the letter with the utmost care.

 **Gryffindor Girls Dormitory**

 **9:47am**

Roxana had just finished getting reading when Ebony flew in grasping what looked to be a bundle of letters and a single red rose. She was left speechless.

The letters fell to the ground with a flurry, but the rose that was attached to another note landed before Roxana's feet.

She picked it up with a trembling hand and quickly sat down on the bed in order to read.

 **9:50am**

With a clearing of a throat a voice was suddenly heard from above. "Miss Constantin you're intimidate presence is required in the Headmaster's office." Minerva McGonagall's voice was firm yet there was an underlying tone of excitement.

The red rose fell helplessly to the floor when Roxana took off running.

 **Headmaster's Office**

 **9:52am**

The Griffin statue was not visible, the path was clear. Roxana climbed the stairs as quickly as she could until she came to the large brass door that was the only thing keeping her from Sirius. _Why am I hesitating?_

The door swung open completely revealing three people, yet Roxana only saw one.

Sirius turned around from in front of Dumbledore's desk looking more distressed than she had ever seen him. He wore pristine cut robes of the darkest red and his hair was neatly combed back, but he was unshaven and from the bags under his eyes it was likely that he hadn't slept in weeks either.

 **Sirius' pov**

Time stood still when he saw her. He wished they were alone; no could fully wrap their heads around what they'd gone through. No one realized just how much they loved each other. Sirius should have kept his mouth shut when he'd told Dumbledore that he believed someone was intercepting and diverting their letters. The thought caused his vision to be blurred by anger.

All his worries, however, disappeared when he saw Roxana. Her beauty hadn't been something he'd forgotten, but her face was terribly pale and her eyes were traced with tiredness and pain. A dread filled him knowing that he was partially the one responsible.

Roxana's lip trembled, a stray tear fell down her cheek, and her hand gently covered her mouth as she let out a soft cry.

 **Roxana's pov**

Sirius stood there as still as stone until she took a step and then ran to him when he opened his arms. Her crying ceased when his lips met hers and they kissed each other desperately. Through the testing trial they had just endured they hadn't even considered that their kisses would be as addicting as they once were, or that everything they'd memorized about the other would still be fresh in their minds.

A moment later Sirius pulled away and gazed down at her, his grey eyes glimmering and tinged with red.

 _Our letters were intercepted. I wrote to you every single week_ _._ His deep voice sounded in her head and Roxana took in a sharp breath.

 _I wrote to you too. I thought…_

 _I know. I thought about it too._

 _That was the best night of my life. I don't regret it._

 _Neither do I. I love you. I've always loved you._

 _I love you too, Sirius._

Dumbledore cleared his throat and Sirius wrapped his arm around Roxana's waist as they turned to face the wizard. Neither of them had the sense to look even remotely embarrassed.

"Miss Constantin, from what I understand your letters to Sirius and vice versa have been intercepted." Dumbledore looked at them tiredly even as his eyes gleamed.

Roxana's hair sparked, "Do you have any idea who it might be headmaster?"

 _When I find them they're going to get what they deserve._ Sirius's voice was as cutting as if he'd said the words out loud.

 _I will tear them apart from the inside out._

The elderly wizard frowned deeply and tapped his fingers to his desk, "I have an idea."

Roxana and Sirius both asked a surprised, "Who?"

Dumbledore sighed heavily, "I'm afraid that information must remain with me until I can be certain."

Minerva came up next to him, "But Albus, this person shouldn't be protected…"

Dumbledore stood and with a single glance silenced the professor before turning to her and Sirius, "I'm sorry you two. But until I make sure, the identity shall remain unknown. If I am correct, which I believe I am, than you two may continue sending letters to each other without any issue."

Dumbledore sighed, "But if I'm not, all contact must cease until the real perpetrator is found and wiped of their memory. Sirius, from now on you will take up residence at Grimmauld Place."

Sirius sighed deeply and hung his head for a moment before clearing his throat and nodding, "It was bound to happen at some point."

Roxana bit her lip, "What of after the school year ends?"

"You can come live with me," Sirius voiced without hesitating. He glanced down at her sheepishly, "That is… if you want."

"Of course I want to." She beamed up at him, her eyes filling with un-shed tears. "That wouldn't be a problem, would it, Professor Dumbledore?"

"No, it won't, Miss Constantin." He sighed, "I want you both to be happy, but more importantly to be safe. The moment I find out who did this, you two may contact each other again." He shot a look to McGonagall, "Fifteen minutes."

Roxana waited until the door closed to grasp Sirius by the collar and pull him down for a kiss.

Her tongue entered his mouth and she whimpered when she tasted Firewhiskey and cigarette smoke. His arms went to wrap around her waist as he tugged her closer to him. Roxana's fingers traced slow patterns at the nape of his neck and his hand brushed under the blouse she was wearing.

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius groaned when his palm laid flat against the warm smooth skin of her back, knowing that _that_ part of her was marked with a star. _Mine._ His lips dropped to her neck where she displayed a galaxy of stars proudly. _Mine._

Roxana shivered against him and his hand pushed her impossibly closer. She was right up against his chest and he could feel every single breath she took.

Roxana tugged on his hair until he was gazing at her. "I'm in love with you, Sirius. Whatever happens, wherever life takes us, I will always love you." Her voice shook with emotion.

Sirius brushed her cheek gently and placed a delicate kiss on her lips, "I am yours and you are mine," He repeated their saying. "I was miserable without you."

He walked her over to sit on the window sill overlooking the Forbidden Forest.

She sat on his lap and threw her arms over his shoulders as his hands came to rest lazily on her hips.

"As was I. I… nearly jumped off the Astronomy tower. I would've seen…"

Sirius placed a stray hair behind her ear, "...me at the bottom." He sighed deeply before anger sparked in his eyes, "When I get my hands on whoever did this I'm going kill them."

" _Severely injure_." Roxana looked at him with a smirk then took a deep breath, "I don't think Dumbledore will tell us who did it."

Sirius kissed her forehead before he rested his chin on the top of her head. _Nearly six months I haven't seen her._

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment enjoying each other's company as they gazed out at the view. "Did you mean what you said in your letter?"

He felt Roxana nod, "Every single word."

Sirius swallowed thickly. He'd been left speechless after reading what she had written and a small part of him needed to make sure. "I love you."

Roxana rested her head against his chest as he propped his feet up on the ledge. "Your letter made me cry happy tears."

Sirius placed his lips to her hair, "I meant everything."

"I know." She hummed and sighed against him.

"When… when you wrote about having a normal goodbye…"

"Yes?" Roxana asked shyly pushing him to continue.

Sirius took a deep breath, "I want that too." _So badly._

Her arms tightened around him and he could see her biting her lip in the window's reflection, "Why are things like this? Why can't we ever part from each other without suffering?"

He ran his fingers up and down her back and stayed silent. He didn't have answers for either of those questions.

Roxana met his eyes through the reflection, "I love you."

His gaze softened, "I love you too." He gazed at her before he cleared his throat, "I shouldn't have offered up the house to the Order. I'm sorry."

Roxana's brows furrowed, "Hey, it's okay. I never expected you to live there forever, anyways. Even if we remodeled it the memories would still linger and I don't want you to go through that."

Sirius grinned, "So where would you want to live, darling?"

Roxana bit her lip and gazed beyond him, "Phony as it may sound, I would live anywhere in the world as long as I was with you." She smiled gently.

Sirius let out a shuddering breath, "I want a future with you. I want to live past the war so that I can have a future with you." _I love her more than my life._

Her eyes gleamed with tears and she looked back at him with love.

 **Roxana's pov**

 _If he asked me to marry him in this very moment, I'd say yes. He's always seen the war as his final step._

Roxana sat up trying to get away from the thought and grinned at him fondly, "You know, I don't think we'll ever have a normal relationship."

Sirius smirked and ran his fingers through her hair, "Normal is _so_ not our style. We'd get bored _far_ too quickly."

"And we do crazy shit when we're bored." Roxana snickered and leaned in to kiss him. His lips were rough against hers and she could feel him smiling against them. They pulled away just in time to see Dumbledore walk into the room.

The couple got up sharing hidden glances and Dumbledore coughed as he rounded his desk.

"Everything settled?" The man asked kindly with a hopeful gleam.

Sirius chuckled softly before shaking his head, "Not in the slightest, but I think we'll make it until the summer starts." He turned to her and ran his hand gently up and down her arm causing goosebumps to erupt with the sensation.

"We've lasted this long," She grinned, "What's another month?"

Sirius's grey eyes gleamed as he leaned into kiss her, "Bye, darling. Happy Birthday."

 _I'm going to miss you so fucking much. I love you._

Roxana giggled with tears in her eyes, "Thank you. See you in a few weeks, Sirius."

 _I'll miss you too. I'll be counting down the days. I love you so much._

With one last glance, Sirius stepped through the floo and disappeared. Roxana swallowed thickly and took a deep breath as she left.

" _There is no greater sorrow than to recall happiness in times of misery."_ Dante Alighieri's words echoed in her mind even after her tears had dried.

* * *

 **A/N: It took me a very long time to write this chapter because I wanted to get the tension and emotions right while not dampening their meeting too much, but I'm still a bit unhappy with how it turned out.**

 **As always thanks for reading. I really appreciate all of you who have read this story so far and who've favorited, followed and reviewed. Seeing you guys enjoying this really is the best thing ever.**


	68. Chapter 68

**June 25th (Saturday), 1995**

 **Quidditch Pitch**

 **9:00pm**

Roxana stood staring at the never ending maze without blinking. Her most recent memories were flashing through her head and the chaos around her wasn't being taken in due to the loud beating of her heart.

 **7:00pm**

Roxana was having a very good day. Not only would she see Sirius in nearly a week, but the Triwizards Tournament would finally be coming to an end. Her N.E.W.T.S exams had been taken and she realized that one year of Hogwarts remained until she graduated. It was frightening thought, yet Roxana was looking forward to her future.

Dumbledore still hadn't given any updates on who had been intercepting her and Sirius' letters, but she'd managed to sneakily send Remus a letter that was actually meant for Sirius. To her great surprise Harry had been the first person to point out her new and improved mood and had even asked if she'd 'sorted things out with Dante.' It seemed as though 'Dante' was the only person Roxana had sorted things out with.

The tense and undesirable relationship between Roxana and her family hadn't changed even after her birthday. She had begrudgingly forgiven her grandmother only tonight, when the old woman had appeared out of nowhere. The second Roxana spotted her in the stands with Krum's parents, Roxana noticed painfully that her grandmother looked far worse than the last time she'd seen her. The woman was deathly pale and it seemed as though she had lost a lot of weight in a terribly short amount of time. It had taken Roxana one hesitant step to come to terms with her grandmother's role in keeping things hidden to realize that in the end, the elderly woman was the only remaining person who she still truly loved in her family. The reunion had been awkward to say the least and her grandmother continued to walk around eggshells.

 **8:57pm**

From the seats Roxana and Antonetta Constantin had taken up, no one could see the old woman grasping her granddaughter's hand in a tight grip, nor could they see the woman's eyes glowing a dark emerald green.

Roxana bit her lip as she waited for her grandma's vision to pass. It lasted only a minute, much shorter the ones she remembered.

She looked at the woman uneasily as she breathed deeply. "Grandma?..."

"We have to get them out of that maze. It's… a trap. Volde…" Just as the name was about to leave her grandmother's lips, Harry came out limping out of the entrance with Cedric Diggory slumped over his shoulder.

Roxana beamed and stood, glad to see Harry out, but her grandmother pulled her back down. And a good thing it was too because when things began to clear and the audience began to quiet, she could tell that Cedric wasn't breathing and Harry was breaking.

"Voldemort is back." Her grandmother choked out and Roxana hurriedly went to grasp her hand for support.

Roxana sat motionless. _Voldemort is back._ He had destroyed her life in more ways than one. Her family had been ruined by him. Her love had been imprisoned due to him. Harry's parents were dead because of him. _My life hasn't even started and it's about to blow in the wind._

She watched as everyone around her went into frenzy. She watched without emotion as Cedric's parents cried over their son's dead body. She watched as her godfather spoke to her urgently without registering anything he said before he disappeared on the spot. She watched as the grounds cleared and the only people remaining were her grandmother and herself.

Roxana turned to face the woman, "Tell me this is the first time you ever had a vision about him." Her voice was steady and far away.

Her grandmother threw her hands over her eyes as a sob left her throat and she shook her head, "No. No, I knew there was a war coming I just didn't know the specifics."

Roxana's eyes flashed, "How dare you? You could have changed everything."

Her grandmother looked up, her brows furrowed, "It doesn't work that way. I… the future is very difficult to calculate, especially now that I'm so old."

 _She's always been scared._

Antonetta's eyes narrowed, "I have not been scared."

"Not been scared?" Roxana let out a disbelieving snort as she stood up and took a few steps back. "Who went into hiding during the wars? Who asked another man to risk his life just so you could be safe? Who couldn't bring themselves to tell the truth? You! You did." _How can you sleep at night?_

Tears of anger ran down her cheeks as she turned around and started running towards the castle. Her life was about to be taken from under her feet and it could have all been prevented.

"Roxana! Roxana! I had no choice! Some things are just meant to happen!" Her grandmother was trying to catch up with her as she passed the entrance and headed towards the infirmary.

Her hair sparked and her jaw clenched. "An innocent boy is meant to be dead and the world is supposed to be at war?"

Roxana spun around and narrowed her eyes at the woman. "If I was a seer _none_ of this would have ever happened! It's been how long grandma? A hundred years and you still haven't learned to use your gift!"

Her grandmother stopped in her steps and raised her wand. "It's not a gift. It is a curse!"

Perhaps Roxana should have stopped there, but she didn't as she said in a sarcastic tone, "You haven't learned to cope with your curse?"

Her grandmother's eyes pooled with tears and her voice shook, "No, I haven't."

Roxana let out a short breath and glanced away, biting her lip. She resumed walking at a slower pace until her grandmother was matching her every step.

 _Like it or not I will fight._

Anotonetta let out a chuckle, "I know you will. That's why I'm going to inform you of something before we enter."

Roxana glanced sideways, "Yes?"

"You're part of the Order, sure. But no one really expects anything from you. Dumbledore and I had a little chat a few months ago and we formulated a very good… plan that would involve you." Her grandma paused, "If Voldemort came…" She took a deep breath, "The first thing he will do is try to gather as many followers as possible. More numbers equals a greater power. This is where you come in. Today we shall leave for Russia…"

"Russia?" Roxana cried out in shock. _What the fuck._

"Language, dear. I'm in contact with the King of Russia and he has a son that is very… agreeable from what I understand, but he also has an army."

 _Grandma how do you know all these people?_ Roxana swallowed thickly before something clicked and she smirked, "You want me to convince them to come to our side." After all _she_ was the best at getting people to do what she wanted.

"Yes. You will not reveal the members of the Order or any pivotal information that could eventually hurt us."

"Can I mention Dumbledore? I mean his name has a whole lot of power to it." Roxana raised her brow, an excited glint in her eyes.

Her grandmother chuckled, "You may mention Dumbledore and myself, but that is it."

"Understood. Is Russia my only stop and how long do you think it'll take?" Roxana had so many other questions, but she stopped herself.

"Russia is one of… four stops. And the duration is completely up to you."

Roxana grinned, "I feel like an assassin spy and a mercenary at the same time… how _wonderful_."

Her grandma blinked, "You're not getting payed and you really shouldn't kill anyone."

"Shh… I'm still so mad you I can feel my hair sparking on my shoulder. Let me have this moment." Roxana took a deep breath as her anger returned. It didn't help that the woman next to her was waving her wand and turning her plain summer romper into an elegant black and gold dress with a long cape to match, and that her black sandals were now heels.

Roxana sighed in exasperation. She was tired of trying to understand the way her grandmother's mind worked. The woman hadn't known when Voldemort would return exactly, but yet she had still planned for it to happen. It was obvious that important details were still being kept from her if Dumbledore had not prepared to put a stop to Voldemort's rise. The silly get up she was in and probably the mission too were a distraction for her and a way to get her out of the Order's way. Sure, someone needed to get people to the light side before the dark got to them, but did it have to be her?

"I'm sorry, dear." Her grandmother brushed her hair off her shoulder.

Roxana turned her nose up, "Don't. I've forgiven you _once_ already." With that the doors to the infirmary swung open with a resounding thud.

Ten wands were suddenly being pointed at her and she rolled her eyes, "Come on!"

"Sorry, Ana." Dora dropped her arm looking apologetic.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" Ginny tapped her foot and her father looked from his daughter to her mother in fear at the uncanny resemblance of anger.

Roxana shook her head at them and the rest of the people in the room as she went to see how Harry was doing. The pale and bruised boy who lived, so happened to be talking to the wrongly convicted murderer. _My love._

"Hey, pup." She ruffled Harry's hair as she came to stand next to Sirius.

Sirius' hand wrapped around her waist instantly and she gave him a sad smile before he leaned in to peck her lips. "Never a dull moment," He shook his head with a pout.

Roxana sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, "Of course not." She held her head for a moment, "How'd this happen?"

Harry sat up, "It was Professor Moody… well a Death Eater that was pretending to be Moody this whole time. He put my name in the goblet, he helped me with tasks and he made the Cup into a portkey."

Roxana's mouth was open and her eyes were wide, "Sirius. Oh my god, I wrote to you awhile back that Moody wouldn't teach me the patronus charm." She frowned deeply, "It explains why he got so pissed off at me." She pulled away from his grasp, "He couldn't make one. Death Eater's can't make corporeal patronuses."

In the corner of her vision she saw Snape drop his wand and her jaw clenched in understanding. Her gaze then met a pair of pale blue twinkling eyes and she held her tongue from telling Sirius.

The man in question pulled her back into his embrace, and leaned to whisper in her ear, "This could've been stopped. I'm going to kill whoever did it." As Roxana glanced out the window only to see her angry reflection staring back; she knew by Sirius' emotionless tone that he meant it. The thing was… she could have killed the man in that moment too.

"Miss Constantin you are expected at the Russian Palace in… ten minutes." Dumbledore motioned for her to come over as he spoke with her grandmother.

Roxana closed her eyes and groaned, "Sirius… we have so much to make up for when I get back." She turned around in his arms and kissed him deeply.

When he broke it, he asked, "Why are you going?"

"To round up supporters for the Order. _My grandma's idea._ Which figures… since I only found out about it today." Roxana sighed and focused her attention back to Sirius who was nose to nose with her. She wanted to stay there with him and Harry. She wanted _so_ many things, "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'll try to be as quick as possible. I want more than just a few minutes alone with you." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nuzzled his ear, "I love you, Sirius." Her eyes fluttered closed and tears spilled from them as she squeezed them tightly shut.

Sirius held her tightly for a long moment and gazed at her at arm's length, "I love you too. Now, go break some hearts, kitten."

 **Volkovich Palace, Moscow, Russia**

 **11:50pm**

It was far warmer in Moscow than Roxana had anticipated. Sure, wizarding cameras were flashing and reporters were screaming out questions, but still, she could most definitely sunbathe in the fantastic weather during the daylight hours. The thing was, she didn't want to be there, not even a bit. She wanted to be with her friends, with Sirius and with the rest of her school that was in mourning at the moment.

When her grandmother had apparated her to the spot she was currently in, she was informed of two things. First that the King's name was Nikolai Volkovich and that his family had governed over the magical society of Russia since the dawn of time or something crazy like that. The second thing was that Roxana apparently was pretty darn close to being royalty too. Her grandmother had thankfully prepared her for the outrageous treatment before she was blinded by the flashing lights and fireworks.

On the top step of the marble outdoor staircase, Roxana looked beyond the audience and wondered how the hell she'd gotten there. As she smiled in a poised manner and stood with her shoulder's back, she felt a cold hand take her own. Her gaze shot to the left and she did a double take, the prince looked only slightly older than herself much to her surprise.

His features could have inspired Greek statues, so sharp and precise they were. Pale as marble, with full lips and amber eyes, he had brownish blond hair that fell almost carelessly to the right side of his face.

He had nothing on Sirius. The person in front of her was merely but a boy. Her smile grew, "Daring, aren't you?"

"Beautiful, aren't you?" When he leaned in to kiss her cheeks three times, the crowd grew louder and the flashing illuminated them in the night.

"Roxana Constantin." She introduced herself.

"Mikal Volkovich the second. Such a pleasant surprise, father and I have weren't expecting you two tonight." He directed his attention back to the cameras.

Roxana gently took her hand away from his, "I apologize for the intrusion. It came as an unexpected surprise to me as well."

Mikal shot her a curious glance, "Did you have more exciting plans that you were pulled away from?" His accent was thick, but not difficult to understand.

"The Triwizards Tournament ended tonight. I probably would have been partying…" She left out the facts that a friend of hers had died, Voldemort was probably back, and her godfather was on the run.

"I am sorry. The only kind of party I can offer you here is a bottle of vodka and my company." He wasn't… flirting, no, instead he was embarrassed and a bit miffed talking to her.

Roxana frowned slightly, "I find that hard to believe in such a lively place."

"It's the truth. I never really ventured into muggle Russia." Mikal shrugged and she let him lead her inside.

"Why ever not?" Roxana asked as the silver doors allowed them entry with a flurry of purple light. The inside was magnificent and not what Roxana had expected. A long hallway filled with abstract and modern paintings opened up to a wall of windows and two stair cases leading to the upper and lower levels.

Mikal studied her for a moment, "My mother was a half blood. She liked wandering down to the river and spending time in Red Square. She was walking around in the market one day when a wizard named Antonin Dolohov killed her. I was only a year old when she passed."

Roxana bit her lip when he finished, "I'm sorry. The world is a fucked up place." Her eyes widened, "Sorry for my language…"

Mikal chuckled, "No, please don't apologize. It's refreshing to see a pureblood girl so… unlike a pureblood."

Roxana smiled, "If you'll still have me, I'll take you up on that 'party' offer."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Roxana nodded as she took in his surprise.

A warm thundering laugh broke the momentary silence in the room and caused Roxana to turn around. Her gaze trailed from the polished black shoes, to the white jeans and then to the bright yellow polo and up to the black and white checkered beret. She would have laughed if the man had white hair, if his face was terribly wrinkled, or if he was in poor shape, but he wasn't any of those things.

The king was the carbon copy of his son, with a more mischievous glint in his eyes and a broader chest.

"I hope you're planning to run away together in the night." The man smirked as his glance shifted from his son to herself.

"Oh, come on, dad! We were planning to _just_ talk and you take it to all the way to Siberia!" Mikal threw his arms up and Roxana let out a giggle.

The king shrugged with an innocent look before his attention landed on her, "Beautiful."

Roxana kept herself from rolling her eyes, but she could feel a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, "Do Russians normally greet like this? Because Mikal said the same thing."

Nikolai chuckled and shot a glance at her grandmother, "You were right, I owe you fifty galleons and a unicorn." His intense brown eyes narrowed in on her, "Roxana Constantin." He grasped her hand and kissed it.

Roxana smirked and stepped forward to kiss his cheeks three times, "Nikolai."

The king seemed as though he wanted to pat her own the head or give her a round of applause, but instead he opted in saying, "I like you."

She grinned, took a step back and executed the perfect courtesy, "Thank you, your majesty."

"Oh, I really like her, Antonetta. Can I keep her?" He tilted his head as he gazed back at Roxana, "May I keep you?"

She pouted and furrowed her brows before she shook her head, "If I were a thing to be kept I wouldn't be here like this."

"True." The king tilted his head to her in respect and gave her a kind smile, "I'm sure you are tired after the trying day you've endured. We shall have plenty of time to chat over the next few days. Kal, please be nice and show the pretty girl to her room."

Mikal rolled his eyes as he nodded and said goodnight to his father as he held out his arm for Roxana to take.

The room she was lead to was apparently near to the king's chambers and no where close to Mikal's room. She did not question a thing as Mikal threw open the french doors and she walked in with her mouth half open. The space was as large as the Great Hall and Roxana felt small among the extensive furniture pieces and floor to ceiling windows.

"Do you like it?" Mikal asked bringing her back to the present. She turned to gaze at him and tilted her head.

"I feel like I'm Alice in Wonderland." Roxana chuckled seeing the boys confused expression. "I really like it, thank you."

"This is one of my favorites in the East Wing." Mikal walked into the room with his hands behind his back and stopped at a large painting of a colorful cherry tree. "The paintings in here were done just recently by my father and I can see that he has begun to become more… lively and hopeful. He's been living under a storm cloud for years."

Roxana smiled gently and admired the realistic painting. "It is stunning." _A king that paints? What else should I know._

"So, would you like me to leave you or should…" He stopped speaking when the doors opened carefully and a butler came in. Or at least Roxana thought he was a butler, what with his silver tray and black suit.

 _I thought everyone used elves._ She watched the young ash blond boy come over and place the tray down on the coffee table before them. When he straightened, Mikal said a few rushed words to the man in Russian. The butler nodded once and turned to head out.

Roxana offered Nikolai a smile as he turned his attention back to her and held up his hand, "I'm sorry, please excuse me." Her eyes followed the boy in disbelief as he hurried after the butler and grasped him by the arm.

She didn't understand what they were saying and was too lazy to put a translator charm on herself, but she learned that the butler's name was David and that it was his birthday. When Mikal leaned into kiss David her gaze shot away and her lips puckered as though she had bit into a lemon. _Plan A has officially caught on fire._

Mikal stood by the door as David left and Roxana cleared her throat, "Thanks for showing me to my room, Mikal. I'm very tired. Perhaps we can chat another night." Roxana grinned when Mikal hid his smile. _Why am I always the one left out?_

"Of course, another night it'll be. Goodnight, Roxana." He bowed to her and closed the door behind him.

Roxana sighed heavily and wandered over to her luggage. On top of the red and gold striped leather suitcase was the folder Dumbledore had given her before she was thrown into the floo. Inside were four sheets of paper with only a name and a picture. Nikolai Volkovich, Sergio Dobrescu, Dorian Zamfir and Gabriel Armati were the people shown.

They were all kings in their own way, with their little armies and followers. Sergio and Dorian would be the easiest to convince, they adored her and Nikolai seemed to like her already, but Gabriel Armati was going to be difficult. The thirty year old besides being Italy's Minister of Magic, he also instructed the very well known 'Scuola per le Ragazze del Sangue Puro,' otherwise known as the institute all pureblood girls of _noble_ families strived to get into after they turned sixteen so they could learn everything about 'how to be a pureblood bitch.' _How the hell am I going to convince him?_

She rolled her eyes at his brooding expression and tucked the folder away with a heavy sigh. Debating on changing into her pajamas and calling it a horrible day, the smell of smoke drew her attention to the balcony.

The bright lights of Moscow could not be seen, instead there was a small little forest and a river. Her hand covered her mouth as she chuckled. _How do I manage to always end up near a forest?_

Roxana stared down the stone edge just to see Nikolai gazing up with a bottle of champagne in his right hand and a cigar in his left.

"Finally! Rapunzel let down your… wait you don't have blonde hair." Nikolai cleared his throat and held up a finger, "Juliet, shall you do-eth me the honors in havin' a cuppa booze and a fag?"

Roxana threw her head back and laughed at the phony British accent the man used. "I think I will." She hurried down the steps of the balcony to the lower terrace.

"My apologies for Mikal, he wasn't expecting you today so he had other plans." Nikolai smirked as he handed her a glass of golden liquid and motioned for her to take a seat.

She sighed and watched the river flow mesmerizingly, the rolling sound it made was lulling her to sleep and the sweet drink wasn't doing her any favors.

"Forgive me but I have sinned, fair maiden." Nikolai blew out a ring of smoke and offered Roxana her own cigar.

She giggled with a frown, "What've you done?" _I have been here… what, two hours? I think the twins have even made it this long without doing something._

Nikolai grinned slyly, "I offered some vodka to your grandmother and well… dear Antonetta told her _favorite_ fifty one year old _everything_."

 _I leave her alone for a few minutes!_ Roxana leaned back and took a sip of the bubbly drink, "Being that you have not kicked us out… may I ask what your answer is?"

"Yes, of course. I'll support anyone going against that lunatic. My army though, may not be so willing. I can stop them from joining the other side, implement new laws, but many just don't want to leave their families for another country. I would join myself, but I would rather act as a consultant. Which brings me to my next point."

Roxana raised her brow and waited for him to take a hearty gulp of his beverage before continuing, "The other three men on your list…" Roxana rolled her eyes, "Yes, none of them may compare to me, but they'll not be as willing."

She tilted her head, "I am well acquainted with Dorian and Sergio, they'd be happy to help me."

Nikolai motioned with his finger, "They would help _you_ , not an entire country. They have busy lives outside of their businesses and are only interested in Romania's safety."

Roxana shrugged. She could see the reason he thought that on a strictly political and demographical point of view, but she knew the men behind the facades, "I don't know that for a fact, I'll have to speak with them. Their alliances are very important."

Nikolai tilted his head in understanding, then gazed ahead, "Gabriel Armati will be the trickiest to convince. He's the very definition of a pureblood bigot, but luckily for you, he values my opinion. Why? I know not." The king chuckled, "We usually end up contradicting each other… anyhow, I know the exact way for you to bring him to his knees."

Roxana smirked and leaned towards him in her chair, "What's the catch?"

Nikolai gave her a side grin and tapped her nose, "Have you ever killed someone, Roxana Constantin?"

She shook her head numbly, her eyes narrowed and prompted him to continue. "I want you to kill Antonin Dolohov." He stroked his chin, "There will be no deal otherwise."

Roxana placed her glass on the arm of her chair and held her hand out to Nikolai, "If I don't succeed, _you_ shall have no deal."

Nikolai gazed at her evenly before taking her hand and tracing her life line. "Once we're done, _everyone_ will be on your side."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Quite a few things happened in this chapter and if was a tab unclear, I apologize. The beginning of the summer and Roxana's mission is only for plot purposes and I probably won't go into extensive detail over it in the next few chapters. The main action shall happen later, so if the following chapters seem a bit underdeveloped: it's done on purpose to hurry the story up a little without jumping over such a large time frame and solving it with an annoyingly long summary.**

 **Thanks for reading. Updates will be once a week now, either on Tuesday or on Wednesday (haven't decided) because I've finished uploading all my saved work on this story, so everything from here on out is newly written.**


	69. Chapter 69

**July 8th (Saturday), 1995**

 **Volkovich Palace, Moscow, Russia**

 **7:45pm**

In the muggle world there was a song, 'Twelve Days of Christmas' or something along those lines which was currently playing in Roxana's head. It did not necessarily apply to her last few days perfectly and it certainly wasn't even close to the Christmas Holidays, but she'd been in Russia for twelve days and each one had had it's own little surprise.

On the first day, she found her picture in the Russian equivalent to the Weekly Profit and had obtained her apparition license.

Day two, the magical nation's army had signed confidential paperwork swearing that they would not be tempted in joining any other army than their own.

Day three through six, Roxana had been trained, beaten and befriended by the best soldiers in the Volkovich army that thought if she were to speak of war she had to learn what it meant to fight for herself.

Day seven, had been spared for the best beauty treatments that could be bought and a public outing with Nikolai and Mikal had been documented by the press.

Day eight, the leading magazines in Europe had begged to interview her. Each of them had asked for her intake on the rumors in England about Voldemort being back, at which she merely shrugged and said, "I have nothing to comment on that."

Day nine, she had lounged comfortably on Nikolai's terrace as he painted her in his modern strokes of pure genius.

Day ten, had caught the attention of several pureblood families, the Amati family being one of them, at the fifth hundred Wizarding Gala in Monaco that she had gone to with Nikolai and Mikal.

Day eleven, had provided an offer to attend the Amati pureblood witch school for a week. The offer had been strategically declined, instead a tour of Florence had been asked for.

Day twelve, Roxana was fitted for forty two different outfits that could make even the harshest fashion critics fumble to get a closer look.

Roxana stood disillusioned at the top of the marble stairs looking down at the crowd. The past week had opened her eyes to the _game_. The game that all the 'smart' purebloods played to get everything they desired. It was an easy thing: a few well placed words here, a subtle touch there, and a confident presence everywhere.

She looked out with a smirk. The people before her, however, had a few disadvantages. They wanted everything, cared for nearly nothing and gave anything for it. In the small scheme of things, they were not aware of the game that Roxana had so easily mastered. Today, her last in Moscow, a party was being thrown in her honor. It seemed that almost the entire world was there to watch her every step, and even though they all knew her name, she knew more about them.

Nikolai had held his part of the deal and the Wizarding World was suddenly vying for her attention and wondering embarrassedly how they'd never supported her before. The news scandal that was Harry and Dumbledore was pushed back to page seven, while her cleverly thought out words were on page one in bold.

Almost overnight, the entire magical population found themselves with a new exciting story that got only more and more exciting as time went on. Unknown to a great deal of people, Roxana was slowly tugging the rug out from under the media. Everyone loved her, and the faintest reason that was... held credit to Roxana's recent discovery that her calming power could be emitted even from her photograph.

With all the new found fame, Roxana had not changed. Instead of creating a mask of the person the headlines read, she was herself, but more… diluted and held back. Her outgoing letters had kept time and the words she received were only ones of encouragement and praise. Harry, was now the only one who did not know about the Order of the Phoenix, but she held true to him and told her friend that she was trying to make a few important people believe in his cause.

Out of everyone, Sirius was the most supportive and gave her all the information she could ever need about the 'purest of the pure.' His aid to her through documents, names and hidden secrets was unknown to the Order and it sat well with both of them to keep it that way. Sirius was currently in hiding at Twelve Grimmauld Place and the arrival of Roxana's friends had given him a boost of confidence and a reason to get off his ass even in her absence.

Biting her lip, her gaze fell on Nikolai. She knew her part of the deal and had researched into the life of Antonin Dolohov. A notorious Death Eater and killer, he was currently locked up in Azkaban which had Roxana breathing easily. 'Insanely cruel' as he was, she didn't want to kill anyone. _Nikolai doesn't expect me to become a murder. He must've spoken with grandmother on the Dolohov's involvement in the war. I'll have to tell Dumbledore... and Sirius._

Roxana tapped her nails on the banister. _One more week and I'm finally done._ Tomorrow she had a dreaded breakfast in Florence with Gabriel Amati and he would be giving her a tour of the city. With that frame in mind, she made herself visible as she saw the man in question.

Gabriel Amati was not the tallest, not the most handsome or the richest man she had met that night, but he held himself in such a way that those things hardly mattered. Right from the moment she saw him, Roxana knew he had an overbearing personality and deep rooted beliefs… but that was true for nearly all pure blooded men. They kept things consistent, and it made her life simple. After all, she was with Sirius and the man definitely had a set view of things and was a person to be reckoned with.

Amati may have been holding his head high, but his shoulders were just a tad hunched and by the ever present frown between his brows, it was obvious he was not the kind of person to idly chit chat and be swayed by a compliment or two.

Roxana bit her lip in thought. She wouldn't be able to use her _charming_ skills of persuasion on the tanned man, instead she would have to get straight to the point and hope for the best. It was risky, but if she beat around the bush, he would surely take her for all the other dimwitted pureblood girls that only had money in mind and after that her chance would be gone.

"Minister, I know it may be improper to introduce myself so freely, but the night is not getting any younger." Roxana smiled gently as her introduction was not thrown in her face and Gabriel grasped her hand, as she said, "Roxana Constantin."

"Gabriel Amati," He kissed her hand and raised his brow as he let go of it. "You seem to be very _eager_ in introducing yourself to me."

Roxana held herself from snorting at the level of sarcasm in his voice, "Eager is a far too fond word, Minister. Despite my _eagerness_ at the present moment, you have been on my mind since last week."

His frown was in place once more and she smirked as she continued, "I need to know if you will support the right side or the wrong side."

Gabriel looked down for a moment before his lips turned up fractionally and he held out his hand, "It would be improper if I did not ask you to dance, Miss Constantin."

 _Ha!_ "You seem terribly _eager_ , how could I possibly refuse?" She accepted the outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. A common waltz was playing by the musician-less instruments in the corner and a few other couples were dancing.

"Have you been this bold since youth?" Gabriel asked her as he began to lead.

"No, I used to hold my tongue and let things play out, but that didn't get me very far. Besides you don't seem one for small talk." Roxana pointed out.

He tilted his head, "What's in it for me?"

Roxana smirked, "Besides doing the right thing for the majority of Italy's magical population, nothing really. But I can threaten you if you wish."

"Do your worst." Gabriel smirked as well.

She stepped closer to and stared at him directly in his eyes. _I have some very strong people standing behind me. Not only could they ruin you financially, but your reputation would be dwindling from the edge of a cliff in the middle of nowhere. Myself, well I could twist your brain and crush your heart with only a single thought. No pressure, Minister._

Gabriel had his eyes narrowed at her, "Which side are you on?"

"The side which won last time." She gave him a bright smile, "I don't like threatening people. I much rather prefer guilting them into submission or charming them to their knees. It's far more fun for me. But _you_ insisted. Think the other side would have asked you for your preference first? Because I think they would've gotten straight to the threats and hastily cast crucios."

Gabriel was smiling down at her now, "What would you like me to do?"

"Stay strong. Do not let yourself or your people be frightened into joining something that you don't support. ...It is not as simple as it sounds." She added.

"Yes, the others are ruthless, but you have your own way of intimidation." He paused, "I agree, congratulations."

Roxana rolled her eyes with a grin, "Hurray! Now we are _sure_ to win."

Gabriel snorted, "A year in my school wouldn't change you in the least."

"Ah, but I don't want to be changed, and no one here seems to want to change me either."

He shook his head, "You've got them under a spell."

"I do not, I'm merely being myself. Is it my fault if you and everyone else likes me so?" Roxana gave him a sly grin and his gaze pulled away from her.

"You should have accepted the Tudor boys offer." Gabriel said gently.

Roxana didn't falter a step, "I had a much better offer, one that hasn't resulted in a boring, loveless relationship."

"Do I know him? Or is he just a nameless, forgettable face that shall make you scream until he's thirty and then die trying?"

Roxana leaned to whisper in his ear as her hands tightened their grasp, "Perhaps you have heard of him." She pulled away and pouted marginally, "Does Sirius Black ring any bell?"

Gabriel's hand on her waist jolted upwards and he distanced himself from her appropriately, "You should not be behaving so audaciously. Even if he isn't here, don't you think he'd be bothered by your flirting with other men?"

 _How sad, you think I'm flirting with you._ "Sirius is confident in himself. After all, he is the one that makes me scream and he's thirty six." Roxana smirked and curtsied when the song finished. "I think we may have to… reschedule our tour, Minister. I am far more eager to do anything else."

Gabriel chuckled, "If all pureblood witches were like you my job would be much harder."

Roxana shook her head, "Yes, but you'd be payed far more."

"What's this about making money? I want thirty percent." Nikolai came up to them and placed his arm around her waist.

"You can have thirty five percent if you don't argue, Nikolai." Roxana giggled when Gabriel paled.

"King Volkovich." Gabriel bowed.

"Minister Amati, how are you enjoying Miss Constantin's company? I've been trying to find her for ages." Nikolai grinned down to Roxana.

Gabriel shot a glance to her, "She is very clever and the conversation never dwindled."

Nikolai patted Gabriel's shoulder, "I think that's the first compliment you've ever given to a woman, Amati."

Gabriel shook his head while he smirked, "Well, the party is thrown in her honor and she wasn't a bad dancer."

"Coming from you, that means a lot. Thanks." Roxana smiled sincerely.

They watched as the man disappeared into the crowd until he was no longer in sight. Nikolai turned to her, "You did it. Did you threaten him like I told you? He has a kink for that stuff."

Roxana stared at him for a moment with an amused smile on her lips, "Why do you know that?"

"I hired an investigator to make sure the tips I gave you were accurate. But you did the convincing, sweets, that man had a pole up his ass." Nikolai shook his head as he chuckled.

"No, Nikolai, this was all you." She gazed up at him, "The party, the connections, the magazines… everything. You, sir, upheld your part of the bargain and I shall hold mine as promised." _But it'll be a while. A very long while._

The man rubbed her shoulders, "I need to give you your going away present. Come," He grasped her hand and lead her to his study, away from the party goers that she didn't give two shits about.

"Nikolai," She whined as he placed his hands over her eyes. "Not only was getting me a present not necessary, but a surprise? You're spoiling me." She heard the closing of the door before she was stopped in what she was certain was the middle of the room.

The king cleared his throat, "When I was a little boy your grandmother was my favorite person out of all my father's friends. One night I snuck down to a dinner party to see what all the commotion was about and Antonetta caught me at the foot of the stairs. I thought I was done for, that she would tell my father, but instead she took me to my room and told me the tale I'm about to tell you."

He paused and Roxana was suddenly blind folded, "There once was a girl caught between multiple worlds. The past, present, future, the surreal, real, the living and dead. Some said the girl was a witch, while others vowed she was a saint... for what mortal being could travel between the veil? At that time there was a great and terrible war... there was only darkness." Nikolai cleared his throat, "One day the girl was faced with such evil that light as bright as the sun flowed from out of her hands and vanished the thing that had frightened her."

Roxana gasped, but it went unheard as he continued, "As time went on and the girl grew, she learned to harness her gift and use it for good. Her touch healed the deepest wounds and the most wicked curses. She hid herself and her talent as the war raged on, but she could not disappear forever and when the war path came to her, she was ready. The girl lead an entire army onto the battlefield with bravery in her eyes. Her people were protected with a gold mist, but when the fighting reached its peak ,she forced them to stand back as she continued on."

Roxana held her breath as she waited for Nikolai to finish, "What happened to the girl? Did she win or did she loose?"

She heard him sigh deeply, "I fell asleep and when I asked your grandmother what happened she said she never remembered telling me the story in the first place."

"Oh…"

"Even I had forgotten the tale until you came along with your talk of war and helping the 'light' side. So… a few nights ago, I got an idea… a bit crazy, but I hope you like it."

Roxana blinked a couple of times as she adjusted to the sudden light before her eyes focused and she took a step back. "Nikolai," She whispered, "That's me."

The man came up behind her with a chuckle, "Yeah, it's you. Glad you recognize yourself."

In front of them was a realistically sized painting of her surrounded by a thick golden aura floating above an ashy ground that blended in with the dark grey sky. Her hair was blowing in the wind and sparking at the ends, while the bright hue around her figure almost seemed to be coming out of the painting; a golden halo was above her head and the spheres of light in her hands were spinning gently. The dark grey sky was motionless while her hazel gaze was fixed confidently ahead.

Roxana was left speechless.

"You don't like it. I knew I shouldn't have…"

"Nikolai." She shook her head, but couldn't find the strength to pull her gaze away from the image.

"It's just that your face is very paint-able and I thought the gold would bring the green out in your eyes. I still have the other painting. The one of you on the terrace…"

Roxana turned to face him, "Hold this," she handed him her wand gently. With a flick of her hand the curtains were drawn and when she threw her hands out, light surged into the room.

"Roxana," The king uttered in disbelieving awe before falling to his knees in front of her.

"What if I'm the girl in the story, Nikolai?" Roxana whispered as she continued to gaze at the painting, dropping her hands unceremoniously by her side, extinguishing the flow of energy.

"What do you mean, what if!? Of course you are! Is your grandma a seer or something?" Nikolai held his head with one hand and the ground with the other.

Roxana chuckled and her eyes widened, "Oh, get up from there. I'm not a saint or anything." Grasping him by the arm she helped him up, "But yeah, my grandma's a seer."

Nikolai stared at her for a moment, "Tell me you're joking, sweets," before taking a glance at the painting.

Roxana shook her head as she too looked sideways at the painting, "No, I'm not. And I don't know if I wish I was."

 **July 8th (Saturday), 1995**

 **Zamfir Manor, Transylvania, Romania**

 **11:20am**

Roxana yawned as she twisted the skull handle and swung the squeaking iron gate open.

She heard it lock behind her and strode carefully on the narrow dirt path leading to the stone mansion that stood morbidly a few yards ahead.

A swoosh and a flash of black made her roll her eyes when a second later, her arms were pinned down next to her in a death grip and there was a warm breath sending shivers down her neck.

"Do you do this for all your guests, Dorian?" She couldn't help yawning again.

The forty year old replied without a beat, "Only the ones I like, the ones I don't: I bite."

"How are you in charge of the whole vampire regulation department in Europe?" Roxana questioned pulling out of his grasp without a problem.

"I've been wondering that for twelve years now... still have no idea." Dorian chuckled and took her inside.

"Is Vladimir here?" Roxana asked anxiously, looking around the antiquated home for any sign of the vampire's son. At least the walls were covered in a white wallpaper that helped lighten the darkly decorated rooms.

"My sonny is in a better place." Dorian nodded as he pushed a bottle of empty vodka under a couch as they passed.

Roxana sighed and waited for him to realize what he'd said.

"Shit. He's still among the living. I just meant he ain't here." Dorian continued walking to the kitchen where he let go of her arm and opened the nearest cabinet, "Drink? Vodka, whiskey, rum, absinthe…?"

"Rum for me, water for you. I need you to have a clear head with what I'm about to ask you." She sat on one of the wooden bar stools and watched as the dark haired man fumbled with the glass cup and shakily poured the amber liquid into it.

"If it's that important, give me a day to flush my system." He handed her the beverage and leaned against the counter.

Roxana narrowed her eyes as she gently spun the liquid, "Dorian, what's happened?"

The man before her wreaked of alcohol, more than he normally did, and filth, not to mention he was unshaven and his usual gelled hair stuck out all over the place. _I should have asked earlier._

Dorian shrugged and shuffled his feet without taking a step, "The wicked witch that birthed my first spawn is in hell."

Roxana's grip slipped and the glass shattered on the ground. "Veronica?" She asked in a disbelieving whisper. She waved her hand and the broken shards came together again and rose to settle carefully on the counter.

His jaw clenched and he nodded as he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "They found her and that ministry dick of hers _mauled_ in their own home on Tuesday. The Aurors, including your father, are saying it was the Death Eaters, but their keeping it quiet. The mark was above the place when they got there."

Roxana shuddered, "I'm sorry, Dorian."

The man shrugged, and tilted his head upwards, "She... did it to herself. Found some wealthy Death Eater in the past who told her all his secrets."

She stood and rounded the counter, "She can't be blamed for that. Veronica had her own way of… doing things, but she was always careful."

With a hoarse cry, Dorian covered his face with his hands, "Four, only _four_ people went to her funeral. Vladimir and Stefan got into a fist fight about whether or not she deserved it. Stefan's gone off to find the Death Eater responsible while I sent Vladimir off to his aunt in Egypt."

Roxana lightly touched the crying man's shoulder, "You loved her."

Dorian nodded as slid down to the cold tiled floor, "She was the only woman I ever loved, and what did she do with my heart? Eh? She shattered it when she fucked my best mate." Dorian's laugh was emotionless, "Sergio nearly didn't come to her funeral. I had to drag him off his ass and explain that Stefan, whether he liked it or not, was Veronica's son too."

Roxana sat next to him with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arm around Dorian's shoulders. "They'll get what they deserve."

"I will shove their heads on spikes made of the bones of their damn pure family members." Dorian spat out through his clenched teeth.

Roxana rubbed his arm and the lowest whisper, "The war is coming, will you fight?"

She sensed Dorian still and with a harsh breath, "Of course."

"And your vampires?" Roxana asked looking sideways at him. His blueish green eyes seemed paler than ever.

"Every single of them shall stand by my side, but if they don't and join the other side I will drive a burning stake through their hearts myself." Dorian grinned brightly.

Roxana patted his head, "You are far more sadistic than Sergio."

"I think that's the best comment I've ever received. Thanks, doll." Dorian leaned over and planted a loud kiss on her cheek.

Roxana shook head at the nickname while she got up and held out her hand for him to grasp, "But at the moment you stink, so go freshen up and then maybe we can go terrorize the tourists."

Dorian's eyes gleamed, "Really? You mean it?"

"Uh uh, I want to know what all the rumors are about, and how you get into 'Dracula's' Castle to scare the muggles. For the next three days, I'll be the Mina to your Dracula." Roxana giggled when he hurriedly got up by himself.

"I've got capes and chokers… this is going to be dope, doll. Give me ten minutes." Dorian ran off, leaving Roxana smiling gently.

That had gone even easier than she had anticipated. Shamed to admit, Roxana thought that the Death Eaters had killed Veronica, for whatever reason, at exactly the right time. _What were they even thinking?_ Someone among the Death Eaters must have known that Veronica had been a past flame of Dorian and Sergio. Killing her definitely wasn't going to do them any favors among the magical creatures. _What did she know?_

She stared at her hands with a frown between her brows. Something that Dorian had said earlier had troubled her in the moment, but now she couldn't remember what it'd been.

 **July 11th (Tuesday), 1995**

 **Dobrescu Estate**

 **5:30pm**

The sun was still high in the sky when Roxana apparated to the outskirts of her grandmother's village and right in front of Sergio's front door. Her time with Dorian in the old country had been exactly what she'd needed after being the center of attention for so long. She threatened to speculate that Dorian had gotten better in her company; he began a regimen of fruit smoothies and swore to take daily runs around the town.

The white entry of the home was wide open and from her vantage point, she could see directly into the bright lit home and out to the green gardens.

Roxana gazed up without stepping in and marveled at how cozy and clean the house looked. With fourteen wives and eighteen or so children, she was expecting Sergio's home to be turned upside down, but instead, it merely held the obvious fact that there were major womanly touches added.

There was no one in sight, yet she could hear laughter from outside and moaning from upstairs which all in all, was a good sign.

She stepped in and glanced at the multiple family photos before the double staircases that wound themselves to make the second and third floors.

Roxana sighed, her letter to Sergio informing him of the time of her arrival must have been forgotten. "Little Red!" She shouted loudly.

A sudden racket from upstairs was heard and Sergio yelled, "Coming!"

With a snort her attention was directed forward by a snicker, "Little red,' I'll never let him live that down." The most pregnant woman Roxana had ever seen waddled towards her with a smirk.

"I'm Alicia. You must be Ravenia?" The blonde haired werewolf's brows were furrowed deeply and her left hand was tightly grasping her swollen stomach.

Roxana smiled gently as she kissed the young woman's cheeks, "Roxana. It's nice to meet you."

Alicia went red and pouted slightly, "I'm sorry. ...Pregnancy brain and what not, it's gotten worse now that I'm getting closer."

 _Getting closer? Really?_ "When are you due?" Roxana asked with a strained smile upon her face.

"July twenty fourth, in two weeks." Alicia groaned, "I can't wait to get them out."

Roxana held herself from sighing in relief at the thought that there wasn't just one average baby in there, "Twins?"

"Triplets. Two boys, one girl." Alicia looked down at her stomach, "Shock of my life. It's my first pregnancy and I had to get stuck with triplets."

"I'm sorry," Roxana's eyes widened as the words slipped from her lips. "I mean…"

Alicia grasped her hand and squeezed, "Thank you! Finally someone that doesn't think this is a wonderful blessing."

Roxana shrugged, and watched in the corner of her eye as Sergio came hurrying down the stairs. "They say only beauty is pain, but _really_ girls have it hard in everything."

Alicia chuckled, "Right?"

Roxana joined in laughing and noticed happily that Sergio seemed very confused about what was going on.

The brown haired man strode over to them with a tense smile, his eyes darting from one woman to the other.

"Alicia, you should be resting." Sergio pouted gently and placed a gentle hand on his wife's elbow.

Alicia rolled her eyes and turned her back to her husband, "Don't ever get pregnant." Roxana bit her lip to keep from laughing when Alicia flipped Sergio off and walked away.

Sergio stood blinking after his wife, "Last one, I swear."

Roxana couldn't help herself and burst out laughing, "This is coming from _you_! Ha, sorry, but I totally don't believe you."

Sergio pouted again, "I need a vacation."

"You need abstinance and a good beating from your mother." Roxana shook her head.

Sergio grimaced, "You definitely know how to put people in their place."

She patted his shoulder, "I missed you too, Sergio." With a glance behind her at the children who were running into what looked to be the kitchen she asked, "Is there anywhere private we can talk?"

Frowning momentarily, the half werewolf, half wizard nodded, "Of course."

She followed him silently to his office upstairs and settled herself comfortably on the single mahogany leather sofa, while Sergio wandered over to the makeshift bar in the corner.

"Firewhiskey, if you have it." Roxana tapped her heal and thanked Sergio when he brought over the beverage.

He sat next to her, gazing expectantly and if her senses served her right, knowingly. Roxana raised a brow and her eyes narrowed fractionally, "I need your alliance."

Sergio smirked and looked down at his glass, "You have my alliance, the Order may not."

"You know about it." Roxana took a swig as she stared at the scratched coffee table in front of her.

"I was approached last time, and I refused then as well. But don't worry, the other side won't get me either." Sergio tapped his hand on the rim of his glass, "If that is all…"

The comment that Dorian had made about Stefan came to her and in an emotionless tone, "Your son is trying to find the Death Eaters that killed his mother at this very moment. What do you think they'll do to him if he's found?" She paused, "He won't be killed immediately, no. His life will be bargained for your wolves and he'll be killed later when they get there way. Is that how you wish things to play out, Sergio?"

"You are not a seer. I will not be persuaded in joining a war I have no part in."

Roxana stood in a flash, her glass shattering to the floor, "No, part in the war!? Sergio, must I remind you that currently you're not able to step in England's Ministry of Magic? How about all the unfair laws imposed on the werewolves, or the fact that more than half the magical population are being brought up with bedtime stories about big, bad wolves that turn into men who want to eat them alive? Is that the world you want your children to live in because none of this will go away without a fight."

"My answer is no, Roxana. My wolves don't have magic running through their veins. They do not have the speed of a vampire or the wand of a wizard. All they have is their hands. I will not sacrifice their lives for a war that is not their own." Sergio didn't spare her a glance as he walked towards his desk.

Roxana narrowed her eyes at him before storming out the room. _Are all werewolves so incredibly bent on their own ideas?_

"Roxana, is that really you?" Camellia, Sergio's mate was smiling up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Grinning and trying to hid her previous displeasure, Roxana nodded and hurriedly walked down the rest of the steps. "It is. How good it is to see such a friendly face." She beamed and embraced the light haired woman. "How is Amelia?"

"Showing signs of magic. Yesterday she made her dolls dance the Macarena. It was the funniest thing." Camellia carefully lead her away from the stairs with a backwards glance towards her husband's office.

 **Sergio's pov**

Sergio slammed his fist down to the table, making the gold vase on the corner rattle precariously. In a flash of anger the contents of the desk were suddenly in a jumbled heap on the floor. His shoulders hunched as he held the edge firmly with both hands until his knuckles turned a sickly white. Tomorrow was the full moon and he didn't need to be worrying right now.

With a tap of his wand a piece of paper pulled itself free from under the shattered vase and sank down in front of him. Roughly opening one of the drawers, he found a pre-inked quill and began writing hastily.

 _Stefan,_

 _If you are not home by nightfall, I will disinherit you. I will further explain when you arrive._

 _Your father,_

 _Sergio Dobrescu_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I enjoyed writing this 'other' side of Roxana... bit of a bitch, but it's not permanent. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed hurried; this story is long enough as it is already and there is still A LOT to go.**

 **Thank you for all of those who have read, favorited and followed! You guys are the best!**

 **If you** **enjoyed, please review.**


	70. Chapter 70

**A/N: This chapter leaves off from the last one, so I suggest you read that before if you haven't. Also, Happy Halloween!**

* * *

 **July 11th (Tuesday), 1995**

 **Dobrescu Estate**

 **6:30pm**

Around a dimly lit dining table, thirty two people sat in comfortable cheerfulness. Only one, who ironically sat in the center of it all, was drawn and had a brooding look upon his face.

"... And then he asked me if I was a vampire." Roxana chuckled as wife number eleven finished her story, and reached to grab her wine glass.

The day had 'ended' on a far better note than it had started. For one, Sergio's wives had taken to her like a new pet in need of caring. Camellia, the lovingly nurturing woman, was solely responsible for Roxana's seat at the dinner table and the reason everyone was so taken with her.

Unknown to Roxana, when Camellia had attended her family's homecoming party two years ago, she'd given the woman a very good impression. All of Sergio's wives were ecstatic in meeting her and hearing Roxana's views on the werewolf laws and regulations. They hadn't been surprised of Roxana's rise in fame and hoped dearly that she'd spread her beliefs to an even wider audience as time passed.

Roxana sat in between Camellia and Alicia, swirling her wine and trying not to make eye contact with Sergio who was only a seat away. Apparently, she was staying the night. Roxana was positive that Camellia had made the sudden decision because Sergio was still looking murderous.

"So, Roxana are you going to be interviewing with any other magazines?" Wife number three, who looked like a physical barbie doll, asked with her blonde eyebrow raised and her hands poised over each other as she leaned in closer.

Roxana smirked and looked down for a second, "I've had offers. Play Wiz has taken to sending me free lingerie just for a single shoot, but I'd like to wait till I graduate before showing my tits to the world." _The poor first years would die on the spot._ "I rather focus on spending time with my friends for now. Sure, the current fame is nice, but I'm still not completely used to it. I think if I let it get out of hand I'll tire of it and end up getting suffocated."

Wife number three nodded understandingly, "Don't let yourself be pressured, Ana. They say you only have your youth for a little while, but ultimately that doesn't matter later on."

Roxana grinned and was about to ask the werewolf her name when a squealed, "Stefy baby!" erupted through the extended dining room.

"Stefan! Stefan! Stefan!" The younger children were suddenly out of their seats and bounding towards the dirt covered figure with a designer backpack over his shoulder.

Roxana swiftly glanced at Sergio to see him easing out of his chair with a relieved smile spreading on his lips.

Her brows pulled down and her gaze narrowed on the red liquid in her glass. _Where's the Room of Requirement when I need it?_

"Oh, it's so marvelous he's arrived. It's been ages since the whole pack has run together." Alicia leaned back on her chair carefully, looking sideways as Sergio embraced his son tightly.

"I wish I could run this moon." Alicia whined as she stared at her stomach with a comical pout.

"Next one, Ali. It's too dangerous for the babies." Camellia gave her a pitying glance and leaned over to pat her shoulder.

"You ran during the full moon two days before your due date. I still have two weeks to go." Alicia looked to be struggling, the poor woman had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were stinging scarlet.

Roxana, seeing Camellia's hesitant expression probably due to trying to find the best way to settle her heavily pregnant friend without making matters worse, she cleared her throat gently, "What do you do during the full moon, Alicia? I've never actually met a… pregnant werewolf before."

Alicia's eyes twinkled, "Really?" Roxana nodded as she brought her wine glass to her lips. "Well, on the full moon there's a small little fenced in area where I stay so I can be away from the pack. See, when we aren't wolves, us girls are totally chill with each other, but when we change… things can easily turn ugly. Sure, we always follow the alpha and Camellia, but… our wolves all want Sergio's attention and well, our counterparts aren't very willing to share. It's the _worst_ when we're fertile."

Roxana's brow raised a fraction and tried not to watch as Sergio pulled Stefan out of the room, "What of the children?"

Camellia answered this time, "They have their own area and we take turns watching over them. Thankfully, we don't have problems with the kids… the wolves don't see them as a threat."

"So, you're going to be all by yourself the whole night?" Roxana stared at Alicia with sympathy.

"Just me and my little peas." Alicia nodded as she rubbed her stomach gently.

 _She really doesn't want to be alone._ "I'm an animagus and I'm marked by someone other than your idiotic casanova… would you like me to stay with you?" Roxana asked stealing a glance from Camellia who smiled back at her.

"You'd do that? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alicia beamed and slowly stood from her seat with Roxana's help.

"I've ran with Sergio before… nothing special." Roxana winked and tilted her head to try to see out of the room.

"That's brilliant." Alicia said with a loud giggle, "Cami, let's cage him one day so he knows what it's like."

Camellia shook her head with a sly smile, "We'll see."

"Oh, that's a definite yes." Roxana sniggered and watched in awed disbelief as Alicia finished off her fourth piece of chocolate cake. _Fact to remember: all werewolves love chocolate._

"It better be, I'm pregnant and highly sensitive." Alicia waved her fork in the air as she spoke with her mouth full.

Roxana excused herself from the conversation when Camellia appeared to be struggling to hold back a retort. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Stefan enter the room with Sergio trailing closely behind him. _Conspiring against me?_

She turned and gave Stefan a smirk, "Wolfie, do you have something to tell me?" _Like an apology for not informing me about Tudor?_

Stefan tapped her nose, "I want to join."

"Apology accepted…" Roxana frowned confusedly when Sergio let out a large sigh and stared at Stefan with disappointment clear in his now amber eyes.

"That isn't what we planned." Sergio growled and folded his hands over his chest.

Stefan looked back at his father, "It's what I planned." He glanced at Roxana, "I can probably convince Vladimir too and Luca would definitely be willing to keep the veelas from joining the other side."

Roxana grinned gently, the addition of two more people was an improvement and she hadn't even thought of the veelas. However, in the grand scheme of things... it just wouldn't be enough.

"Thanks, wolfie. Really, for _understanding_ so well." She glared at Sergio who had the sense to narrow his eyes at her.

 **9:40pm**

Wrapping a red fluffy towel around herself, Roxana stepped from the bathtub she had just spent the loveliest thirty minutes soaking in. She slipped on her bow adorned red slippers and bounded into the cozy bedroom Camellia had insisted she stay in for the night.

Roxana placed a drying charm on her current mahogany toned locks and ran her fingers through her hair as she slowly sat down in front of the vanity mirror. Despite the extra hours of sleep she was getting, there were heavy purple stained bags underneath her eyes and her skin held not an ounce of it's normal tan it should have had so far into the summer months.

She wasn't tired in the physical state, no, she was mentally exhausted from trying to get every single small detail of her life in order. This was the last summer before she'd have to find a job or an internship or _something,_ and even that anxious responsibility was now being put on hold with the upcoming darkness.

The Order continued on sending her updates of what was occurring back in England and Roxana was in no way out of touch with any of her friends or Sirius. However, the knowledge that it was her ultimate responsibility that was holding her back from seeing them made Roxana increasingly bitter.

She wanted to to go home. _Well, home to Sirius._ _I don't have a home._ Her true 'home' was only two miles away from where she currently was and not a fiber in her being called out in homesickness. She could have survived without the fame, but Roxana was doing it so that the Order could realize that she wasn't just some silly little girl following in the footsteps of her crush. She wanted to make a name for herself beyond the name that, a year ago, she hadn't even known held so much power.

 _I need the wolves. The Order needs them._ Voldemort already had Greyback's pack of hundreds, while they had at the most _two_ wolves. Sergio Dobrescu was the last man on the list Dumbledore had given her. The elderly wizard was counting on her and Roxana hated to disappoint in any way, shape or form. It wasn't in her nature. Nikolai, the king of Russia, had fallen to his knees for her and given the Order his troops. Gabriel, the most withdrawn and unapproachable Minister had agreed to the words that had spilled from her mouth and now Italy was safe. Dorian, the frightened and secretive vampire had been dwindled down to tears with a few carefully thought out phrases and suddenly the vampires would fight for the light.

Roxana stared at her reflection, _the Sorting Hat did say I'd do well in Slytherin._ She shivered involuntarily, but her gaze narrowed.

 _Voldemort killed Lily and James. Voldemort's the reason Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban. Voldemort is the one responsible for how broken my family is. Voldemort killed my godfather. Voldemort killed Cedric. Voldemort tried to kill a baby. He'll pay. Oh, how he'll pay._

Her knuckles on the pink vanity table had turned a pale-ish blue. If all it took was one little step to get ahead in the game that was life and death she would take it. A million lives were hanging by a thin thread in her grasp and Sergio was currently holding an ax over her wrist.

 **July 12th (Wednesday), 1995**

 **Dobrescu Estate**

 **7:30am**

It was the dreariest day of the summer yet. The sky was a murky, dull grey and the the air hung with a sickening humidity that could choke out the energy of anyone who was in dire need of a fresh breath.

Roxana had woken in a contemplatively lively mood, even though her anger from the previous day had not dwindled. As she flounced down the stairs the stark yellow dress she wore stood out shockingly in the darkened household.

Rounding into the kitchen, a flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder caused the lone occupant already in the room to let out a sharp cry.

"Are you okay, Alicia?" Roxana asked, frowning deeply as she saw the pregnant woman grasp her stomach tightly and lean over.

The werewolf must have not heard her, which was odd since it was the night of the full moon, because she let out another gasp, but quickly followed up with a nod, "I'm fine. Didn't sleep a wink and I'm starving, but I'm fine."

Roxana quickly came next to the young woman who apparently had been trying to pour some milk into a bowl filled with cereal. "How about I do this and you go sit down where you're most comfortable."

Alicia gave her a half smile before she walked away holding her lower back with both of her hands, "I'll be in the drawing room near the front entry."

Roxana turned back to the task and filled the bowl with milk until the cereal floated evenly, while a stream of steaming coffee was being poured into a mug Her hands cupped the edges of the bowl and slowly, she followed Alicia who had only managed to prop a pillow behind her back on the sofa when Roxana came in.

"Chocolate cereal done. If you need anything else, just ask."

"You are a saint. Thank you so much." Alicia took the bowl and immediately started eating.

Roxana sat down next to her and grasped the floating handle hovering by her hand. "Is it difficult for you to sleep now?"

Alicia tilted her head in debate, "Yeah, it didn't used to be, but I can't find any remotely relaxing positions in bed and it doesn't help that the babies haven't quit kicking in the last few hours."

Roxana nearly spat out the scalding liquid in her mouth, instead it went up her nose and she sneezed, "Kicking?"

Alicia giggled, "You really don't know anything about pregnancy or pregnant woman do you?"

Roxana shook her head looking slightly embarrassed, "Not really, no."

The werewolf held out her hand and Roxana hesitantly let her fingers to be taken and placed on the woman's swollen stomach.

With her coffee cup in a tight grasp and her eyes narrowed focusing on nothing particular ahead, Roxana waited anxiously for any sign of movement. She was expecting a light flutter, like the wings of a butterfly; what she got instead was enough pressure to lift her hand.

"Holy fuck." Roxana whispered, her eyes wide and her skin tinged the faintest green.

"Yeah, weird right? They actually haven't been moving around these last couple of weeks, but this morning I guess they decided to make me suffer to unimaginable degrees." Alicia shook her head as though she were scolding her children and lowered Roxana's hand while she placed her nearly finished cereal on the table next to her.

"I'm sure they'll settle now that you've eaten." Roxana grinned when she felt another kick, "Which baby was that? Can you tell?"

Alicia nodded with a bright smile, and lifted her shirt, "This is the girl," She pointed to spot where Roxana's hand been only moments before, "This is the boy," her finger prodded the previous area and a second later the skin rose fractionally, "And this is where the other fella likes to hide. He's very quiet this one." She rubbed the other side of her large stomach.

Roxana leaned her head on Alicia's shoulder, "Are you scared?"

"Terrified, but I know the others will help me with everything. What I'm more worried about is if these damn stretch marks will ever go away." Alicia pouted comically as she traced a long white scar stretching from the lower half of her stomach to the middle.

Roxana reached out hesitantly, "Would you mind if I tried something?"

"Go ahead, best thing that can happen is that I go into labor." Alicia sighed.

Using the lightest touch, Roxana followed the scar with her finger which gave off the slightest glimmer of gold. She knowingly watched with a small smile as it disappeared completely.

"Do it again." Alicia grasped her gently by the shoulder to get a better look. Roxana traced four scars together and slowly, they vanished.

"I wish I was a witch." Alicia grumbled as she watched Roxana get rid of the rest of the largest stretch marks.

Roxana smirked while biting her tongue to keep from saying that what she was doing couldn't exactly be done by every single person with magical blood. Sergio would have a rude awaking in the near future and it gave her a great joy.

"There. Now you're radiant and glowing." Roxana gave the woman a grin, but it slipped when Alicia bent forward clenching her teeth, her eyes turning amber for a split second. "I knew I shouldn't have done that…"

"No, no, these aren't labor pains, they're Braxton Hick contractions." Alicia burst out laughing even as a drop of sweat trailed down her forehead.

Roxana sat absolutely still. In her mind contractions went with labor like cheese went with wine, and Alicia looked like she was ready to pop, "If you're _sure_."

"Positive, I've been getting them all week." Alicia said with a hint of bitterness. "Can you get me that blanket? I've been hit with tiredness and this is the first position I've found that hasn't made me need to pee."

Roxana summoned over the fluffy brown blanket that had been perching precautiously on a chair from across the room. She stood, "I'll leave you to rest."

 **Constantin Home**

 **9:00am**

It happened by accident. Roxana had decided on taking a walk and had trailed blindly all the way to the stained red cedar fence leading to her grandmother's house.

She stared at the tall boundary before grasping the rusty iron handle and wrenching the gate open.

Stepping through, an immediate welcoming feeling surrounded her, and Roxana knew that her magical signature had been included into the wards. _Least they could do._

The house had changed drastically. No longer was it warm and welcoming but withdrawn and oddly unfamiliar. When her grandma opened the door and allowed her entrance, Roxana's throat closed and she felt unimaginably empty. The house had been the only place she could ever consider calling _home,_ out of all the places she'd ever lived, and now the sensation of belonging was gone forever.

"What… what happened grandma?" Her voice shook as she glanced back to the only person she truly loved in her family.

Her grandma was frail, her once full cheeks were now sunken and her bones stuck out even beneath her thick wool clothes. "I could not keep up with the cleaning." The woman gazed away in embarrassment. The weeks in which Roxana had not seen her had left the elderly woman to fall apart.

Roxana bristled, "What of mother and father? Do they not have the sense to help?"

The witch disappeared into the living room where she slowly sat down and leaned over to pour a cup of tea with a trembling hand. "They have problems of their own."

Overcome with anger, Roxana stalked out of the room and knowingly moved the small coffee table in what was now the drawing room. In the dark hard wood floor was a small indentation. She pointed her wand and started chanting, "Est, vest, nord, sud; curățați acest spațiu în afară." _East, west, north, south; clean this house inside out._

In a rush, the home began to return to what it had once been before. The grey walls turned cream, the empty bookshelves thudded when hundreds of novels flew into their empty spaces, the fogged mirrors became crystal clear and the windows sparkled in the morning sun.

Roxana's hair sparked as she tucked her wand in the holster built into her bra and joined her grandma on the sofa without a word.

"You are so powerful, my doe eyed angel." Antonetta hummed as her eyes moved proudly over the corners and hidden spaces in the living room.

Roxana's lip trembled, her throat tightened and her eyes threatened to overflow with tears, "I'm still me. I… I'm not powerful. I'm only good with words. … I need someone. I can't be alone anymore after being by myself for so… so long." A weep left her throat and she rested her head on her grandmother's shoulder as the elderly woman's hand came up to gently to pat her hair.

"Why…" She hiccuped and buried her head in her grandmother's neck, nearly choking on the lifeless floral perfume that had probably yellowed and thickened decades ago. "Why did you lie? Why did mama and daddy lie? I was but only a child."

Her grandma's hand pressed more firmly on her head, soothing her, "When you were born your magic showed immediately. Something so great happened that your parents decided that you had to be hidden, kept safe. I helped them escape right before Voldemort's downfall and we decided it would be for the best if you didn't know about your powers before the time was right."

Roxana took in a tremulous breath, "Was what I did so terrible that you decided to ruin my life before my second day on this earth?"

"Yes." Antonetta's voice held a morbidly calm remembrance to it.

"I suffered for what I did. Was that your intention? To reduce me to the shy and weak girl I was before Hogwarts?" Her hands clung to her grandma's sharp shoulders, looking for any sort of comfort and receiving none.

"Never, but I don't regret what was done." The elderly woman said determinedly.

"Grandma, will you ever tell me the whole story?" Roxana sat up brushing her hands under her eyes and yawning widely as her head pounded and dwindled her senses down.

"No. You will find out by yourself." Antonetta stood and carefully grasped Roxana's smooth hand with her own bony one.

Roxana sniffed pitifully and let herself be dragged down into the cellar where the elderly witch's brewing room was. The dim basement stretched on for miles and was lined with two overbearing shelves on either side; shelves that must have held over a million or so vials.

"The left side is all wolfsbane potion. The right holds a ten thousand vials of a hundred different potions. There is a trap door in the middle of the room if you ever run out." Antonetta's fingers hovered over a small, dust encased glass cylinder before she took it quickly in her grasp.

"Everything in here shall belong to you." Her grandmother's tone implied that the fact could not be argued.

Roxana swallowed, "I don't know what to say. ...Thank you."

Her grandma shook her head, "You, my dearest, are destined for great things going beyond the realms of what is known today." The woman's eyes glimmered in the candle lit stone encased tunnel, "In time you will redefine power, but first you need my help."

"I've always needed your help grandma." Roxana said in a meek voice trying to avoid the sudden dread of responsibility the woman's words posed.

"You may have, but I was only _aware_ of the circumstances I could _see_ before it was too late."

Her gaze traced the rough brick ground beneath her feet, "I should have asked for help."

"Shh… everything is already in the past. We must think to the future." Antonetta held the vial filled with clear liquid, "This holds less than point one percent Aconitum."

 _Pure wolfsbane._ Roxana stared at the liquid, "It would not harm a grown werewolf."

Her grandmother's thin lips slowly spread into a vengeful smile, "It would not bother a _grown_ werewolf." Pause, "Slip a drop into Alicia's wolfsbane potion and the wolves shall be yours by morning."

Roxana grasped the glass in her hand and shook her head numbly. _I am the reader of my own tarot cards, not you... not anymore grandma._

 **Dobrescu Estate**

 **8:22 pm**

Roxana tugged at the zipper of her black jacket in anxiousness. The last ray of sun faded and cast a rainbow hue as it passed through the single potion on the nightstand. With a flick of her wand the potion was gone and the momentary relief disappeared with despair. _Now I shall never have the wolves._

She cursed herself, but bounded out of the room and down the stairs knowing she had done the right thing.

The Dobrescu family were already outside preparing for their monthly change. The children were gathered with wife number thirteen in an iron fenced area.

Roxana's head turned when she heard a series of howls from where the other wolves in the village were to partake in the full moon ritual. _The Constantin forest._ Ignoring Stefan's absence and Sergio's acknowledgment of her presence, she made her way to where Alicia was sitting in a similar fenced in space to that of the children's. The gate closed behind her with warding magic.

Roxana gave Alicia a small smile upon seeing the innumerable amount of pillows and blankets surrounding the grassy ground around her. The pregnant werewolf grinned brightly, but scrunched her brows when a howl split through the air.

Sergio had his head tilted up and was howling to the pale white orb in the sky. Soon Camellia and the rest of his family were welcoming the departure of the sun.

 _Not your war, Sergio?_ Roxana scoffed. _This is_ _everyone's_ _war._ As though a catalyst, the angry thought directed the thinnest bolt of energy from Roxana's finger tip into the ground without her notice. It had lasted less than a millisecond, but when the wolves ceased their tradition, a single sound was left hovering in the night. A _scream_.

Alicia was kneeling on the now wet ground, her hands digging into the earth as her eyes turned amber with pain. Sharp canines parted her lips and another heart stabbing scream echoed.

"Roxana, get the hell out of there!" Sergio was running towards the enclosure, but the twelve wives behind him had already changed and two of the bigger she-wolves jumped over his back and brought him to his knees. "Get out! You'll get killed!" Sergio struggled against a stark white wolf before, with a loud growl, he changed completely and had his teeth around the wolf's neck.

Eyes wide as ever, Roxana pulled at the iron door with a shallow breath. "No," the whisper escaped her lips when the entire fence emitted a translucent white gleam, meaning it had been spelled shut on a time frame spell. _I can't even disapparate from here._

With a thick swallow she turned around with her wand held protectively in front of her. _Alicia is in labor; a pregnant werewolf wants to kill me; twelve other female wolves want to kill her. Sirius Orion Black, your family magic better be as pretentious as it's claimed to be, you fucker._

Alicia's dark brown fur was standing straight on her back and she was poised to bite. Roxana stood motionless, she didn't know what affect any spell would have on a werewolf or a pregnant werewolf for that matter.

But before she could decide if she would take the risk to protect herself, Alicia barred her teeth and struck. It was snap, similar to one of a broken tree branch as Roxana's wand fell to the ground in two separate pieces.

Without a moment's hesitation she turned into her cat animagus and darted to the other side of the cage. A whimper, followed by an angry growl alerted her that Alicia was closely following her.

A sharp fear gripped Roxana like it had only done once before when she thought she'd been near to death. Under her paws, the ground was soft and difficult for her to run on. The iron fence hummed with life threatening magic and twelve pairs of eyes stared murderously through the minuscule gasps of silver. Sergio was whining by the door, failing to have calmed his jealous wives.

As she continuously ran, Roxana tried getting through to Alicia. Quickly, Roxana realized that the wolf had cut off the rational, human awareness it shared and getting a clear message between them was impossible. Alicia was an expecting mother and her babies were supposed to be the most important things in that moment; having to get rid of a supposed threat, Roxana understood Alicia's annoyance, but she couldn't keep running forever.

Turning back, risking everything, Roxana threw up her hands and wrapped the enraged wolf in layers of humming energy. Alicia howled in confusion, again in pain, and once more in peace.

Roxana trembled on the spot when the wolf trotted over slowly to the pile of scattered blankets and sat down carefully on her side.

Her attention did not stray from the animal that had just been trying to kill her, even when Sergio's wolf howled desperately. Obviously, the worried husband wanted be there for his wife who was currently whimpering in pain.

"Breathe in and out," Roxana whispered faintly to Alicia. The wolf turned her head and gazed at her in fearful agony. It made her take a step closer, until she was foot to front paw with the werewolf.

Her mind was reeling at the fact that even though she hadn't given Alicia a drop of the wolfsbane concentrate, the woman was still going into labor. _Perhaps it was just bound to happen._

Roxana knelt next to the wolf without breaking the golden aura and with the utmost caution, lowered her hand to pat the wolf's head. Alicia gave a long whimper followed by a canine grunt.

Biting her lip, Roxana tried to think of what little she knew about giving birth. It was a very limited amount of information that included knowledge of something dilating, of pushing… obviously, breathing which was always important, and that the umbilical cord getting stuck around the baby's neck was the biggest no, no. ...But that could only be applied to _human_ births.

 _Are the babies going to be wolves or…?_ Roxana was clueless, but thankfully Alicia's instincts must have finally kicked in for the soon to be mother wolf began to pant and grit her teeth.

"That's it, you've got this." Roxana tried to encourage while patting small circles of calming energy into Alicia's spine.

As a groan left Alicia, a dozen consecutive howls from the other she-wolves surrounding the enclosure sounded indignantly dangerous.

Twelve pairs of amber eyes glowed behind the iron fence and Roxana let out a cry when two of the wolves started tearing at the fence.

 _I can't let them get in. They'll kill Alicia… then they'll kill me._

With a silent prayer to Merlin and Morgana, the remaining she-wolves outside the enclosure were enveloped in the thick golden energy Roxana summoned. They fell to the ground and Alicia was left in peace.

 **July 13th (Thursday), 1995**

 **Dobrescu Estate**

 **6:00am**

At four in the morning the next day, the first of the _pups_ came into the world whimpering shrilly. Roxana carefully disposed the baby girl of the amniotic sac and placed her in front of her mother's nips. Alicia began licking the small furry creature furiously, causing the pup to slow it's cries.

By the time the two other pups were born, Alicia and Roxana were exhausted. Alicia, obviously due to birthing three beautiful and healthy children; Roxana due to helping out the best she could and holding the golden power over the wolves the entire night. Her hair had lost its usual spark and her skin was terribly pale.

When the sun came over the forest, Roxana stood shivering from weakness and dared not to take much notice of the crusted blood on her hands as she picked up her broken wand.

The squeaking of the gate caused her head to turn immediately, "Congratulations." Roxana's smile was feeble as she gazed between Sergio, Alicia and the three now human babies. Her feet were already pulling her towards the exit and she hardly had enough strength to stand yet alone celebrate.

A clothed Sergio grasped her hand, successfully stopping her in her path, "You have the wolves. I will send you the details and they shall await your command. They are _yours_ … not the Orders." Sergio ran his thumb over her knuckles, "You were right. This is _everyone's_ war. Thank you, Roxana."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Side Note: As of late my precious time has been spent over applying to colleges, which is boring and highly stressful to say the least. But now that that's over with and I've actually gotten accepted somewhere, I'll be able to write more... yay! Hopefully, I'll soon be able to update this story multiple times a week again.**

 **A very huge thank you for a hundred followers! This story is like two months old and I can't believe how much love it's** **received so far. All of you are truly amazing... so, as always thanks for reading!**

 _ **The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death. 10/31/1981**_


	71. Chapter 71

**Ollivanders, Diagon Alley**

 **11:30 am**

Clad in a freshly pressed black dress with a stark print of strawberries and white flowers, Roxana stepped into Diagon Alley ready to get her life straightened out once and for all.

After washing up in the dim hours of the morning, she had taken the first floo available to the English Ministry of Magic from where she had hopped onto the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley.

The splintered remains of her wand were wrapped in a silk scarf and cozy in her purse. Fully aware that the once precious item would never be able to be salvaged again, it had been her first wand… she wasn't going to throw it away.

Roxana bit her lip as she walked past a group of reporters that'd been calling out her name. She payed them no attention. Instead, her mind was on the letter she'd sent to Dumbledore informing him that her mission had been accomplished and that she'd be back in England, 12 Grimmauld Place to be exact before the day was over. With all that said and done, Roxana still had to settle some things before she faced the Order head on.

First, was the issue of her wand. Her gaze lifted up at the old store with hardly distinguishable golden letters which were flaking off from the sign.

The wind chime on the door rang clearly as she opened the door and stepped inside. Ollivanders, was far more… crowded and disorganized than she had anticipated it to be. Surprisingly, it didn't make her feel trapped.

"Ah, Miss Constantin, I had begun to doubt that you and I would ever cross paths." Mr. Ollivander didn't bother shaking hands with her or anything while he came to stand in front of her with a measuring tape.

Knowingly, Roxana lifted her arms gently to her sides to allow the charmed ruler to measure around her waist. "Hm, yes, I doubted that I'd ever come in need of a new wand, but here I am. Nice to meet you too, Mr. Ollivander."

"May I ask what your previous wand was made of, Miss Constantin?" The man's pale blue eyes focused on her and she looked away.

"Vine wood base, Acacia tip, with a veela hair core, twelve and a half inches." Roxana repeated automatically with a saddened tone.

Ollivander's nodded once and headed to the back without giving her a second glance. Roxana bristled slightly and checked the clock, it was already twelve and she had other better things to do than testing for a match. Last time it had taken Gregorovich nearly three whole hours to find her wand and thankfully he'd been friends with her late paternal grandfather or else she swore he would've cursed her on the spot.

Her gaze traveled around the store and she held herself from yawning when the elderly wizard came back with multiple boxes in his folded arms. He set them down on the counter with a jumbled thud and began opening one.

Roxana bit her lip and shook her head, "No, none of these. I could feel the wand… humming last time. I could hear it."

Ollivander frowned deeply and sighed, "I do not normally allow this, Miss Constantin, but since the busy season has not yet started, would you like to come back with me?"

Roxana nodded gratefully and with a sweep of his robes Ollivander was leading her into the cramped aisles each stacked with wands in a unorthodox fashion. Intently listening with a contented smile marring her lips, she moved past the man who paused to search in a specific section, and walked deeper into the store.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself from the gust of chill that seemed customary to the dusty passageway and her gaze focused upwards to the boxes balancing precautiously against the ceiling.

Then suddenly, as she was about to near the end of the aisle, a warm buzz caused her feet to go out. Frowning in confusion, she quickly stood and turned around to inspect the hard wooden floor; a single board appeared to be dented as though a latch had once graced it with it's rusty nails.

Roxana's eyes shot to the wizard still too preoccupied to notice her and quickly knelt to lift the piece. It budged willingly and Roxana frowned when she saw the dirt filled gap. Her hand hovered over the grime and when a warm glow jutted between her hand and whatever lay in the folds of darkness, she didn't hesitate to dig her fingers into the unknown. With a determined gleam in her eyes, she edged the dirt to her want until she found a hard, slim object.

The moment her hand wrapped around the handle, Roxana's hair sparked and the store was engulfed in a golden light dense enough for one not to see their own sleeve. Standing, and running her fingers down the wand to rid it of the unfair dirt upon it, she happened to notice the pattern on the bottom of the handle and nearly dropped the item.

 _Leaves, ...tea leaves._ Not just any tea leaves, but the tea leaves Professor Trelawney forced her to down every single class period were in a small silver colored circle at the bottom of the black wand. _That one tea cup from two years ago… what did it mean again? Knowledge? Divinity?_

"Curious." Ollivander was next to her gazing down at the item in her hands.

Roxana looked at the tip and smirked, "Yes, ...Silver Lime wood has been rumored to be extinct since nineteen twenty eight." _Grandma's wand is made of Silver Lime._ Her eyes narrowed, trying to work out the black wood surrounding the easily recognizable silver wood only visible at the tip.

"Hawthorne handle, twelve inches" Ollivander stuck out his hand, "May I?" Roxana nodded and handed it to him without hesitation.

"My grandfather, Gerbold Ollivander, made this wand right before Silver Lime wood was deemed illegal for the use in wands. _That's_ why the poor thing ended up where it was." He held the wand up and a deep frown became present between his brows; he glanced inquisitively at her.

Roxana tucked her hair behind her ear trying to ignore the cautious and unsettling feeling she was suddenly overcome with before sliding the wooden board she'd pulled out back into its original spot between the other floor boards. "What is the core made of?"

Ollivander gently gave her back the wand, "Apparently the phoenix who donated only two tail feathers, also gave a single thread of ash."

Hazel eyes met pale blue ones. _Harry and Voldemort's wands have the same core. Fawkes._

Roxana nodded slowly and gently lifted her arm a fraction before she whispered, "Obliviate."

 **12 Grimmauld Place, London**

 **7:30pm**

The day had passed in a blur for Roxana after the incident in Ollivanders and she'd lost track of time. Truth be told she didn't regret finding the wand she had or obliviating the owner for that matter. The object had not left her grasp throughout the day; not when she'd gotten her hair cut up to her shoulders, when her skin had been peppered with beauty treatments, when Madam Malkin had measured her for two new outfits or when she'd purchased a new mode for transportation.

The wand was a comforting presence in her grasp. It was terribly willing to follow and had the most acute reaction time. Compared to her old one, it felt steady on its own, but Roxana was still weary. Only ancient wands that were now passed down as family heirlooms had creature remains for their cores. It was a dark tendency that had been popular among those who sought an understanding for the after life. With the added facts that the ash in her wand was of a phoenix, a powerful creature that resurrected from the dead, and that the exact bird was also encased in the wands of the Boy Who Lived and He Who Shall Not Be Named, caused her to take extreme caution.

 _What is a wand like this doing in my hands? The fuck is wrong with me? I swear that old coot was about to run to Voldemort and tattle tale on me._ Roxana looked down at the pretty black tool disillusioned in her tight grasp as she turned a corner and pressed the gas pedal of her new car. _You aren't a bad wand are you? No, of course not. You're just misunderstood. Poor thing, you must… I am talking to a wand. ...It's been too long of a day. _

Roxana worried her lip between her teeth as she slowed and took notice of the location. The street was wider than any other she'd seen in the crowded London she'd visited as a child. There was a lush green little park on the right side and everything was beautifully kept. _Sirius grew up here. He suffered here._

As she parked her Mini Cooper between apartments eleven and thirteen, she watched a group of young children dash from one of the houses and into the park, leaving only their peals of laughter and candy wrappers behind.

 _I doubt Sirius was ever allowed to play with the muggle neighbors._ A frown settled on her face and she got out of the bright red car smelling the sweet scent of flowers and baked goods while a pleasant gust of rare wind blew her short hair, allowing her warm neck some solace.

Her gaze carefully scanned the right and left side of the street before she muttered a spell and her car was suddenly but the size of a toy. The bright summer sun was just setting as she glanced through her bag and found the slip of paper Dumbledore had given to her personally just a few hours prior.

She glanced at the address and smirked as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place began to appear before her very eyes. It was eerie and strangely familiar with its worn bricks and smoked windows.

The stone steps leading to the door were covered in a faint black _glow_ that to the normal eye would have appeared to be just grime.

Her feet went on their own accord up the platforms and her hand reached for the serpent handle with gleaming emerald orbs. As her hand grasped the iron, the snake spun around and the splintered black door hummed with i's ancient warding magic.

Not a squeak came from it when it flew open and neither did it utter a sound when it shuddered against the wall.

Roxana stood still as she saw the inside. It was dim, musty and smelt like death and decay in the most frightening way possible. She didn't want to step through... if she did, she was certain something evil would grasp her in it's bony hand and pull her down into the ice cold dingy depths of hell.

But as though the house itself sensed her restraint, the wards pushed comfortingly... protectively against her and when she stepped hesitantly over the threshold she was still safe and well. _Nothing will hurt me here. _

A bright smile split her lips as she continued down the darkened hallway. Her gaze challenged the occupants of the portraits who were looking at her as if she were a newly discovered creature.

With a hiss the gas lamps sputtered to life along the walls, casting a flickering insubstantial amount of light over the wallpaper and the thick green carpet that ran along the expanse of the hallway. Thick emerald curtains covered half the right side of the cracked wall and taking a guess that they covered the 'ancient' bitch that was Sirius' mother, Roxana made a note to confront the woman one day.

With a shout and sudden thundering footsteps hurtling down the stairs, Roxana's eyes filled with a mischievous gleam and a wide smirk replaced her smile when she saw two flashes of red before she was being embraced in a hug.

"Ana's here!" Fred shouted in her ear and she momentarily went deaf.

"It's not as if I informed you of my arrival days ago." Roxana snorted and rolled her eyes but didn't protest when the George lifted her up and spun her around.

"Ana!" Ginny squealed and the ginger girl cried out when she saw her, "You cut your hair! You look so fucking badass!" Roxana chuckled and embraced her friend tightly just as the door at the end of the hallway opened.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley, what did I just hear come out of your mouth?" Molly Weasley's screeches were a warm welcome to Roxana, who grinning, hugged the motherly figure quickly.

"The Minister of Italy just announced your his new muse for training this year's pureblood girls." Hermione held the European Wizarding paper up to her nose and Roxana saw Gabriel and herself dancing at the Volkovich Palace from a week ago.

"I'll have to send him some leather whips." She threw her head back as she laughed, "Kidding. Hermione you look fantastic. How was France?"

"Very lovely, but their news updates were terribly lacking." The previously bushy haired girl had smoothed and straightened her hair out and she looked phenomenal.

"We were getting worried… we thought you were coming earlier, Ana. You look…" Ron's ears turned red as his eyes darted to her cleavage and Roxana held in a giggle.

"Do I look _ravishing_ , Ronny baby?" She couldn't help letting out a sharp laugh when she leaned forward and the poor lad stepped back and clung to the stair banister.

"How hilarious!" A light chuckle caused her to turn and her head to tilt as she met the dark blue eyes of a dirty blonde. "Emmeline Vance. I can't believe I'm finally meeting you. You've been the main topic of discussion for the past few weeks."

"Hope I didn't bore. Nice to meet you, Emmeline." Roxana grinned as she shook the young woman's hand.

"I was two years ahead of Black and it's so very entertaining to see karma hit him in the ass." Emmeline crossed her arms over her chest, and Roxana held her tongue from chuckling too much.

"I don't think she's nailing him in the ass, Emme." Roxana rolled her eyes when Kingsley Shacklebolt came to stand besides her.

"Excuse my friend, he's an idiot."

Roxana winked at the reddening witch, "Oh, trust me I know just what an idiot he can be." She glared at the man, "Shacklebolt."

"Constantin." He scoffed at her before a smile showed his bright white teeth. "I'm sorry for last time, we got off on quite the wrong foot."

"Eh, I forgive you, besides you have killer style." Roxana smirked as the man beamed.

"See Emme, someone likes my style." The man looked down at his sparkling teal robe proudly.

Roxana bit her lip, "Yeah, you'd make a wonderful tooth fairy." She high fived Emmeline as they burst out laughing at the torn man's expression.

"I'm taking that as a compliment, thank you very much." Kingsley pouted, and Roxana had to keep walking when two small pink wings attached themselves to the man's back, courtesy of Fred and George's devious thinking and extendable ears.

"Miss Constantin, it's such a pleasure." An old wizard shook her hand for a good minute before she asked what his name was and he quickly let go.

"Dedalus Diggle, Miss." He smiled and beckoned a witch over to him which he presented as, "Hestia Johns."

Roxana smiled widely at the woman and tried to remember all the names. _How does grandma do it?_

After a couple of elderly people introduced themselves, Professor McGonagall came up to her looking no less than her normally strict self, "Miss Constantin, I would just like to say that I am very proud of you."

Beaming, Roxana shook the woman's hand, "Thank you so much Professor, that means the world to me."

Her head of house smiled gently and looked as though she were about to say something else, but when two men stepped in front of her with eager looks of anticipation on their faces the elderly witch took her leave with a scoff.

"Sturgis Podmore." A stocky man with straw blond hair and reddish cheeks shook her hand roughly with a tight grip. He stuttered as he said, "I work at the Ministry and you have everyone fooled."

"Marvelous… they won't know what hit them." She winked and the twenty year old's mouth dropped. Shaking her head she glanced at the other man who was older and much shorter, "And you are?"

"Mundungus Fletcher, Miss." He tilted his head and wringed his hands in front of him, "Those are lovely bracelets you've got."

 _The thief. I've heard plenty about you. Ass tried to steal Dante's ride from Arthur's muggle shed a few weeks ago._ Roxana smirked, "Thanks, try to steal them and you'll end up at the bottom of the Black Sea." She gazed admiringly at the silver, beaded and twined bracelets on her left wrist, "Clever little portkey spell I made up a few weeks back."

When the man visibly paled she continued with an air of boredom, "This house now also has property detectors placed on every object that goes out of here without Sirius' permission. But we won't have any problems will we?"

The balding man shook his head furiously and cried out, "Of course not."

"Good job girl," Alastor Moody placed a hand on her shoulder and his wooden cane banged the floor once and the two men scattered.

"Better keep them in check early than regret it later." She nodded knowingly and gently embraced the retired Auror.

"Your grandfather taught you a great deal." He muttered proudly.

"He did, sir. But, ...there is plenty more to learn and I'd be very appreciative if those lessons came from you." She grinned and took her leave, knowing that she had gotten through to the man.

"Lion!" Pink, no, blue, no purple hair blurred her vision and Roxana gave a loud squeal.

"Badger!" She cried happily as she hugged Dora tightly and they spun in a dizzy circle before holding each other at arm's length. "I have so much to tell you, babe."

"Same! Starting with a neon dinosaur and ending with a Pegasus doing the macarena at the Colosseum." Dora nodded eagerly.

"Have you been drunk this whole summer?" Roxana whispered in a feigned shock of a giggle.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dora grinned as her hair changed into rainbow waves that reached her waist.

"I can't wait to join you." Roxana stuck her tongue out and quickly scanned the rest of the large living room. Dumbledore, Snape, Remus and a few of the Weasleys were gathered in chairs, but the one person she had eyes for wasn't anywhere to be found.

She bit her lip as she looked behind her. _Where is he? Where is he?_ And then she saw him and her mouth went dry and her composure lit aflame. _Sirius Orion Black you pretentious bastard._

Sirius, innocent as _ever_ , had been leaning against the wall nearest to her, nursing a tumbler of Firewhiskey. The reason she hadn't noticed him to this point was due to the fact that he was dressed to impress. _To impress me._ She bit her lip as she took him in, he wore crisp cut brown velvet robes over a rich violet button down, with a star patterned vest completed with the addition of a silver pocket watch and shining black shoes.

Roxana would have burst out laughing if _anyone_ else had been wearing the get up, but Sirius worked the piece so well that it would have earned him the same effect from her if say... he'd been in his bad boy ripped jeans and leather jacket attire.

 _Mr. Black._ She licked her lips when Sirius's brow raised and his dark grey eyes focused on her.

He registered her appearance and Roxana noticed that his free fist clenched. _Miss Constantin._

She purposefully swayed her hips as she stalked over to him with a smirk on her lips and a gleam in her eyes. _You look mighty fine, Mr. Black, but there is something missing._

 _What's that, Miss Constantin?_

Roxana worked her fingers through his gleaming black hair as she whispered, "Me."

Sirius let out a low growl that was heard only be her before his arm wrapped around her waist and she was pulled flush against his chest while his lips found hers instantly and dare she say instinctively?

It was a slow kiss that lasted less than either of them wanted to, but the room had quieted and they were certain the Order was waiting.

Roxana gazed only at Sirius as he led her to a seat, "I missed you." She squeezed his hand when he pulled out her chair and gently pushed her in after she'd sat.

He stopped for an instant to kiss the top of her head before he settled to the immediate left of her. _Me too, kitten, me too._

Sirius's right hand found her left under the table and his thumb ran over knuckles as Dumbledore began the meeting. It didn't miss her attention that Remus and Dora were seated as far from each other as possible.

"Now that we have all settled, Miss Constantin would you be so kind in explaining your mission."

 _Well, that didn't take long._ Roxana stood, letting go of Sirius's grasp dejectedly as she faced the occupants at the long narrow table.

"Hello everyone and thank you for the warm welcome. I shall get straight to the point. After Voldemort came back, I was assigned to gather supporters for the Order. My first stop was in Moscow to convince Nikolai Volkovich to join the cause." Roxana waved her hand and a fifteen foot scroll unrolled onto the table from thin air. "These are all the signatures from the Russian Auror unit. The ones written in red, eighty five in all I believe, have sworn their loyalty to the Order and can be reached when needed. The ones in black, thirty two in total, have taken the Unbreakable Vow to not join the other side under any circumstances."

Many of the members of the Order had gotten up from their seats to get a better look at the long list.

"The names in yellow are Nikolai's personal guard and have vowed to come aid only if I request it of them. There are fifty of them." She offered Remus a small smile as he stared at her in disbelief.

"The names underlined are purebloods, just so they can be monitored separately." She glanced at the other man next to her, "Sirius helped me a lot with that."

"One hundred and sixty seven people." Kingsley whistled, and rubbed his chin, "What'd you do to the bloke, Constantin?" A number of eyes focused on her and she shrugged.

"I negotiated." She smirked.

"What, do tell. He's one of the richest men in the world!"

Roxana snorted, "Let's just say vengeance is best served secretively."

"This gives the Order of the Phoenix an equal advantage." McGonagall cracked a smile as she glanced at Dumbledore who looked quite speechless.

Roxana flicked her hand three more times and a new series of lists appeared. "Gabriel Amati took the Unbreakable Vow that if anyone in Italy joins Voldemort they will be killed. His personal guard has also agreed to catch any Death Eater that steps foot in their country."

She tore her gaze from the members of the Order and focused on Sirius. He, for one, didn't look surprised at her success and it made her heart flutter proudly. She wished that the current meeting could have been pushed back to the next day; Roxana was tired, hungry and all she wanted to do was talk to Sirius.

As though he felt her intense attention on him, grey eyes met hazel and Roxana sat down with a sigh as she leaned against the man's shoulder.

"Dorian Zamfir's ex-wife was killed nearly two weeks ago by the Death Eaters… at least that's what the Romanian Auroros are saying. It should probably be looked into." Roxana withheld herself from mentioning that her father was Head Auror. Dumbledore probably already knew anyways. "Well, it definitely led him to agree the easiest. There are roughly a hundred and fifty vampires in Europe and Russia together, and although they haven't all sworn to fight for the Order, Dorian said that if they join the other side he'll drive a burning stake through their hearts." Roxana cleared her throat as Sirius looked down at her questioningly, "He wasn't bluffing."

Sirius chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "You know some crazy people, darling."

Roxana tilted her head to get a better look at him, "You're still the craziest."

Smirking, Sirius brought her chair as close to his as possible and slipped an arm around her waist, "Of course I am."

With an admiring eye roll Roxana was looking back to the last list on the table, "The werewolves, unfortunately only wanted to swear their loyalty to me instead of the Order. I tried to explain as best as I could, but Sergio Dobrescu owed me a life debt and thought that _this_ would be the best way to make up for it." With a deep breath she continued, "Five hundred and forty nine werewolves took a blood vow this afternoon to stay true the promise. I have chosen to contact them only in the worst case scenario." She paused before explaining further, "Most of these men have never been trained for battle and are only powerful during the full moon."

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and took off his glasses in order to rub his eyes, while Remus cleared his throat twice before he managed to speak, "What did you do for this guy? I tried making him see sense during the first war."

Sirius's hand on her back stopped in mid air as he waited for her to answer. Roxana blushed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"There are five hundred and forty... nine reasons why I'd believe you, Ana." Remus motioned to the list.

Looking away Roxana bit her lip and whispered, "I helped birth three of his children last night."

Remus frowned slightly, "I thought all of his wives were werewolves."

Sirius took a sharp breath even before she answered, "Oh, they are."

Remus paled dramatically, "You… you helped a werewolf give birth during the full moon?"

Roxana nodded gently and whispered, "Yeah, like I said, he owed me a life debt."

"You should have walked away." Sirius grumbled as his arm tightened around her shoulders. _I wonder if he felt that I was in trouble yesterday?_

"I would have," Roxana sighed guiltily, "but I was magically locked in the cage until the sun came up." Shrugging, she gave Remus a small smile. "It's alright, the light side gained more than five hundred people and I now have a darling baby goddaughter."

He made a sound of disagreement, "If it had been anyone else they most likely wouldn't be telling the tale."

Roxana patted his hand, "But I'm not just anyone, Remus. I can hold my own."

The tired werewolf leaned back in his chair and gave her only the smallest nod in understanding.

"Miss Constantin, may I take these lists to look over?" Dumbledore looked down at her from over his half moon spectacles.

"Of course, keep them if you'd like. I have copies." Roxana covered her mouth as she yawned gently and Sirius rubbed her shoulder. "Headmaster, could we arrange a more private meeting sometime tomorrow or during the week?" Although Roxana was tired and had countless of things she wanted to tell the famed wizard, she still wanted to spend time with the others.

Dumbledore smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, "Of course, Miss Constantin. The Order of the Phoenix greatly appreciate what you've done." A few people clapped and gave her their praises before everyone started filing out.

Roxana grinned before her gaze went around the table in search of Molly Weasley. The witch was seated between her husband and her eldest son Bill, but at too great of a distance away from Roxana, that it would require her to shout and she didn't feel like getting up.

She tilted her head back to glance at Sirius. He seemed quite relaxed drinking his whiskey and looking nowhere in particular. His goatee was more untidy than the last time she'd seen him and he had dark circles under his eyes.

Her hand reached up to brush a strand of his hair from his eyes, causing him to glance down at her in momentary surprise. It was replaced with a warm smile that Roxana returned easily. Her question about dinner laid forgotten.

"Are you not sleeping, love?" Her voice was audible enough for only Sirius to hear.

He sighed deeply and swirled the amber liquid in his glass, "It's the same old stuff."

Roxana's eyes filled with pain and she brushed his shoulder before she rested her chin, "Nightmares about…" _Azkaban?_ The word hung heavily between them until Sirius nodded with a torn expression.

"Nothing I do gets rid of them." Sirius's tone became emotionless. Roxana took a deep breath before letting it out as she brushed her fingers through his hair again and gently made him look at her.

"Perhaps I could help you." Roxana held herself from licking her lips.

Sirius smirked, his eyes filled with mischief and he tipped his glass to her before he downed it in one gulp. "I'm sure you could, kitten."

Her cheeks became tinged with red and she leaned to whisper in his ear, "Don't you think _it'd_ be quite counteractive? … There would be very little sleeping."

Sirius's eyes darkened and his lips brushed against hers as he growled, "I think that's exactly what I need."

Roxana pulled back enough to agree fully before their lips connected roughly. His tongue ran along her bottom lip and Roxana met it impatiently. In a haze of yearning Roxana wrapped her arm around Sirius neck, pulling him chest to chest with her, while she climbed over the armrests and snuggled into his lap.

As a moan was about to leave her throat, the chair under gave jolt and Roxana shrieked when they fell backwards. Sirius groaned loudly when they hit the ground with a thud and opened his eyes in confusion before they narrowed, "What the bloody hell, Moony?"

"Molly said dinner's ready." Remus was shaking his head disappointedly at them, but amusement was written clearly on his face, "Really? You two couldn't wait another twenty minutes or found another room for that matter?"

Roxana got up quickly from the ground and straightened her dress, "I'd planned to jump him from the moment I got here, so I'm surprised we lasted that long."

Remus made a face, "I'm happy for you two… I really am. But if I see you sucking his face again I'll puke."

Sirius got up and steered Roxana towards the door, shouting, "Your jealousy can be easily solved, mate."

"I'm not jealous." Remus sputtered in disbelief as he followed them down stairs.

Roxana glanced at him, "Haven't been making any girls scream recently, have you Lupin?" She sniggered as Remus's mouth fell open.

"I haven't heard him howling in months, kitten." Sirius added factually, but Roxana could see him smirking as he opened the door leading into the dining room.

Roxana pouted and exchanged a devious look with Sirius, "Poor Moony."

"I'll have you know my sex life is perfectly damn fine." Remus hissed hardly noticing the occupied kitchen they had just entered.

With a gasp, Roxana shot a obvious glance to Ginny and Hermione who were now giggling in the corner, "Not so loud, Remus."

Sirius continued with her teasing, "You should think on what you've just said, Lupin." He shook his head, "It's not right to lie to your elders."

Remus made a sound in the back of his throat before he pushed his way past them, "Where the hell's the tequila?"

"Should I feel guilty?" Roxana tilted her head up to Sirius.

"Not one bit, he'd been ignoring my cousin like the plague." He glanced at the purple haired witch talking to Charlie and Bill.

"Oh, Moony." Roxana shook her head as she rolled her eyes before a devious smile played on her lips. "We need to get them together."

Sirius sighed, "Tried everything in the book."

"Locked them in a broom closet?" Roxana asked frowning and trying not to laugh as they continued messing around.

"Tied them together… everything." Sirius rubbed his chin before he bent down swiftly to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Roxana pecked his lips fondly, "I love you too." A loud cough directed their attention begrudgingly from each other and onto the twins.

"Why, what do we have here, brother?" Fred asked smiling widely.

George raised his brow. "A sickening display of affection?"

"Right you are." Fred took a step towards them as Sirius snorted. "As co-conspirators and the only couple in our current vicinity, would you two be willing to test try some of our products?"

Sirius look interested while Roxana tilted her head, "...What kind of products?"

George rubbed the back of his head, "Like… the whole frisky side of the store."

Roxana smirked and guided Sirius to the head of the table, "Are we talking kissing concoctions and love potions or something even dirtier?" They had spoken briefly about the joke shop including a witch concentrated side, but then why would they need Sirius?

"Orgasm inducing lollipops, aphrodisiac bonbons..."

"Vibrating unicorn horns, submission wips, ah… and more." George finished just as Roxana sat down on Sirius' right.

"What do you think?" She asked the man who already seemed far too interested.

Sirius blinked and tried to look innocent as he refolded his napkin, "I mean... it's for a good cause."

Roxana gazed at her two best friends, "We'll do it."

Fred squealed loudly with a large grin on his freckled face, "Really?"

Glancing behind her, Roxana nodded, "Yeah, it sounds fun and getting these products out of the way means you two are one step closer to being finished with the store's inventory."

"Aw, thanks, Ana boo." The twins kissed her cheeks before straightening and saluting Sirius, "Its an honor doing buisness with you, Padfoot."

Roxana watched in disbelief as Sirius saluted them back and said, "Rodent, Scales."

"You guys made code names without me!?" Roxana cried out in betrayal, her arms crossed over her chest.

The twins had a sense to look guilty, but Sirius explained, "They needed the names to officially be Maraudeurs." He said it as though it were the most obvious thing, yet Roxana's eyes narrowed.

"I wanted to be rodent, cause you know… weasel and all." Fred smirked and ruffled his hair.

"I heard Hermione talking about Saint George and him killing a dragon so… yeah. Scales. Bet Charlie would be so jealous." George grinned widely, not noticing Roxana's decreasing patience.

"Are you telling me I'm not actually part of your little gang because I don't have a code name?" Her eyes widened dramatically and the twins hurriedly went back to their seats.

Sirius hesitantly poured himself a glass of wine, "That's exactly what I mean."

Roxana crossed her legs under the table, efficiently breaking all physical contact with the man next to her, "... How about Whiskers?"

His nose scrunched, "Rats have whiskers." Pausing he smirked, "Sharpclaws. I've been debating and I thought it appropriate."

Tilting her head, her lips went up, _You're suggesting that because of your name. And… other things._

Sirius filled her glass with the burgundy liquid, _Perhaps, but Padfoot and Sharpclaws has a ring to it._

"Then Sharpclaws it is," she clinked glasses with him before taking a sip and inspecting the seated occupants with an attentive gaze.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dora, Charlie, Molly and Arthur were seated across from her, while Remus, Fred, George and Bill were on her side. Everyone had began to dig in and although Roxana was hungry herself, she needed something answered before she could thoroughly enjoy the 'welcome' roast Molly had so graciously prepared. "Would someone please tell me the real reason why Harry isn't here?"

As a guilty expression made its way onto Hermione's face, Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat, "We're afraid that it's not safe for him in the magical world."

Roxana easily surmised the the 'we' Molly was talking about was the Order, yet she couldn't possibly see eye to eye with that. "But this is headquarters," she cried in disbelief, "and Voldemort and the death eaters could be anywhere. What's stopping them from going to Little Whining?"

"Ana's right, mum. Why can't Harry just come stay here?" Ron asked carefully patting his mouth with his linen napkin. Roxana would have bet her vault that the innocent and highly replaceable common item was initialed with a _B_. Her eyes shot down for a moment to her own place setting and sure enough, she was right.

Molly frowned gently and glanced at her husband, but Remus was the one who answered her question, "Certain members have been selected to patrol the area to make sure Harry stays safe." The man next to her paused and stared contemplatively down at his meal, "Dumbledore also wants to keep Harry from knowing that the Wizarding World isn't… that supportive of him." Remus summoned the Daily Profit and though the front page was about Mikal 'cheating on her with the servants,' the back page was plastered with Harry's bruised face from the night of the third tournament. Under the tortured picture were ludicrous comments about Harry being 'unstable' and 'delusional' either due to his fame or his tormented childhood.

Roxana gasped as she tore the paper from Remus' grasp and held it to the side. "Harry should know about this! And he's not even aware about the Order yet! He isn't a child anymore, we can't just hid things from him and expect him not to notice." Roxana breathed a heavy sigh as she calmed to a point of stability and gave the paper back to Remus. _Well, there goes my appetite._

Sirius' hand came to rest over hers that lay clenched on the table. His gaze went up and Roxana's eyes followed to see the crystal chandelier swinging.

With a soft sigh, she pulled her hand away and stood from her seat giving the occupants of the dining room a small smile, "I'm sorry, it's been a very intense twenty four hours."

"None of us are particularly fond of the way things are, Ana," Dora gave her a shrug and her hair changed to a powder daisy orange.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her in a motherly way, "We understand, dear."

Roxana nodded slightly before she bent down to peck Sirius on the lips, "Night. I love you." Standing, she gazed in his darkened grey eyes that held a smidgen of regretful guilt and want. _Come find me later._

"Good night everyone," She kissed Dora on the cheek, ruffled the twins' hair, thanked Molly for the meal and gave Remus a pat on the back.

Walking to the door, she received a chorus of hearty replies and exciting plans for the next few days, but she soon realized something, "Um, where am I staying?"

As though a lightning bolt had struck them both, Ginny and Hermione bolted from their seats which squeaked uncomfortably against the marble tiles. The redhead was grinning like a madman while the ever mannered Hermione excused herself from dinner.

"We've been arranging your room for weeks!" Ginny grabbed her hand and quickly lead her up a series of stairs with Hermione matching their pace.

Roxana tried to catch a glimpse at the other hallways and mysterious rooms that laid beyond them, but Ginny's grasp was tight and the portraits seemed incredibly weary of her.

However, Roxana came to a jolting stop when something caught her eye, "Are those actual elf… heads?"

In clear domes hung from the adjacent wall bordering the black marble staircase were green tinged heads with tufts of white hair.

Hermione made a disgruntled sound and shuffled her feet, "Yes, they are. This house was horridly _dark_ when we came."

Ginny nodded her agreement, "It's taken us nearly three weeks to get it to where it is now. We haven't even been allowed in the upstairs rooms besides yours alone, because mum's afraid that an evil old curse will pop out or what not." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Roxana shook her head. "So, where are you two staying?"

Ginny's smile returned full force and with Hermione, dragged her a few more steps onto a landing with four doors.

Hermione pointed to the rightmost entry, "That's the bathroom, that's Ron's room, Dora's, when she stays over, and then there is our's."

Ginny swung open the faded coal door with a large sign that she read with a smirk, ' _Witches Only!'_

The room was neat and far brighter than what Roxana had seen of the house so far. With two beds, each with their own nightstand and closet nearby, had her wondering just how many enlargement charms had been placed on the space.

"Ginny," Roxana hissed in delight, "You even have a 'Weird Sisters' poster in here!" Impressed, she scanned Hermione's little nook and realized proudly that there were novels stacked in every available spot.

Gasping, Roxana hurried over to a leather bound book, "Please tell me you got this just because you saw the movie." Roxana was hugging _Dracula: 2nd Edition._

Hermione nodded, amused, pulling it gently out of her grasp and placing it carefully on the pretentiously arranged pile she had built.

"So… are the boys rooms this interesting? Is it worth a snoop?" Roxana yawned loudly as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged a glance, before Hermione spoke up, "Is it true that you actually helped a _werewolf_ give birth last night?"

Roxana paled, her tiredness rushing out of her, "Yeah. I planned to stay with the woman during the full moon anyways because the other she-wolves in the pack can't stand a pregnant wolf. They get terribly... jealous. Well, right as she was about to change… her water broke and she went into labor as a werewolf."

Roxana took a breath and ignored the pitying stricken faces, "I was locked in a sort of 'cage' with her until the morning. At first I tried sending calming spells her way, but she definitely wasn't happy with someone intruding on her space." Pulling out her newly bought wand, she continued, "My old wand was bitten in half."

Hermione gasped and her hands flew to cover her mouth, "Oh my god, Ana! I'm so sorry." Ginny remained as still as stone.

"After that happened, I really freaked and turned into my animagus. Though, that was even worse. I was so damn scared." Roxana admitted shaking her head, "When I started coming to my senses, I used the healing energy to calm Alicia enough for her to trust me and to let me help her." Rubbing her hands up and down her arms, "I held the power until all three pups were out and Alicia completely forgot my existence."

Ginny wrapped her arms around her trembling figure and only when the young girl started to say "shh," did Roxana realize she had started to cry.

Hermione bit her nails and gazed at her hesitantly, "What did you do to convince the Russian King?"

Roxana's eyes pooled with tears and she swallowed thickly as she whispered, "I have to kill a Death Eater."

"You what?" Sirius was standing on the topmost step with deeply furrowed brows and a mug of steaming tea levitating next to him.

Ginny let go of her instantly and stepped back to where Hermione stood. A caught expression marred both their tanned features.

Roxana let out a short breath and closed the door behind her without even a single click. She gazed at Sirius, her lip trembling, "I don't want to."

Sirius's glanced away, "When were you going to tell me."

She didn't hesitate, "Tonight."

Stepping towards the banister where his hand lay, she hovered her finger over his detailed tattoos. "I would've told you earlier, but I was afraid of someone finding out." Her eyes lifted upward as they closed shut, "I don't want to kill anyone, Sirius. I… I'm not bad. I…"

Her throat constricted, "Oh, but… but what if I am?" She swayed on the spot and Sirius leapt to catch her when her knees gave out.

Her arms went hesitantly around his neck and she barely registered her surroundings as Sirius carried her up another flight or two of stairs and into a dimly lit room. She felt the silkiness of the covers for a moment before Sirius sat with his arms wrapped around her waist, her face hidden in the crook of his neck.

"Who… is it?" Sirius asked softly in her hair.

"Antonin Dolohov." Her voice shook and she held into his shoulders tightly, "I don't want to kill him. He's done nothing to me."

"Did you take the Unbreakable Vow?" Sirius held his breath until she replied.

"No. And Nikolai didn't mention it again, but he wasn't joking. Dolohov killed his wife."

Sirius rested his chin on her head, "What I don't understand is why he asked you in particular to do it. He has plenty of men at his command and yet he asks _you_. Something's not adding up."

Roxana's tears slowly stopped, "It's probably my grandma's doing. Even though she wasn't with me during the 'mission,' I think she tried to be as 'helpful' as possible." Her voice cracked and her hand went to cover her mouth, "Oh god, she even gave me wolf's bane, to make Alicia to go into labor that night. I didn't use it... I completely vanished the vial, yet somehow, I still didn't escape."

Sirius rubbed her back, "Did you forgive her?"

"Not yet. I love her, but she's changed drastically from the woman I once knew. I think she knows I'm angry with her… she hasn't owled me today." Sighing Roxana sat and wiped her cheeks, "What am I going to do, Sirius?"

He brushed her hair out of her eyes, "You'll do nothing, not right now at least. You've done plenty. I wish you would've just thrown the offer in his face and came to me when it happened, but darling, you just gained the Order more followers than it's ever had. You may have done it to yourself, but you did it _for_ the Order."

 _He always knows exactly what to say to make me feel better._ Roxana smiled slightly, "Thank you for that."

Sirius grinned widely at her and took a deep breath, "Do you realize that we're finally alone together and it's been more than… twenty minutes?"

Giggling, Roxana pecked his lips, "Merlin, really?" With a fake gasp she sat up and glanced at the closed door with worry, "Should we open the door? What'll people think?"  
Sirius chuckled deeply when she glanced back at him with a smirk, "Let's give the portraits something to gossip about, kitten."

Just as he was about to lean in to kiss her, Roxana yawned widely, "Oh, I'm sorry, love." She pouted in embarrassed amusement as Sirius smiled gently and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Although Sirius kissed her briefly, it was full of a promise that there would be more very soon.

Roxana admired his physique; he had divested himself of his jacket and the sleeves to his button down were rolled up. She bit her lip and drew her attention away when she sensed another yawn about to overcome her, "Is this my room?"

Sirius nodded as he too looked around before he glanced down at her, "Do you like it? I asked the girls what you'd like most and well… Granger even gave me a list."

With a wide grin, Roxana studied the gold wallpaper, black marble floor, burgundy bed covers complete with a dark wooden frame and a stand up vanity with an enormous mirror. Ebony's cage was already set up and the pretty owl was resting peacefully in it. Candy, Roxana pygmy puff, had a new black beanie hat for a makeshift home on the nightstand. The pink puff ball was making soft sounds of content as it cuddled further into the wool.

"I love it." She assured Sirius who had begun to fidget with his hair when she hadn't answered immediately. Kneeling, Roxana undid his bow tie, "...But I would love it so much more if you slept here with me."

Sirius stilled her hands, "I wasn't sure you'd want to…." He shook his head and smirked, "this room is merely for show and... storage, you can sleep with me. I'm right next door."

Roxana beamed and started to get out of the bed, but Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders, "Wait, I need to get a few things in order."

Without another explanation, Roxana watched with a pout as the man rushed out of her room. A moment later she heard him open a door to the right.

Sighing, she flopped back on the bed and regretted the decision instantly; her eyes closed instantly and the last thought to fill her mind was of what had happened to the hot tea from earlier.

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius' room had been 'ready' for the past week and he had managed to keep it spotless which was a shocking thing coming him.

Over his teenage years, he tried in desperation to make the place seem as less Slytherin as possible. He had added the Gryffindor crest on the farthest wall, remodeled most of the furniture, changed the bedding and curtains to a deep burgundy; yet the wallpaper was still silver and the fireplace had small snakes carved upon on it.

The reason he'd excused himself was to give the room a warmer ambiance: candles, extra pillows, romantic stuff he hadn't ever had prior interest in. _If James could see me now._

Clapping his hands together with a proud smirk at his accomplished task, he strode back to Roxana's room and put on a seductive smile.

"Done…" His smile turned into an infectious grin as his eyes fell on Roxana's sleeping form. Her arms were folded on the pillow and she'd already burrowed her way underneath the covers.

Not wanting to wake her after the unfairly long day she'd had, he cast a "nox" and closed the door as carefully as he could with an added whisper of, "Good night, my love."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! Okay, so this story nearly at it's half way point... which is absolutely terrifying for me. I've been writing this for about two years now and these following chapters have always been a pin point section for me. I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter! I wasn't sure what the best point to cut it off at was, so I decided to leave it all in.**

 **Side Note: I will probably not be updating next week due to family matters, but I might be able to later on in the week. Just wanted to inform you guys.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **If you enjoyed please review and feel free to tell me what you thought.**


	72. Chapter 72

**July 14th (Friday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **3:30 am**

With a shout of fear Sirius shot up, his grey eyes panicked and searching, a cold sweat breaking across his forehead. Black cloaked figures moaning inhumanly had come hovering down to take his soul once again. Fourteen years the dementors had taken away his euphoric slumber. All he had left now was the short period of time after his head hit the pillow to the moment his bones shook with imagined frost.

He'd tried Dreamless Sleep Potion, but it had only kept his eyes closed; his mind free to linger, going against the desired effect. When Granger had suggested he try hypnosis, he'd done that too with the aid of the twins. Nothing seemed to work. Not the new techniques and certainly not his old ones, for he had tried those too. Getting pissed drunk only made the nightmares worse.

Breathing heavily, he got up from the messy bed he'd hardly slept in and went down to the drawing room for a drink; his tiredness taking on a new record.

 **Roxana's pov**

 **4:00 am**

A sharp hoot and a ruffling of feathers caused Roxana stir awake. She jumped from her bed and rushed over to Ebony's cage where the owl was unsuccessfully trying to get out of.

"Shh, you'll wake the whole house," Roxana muttered sleepily. She unlocked Ebony's cage which she'd forgotten to do before she'd gone to bed and sighed.

 _Damn it, I fell asleep._ With a soft huff she threw open the curtains and unlatched the window. "There, have at it." She stepped back as Ebony spread her wings wide and took off without a backwards glance.

 _The sun isn't even up yet._ Stretching lazily, Roxana wondered why Sirius hadn't stayed with her. She appreciated that he'd let her sleep, she felt far better than how she'd been in weeks, but it was her first night there and well… she had imagined him being there with her.

 _Oh well, I'll see him in the morning._ As dark as it was in the room, her above average sight allowed her to see the unpacked suitcase at the foot of the bed and the pajamas laid out on the back of the armchair next to the window.

 _Aw, I have to thank Ginny and Hermione._ Roxana changed quickly into her black tank top and red silk shorts and hurried over to the bed before her already dwindling sleepiness disappeared completely.

The sheets were still warm and comforting, but as she lifted them over her body, a strip of light coming from underneath the door caught her attention. It was wide enough to plant a seed of annoyance in her mind and with a heavy groan she got up once more. Her wand was Merlin knows where and it was too early for her to do any nonverbal magic to close the light.

Opening the door gently, so that it didn't squeak too loudly, Roxana looked left and right for a light switch, but to no avail… there wasn't one. When her eyes lifted up, she nearly screamed for the chandelier could only be burnt out with the tug of an intricate snake chain, and Roxana was far too short to reach it.

"I swear on…" A loud thud startled her to the ground and her eyes darted to Sirius' bedroom where the door was now wide open. From her vantage point she could see an empty bed, flickering candles and a vase plentiful with roses.

Her gaze softened as she got up and without hesitating, headed down the stairs knowing his bedroom was empty.

When Roxana entered the drawing room her gaze didn't settle on Sirius first, but on a tapestry covering the wall.

Immediately, she knew what it was from Sirius' stories he'd told her in the old days when he was confined not to a house but to a tent. Dating back to the 13th century every single magical Black family member had been recorded on the family tree. Her hand trailed over the thin material, over the names and the yellow tinged sewn profiles; admiring and grimacing with an unreadable expression. She could feel Sirius' eyes on her as her fingers brushed over the name of lowest person that had been blasted off, _his own_.

"One day, Sirius, your picture will be intact once more on this tapestry and my name will be _besides_ yours. We will change _everything_. I promise." Her hazel eyes sparked as she turned around and watched him place his glass down.

He was shirtless and with only long emerald silk pants he was also barefoot like she was.

Roxana took in a short breath when his gaze intensified and he stalked towards her slowly as though he were afraid she'd run.

"Say it again." Sirius' low voice was barely above a murmur and Roxana flushed when she strained to hear him.

"We'll change everything." In that moment, he was the predator and she was his prey.

Sirius was now close enough for her to smell his cologne. _Musk, amber and spice._ She bit her lip as his hand rose to grasp her chin before he tilted it up to him. "The other part, Roxana."

Her lashes fluttered like wings as she racked her brain over what she'd said that had affected him so. When she remembered and chastised herself for saying something so deep so… freely, her cheeks became a subtle shade of pink and she licked her lower lip, "I want to help you rescue this House from the rubble. I want to be your wife, Sirius Black."

The reaction was instant and mutually desperate.

As their lips connected without hesitation, Sirius grabbed her left thigh and hoisted her up around his torso.

With the equal height advantage, Roxana's hands went to his back where she trailed her long nails over until he groaned and her own back met with the tapestry.

Fighting for dominance in the kiss, Sirius grasped her breasts and roughly squeezed her nipples causing her to throw her head back in a gasp and her heels to dig into his sides at the sensation.

His hands trailed over her arse as she unconstrained rubbed against the obvious dent in the green pants causing Sirius to groan again with less restraint.

Forehead against forehead, Roxana stared into his eyes, "Fuck me now."

He took in a sharp breath before throwing the door open with a flinching bang and striding purposefully towards the stairs.

She held her arm tightly wrapped around his shoulders and left love bites down Sirius' neck while he climbed the stairs as silently as he could and passed closed doors with only a single uttered moan or two. Giggling here and there about how the rest of the occupants in the house would react to their current affairs, as if they cared, Roxana pulled back and traced his tattoos when they finally made it to their floor.

"Almost…" Her hands went to the sides of his head, behind his ears where she knew he liked for her to run her fingers through his hair and play with the short curls at the nape of his neck. "And…"

Sirius' right hand let go of her waist in order to close the door behind them, "You know this is technically still my house. We should be able to do it anywhere."

Roxana smirked and rested her hands on his shoulders, "I'm not the one that decided to play Superman and carry Lois Lane up five flights of freaking stairs." With a low giggle she leaned forward and nuzzled his nose with her own, "But there's always time to scandalize the portraits later."

Sirius growled roughly and ducked his head to tease the base of her neck where a galaxy of stairs hid his mark on her.

Roxana narrowed her eyes on the blowing curtain, concentrating on the intimate sensation before a soft mewl left her throat. "Sirius, silencing charm, darling." When the man didn't come up or let go of her she moaned, "I'll wake up the borough."

Sirius licked her reddening skin, "It's already in place."

With a breathy, "Huh," Roxana blinked through her haze at the burnt out candles and tightened her legs around his torso. "You've been preparing."

Glancing up at her heatedly, Sirius tilted his head slightly, "I don't plan on us leaving this room today."

Roxana ran her the tip of her tongue across the bottom of her lip, _you read my mind._

Sirius smirked proudly and kissed her fully before Roxana felt the tip of a wooden wand on her abdomen and she pulled away, "I took a bubblegum pink _potion_ with sparkles. It lasts a year."

Smiling widely, Sirius grasped her chin, "You've also been preparing."

"What can I say, similar minds think alike." With a hearty sigh, Roxana untangled herself from his tight grasp and slowly, swaying her hips, walked over to the unlit candles on the nightstand.

Fully aware of just how incredibly see through and short her silk pajama bottoms were, she leaned down and blew a breath with an evil grin and watched as the candle flames flickered to life.

So attentive she was with her attempt at seduction, she squealed when her feet left the ground and found herself suddenly kneeling on the canopied bed in front of Sirius whose eyes were no longer a cloud grey, but completely void of color.

"Do you wear those every night?" His right hand wandered tantalizingly over her hip and down across her waist tattoo until his fingers connected with the tag of her shorts and his brow rose. A low growl left his throat as he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Roxana hummed and settled her hands on his chest, "Only for you." Her fingers trailed over his abs and past his very defined torso where his hips dipped into a mouthwatering v-line.

She licked her lips again, "I like your Slytherin pants." The edge of her lips rose a fraction seeing the evident bulge through the thin silk, "Take them off."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh that sent a jolt of pleasure directly down Roxana's body as his bare chest met her covered one.

Without hesitation Roxana stood up before a kneeling Sirius, causing him to cease his laughter immediately and look up at her with his hands brushing the outer sides of her exposed thighs.

"If you don't take your damn pants off, then mine won't come off either." Roxana nodded proudly as she threw her tank top into the fireplace.

Hands on her hips, she glanced down. Instantly her cheeks flushed a deep red and her eyes widened dramatically, "Good." She bit her lip as she moved her hips side ways, not able to communicate a word while she pondered on how the hell her first time hadn't hurt.

Sirius grasped the edges of her shorts and with a impatient look on his face, pulled the thin material down her legs with nonequivalent haste and desperation.

Her eyes widened comically and her heart beat quickened to a near maddening rate when Sirius leaned forward and licked between her folds.

The completely new experience was not an unwelcome one and as her fingers shook grasping his hair, Roxana let out a long whimper.

Sirius grasped her knees and lifted them up onto his shoulders as he gently settled her flat against the covers. "Is this alright?"

Roxana's lashes fluttered open and she nodded to him quickly, "Uh huh… no one's ever…"

Sirius gave her his award winning smile, "I know, darling," then he kissed her there and Roxana lost all sense of the world surrounding them. "You taste delicious kitten. Just like…"

"Roses. Just like roses." Roxana's breathy voice was lower than usual and Sirius kissed her again.

"Has my," He licked her slowly, "sweet girl," suck, "been pleasing," lick, "herself?" He glanced up at her curiously, but even in her intensified state Roxana could tell he was trying not to smirk.

"I've tried to." Roxana tilted her head on the pillow as Sirius increased whatever pattern he'd developed and she cried out when he stopped.

"By the end of the month, you'll be able to make yourself cum in a matter of minutes. I won't have you suffering the entire year because I can't get to you." His voice was intense yet his eyes were full with loving determination. After one last pleased glance at her, his head ducked down between her legs as his fingers lightly skimmed down her right thigh.

A sharp gasp left her throat and her feet began to shake when the familiar tightening feeling was starting to become too much for her to handle.

When Sirius pulled back, Roxana nearly cried, but then he blew on her similar to how she'd done to light the candles earlier and she screamed his name without restraint as the impossibly tight knot fell apart and she was left breathing raggedly.

Sirius set her legs down and moved to cup her cheek gently, "I love you, Roxana."

"I love you too." She met his lips and kissed him deeply before placing her hand on his chest and with the aid of her leg managed to at least send the message that she wished to be on top.

He chuckled as obeyed and ran his hands up her arms while his gaze lowered to her chest.

"Perfect." Sirius murmured as he reached up and took her left nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Roxana trailed her nails lightly down his well defined chest and whimpered when he squeezed. Grasping his other hand, she made him sit up, but quickly her brows furrowed and a small pout became present. "Kneel, please."

Sirius did as he was told and tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened with realization, "You don't…" a long hiss left him when her tongue connected with his tip.

She pulled back slightly with a studying look on her face. A moment later she took him into her warm mouth and sucked.

Sirius, while he still had sense, gathered her hair and gently ran tantalizing patterns down her neck. Soon however, when Roxana's hand touched the most sensitive part of his lower anatomy, Sirius' jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed tightly shut. With the release of a groan that echoed in the room, it increased her eagerness.

"Roxana…" He managed, "where…did you…" Another low groan left him and he stopped playing with her hair, "You're amazing darling, but…"

Her big hazel eyes met his and she looked as innocent as ever, "It's… your the first… I'm just playing around."

Sirius blinked once before he took her in his arms and flipped her down on the bed aggressively. "You will be the death of me."

Roxana giggled when he kissed her neck and purposefully bit her collarbone in a playful manner, "Death by orgasm sounds like a fantastic way go."

Sirius glanced up at her with a smirk as he massaged her right breast, "Shall we test out that theory, Miss Constantin?"

Roxana spread her legs and lifted her hips, "I think we must, Mr. Black."

 **1:15 pm**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius woke up hearing footsteps coming towards the closed door. He'd slept like he had never slept before and it was all thanks to Roxana's comforting presence… as phony as that sounded.

 _Five hours of sleep… new record?_ Ok, so maybe he hadn't gotten a whole lot of shut eye due to their activities which _hadn't_ killed them and was truly considering hexing Remus who'd woken him from his slumber.

Sirius sat up in bed and narrowed his eyes when the door slowly opened without a sound and Remus stuck his head in.

"You're the first person I'm seeing and I am highly disgusted. Get out, Moony." He hissed and shot a worried glance to Roxana.

"It's _past_ brunch, Padfoot." At least the werewolf didn't spare any look longer than necessary to the girl's sleeping form. The covers completely covered her naked body, but it wasn't as if Remus didn't know what they'd gotten up to.

"The hell I care about your finger sandwiches. Out." Sirius growled and took a breath when Roxana settled over him with her cheek rested on his chest.

Remus shook his head with a small smile, "I'm going. Wanted to tell you Dumbledore stopped by and I told him Roxana would send him a letter."

Sirius grinned, "Thanks, Moony." As Roxana stirred, a soft sigh left her delicate throat. Sirius' frown was back full force, "Remus…" his voice held warning.

"You temperamental, over protective bastard." Remus rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, flicking his best mate off as he did so.

Sirius scoffed before he grinned widely when he remembered the girl in his arms. He placed the hair that was covering Roxana's face behind her ear and kissed the top of her head soundly.

With a stifled yawn, he settled back and closed his eyes. A moment later they shot open, "Did we get engaged?" He cursed himself for voicing his thought out loud when Roxana stretched against him, yawning for dear life.

" _No._ Now stop worrying and shut up. I need sleep before we go at it again." Roxana whispered against his chest without opening her eyes.

"Wait… so is that a yes?" Sirius looked down at her anxiously.

With a sigh, Roxana folded her arms and gazed up at him, "You're cute when you worry about silly stuff, darling."

He pouted, "That's not an answer."

Roxana smiled brightly, "What's the question again? I forgot." She pecked his lips and pulled back faster than Sirius would have liked.

 _Am I doing this right now? Am I? Should I? Can I? What if I screw it up? What if she says no? Pugh, she won't say... but what if she does?_

He cleared his throat and summed the ring box he had stashed in his closet since her birthday, "Merlin have mercy, I _am_ doing this."

Roxana bit her lip as she hid a giggle, before swallowing thickly, "Only if you're ready."

Sirius starred at her, "Please... what do you take me for... an 'in the moment' type of guy? I've been practicing for months."

"Oh, then by all means go ahead Sirius. I'm listening."

Sirius shook his head and kissed the tip of her nose, "Roxana, I love you, kitten, more than anything in this world. You came into my life when I was at my lowest and stuck with me through it all. Every single day I wonder how I got so lucky to have even met you when I did. Baby that day in the park... you saved me in every way. You were this blinding light set on making things right in my life and I gained myself back with your help. Everyone thinks, hell I even thought I wasn't a one woman type of guy, but that's not true…not anymore, not since I met you. Sometimes I'm afraid I am imagining this up... imagining you because the only... only couple I ever knew who loved each other as much as I love you, were James and Lily. And I don't think I deserve you, not in the least, but one thing I'm sure about is that I can't think of a life without you, Roxana. I want to get rid of my families stereotype and build it up from the ashes. I can't do that alone. We've beat the odds and I want to continue on fighting by your side through whatever other obstacles the world throws at us because we always find a way." Sirius cleared his throat, "Roxana Constantin, will you marry me?"

 **Roxana's pov**

"Yes." Her reply was instant.

With an eager nod she added, "Yes. Yes, ...I am yours and you are mine. I _love_ you, Sirius Black." She smiled, overwhelmed with emotion when he beamed at her, the nervousness in his eyes disappearing completely and being replaced with unparalleled happiness.

When Roxana had asked Sirius what the 'question' had been, she'd secretly hoped that he would go through with it but had thought it impossible. Her eyes had widened with tears when a black velvet ring box landed in his tattooed hand and he gazed at her lovingly as he proposed.

Sirius held her face with the utmost care between his hands and brought her lips to meet his. The kiss was slow and held promise for more because soon enough, they were both smiling far too much to continue.

"Oh… wait. I forgot about the ring." Sirius chuckled and grabbed the box that he'd let go of earlier. With his previous anxiousness gone he opened the velvet box without a hitch and his grin only widened when she gasped in adoration.

"It's stunning." A four carat cut oval diamond was held in between two dainty, silver fleur de lis. It was exactly what Roxana would have picked out for herself; nothing too flashy, yet well crafted and elegant.

Her left hand shook as she held it out for Sirius to grasp and a soft cry left her throat when he attentively and with the utmost care placed the ring on her respective finger and kissed over it repeatedly.

Clearing his throat, "It belonged to Dorea Potter..."

Roxana sucked in a breath and stared at the ring before motioning to take it off, "Harry…"

Sirius gently grasped her hands again and kissed them in turn, "I always considered Dorea to be the closest thing to a mother I ever had. When she passed, she left me this in her Will. It isn't her engagement ring, which James gave to Lily, but her _family_ ring. It's a Black family heirloom."

He gave her a wistful smile, "My _mum_ told me to give her ring to the girl I fell in maddeningly passionate love with and today I think I've made her very proud."

A tear slid down her cheek and Sirius kissed it away, "I'm sure you did, darling." Her eyes filled once more and Roxana let out a watery laugh, "You've made me the happiest girl in the world." She pecked him lovingly on the lips and pulled back to brush a strand of curly black hair from his face, "Sirius, you make me forget all the darkness because you are my light... and my life... and I love you…" Her voice shook, "so unbelievably much. You are my everything." She gently traced his eyebrows with her thumb and then lightly ran her finger over his cheekbone.

Sirius' eyes gleamed, "I wish I could give you the world. I wish I could promise you a wedding and..."

Roxana's brows furrowed as she took his face between her hands and wiped underneath his closed eyes, "Shh, shh. I don't want any of that." She held him as he clung to her, "All I care for is you. Sirius, you will always be enough."

His grey eyes had darkened and Roxana could see her own hazel ones reflecting in them. Sirius sat up, holding her close to him and gazed down at her with such gentleness that Roxana found herself smiling shyly, "What is it, my love?"

Sirius slowly shook his head as he traced her back with his finger tips. He hovered his lips over her own, close enough for Roxana to smell the Firewhiskey and smoke on his breath, "You are mine…" His voice was pleasingly husky and Roxana's eyes darkened as she repeated with him, "And I am yours… until the end."

 **July 15th (Saturday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **9:30 am**

The heavy burgundy curtains hummed quietly as their thick folds blew with the entering breeze coming from the window. On the thin ledge jutting out from the emptiness, Roxana had found her ideal place to perch. Her fiery red varnished toes laid flat on the smooth polished wood and the gilded wall behind her spine gave her a sense of comforting security. From the distinct angle, she could see the abundant tree tops residing in the park and pinpoint each lively chirp. Yet, the peals of laughter floating into the brightly lit room remained unobserved for she was in deep concentration writing a letter with her quill brushing against her lower lip and her head bent over a faded piece of parchment.

"You look like a dream, but are you comfortable, kitten?" Sirius' voice interrupted her thoughts and she instantly looked up from the written words.

Roxana had awoken to the sound of trickling water and the scent of mesmerizing spice. While she would have gladly gone to shower with Sirius, she wanted to send Dumbledore a letter informing the Headmaster that she would indeed meet with him today.

For a split second Roxana debated her answer, but it died on her lips when her gaze took in his attire, better said... the lack of it. The raven haired Marauder was clad in only a towel that hung low around his torso. It should have been illegal to look so… good.

A roof over his head and proper meals had done Sirius very well. Where once his body had been sharpened by injustice, his athletic frame was now filled out and his muscles were pronounced in the most masculine way. His tattoos stretched over his defined chest like they were supposed to and the water droplets that dripped carelessly from his hair, fell and left a trail down from his shoulders to his chiseled abdomen.

Roxana unconsciously bit her lip as she followed the thin line of black hair starting from his navel and disappearing underneath the white cloth.

"Are you comfortable, kitten?" His voice was rougher and Roxana blushed as she realized that he'd been occupied by staring at her own scantily clad figure.

Previously, their moments together had always been rushed, hurried and perhaps tragically passionate. When Roxana and Sirius realized that they had seemingly all the time in the world to spend with each other, they had taken it; quickly however, they became aware that it was laughably simple for them to ignore the outside world if things continued on as they had.

After their _entire_ day in bed, Roxana had been left feeling blissfully sore and unbelievably happy.

She hadn't bothered straying to her room to find proper clothing, although it was easily accessible being just next door. Instead she'd wandered into Sirius' closet with an avid curiosity and proudly picked out a worn looking 'Rolling Stones' band tee. So faded was the cotton material that the pink of her nipples rivaled the coloring of the famed logo.

"Roxana?" Sirius tilted his head as he licked his lips a small smile playing on his face.

She was slightly surprised that he hadn't added a witty comment… although the use of her name on his lips had still effectively pulled her back from the staring session, "Oh, I am."

Glancing down at her letter, she hastily signed it and tilted her head out the window.

"Ebony," She was well aware of Sirius hearty laugh and ignored it as her owl came flying from the room over. "Take this to Dumbledore, please."

A long sigh left Roxana's throat as she watched the owl fly off. Sirius' hand came to rest on her shoulder and she tilted her head to it before placing her hand on top of his.

"How are you feeling, my love?" Roxana was faintly aware that his other hand had come to rest on the opposite wall, trapping her protectively.

Together they heard a heap of heart warming laughter come from the park before watching as a little girl and boy, twins perhaps given their similar dark hair, ran from out of the trees and hurried down the street.

 _I wonder if Sirius wants..._

Roxana's grasp tightened on his as the moment transpired and a disbelieving burst of laughter left her throat. It was quickly replaced with a gleaming smile and her lashes fluttered before she looked up at the man behind her.

"I feel like I am floating on a cloud." She took his hand and kissed it before placing it to cup her cheek. "How is my fiancee today?"

Sirius let go of the window's edge and bent down to cup her other cheek as well, "He is floating on that cloud right besides you."

Roxana brushed her nose against his with an adoring grin, "And what are we doing upon this cloud?"

Sirius smiled and licked his lips as his gaze slid to the window for an instant and a curious expression made it's way to his face. He placed his arms around her shoulders in a possessive manner as he knelt on the ground, "Are they speaking Romanian?" He motioned to the two children that had returned with what looked like a stuffed grizzly bear.

Roxana's head snapped to focus on the brother and sister while her ears strained. When the soft lines of the language became distinguishable, her eyes widened as she whispered, "They are. Oh, they're so adorable."

Infectious grins spread both of their lips and Roxana turned ever so slightly to be able to listen better. With a clear and childish voice she translated as the little boy, that could be no older than five spoke, "But daddy said we could get ice cream with the money, Gemi."

When the little girl with a stark white flower hair pin in her hair spoke, Roxana giggled slightly, "We had ice cream on mummy's birthday, Alfie. Can't we get a chocolate bar instead?"

The boy sighed as he shrugged, "I don't like chocolate. How about we go ask mummy for money? Then we'll have enough to buy anything we want."

Sirius hid his bark of a laugh in the crook of her neck, "Smart kids."

"Two clever little snakes." Roxana faced Sirius with a soft smile and placed her hands on his shoulders, "So, what were we doing on this cloud?"

 **Sirius' pov**

He pulled his gaze from the raven haired twins and gave Roxana his undivided attention. "I think it went something like this," He lowered his lips to the base of her neck, earning him a contented sigh. Trailing his left hand over her smooth legs, he brushed her inner thigh with a light tough and revelled in the whimper that left Roxana's throat.

"Sirius." She brought his lips up to her own and wrapped her arms around his neck so that they were chest to chest. Roxana was twisted sideways, her legs were still on the window sill and she gave a surprised squeal when he stood up with her in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"How is that damn towel still around you?" Roxana shook her head and tried to ease the cloth from his person with her toes.

"How is your shirt still on you?" Sirius mirrored her question and dipped her low. She laughed brightly and clung to him. _As though I would ever let you fall._ He bit lightly down her neck causing her to squirm even more in another heap of giggles.

The ends of her hair sparked gold and Sirius placed her on her own feet. She scrambled onto the bed just as he heard another distant shout from outside which sounded very much like, "Thanks, mummy!"

As he gazed at his fiancee a bubble of laughter caused his eyes to wrinkle and he shot a backwards glance to the window. The two kids were now skipping towards the park and he heard a not so distant voice in English yell, "Don't you think I don't know what you just did!"

As he was about to look away with a smirk, the black haired twins vanished, not under the dense trees but into thin air. Sirius didn't have time to comprehend what had happened because a moment later, he blinked and the children were laughing on their merry way once more.

He snorted and leaned on the bed post as Roxana watched him with an amused gleam in her hazel eyes, "Didn't you hear what I said?"

Sirius frowned slightly, and crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head apologetically.

"...Now we both have to take a shower." Roxana knelt on the bed. Biting her already swollen bottom lip, she tucked her hair behind her ear.

Sirius hid a smile. His eyes trailed down her figure and his head tilted, "Is that my shirt?"

"It so happens that it is." Roxana held her hand out to him so that he'd help her from the unmade bed.

He felt her nails trail over his shoulders as she passed. Holding in a groan as he stared at the swaying hips that were sadly walking away from him, he pouted, "Where are you going?"

She tossed him a disbelieving look, "To take a shower. Come on."

His head lifted a fraction, "What?"

Roxana stared at him, before sighing, "Shower. Sex. You, me, water. Let's go." She grasped the hem of the white shirt and pulled it over her head.

 _I'm the luckiest man alive._

"Yes, you are. Now come on." Roxana placed her hands on her hips and playfully narrowed her eyes, "And get rid of that damn towel."

* * *

 **A/N: Aren't they cute? What did you guys think? I wanted a chapter mainly on just Sirius and Roxana since god knows how long it's been. I've rewritten this probably... seven times, give or take. Hopefully some of you guys enjoyed it.**

 **Question for readers: So, if you've read this story from the beginning or at least from the middle you probably know I like detail and a lot of 'unnecessary' scenes that I think add feeling and depth. What I desperately want to know is if it's annoying since things should be moving quite quickly at this point, but I find myself wanting to add 'little scenes.' For example... the teasing session with Remus in the last chapter is a short example of what I mean. Would you guys like it better if this story went faster, but with less-ish detail and mostly the major scenes?**

 **Now that, that is out of the way, I'd like to give a big thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, or reviewed. You'd be surprised at how much it motivates me to see this story being loved.**


	73. Chapter 73

**A/N: This chapter leaves off directly from the last one. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **July 15th (Saturday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **10:30 am**

"It's only ten thirty. I'm pretty sure we didn't miss breakfast." Roxana matched Sirius' steps down the stairs before he stopped abruptly causing her to startle.

"Sorry, love." He turned and gazed at her closely. "Are we telling people about...?"

Roxana's eyes widened and she looked down to the obvious ring on her left hand, "I think..." she hesitated before sighing, "...that we should keep it between us for the time being." For the life of her did Roxana want to run out onto the street and scream to the world that she was engaged to Sirius Black, the love of her life, but that would result in both of their immediate ticket to a _cozy_ cell in Azkaban. _Talk about a honeymoon from hell!_

The over looming problems that unfairly settled any urgent matters they had was the inevitable war, only a fool could blankly deny it wasn't coming, and Sirius' ever present guiltiness in the eyes of the Wizarding World, the world they cared about. What was the use in telling their closest friends if it was risking so much? Together they blindly trusted the Order of the Phoenix with their own lives, but the same thing could not be said with the life of their intended.

Sirius nodded in agreeance, a look of remorseful understanding passing over his clouded features. Taking her left hand, he disillusioned the ring for only them to see. "I think it's for the best."

She gave him a disheartened smile and continued making her way to the kitchen.

"So, do you want to enter separately? I can…"

Roxana pulled him towards her and kissed him fully on the lips, successfully cutting him off from his mindless ramble. "Why would I ever want that? I love you. They know that."

Sirius ran his fingers through her hair and raised his brow, "I just... never mind." He grinned, "Everyone _has_ been pretty damn understanding, even Molly, but I don't think that applies to Granger. I'm sure she despises me."

Roxana had to bit her tongue to keep from laughing at his flustered expression, "She doesn't despise you. She _dislikes_ you. Mostly because of Kreacher, you know how devoted she is to supporting 'unfairly' treated creatures, but also because of your whole reckless vibe."

"My whole _what_? My 'reckless' vibe... _what_?" Sirius seemed tragically appalled at such vocabulary being used against him.

Roxana nodded, a hint of a smirk on her full lips, "And your hair. She's _loathes_ your hair." With a final nod, she watched in mirth as his eyes narrowed.

"Hates my… wait. _You_ like my hair don't you? Please say _you_ like my hair." Sirius questioned her desperately while flicking off a portrait as though it were the most natural way to greet one's ancestor in the world.

"I adore your hair and your 'reckless' nature. It what makes you Sirius Black and _my_ fiancee." She hugged him sideways and leaned her head on his shoulder just as he wrapped an arm around her waist. The instant gesture might have not seemed like much, but to Roxana the small intimate action was comforting and left her smiling gently.

"Good, because _your_ opinion is the only one that matters to me." Sirius kissed the top of her hair and still managed to give her a nervous grin as he reached for the door handle.

 **11:30 am**

Breakfast was lasting far longer than it should have, technically by now it could have been termed an early brunch. Though it was an understandable mishap given the insignificant fact that yesterday, Roxana had been as good as gone, but no one seemed to pay her absence any grand attention. It was a thing to be celebrated for the guilty parties.

"They opened up a new topless beach in Crete." Dora sipped her strawberry smoothie, her hair a bright shade of intense magenta and her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Roxana smirked and shot a quick glance to Remus who sat across from her speaking to Sirius. At the word 'topless' both wizards startled. "Have you been?"

Dora didn't seem aware of Remus' worried gaze or the possessive gleam in his pale green eyes, "Of course not! I can't very well go alone." She paused and waited for flare, "I want you to come along with me."

Roxana shook her head, she could practically feel Sirius' intense eyes on her, waiting. It wasn't his possessiveness that kept her from agreeing, well at least it was only a small part of it, "Nope. One word… reporters."

Dora cringed and let go of her frosted glass, "Uh, I forgot. That'd be so awkward. Having your tits out on the _Daily Prophet_."

"Oh, please such a picture would land me on the front cover of _Play Wiz_. They've been trying to recruit me for weeks." Roxana smirked, "I won't ever give them the satisfaction, those bloody wankers. Now, enough about me… can't you find anyone else to go with you?" She asked raising her cup of coffee to her lips.

Dora swatted her question away, "Nah, it didn't look that fun anyways."

Pouting, Roxana tilted her head, "How about we go clubbing?" Now that she was finally old enough, in Wizarding terms that is, Roxana was actually looking forward to experiencing what all the rave was about and comparing it to the muggle club scenes she'd spotted only in movies.

"Too loud."

"Uh… we can go to a concert." The _Kiss_ concert from the previous summer had been the highlight of August and Roxana looked forward to grasping any chance to see the band in person again. _Maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let Harry come along._

"No one's playing here until September."

Roxana frowned. She was running low of fun ideas and truly wanted to do something with her older friend. They rarely got to spend time with each other anyways, "We can go see a movie. I'll pay."

"Nothing to see."

"Dora! What's gotten into you?" Roxana chuckled sharply in disbelief. _Since when has she turned down popcorn and some Maltesers?_

The girl went pink as she shrugged, embarrassed, "I just rather not do those things you know?"

Roxana stared at her mutely with a worried gleam in her eyes. A moment later she was out of her seat and pulling Dora into the empty hallway away from prying ears and intense men.

"Ana, what are you doing?" As the kitchen door closed with a thud, silencing the conversations coming from within, Dora crossed her arms over her chest and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm trying to see what's wrong with my best friend!" Roxana frowned slightly, "Really, what's happened? I get people can change their hobbies, badger, trust me I do, but you've always loved going to the movies. And… _and_ you suggested we go to a topless beach." Roxana rubbed her hands over her icy, goose-bump covered arms. She noticed with a shiver that no matter how many warming charms were placed and no matter that every vast fireplaces stayed lit, it was still unnaturally cold in the house. _Strange._

Dora sighed and cast a glance at the door before leaning in closer to her, "Look, Remus hasn't been giving me the time of day and I wanted to see if it was due to me being immature."

Roxana stopped nodding instantly and screeched, " _Immature!_ "

Dora hushed her frantically, as though the powerful wards guarding the kitchen door were not enough to block their riveting conversation. Roxana sighed glancing up to a dust covered portrait of one Sirius' uglier aunts, "Dora, he likes you. It's just that…"

"That what? Why doesn't he want to be with me, Ana?"

The tragic romance that was Remus Lupin and Dora Tonks was a terribly complicated subject. Roxana tread carefully, "He's afraid."

Dora frowned, "Afraid? Why would he be afraid?"

Roxana stared at her for a moment. She was not used to giving relationship advice. _H_ _ell_ , Dora was far more experienced than she was, but Roxana guessed that desperate times called for desperate measures. As the idea crossed her mind a jolt passed through her; she'd been with Sirius for nearly two years and they'd made it against all odds. It was almost surreal talking to Dora, perhaps it was due to her being engaged when Dora was merely trying to get a relationship started, but she pushed the blissful flutter away and focused, "I'm guessing Remus has given you his 'arguments' hasn't he?"

A look of understanding passed over her friends face, "He's afraid of ruining _my_ reputation. Yes, I've heard his 'arguments,' but I don't know… I just thought that if I changed a bit…"

Roxana snorted, "Fuck that. You shouldn't change yourself for anyone. Besides you're not the problem in his mind, _he's_ the problem." _At least I think, that he thinks, he is the problem. ...Remus John Lupin if you're not the problem I will beat your ass with a chair. Oh my fucking hell, I'm talking to myself again._

Dora groaned loudly, "I feel like I'm in a Greek tragedy, lion."

Roxana held back a snort, "The world's not over yet. Now let's get back." _I want to see if Sirius..._

"You just want to get back to my cousin." Dora smirked and poked her in the ribs. "I'm glad I went to work yesterday because baby weasel told me you two didn't come out of that room for the _whole_ day."

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she shrugged as she looked anywhere but at her knowing friend, "We had _a lot_ of time to make up for and we're both persistent people."

"How is he?" The curious gleam in Dora's eyes, accompanied by the smirk parting her lips told exactly what she was asking about.

With an air of feigned sophistication she avoided the question straight through her discontented features, "Nymphadora, I can not believe you just asked me that. Have you no shame?"

The look she received shut her up fast and caused her to rock back and forth on her heels, "They don't call him a _sex_ god for nothing."

If Roxana had been looking up, she would have caught the look of warning Dora had tossed her way and differentiated the elbow in the ribs as one to keep her mouth closed.

Family oriented and quiet Arthur Weasley passed them and entered the kitchen without a backwards glance. They stood as still as statues, before they heard him clearly say, "Only Gryffindors."

The wait for the kitchen door to close was probably the longest few seconds of their lives. When it finally clicked shut and the silencing wards were back in place, they doubled over with laughter.

"Oh... my... god." Roxana wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands, her eyes gleaming with amusement at the _ideal_ moment that had caused her to laugh. As the only female Marauder, she was used to being present when comedic jokes and hearty laughs transpired, however, it was a rare and treasured moment for Roxana to be foolish enough to utter a phrase at her own expense. And _that_ phrase could have lead to so many more giggles if say Fred had been the one to over hear.

"Stop saying _god_!" Dora's hair was transitioning into an assorted variety of colors, similar to the wheel of fortune at a fair that seemingly never ceased to spin.

"Come on badger, the sex gods are waiting." Roxana kept her expression controlled and her tone void of the internal amusement she was battling with.

Dora blinked before she darted up the stairs, giggling and stopping every few steps, "Now I won't be able to face him for... who knows how long."

"Where are you going?" Roxana asked, leaning on the wall next to the door. In the back of her mind she hoped no one came through or to her great luck she'd get flattened by the damn thing; her nine lives were already dwindling.

"Home!"

The plausible escape location left Roxana nodding. "You'll be back later won't you?"

"Didn't you ever here that the lion stalks his prey at night?" Dora's yell made her wince as though a thousand rusty nails had been scrapped against a black board.

 _Stalks his prey at…_ The lyrics of 'The Eye of the Tiger,' by Survivor played in her head and she snorted, "Hate to tell you this badger, but you got the wrong song. It's the lion _sleeps_ tonight."

"I hate you."

"Oh, I hate you too. See you later."

She nearly burst out laughing again when Dora replied, "...Alligator."

"I thought you were leaving?" Roxana raised her brow, looking up at the now neon yellow haired witch.

"I am. Bye, lion." The girl on the stairwell paused and gave her an unreadable look, "Huh, I guess you're now a sex god."

Roxana stepped on the foot of the stairs and cupped her hands over her mouth, "Sex goddess, thank you very…" She stopped herself from finishing. The kitchen door was wide open and nine of the ten occupants in the room were staring fixedly at her with mixed expressions.

The tenth person, who also happened to be the one responsible for her current dilemma, was chuckling quietly into his tea cup.

Molly shot a glare at her husband and admonished him with a clipped voice, "Arthur, stop giggling like a schoolgirl."

The comment had the poor man laughing like Roxana had never seen before and soon enough she was shrugging off an explanation, "You had to be there to understand."

As Mrs. Weasley continued to berate the man next to her, Roxana sat down in her seat with a sigh, content that the attention on her had lessened marginally.

"So, do you need me to testify on your behalf?" Sirius asked innocently, his hands folded on the table in front of him. She snorted at the appalled and disgusted expression that passed over Remus' face.

"No... or else I'm afraid Moony might lose his treasured maidenhood." The witty comment sadly went un-praised for a sudden yelling interrupted all conversation.

"Yo, Ana! Can we market the 'products,' ' _Only fit for a sex goddess?_ " The twins were standing up on their chairs, trying to get a word to her across the _previous_ racket in the room.

"Excuse me, what kind of products are you selling that require such a slogan?!" Mrs. Weasley had stood, her hands were on her hips, and _did_ she look murderous.

 _Oh, boys. Shit's about to go down._ Roxana hid her smile in the palm of her hand and motioned to Ginny. The girl raised a neatly plucked brow in her direction before rolling her eyes and coming to stand behind her chair, "Yes, you got me out of my seat because...?"

"I wanted to ask if you had anything special planned for today." Roxana tilted her head with a small poised smile, completely used to the girl's usual irritability.

"Eh, nothing really. Cleaning and sorting out the library with Hermione, but other than that…" Ginny's blue eyes widened, "Why? Do you have any other idea?"

"Want to come muggle shopping with me? I can't keep drinking whatever coffee this is and I miss the candy." Roxana bit her lip and grinned widely when her friend seemed to have decided fairly quickly. Truth be told, she had asked Ginny because they had communicated the least during her absence and were in dire need to catch up.

"That sounds way more fun." Her hands gripped Roxana's chair, "Dad, can I go shopping in muggle London with, Ana?"

Sirius' voice mumbled in her head, _She's definitely the most Slytherin in the bunch. Asking her dad when it involves his 'greatest' obsession._

Roxana shook her head gently and gave Sirius an amused glance.

Arthur, who had calmed after the strange debacle, was avidly watching his wife argue with the twins as though it were a tennis tournament. Roxana guessed the word muggle had had a great deal to do with his reaction which involved a comical gasp and leaning in his seat, "Of course. Of course. Where, if I may ask?"

Roxana grinned, "Tesco… it's a muggle supermarket where they sell food and clothing, among other things."

"They sell clothing too?" It was official, Mr. Weasley was borderline hyped about Tesco. She wondered if he'd been obsessed with muggles in his school years as well. _Muggle Studies was probably his favorite class._

Roxana nodded with a smile, "We'll bring you back a hoodie."

"What's a hoodie?" Ginny asked from behind her.

"A sweatshirt with a hood attached to it." Roxana replied instantly, studying an appetizing buttered toast on Sirius' plate before reaching out and breaking off a bird sized portion from the crust.

Sirius gazed at his full plate of food then back to her half empty mug of coffee. _Would you like me to fix you up a plate?_

Her brows furrowed a fraction at his kind generosity. _N_ _o, it's okay. I usually don't eat breakfast, you're toast just looked lovely. But thank you, darling._

The right side of Sirius' lip tugged up although his grey eyes became laced with the smallest hint of worry that quickly morphed into understanding. Understanding for what, Roxana knew not.

 _Here._ Sirius handed her his piece of toast. In possession of the item, she quickly shook her head, trying to pass it back.

Sirius scowled, his worry came back full force and mixed with a new determined protective attentiveness. Roxana blinked at him repeatedly, lust building within her, before realizing his intense, strict gaze was directed solely at her.

Her eyes shot away, a flush tinging over her chest and up to her cheeks as she quickly bit into the toast. _Thank you, it's delicious._

His voice was deeper in her mind this time. _Good girl._ _W_ _hat's mine is yours._

Her heart gave a swooping thud that sent shivers down her spine, _I love you so much. Do you know how wet I am for you right now?_

The man next to her startled slightly by dropping his fork with a shrill pitter patter of metal on marble. But he was Sirius Black, so the proud smirk that appeared on his face not even a second later was no surprise to either of them. _I_ _f this is what I get for a single piece of toast, I'll buy you a bakery_ _._

Roxana shot him a loving eye roll before she was forced back into the conversation at hand when Arthur marveled, "Really? What a convenient piece of apparel."

Roxana bit her lip, completely lost, but not regretting a thing, "Yeah, hoodies are a worn by all muggle classes of society."

Arthur's eyes widened, "Wait, you mean to tell me there's more than just the average muggle?"

"Well, of course." Roxana suddenly felt very unsure of everything she'd learned in her strange childhood, "Haven't you heard of Queen Elizabeth? She's a muggle and she's richer than most." _I doubt she wears hoodies though._

Seeing that Arthur's interest had not dwindled, she glanced to the only person in the room who could explain anything _muggle_ better than herself. Albeit so, she had her head in a potion's book, "Hermione would _love_ to answer any further questions you may have."

Hermione looked up from her read and glared at her as Mr. Weasley began explaining everything he thought he knew about the muggle hierarchy.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Sirius grasped her hand gently as he asked with a small smile.

A small pang of guilt burrowed its miserable self into her heart. She not only had so little time to spend with Sirius, but she also knew far better than anyone just how taxing Sirius found his house arrest to be. He'd confessed that having company in the wretched house that he was confined to, made him feel more sane and less like the mad criminal the papers were still depicting him as such.

Roxana frowned and swallowed the last bit of buttery goodness before licking her lips, "What's the time?" _Why haven't I learned to cast a nonverbal tempus charm?_

"Twelve forty three." Remus provided as he refilled his coffee cup for the third time since she had reentered the kitchen.

She gazed worriedly at him for a moment, then answered, "I'm meeting with Dumbledore at one, so that means we'll leave at two and probably be back by four." Roxana turned to the girl behind her, "Is that alright, Ginny?"

The girl nodded, "Yup, anything is better than sorting dusty old books. They make me sneeze worse than nifflers on powdered gold." Ginny whined and Roxana watched in withheld mirth as Hermione shot her redheaded friend a questioning glare.

"Can I come?" Ron asked from across the table looking dreadfully bored. The food on his plate was not even halfway finished; which was saying plenty for the boy who was usually unsatisfied.

"Sure." Roxana shrugged bringing her coffee cup to her lips and taking a small sip. She grimaced at the acidly burnt taste in the back of her throat.

The redheaded boy's mood brightened dramatically and his chin nearly slammed into his scrambled eggs as he pulled his hand from the table, "Really?"

"It's only Tesco. Nothing grand." Roxana tried down playing it, but Ron's excited expression only increased and his ears reddened. She wondered if the reason behind Ron's enthusiasm was due to Harry mentioning the store in a conversation. In the back of her mind Roxana knew it was a risk bringing Ron without the implied request to go see his best friend. She hoped dearly he wouldn't request it of her; she herself had a horrible self restraint and being goaded by another would only lead to trouble. Harry would come when it was safe… and that was that. _He'll come when it's safe. Because you know, being with Sirius and I would be anything but safe..._ She snorted sadly.

As Ginny went to take her seat, Roxana felt Sirius' arm wrap around her waist and she blinked patiently as her chair skidded next to his.

"Oh, I didn't realize my poor chair's placement was bothering you. Happy now, Padfoot?" She asked smirking and leaning over the table to grab her treasured mug with practically poisonous liquid.

"I am, Sharpclaws." Her new nickname was said with Sirius' signature smirk.

Remus snorted his scalding liquid through his nose from where it splattered all over, leaving Sirius cringing like the ostentatious git that he was and Roxana giggling at both of them.

"Sharpclaws? You could be a tiger and people would still be confused." Remus shook his head before he blew his nose in the most pretentious handkerchief Roxana had ever laid eyes on.

She raised a sculpted brow, "Moony? You could be a baboon and people would still be confused." She watched stoically as Sirius fell backwards and landed on the cold kitchen floor with a thud and a bark of a laugh.

"Moony, the exhibiting baboon!" Sirius howled his amusement for the whole room to hear and kicked his feet like a little boy being tickled into breathlessness.

Remus' pale eyes narrowed and he gave his friend a dirty look, "Shut up."

Sirius folded his arms behind his head and smiled widely, "No, you shut up."

With a head tilt, Roxana looked down at her fiancee. A few minutes ago she could hardly believe she was engaged to Sirius Black, the tortured gentleman with a womanizing _past_ and a soft, vulnerable heart. Now, it was Sirius Black, Padfoot… the crass Marauder and playfully annoying idiot that never knew when to stop; she loved him just the same. "No, _you_ shut up."

Sirius grinned at her going along with his antics, "You shut up."

She leaned in her seat, an amused glint in her warm hazel eyes, "Seriously, shut up."

"Recklessly, shut up." Sirius winked and it caused her to dramatically roll her eyes. Yet, she climbed down from her seat and laid next to him on the floor.

"Padfoot, you're aware that _that_ doesn't make any sense whatsoever." Remus commented, shaking his head at the pair in blunt disapproval. Although, Moony's show of proper grammar _surely_ meant well, they paid him no attention.

"No, you shut up, Dante." Roxana bit her lip when Sirius turned into his bear of a dog animagus and woofed at her happily.

"No, you shut up, kitten." Sirius grasped her chin and tilted her head up.

Her eyes narrowed and she ran her nails down his arm, "Make me."

"You two disgust me to the greatest degree. Why I continue to come here is besides' me." Remus stood from his seat and poured the small amount of coffee left in his cup onto Sirius' face.

The dog animagus sputtered exaggeratedly as though the liquid was hot... it wasn't. No matter if it was scolding or ice cold, Roxana still hurried to grab a napkin, "Oh, Sirius. Stop moving you absolute fool."

She knelt hurriedly and patted his face until she was certain every last coffee remain was gone. When she was done, Sirius had a smug look on his lips and Roxana snorted at his dump expression, "You did it to yourself."

"I had you helping me, beautiful. I'd say my punishment was well worth it." Sirius got up from the floor and kissed the top of her head.

Roxana rolled her eyes again, but couldn't help letting a grin surface on her lips, "Come on, Casanova. I think Dumbledore's here."

When they were finally out of the kitchen, partially unscathed from their first encounter after the entire day they'd gone on ignoring everyone, they headed to the drawing room... back together once again.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? I'd like to point out that I'm not in anyway British... I don't know much about Tesco, so I'm sorry if I got anything off or what not. Also hoodies... I thought... why not? If anyone deserves a hoodie it's Arthur Weasley.**

 **My apologies for this chapter being a tad shorter than the usual ones. My reasoning behind cutting it off so awkwardly is because there's a lot more left of this 'day' in the story. I'll most likely be updating the rest later on in the week.**

 **Thank you to all the absolute darlings who reviewed and/or answered my little question from last chapter. You guys are the sweetest!**

 **Question: I realize I'm not the best writer, but I think I've improved from my first few chapters. If any of you read the first ever chapter from beginning to end... should I scrap it and write a whole new one or just rewrite it? Looking back I dumbly realize that it's terribly long for a first chapter and doesn't whatsoever catch the readers attention (in my opinion). Honestly, sometimes I just want to remove everything until chapter 28, but I'd love to hear your opinions. Be honest, did you guys skip until Sirius came along? (Promise I won't get offended if you're kind.)**

 **If my calculations serve me correctly, this story should now be at 300,000 words. This amount was my writing goal when I first started writing... I thought it was insane at the time. How silly was I?**

 **Thank you all for your wonderful support! There is no greater writing motivation for me than seeing this story getting loved.**


	74. Chapter 74

**A/N: This continues on from last chapter. I listened to 'On Our Knees,' by Konoba, while editing this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **12/4/17: I added the rest of the current 'day' (Ch.75) to this chapter since it made the most sense to me. Just scroll down to read the newest material. **

* * *

**July 15th (Saturday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **Sirius' pov**

 **1:00 pm**

Sirius' facade became guarded and his arm tightened around Roxana. He had no qualms with Dumbledore, but his fiancee was about to confess to a possible murder she might commit in the future. It was also highly possible that today they'd ask the elderly wizard if he would officiate their elopement.

Roxana glanced up at him, biting her lip before putting on a heart stopping smile and entering the room with such a practiced elegance that Sirius couldn't help smiling himself. _How didn't I realize she was a pureblood earlier?_

"Thank you so much for meeting with us, Headmaster." Roxana shook the famed wizard's wrinkled hand with gentleness and Sirius tilted his head in greeting.

"I find that after noon meetings are the most agreeable, Miss Constantin." Dumbledore scrutinized him before grinning widely, "My boy. I hope you two are well." The old coot's eyes twinkled and Sirius swore to get Remus back for whatever side handed comments he'd told Dumbledore the day before.

"We're well." _Now._ Roxana led the man to a sofa and sat herself across from him while Sirius placed his hands on her shoulders. It was more of a reassurance for him than for her. "I wanted to tell you how I obtained King Nikolai's army." Her head ducked fractionally and Sirius squeezed her tense shoulders in encouragement. "I promised I would kill Antonin Dolohov."

The only recognition Dumbledore showed that the news had affected him in any way was the complete loss of sparkle in his blue eyes, "I see. But, my dear girl, the man is in an Azkaban cell rotting away." The elderly wizard cleared his throat and frowned slightly, "My apologies, Sirius."

He waved the comment away, yet he still let out a slight breath when Roxana's warm hand came to rest over his. The mere mention of Azkaban should not have bothered him to the great extent at which it had. Within a heartbeat he was back to his own tortured holding cell.

"I know he is imprisoned, but I believe that my grandmother spoke to Nikolai before I ever even knew of the mission." Her voice lowered to a barely audible whisper, "I'm afraid that Dolohov may soon escape."

This time Dumbledore leaned back with a defeated expression, "I wish there was something I could do but the Ministry of Magic no longer listens to me. I am truly sorry, my dear."

Sirius glanced down at the top of Roxana's head. They had anticipated this and although it far from what they wanted to hear, Dumbledore simply knowing settled a momentary anxiety they shared.

Roxana tucked her hair behind her ear, revealing the diamond earrings Harry had gifted her for Christmas two years prior, "Nikolai is a good man, but he has his demons. He wants revenge and I wanted to let you know in case new information came up."

"I understand, Miss Constantin. I must thank you again for the risk you've put yourself in to help the Order."

"These people are my family, sir. Now… onto other matters." Clearing her throat, she pulled out her newly obtained wand and held it so that both him and Dumbledore could see it glimmering in the dusty beam of light coming from the window. "Two days ago, I went to Ollivander's and I found this… under the floorboards of the store."

Sirius frowned deeply, "I thought Garrick held his precious wands to the highest degree. Isn't he organized anymore?"

Roxana glanced up at him and he could see a small hint of nervousness in her eyes, "He is. This wand was outlawed because the handle is made of Silver Lime wood."

As though she had shocked him to the very core, Sirius let go of her shoulders and sat down on the arm of the sofa.

Dumbledore seemed equally troubled, but before either of them could get a word in Roxana continued. "I'm afraid it gets even crazier. The tip is made of Hawthorn and the core is…" Roxana stopped abruptly and bit her lip, her gaze trailing to the floor.

Sirius stood and knelt in front of her, "Is… what, darling?" She was causing him to worry. Silver Lime was dangerous and rare as it was, but Hawthorn, the trickiest wood to handle, often backfired.

Roxana twirled the wand between her fingers before grasping it tightly and watching it with narrowed eyes as it gave off the slightest golden aura. "The ash of a phoenix."

Sirius fell backwards with a stunned expression while Dumbledore frowned deeply, looking more confused than either of them had ever seen.

" _I know_ … but it was as if it was calling out to me and when I found it, the whole store lit up." Roxana glanced at the bottom of the wand as Sirius hesitantly got up and settled behind her again. He stared at her trembling figure and took her into his lap after a hasty debate.

Sirius took a deep breath, the last thing he wanted to do was to scare Roxana. She was powerful in her own right, frighteningly so given the things she had encountered in her seventeen years. Although, in his mind, she was also just a young woman who deserved to be protected and cared for, not because she couldn't do those things for herself, but because it was different when another did them for her. Roxana was _his_ fiancee, _his_ lover, _his_ best friend; the duty automatically fell onto him without any regret or complaint, "I've never heard of a wand having phoenix ash for a core element." Sirius shook his head as he studied the item. Everything about it screamed strangeness… and danger.

"May I, Miss Constantin?" Dumbledore asked, motioning to hold the wand.

"Of course." Roxana handed him the slim tool and grasped Sirius' arms around her waist. "Ollivander... he was very… curious about it. He told me that the phoenix whose ash resides in the core also gave two tail feathers."

When the wand fell from Dumbledore's grasp, it clattered on the floor for what seemed like ages, giving off warning through it's continuous back and forth tapping.

Sirius stared at the piece of harmless carved wood until he spoke in a deathly quiet whisper, "No." He was in denial. Things were not lining up and he was suddenly losing control of his calm demeanor.

From an early age, Sirius had been taught to be emotionless when the world crumbled around him on the basis that it held unequal power. Most lessons he had forcibly tried to forget when he'd ran away, unfortunately his memory was a thing to be reckoned with and so those teachings bordered along a strong wall he'd built up in his mind.

Lessons of absolute destruction and the toxicity of inflicting unimaginable pain that had once flowed in his family's blood, flowed through his too. Yet, he managed to ignore _those_ effortlessly. The things that he had not forgotten, that had been drilled into him, beaten into him, were the ever present reminders to the world and to himself of who he _was._

Sirius Orion Black the third, heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. His cutting behavior when angry, his unflinching need to protect his family with brutality, and the steadfast want to have control and advantage over those who could pose danger were just a scratch at the traits within him. Traits, Sirius was fully aware belonged to a _Black._ They had succeeded with unimaginable failure. He was a Black, yes, but his veins were not poisoned with insanity. He knew that if he bled, he would bleed red; not green, not silver, and certainly not black.

Then Roxana had come along and he wondered if it were possible for one to be made of pure, untainted gold. With her, his walls crumbled and he was left bare for her to see the lurking darkness within the light, "No, I can't… you can't have…" _Not you, too._

Roxana shot him a frightened look and he hurriedly walked over to the bar area to pour himself a drink. "What is it, Sirius?"

His hands shook as he filled the glass tumbler halfway and threw back the burning liquid without so much as a grimace, "Harry and _Voldemort's_ wands have the same phoenix's feathers."

Roxana nodded slowly, "From Fawkes, I know. Harry told me his first year. But why does it matter so?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter and Voldemort's wands did the most interesting thing when they were dueling each other. Having the same exact core caused the winner's wand to force the losing parties' wand to produce the 'echoes' of the most recent spells performed. Harry survived because his parents came through and supported him."

Roxana's eyes widened and she held out her hand as her wand shot up into her grasp. "You mean the reverse spell can be enacted just because two wands have the same cores?"

" _Priori Incantatem_ , it is an unintentional version of the reverse spell." Dumbledore glimpsed at the wand in her hand for a split second. "Thestral tail hair is one of the rarest wand cores known in Wizarding existence, but phoenix ash is unheard of. It's a paradox in itself. The phoenix burns to death before resurrecting from it's own ashes."

Roxana grimaced as she loosened her hold on the wand, "Why would someone make this then?"

"Power." Sirius replied immediately before sighing and walking over to her, "The only known or rumored wand with a thestral hair core is the Elder wand. It's from the..."

Roxana frowned deeply as she murmured, "From the 'Tales of the Beedle and the Bard'…my mother… she used to read it to me." She shook her head numbly, "So someone thought that if they used phoenix ash they'd what… be invincible? What could phoenix ash possibly do?"

"I don't know what their intentions were, but I highly doubt they were admirable ones." Dumbledore twirled his long white beard before asking, "May I try something?"

Roxana gave him the wand again without hesitation. Sirius took the opportunity to grasp her hand and give her a small supportive smile. "It'll be alright." _We always survive._

"Revelio." Dumbledore muttered under his breath.

They watched as a golden hazy thread came from the wand, then a dust like powder that hovered next to the first, followed by two small pieces that resembled bark. The substances stood motionless above the wand before the bark slowly turned into their respective trees, the powder gathered together and a miniature version of Fawkes floated next to Dumbledore's thumb.

Roxana sucked in a breath when the last remaining element turned into a thestral. "What the fuck!? That damn lying son of a bitch!"

"I don't think Garrick knows what he sold you." Dumbledore had a look of complete befuddlement between his white feathered brows.

Roxana cleared her throat repeatedly as the small golden items disappeared into thin air, "He didn't exactly… sell it to me. I thought he seemed far too… interested about it… so I obliviated him."

Sirius kissed her cheek and pulled her closer to him, "That's my girl."

Dumbledore nodded, "Clever thinking, Miss Constantin. Garrick is a friend of mine, but he has always been… very eager to obtain more power."

Roxana sighed and accepted her wand. Sirius knew it provided her with a comforting presence, she'd told him that much, but with the new information all he wanted to do was snap it in half and vanish it without an ounce of hesitance.

"Sirius, would you please duel Miss Constantin? For experimental purposes only of course." Dumbledore gave them a weak smile and nodded gratefully when they stood.

Roxana shot Sirius a anxious smirk, "Go easy on me, will you? I haven't dueled for _real_ and never with this."

Sirius pecked her lips, "I promise. Now, shall we?"

Roxana nodded, biting her lip and bowing to him, "Mr. Black."

Sirius bowed back as was custom, "Miss Constantin."

They turned their backs to each other before taking three steps and beginning. He threw the first "Expelliarmus," which Roxana blocked easily with her shield of gold. When she sent a stinging jinx that normally required a minimal amount of wand movement, Sirius hardly had time to block it since her hand hadn't moved a fraction.

Roxana's eyes widened dramatically, "I'm sorry! The reaction, of the wand, well... it's immediate."

Sirius waved her worry away and sent a hex towards her legs. The golden aura vanished the spell before Roxana could even consider blocking it.

He blinked and began to send nonverbal spells her way. With the added force of magic and increased speed, Roxana did not falter, yet her brows furrowed.

"The shield… it encompasses the spells and breaks them down. I think the more spells it blocks, the stronger it gets." Roxana tucked her hair behind her ear, "It hasn't _ever_ been so helpful in the past."

When Sirius sent her a nasty curse, Roxana dropped her arms and watched through the thinner than veil-like energy around her whole figure as it collided but inflicted no harm. "Holy fucking hell."

"Miss Constantin… are you able to drop the shield or does it always stay in place when you feel… threatened?" Dumbledore carefully asked as he stood next to Sirius and held a hand on his shoulder to keep him from continuing.

Roxana blushed scarlet, "Um… I'll drop it."

"It's a very helpful advantage, but I would like to see what the wand is capable of." Dumbledore folded his arms over his chest and took a step back as they began to fight again.

From the moment they started up again, Sirius knew something was _very_ wrong.

Roxana took in a sharp cry, "What are you doing?!"

"Dueling you! What do you think?" He pulled his arm back and hesitantly sent a stinging hex her way.

Roxana's hair sparked brightly, "Stop, stop! Please!" Her voice cracked as she begged and Sirius dropped his arm immediately.

"I promise I wasn't doing anything different." _I promise._

Her eyes widened comically and she stared at the wand in her hand, "Sirius… Sirius, I could hear you shouting the spells a good few seconds before you actually sent them." Her lower lip trembled, "Not only was I trying to block whatever spell was coming directly at me, but the ones that were being said in my mind. Maybe it's the double cores? Or the Silver Lime wood reacting with the Hawthorne?" She nodded vigorously, her eyes overly bright with tears.

Sirius took a step, then another before he was able to wrap his arms around her trembling figure. His breaths were coming in short gasps and his eyes were surely wider than as her own.

"I don't understand and I _don't_ like it." Roxana clung to his chest and cried in the crook of his neck.

He desperately wanted to give her a valid explanation, but his mind was drawing an impossibly dangerous conclusion and his heart was hammering with worry. _First Harry now her._

Dumbledore gazed at them, "No one can find out what just happened. The makeup of Miss Constantin's wand must remain between us and right now Sirius, I want you to act as bonder to the Unbreakable Vow I shall be making to Miss Constantin."

Sirius paled, "Albus…" He shared a meaningful look with the elderly man, causing him to swallow thickly. _She's going to be involved. She's going to be more involved in the war than any of us ever were._

Merlin save him, he wasn't going to willingly let that happen. The intense power of her golden shield was enough for the Order to insist she fight, but the addition of such a strong wand was her ticket into the front lines. _It's her sentence to death._

Sirius willed himself to walk forward. When Dumbledore left, he would rid his mind of such thoughts and his carefree demeanor would be back in place. They would joke, forget and hopefully never have to mention the wand's side effects ever again. _If her golden shield is up, she is protected. If I am not there she is protected. Her wand will not 'act' unless she is in danger. I will never let her be in danger._

The look that he'd seen in Roxana's hazel eyes as she begged him to stop the torment in her mind caused his vision to blur and his fists to clench. _I will never let her come in the face of danger. Never._

Roxana moved forward and knelt before grasping Dumbledore's hand tightly and looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm ready if you are."

Sirius took a deep breath, his eyes darkening as his focus narrowed on the ancient magic humming at his fingertips. He then touched the joined hands, "Begin."

"Will you, Albus, hold the parts making up my wand to yourself, and speak of them in my presence and Sirius' presence, and only in our presence?"

"I will."

"And will you, swear to keep the previous duel and occurrence to yourself and mention it to no one but Sirius and myself?"

"I will."

 **Roxana's pov**

After a few seconds passed, two thin bands of red light wrapped around their hands so tightly that Dumbledore was forced to grit his teeth. Then it was over and Roxana was left shaking her head trying desperately to clear her thoughts.

Sirius helped her stand immediately before assisting Dumbledore. "Sirius, will you make the Unbreakable Vow?"

Roxana grabbed the black haired wizard next to her and addressed him pleadingly. She was afraid, "You will not."

She sighed, glancing apologetically at the elderly man, "I'm sorry, it's just well… we got engaged yesterday and I don't…"

Dumbledore held a hand up, successfully stopping her from continuing with her tirade, "I understand Miss Constantin. No worries." The mad twinkle in his eyes was back again and he glanced at the pair, "Congratulations. Though I highly doubt Andromeda and Molly wouldn't be in here fighting about who is in charge of what if you two had told anyone. I am highly honored."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her waist, "Thank you, and yes, we don't want the word getting out for now."

Dumbledore gave them a wide smile, "Such a festive thing, a wedding, but I shall respect your wishes and not say a word. Not even to Minerva. She'll have my head when she does find out. …Bronze Gryffin, is the secret word that's tied to an unlimited supply of lemon drops at Honeydukes. It would be such a waste for all that candy to go untried."

Roxana beamed brightly, even though the duel that had just transpired was playing endlessly in her mind, "If you would be willing Headmaster… we'd like you to officiate the ceremony."

Dumbledore seemed to come out of his lemon infused thoughts, "It would give me great pleasure." With another shared grin, the elderly wizard disappeared through the floo and Roxana and Sirius were left not knowing what to discuss first.

Roxana stared at the fireplace as she chuckled breathlessly, "That old coot is going to be pronouncing us husband and wife. Isn't that crazy?"

"I think it's absolutely spectacular." Sirius kissed her hair and held her tighter, he seemed to be holding himself back from continuing, "Darling, you do realize you might just be in possession of the 'Elder' wand? Perhaps the wood was replaced." Although his voice was light, his protective hold on her made Roxana aware that they both shared fear beyond the false facades they were putting on for each other.

Roxana rested her arms on his chest and gazed up at him, "It was not, because _Dumbledore_ is in possession of it. That's why he didn't enter the duel. He didn't want to risk whatever backlash the priori incantatem would have through my wand due to it's double core."

Sirius bent down and pecked her on the lips, "Read his mind when he was least expecting it?"

Even though Roxana nodded with innocence in her hazel eyes, her mouth pulled into a devious smile. "I like being a few steps ahead of everyone else."

"How are you not in Slytherin?" Sirius chuckled, an old familiar gleam in his gaze.

"Oh, you know, I was very opposed to the whole snake mascot idea." She stared up at him bemusedly.

Sirius hovered his lips over hers, "Are you telling me my fiancee was nearly sorted into Slytherin?"

Roxana's eyes darkened, "She's also a pureblood, who's too clever and charming for her own good. But we both know that you, Sirius Black, are just as wicked as I."

"I guess we shall both bleed gold then. Do you _have_ to leave?" Sirius whined dramatically as he leaned in to nudge her hair.

She let his first comment pass over her head with a single thread of poetic wonderment hiding the yards of fabric soaked with their difference from everyone else.

"I could be persuaded." Roxana sighed breathlessly, wanting to forget the last hour of her life.

"You two almost done?" Ron asked waltzing into the room with a yawn.

Sirius stared at him with a thankful look of disbelieving amusement, "Ever had a girlfriend, Weasley?"

Ron picked up a clear dome shaped object and held it up to his face. Roxana snorted; he'd successfully made himself resemble Trelawney with her overly large, bug eyed glasses, "Nope. I mean... I've snogged a bird before."

Sirius pulled Roxana closer to him and she happily found out that the position gave her complete access to the left side of his neck.

"Ever made a chick scream?" Sirius ran his hand over her back.

Ron's ears reddened slightly, " _No_." By the tone in the boy's voice, he had absolutely no idea where the Marauder was going with the conversation.

Roxana hid her giggle in the folds of his jacket. She knew Sirius was now trying to get Ron out of there as quickly as possible, but it seemed that his grand idea was backfiring on him.

"If you want, when Harry comes, I'll teach you two all the ways to get the gals begging at your feet."

Ron knocked over a picture frame, "Uh, yeah, I'm going to skip on that. Fred and George… they've tried. Harry, though… he'd _totally_ be up for it." He paused in the doorway before speaking nearly an octave higher, "Ana, Ginny's ready." He hung back for a second looking anywhere but at them before, "Okay, I'm leaving."

Sirius held a hand over her mouth until they no longer heard footsteps, then they burst out laughing.

"Really?" Roxana shook her head up at him and cleared her throat before she imitated him in the best way she could, "I'll teach you two all the ways to get the gals begging at your feet." She bent over laughing, "Oh, you think you're so clever…" Her degrading words were interrupted suddenly when Sirius began tickling her.

"Ah! Sirius, stop it! Stop!" Her head fell back as she fell to the ground trying to get out of his grasp.

"What was that, kitten?" Sirius continued on torturing her until she nearly couldn't breathe.

"Stop!... It!" Her peals of laughter were clearly sharp even when she was gasping for air and gripping at his calloused hands, trying to push him away.

Sirius stilled, "Why, did I just hear you begging at my feet?"

Roxana shot him a giggle induced glare, "Never!"

And with that, the tickling continued and the need to forget became desperate to both.

Her eyes snapped shut as she tried ignoring the bursts of pleasure that accompanied the uncomfortable bolts of laughter that erupted uncontrollably from her mouth. All thoughts of war and suffering… gone. It quickly started to become too much and her laughs died down into a throaty moans here and there.

Sirius, bending over her, stopped his fingers in mid air only to see that she was shaking. His eyes widened as she looked up at him with dilated pupils and red swollen lips. Her mouth opened slightly and she whimpered, "I _need_ you so much right now."

"Oh, kitten." Instantly, she was being supported completely by a strong arm around her waist and a skilled hand between her covered thighs.

The thick blue jeans she wore simply made things more intense and she started to let her restrained emotion surface into tears. When Sirius knelt and sunk his teeth into her most sensitive part, everything unraveled in her body causing her to scream out his name.

Roxana weakly fell against his broad shoulders and he stayed kneeling as he ran his fingers over the two dimples at the base of her back. Heavy tears dropped to the floor and her nails bunched the thick velvet material of his suit jacket into her hands.

"Until the time comes, I never want to speak of what happened." Her voice was lowly dejected, but it did not waver. For that Roxana was thankful.

"I don't want you to be afraid." Sirius' grip on her legs tightened and his forehead touched her mid thigh as battled internally within himself.

Roxana felt her heart constrict when she wet her lips and opened her mouth, "The only wand I shall ever be defeated by is yours." She didn't lie, but she had not answered his question.

Sirius was silent before his muscular back beneath her chest gave a shudder and he was laughing exuberantly with joy. Roxana squealed when he stood; the ceiling becoming so close to her person was something she was completely out of depths with.

"I tickled you and…"

"And I got turned on." Roxana pouted while she trailed over the area of his back were she was positive there was a tattoo hidden underneath his clothing.

"Can I laugh?"

"Don't you dare, Sirius Orion Black." Roxana pulled back slightly to see him as she regained her strength.

A few strands of his hair were plastered to his forehead and his eyes were dark. He opened his mouth, "The third."

"What?" Roxana frowned, her staring session interrupted as she snorted loudly, "Sirius Orion Black the _third_ , you are an idiot of a man."

Sirius let go of her with a weak, goofy smile, "But I'm your man." He tried to stealthily fix the obvious dent in his jeans with a cleverly muttered spell.

She watched him before she sighed gently. "Yes, you are. Will… will you be alright when I'm gone?"

Roxana didn't mean if he'd be fine and dandy while she was off at the market, but during the school year when he'd truly be alone. It was a difficult question to impose on him there and then, she knew it, though she wanted to be sure he'd keeping on fighting even if it was exactly by her side. If _she_ didn't ask then, who would? And what better time to ask when they weren't dreading the upcoming goodbye?

Sirius gave her a lopsided smile that hardly reached his grey eyes, "I'll be fine, kitten. It's only a few hours. Get me some of those crisps you like."

Roxana swallowed thickly and picked up her fallen wand. "I will." She watched him study the bar area for what seemed to her like an eternity before he turned back.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry I didn't stop earlier…"

"Sh, it's not that." Roxana shook her head and threw her arms around his neck, tilting her chin up.

"Then… is it about your wand?" His brows furrowed adorably and Roxana found herself smiling at his childish expression.

"No, but honestly, who thought _I'd_ ever be in possession of such a thing?" Her eyes twinkled as he threw his head back and laughed before kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm not surprised. You're the 'babe with the power." His smirk turned playful and Roxana gasped in glee.

"Did Remus make you watch the _Labyrinth_?" He nodded and Roxana grinned, but she quickly shook her head, miffed that they'd gotten off topic.

Sighing, "Sirius, promise you'll be okay without me."

He instantly held her at arm's length, studying her, alarm clear in his stance, "Is something wrong with your health?"

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm perfectly well. It's…" She bit her lip, "... you know what, never mind. It doesn't matter right this moment."

Sirius studied her carefully, probably wondering whether to push her to tell or to leave it be. His light grey eyes were surrounded by a few wrinkles as he frowned, "Are you sure, love?"

Her throat tightened and she looked away, "I'll tell you another time."

"Promise?" Sirius wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, "I hate seeing you so upset, Roxana."

She held back, "I promise."

* * *

 **5:30 pm**

Ron nearly shit himself when Roxana landed the flying car in the small garden. "Hey!" She pouted exaggeratedly, gazing to the back seat through the rear view mirror and stopping the engine with a loud click, "I thought that went very well for my first time flying this baby."

Ginny looked back at the trembling form of her brother and threw open the passenger's door as she got out. "What a wuss!" Her laughter announced to the occupants of the house of their arrival and the back door flew open. "Hurry up, will you?" Ginny was squinting up at the grey clouds in the sky, "It's about to start pouring."

"Find anything worthy?" Fred asked striding to open the car trunk.

Roxana pulled back her front seat and motioned for Ron to climb out. The green tinged boy passed her and hurried over to a rose bush where he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Did you get my crisps?" Sirius hurried over to help her with the bags and he searched through them when he'd ridden her of the burden. He seemed distraught to Roxana and she made a note to ask him about it later.

"I did… they should be with the candy, love." She chuckled when Sirius pulled out the bag with a shout of hurrah and a fist pump to the air, which caused the remaining items to fall to the ground.

"Fuck." He muttered and summoned the bags of candy into his arms before hurrying back into the house.

"George… that's not for you. Give Remus the Nutella." Her eyes narrowed at the red and gold jersey clad twin who was eyeing the jar of chocolate in the same curiously _innocent_ way he did when pranks were involved.

Roxana snorted at the obvious 'caught' expression on her friends face and shrugged, "You said you didn't want anything, Scales." She stuck her tongue out at him, not knowing if she liked his new nickname or not.

As it began to rain she hurried over to the trunk and shouted, "Ron, I found the yo-yo! It was back here the whole time. ...Told ya!" She threw him the small plastic disk and watched in hilarity as the twins immediately darted towards their brother wanting to see what the strange object was.

With a yelp as the rain came down harder, Roxana grabbed the remaining bags and closed the trunk with a loud thud that caused her shoulders to rise in empathetic pain. "Sorry, baby." She bit her lip as she studied her car before darting inside after Fred.

"Oh, dear, we were so worried." Molly came rushing into the kitchen with a large umbrella and a dry rain poncho.

Roxana took hardly any notice to the women given the number of food plates on the table and the delicious scents coming from them that made her mouth water.

"Sorry, Molly… I didn't anticipate the rain or the 'traffic." Roxana added with a yawn. There'd been no traffic in the path between the clouds, save for a few unlucky birds, but she wasn't very keen on having the strict Matriarch finding out about her flying car.

She blew a damp strand of hair out of her eye as she placed the remaining plastic bags on the floor.

"Well, at least you three didn't miss dinner. Everyone grab a seat." Molly directed her family around the table and muttered a few amused words to her husband.

"We didn't forget you're hoodie, Mr. Weasley. Marauder's promise." Roxana chuckled as Arthur grinned widely and gave a snarky reply to his wife.

"So, how'd it go?" Fred asked his younger brother.

Ron stopped loading his plate with potatoes and beamed, "It was bloody brilliant. The muggles have _everything_ in one place and…"

"What did you get up to?" Roxana asked taking an eager bite from her roast chicken. The cold, damp jacket on her back caused her to shiver; she whispered a drying spell.

Sirius' gaze shot to the Remus and he looked down for a good while before he replied with a tight smile, "Moony and I found out who intercepted our letters, kitten."

For the second time that day Roxana's mind _whirled_. She swallowed hurriedly and reached to pour herself a glass of wine, but Sirius was quicker and she thanked him quietly, "Who?"

"Snape… but _you_ already knew that." Sirius brought his glass to his lips and watched her with an accusingly predatory gleam in his eyes while he took a sip.

Roxana tapped her nails on the table, her cheeks reddening. Her heart beat painfully as she desperately tried to find an explanation. "Dumbledore asked me not to tell."

"When did you find out?" Sirius asked her while taking a hesitant bite from his meal.

She took a deep breath and her spine straightened practically feeling Sirius' pain, but she could not lie to _him_. Hold on to the truth… yes. Never lie. Not after she'd been lied to her entire life by the people she had loved most.. "The night of the third tournament."

A look of deep hurt passed over Sirius' features, though he quickly masked it as he took another gulp of the stinging burgundy liquid, "Were you going to tell me?"

Roxana bit her lip as she glanced at him, "No…" Her eyes widened as he stood from the table and she pitifully added, "I didn't want to cause any more riff between the two of you."

Sirius' eyes flashed, "He caused _us_ months of torture." He passed her on the way to the door, but stilled and tossed her a backwards glance, "Or was it nothing to you?"

Roxana bit her tongue from calling out his name and she turned back to a nearly oblivious table. Hermione tossed her an 'I'm sorry' stare before laughing falsely at something Ginny whispered in her ear.

Remus gave her a pitying glance, "Give him some time. He doesn't… 'argue,' not with the people he loves; he shuts down."

Her lip trembled, "I can't believe I let this happen. We… we never fight." _Is that bad? Is there something wrong with us?_ Sure, they'd had a few so called 'disagreements' in the past, but nothing to this extent.

She was earned with a heavy sigh, "Sirius has been frantic trying to find the person responsible for the letters and only today did we find a partial fingerprint. He was afraid it was a Death Eater… someone who would want to hurt you with the knowledge."

A sickening guilt washed over her and she tucked her hair behind her ear, "I… I didn't know. I thought he'd just leave Dumbledore to… oh, I'm such an idiot. Of course he'd be searching as well." Her appetite vanished and she was left with a vile taste in her mouth.

She rose from her seat and hurried out the room without waiting to hear Remus' shouts of protest. _Fuck time. We have so little of it._

Like presumed, she found him brooding over a tumbler of whiskey in the drawing room. A trail of cigarette ash littered the coffee table and the item responsible hung from Sirius' lips.

Roxana stood nervously in the doorway, waiting for some sort of signal to encourage her to start talking. But none came and Sirius didn't give any indication that he even noticed her presence.

She glanced down at her feet, "I was trying to process things a million miles a minute that night and I couldn't deal with something else. I wouldn't have followed Dumbledore's warning if I knew you were searching. ...You seemed so hell bent then on killing whoever did it, Sirius. I wasn't going to take the chance of losing you again. I _can't_ lose you." She tasted blood when she bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I should have told you. I should have told you weeks ago." Roxana stared at the flickering flames in the fireplace with building anticipation.

The heavy rain from outside could be heard coming down against the darkened windows and she shivered involuntarily as her gaze dropped to the smoke Sirius exhaled slowly.

It floated heavily in the air, silently, then it spread, and spread until it became one with the air they breathed. Roxana smelt the smoke so strongly it burnt her, but she inhaled again, this time taking comfort from the scent.

Hesitantly, as one would approach a frightened animal, she took a few hesitant steps towards the straight faced man on the sofa.

Sirius shook his head as he bent forward to dab his cigarette on the table. "I can never stay mad at you, Roxana." The silence broke as suddenly as though a bolt of lightening had struck and she took in a shuddering inhale of the smoke filled air.

Roxana bit her lip and gazed up at the ceiling, trying to keep her tears at bay. Not a second later, her throat ached and she turned her head towards the windows as her lashes fluttered and tears splattered down her flushed cheeks. "I can't lose you, Sirius."

"...Darling." Sirius had thrown his unfinished cigarette into the blazing fire and knocked over his empty whiskey tumbler. It rolled on the table and haphazardly neared a sharp edge, but it did not fall over.

"How did I get so damn lucky to find you?" Roxana tilted her head to him, her hair escaping it's confinement and falling around her face.

 **Sirius' pov**

His heart clenched and he rammed his knee straight into the coffee table when he stood and reached for his future wife. Sirius wrapped his arm around her fragile figure, while his right hand tangled in her hair as he pulled Roxana to him.

"Don't cry, my sweet, sweet girl." He lifted her in his arms and settled back onto the velvet sofa. "I'm the lucky one."

Sirius felt her head shake in the crook of his neck, "Without you I'd be a wisp in the wind. I'd be a fragment of the person I am today." She gripped his shoulder and ran her hand down the nape of his neck.

He held her tighter, "I would be nothing."

Instantly, she pulled back, taking his face between the soft palms of her hands. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were red like he guessed his were too.

Roxana shook her head slowly, her brows furrowing and her eyes filling with disbelief and… and unparalleled love. Her thumb trailed over his cheek in a nurturing manner before she brought her forehead to his.

"That's not true." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Without you, I would be alone. I'd be as good as forgotten, as good as dead."

Her eyes filled with tears and she nuzzled his nose with her own. "We never fight, Sirius. I don't like it."

He kissed the salty tear drops from her pink cheeks and cleared his throat a few times, "I don't like it either. It physically fucking hurts arguing with you."

She nodded ever so slightly in agreement while her right hand trailed through his hair, "Forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. You were following Dumbledore's order. We should be fighting _together_ , not with each other." Her smoothed down her locks and tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"I don't care, I should have told you. ...I love you." Her breath caught when she hiccuped and Sirius held from grinning too widely as he peppered her face with kisses.

"Is this where I go 'woof' and you go 'meow' and we're back in the moment?" Sirius beamed when his comment earned him a lovely smile.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips before she leaned in and kissed him softly.

He breathed in her bewitching scent, "I love you more." He winked and pulled her back in.

Her arms settled around his neck, "Impossible." She dared him to contradict her with a leveled stare.

"Highly plausible." Sirius whispered as he kissed the bridge of her lips.

They heard a sudden racket and in unison glanced at the door. Their eyes widened. The twins, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Remus, Dora and Mr. Weasley wearing his new hoodie, were standing bunched together without even trying to hide the fact that they'd been listening in on _their_ conversation.

Dora snorted, "Stop eye fucking each other. It makes me wanna puke."

"Was that your first fight?" Fred crossed his hands over his chest and tapped his foot looking quite pleased with himself.

They glanced at each other and held a silent debate. _Our fight through the floo last year technically could be considered, but this was…_

Roxana bit her lip, _more real… more painful._ "Not really..."

Fred interrupted her at once, "Brilliant. I say we celebrate."

George flicked his wand and the room was flooded with gleaming metallic party streamers and nonhazardous fireworks exploding close to the ceiling. Roxana's boom box, which Sirius had been lead to understand had gone missing for a while now, turned up and began playing karaoke. The candles flickered to nothing and with one last muttered spell the fireplace erupted into white flames.

"Oh, come on you two! Get up. Stop sucking each other's faces off and being all disgusting." Dora came hurrying over, her hair a cold platinum blonde.

Sirius made a face, although she was no doubt Andy's daughter, he could see the uncanny resemblance Dora had with her least crazy aunt. "Who you calling disgusting?"

Dora's sculpted brow raised imperviously, "Your ugly faces!" She cleared her throat, "I love you more.' 'No, I love you more.' …"

Sirius held up his hands, "We get it! You spied on us!" He made a face at his cousin, "With a damn snake for a mother, I'm not even surprised."

"Honestly, Dora. You're just jealous." Roxana winked at the man before her, "I mean who wouldn't want this handsome fella?" Roxana grinned playfully as she ruffled Sirius hair and moved to sit next to him.

A strong whiff of her vanilla perfume flooded his senses, making his mind fill with an alluring haze. He shot Roxana a heated glance, "Woof."

Her lashes fluttered, "Meow."

Dora made a retching sound, " _Ew._ "

"Padfoot, what ever are you doing now?" Remus came up with a few hovering glasses of champagne, his eyes twinkling with amusement and void of the usual nervousness they held when around his mate.

"I think that's the question of the year, Remus. What am I doing now?" He smirked when out of nowhere the twins shouted, "Dun dun dun!"

Dora chuckled and accepted the champagne flute Remus offered to her with a shaky grin. "So, you two getting into the gist of things?"

He was surprised Remus wasn't fifty feet away from his cousin, but perhaps the subtle stench of tequila coming from his friend explained it.

Sirius shot Roxana a look, "Never. We don't do normal."

Roxana shook her head, "Normal just isn't for us."

Remus grinned and shot him a curious glance, "No wedding bells and white doves, then?"

Dora nudged Roxana's elbow, "How about a nice chilly winter wedding? Hardly anyone ever gets married during that time."

 **Roxana's pov**

Together, they stilled. Roxana's gaze darted to her flute of bubbling poison and Sirius cleared his throat as his grip on her waist tightened to a nearly painful degree. If anyone noticed their sudden drawn expressions they didn't say so.

A moment later Roxana looked up at her fiance's best friend and her own best friend with an unaffected smile, "You two are insane. Absolutely mad. White doves… in winter. Ha, quite a funny theme for a Black wedding."

She untangled herself hurriedly from Sirius' grasp and nearly fell when she rose, "I need more to drink." Pecking Sirius on lips she sighed, "I'll leave _you_ to deal with them. Good luck."

When she managed to escape she exhaled thoroughly and held her forehead with a trembling hand. It unsettled her that the people she and Sirius loved, held no knowledge of their engagement.

"Penny for your thoughts…?" George patted her on the back and twisted away when she turned.

"Penny for your dreams…?" Fred poked her in the ribs and ducked when she tried swatting at his face.

"Penny for your life…" George pinched her cheeks.

"Or a penny for your soul…?" Fred whispered in her ear as he held her hands down.

"It doesn't go like that, you psychos." Roxana laughed when they jumped in front of her with a glass of champagne ready for her to grasp.

George frowned deeply, "Bloody hell, really?"

Fred shuddered, "Brother, I'm afraid to say it, but Granger tricked us."

Roxana gasped in feigned fright, "Shh! We can't risk someone finding out such a thing. The greatest pranksters in the world… pranked, why it would be scandalous."

Fred sobbed into a rainbow colored handkerchief he pulled out of thin air, "Oh, the horror."

"First being dimwitted enough to shout our secret products during breakfast, now this!" George wailed and Roxana guided them hurriedly towards a corner in the room where no one could hear them any longer.

She folded her arms over her chest and bit her lip, "How did that go? Did your mum try to shut everything down?" _Again?_ Molly Weasley had been quite lenient over the summer, allowing the twins' to work on their products alongside doing their chores. Ever since Roxana's grandmother had spoken to her of how wonderful a joke shop seemed, Molly had agreed to the idea. Hesitant, she'd been no doubt, but Roxana believed it was, albeit slowly, growing on her. Expect for today. Today had been a disaster and Roxana feared she had 'come to her senses' and put her foot down once and for all.

Fred ran his hand through his hair, "She… hinted at it."

"But in the end we agreed to get rid of the 'frisky' products…"

Fred smirked, "Until we're 'older."

Roxana grinned at their cleverness, "So, next year right?"

George nodded, but quickly groaned, "It's probably going to take us that long to make everything again. Spell the whip, concoct new orgasmic candy… we had to throw everything away."

" _Everything._ Especially the recipes. In the fire." Fred huffed and frowned deeply recounting the scene no doubt.

Roxana sighed, "She kept accio-ing the items didn't she?" The twins nodded solemnly together.

"I bet you two were redder than Ron whenever I flirt with him." _I'm getting second hand embarrassment just thinking about Molly seeing those things._ She pouted playfully, "It's alright you guys. I bet the next ones you make will be ten times better."

Fred puffed out his chest, "Of course they'll be."

George cracked his fingers, "They'll be all the rage."

Roxana smirked deviously, "Why George, will you be testing out these products yourself? With Luna perhaps?" She chuckled at his shock and sighed, "How's it going with her?"

On the night of the Yule Ball, Luna left George looking more confused than ever when she snogged him senseless yet confessed that he had 'too many Wrackspurts' around his head for her to date.

George sighed and Roxana reveled in the lovesick pout he managed to plaster onto his face, "She writes to me weekly… but won't tell me how to get rid of the damn things."

Fred snorted into his hand, "If they actually exist."

"Of course they exist." George slapped his brother in the back of the head with a glare.

Roxana nodded exaggeratedly, "Yeah, Fredy get your shit together. Wrackspurts exist and shall exist as long as George and Luna are together."

George shot her a glare, "They _do_ exist."

She shrugged, "Of course they do, Georgy bear." She picked a piece of lint from her shoulder and frowned at it as she flicked it from her fingers.

"I hate both of you." George walked out of the room leaving them shocked and staring at his departing figure.

Fred leaned underneath a portrait of a dozen or so ivory skinned, ebony haired girls looking old beyond their years. Were they smiling or grimacing, Roxana could not tell.

She watched Fred let out a long defeated sigh, "I've lost him."

" _You_ have not lost him, Fred." She assured him determinedly, "He's just in love."

Fred smiled at her sadly, "I've lost both of you."

A regretful frown passed over her brows, but it quickly disappeared for she realized Fred meant no harm, he just felt left out. She grasped his hands and beamed up at him, "You wait Fredy, one day you'll fall in love and everything will change."

"You're wrong, Ana boo." Fred chuckled and winced when Ron fell backwards off the couch.

Roxana turned and watched as Ginny burst out laughing, yet it was Hermione, not Molly or Ginny, who rushed to help Ron up from the floor. "I'm hardly ever wrong."

* * *

 **(12/4/17)** **A/N:** **I hope that adding this scene didn't confuse anyone. I just couldn't handle adding a whole new chapter that just summed a few things up. (It wouldn't be fair to you guys.) I'll upload a new chapter later on in the week.**

 **Pointless Note: I was getting stressed out over Sirius not knowing who sent the letters. I wrote this to settle my struggle and strengthen Sirius and Roxana's relationship. I might include a flashback later on about Sirius finding out, because I admit, I down played their fight. (I don't like writing arguments between them... they've been through enough and deserve easy makeups.)**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review if you enjoyed!**


	75. Chapter 75

**July 19th (Wednesday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **2:00 pm**

Sirius stood in front of his mother's portrait with narrowed eyes. His hands were tucked away in his crisp, black tweed pants and his hair was covered with bits of plaster from the destroyed wall around the once emerald green curtains. "I say we light it on fire and say Bonfire night came early."

As though rehearsed, two high pitched voice shouted, "Are you crazy?!" Roxana and Hermione stood behind him with similar expressions of horror. Plaster and dust littered their hair as well and their palms were raw from trying to pull at the unmovable painting.

"It'd set the whole damn house aflame, Sirius." Roxana sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders and gently turned him around to face her. "I know you hate it here, but we can't run it to the ground. Not yet." She added with a small smile.

"Then that's it. The fucking hag shall stay up and continue to terrorize because there's nothing else we can bloody do." Sirius shook his head and pulled away from her, casting one last disgruntled glare at the covered portrait of Walburga Black before treading towards the yard where the Weasleys were trying to set up a small game of Quidditch.

Roxana watched him go with worry in her eyes, the metallic taste of blood was in her mouth from how hard she was biting her lip. "Hermione." She whined, "We have to find a way to get this nasty portrait down. She was a _vile_ person and a horrible mother to Sirius. I don't want to leave him alone with her."

Hermione sighed, "...We've tried everything, Ana. I've searched the whole library… _twice,_ and I haven't found any small hint on how she could've done it. He'll just have to avoid her."

Roxana's frowned deepened and she gave Hermione a tearful look, "She _crucioed_ him, Hermione. He doesn't think of this woman as his mother, he never has. Ever wonder why he avoids the study off of the library? That's where his parents tried to get him to join the Death Eaters when he was fifteen. That's where they tortured him."

Hermione shuddered and cast a backwards glance to the hallway Sirius had just disappeared from, "I didn't know."

Roxana sighed again, "The same thing goes for Kreacher. His mother used to force Kreacher to lock Sirius in the broom closet down in the cellar if he was behaving unlike the pureblood git she so desperately hopped for. He once stayed in there for three days… without food, without water. He was only six."

Hermione seemed to want to say something, but held her tongue. Instead, she embraced Roxana tightly, "It probably won't work, but I have an idea."

 **Crossley Market, Borough of Islington, London**

 **3:10 pm**

If the store keeper wondered about the contents of the two strange girls' purchase, he did nothing to show it. Rather he held out his hand and groggily asked for their money, "Thirty pounds, that'll be."

Roxana rolled her eyes as she pulled out the banknotes and handed it to the lifeless man, going out of her way to make the transaction as slow as possible. _Thirty pounds for a can of paint thinner and a box of darts. What is this? Monaco?_

From besides her, she heard Hermione give a snort and she held her own snigger until they were safely out of the store.

With the plastic bag securely in her hand Hermione elbowed her, "Did you have to say that out loud, Ana?"

She stopped putting her change away in her wallet and tripped on a crack in the stone road, "Fucking hell, did I really?" _Oops._

Hermione nodded, "He cursed us all the way to our 'bloody France."

Roxana bit her lip, "Well, thirty pounds is an exaggeration."

"Uh huh. Says _you_ who would've paid fifty galleons for _only_ the top piece of a lingerie set."

"That was designer."

"It was fifty galleons." Hermione pressed on with a condescending tone. The pale brown jeans and violet top she wore contrasted greatly with Roxana's yellow sundress.

Roxana tucked her hair behind her ear at the recent memory. On Sunday, Ginny, Hermione, Dora and Roxana had gone into Diagon Alley for a 'girls' day.' Roxana had convinced Hermione to abandon her sacred books and Ginny to leave the boys who had taken up a game of Quidditch as per usual. Dora had been for it from the beginning and thought it only fair for Roxana to be away from Sirius when she was hardly on speaking terms with Remus. Boys and men had been discussed and re-discussed to a point of deep tongue twisted loathing while bags of clothing found themselves hanging carelessly from their grasp. They had arrived back to 12 Grimmauld Place far past dinner and although Molly had yelled, the Matriarch had settled fairly quickly when Roxana presented her with a free massage at a luxury salon near Kings Cross station.

"These are necessities." Roxana justified as they turned a corner. "Thank god, this isn't such a busy street." She gratefully looked down the empty lane. It was often an annoying additional step to make sure that no muggles saw them vanish between the houses eleven and thirteen.

Hermione glanced at the plastic bag in her hand, "Paint thinner and darts are necessities?"

Roxana narrowed her eyes at the bushy haired girl, "To some people, they might just well be."

"Who needs darts everyday?" Hermione's brows rose in questioning and Roxana became miffed.

She bit her lip as they crossed, grinning when she got an idea, "Clowns. Clowns need darts everyday. And bars… you know the dartboard is usually next to the pool table."

"Paint thinner?" Hermione continued, appearing unsatisfied by her previous answer, but choosing to let it slide.

"An artist. Let's be real, cool shit could result from ruining art work." She smirked happily, imagining all the trouble the twins could get up to in the castle with paint thinner.

"But everyday?"

"Oh, hush, we're here and you just love messing with my mind."

"I like messing with Ron's mind. You're far too easy."

"And you've just admitted to having a crush on our dear Ronald." Roxana smirked evilly as she turned the doorknob. "Oh, Ron!" She cried out in a sing song voice.

"I do not. He's an egoistic pig." Hermione simmered, her tied hair becoming loose from it's confinement as she grabbed her arm, "I do _not_ like him."

Roxana smiled gently and tapped her friend's button nose, "The lady doth protest too much."

"Don't you dare use Shakespeare on me!" Hermione screeched as they hurried into the house.

In a quick shout, "Oh Ron, Ron, wherefore art thou Ron!?"

Hermione threw her hand over her mouth and hissed at her to quiet, "I will tell everyone Crookshanks tried to get it on with you."

Roxana grimaced at the unfortunate memory and pulled away, "Slytherin much? I'm done, happy?"

"Promise?" Hermione scrutinized her with her uncanny resemblance of McGonagall.

Roxana blinked and walked towards Walburga's portrait, not bothering to cast a backwards glance to her friend, "Yes, I promise not to tell that the greatly independent Hermione Jean Granger has a crush. The scandal would be absurdly preposterous."

Hermione rolled her eyes and focused her attention on the curtain covered painting. "I hope this works." She took the paint thinner out and set it down on the worn carpet.

"I heard it smells horrid." Roxana made a face as she pulled out her wand and set it over the can before whispering, "Alohomora."

With a nail screeching sound the metal can popped open to reveal a milky white colored sludge.

"Bleh, it looks like baby vomit." Hermione covered her nose in the crook of her elbow and straightened. "Would you like me to get Sirius?"

Roxana shook her head as picked up the can in her left hand, "No, I doubt this will work and I don't want to give him false hope."

Hermione nodded gently, wringing her hands, "Would… would people really be shocked that I like Ron?"

Roxana stopped in her debate on how to commence destroying Sirius' evil mother once and for all, and turned to Hermione, "I think people would be pleasantly surprised, but it shouldn't matter what others think. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the world collapsed in itself if the _Daily Prophet_ found out Sirius and I were together."

Hermione giggled, "It's a wonder it hasn't already."

"Hey! I'll have you know that we _try_ to be normal whenever possible."

Roxana grinned and watched Hermione shake her head. "I'm kidding, Ana. Really, you two are an example to us all." When Roxana gave her an incredulous look she continued, "I mean it. You two are so well matched… you hardly ever fight and the last time you did, well... you made up in less than an hour. Don't you dare think _I_ didn't notice. And the looks you send each other could be taken from a Jane Austen novel… it's that obvious of how much in love you two are."

Roxana blinked as a slow smile spread her lips, "You and Ginny, living vicariously through my love life."

Hermione shot her a sideways glance, "Would you rather we went back to reading gaudy muggle romance novels?"

Roxana shuddered, "Spoil your minds with those trashy things? Merlin no." She grimaced as she got a full whiff of the paint thinner, "On the count of three, open the curtains. I'll silence the bitch and then throw this on her. Hopefully she melts like that creepy hag from the _Wizard of Oz._ "

Hermione nodded in held back amusement and grabbed onto the green velvet, parting them from the portrait only a fraction, "Got it."

"One, two…" She shot a look to Hermione, "three." The curtains flew open and Mrs. Black's waxy, gruesome figure appeared.

Roxana shouted, "Silencio," just as the witch's' eyes filled with loathing and her mouth opened to shout her usual sickening profanities.

"Ha!" Hermione cried and hurried to stand behind Roxana where she was sure not to get paint thinner on her sandals.

Roxana hesitated as she held the can in the air, then with a deep frown she splattered the complete contents over the painting. She quickly took a few steps back from the unforgiving stench and vanished the can with a flourish of her wand.

She watched in anxiousness as the thick white liquid trailed down Walburga's stringy black hair and over her moving chapped lips, but nothing happened.

Hermione fidgeted next to her, " _Come on_."

A sharp disappointed cry left Roxana's throat and she briskly turned to Hermione, "Go light a candle and bring it here." Not a moment later she pointed her wand into the air, "Invenire medium!"

A thick orange light swirled at the silver tip before detaching and floating to the floor, landing only a step away from Roxana's toes. Her brows rose in curious surprise.

"Please go get a candle, Mione." Roxana asked again as she stepped forward and pointed her wand to the gleaming light.

Hermione nodded mutely and darted up the stairs. Roxana waited, listening until the girl was far enough for her to begin without being interrupted. "East, west, north, south; clean this space inside out."

With a powerful jolt, a thin red light erupted from Roxana's wand and pierced the surface of the dusty carpet, giving off a cloud of billowing smoke. Her attention was caught on the spell work which was complicated to keep up; one had to imagine the entirety of the house with a clear mind, before zeroing in the aspects they wished to alter. Roxana had only tried her grandmother's charm once before, but that had been in a well known location. This time her brain felt fuzzy with the unfamiliarity that was 12 Grimmauld Place.

So entranced was she that when the silencing spell on Mrs. Black's disintegrating portrait fell, the wild screeches the woman gave off went completely unheard. Likewise, when Sirius and the Weasley clan came running down the hallway, Roxana did not notice.

 **Sirius' pov**

Roxana was _floating_ in a trance and he could do nothing about it. A gust of wind, so strong blew from her figure that he had to grip the stair banister with both of his hands in order to not be swept up by the strength. He could hardly hear himself shouting her name and his throat was already hoarse from trying

He had absolutely no idea what was going. For all he knew his mother could have found a way to curse her viewers and Roxana was under some evil spell.

Sirius watched in disbelief as Hermione hurried down the stairs unaffected by the storm force wind, with a _lit_ votive candle between her palms.

Hermione bypassed a startled Ron and hurriedly placed the flickering light below his mother's portrait, which to Sirius' shock had stopped uttering a sound.

All at once the wind ceased and Roxana's feet touched the ground, yet her hand still held her wand firmly and the red beam coming from it remained intact.

Sirius took a breath before untangling himself from the marble stairs and running his fingers through his untidy hair, "What's she doing, Granger?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes on him and he huffed, "If you'd be so kind to tell me why my girlfriend was just floating in the air, I'd _greatly_ appreciate it."

"Just be patient. Nothing bad."

"Easy for you to say!" Sirius startled, "You weren't in category four hurricane force winds."

"Oh, for god sake, look!" Hermione motioned to the wall across from her.

Sirius' frown disappeared when his eyes met the flaking portrait. Walburga Black was banging her fists on the canvas as a sheet of paint peeled away. He took a step, then another until his hand met the small of Roxana's back. When he sensed his magic being tapped into hesitantly, a wave of understanding passed over him. It explained the reason for the candle and the cause of the wind. Whatever spell she was currently casting, it was a powerful one. Roxana needed more magic, not energy, but magic. And he had plenty.

Without a fault, he wrapped his arms around her figure and rested his chin on her shoulder as a faint gold bond crossed between them. A strange feeling passed over him as their magic cores bonded temporarily. The action was not permanent without a binding spell, but caused the same effects. He could physically sense her power brushing over him, welcoming him. He let the sensations pass over his head, and focused on her completely.

Sirius closed his eyes, and then he felt _it_. _Something_ within her magical core was missing. It was an empty space which he only found because her magic was comfortable with his own, and due to the fact that he'd already felt someone else's magical core before.

 _James._

It had happened by accident. They had been playing around after hours in the far depths of the library trying out spells. Two identical murmurs had been uttered along with two exact wand movements. The immediate connection had been caused by their proximity; they'd been sitting elbow to elbow.

It had been a brief encounter that had left them laughing their heads off for years; an inside joke that went further than anything else. They had sensed the others power, welcomed it and knotted a thin gold rope between themselves as equals. Sirius had found it captivating. From his self teaching, he found that magic bonding was less complex than soul bonding; however, far more tricky. The things that could go wrong were endless if not done properly. Silly in his curiosity, there had been many past girlfriends that he'd goaded easily into letting him feel their magic. Albeit, he'd still gotten bored in a wink of an eye.

As for the feelings he was getting from Roxana? _A sea of whiskey could not intoxicate me as much as one drop of her._

Sirius was not satisfied. He wanted more of her though it was not there for him to take, to marvel in or to praise with his own power. A part of her magical core was gone like the sharp indent in a cake with a missing slice; however lovely and good, it was not whole.

His eyes opened and he watched as the last of the portrait, his mother's hideous face, fell away and vanished into thin air. He stood there, gazing at the blank canvas, wondering if he was dreaming this up, but when Roxana's arms wrapped around him tightly he realized he was not. Walburga Black, the woman he long, _long_ ago called mother was finally out of his life for good.

Like the sudden ring of chimes in a gusty wind, a burst of laughter left his throat and he found his eyes wet. Against him, Roxana giggled happily and he pulled back to see her own eyes filled with a sea of tears. As her lovely ruby lips parted into a smile that could light up the world, he tilted his head, wondering where to kiss her first.

He decided on the side of her neck and with an added, "thank you," her laughter had her leaning against him for support. "Thank you." He pecked her cheeks, then her nose before connecting his forehead with her own and staring in her bewitchingly bright hazel eyes. _A sea of whiskey could not intoxicate me as one drop of you._ "Thank you."

Roxana's cheeks flushed, "I got angry when the fail proof muggle paint thinner did one hell of a job and so, I decided to take matters…"

Sirius beamed and interrupted her successfully by pulling her into a kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and when he straightened completely, Roxana's feet left the ground.

She startled for a second, looking marginally down with a surprised gasp before gazing lovingly at him, "You're welcome."

Sirius stole another taste of her lips until he was certain the previous occupants in the room had gotten the idea and left.

He placed Roxana down and leaned to whisper in her ear when Ginny came running back screaming, "Everything is red! Ana you changed the whole bloody house. It's well... brilliant!"

Sirius didn't know whether to sigh or to laugh; he did both and nearly choked, "Come on, let's go see what you've done now."

 **Roxana's pov**

Roxana had no idea that she'd changed anything else besides gotten rid of the portrait. Perhaps her subconscious distaste for the decor and over all ambiance of the home that hadn't sat well with her from the start, had lead to the phenomenon.

When they entered the drawing room, her mouth fell as did Sirius' grasp on her hand. She registered her missing the comforting warmth of it, but when the man she loved shouted in glee and spun around with a look of awe on his face she found that she no longer minded.

"It's practically the Gryffindor common room!" His hands went over his mouth as he walked deeper into the space.

Hermione had already made herself comfortable in a similar looking red sofa chair to the one residing in the lion's den. Ron was gaping like a grindylow, trying to taking in everything at once and failing miserably; he tripped a couple of times on simply thin air. The twins' reaction was by far the most entertaining, as was predictable, the red headed misfits were skipping around crying out a happy go lucky chant that they no longer had to clean a single thing.

"And the fucking portraits are gone _and_ it's warm." Sirius paused with his hands in his hair from disbelief, before deflating, but only slightly, "The tapestry is still here."

Roxana smirked and muttered, "Accacio darts." The item came whizzing into her hand and she hurried over to Sirius while opening it. "Do you know what this is?" She held up a pointed metal dart between her fingers and marveled at how many specs of jaded pearls were mixed into the silver of his eyes.

Sirius blinked, "I could fuck you right here and now."

Ginny gagged from the gold checkered sofa next to them, "Please don't. Go find a room, do it there. Not here. Never _here._ "

"Have you proclaimed that sofa as your own, Ginger?" Sirius' brow rose as he asked Ginny, who nodded in warning. "Noted."

Roxana giggled, "You gave in far too easily."

Sirius smirked and grabbed the box of darts from her, "There are twenty darts in here." His voice turned to a whisper, "Once I finish theses we're going to go fuck."

Roxana nodded slowly, the familiar ache between her legs appearing at the sound of his low voice and intention. She bit her lip, "I want to throw one, please."

Sirius instantly passed her a dart, "So you only have nineteen now."

Sirius frowned in adoring confusion, "I have nineteen… you have one, darling. Do you want more?"

Roxana shook her head, "I don't know where or better said whom to aim this at yet. I couldn't possibly handle more."

Sirius nodded and set the box down on a circular wooden table, "I could give you a _couple_ of names." He rubbed the stubble at his chin, "I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner."

She startled when George patted her shoulder, "It happens to all of us."

Roxana opened her mouth, but Sirius quickly tipped the end of his dart at her, "Don't ask, kitten."

She pouted, while Fred walked circles around her. She watched Sirius take a dart and, "I will kick you where the light doesn't shine, Fredy. You're making me dizzy."

Fred stopped in front of her with a manic grin on his lips, "That's what happens to 'where the light don't shine..."

George made a drinking motion with his hands, "... when we get intoxicated."

Roxana rolled her eyes, "It's sad that you two have been through that and are _so_ eager to tell _us,_ who know exactly how to use that information against you."

Fred paled and George coughed, "Shit... forget we said anything."

Roxana shook her head at them just as a small thud announced that a dart had hit Phineas Nigellus in the nose. "One down, eighteen more."

Sirius raised his brow slightly, "Would you like to go?"

Roxana's lashes fluttered as she got an idea, "Sure." She stepped purposefully in front of him and narrowed her eyes as she lifted her hand.

She sensed him lean forward and exhaled softly when the scruff of his beard brushed against the shell of her ear. "Do you know how to throw?" His voice was lower than before and smooth like the silky soft insides of her thighs.

Her head tilted and her feet took a backwards step on their own accord, "Show me." She knew how to throw, knew how to aim and shoot to a crowd stunning ability.

Sirius' arms wrapped around her middle and his right hand entwined with her's which was where the dart resided in a lazy hold. His lips brushed her neck as he pulled her flush to him, leaving goosebumps over her shoulders and down chest.

"Relax your hand, but not your grip." He instructed with a soft voice of patience and Roxana swallowed thickly as she did as she was told. For a second she felt his hand clench around hers and she marveled at the volt of feeling that coursed through it in the seconds after.

"Good girl." She gave a shudder as his lips connected with her neck and a flash of displeasure passed over her face when he pulled away too quickly for her liking. "Now, find your intended target."

She settled for the blackened circle above his name and nodded her ready as she shifted her aim a fraction downwards.

Sirius' hand moved with her own and she could sense his smirk through the strap of her yellow dress. "Pull your hand slightly back, aim again, and shoot. On the count of three."

Roxana inhaled and followed Sirius' lead, "One…" Her left hand trailed up to the nape of his neck. "Two…" She brushed her backside against the present bulge in his trousers. "Three…" They threw the dart together and Roxana exhaled roughly when it landed at the very end of his name.

"Let me try again." Roxana purred as she detached herself from him, smirking when he growled softly at the loss of her.

"Go ahead, kitten." In the corner of her eye she saw him present her with another dart, a new dart, an untainted one.

Her arms crossed over her chest to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra and she turned to face him. "I'm fond of that dart," She made show of pointing to the one next to his name, reveling when Sirius's eyes didn't follow her hand, but strayed down to her chest.

"I shall go retrieve it and then I will aim for my target again." Roxana spun around making sure the skirt of her dress went up as high as possible before swaying her hips while she took her time walking towards her destination.

 **Sirius' pov**

 _Temptress. Minx. Roxana. Seductress._ The words meant the same thing in his mind as he watched Roxana release her hair from it's confinement; it fell around her shoulders like slow encasing waves upon the sand. The scent of vanilla filled his senses and his hands clenched at the thought of burying them in her soft locks.

He was overly aware of the fact that the dress she wore was see through as she terrorized him with her walk. It filled him with a brash feeling of protectiveness and he couldn't decide whether he wanted to fuck her until she promised never were the thing out in public ever again or lovingly convince her that she was exquisite without wearing such apparel… around other people; she could walk around naked when with him, he wasn't a picky man. Another part of him wanted to throw her over his shoulder and ravish her senseless while the dress lay burning in a heap of ashes. _For fucks sake, she has to cover her nipples due to the damn thing._

All thoughts of Roxana's yellow sundress vanished from his mind when she knelt down in front of the tapestry. Her hands, occupied, stayed where they were; instead her head bent slightly while she detached the dart from the tapestry with her… teeth.

Sirius swallowed thickly when Roxana rose in her practiced way, her nails trailing over the dusty portraits of his ancestors as she did so. Then she turned and the air in his lungs left him.

There was such a hungry lust in her eyes that one would have wondered when was the last time she had _eaten_. They had had sex twice that morning and she had cum three times. There was _nothing_ he was more certain of.

Sirius watched entranced as she came towards him, dart in between her teeth and ruby red lips. Her arms were by her sides and so far gone was his restraint that he did not hide his staring of her chest.

Before he knew it, she was right in front of him, some way in the process of her seduction she had ridden herself of shoes and her bare toes met his leather shoes. Her scarlet varnished nails grasped the silver dart in her mouth and pulled it free. Then she tossed a backwards glance to the tapestry with a throaty sigh that went directly down his body and left him with the desperate need to touch her.

Her dilated eyes bore into his and only when he heard a gentle thud did Sirius realize she had thrown the dart between her fingertips. His gaze swept over the _eighteen_ darts surrounding his burnt picture and the single one that had landed perfectly in the middle of them all.

Roxana licked her lips, "You have no more darts left." Her hands went to his chest and Sirius instantly pulled her to him. "Do you remember what that means, my darling instructor?"

His hands lifted her knees to wrap around his torso and his head ducked to bite the tattoo at the base of her neck.

Sirius felt her shiver as he exited the room without another glance, "Good boy."

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Any thoughts? Any guesses?**

 **Thanks for reading. Review, favorite, follow if you please, any of them make my day.**


	76. Chapter 76

**A/N: This was probably one of my most favorite chapters to write. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **July 22nd (Saturday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, London**

 **5:30 pm**

"I say we call it 'Marauders and Misfits." The worn quill in George's pale hand scratched against the parchment with fervor. He paused before he circled the written words and tossed a questioning expression up to his twin brother and Roxana. The others in their vicinity gave no indication that they were following along with any of the _riveting_ conversation that they were currently having.

Hermione, as per usual, had her head in a book; since she'd discovered the library a few weeks back, Ron had taken to telling anyone who'd listen that she would have the entire expanse of knowledge rammed into her brain by the end of the summer. Ginny was painting her nails an ivory shade and trying to stay out of the sun to the best of her ability. Ron was Merlin knows where, doing Morgana knows what with Charlie who had a knack for burning in the sun more so than any of his siblings. Remus and Dora were at work, separately of course for they still couldn't stand being alone together.

Sirius was acting as Roxana's head rest and reading _Veterem Spectant Memoriam,_ a book on ancient Wizarding traditions, trying to find any information about the mysterious makeup of her wand core. They had no luck thus far and weren't sure if that was a good thing or a bad one. Unbeknownst to Roxana, Sirius was also trying to find out why she was missing a piece of her magical core and if it was affecting her in anyway.

"How about… 'Up to No Good?" Fred smirked and plucked a strand of grass, twisting it between his fingers before letting it get caught up by the breeze.

Roxana pulled herself away from Sirius's grasp, stretching her arms lazily above her. She shrugged as a car alarm started somewhere distant in the far too quiet neighborhood, "That sounds like a harlot's den. I…liked the first one."

George leaned towards her with his quill threatening to place an ink blot on her bare foot, "Why do I sense a 'but' is supposed to follow that, Ana?"

Roxana tilted her head giving him a small smile, nudging her foot a fraction away from the unforgivable quill tip, " _But_ … shouldn't it, I don't know, include your names in it or something? I mean don't you want people to know it's your shop? Take some pride in what you've accomplished for Merlin's sake!"

Fred glance at his brother and frowned slightly, reconsidering, "You have a point."

"George and Fred's Joke Shop?" Ginny voiced from next to Hermione. "A bit bland isn't it?"

Roxana hummed her agreement as she reached for her lemonade, taking a quick sip of the cold drink that was a true necessity in the scorching summer weather, "Weasley's Pranks'… no… Weasley's Wizard Pranks."

"Too _obvious._ We want it to be catchy and…" George stopped with a defeated huff that went against his carefree nature. "Why is this so difficult?" He whined as he leaned back on the grass.

Roxana leaned against Sirius shoulder with a frown. "What do you think?"

Sirius looked up from his book and down at her with a sheepishly shy expression, "About...?"

Roxana chuckled quietly as she rolled her eyes but just as she was about to reply, Dora came rushing into the garden looking guarded, hurt and a bit dazed if Roxana was reading her expression well enough. Out of worry, her mouth closed and she pulled from Sirius's grasp to stand.

"What's happened?" Stepping over Hermione's oblivious form on the grass, Roxana hurried over to her friend who sported her natural toned brown hair which was always a bad sign.

Dora grasped her hands and held her at arm's length, "I can't stay here anymore. I need to leave…" Mumbling, tears formed in the girl's eyes, "Will you help me pack?"

Roxana's frown deepened, but she did not hesitate, "Of course, badger." She had known Dora for nearly seven years and the few instances she'd showed this much vulnerability had been caused by gits who'd broken her friend's heart. _Oh, god damn it Remus._

"You go on ahead, I'll follow you right up, okay?" Roxana tilted her head and gave Dora an encouraging smile.

"Mhm,'" Dora nodded and Roxana's gaze followed her until she was in the house.

"Sirius." She voiced impatiently, "Please tell me your were listening just then." Turning around with her hands on her hips, Roxana sighed gently. Sirius was resting on his side as he continued his avid reading, looking perfectly oblivious and comfortable.

Over the past week, he had received enough rest to rid him of the purplish blue bags that had previously displayed the proof of his sleepless nights. Roxana herself found that she slept far better with Sirius and she admitted it to him through the quickly, yet passionately written love notes she had left him in the past two mornings.

Her early hour absences were due to her responsibilities as a friend. The twins had begun their research into muggle magic tricks which apparently required going out of house before things got _hectic_ since the dimwits were nervous around muggles; so _her_ presence was absolutely necessary for guidance. On Monday Roxana would coerce Hermione to go with them instead; she'd do anything to get out of leaving Sirius by his lonesome for another morning.

"What was that, love?" He asked rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. All Roxana wanted to do in that moment was lay back down besides him and take his lips between her own.

"Dora's moving out… something's happened." She rubbed her arms and tilted her head towards the house. _Please go talk to Remus._

Sirius stood up at once with his own worried expression and an annoyed glint in his eyes, "Is she alright?" His hand entwined with hers and he brought it to his lips.

"No, she looked terrible. Really, Sirius, I think this was the last straw." Roxana squeezed his hand.

Sirius opened the glass screen door, "What else can we do to help?" His tone held a hint of hopelessness.

Roxana couldn't blame him, but she'd had enough. Nearly two years had passed since Remus had discovered his mate's existence and all he had done since then was push her away. It was as if the man did not see what his rejections were doing to Dora. "I think we have to let them handle it on their own."

"But they're doing such a _marvelous_ job at it…" They passed a cleaning Kreacher who spared them no greeting. The ancient elf had not taken the loss of his old Mistress' portrait well; he'd screamed bloody murder until Sirius ordered him down to his lonely abode in the cellar.

She gave him a subtle glare before sighing and running her fingers through her hair, "Maybe… maybe it just isn't the time for them to be together." It was a difficult thing for her to say in more ways than one. Time was a tricky little lie that was always controlling their lives.

Sirius instantly frowned, "When I find Remus, I'm going to knock some sense into him."

Roxana glanced up at him, amusement dancing in her eyes, "You won't hurt him too badly, will you?"

"What do you take me for?" He seemed scandalized, but a small prideful smirk was slowly making it's way to his handsome face.

"My knight in tattered armor and my own personal joker." Roxana giggled when his smirk slid clean off his face.

He directed his gaze ahead and merely said, "I'm getting you back for that later, wench."

Roxana hummed as an old memory resurfaced, "You know, I still have my barmaid's outfit from last summer. It's a bit… snug on me, but if you fancy a…"

"Yes, whatever you were about to say _yes_." He looked terribly excited as his arm captured her around the waist and he brushed a few strands of raven hair from his forehead.

Roxana sighed heavily as she begrudgingly escaped from his grasp and hurried up a few stair steps for the temptation between them to lessen. Now was most certainly not the time for any sort of _drink_ ; their friends were suffering and here they were flirting to no end, "Later. Find me _later_." Before he could get in a witty, seducing comment that would cause her panties to hit the floor, she darted up the stairs.

"Dora, I'm sorry it took me so long…" Roxana's grip on the door handle fell with a, "Huh, magic gets things done in a snap, doesn't it?" Her eyes scanned the empty room, settling on the miniaturized suitcase and owl cage. Then she focused on Dora, "What happened?"

With a lifeless shrug, "I tried the advice you gave me last Sunday. Merlin I even told just how much I liked him. And..."

Roxana took the owl cage from her trembling hand, "Yes…?" The metal was sharply nipping at her skin, not to mention heavy in her grasp, but she payed it no mind.

"Like I thought. He said I was _immature_ for wanting _him_." The phrase was nearly spat and Dora's hair turned to a deep scarlet.

With a loud thud the empty metal cage creaked open as it fell to the floor. Roxana fists clenched, her nails drew up blood in her palm, "Immature?" She asked in a quiet whisper.

 _Immature? Does he think she has a schoolgirl crush on him?!_

Roxana was out the door and bounding down the stairs, the reddish strands of her hair sparking violently giving the appearance that her hair was on fire.

"Ana, wait!" Dora's momentary anger was gone and replaced by despairing embarrassment. She raced out onto the landing with a look of pure panic in her eyes as Roxana hurried down the stairs.

"Please don't…"

Roxana came to an immediate stop, not due to Dora's protesting, but to her vision blurring tremendously without a single explanation. With a barely audible whimper, she swayed on the spot, trying blindly to locate the stair banister to keep herself from falling let alone keeping her balance. A second later her eyes closed and her knees gave out.

 **9:30 pm**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius watched the flames flicker and tease just beyond his touch. His brows were furrowed deeply with worry and he shot another glance at Roxana's unconscious figure settled on their bed.

When Roxana had fainted hours earlier, the Black family bond Sirius had placed on her nearly two years prior had been evoked. It had instantly apparated Sirius right in front of her as she had began to fall. Shocked at the sudden event, his feet had tripped down a few steps themselves trying to find balance and settle the turbulent wonder of what had happened from the moment Roxana had bounded up the stairs smiling, to her nearly tumbling down the same path.

Left speechless by the occurrence, Dora and Remus, thinking it was somehow their fault, had stayed next to the each other for the remainder of the day. Not a word had been shared between them, but a few meaningful glances had been exchanged.

Everyone had been alarmed for Roxana, but in the first critical moments Sirius's nature had bordered to a level of crazed protectiveness. So distraught Sirius had been with the addition of his hidden knowledge regarding Roxana's incomplete magical core that he'd summoned Andromeda through his Head of Household status hardly five minutes after his fiancee had fainted. The elderly witch just about cursed him to an early grave before he had even been able to explain the situation.

Through _countless_ spell tests and checkups, Andromeda came to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with Roxana. She was not tired, her inexplicable missing magic had no effect on her health and she was not with child, as Andromeda had so eloquently put it. He'd nearly fainted himself at the last negative, the possibility of Roxana being _pregnant_ hadn't even crossed his mind.

Hours later however, after everyone had insisted on _assuring_ him that Roxana was prone to fainting… as if he was not already aware, Sirius wished he had a tangible explanation for his fiancee's unconsciousness.

He stared into the fire with his hands crossed over his chest and a tumbler of whiskey by his knee. A frustrated feeling had burrowed its way into his mind and his jaw was clenched. If Sirius counted how many things he wanted to have under control in his life and didn't, he wouldn't have enough fingers. First of all, Roxana wasn't waking up and no one knew why. Harry was probably simpering away in his own bubble of anger at the Dursleys, and he wasn't 'allowed' to do anything to help the poor lad. Not to mention that the next Order meeting was a _week_ away, so he had yet to confront Snivellus.

Sirius quickly cleared his throat, if he went on with his current train of thought he'd finish the entire Firewhiskey barrel in the cellar before midnight. He was not a patient man; waiting and not being able to do anything drained the confidence he had within himself.

 _I'm a skilled duelist. For Merlin's sake I was a fucking Auror. I should be out there…_

Sirius shook his head almost forcefully before downing the amber liquid in his glass. He had the urge to throw the glass in the fire, to see it shatter into a thousand glimmering fragments, but he held himself and instead watched as it filled once more.

His thoughts wandered to Harry again and a smile spread across his lips. His pup was turning fifteen at the end of the month. _Fifteen. The things James and I got up to at fifteen._ The smirk on his lips faded until it disappeared altogether and he was left sighing in his formed melancholy.

The fire crackled and he bent forward to nudge one of the untouched logs further into the flames. As his fingers were about to make contact with the splintered wood a great tug pulled him backwards.

"Don't touch the fire!" The sweet voice he'd missed more than anything cried out in fright and he turned eagerly to see Roxana leaning off the foot of the bed.

She was in his arms within seconds and his nose nudged the crook of her neck as he held her tightly. "I was so worried, kitten." He felt her hands brush over his back, but the pressure was so weak, he pulled back only to find her staring towards the fireplace.

"Are you okay, darling? Is something wrong?" His voice was seeped with returned worry.

Roxana looked up at him with a deer caught in headlights expression. The reddish hue coming from the fire must have been contrasting with her eyes because in that moment Sirius could swear that there were more emeralds gleaming back at him than normal.

"I… I," Her mouth closed and she shot another confused glance to the fire, "I thought I saw something in the flames." She gave him a small nervous smile, "I'm fine. I just got scared for you, that's all."

He kissed her forehead, guiltily, "I'm sorry, I was just adjusting the wood. Are you really okay though, Roxana?" His hand clenched gently as he sent a spell announcing to the rest of the occupants that Roxana was awake and well and that she would see them in the morning. As though he would let her wander down the stairs after what had happened; not to put a spot light on the protective urge that kept him from wanting to let her go... anywhere.

Her head tilted, "I feel normal. I don't know why I fainted. I remember heading down the stairs to give Remus a piece of my mind, until my vision blurred and… poof everything went dark." A contemplative look appeared over her features, "Actually, before I fainted I saw a gold light." She raised her hand, "Like this…" The room was flooded with the energy she was able to summon and Sirius blinked repeatedly to get used to the sudden change.

Then it was gone and Roxana continued, "When I usually faint I feel…like I'm losing myself or falling into a deep sleep without my body wanting to rest. This time, everything just went dark and happened altogether."

Sirius not knowing what to make of the information, cleared his throat, "I have to tell you something, but I don't want you to get get scared."

Roxana grinned and moved to straddle him, "Have you finally gained the courage to tell me about my magical core missing a peice?"

His mouth dropped, "How'd you know!"

"It's kind of difficult to ignore when someone else's magic is bonding to yours. Especially when that person also just so happens to be your soulmate. ...I only noticed than too, don't worry." Roxana made sure he knew that before leaning her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you." She shrugged and he quickly added, "I told Andromeda about it." He felt her stiffen and it caused him swallow thickly.

"What did your cousin say?" Although her voice was as carefree as ever, he could hear an underlying tone of fear.

"It doesn't impact your health." Sirius took a deep breath, "But she also said it's not a recent development."

Roxana's brows furrowed as she looked up at him, "Is there anyway to find out when it… went away? Maybe it was during the whole poison rose incident back in my fourth year. That was traumatic. Or when…"

"It was gone from the day you were born, Roxana." Sirius whispered quietly against her hair. He had been shocked at the revelation himself, but still had no clue on what it possibly meant. His research was drawing a blank and he had already sought half the library's contents.

She fidgeted slightly, "Is it difficult to measure? The magical core?"

Sirius knew where she was going with her questioning. She wanted to know if her family was aware of the 'fault' in her magic. "Practically impossible. Someone would have to latch onto you to feel it in it's entirety. Magical frequency can be easily detected… the core itself, not so much."

Roxana relaxed against him, "Well, I'm not a squib so… thank Merlin." She grinned gently and brushed the worry lines from his face.

Sirius grasped her hands and held them between his own, "How are you so okay with this?" She was always doing that... finding the smallest hope to ease her worries. Sirius wished he could be so easily swayed by the simplicity of being positive.

A sad smile appeared on her lips and she looked down, "My life is full of lies and inexplicable mysteries. This is _nothing_ , simply a line between countless paragraphs written and rewritten by someone who decided to have a bit of _fun_ with the novel that is my life."

Sirius held her tighter, "I wish I could explain everything to you."

"But where would the fun be in that?" Roxana smirked and brushed the tip of her nose against his own.

"Darling, it sounds like you don't want things to be explained. You haven't confronted your parents, your grandma writes to you daily yet you tear up the letters without reading them… correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think you'll get any answers this way."

Roxana sighed and Sirius saw a sea of tiredness seep into her hazel eyes, "When I asked for an explanation I received nothing but wishes for forgiveness. How could I ever forgive something when I don't know to what extent that something is, Sirius?" She paused, "I've found that with time things become revealed. I will not demand answers, I will wait for them and they shall come to me."

With his brows furrowed, he kissed her knuckles one by one, "I adore your patience and certainty."

Roxana brushed her thumb over the top of his lip and with a steady gaze, "It is not difficult to wait for something unknown. It is there, in time, waiting for the right moment to appear."

Sirius smiled down at her, "So you believe in fate?"

A clear laugh burst through the room and Roxana placed her hands on the sides of his head, her nails gently teasing behind his ears, "You know I believe in fate, Sirius Orion Black the third. I think everything is already written. We don't _really_ have choices… even if we 'choose'… the path we pick is already planned. Change your mind midway, something else is waiting for you." She grinned lopsidedly, "That's why we're so carefree. We know that whatever happens, happens and life goes on whether we want it to or not. Only if we die. Then we live on in the afterlife drinking Firewhiskey."

Sirius chuckled huskily at her, "I love you. Firewhiskey… in the afterlife, brilliant."

"Why, thank you. Now pour me glass and let's forget about time." Roxana winked at him before she leaned in and kissed him deeply. It took Sirius a great restraint to pause, but she had requested a drink.

As he got up, Roxana began to hum. An old memory from their time together in the tent resurfaced while he uncapped the glass bottle with ease and summoned another tumbler. "I remember you humming this tune when you used to concentrate on studying for your O.W.L.S. Feels like a lifetime ago." He poured her a glass, regretting that he'd said anything for she had stopped.

Roxana thanked him when he handed her the amber laden tumbler. She watched him carefully through her lashes as she placed the cold glass on her lips and tilted it, taking a small sip before licking her bottom lip. "The song is from the muggle movie, _Sleeping Beauty_."

Sirius' lips pulled up at the small piece of information, "Will you sing it for me?"

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes darted away from him, but she nodded gently, "Promise you won't laugh? This song… it reminds me of you."

His brows rose slightly and he sat himself down on the floor, leaning against the bed frame with his head just below her crossed legs. "Marauder's promise that I will not laugh, my fairest lady." He looked up to see Roxana smiling fondly at him.

"Oh, how I love you." She bit her lip before settling her nervous gaze on her hands. She cleared her throat, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a... dream."

Sirius closed his eyes as she continued singing the entrancingly sweet melody in her smooth soprano voice that made him want to encourage her to sing a thousand times louder. He held his tongue in fear that she would stop again and tried to remember every single detail, every single word, so that he could have the memory forever in all it's glory. _This song reminds her of me. How lucky am I?_ He wished he could've watched her sing, but she was nervous as it was already and he was not one to force.

When she finished, he immediately got up from the floor, nearly knocking down his untouched whiskey. Roxana's eyes were brimming with tears as she watched him hesitantly sit down next to her.

Sirius cupped her smooth cheek with his hand and brushed the wetness from it, "That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, my darling girl."

Red, tinged her face, "You're just saying that because you love me."

He shook his head, "I love you, yes, but I'd never lie to you. _Never._ "

Roxana didn't react for a second before her lips parted slowly to show her glimmering white teeth, "Was it really that pretty?"

Sirius beamed at her tangible hope and placed her whiskey glass safely on the ground before twisting to grasp Roxana around the waist, "Sirens could not compete with your voice." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he trailed his fingers down her arms. "Do you know any other songs like that?"

Roxana tilted her head with a small smile, "To completion? No, but I know a lot of lullabies." His grin must have been revealing because she added, "Which I will not sing to you because you're not a _baby_. I might make an exception if you were sick but you're not. I'm sorry, sweetheart, better luck next time." She yawned widely and covered her mouth with the back of her hand.

Her engagement ring gleamed in the dim lighting as she lowered her elbow and they both stared at it in the folds of the ivory silk comforter.

Sirius lifted his eyes and watched her smile gently. His love for her never diminished, it was a constant presence to be reckoned with, but in that moment his love for her soared to an unparalleled degree and he reached out to place his hand over hers.

Roxana's gaze met his and she gently twisted to sit besides him, her hand laced with his and she sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Sirius?"

"Yes, my love?" He kissed the top of her head. There was always a thread of marvel he had for how well they fit together.

When she didn't respond, Sirius glanced down. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and she was staring idly at her varnished toes apparently lost in a train of thought.

"Darling?" His thumb ran patterns over the back of her hand and he grinned when her lashes flickered and she looked up at him with a slight expression of disbelieving surprise.

"Sorry." A faint blush made it's way to her cheeks, "Sirius, after the… war, in the future…" Her head tilted both ways slightly as she debated her next words. Tucking her legs underneath herself, a long sigh left her throat before her eyes met his and… she bit her bottom lip again.

A soft chuckle left his throat at the sight of her adorable yet highly unnecessary nervousness. They were far past the point of embarrassment in their relationship and seeing her so worked up made Sirius wonder what it was exactly that she wanted to ask him.

But he was a smart man, he could read Roxana emotionally and physically well, _extremely_ well. She was nervous, but not in a bad way, not in the way she got before an exam or how she'd gotten a few nights ago when she wanted him to try some delicious dessert she'd made; she was nervously excited. He replayed their previous conversation and his mind came to a halting stop.

His gaze darted to her and she fidgeted, "What?" _Definitely nervous._

Sirius blinked, his hand gently squeezing hers, "You were saying something…" _Please go on._

Roxana ran her fingers through her hair, "It… it was nothing."

 _It didn't sound like nothing._ He frowned, "If you say so, darling." Sirius wished she would have continued to see if they were thinking of the same thing. As a yawn overtook him, he let go of her hand to cover his mouth and took the opportunity to stretch lazily. Sitting on the floor for hours had done no favor to his back and he winced as his spine cracked.

When he heard faintest, most inaudible cry, his attention was captured immediately by Roxana. His drowsiness gone completely, he hoped that his last words had not been more biting than he'd thought.

"Oh, Sirius…" Roxana cried out while she threw her arms around his neck and climbed to straddle his lap. Her eyes gleamed and her lips were swollen.

His hands went to protectively hold her waist in case she leaned back too far, "What's the matter, Roxana?"

She shook her head with a slight pout, "Nothing's the matter. I just… wanted to know," her hands fiddled with the diamond pendant at her neck, the one that he'd gifted her for Christmas, "if in the future…you would ever want…" She sighed for the millionth time and Sirius frowned in pity at the torture she was putting herself under.

"If I would ever want… what?" _Come on. Nearly there. Nearly there._ Sirius traced patterns on her lower back as he watched her intently.

Roxana smiled shyly at him before settling her hands on his shoulders and gently tilting her head to the right, "Sirius, in the future, would you want to have a… baby with me?"

"Oh, sweet heavens finally!" He fell back on the bed with a fist pump to the air.

"Sirius! That was very nerve wracking for me." Roxana giggled as she tried to sit up, but Sirius held her against him. "Is that a… yes?" She asked hesitantly when he continued to chuckle.

Sirius blinked, "Yes, it's a 'yes.' What do you get from, 'Oh, sweet heavens finally!" He playfully shouted again making her hide her laughter in the crook of his neck.

"I could have taken it for… 'Oh sweet heavens finally, she finished her damn sentence." Roxana gasped when he tickled her and swatted his hands away with an amused pout.

Sirius gazed at her with a large infectious grin, "I'm sorry, darling. Yes, of course I want to have a baby with you. He or she will be the coolest little puppy cub _ever_."

Roxana rested her head against his chest and he took the opportunity to run his fingers through her hair, "Puppy cub…" She chuckled, "kitten pup, Sirius, I'm not a lioness."

"Even better." He kissed her head and tightened his arms around her slim waist, "Will you sing to _them_?"

"If they cry, if they're happy, or if they get sick or, oh, if they're sleepy then yes, I'll sing to them." He could hear through her voice that she was smiling and he placed another kiss on her hair; a relatively new warm feeling burrowing it's way into his heart.

"Darling, I think you're going to be singing every hour, of every single day then." Sirius chuckled gently at her softly defeated sigh.

"That's okay..." She whispered, "I love to sing and you'll sing with me." Her fingers gently grasped his shirt.

"Of course I will. I know the _'Twinkle_ ' song and the first time I sang it to Harry, Lily filmed the entire thing because instead of saying 'twinkle' I apparently said ' _tinkle._ "

Roxana clung to his shoulders as she burst out laughing, "Oh my god… tinkle, tinkle, little star…"

Sirius beamed at her amusement, "It was the first time I babysat Harry and I couldn't get him to fall asleep. I was beyond tired and I couldn't remember the exact words Lily had sung, so I tried my best and hey, Harry fell asleep within minutes."

Roxana placed a sweet peck on his lips, "You'll be a wonderful dad."

Sirius moved to his side, head propped up with his elbow; Roxana followed suit. He traced the curve of her cheek with his thumb, "You'll be a wonderful mum."

Roxana smiled brightly, before frowning gently, "I don't know about _that._ I'm terrible at enforcing rules and oh Merlin, how could I ever say 'no' to my own child?" A breathy giggle left her throat and Sirius chuckled along with her.

"I was horrible at being strict with Harry. I'd repeat a rule in my head, be fully prepared to set him straight and then I'd look down at his cute little face and forget everything. Remus was the boring babysitter that had to babysit me, babysit Harry."

Roxana's eyes gleamed, "We'll have Remus be the bad cop, then."

"There's an idea." Sirius yawned. Roxana sat up and began pulling at the covers. "It gets easier over time, saying 'no." He helped her straighten the wrinkled sheets and sighed contently when his head met his pillow.

Roxana vanished the few stray candles left and snuggled against him as he threw an arm over her waist and nudged her vanilla scented hair with his nose.

He heard her yawn softly as well and pulled her closer, "I guess somethings have to be enforced."

Nodding, he grinned in the dim room; the fire was still burning, "Like not eating crayons."

"Harry used to eat crayons?" Roxana asked him in a perplexed, breathy voice.

"We didn't know until we found his nappy full of bright purple shit." Sirius smiled fondly at the memory.

"Oh, that's brilliant. I can see your point." She yawned again and turned slightly to be able to kiss him deeply. "Goodnight, my love."

Sirius leaned over her to steal another kiss, "You never told me what you saw in the fire."

Roxana stilled before completely turning to face him and entwining her arms loosely around his neck. Her gaze strayed to the flames; they flickered in her eyes like dancing silhouettes. "I saw… a window." She paused and he saw her bite her lip, "Well, it was more like a door, but it was _arched_." Roxana edged closer to him, "For the life of me, Sirius, I thought that if you went through it… I'd never see you again."

Sirius placed his lips on her forehead and stayed that way for a long moment, "I promise not to walk through any arched doorways from now on."

Roxana sighed quietly and settled further onto his pillow. "I love you… I _couldn't_ stand to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere, darling." His hand inadvertently squeezed her hip in reassurance. "I love you, Roxana," Sirius whispered under his breath before he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you guys think? (Please no guesses in the comments for courtesy of those have not read this far.)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N: Hello lovely readers! I just wanted to point out that if the characters seem a bit OOC in this chapter, its deliberate. Hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to those celebrating! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **July 24th (Monday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **3:00 am**

A soft breeze blew through the open window, giving momentary comfort to Roxana who found herself unable to breath.

Roxana's brows furrowed and she whimpered, a cold sweat breaking across her forehead. Even in deep sleep, Sirius sensed something was wrong and pulled her closer to him, but that only caused her to suffocate more.

Her green eyes shot open, gasping inaudibly that her lungs were burning from the unsubstantial air flowing in and out. So dry and achingly cut was her throat that it kept her from screaming for help.

The dark was all consuming, it always was before she fainted. At first it was shy, welcoming her like a long lost friend who then surrounded her in a hazy embrace. After that it refused to let her go. She tasted the darkness on her lips, felt it brush scorchingly against her skin, heard it's deafening silence, smelt the ash blurring her eyesight, before it captured her suddenly and she _drowned_ into its hold.

A small trickle of salt water came seeping from her nose and with a contented sigh, Roxana escaped the deadly clutches of death not meant for her, but for another.

 **Molly Weasley's pov**

 **9:30 am**

Now that 'chores' was a nonexistent word of the past ever since Roxana had turned the whole house inside out, Molly found it difficult to assign things for her children to do. As she took a sizzling pan full of sausages off the stove, she scanned the occupants currently seated at the breakfast table.

With her hand tightly grasping a greasy fork she asked, "Have any of you finished your summer work? The school year is just around the corner you know." She saw four faces morph into different variances of a similar grimace. She harrumphed at the fact that they all had red hair nearly identical to her own. "Fred and George Weasley, you two are entering your final year! Don't you think it's time to put some effort into your work?"

Fred, who's ears stuck out more than his twin's, cleared his throat, "It's our last year, mum… like you said. We wouldn't want to risk giving Professor Snive…" She sent a glare to the black haired man at the head of the table who burst out laughing, "I mean Snape, a reason to expect more from us."

"He would butcher us with extra work and well… we'll leave the high expectations for Roxana to meet." George added with a definite nod.

Molly narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to quickly set them straight, but the kitchen door swung open and Roxana came yawning in. "Who am I meeting with?"

"Good morning dear, grab a plate. You're not meeting with anyone, don't you worry." She began setting the sausages on the platter she'd prepared earlier and made room for Roxana to pass.

George waved to his friend, "You're going to meet everyone's high expectations this year, aren't you?"

Fred nodded pointing backwards at his brother, "I heard you're a shoe in for Head Girl."

Ginny snorted in a very unladylike manner and she shot a look to her daughter, "Sorry. But a shoe in? Really, Fred? Who else would get the title besides our Ana?"

Roxana chuckled and Molly frowned slightly. She wished the young woman would dress more… appropriately, even if it was just around the house. Any day now she would catch a cold and be restless for a week at the very least. _For Merlin's sake she's wearing just a Quidditch jersey and… would it really be such a stretch to put on slippers?_

Molly sighed and shook her head, there was no doubt that she herself had dressed less than proper in the early stages of her relationship with Arthur. But Roxana looked as though she had only minutes ago rolled out of bed; which by the way she continued to yawn, Molly threatened to guess that she had done just that.

"Why thank you, Ginny. Though if I don't get it, Angelina Johnson better." Roxana grinned as she accepted the coffee mug Sirius had ready for her as he usually did when he managed to get up in time for breakfast.

 **Roxana's pov**

She took a sip of her coffee and smiled gently, Sirius always got her preferred way of the beverage perfect. Scooting his chair back a fraction she settled on his lap with her feet tucked underneath herself.

"Good morning, love." Roxana whispered as she pecked him on the lips. From her angle she could see a hint of the dried, spice scented after shave Sirius' used each morning. Narrowing her eyes she used her thumb to rid him of the small white speck on his jaw.

Sirius' arm strayed to her lower back and she sighed when he found a way to pull her closer to him. "Good morning, to you too, darling." He chuckled at her show of turning his head left and right to see if he had any other after shave left. Pouting, "I missed _one_ little spot."

Roxana exhaled happily as she playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm afraid you're losing your touch. Perhaps I should help you shave tomorrow?"

Sirius eyes widened slightly and his left hand trailed to cup her bum, which luckily no one saw due to the angle of the table cloth. "Oh yes, I'd _greatly_ appreciate that. You know, to make sure I don't cut myself or something."

" _Exactly_." Roxana smirked as she blindly placed her mug on the table and went to wrap her arms around Sirius' neck. She beamed at his roguishly handsome face and leaned to kiss him again.

Some cleared their throat... _loudly_ , Roxana could have bet twenty galleons it'd been Remus, but no matter it was Hermione who spoke up and interrupted her from dipping her tongue into Sirius' mouth, "We asked… who do you think will get Head Boy?"

Roxana sighed as she gave him a 'later' look before she turned around completely in his lap so that they wouldn't be tempted. She bit her lip in thought, "Probably some shy Ravenclaw or a quiet Snake, which ever one gets it, they'll have big shoes to fill."

At the mention of Cedric who would have been the one to get Head Boy without a doubt, the table sobered up drastically.

As Roxana was about to clear her throat and apologize, the chair gave a weak groan and she was suddenly aware of Kreacher kicking one of the back legs with all his might.

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed, his hands wrapped around her in a death grip, "Away with you!"

Roxana saw the elf hesitate before he kicked the chair again, but this time she saw a galleon sized tear land on the black marble floor, "Missy talks of big shoes to fill! Little master did not want to but _he did_! He most certainly did!" Kreacher stopped abruptly and gazed at Sirius with red tinged eyes, "Little master… thirty four, today."

Roxana watched Sirius pale and take a sharp breath. His grip on her waist loosened and he glanced down at Kreacher with an expression devoid of any and all emotion, "Go rest today, Kreacher. You've done plenty for this house already."

The wrinkled elf's eyes widened to the size of saucers with surprise and he stuttered as he began to speak, "Thank you, Master." Then Kreacher bowed so low, his nose wrinkled when it touched the floor before he disappeared.

Sirius stared at the spot Kreacher had departed from for what seemed to Roxana like a lifetime. Her own eyes were fixed on the ornately engraved pair of gold buttons gleaming on the lapel of his midnight blue polo.

 _Any plans?_ His voice was rough yet vulnerable in her head, and Roxana's eyes shot down to the hand hovering between her thighs. She saw his tattoo laden fingers clench tightly before slowly pulling away from her warmth.

Her eyes wandered slowly up to his and within them she saw a boy angry at his little brother for plainly said, _hurting_ him. For ignoring him, for not supporting him, but most of all it seemed that Sirius' pain greatly encompassed the fact that Regulus had left him, betrayed him. He had loved his brother until the day he died and he was certain his brother had hated him from the moment he placed a scarlet cloak onto his person instead of an emerald one.

 _If you need to forget, I shall be your drug._ Roxana licked her lips slowly before she stood and stretched. Her neck accompanied her spine in the symphony that sounded with the number of cracks popping from each bone.

She carefully watched Sirius' gaze become heated as he focused on the newly revealed skin of her thighs while her jersey brushed up higher against them. When she lowered her arms, he took notice that she was braless. With a seductive smile she lowered her lips to his ear and whispered lowly, "Catch me and I shall be yours for the whole day."

She pulled back immediately and walked to the door as imperiously as she could without trying to appear hurried. Her vanilla scented hair swept over her shoulder as she turned to see Sirius' reaction.

He was standing, his hands gripping the edges of the narrow table showing off just how sculpted his chest and arms were. Roxana reached blindly for the door handle. A few of his raven strands fell effortlessly around his face, and she threatened to guess that he'd done something for her senses to become flooded with his scent. _Firewhiskey, smoke, amber, musk, leather, spice and something canine._ How could she forget?

Her lashes fluttered as his eyes became devoid of color, his gaze held such a possessively predatory gleam in them that she felt pinned to the spot by his animalistic want.

Roxana watched as he pointed to her, his hand spreading, "You have five seconds." She registered the table gazing from him to her.

She licked her lips and without taking her eyes off the man who was now slowly coming towards her, she took in a breath, "Thanks for breakfast, Molly. It was delicious."

A maternally amused string of words came a beat later, "You didn't eat a crumb dear, but thank you."

Roxana nodded numbly, her eyes sparking as Sirius stopped a few feet in front of her, his hand holding only three fingers.

With a quick twist, the handle turned and she threw the door open, hardly caring that it shuddered on impact with the wall like a tree split by the crack of lighting.

"Any last words?" His husky voice was filled with anticipation and Roxana gently rolled her hips revelling in the way his stare shot downwards.

A smirk appeared on her ruby lips, her tongue brushed up against the back of her front teeth and she gave him a long hiss. With the immediate reaction only capable for a cat, she turned just as Sirius' hand clenched. Her time was up. He was coming for her.

"Run." She heard him growl and she did.

 **Sirius' pov**

His paws hardly touched a single step longer than the blink of an eye.

When he had chased her in the forest years ago, he was the one who held the upper hand given the rugged terrain. Here, a growl escaped him realizing that she had the complete advantage. A quick reaction time was necessary given how well furnished the house was, not to mention a small size. Roxana's speed as a cat was also admirable; he _despised_ it at the moment.

Every time he got closer to the tip of her black tail, she cleverly jumped away from his sharp canines.

They barreled up the stairs making enough racket to surpass the silencing charms in the kitchen. Sirius' barks were thunderously loud themselves, but Roxana's screeching meows when he gained up on her were a sound to be reckoned with and it drove him _insane_.

Sirius followed Roxana's every immediate turn, his breaths ragged with blinded lust and the single minded want to bury himself within her warm softness.

As they neared the floor before their own, Roxana landed swiftly on the landing making him growl roughly at the strategic opportunity. _Come down to face your fate, kitty cat?_

His gold eyes flashed dangerously as his canines snapped at her teasing tail that swung left and right, causing his determination to increase.

Just as he was about to gain in on her, Roxana's small paws became a flash of black as she suddenly sprinted with a speed that Sirius had never seen. His teeth clenched painfully as he let out a low, echoing growl, making the hair on his back stand ramrod straight with an animalistic energy. He was done playing nice.

With his lips pulled into a snarl, he trailed up the last staircase with a slow predatorial walk. His ears rang from the heavy thudding of his heart and the level of intensity at which he was listening for the smallest noise to alert him of his prey's location. But there was no need for him to track her… Roxana was waiting on the landing licking her paw.

Her paw fell unceremoniously and she gazed regally down at him as though he were no threat to her. Sirius stepped up the stairs, his eyes narrowed, not letting his guard down for a second. It remained in place even when an innocent meow slipped off the tip of her small pink tongue and continued as she lifted her front paws fractionally before rolling over and playing with her fluffy tail.

When she easily captured the item between her own sharp teeth, Sirius saw red. He drew back baring his canines and went for her.

Roxana's green orbs widened, but she did not stay to ponder, instead she sprinted down the hallway with Sirius so close to her, his panting made her fur fall flat like prairie grass in a strong spring wind.

Then something happened that Sirius would never forget in all his life. Roxana stopped, just a little way beyond the open door and turned. He only registered three things from that moment on. One, that she was completely naked. Two, that she was lying on her back, chest heaving, her legs spread apart completely. Three, that her arousal was so strong he whimpered.

Perhaps it was his human instinct to please a witch before entering her that lead him to lap at her core with fervor. Roxana's spine arched and as he pulled away to take a breath she flipped over and dashed into the room.

Sirius smirked as he turned back and got up from his hands and knees; the predatory gleam in his eyes returned full force with her sudden departure. "Oh, kitty cat, you shouldn't have done that." He slammed the door closed with his foot, earning a strange pleasure when Roxana shivered at seeing the splintered hinges.

"Are you very angry at me?" She whispered tracing her bottom lip with her tongue.

His smile could have scared the devil, but Roxana merely trapped herself in a corner. "I want to pound into you so hard that I shatter the magic protecting _you_ from _me_. I want to fuck you until you become mute from screaming _my_ name. I want burry myself in you as long as it takes for you to understand that I will _always_ catch you."

Roxana swallowed thickly, her body shivering with want for him, a pinkish flush spread over her breasts and up to her cheeks, "You haven't really caught me yet." With those six words, she caused him to step forward.

"I have. Come here." His voice was as smooth as the steel in his eyes, which held warning if she disobeyed.

Roxana seemed to entertain the thought of saying no, before smiling seductively with a small shake of the head as she pushed herself from the wall and walked towards him in the tantalizing way she'd mastered.

When they were nearly touching, she placed a fragile hand on his chest, above his heart, "I am yours for I am not Daphne and you are not Apollo. What shall you do now that you have me?" Her eyes glittered with anticipation and her fingers feathered down over his tattooed chest and lower where a trail of dark hair began. Sirius abruptly stopped her hand from touching him.

In that moment he had long forgotten the breaking point responsible for his destruction.

 **Roxana's pov**

 _I shall be his drug and he shall forget the darkness._ Her arms were held above her head, stretched to a level that should have caused pain. Warm hazel eyes met the storm beyond the windows to his soul.

Sirius had broken, his walls had crumbled. He was left so unwaveringly bare that Roxana could see the scratches within his heart, the tattered remnants of his bright soul and the fearful power coursing through his entire being.

 _I will be his light and piece by piece, I will help him heal._ She took a short breath as her body was turned with a flourish, like a ballerina executing the perfect spin before being caught by her adept partner. Her hands were released yet she did not lower them as Sirius' palm gently met her spine and pushed her to lean forward.

The tips of her fingers pecked the cold marble floor and with one last breath she let herself be taken.

 **3:28 pm**

Hours had gone by in a flash of bodies and pain induced pleasure. Sirius' stamina was incredible on the day to day basis, but today it'd been fueled to a level of other-worldliness. They had both gained and lost from the experience; there was no regret.

The windows were closed and the curtains drawn, their ropes of foreign silk hung lethargically between the thick folds of velvet. No flames brushed against the smooth stone fireplace, nor did flickering candles aid to line the walls with shadows.

Immersed in the darkness, Roxana laid next to Sirius shoulder to shoulder. He had given her his worst and she had endured every second. Through her blood, sweat and tears he had been reduced down to a precarious equilibrium.

Her bare feet padded over to the window, her thighs stinging from the rawness between with each gentle step. Reaching out, her hands pushed apart the curtains and she squinted at the sunlight beaming down on her being. Her skin seeped up the warmth like a sponge to water, tingling over the many treasured parts that had been shown love even in the dark.

She closed her eyes as she breathed in the summer air, sweet and floral. With the lifting of her hand a wind blew quickly into the room, tripping over itself to cleanse each nook of dust, blow every cloth into a rippling wave and rid the air of the stifling sensation that should have only been present in the harshest of winters.

Roxana wet her sore lips before she smiled up to the cloudless sky. So blue it was, that she could fall through it and find herself swimming in its atmosphere.

A few strands of her short hair blew to the side as she turned around. Sirius had his arms crossed over his broad chest, staring up at the nothingness of the shadowed ceiling.

Roxana fiddled with the three silver bracelets on her left arm, her diamond necklace and earrings before settling on her engagement ring. Each item encompassed their own unique auras, laced with the memories from the moment they had earned honor of residing on her skin.

"Heaven wheels above you displaying her eternal glories, and still your eyes are on the ground?" Her lips moved in a soft loving whisper, quoting Dante Alighieri and reaching out to brush her soft knuckles over Sirius' rough lips, prickling jaw and coming to rest in the strands of his raven hair.

With a peck to his lips, Roxana silently uncrossed his arms and laid them flat on his sides, his palms turned up. Sirius' brow raised a fraction at his notice for her methodical movements.

She smiled at his curiosity and raised her hands in front of her, moving them as though she held a moldable clay. A second passed when the tips of her fingers warmed marginally and the charging air between her hands became filled with light.

Sirius' confusion cleared and Roxana's head tilted, "May I?"

He nodded solemnly, his expression flooding with uncertainty before a small encouraging smile parted his lips. It was as though he was afraid that she would fail and be let down because of him. "Of course. You can try."

Roxana did not like the word _try._ It was belittling for it implied that there was an obstacle, a certain point at which it was almost expected that she would reach and be done. There was an underlying thread of doubt behind the word, a whiff of negativity and observance for failure.

"Close your eyes, clear your mind and take a deep breath." Roxana hummed standing besides him and inhaled deeply when she saw Sirius follow her order.

When his chest lowered with the depleting air from his lungs, her's did too. She regulated her breathing with his own, making it possible for her to tune into his energy field.

It was a different feeling altogether than the unstable sensing of magic. Magic, kept a single powerful core from which it spread through the body. Energy, kept exactly one hundred and fourteen so called 'cores' throughout the entire being. These energy cores were called chakras. Most people knew of the main seven; the base, sacral, solar plexus, heart, throat, third eye and crown chakras. There was no use for them to wander because they each governed a specific location and changed solely, not as a whole.

Every single memory left it's own imprint of energy, be it positive or negative. If the scale was not balanced, and tipped towards the negative side, specific chakras dealing with the caused injustice would begin to deplete. It was a constant backward and forward game ruled by a person's every inward and outward action.

Some people however, were so far gone that they needed to be healed. Roxana knew Sirius was suffering in a sea of his deepest, darkest memories brought up for a number of reasons, including his late brother's birthday and the ever present haunted feeling of living in his childhood house. He was drowning without truly realizing it because there were a great deal of things to keep his head above water, like her presence and his distant though overwhelmingly important escape from Azkaban. Still his bad memories trumped his good ones and Roxana felt an inward guilt towards the fact.

Although she was determined to help, she had only practiced healing once before.

In Roxana's fourth year, Ginny Weasley had been lowered to a shell of her vibrant self when Voldemort had possessed her. In that instance, the energy had dwindled because of the dark magic encased in the notebook and the twisted things Ginny had been made to do. The young girl's fall had been a fast one, but the negative energy present in Sirius held the upper hand of time.

Roxana had thirty five years of painful memories to heal. Memories that had burrowed their way into his mind from where they trickled down into his heart, ultimately affecting more of his chakras. They were deep rooted self doubts, harmful lessons, heartbreaking deaths and betraying misfortunes… Roxana decided to start from the center and work her way from there.

In his life, Roxana knew Sirius had been happiest when at Hogwarts with his friends. Before that and after, his life took sharp downward turns. _I am a mere bump in the road among the rugged mountains of his life._

Most of Sirius' chakras were below average from what was considered normal and healthy, but three chakras stood out to her as being greatly above the rest. The well sated sacral and heart chakras did not surprise her, afterall he was a sexually passionate man and he had her little self in his life now. However, his crown chakra, which gave way to a higher state of consciousness, was nearly as 'developed' as her own and hers was a only a hint away from being completely open. _If only I actually liked to meditate._

Roxana was left simply shocked. It was of such a rare occurrence for a person to have an open crown chakra that her previously hovering hands over his solar plexus dropped a fraction.

Her brows furrowed wondering if this was the reason Sirius could touch and hold the energy she summoned when it faded like smoke for most. She shook her head, it couldn't be; her grandmother should have been able to do so as well.

With a small breath she focused her attention again and cleared her own mind.

Underneath her fingertips, she found his energy welcoming; it did not push back at her to cause the process to increase in difficulty. Instead, it yielded to her movements, to her presence, to her concentration and fractionally his chakras began to unblock.

Roxana could not erase the darkness embedded into his memories, it would be like taking away threads from a veil and expecting it not to unravel. In preference, she stopped his deepest wounds from bleeding and healed them until they scarred.

 **July 25th (Tuesday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **7:14 am**

 **Sirius' pov**

A ray of morning light seeped into the room, brightening it slowly at first than all at once. In a sleep induced haze, Sirius threw his arm over his eyes as the light insisted on making its presence known, especially in the delicate area between the bridge of his nose and brows.

Unable to withstand the subtle pull from the bordering phase of foggy dreams and clear reality, Sirius yawned as he squinted in the morning sun. His hands clenched at the warm comforter as a soft, cool breeze blew in through the window. With another yawn he sat up in bed taking a deep breath of the fresh, rain tinged air laced with the thrilling hints of grass and life.

Sirius was overly aware of everything and nothing; it was marvelous and it ran equal to an old feeling from back in his school days.

His mind was calm. In the usual hours before and after the dawn, his heart would begin to pulse with purely undiluted and imagined anxiety. Today, he felt non-equivalently rested. No longer were thoughts fighting their way to be noticed, coming up suddenly and latching on to him before disappearing swiftly when another succeeded in taking it's place. His repeating fears had ceased in edging their way beyond the wall; the wall no longer stood tall and uncontrollable, but had caved in and was now a safe box of which he held the key to.

A smile spread across Sirius' lips, slow and tranquil, like the gentle surfacing ripples of water in a lake. He glanced at Roxana and couldn't help letting his smile shine even brighter. Half of her face was buried in the pillow she held in a scrunched unforgiving manner. Her mouth slightly ajar, her nose wrinkled as the ray of sun that had previously woken him up, spread over the subtle cupid's bow of her top lip and the edge of her aristocratic nose.

Sirius wanted to lean over and kiss her, slowly, lovingly. But he held himself because he knew he had tired her in more ways than one during the day before, not to mention the level of peace she seemed to be resting in at that moment. Her rosy pink lips were pulled upward and her hands were kneading the pillow in their grasp.

When her nose scrunched again, Sirius whispered, "Accio album." With a faint thud James and Lily's wedding album landed in his grasp and he propped it up onto his lap, watching as the pesky ray of light on his lover's face became intercepted. A slight chuckle left his throat when Roxana's brows furrowed adorably and she sneezed as faintly as her animal counterpart.

Sirius reached out to pull the blanket over her tense shoulders; somehow Roxana often managed to cast the item down during the night to about her lower back. When his gesture was earned with a contented sigh and Roxana settling similarly as she had on his chest, Sirius let himself cherish the moment before he opened the book of memories from September 3rd, 1978.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **September 3rd (Sunday), 1978**_

 _ **Potter Estate, Dorset, England**_

" _What if she says_ _no_ _?!" James, his best pal, his number one mate, was hunched over a toilet emptying his stomach of the less than healthy contents from the previous night._

 _Sirius had been prepared for this... that is the momentary vomit and James' fear that Lily wouldn't actually want to marry him. With a hearty sigh he gave James a hangover potion and a calming draught. After all it was partially his fault for making the lad sick to his stomach._

" _Prongs, she loves you. Lil's been planning this day for months and…_ _and_ _she said 'yes' the first time you proposed."_ _Thank Merlin for that._ _Sirius leaned on the counter with his arms crossed over his broad chest, an encouraging, easy going smile on his lips._

 _The gold velvet Wizarding robes he'd been easily coerced into wearing were unbuttoned and fell carelessly to his knees. In his pockets were easily five calming draughts and two hangover potions intended for the other fine blokes who were still snoring in the next room over. He was the best man and took his job very seriously, no pun intended._

 _James' stag night had been a riot, he'd made sure of it. Yet Sirius had also been the one to insist they got home at a 'reasonable' hour. His reluctance to staying out past dawn was completely caused by Alice Longbottom's threat to hex his balls off if the groom ended up in St Mungo's with alcohol poisoning. So, he'd deemed it too late around four and set out back to the Potter Estate with a dead tired James, a stumbling werewolf and a half asleep rat._

" _What if she changes her mind?!" James' breathing quickened and Sirius' eyes widened fractionally seeing that his mate had yet to take his calming draught._

" _Lily won't change her mind, you bloody oaf, you two are soulmates. Now take your potion like a good boy and let's go down to sneak some breakfast."_

 _James brushed his hair back from his face, "You're… you're right. Soulmates, we are. Uhuh." Sirius looked on pityingly while his friend tried fixing the mess that was his hair. If he hadn't managed to sort out the crow's nest on the top his head years ago, Prongs certainly wouldn't get it to stay put a few hours before the most 'important' moment of his life and if he did... well he wouldn't, so Sirius didn't even go there._

 _"Oh Merlin, Padfoot, how the fucking hell am I going to do this?" James let out a shaky breath and Sirius sighed as he put his hands roughly on his shoulders._

" _Who are you?" He asked gently trying to meet his friends nervously fueled brown eyes._

 _Misunderstanding his philosophical question, James blanched, "What do you mean? I'm James Potter. Bloody Merlin, Pads, how much did you drink…" With a heave, James emptied the rest of his anxiety onto Sirius' patent leather shoes._

 _He blinked repeatedly and groaned when in the next moment James turned into a stag. "Not enough, Prongs, not enough."_

 _A click of a camera caught his attention to a zombified Moony grinning despite himself and still dressed in his pajamas, "Never thought this day would come."_

 _Sirius snorted a laugh as he held James' antlers from stabbing him accidentally and ruining his vest too. Alice would kill him if that happened, "Well, I certainly did." And so it begins._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Sirius stared at the photo with his thumb trailing over his lip.

"Is Moony wearing… are those bunnies?" A impeccably square shaped nail, varnished with red, pointed to the mirror in the picture.

Sirius chuckled as he realized Roxana was awake and avidly gazing at the first page; he'd been staring at the picture for Crice knows how long, immersed in the memory.

He squeezed her shoulder and placed a swift kiss on her hair, "Remus' furry little problem. I thought it'd be the best Christmas gift for our dear old Moony."

Roxana chuckled sleepily against his chest, nuzzling her nose just above his sternum, "Brilliant, now turn the page. I've been wanting to see these pictures for ages."

Sirius did as told. Together they watched the newly married couple in the photo grin lovingly at each other before James swept Lily into his arms, all anxiousness gone, to place a kiss upon her lips.

Roxana let out a soft sigh, "Oh." Her hand ran over the yellow tinged page until it settled over his. A look passed between them, settling a wish they'd both kept for having a true wedding with all the people they loved.

Sirius grasped her hand and brought it to his lips to kiss, "They were so in love." His eyes gleamed and with a burst of laughter, "James cried when he saw Lily walking down the aisle."

Roxana squeezed his hand, taking immediate notice to the emotion behind his words, "I wish I could have known them, Sirius."

Sirius closed his eyes briefly, and held her tighter, "They would have _loved_ you." It was true. James would have adored her playful streak while Lily would've valued her muggle upbringing and kind nature.

"Thank you, that means a great deal to me. Especially coming from you." Roxana whispered after a comfortable minute. With gentle hands she took the album from him and set it on the nightstand. "I think we should look through it with Harry."

Sirius tensed, but only slightly, "I'm completely for it, though I'll have to remove some pictures… I doubt the lad wants to see his dad's birthday suit."

Roxana giggled as she rested her chin on her hand and lazily traced his face, "I shall announce you of my plans beforehand then."

Sirius grinned smugly, "That would save me a great deal of embarrassment."

Roxana's eyes widened and she licked her lips, the soft fingers that had been outlining his jaw stilled, "Are you telling me there's a naked picture of you in there too? From when you were eighteen?!"

She didn't wait for his reply, instead reached over quickly and tried to grab at the album, but Sirius held her tightly by the waist. "No, no, no. _Not_ happening."

Roxana pouted exaggeratedly, fluttering her lashes all while sniffing realistically until he relented with a huff, "Fine, but if I hear _one_ peep out of you…"

Roxana gave him a 'really,' "You'll make love to me either way, let's be honest." A curiously excited expression marred her face as she began leafing through the album with Sirius watching her every move. When she got towards the end her hand stopped in mid air and her jaw fell. Her gaze darted up at him then back down to the album. Like a cheshire cat, her lips pulled up, "Aw, you guys look like pampered hairless cats."

It took a moment for him to register what she'd said, "Excuse me, what?" He snorted and took a look for himself.

It had been way after the reception, and after James _finally_ had sex with Lily _Potter_ , that the fool in his pleasure, alcohol induced haze had convinced him and Remus to go skinny dipping in the English Channel. If he remembered correctly they'd coerced one of the elves to take a picture before they met their fate, and before Alice had found them and threatened to tell Lily that James was gay. In the end, everything had ended swell, he and Remus had begrudgingly gone to their rooms to sleep off their drunkenness. While James had left bright and early for his honeymoon with a killer hangover and sand between his butt cheeks.

"Did you all discover wax when this was taken?" Roxana asked carefully. "I mean you guys look… good, but like little boys who haven't fully hit puberty."

Sirius didn't admit that her first statement was correct, "Would you honestly choose me over him."

With no hesitation, "Absolutely." The album was placed back on the nightstand void of another glance from either of them.

Roxana straddled his lap, "I love your hair, I adore your goatee, I'm completely fond of your tattoos and…" She bit her lip, gazing at him with love before she licked her lips, "I also have a special admiration for your grey hair and wrinkles."

Sirius threw a hand over her mouth, "No."

Roxana nodded and behind his hand came a muffled, "Yes."

"I do not have grey hair." He frowned and pouted as he released her.

She took his face between her hands, nuzzling his nose with her own, "You don't have grey hair, you have a few grey strands, but I would love you just the same if you did."

Sirius' lips tugged up on their own accord and his hand trailed underneath her silk pajama top, "Thank you."

Her eyes filled marginally with tears and she pressed her lips to his forehead. In a breathless voice she asked, "How are you feeling, my love?"

Sirius grinned seductively, his hand cupping her breast while Roxana seemed to be preparing herself for his answer, "Turned on to be completely honest with you."

With an amused eye roll, she asked again, this time ceasing to run her fingers through his hair, "Do you feel any different?"

Sirius took a deep breath and concentrated on teasing her nipple, "I do, kitten. Whatever you did to me… worked; I don't feel on the verge of breaking anymore."

Roxana's brows furrowed together, making an adorable crease between them, "Oh, Sirius I wish you'd told me sooner."

Sirius gave her a wistful smile, "I wish so too, but hey, its like you said… things happen when they're supposed to."

She tugged at the few curls at the nape of his neck, "Using my own words against me, how _cunning_ of you."

"It's a solid belief that I agree with one hundred _and_ ten percent." Sirius grinned at her before running his tongue over his bottom lip. "We wouldn't be here in this exact moment if it wasn't written in time."

"Oh," Understanding where he was trying to get to, she began pulling at his shirt, "then I think we should take advantage of it, don't you?"

His smirk widened and with the swiftness of experience both of their pajamas were lying on the floor in a tangled mess without a seconds notice, "It would be a sin not to."

When Roxana tipped her head back and laughed, Sirius rejoiced in the melodic sound and took wonder in the way her bluish purple veins become visible under the porcelain skin of her neck.

With a hesitant hand, he reached out and trailed one of the more prominent little lines from her jaw, down to her collarbone; it tangled itself between the other vine like life lines and disappeared as though it were a wisp of smoke.

His thumb settled over the delicate vein; behind his grey eyes stood the patience of knowledge as he waited until a steady pressure touched upon his finger and quickened to a hypnotic rhythm.

Roxana had ceased her laughing and with a murmurer, "What are you doing, my love?" Her gaze looked on at him in reverence; her head tilted as to not disturb his rapt attention to her neck.

Sirius' brows furrowed and in a voice laced with the glimmering pearls of a depth shown only to a spare few answered, "I am making sure that you _are_ _real_. That you are not just a figment of my imagination... that you are not but only a dream... and, and that you will not disappear in the wind. I'm afraid I'll wake and find myself on the other side, because life with you does not seem real."

Roxana grasped his hand and pulled it to her lips; a gentle, tingling pressure was left from the tips of his fingers to the heavily inked memories on his knuckles where her lips tenderly met last. With one brush of her thumb, Roxana lowered his hand, hesitantly letting go after a reassuring squeeze. She inhaled as she leaned forward just barely, but enough for their breaths to mingle and swirl like the breeze that touched their skin.

"I'm right here." With an urge so great that it paralleled those of which changed the world, she drew him to her. Sirius could taste the salty tears that had fallen helplessly from her eyes down to the lips that he so desperately kissed. "I love you, Sirius."

Roxana loved him with all her being. He could sense it in the way her heart beat quickened at his touch, the hitch of breath as he took her into his arms and flipped their position; the way her eyes gleamed up at him and the subtle flush of a blooming rose that spread over her cheeks whenever she stared into his eyes.

To her, he was someone worth saving, worth cherishing and holding close to in the night.

"If I am ever missing from you, Sirius Black, remember that I shall always be in your heart and you shall forever be in mine."

Sirius wanted to stop time, to live forever in that moment undisturbed by only their need for each other; but time could not be stopped, it was a gift and a curse in that regard. So, instead he met her lips and let the moment move forward.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Just wanted to let you darlings know that I may not update for a week or two given that I've not had time to write any new material whatsoever. I rather not rush to get a chapter up because I find that I'm usually far from pleased with any quickly finished product and I want to give you guys the best of my work.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review if you enjoyed.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	78. Chapter 78

**July 26th (Wednesday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington London**

 **9:00 am**

"Okay, I can do this." Roxana bit her lip as she raised the charmed razor up to Sirius' cheek.

Sirius had done well to remind her of the promise she'd made while her hand had been turning the doorknob of their bedroom door without him in tow.

Now, his wet hair from the shower he'd taken only minutes before, left mismatched drops down Roxana's bare legs. The towel wrapped around his torso inched precariously lower and lower every few seconds because of her unhidden want to get closer to his warm body.

Sirius' hands on the bathroom sink clenched next to Roxana's thighs as he took yet another breath and closed his eyes. "I'm sure you'll do fine, darling."

Roxana had been trying to build up the courage to shave him for the last five minutes. Her argument was fair one: she was afraid of nicking him by accident.

Thankfully, Sirius was nothing but patient when it came to her. So he'd demonstrated his technique and showed no sign of his growing arousal or want to get the mundane chore out of the way so that they could go fuck for the second time that morning.

Her eyes narrowed as she lowered the pretentiously designed razor to lay flat on his left cheek. With the lightest pressure possible she brought the handle down slowly, coming to a stop a fraction beyond the edge of his lip.

"How was that?" Her eyes trailed over the no longer white foamed area before she lifted her gaze up to him expectantly.  
Sirius bent down and planted a shaving cream laden kiss upon her lips, making her sputter exaggeratedly. "Perfect, couldn't have done it better myself."

Roxana grinned before washing the razor quickly and placing it on the destined section next to the first. She lowered the razor down again, this time with more confidence and leaned back marginally to admire her work, "You know, this is quite a one sided job."

Her eyes trailed from the beads of water on his broad chest to his now obvious erection. With a small curl of her toe, his towel fell like the unhurried opening of a velvet stage curtain, sensual in its waves, yet completely expected and hardly noticed.

The tip of her tongue came out to wet her bottom lip, her gaze trained on his member, "Tisk, tisk, Sirius Black. Whatever shall I do with you? Hmm?"

Sirius' lip twitched up in a smirk, "You could give me a view."

Roxana leaned back and raised her brow, "I am currently busy so…" She blinked as Sirius' hands pulled at the front of her dress before a sharp sound announced that it was now torn open completely at the front.

"I told you not to wear this yellow dress ever again after last week." His eyes gleamed with mirth as he unhooked her bra and vanished her panties.

Roxana cast a snide look at herself then at him, "It's a wonder we manage to get out of this room everyday."

Sirius tapped her nose, "It's a wonder you're not pregnant. Birth control potions have such a low guarantee of prevention."

Roxana hummed as she shaved his right cheek, her hips edging closer to his, her bum supported precariously on the thin marble counter, "It was brewed specially for me. If I was pregnant I couldn't go back to school."

It was the first time the word _school_ had come up between them and both of their eyes dimmed marginally at the unpreventable mention.

Sirius ran a rough finger over her collarbone, "Of course you couldn't, I wouldn't let you. But with all that said I'm glad you took it, kitten. You deserve a brilliant seventh year."

Roxana unceremoniously dropped her hand from her finished work, her shoulders hunching as she cast her eyes down. In a broken voice, "I don't want to leave you."

Sirius tilted her chin up. Even though the sink was of an average height in its own regard, Roxana was hardly at eye level with Sirius. "Maybe you can come back here for Order meetings during the year."

Roxana's lower lip trembled, but she tried to keep her voice steady this time, "There is one next Tuesday, we can ask Dumbledore then."

Sirius gave her a watery smile, "What a horrible way to spend a Tuesday night."

Roxana wiped at her cheek as she chuckled, "My thoughts exactly, but I'll be there with you, so it won't be all that bad." She bit her lip as she watched him wipe the remaining foam from his face with a damp towel.

Sirius' hand hovered in the air for a moment, the swaying towel giving off the only noticeable movement between the two of them. When a tangible second passed, Sirius swallowed thickly and tilted his head proving that he was far more affected by her comment than he'd appeared to be, "Merlin, I don't want you to leave either."

Roxana's lashes fluttered as she leaned in to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Remember when I asked if you'd be okay without me before I went shopping with Ginny and Ron that one day?"

His brows furrowed gently as he nodded. Roxana continued, "Well, I meant if you'd be alright during the year."

"If by alright you mean moody, easily frustrated, lonely and physically pained? Darling, I'll be as good as gold." He pouted for a second before kissing her swiftly on the mouth.

Roxana relaxed marginally and gave him a half smile, "So you'll be a good grumpy old man and stay where you are." It wasn't a question.

"I give you far too much leniency with my age." Sirius barked a hearty laugh, but his eyes darkened with lust.

Roxana smirked and bit her lip as her hands wandered up to rest on his shoulders, "You give me leniency because, you, my love, secretly adore the dominating presence the extra years give you when around me."

"Is that so, kitten?" Sirius held his tongue while he ran tantalizing patterns on the inside of her thighs with his lips.

"It is. I am intense, but you are something else." Her own eyes darkened, "I see it in your eyes, Sirius, the primal urge you're overcome with to be near me when you aren't. The way you assert yourself in a room and talk a fraction louder than the rest, so that maybe you'll catch my attention and I'll willingly come to you. It's laced in your voice when you speak, the power, the age, the experience; it's a part of you and darling, do you use it to your advantage. Your awareness to my every move is unparalleled. And all of these traits come with your age, so I know you wouldn't have been able to handle me in your youth… and I think you know that too."

"Now, however do you feel about all of this, kitten?" Sirius lifted her up, from where Roxana wrapped her legs around him instinctively, holding on to his shoulders with a tight grip. Around her waist, his arms were in a hold to be reckoned with.

"It makes me feel stable, treasured, protected and _wanted_ with the all the strings attached." Roxana bit her lip as she traced the tattoos on his chest. Her head tilted marginally before she met his focused stare, "It makes me feel powerful and deserving when you prove yourself in such a way because you've already won me over. You treat me as if I were your queen. And when you do, it makes me want to throw all honor out the window and indulge you in the most animalistic ways possible." A small smile appeared on her lips as he set her on the bed, "You make me feel like I'm the only woman in the world."

Sirius ran his thumb over her flushed cheek. He looked to be in such a high state of awe it provided Roxana with a few moments to get her beating heart under control. "You are my goddess."

Roxana took a shuddering intake of breath as thousands of candles flickered to life around the canopied bed while the curtains closed. They blocked the grey toned sunlight coming in and gave the room a sacred ambiance with the warm lightening. "If I am your goddess than you are my god."

Sirius ducked his head and kissed her neck languidly, causing her to shiver and become increasingly needy for him to touch her with a greater intent. His hands trailed feathered patterns down her spine. She arched her back and purred with pleasure at the warming sensation it gave her.

When Sirius spoke again, his voice was low and husky, "I could spend eternity worshiping you." His left hand came up to cup her cheek, "I love you, Roxana."

Roxana tilted her chin up to place her lips on his, but before they could connect with fervor she whispered, "I love you too."

 **July 27th (Thursday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **3:00 pm**

The silence of the drawing room was deafening. It hummed with nothingness, save for the scratching of a quill, the fluttering of a snitches wings or the turning of rice paper thin yellowed pages.

Sprawled out on the plush velvet sofa before the open window were the twins. The droopy eyed boys were grudgingly trying to decide how to give magical properties to the muggle magic trick of cutting a person in half.

Across from them, Hermione was immersed in a novel. A subtle wrinkle between her brows and her lower lip caught between her teeth were the only signs of how concentrated she was on whatever information she was soaking up into her mind now.

Ron, who had his legs stretched out and his head resting on Hermione's jean covered lap, was lazily following a small metal ball of gold through the air. His sister sat next to Hermione, her hands folded on the arm rest, her soft breaths of sleep going unheard.

In a pressed silk burgundy armchair, dominating the room with its centered presence, Sirius and Roxana were scanning the precisely inked words of Latin in an ancient dragon-hide bound book.

They had found it hidden within the depths of the office neither of them had been courageous enough to enter up until today... when they were nearly caught in a scandalous position between the bookshelves of the library.

Where once there had been splattered spots of age tinged blood on moldy priceless rugs and where the air had reeked with the rancid stench of unforgivable curses, now opened the door to a bright and dare said pleasantly charged space. Slowly, but surely the House of Black was rebuilding itself from the inside out.

Roxana's eyes widened marginally, her breath trapping in her throat as a few impeccably written lines stood out beyond the rest. Her pale hand disentangled from Sirius' inked one and her pointer finger underlined the phrase countless of times before Sirius pulled it away and held it between both of his own.

 _Magic and energy intertwine to stabilize the living entity in which the soul resides. While these forces can be drained and impacted by the inconsequential details of life, the soul remains intact._ _ **If however the two life sources are not both purely whole the soul is tarnished and blurred into a lesser self until it separates from the body.**_

Roxana read further, her shoulders trembling.

 _The act of taking an entity's magic is an unparalleled crime. Nature itself places a differentiating power into a host where it is certain that it's gift will prosper. Once belonging to a witch or wizard, the magic forms its own mark to be identified from the rest. To take something so individualized would mean going against the laws of nature._

 _Though, through time evil witches and wizards have found a way to do the unforgivable. When taken, magic tends to become unstable in the wrong hands. Without it's proper owner, it also remains unusable. This is due to the magic's mark, which is rarely compatible with any other. Kept properly, the magic waits until either the host returns to claim it or until death frees it back into the nurturing arms of the world._

Roxana turned gently in Sirius' arms and lifted her blurred eyes to his clouded ones. In the faintest whisper Roxana asked the question that they were both wondering about, "Why would someone want to take _my_ magic?"

Her question went unanswered, but it was unclear who would've valued the answer more.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello lovely readers, it's been a hot second. I feel terrible for the long ass wait time I've put you all through, but I just couldn't bring myself to write. I've gutted so many ideas for this story and I've come to the sad realization that if I ever want to get this finished, I can't exactly write it how I'd want to. I'll continue with the main plot twists I had planned and get everything wrapped up nicely, but I can't see this being a drawn out story anymore. I blame reality.**

 **Thank you for all of those who are still hanging on and those fair few who've pushed me to update! You guys made this chapter happen.**


	79. Chapter 79

**August 2nd (Tuesday), 1995**

 **12 Grimmauld Place, Borough of Islington, London**

 **6:30 pm**

The thin white veils beneath the heavy burgundy curtains got caught up in the sickly sweet air blowing in through the open glass. They rippled innocently above the dark floor before a strong hand grasped them in a hold unnecessarily tight and tied them into confinement.

Sirius cleared his throat as he sat on the window ledge looking out to the darkened scenery of the park. How many times had he looked out of this exact window and wanted out? Too many times to count, but as another warm breeze came in to sweep his hair, all he wanted to do was close his eyes and take in a deep breath. Though in his current state of mind that was not possible; if he did so his lungs would burn, his eyes would tear and he'd choke until he came back to reality.

At the moment, reality was not going so well. Ever since they'd read that god awful book, Roxana hadn't slept due to nightmares. Sirius tried everything in his power to calm her unsteady thoughts, but it was difficult for him not to get swept up in the confusion as well.

"Tomorrow, I think... I'll go see my grandmother." A delicate, tired, but determined voice broke the comforting silence of the bedroom. Roxana was staring at her reflection in the vanity mirror, her eyes unfocused and bright. Her knuckles had gone a bluish white on the hairbrush she held just above her collarbone. She resembled a muggle Renaissance painting, so still she was. "Only for a few minutes."

Sirius watched as her shoulders shook and her elbows hit the vanity table with a gentle thud, her paler than normal hands coming to cover her face. His suit jacket brushed her bare back a second later, his knees bending to the ground so that he could be at level with her.

"Take all the time you need, kitten. As long as it takes for you to get your answers."

The stool turned and Roxana's hazel eyes bore into his, "What if she gives me nothing? What if, after I beg and plead, she looks me in the eyes and tells me that the time isn't right? What then?" She had began to doubt her treasured philosophy. In times of distress, one latched on to anything, held onto blind hope just to get through.

Sirius didn't hesitate, "Then we put aside all of this madness like we did with the wand core."

Roxana swallowed thickly and stood so quickly the stool rolled under the table and hit the wall with a clatter, "I don't just want to put it aside, Sirius." Her voice wavered, "I want to forget it and be as I was or find out the truth once and for all." Her hands entwined as she paced the room like a caged animal.

"Things aren't adding up and nothing is getting solved." Desperation filled her eyes as she focused on him, seeing him completely and hardly all at once, "I feel like I'm suffocating from the inside out. Something's gotta happen."

Sirius held his hand out to her and stood, his back straight, his gaze leveled, "Roxana Constantin, I give you my word that you'll have your answers soon enough. … Give me an ultimatum and if it is not met by then I swear upon my magic that I shall find them for you."

A sharp gasp echoed in the room, and with it a breeze. Roxana's eyes widened comically and her right hand fell into his. She seemed to be reprimanding herself, fully regretting her previous words for her voice was tight, like a rubber band stretched between two eager thumbs, "Sirius, I won't allow it."

His arms entwined around her waist as he loosely pulled her to his chest, "I do not want you afraid. Ever. Let me search." He pleaded, like the gallant man he was, desperate to avenge his lover.

Roxana's lips pursed, "Dumbledore will not let you roaming the world…"

"Fuck him. I'll do what I please when it comes to you."

Roxana's grasp on his hand tightened to a painful degree and her pupils dilated with fear, "I will not let you risk your magic or your life just to settle my worried thoughts and night terrors. Sirius Black, I have lived with a piece of my magic missing from my person since birth. The fear of not knowing is a momentary thing. We will come to terms, we will… move on."

Her voice cracked, "Like we always do." With a sigh she shook her head, "I'm tired…I'm being silly. That's all."

Sirius felt her tremble, so he held her tighter, "I just want you to be at peace with this. With whatever you find or whatever you don't. That's all _I_ want. I love you the way you are and that will _never_ change."

Roxana fell against him with a heartbreaking weep, "You make everything sound so poetic, goddammit! I've held back from questioning my family because… for Merlin's sake Sirius, I don't want my grandma... my parents to be responsible for this!"

He lifted her in his arms, her long, black silk dress rippling like waves at her feet, "I know, darling. I know." Sirius sat on the foot of the bed and brushed a soft fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

Her tears raced down her cheeks like an unexpected warm ray of sun on an icicle in the winter, fast and beautiful with ease. The breaths she took were those of a woman breathing her last, "They would be dead to me."

"I'll still be your family." Sirius kissed her head and Roxana tightened her grasp on the lapels of his suit jacket.

"My life is a mess and yet you still stand by me, you foolish, foolish man."

Sirius' chest rumbled with a short laugh, his stubble brushing against her cheek, leaving a ghost of a tingle behind, "Have you forgotten who I am, little girl?"

Roxana nearly snorted for his voice was low, and thick with the threat reserved for victims. But she did not snort, instead her legs wrapped around his torso causing her dress to rid up.

When she spoke, her eyes dazzled with a loving want, all thoughts of pain and sorrow burrowed inside once more, "No, of course I haven't. You're Sirius Orion Black the third. The love of my life."

Sirius leaned back so that she was forced to hold her arms straight to be able to still look him in the eyes. Eyes which had darkened, but not in a predatory way, "I'm also a raging lunatic, and a wrongly convicted murder."

Roxana took his lips between her own, "Perfect."

His hands trailed south over her smooth dress, her waist, coming to a stop just below her bum.

There tender moment was brought to a halting stop. "Ana!" It was Hermione's delicate, but persistent voice, followed by the twins' tenor yells, "Ana boo… letter!"

Roxana's brows furrowed and she was bonding out the door and down the stair before Sirius had even unzipped his pants.

"Who's it from?" Her hands ruffled her tangled waves as her dress fluttered about her feet in a flurry of black.

Hermione frowned slightly, holding the stark white letter out as her eyes squinted comically. "Someone named Leia… like _Star Wars_ , Leia."

Dora tossed the young bushy haired girl an amused glance before snorting loudly, "Your sweet baby cousin has learned to write, lion."

Roxana rolled her eyes, but a nagging feeling caught in her throat, "Leia… she's never…" Quickly taking it from Hermione's grasp, Roxana tore into the envelope without a care for preciseness and held out the paper just as Sirius came down the stairs.

"Your little cousin's writing to you? The one with the sweet tooth?"

Roxana shot him a look, "My one and only cousin." Her eyes narrowed as she dusted off his shoulder, "And luckily she's normal, unlike all of yours."

"I take offence to that you know." Tonks' previously blonde hair changed to a stark black and wrapped itself up into a tight chignon.

Roxana sighed, "I stand corrected." Her back turned to the increasing commotion as she tried to read the messily written words in haste.

"I mean, she has a point." Sirius tugged on a black strand of his cousin's hair. "You look like second year Andy when she was trying to impress Malfoy."

"Ew, I did not need to know that. I thought you were supposed to be on my side." Dora pouted dramatically and swatted his hand away.

"Technically… you're his cousin once removed..." Fred patted her shoulder sympathetically.

Sirius nodded victoriously, "Dear Rodent, here is right, little red."

George smirked, "After all, Roxana is his fuck buddy…"

A tattooed finger was instantly raised and George's face fell, "Watch your language, Weasley."

The kitchen burst open to reveal a reddened Molly and the first round of Order Members, "Dinner's ready. Come on everyone. Wash up, quickly now." There was a pause, were the conversation died suddenly. "Sirius Black, why in Merlin's name are you glaring like that at my son!?"

George gulped, "Language. Bad language, nothing's the matter."

Fred snorted, "All's fair in love and war."

Sirius glared at him and mumbled under his breath just as a surprised gasp came from the back of the crowd, "You've read _Don Quixote_?"

Ron bounded down the stairs, "What are you babbling on about Hermione? Dinner's ready. And thank heavens I'm…"

Fred puffed out his chest, "Why yes, my fair maiden…"

"Will everyone shut the fucking hell up!" Roxana cried out suddenly as she turned to face Sirius. "I need to connect the floo to Romania." Her next breath burned as it passed through her lungs, "My grandma's dying."

 **Constantin Home**

 **7:00 pm**

Roxana stumbled through the fireplace, her eyes wide with frenzy, "Grandma! Leia! Where are…"

The living room door opened and her cousin motioned for her to follow. Frightened glances were exchanged and they got straight to the point.

"She showed signs of magic loss this morning.… Nearly all the owls were missing from their posts in the barn, so I haven't been able to contact anyone except for you and… and you know we don't get any service in this village for me to make a blasted phone call." Her cousin sniffed loudly as her lips trembled, "Oh, Ana, I'm so glad you came!"

Overcome with emotion Roxana's arms wrapped around the young girl and held her for a moment, "Leia, why didn't you go get help from the neighbors? The Tudors? They still live here don't they?"

The young girl pulled away, "...They've been ignoring us since you told Demetri that you'd rather fuck a dog than marry him."

"Language! And I never said that…" Roxana's cheeks burned as they turned a corner before coming at a standstill in front of a heavy door.

Leia sobered up drastically; for a seven year old, her maturity level was impressive. "Prepare yourself, Ana. She's been asking for you."

They shared a weighty look at each other before Roxana grasped the door handle, "Thanks, Leia. Really if it'd been anyone else they wouldn't have…" Her voice caught when a muffled sound of her name came from the room.

"You're my favorite cousin." Leia nodded gently, taking a step back and plopping herself down on the floor where a series of chocolate frog cards were scattered.

Roxana's lips pulled up, "I'm your only cousin." It was an unsuccessful way of lifting the tension. Without waiting for a reply, she took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

A gasp echoed and her hands flew to her open mouth in surprise; whatever she'd been expecting was not this. The room was not gloomy or burdened with sickness as the rest of the home was. No, this space was white, gleaming with an unfathomable light that bordered sunlight and the warmth of a dozen candles.

It was comforting in its untouched whiteness and Roxana almost dared to hope that the enchanting woman on the sofa was not in anyway dying, but holding a slumber party meant just for herself.

The tears came easily, "Grandma? Oh, what's happened?" Her knees gave out when she neared the elderly woman. "Tell me you're going to be just fine. That this is just a passing fluke… please."

Antonetta Constantin placed her soft warm hand on her granddaughter's cheek, "It's my time, child." She paused and smiled gently, "Tell Sirius I said hello, and that everything will be fine. Have patience with him." Antonetta bent down and placed a steady kiss on the silken hair of her granddaughter. "I love you, my dear. Be strong."

Roxana's body shuddered once as the hand on her cheek fell and once more when her grandmother's eyes closed and she let out her last breath.

 _ **May 28th, 1978**_

 _ **Constantin Home**_

 _ **6:00 am**_

 _It had been the warmest night of the year. The full moon was at its peak while the sun was starting to rise._

 _The boiling room was lit by a multitude of candles for the electricity had gone out just a little past midnight._

 _There was a deafening silence when the little baby girl opened her eyes for the first time. When the the three members inside the room took in her bright emerald orbs, it ensued two heart wrenching choked sobs from the parents and a slight sigh from the grandmother._

" _You were right. Are you finally happy?" The son cast a hateful glance to his green eyed mother hovering nearby. The middle aged woman's eyes bore an uncanny similarity to those of her granddaughters._

" _I never wished this upon her. I would never wish the curse upon a living soul. I thank Merlin we had time to prepare."_

 _The new mother sniffed gently as she held her baby girl tighter in her arms, "This is your granddaughter!" She bristled angrly before bowing her head in defeat, "...Is there really no other way? Must you take part of her magic?"_

" _It will save her childhood. She will know what it's like to be normal for a little while. It will keep her safe in the long run."_

" _From He Who Must Not be Named?"_

" _Yes." The grandmother nodded once, her face pulled into a sneer for a second before disappearing into a small smile, "May I hold her?"_

 _The mother held her child closer, "Why can't we keep her hidden instead? That psycho killer will never have to know about her. We're countries away from England, he won't come here."_

" _Not yet, but he will one day. When he does, you three must run regardless of whether Roxana keeps part of her magic or not."_

" _But she's just a baby! I won't let her get involved with whatever tragedy is happening on that side of the world. She is my daughter!"_

 _The wise woman in the corner looked pained as she regarded the new parents, "You have no choice. Her soulmate will be heavily involved in the war and she will act accordingly whether you like it or not."_

 _With the slight wave of the hand, the far most wall of the room became splotched with ink stains and buzzing energy. "I was keeping it hidden since her first cries this morning, but it is there now." She threatened a glance at the struck parents, "Say what you will about Sirius Black and then let me get on with the ritual."_

 _The mother bit her lip as she studied the cursive writing until it slowly vanished with the will of nature, "Split souls are the rarest form of untainted bond magic in our world." She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, only two lone tears running down her cheeks. "She'll never truly be ours, will she? You'll have a part of her magic until you die and he will have everything else forever. How is that fair?"_

" _Do you want her to suffer? Do you want her to wake up in the night screaming of the things that are to come in her life? Do you want her to live without love, without the knowledge that there is something else out there besides her visions? It will crumble her. She is powerful and will grow to be a gifted witch, but she deserves a chance at being normal."_

 _There was a heavy disposition in that moment. The sun flickered in through the open windows and danced over the baby's face, earning a soft cry. The mother sighed,"Then I don't want her to ever know about this, any of it. At least until the time comes."_

" _Very well, we can do that." The grandmother held out her arms and suddenly the baby was staring up into similar tinged eyes. Roxana smiled gently before her nose scrunched and her small pink mouth opened delicately to yawn._

 _The grandma pulled out her wand, "I'm sorry little one, but it's for your own good."_

 _With that, the baby's Seer powers were bound until the day of her grandmother's death._

 _End of flashback_

Roxana hardly made it to the fireplace before her vision blurred and she started screaming.


	80. Chapter 80

**As of *(12/9/18)* I added on to this chapter!**

 **A/N: Oh, hello! *Coughs* I would like to apologize for not updating this story in a very long time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just like to play with J.K. Rowling's marvelous world. I guess the O.C. are mine though.**

 **Warning: Last time I checked this story was M rated.**

* * *

 **Three weeks later...**

 **August 30th (Tuesday), 1995**

 **Hall of Prophecy, Ministry of Magic**

There was the magnificent moment when Harry Potter and Tom Riddle's spells collided with a thundering crack in Priori Incantatem. The messy black haired boy's gleaming Expelliarmus edged closer along the crackling murderous green streak to the snake face man who had killed his parents.

Their dueling reflection danced in the thousands of crystalline globes belonging undisturbed within the safe walls of the Prophecy Hall.

A frail woman, with matted chocolate hair swept into an unkempt braid, came up behind the young wizard and took his hand.

"You must have known, Riddle, that coming here would be your end. But how could you? Time has been rewritten and I hold the quill." The voice was shockingly sharp for such a feminine creature and the words rebounded between the columns of spheres like a needle pinging on a marble floor.

"You dare, girl?! Seer or not, I am Lord Voldemort and there is nothing that can stop me! You and the boy shall die the most horrible death!" There lurked an insanity behind the man's disbelieving words. He was outnumbered, two to one. His supporters, cloaked figures with masked faces, laid bound, their sources of power, snapped. His eternal horcruxes - the snake, the cup, the diary, the ring, the diadem, the locket and the boy, had all been destroyed with the pure golden light that which the woman possessed to rid the world of such evil.

Roxana Constantin raised her Phoenix ash wand in a vengeful grip. Her eyes were two burning emeralds, the symbol of her duality as a witch and as a Seer.

A whooshing sound announced the arrival of the Aurors and with wind-like sweeps of white, the Order of the Phoenix appeared as well. There was a furious shouting and then an eerie silence, when the rescue party was silenced mute. With a flick of the hand, a wall of shimmering gold held the newcomers from ruining all the work the two destined heroes had twisted to their advantage.

Displaying a frightening smile on her cracked lips, Roxana shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

It was a sight to see the red streak meet with her chosen alliance before, together, they pushed the killing curse onto it's master. Tom Riddle's throat wretched a freakish yell from deep within his sole-less vessel as the green light hit him in the sternum and he fell back into the vengeful arms of death.

Hundreds of visions had lead Roxana to this very moment. Her magical core had become whole on that dark night three weeks ago. The Seer power revealed itself and only frighted her with the truth of what would've been. She remembered screaming when _he_ had fallen through the Veil. So, disobeying her grandmother's urge to resist deliberate action, Roxana bested the curse and changed _everything._

Harry's hand flew over his gaping mouth, "It's over! It's over! Ana, we did it! We bloody did it!"

Roxana held onto him as she wept into the crook of his neck. He was alive, her plan hadn't killed him. Harry Potter was alive. "You did so well, Harry. You were so brave!"

Harry's smile could have warmed the coldest hearts then, "It's because I knew we would win." He shook his head in disbelief, "So it's really over now, huh?"

"It appears that way, Mr. Potter." Albus Dumbledore looked beyond his half moon spectacles and to the embracing pair.

Instantly, guilt appeared on their unclean and worn faces.

Roxana took a step forward. After all, it had been her idea that Harry had unquestioningly followed, "I had to prevent the war, Headmaster." She raised her wand to her temple, and slowly a long glittering thread was placed into an empty vial. "So many people would have died. The Wizarding World would have been shaken to its core. See for yourself if you must, but we aware of the horror." The vial levitated into grasp of the elderly wizard.

Dumbledore then held out his hand, "Thank you, Miss Constantin. I daresay you are one of the bravest, most selfless people I've had the honor of knowing."

Her cheeks tinged from the compliment, "Thank you. That means a great deal to me, sir."

"Now, since you were not present to receive your Seventh year letter, I would like to congratulate you on earning the title of Head Girl."

A laugh broke into their conversation. Kingsley Shacklebolt patted the elderly wizard on the back, "Albus, let the girl breathe. She is a hero, our hero. And as the new Minister of Magic I would like to offer Miss Constantin the chance to skip her last year and join the Auror unit."

Roxana took a step back, her hands raised, "May I please have a few days to think about it? I'm honored by both offers, really." _But I can't think straight right now._ Without waiting for either of the powerful wizards to excuse her, she hurriedly walked away.

She was still hyper-aware of her surroundings, not quite yet believing that all the pain had been worth it and that this was _it_.

The majority of Order members had crowded around Harry. Remus was wrapping her pup in a thick blanket, but it was Molly who took the initiative and disapparated him away with the rushed statement that Ron and Hermione were most anxious to see him after so much time.

That's when she found _him_. Roxana's hazel eyes met his piercing grey ones and she shivered uncontrollably at the hatred behind them. There was a great deal of explaining to do, but she could only manage, "You would have died, Sirius."

A glint of surprise, turned into a dashed look of sympathy before the anger took hold again. Sirius Black was rampant as he stalked towards her, "Would I have died if you bloody told me that you _knew_ what you were doing?! You _left!_ You disappeared without a word and then Harry disappeared as well! I could only guess that you were a Seer and that's why you decided to risk your life to save the world! What do you think that did to me?!" He was a breath away and he _screamed_ , "IT DROVE ME MAD AS YOU VERY WELL KNEW IT WOULD, ROXANA! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

Her unparalleled tiredness caused her to snap, "THERE WAS NO OTHER WAY! I WOULD'VE GLADLY HAD YOU COME ALONG, BUT EVERY PATH LEAD TO YOU BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" Unbridled tears streamed down her ash toned cheeks. Couldn't he just wrap his strong arms around her and kiss her until she forgot about the monsters and nightmares that had been haunting her since the day she left his side?

Her scratched and bloody hands clung to the lapels of his jacket as she tried to make him see sense, "I can't lose you, Sirius Black. Not now and certainly not in the future. Not if I can stop it."

The man before her had been hardened by her absence and she had been weakened by his. Her voice was pleading, "Forgive me, Sirius. Please, forgive me."

"Never knowingly put yourself in danger without letting me know again, Roxana. Do I make myself clear?" There was a true warning behind the bitter fading words, but she saw them as a life line.

"Yes, never again. I love you, Sirius. I missed you so, so much." She had to lean on him for enough physical support to merely peck his lips. They were smooth and warm like she remembered them to be. It caused her to whimper in longing. Roxana pulled away unwillingly when she became light headed from the simple action.

Sirius growled, knowing that her frailty was due to the lack of adequate food and sleep she'd received over the past month. His arm wound around her middle, another low growl escaping him at the thinness of her waist, and she was hoisted up, "You bloody well know I love you too, you reckless woman."

Roxana hummed her pleasure between his parted lips, "Take me home."

The familiar feeling of her gut twisting announced his compliance.

 **Hamshire, England**

 **Black Manor**

Sirius pulled away with a nervous clearing of his throat, his anger forgotten, "I may have burned Grimmauld to the ground."

He ran his hand through his hair, "So, I present to you the entrance to Black Manor… you have to pass through here first for the wards to recognize you." Chuckling anxiously, he kissed her hair, "Wait until you see the inside, kitten. You won't have to adjust a thing, it's very _a la Gryffindor_." He stopped his rambling with a wink. A charming smirk appeared on his devilishly handsome face before he saw her expression and stilled.

Roxana's breath had escaped her in a rush when she saw the familiar iron gate. It's meaningful presence was just as overwhelming to her now as it had been years ago, when she was merely a child chasing after a dream.

"Sirius! Oh, Sirius, it's _the_ gate." Her gleaming eyes locked onto his confused, worried ones. Lovingly, she cradled his face between her gentle hands, "I was drawn to this place when I was a little girl. I felt like I belonged here. It _all_ makes so much sense now."

Sirius kissed her lips repeatedly in adoration, "This is the only home I could ever consider adequate enough for us to build a future in. It was Alphard's place. We'll be happy here, Roxana."

She laughed joyfully when he swept her up bridal style and carried her through the open gates, "I'm sure we will. Can you believe it was always supposed to be like this, you and I? After everything, we've _finally_ made it."

Sirius brushed his lips against Roxana's reddened ones as he whispered, "I believe it now. In the end, my heart, you are as crazy as I am. Come on, let's go celebrate."

"Fire-whiskey and roses?"

"Fire-whiskey and roses."

 **One Year Later**

 **Forbidden Forest**

 **Sirius' pov**

Sirius reckoned that he'd never felt so nervous in his life as he did in that moment. After Roxana's return there had been a serious talk of elopement, both of them wanting to get the thing over with and call it a day. They loved each other and marriage wouldn't change that, but they had promised themselves a true wedding. So there Sirius was, dressed in his finest black robes, waiting at the alter for his bride, anxious and excited like any dedicated groom would be.

He let his eyes roam for the millionth time since arriving at the wonder that was the transformed cave and surrounding area. When Roxana had propositioned the idea to use the Forbidden Forest as a venue to Andromeda and Molly, their self-established wedding planners, the two witches thought she'd gone insane. But as soon as Sirius reminded them of how memorable the place was to them, the witches had relented in a swoon.

After weeks of preparing, the end result was breathtaking. The summer sun had set, allowing the dozens of floating candles and fairy light wrapped trees to bathe the area in a warming glow. Sirius grinned widely at the grand amount of roses present; Roxana would adore them and the fragrant smell they emitted was a dear one to him. The red and white flowers lined both sides of the aisle and added bursts of color between the tree branches. It was, however, the stone cave, their chosen arch, that stunned.

Inside, Sirius had covered the walls in liquid gold, meticulously written runes. It was one of the reasons he was so nervous; Roxana didn't know about them. Of course, he had decided to arrange the surprise after they'd mutually agreed to link their souls as one for eternity, along with taking their marriage vows.

The runes themselves weren't a stretch from that significance. They were of the ancient kind, the traditional, perhaps primitive wizarding kind. Most ensured a prosperous relationship, many promised a peaceful life, a few guaranteed that their health would never deter, but there were some that Sirius couldn't stop himself from adding. They were of the fertility, baby making kind and the insurance of the next generation.

Those were the ones that would certainly earn him a hard slap. Roxana had just taken her annual birth control potion last week and he'd have to tell her that they couldn't be thoroughly bound because of some symbols he'd written without her permission.

If Roxana allowed herself to look into their future, maybe she could have stopped him or thrown the dastardly pink poison into the garbage, but that was the single rule she abided by when it came to her Seer powers. It was what guaranteed a sense of normality in their lives even when she could 'see all and know all.'

"I swear, you're worse than James was. And he transformed into a stag, what, five times before he saw Lily?" Remus, his best man, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, Padfoot. I'm sure Roxana was in her right mind when she said 'yes,' and won't make a run for it."

Sirius shot him a glare, tapping away the gathered ash from the cigarette in his grasp, "Mighty fine pep talk that was, Moony. You wait until it's your turn to marry Dora, and we'll see how long you last without stuffing your face with chocolate to soothe your nerves."

The werewolf paled slightly, it had only been a month since he'd proposed to the metamorphmagus and he still couldn't believe she had actually said 'yes.' "All I'm saying is to relax. She loves you."

"Does she?" He asked before taking a long drag of smoke.

Remus snorted, receiving another hard glare, "You can't be… oh your fragile fucking ego, of course Roxana loves you, Sirius! It's obvious, sometimes sickeningly so. She risked everything to help you while you were in hiding and then brought down Voldemort for you. I'd say that takes a special kind of motivation."

Sirius smiled slowly, his fingers combing through his ear length hair, "Much better, mate, thank you."

Remus cleared his throat, "So her parents are here?" Both Mr. and Mrs. Constantin were seated in the front row since Roxana had chosen to walk down the aisle alone.

With a shrug, Sirius took another draw, "She made up with them right after the Prophecy Battle. They're alright, never overstay their welcome, but I won't ever forgive them. They hid the fact that she was a witch, Remus, took away her Seer power - disrupting Roxana's magic, and arranged for her to be betrothed in this day and age. Who the fuck does that?"

"You hate them." Remus concluded.

Sirius's brow rose, contemplating, "Is it that obvious?"

"Bluntly put, yes."

"Good." He couldn't care less that his understandable dislike for Roxana's parents was visible right then and there. After all, she was to become a Black in a few minutes and it wouldn't be for a couple of years that he'd actually have to learn to control himself, for the sake of their children.

All his courage left him when Albus Dumbledore, dressed in muted shimmering gold dress robes, came to stand at the middle of the altar. His twinkling eyes fixed on him as he gave the frightful news, "They seem to be ready, Sirius. We can begin now."

Sirius's stomach plummeted and he breathed out a shaky sigh as the first notes of the music began. Something bad was going to happen. There was no way they could get through this without some sort of hiccup. For all they knew, a niffler would come scampering in and steal the rings, or Roxana would take one look at him and realize she'd made a terrible mistake.

He swallowed his treacherous thoughts down when he saw the Lovegood fairy on the arm of George Weasley; both of them looked to be holding in their mirth at his poor expression.

Sirius vanished the cigarette before straightening his posture and flashing a bright smile to the thirty or so guests who had ceased their murmuring and stood, like him, waiting for the bride.

After George and Luna took their respectful places on either side of the cave, Fred and Hermione were next in the wedding party. It should've been Fred walking down with his girlfriend, a witch named Pansy Parkinson, if Ron hadn't purposefully splinted himself disapparating from the stag party last night to catch Granger's attention. He had been successful in his idiotic endeavor, but was forced to recuperate by staying off his injured leg. The lad gave Sirius a thumbs up from where he was seated.

When the Fred got up to the front, he smiled delightfully to Sirius and shook his hand, "If you hurt Ana boo, I'll shove a firecracker up your sorry ass."

Sirius's mouth opened and closed when George pulled his brother roughly to his side, "We promised Ana we wouldn't threaten him again."

Remus patted him on the back when he started to cough, "Bloody hell, Moony. Am I going to get through this?"

"Alive?" The werewolf chuckled as he held his hands up with an apologetic smirk.

"I hate you, Lupin. Where's pup? He must have some compassion he could offer his poor old godfather." As soon the words were spoken, Harry Potter came into view and Sirius' heart clenched painfully. He looked so very much like his dad, and with the beautiful red-headed girl on his arm, Sirius couldn't help but wistfully imagine them to be his dear friends, Lily and James.

He met both of them in a hug and Ginny squeezed his hand, "Don't worry, Sirius, she's nervous as well."

Sirius' brows shot up, "Is she really?"

The red-head smirked and hurried them along down the aisle, "She had to meditate to sit still enough to get her makeup done."

His grey eyes widened in disbelief, "But she never meditates!"

"Exactly. She's adorable. She also told me, to tell you, to relax and something about roses and Firewhiskey? Oh, and that she loves you too. …Obviously or we wouldn't be here."

While Sirius breathed a sigh of relief, Harry glanced down at his girlfriend in betrayal, "Now why'd you tell him that, Gin? We should've let him suffer a bit more." Ginny stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and went to take her place next to Hermione.

Sirius barked a laugh, "Not you too, pup!"

Harry threw his arm around his godfather's shoulders, they were almost the same height now. "No, I'm well aware that you'd never do anything to hurt Roxana. You two are perfect together and possibly the most loving couple I've ever seen."

Sirius placed a kiss on the young man's hair, moved by Harry's confidence in him, "Thank you, Harry."

The next few seconds went by achingly slow for Sirius. He registered hugging sweet Dora, Roxana's maid of honor, and complementing her pale gold dress which he belatedly realized all the bridesmaids were wearing. He registered the wind picking up gently and willing the weather to cooperate with him. He registered Remus giving him a few last words of encouragement and the music changing tempo.

But Sirius was too far gone to process anything. His ears were buzzing as he stared fixedly towards the beginning of the aisle. There was a moment of heavy silence in which the music, the subtle sounds of nature and his breathing ceased all together.

Then Roxana appeared.

Her gleaming hazel eyes met his instantly and everything else disappeared. Sirius would never forget the way she looked as she walked down the aisle to his side. She was angelic with the gold wreath of diamonds resting in her pinned-up hair, she was a goddess that graced him with her presence and the most beautiful thing Sirius had ever seen. Her face was lit from within and her loving gaze never left his.

It was only until Sirius reached out for her hands that he even glanced down to see what she wore. He swallowed thickly at the elegant ivory satin and lace dress. While it was certainly magnificent in its own right, _he_ knew it did not hold a flame to the beauty of the exquisite woman underneath.

He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles repeatedly, "You are a vision, my love."

Roxana smiled, her lower lip trembling, "Thank you, darling. I see I've made you cry," her fingers rose to wipe his tears away, "you've made me quite emotional as well. I love you." She took the opportunity to peck his lips and Sirius tasted the saltiness from the exchange.

His heart soared, "I love you, too. So much."

There was a clearing of the throat and the two of them faced a beaming Dumbledore. "Whenever you're ready, my children."

Roxana giggled gently and Sirius laughed deeply before, together, they nodded their approval for him to begin the ceremony.

"My dear, ladies and gentleman. We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sirius Black and Roxana Constantin in matrimony and in a soul binding ritual." Dumbledore focused his attention on them once more, "Please come forward and join hands."

Sirius squeezed her hand as they entered the gold cave. He studied Roxana's awestruck reaction and knew he could not marry her without confessing to what he'd done. They joined hands and her eyes filled with unparalleled happiness before the smallest crinkle between her brows appeared. She read him so well.

 _"Sirius, what's the matter?"_

He had intentionally written the blasted runes on the wall behind him, for her to see if Merlin willed it so. Now he prayed to all powerful wizards that she wouldn't leave him. _"Look up to the wall. I want you to know."_

Her confused gaze drifted to the runes in his medieval calligraphy and the instant she saw _them_ her cheeks tinged a brilliant red.

Sirius watched as a shy smile appeared on her ruby lips and the way her eyes danced with joy once more.

 _It's a thoughtful surprise, Sirius. Thank you._

He nearly passed out when the guilt he'd been carrying left him with Roxana's unspoken words. Instead of making a fool of himself however, he breathed a sigh of relief and directed his complete and utter attention onto the woman he was marrying.

 **Roxana's pov**

Roxana's focus never wavered from that of the man in front of her.

The ceremony passed by like a trance. Meaningful vows were spoken, shaking hands exchanged gold rings, and threads of ancient magic entwined themselves around the star-eyed pair.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Black. Sirius, you may now kiss your bride."

Roxana's lashes fluttered when Sirius lifted the thin veil that covered her face and carefully set it over her hair. The flickering light from the candles surrounding them had nothing to do with the gleam of love in Sirius's darkened eyes and she was positive her gaze was just as intense.

No moment was spared as their lips connected with fierce devotion. Sirius's arms wound securely around her shoulders and waist and, without warning, he dipped her low.

Her hands rose to bury themselves in his hair and she wished she could freeze time. Sirius' kisses never failed to make sparks ignite within her. Whenever his touch met her skin, flickering flames tickled and teased her into wanting more.

As the clapping and cheering for their union became thunderous, she opened her eyes to discover the cave bathed in a gold sparkling mist.

Sirius straightened their position and he smiled down at her, "Mrs. Black, you're glowing."

Roxana patted his chest, the golden light surrounding her, enveloping him as well, "You're the reason, Mr. Black."

 **Hamshire, England**

 **Black Manor**

"You know what?" It was after midnight and the garden was getting cold as Harry whirled Roxana around to the orchestra's rising and falling melody.

Roxana gave him a warm smile, "What?" Roxana thought Harry looked absolutely dashing in his black dress robes and his usually messy hair tamed back with what she could only guess to be a whole jar of sleekeazy's hair potion. She danced with a sense of overwhelming pride, not only because he was her pup, but because his dancing had improved tremendously since the Yule Ball and she was certain he'd practiced for this exact moment, for her.

Harry's green eyes shinned, "Since you married Sirius, you're technically my godmother now."

"Oh, Harry, of course I am. I love you so, so much, pup." Her voice cracked and she placed a kiss to his cheek. The dance floor was empty now, almost everyone had left and the stragglers dared not to disturb them.

Roxana and Harry had escaped the mass of reporters and flashing cameras when they fled to Hogwarts after the Prophecy Battle. They had no desire to claim stardom for their success, especially after they'd already given their official statements to the Ministry of Magic. Of course, most of the Hogwarts students had been nothing but curious, and there was that one awkward encounter with the paparazzi trying to spark rumors that they were a couple in Hogsmeade. All of that however, was throttled on New Year's Day, when Roxana and Sirius announced their engagement. Like expected, the Wizarding World went _mad._

A free man on every account, Sirius, by that time, had taken up the position of Head Auror, appeared on _Witch Weekly_ and _Play Wiz_ twice and swaggered confidently down the streets of Diagon Alley un-knowingly making his fans swoon. He had also visited Hogwarts so often that the students began to think he was Professor Lupin's permanent assistant; obviously, they didn't know the real reason for his presence was to see the Head Girl, and that Remus and Harry were just added bonuses.

Roxana, already held in high esteem by the press from that summer spent abroad, became known as the 'it' girl. Every witch wanted to be her, every wizard wanted to marry her and every little girl wanted to be a Seer. Roxana thought it was hilarious and when asked by a cautious reporter why she believed it so, she replied, "This behavior is exactly what lead to the First War. I don't want to be seen above everyone else because I am _not_ above anyone. If the Wizarding World hasn't learned that we're all equal by now, what is it we're actually celebrating?"

That shut them up real fast and kept the press quiet until her relationship with Sirius was revealed and they were at it again, but ten times worse.

The _Daily Prophet_ did everything they could to dig up dirt on them, and what they were sure to be a very juicy love story. It was frightening, without the embellishments of poetic prose, how _nearly_ accurate the published article had been - keyword being nearly.

Sirius sued the _Daily Prophet_ and Rita Skeeter for describing him in a less than respectable manner and portraying Roxana as a love-struck ninny. The drama had almost brought them to court till Roxana put her foot down and guilt tripped her adversaries into releasing a sincere apology that would forever belittle the newspaper's name. As karma would have it, Rita Skeeter was fired and thrown into Azkaban, when an anonymous source let slip that she was an unregistered animagus.

After that, everything was right in the world.

Kingsley Shacklebolt succeeded in greatly reducing the corruption and pure-blood bias within the Ministry.

Remus Lupin said 'fuck it' and kissed Dora on Christmas day before asking her to go steady with him. The question, which earned him a slap also earned him a nod of agreement. Now, the couple was to be married and Roxana could hardly wait to plan the special day with Andromeda. Some things were even already underway - like the three hippogriff sized chocolate fountains Sirius had bought as his best man contribution.

Roxana glanced over to her husband who was saying goodbye to the twins. Fred and George were busy these days with their booming business. Roxana had gifted them her inherited residence in Diagon Alley for Christmas and they had transformed it into a very successful joke shop by the name of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Roxana had her own dedicated section of products and Sirius had an entire aisle. Fred liked to joke that Remus' one shelf brought in more money than their merchandise combined, but George assured them it was Ginny's pygmy puffs that won the gold.

"Ana? When did you first realize you were in love with Padfoot?" Harry asked while they continued to sway to the fluttering notes of music.

Moved by the question, she sighed gently, "I believe it was when Sirius asked you and I to move in with him. After being imprisoned for twelve years all he wanted was a family again. To feel like he belonged."

Harry grinned towards his godfather, who stood admiring them from across the candle lit garden. He cleared his throat, "I think I'm in love with Ginny. I… she's all I can think about."

Roxana squealed excitedly, threw her arms around his shoulders and began to cry. Harry turned beat red at the sudden onslaught of emotion and looked desperately over to Sirius for help.

"Is everything alright, kitten?"

Roxana released Harry with a kiss to his forehead and backed into Sirius's chest, "Harry's grown up. He's in love, and," her hand motioned to the lad in candid disbelief, "and he's taller than me, Sirius. When did our pup grow up?"

Sirius, resting his chin on his wife's hair studied the young man he held so much love for. "Shh, he'll always be our pup, darling." Sirius held out his arm and Roxana opened hers as well, "Isn't that right, son?"

Harry beamed at them through his tears and stepped into their embrace, "Yeah, I love you both."

They stayed like that until Harry began to chuckle, "I can't believe this place is mine for the whole month."

Roxana, drying her tears, narrowed her eyes and jabbed her nail to his sternum, "Don't forget to use protection, mister."

Sirius buried his barking laugh into her loose vanilla scented curls, "Kitten, lets just leave the poor kid alone. He's finally free of those damn relatives of his."

Her brows rose and she swatted at his arms, "Mark my words Sirius Black, that it'll be your head on a silver platter when Molly finds out..."

Harry made a noise in between a whimper and a pleading yelp, "Ginny and I… we haven't… I was just going to invite some of the guys over to play Quidditch."

Roxana's jaw fell, "Really? - Okay. Quidditch is _fine._ " There was an added, "You need protection for that too, you know," but it went unheard and Roxana didn't care to repeat herself.

Sirius, regaining his composure, patted his godson on the back, "We'll see you before you leave for Sixth year, Harry."

"I'm counting on it. Have a great honeymoon, you two."

Sirius and Roxana glanced wickedly at each other. "Woof." "Meow."

Then smirked together towards Harry's appalled expression, "Oh, we will."

 **Capri,** **Italy**

 **Black Villa**

 **Later that night**

"I can't believe we're finally married." Roxana sighed breathlessly at Sirius's mirror reflection while his skilled fingers worked quickly to undo the corset of her wedding dress.

"I can't believe you're finally mine."

Roxana giggled, "I'd be yours even if there was no ring and you actually did end up being a homeless muggle. I've always been yours, Sirius. From day one - even if you were a dog."

Sirius beamed as he remembered the circumstances which had lead to their meeting. They had shared many 'firsts' together, but some were questionably driven by fate more so than others. Sirius stared at her in wonderment through the mirror, "You changed my life from that day on, Roxana. You've given me hope and a reason to live."

She blushed prettily at his words, "All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy. To feel loved."

Sirius kissed her bare shoulder, "That's exactly what I've always wanted for you, my darling."

"Do you feel whole again, Sirius?" Roxana's hopeful hazel eyes held his emotion filled grey ones.

"More so than ever." He kissed her then with so much love that he had to swallow the tightness in his throat before he could continue, "Do you feel cared for, Roxana?" His hands tugged at the last well-tied bow and the dress fell to the floor with a sigh.

"Completely."

Roxana bit her lip hard to prevent herself from smiling too widely as Sirius' eyes swept over her white lingerie clad body and he licked his lips. She never wore white in the bedroom on account of it being too virginal for her taste, but it was her wedding night after all and it was tradition.

Sirius met her heated stare, "Mrs. Black, I do say, you look exceptionally lovely in white." His rough hands trailed down the sides of her body and came together at the apex of her thighs, making her shiver and burn all at once.

Roxana tilted her head as he nuzzled and kissed her neck, "I haven't given you your present, Sirius."

"There's more?" Sirius' lips left her body and she took his hands.

"After all the work you put into those runes, how could you possibly think I wouldn't put in as much effort into my gift for you?" Roxana ran her fingers through his silky hair before resting them on his broad shoulders and planting a kiss to his bare chest. His attire had been far easier to remove than her own in the passion filled haste they'd been in just a few minutes prior.

"I hardly believe I could be more surprised than seeing you in white, but forgive me. Go ahead, darling." Sirius encouraging smile did nothing to ease her sudden nerves.

Roxana cleared her throat, "I do hope you… like it." Her nose scrunched and her hands reached up to tuck her curled hair behind her ears, "If you don't, well, that's fine."

"Kitten, no gift from you could ever make me unhappy." Sirius reached out to comfort her in his embrace. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck while his chin rested on the crown of her head.

"Um, so it's not really a physical gift, but a confession."

Sirius' feather light fingers brushing down her back stilled, "A confession?"

"Yes." Roxana nodded, her hands twisted nervously in front of her pounding heart. She breathed in Sirius' musky scent and blurted it out, "I want a baby."

Instantly, he was holding her at arms length by the shoulders and his face flashed with so many emotions that Roxana couldn't pinpoint his exact reaction, " _You_ _what_?"

Voice weak from her revelation, Roxana repeated herself slower this time, "I - would - like - to - have - a baby - with you, Sirius Orion Black the third."

Her fisted hand opened to show a bright pink liquid filled vial, "I never took the potion last week." Quickly, she added, "I completely understand if you're not ready, but when I saw the runes today… _well._ "

Sirius stared at her with wide eyed disbelief, "You... you want to _have a_ _baby_? Like _right_ _now?_ "

Roxana's cheeks burned and she jerked away from him with a forced chuckle, her words high and strained, "I thought it was too early. I mean, Circe, we did just get married today. I'm being so silly."

She went to pop open the contraceptive, but as soon as Sirius's eyes met the obnoxiously pink item, he growled. With a single abrupt move he snatched the vial from her grasp and threw it forcefully to the ground where it shattered on impact and the gooey liquid gushed out.

Roxana's eyes widened dramatically at his sudden action, "Sirius?"

"You misunderstood me, Roxana." He pulled her roughly to him by the waist, his gaze intense. "This, next to your love, is the greatest gift I have _ever_ received. Yes, of course, I want a baby with you," he couldn't help himself as he kissed her, " _my dear_ ," kiss, " _sweet_ ," kiss, " _brilliant,"_ kiss, _"beautiful wife._ I love you _._ "

A warm smile parted Roxana's lips; she couldn't have wished for a better reaction even if his adorably thick brain had taken so long to snap out of his incredulity. Her fingers brushed away the black curl that had fallen over his left eyebrow and she hovered her lips over his, "Shall we make it happen then, Mr. Black?"

Smirking, Sirius met her lips hungrily. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed him with a purr. They could never get enough of each other, of the alluringly addictive taste: his Firewhiskey and smoke combining with her vanilla and sweet roses.

Roxana's hands traveled down her husband's sculpted chest and to the zipper of his dress pants. She pressed her palm to the bulge there, and heat pooled in her stomach when Sirius growled and nipped at her ear.

In a quick spin, Sirius undid her see-through lace bra and kissed down her spine as he did away with her flimsy underwear. He licked the star tattoo at the base of her back while his fingers danced over the wetness between her slick folds.

Moaning at the pleasure he elicited in her, Roxana turned around before he could go any further and began to undo his belt buckle while Sirius sucked his fingers clean of her sweet juices.

"You don't know how much I wanted to fuck you right then in that cave." Roxana pulled down his pants and peeled off his tented boxers. A hum left her throat and her tongue swept over the tip of his strained member to capture the few drops of pre-cum.

Sirius hissed through his teeth, "I assure you, the feeling was mutual. We'll be back in a few weeks and I'll take you against the stone. How does that sound, kitten."

"A perfect way to celebrate our return." Roxana cried out in surprise when Sirius hoisted her up off the ground and into his arms. "But let's not think about that right now." She twisted in his hold and began to leave a trail of love bites on the sensitive area between his collarbone and neck as carried her towards the bed that impressively took up most of the back wall in dim room. Sirius savored the feeling of her warm, wet mouth sucking softly at his skin before her swollen lips would pucker to blow cool air over her marks.

Sirius held a protective hand to the back of Roxana's head as he lowered her down to the silk sheets and she welcomed him between her legs. They drowned in each other's lips when he entered her heat. Sirius went slow, maybe slower than he had ever gone before because he wanted to draw out the divine moment for as long as possible. The way their bodies molded perfectly to each other, the way her velvety soft core barely just enveloped him to the root, and the way his tip hit that sweet spot within her every time they made love together… well, it was magic.

Roxana purred out his name and arched her back when her walls tightened to the point of searing carnal pleasure and released into a throbbing flurry of electrical bolts coursing through her body.

Sirius kissed her thoroughly until her orgasm passed and then placed her trembling legs onto his shoulders, licking the sensitive backs of her knees and her sopping wet core as he did so.

Roxana gazed at him with lustfully hooded eyes, wondering if he truly was a sex god incarnate and that's why he always lasted so long and seemed to know all the ways to make her squirm. She bit her lip as he aligned himself with her entrance again and slowly eased into her, hissing out a breath until his thighs finally touched hers after what seemed like a millennia. Their connection was deepest this way and she could tell her husband's stubborn resistance to his release was extremely close to snapping.

Roxana licked her swollen lips in anticipation and whispered, "Sirius?"

His predatory trained pitch black eyes _snapped_ to hers. She saw his Adam's apple bob when he swallowed thickly - though he did not utter a sound. She liked to think that he was unable to; that his precious display of animalistic endurance was so close to the edge that a single breath would tip him over.

If it'd been any other night she would have let him carry on to his dominating heart's desire until he exploded. But, Roxana would not have Sirius' first ever orgasm as a married man be controlled by anything other than her.

With a fond smile, Roxana tightened her muscles around his length and watched breathlessly as Sirius' eyes squeezed shut, his jaw clenched and a low rumbling growl sounded deep within his chest. He twitched between her constrictive walls, causing Roxana to gasp at the incredible tension and to release her hold on him marginally.

A scorching fire swept over her entire body when Sirius pulled out completely and slammed back into her so forcefully that her knees met the silk sheets and she _saw stars_. Sirius _howled_ out her name as he pulsed deep within her core, filling her to the brim.

Their bond was complete. A reddish glow illuminated their connection before it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Sirius kissed her warmly as he released her legs to the bed, but kept their bodies joined and drew her to him when he collapsed with exhaustion. It was always that intense between them.

They lay together whispering sweet nothings for several minutes as their breathing slowed and their bodies calmed. Darkness flooded the room, yet along with it, the first rays of light hinted to the new day.

Roxana traced the rune on Sirius' chest and glanced up hopefully to the love of her life, "Can I peek into the future to see-?"

Sirius's eyes gleamed as his warm hand covered Roxana's lower abdomen and he leaned in to kiss _his_ _wife_ , "Do it, my love."

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Oh, wow. Three years of writing this and I've actually finished (and given these two their first true sexy scene). Holy hippogriff shit.**

 **Useless ramblings of a madwoman: I never had the intention of writing about the war and that's why I hinted at Roxana's Seer abilities from the beginning.** **For those who are curious, ( _the gate)_ was introduced all the way back in Chapter 2 as a flashback. ****I do think I got everything answered, but I will be adding an epilogue. So stay tuned for that.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! You guys are the best and the reason I decided to bite the bullet and upload this. Please review if you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
